PokeON!
by JR Salazar
Summary: A K-ON!/Pokemon/My Little Pony crossover fic, in collaboration with Ryan Spradling. Upgraded to M for adult situations. RxR, as always.
1. What In the World?

**POKE-ON!**

**By JR Salazar and RL Spradling**

**Chapter 1:**

**What In The World...?**

* * *

"OW!" moaned Yui as she got up on a grassy plane. "Where am I?" turning to her left she saw her friends and sister. "OH NO!" she then went to check on them.

"Oh man Mio what kind of punch is that?" moaned Ritsu as she got up as well.

"Are you ok Ricchan?" asked Yui going to her.

"I think so." said Ritsu. "What happened?"

"Don't know. Last I recall is seeing our old high school with our gear, then when we passed by some strange machine it turned on." said Yui.

"I think I leaned on the on button." said Ritsu who was hit on the head by a now awake Mio.

"YOU BAKA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DON'T TOUCH THINGS YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT?" Mio screamed.

"Mio-chan! You're all right!" said Yui.

"No thanks to this dummy." said Mio.

"Could you guys keep it down? I got a headache." said Tsumugi getting up.

"Mugi-chan! Thank Kami!" said Ritsu.

"Man what a trip!" said Ui getting up.

"SIS!" screamed Yui as she came up to hug her while crying.

"Anyone know what hit us?" asked Azusa getting up before Yui ran to hug her as well.

"I'm glad you're alright Azunyan." she said cuddling her.

'Why me?' thought a teary eyed Azusa.

"Man what a ride." said Sawako getting up.

"Sawa-chan! You're alright as well!" said Yui as she and the girls ran up to their former sensei.

"Alright. Now that we're all here let's make sure we have our gear." said Mio before they looked for their instruments. Which they found on the other side of the hill.

"Gita's alright!" said Yui after checking her guitar.

"So is Muttan." said Azusa after checking hers.

"Liz is A-OK." said Mio holding up her bass.

"Mugi-chan and I are still golden." said Ritsu after she and Mugi checked their gear.

"And I still have my travel tea set and the money cases my parents gave me." said Mugi.

"My guitar's alright." said Ui.

"Well now I think we should find a phone and call our families and tell them we're safe." said Mio.

"I don't think we're in the right universe Mio." said Ritsu.

"Why do you say that?" asked Mio.

"Look over there." said Ritsu pointing to a small yellow creature.

"Pika?" it asked.

"What is that?" asked Azusa.

"It's so cute!" squealed Yui as she went over to pet it.

"PIKA-CHUUU!" the creature zapped Yui with electricity coming out of it red cheeks.

"WHAT?" the girls screamed.

"Toto I know we're not in Kansas anymore." said Ritsu earning another headbump from Mio.

"It's alright little guy." said Mugi getting out some of her snacks. The creature went over to eat them.

"Ok we know for sure we're in some kind of strange universe so it's very likely we're gonna have to make a place for ourselves." said Mio 5 hours later.

"First thing we should do is to find a town." said Ui.

"I just hope the people speak our language." said Mugi.

"How are we gonna carry all our gear?" asked Azusa.

"I saw a shopping cart nearby." said Ritsu.

"I also saw a sign that looks like an arrow. it said 'This way to Pallet Town.' Odd name for a place but I think it's better then what we got here." said Mio.

"Well if we can read the signs we can talk to people so let's go over there and see if we can get some kind of fresh start." said Ritsu.

"Could we bring Charger along?" asked Yui who managed to make friends with the creature while they was thinking.

"You named that little guy already?" asked Mugi.

"This is Yui we're talking about." said Azusa.

"Sure Yui. We may need some protection since there's no telling what else is out there." said Mio.

"You'll protect us won't you Charger?" asked Yui.

"Pikachu!" nodded Charger. Yui drew the Afterschool Tea Time symbol on his tail.

"From now on, you're the band's mascot!" she declared before carefully picking her new friend up and hugging it. And thus, Hokago Tea Time's foray into the world of Pocket Monsters began.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 1**

A/N: This is a K-ON!/Pokémon crossover fic that I am writing as a collab project with RL Spradling. Some chapters will be short, others long due to the style of writing. I am planning to start work on the second chapter later this week. Rating this as T for now, not sure I will change it because of the nature of this crossover. As always, R x R.


	2. The Chase Begins Again

**Poke-ON!**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Chase Begins Again**

* * *

Charger. That was the name for Yui Hirasawa's Pikachu. It was not the most original of names, but it just rang a bell. And the six girls and their former teacher were still asking themselves, how did they get into this situation? Why did Ritsu Tainaka press a button entitled "PANIC" inside the music room, high on the third floor of the main building that was the landmark, the beacon, the symbol of Sakuragaoka Girls' Senior High School?

Minutes after the moment happened and the five girls were thrown into this new parallel universe, Nodoka Manabe checked to the room to see where everyone was. "Hello?" she asked. "Yui? Mio? Ritsu? Mugi? Azusa? Sensei?" And she looked and saw a red button. PANIC, it said.

"Oh my God," she gasped. "I cannot believe what I have just seen. This button should not have gone out, because if they press this, they won't be able to come back, and they'll disappear into another dimension. Goodness me, I think someone from the Mio Fans Club snuck this piece of junk into the room." Nodoka took out the batteries and tossed them into the rubbish.

She saw another piece of paper next to the button. "What is this?" Nodoka asked. She took a look, and read it carefully. "If you press this button," Nodoka read, "you will be thrown into the world of Pokémon."

Nodoka felt her glasses crack. "No way," she gasped in horror. "How is it that there is a button out there that allows people to live the games they play in? No one ever told me that they were a fan of a child's game like this. Unbelievable that there is something that exists, of a button that allows students to live their own fantasies."

Taking out her laptop, she plugged in the power and Google'd "Pokémon." "My word," Nodoka said. "So these people ended up going to…what is this place? Pallet Town? I don't even know where that place is." And she searched it up, reading an article from Bulbapedia, written by experts on the subject. "It says here, 'the Pokémon World is divided into 5 main regions. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. A trainer starts his/her journey in 1 of these regions. The trainer has to pick a starter, which could be a grass type, a water type, or a fire type. The picks differ in each region. In Kanto a trainer can ether pick the Fire type Charmander, the Water type Squirtle or the Plant type Bulbasaur. In Johto there's the pick between the Fire type Cyndaquil, the Plant type Chikorita or the water type Totodile. in Hoenn the pick is between the Fire type Torchic, the grass type Trecko or the Water type Mudkip. In Sinnoh the choice is between the Fire type Chimchar, the Grass type Turtwig and the Water type Piplup. In Unova the choice is the Fire type Tepig, the Grass type Snivy and the Water type Oshawott'?"

Nodoka took off her glasses and took a deep breath. "God help me. I could be here all night figuring this stuff out… I'd better call their families while I'm at it."

Yui Hirasawa was not a person that could multitask. She was a carefree individual that got to Sakuragaoka as a result of days and days and days of hand-twisting by her younger sister Ui, an aspiring homemaker and a young woman that would one day start her own family. It was in the cards. But these days of twisting the hands and arms were known as entrance examinations. She did so well as a result of studying the concepts that she never grasped at Sakuragaoka Junior High. And after one year of putting herself on the mark, an event in April of 2009 had changed where she was.

Interestingly for Ui Hirasawa, who happened to be with them on the trip, she was wondering, where was she? She wasn't going to be able to get home, and their father Susumu would be dialing 119 in a few hours to ask where his two daughters went. Despite the fact that they're college grads now. But the important thing was, Yui was here, and that was really all that mattered. The possibility of starting a new life in this new universe was beginning to warm.

Back to the button. It was pressed inadvertently by Ritsu Tainaka, a tomboyish shyster drummer whose libido skyrocketed when her signature hairband was cast aside. Legend had it that when the hairband of Mio Akiyama's confidante was removed, she blushed so wildly, and her hormones would go off so much that she would become a completely different person. But when she had it on, she was just her normal self. While Yui specialized in playing her instrument, Giita the Guitar, Ritsu was an aspiring drummer, and she liked to play the instruments fast, and hard, and strong. It was the type of exercise that really got her motor running.

Combined with Mio's bass playing, they were a pair. A comedy pair at that. Mio was one of the classier, even-keeled members of the group. A bassist by trade, she was also the victim of Sawako Yamanaka's cosplaying antics and Ritsu's icebreaking pranks. Even worse, her fears of ghosts and other crawling creatures offset her generally-sophisticated demeanor. Nonetheless, as a result of the incident that happened at the concert in her freshman year, she became the most popular student in Sakuragaoka. Those events would be fleeting, as she was forced into a completely different universe.

It was a universe that Tsumugi Kotobuki embraced. A child a heart in a young woman's body, Tsumugi Kotobuki was part-Japanese, part-Finn, but all sophistication. The wealthiest of the five members of Hokago Tea Time, Mugi was responsible for catering to the club before and after practice. Curiosity and risk-taking were key pillars in Tsumugi's life, and she didn't waste any chance to embrace the new surroundings that came to her.

These were the same surroundings that Azusa Nakano had a difficult time accepting. She was still wondering why she was a part of this group of perceived slackers, but as time went on, she embraced her role as the second guitarist of the band. Azusa was a victim of cosplay exploitation by Sawako, and unrequited love from Yui. Azusa found it hard to return Yui's affections, as she saw it to be something wrong, but she was aware that the society she was in before the panic button push was opening up to a greater tolerance for gays and lesbians. But she didn't want to be rushed into anything. More importantly, the question for Azusa was this: why are we here?

As a matter of fact, that was the question on the minds of the band, and Sawako Yamanaka, the club's advisor and manager. A former member of the club before earning her teacher's credentials and becoming an instructor, Sawako also played guitar, and her specialty was speed metal and all things gothic. To her, playing metal music for her fans was the same thing as making love to them. It gave her a release like any other, and she relished in being who she was. The only question for her was this: when was she going to find a companion to elope with?

But that was only for her. The real issue was still that big, hanging question: why are six young women here with a Pikachu named Charger? They chewed on that as they were chased.

* * *

"KEEP RUNNING!" screamed Mio as she and the girls was trying to dodge a flock of angry birds that seem to be saying "Spearow!" Soon they hid in a cave and the birds flew past.

"What was that?" panted Ritsu, catching her breath like it was her last.

"Pika pika." said Charger, still confused as to why the girls were not used to the situation that lay before them.

"I don't know but let's not see them again." said Azusa, shaking her finger at the team.

"Well we seem to be safe for now. Let's press on." suggested Sawako. Soon they were at a place with a sign that said "WELCOME TO PALLET TOWN!" It was written in English, French, Japanese, and a few other languages.

"So this is Pallet Town?" asked Yui, looking about her surroundings as she grabbed Charger and held him like a pillow.

"I like how it looks." said Tsumugi. "The people here look friendly."

"Sure is peaceful." said Sawako. "Bustling with activity, too."

"I already love it here." said Mio. "Maybe pushing that PANIC! button was a good idea." Talk about an about-face.

"Speak for yourself, woman, why the heck do I have to push this cart again?" complained a downtrodden Ritsu who was pushing a big cart loaded with their gear. The fact that she was able to move it was even more amazing. Perhaps leaving the duties to Mugi would be more wise; after all, Tsumugi was also the strongest of the members. And also had the biggest bust.

"CAUSE IT'S YOU FAULT WE'RE IN THIS PICKLE, YOU DOLT!" screamed Mio giving her another headbump. Another about-face. Mio was getting good at this.

"Owwww, mercy!"

"So what do we do now?" asked Azusa, looking about like the cat she was. "We can't go back."

"Well, first things first: according to a sign that we just passed by, we should try to get permits so we can do concerts. Then we find some land so we can build a house. Then we take a tour and soon Hokago Tea Time will be famous around the world!" declared Sawako.

"She knows everything, doesn't she?" Ritsu asked Mio with a sleazebag expression. "Even parallel universes."

"Wikipedia can do that to you," her ladyfriend concurred.

"Excuse me." said a young woman in a cop's uniform. And they all turned around.

"Yes?" asked Yui, blinking her eyes.

"May I see your Pokémon Trainer's ID please?" the girl asked.

"Pokémon?" asked Yui. "What is that?"

"Well, you have a Pikachu on your shoulder, so you must be a Pokémon Trainer." said the young girl, eliciting a wave confused looks from the group. "Or are you heading to Professor Oak's to become trainers? If so his lab is 5 clicks over there." she then pointed to a big ranch type of place. "See where I'm pointing."

"Oh yes. Yes, we're going there, officer." said Sawako with a salute, figuring that this was the best way for Yui to keep Charger. "Thanks Officer-"

"Jenny. Officer Jenny. Just doing my job. Have a good day." the girl said going to her bike before a picture fell off of it.

"Miss Jenny you dropped this." said Mio picking it up before taking a look. "Wow! That must've been some camera to make a picture that can copy you like that."

"Not really. It's just a picture of me and my sisters in our last reunion. We're all named Jenny. Thanks a lot." the Officer said taking her picture back before revving up her bike and riding off.

"Bye," Tsumugi said, waving.

"ACK!" gasped the others, who stared at each other.

"Girl cops with the same look and name?" asked Ritsu. "The same look and name? Clones? Oh my God, what kind of a universe is this? You know something? I think God hates us. God hates us for being a bunch of no-good Rockers from Sakuragaoka! Forgive us, Lord, forgive us! OW!" Another headbump.

"You're not helping," Mio said to her. "Hush."

"Yes, ma'am."

"This is way wacky!" said Ui. "I can't believe where we are right now. I hope Dad doesn't call 119..."

"We'll be all right, Ui," Yui said with a wink. "Leave it to us. Besides, we're college grads working for Sawachan as teacher's aids between gigs."

"Onee-chan," Ui sighed.

"Pika pika pi~~~~~!" Charger, allegedly, agreed with his new owner.

"Let's just go see Professor Oak and get Yui the ID she needs to keep Charger and while we're there we'll tell him our story so maybe he can help us." said Sawako.

"Right!" they all said. The girls all followed their teacher with Ritsu trailing behind, still pushing the heavy cart of gear.

"Man, I hate pushing carts," Ritsu groaned. "My life is cursed."

"You're just overreacting," Mio snarked. "You will live."

"Ugggghhhhh..."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. The Lecture

**Poke-ON!**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Lecture**

* * *

Nodoka Manabe returned to her apartment later that night. The apartment was a humble, small residence that she rented and was conveniently close to her place of study. There was one bedroom, a living room, two television sets, a study room, and a closet where all of her clothing and other possessions were housed. She was able to pay for this as a result of her being a university student. But this was intriguing her. The world that her friends threw themselves in. What was this place that they were in? What was this new dimension that they placed themselves in, at the touch of a PANIC button that was now put away on a shelf? What was this all about?

Nodoka smiled as she got inside. First things first: studying some notes for the first midterm in physics. That took the space of one hour, after a nice, long bath. Then it was to delving into the site: Bulbapedia, a Pokémon Encyclopedia of all things relevant to her friends that got sucked into the game.

That was it: they were all sucked into the game of Pokémon. That button Ritsu Tainaka pressed sent them into the gaming world and out of reality. Susumu Hirasawa, the father of Yui and Ui Hirasawa, had already called the authorities and the scene of the crime had already been taped off. She didn't need to worry herself about all of this. It was now back to studying the concepts, the mysteries, and the nuances of the game world they all threw themselves in.

"And in other news," said the anchorman on NHK, "the Los Angeles Kings have won Game 3 of the 2012 NHL Western Conference Finals 2-1 over the Phoenix Coyotes..."

Nodoka briefly looked at her newly-bought Los Angeles Kings jersey, lying around like a smug pimp on a sofa. The text: Brown. The number: 23. Nodoka had a slight fondness of ice hockey, even though Japan was not particularly good at the sport. But on occasions, she would watch the games on replay via her high-definition televisions just purchased a few months ago. And the Los Angeles Kings were a team she started to warm up to.

She returned to her laptop and clicked on an article. "All right, let's see here," she said, sipping a cup of tea. "Pokémon Professions...there's Trainer. Coordinator, Breeder, Healer and Connoisseur. And then there is Pokémon Handler. An added bonus of being a Pokémon Handler is you can carry more than the normal six Pokémon but you have to use 6 per battle."

Talk about multitasking, Nodoka thought as she whipped out her iPad to tweet. "#OMG my friends literally got sucked into the world of #Pokémon #GottaCatchEmAll" was what she wrote. "And...Send." she said, pressing on the glass pane.

Nodoka went on to take a look at the next article. "Professor Oak?" she wondered. Click. And a page popped up. "Professor Oak is a Pokémon researcher that was once a competitive Trainer, and is generally considered the best in his field. As such, his role in the Pokémon games and anime is that of a mentor to young Pokémon Trainers, a source of information and an occasional plot device. Amongst other things, he is credited with inventing the Poked. He also hands out a Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle to beginning trainers (depending on which Pokémon the trainer chooses) to start their adventure in the Kanto Region. Although he is an expert on all matters relating to Pokémon, Professor Oak specializes in Pokémon behavioral science."

The bookworm closed her eyes and proceeded to post another tweet. "If anyone can help me locate my friends who are stuck in a game let me know #IAmSoScared #VeryFearful" She sent the tweet, and took another deep breath.

Nodoka continued to read. "He appears in Pokémon 4Ever as a child who was pulled into the future by Celebi. Additionally, it is apparent after Pokémon 3: The Movie that he knew Delia Ketchum since she was a child. In the fourth Pokémon movie, Ash meets a boy called Samuel who has been brought to the future by the time-travelling Celebi. At the end of the movie, Sam returns back to his time, with Ash upset to leave his new close friend. It is then revealed that the boy Ash, Misty, and Brock befriended grew up to be Professor Oak, meaning that Professor Oak was best friends with Ash when he was a boy. He also creates poems centered around Pokémon and is known as the rhyming professor by Dawn. He even used husks of corn as a replacement for having an actual Pokedex back when he was a child. It was powered up by husks of corn. He is named after the oak tree in English version of the game, while he is named after the orchid in the original Japanese version."

"Oh man, that was the most awesome feeling ever!" exclaimed an LA Kings fan in Japanese on television. "My heart was racing man! We're going to the Stanley Cup, everyone! One more win to go! One more!"

"And how are you feeling?" asked the reporter to another fan.

"We're gonna sweep the Coyotes, everyone!" exclaimed a 14-year old girl. "I love Anze Kopitar! He is so sexy! OMG, I can't wait for Sunday! I won't be able to sleep! Go Kings Go! Go Kings Go!"

"And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen, scenes of exciting jubilation at Staples Center, the Los Angeles Kings are one win away from booking their place in the Stanley Cup Finals," the reporter said in Japanese. "Back to you, Haru!"

Nodoka turned off the television and checked another article. "Professor Birch?" she wondered. Click. And another article showed up. Nodoka read the text. "Professor Birch is considered the "Pokémon Professor" in the Hoenn region. Unlike other Pokémon scientists, he is known for his field work, rather than, in his own words, remaining 'cooped up in his lab all day.' He is an expert in the field of Pokémon habitual distribution. He is also responsible for giving new Pokémon Trainers one of the three Hoenn starter Pokémon: Treecko, Torchic, or Mudkip. These Pokémon are found in Pokémon games Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. His English name refers to the birch tree, while his Japanese name refers to the Columbine flower."

Nodoka watched the cars go up and down outside and sighed. "Yui, you guys," Nodoka said to herself, "I hope you return here soon."

She elected to return to watching the next news article from the anchorman. "And in other news, seven young women from Sakuragaoka mysteriously disappeared after one of them supposedly pressed a button marked PANIC," he said.

* * *

As for the Hokago Tea Time group, stuck in the game world, once then reached Oak's lab they saw a red haired woman come up to greet them.

"Hello ladies, are you here to see Professor Oak?" she asked in perfect Japanese.

"Ummmm." Sawako Yamanaka looked around, and then nodded her head. "Yeah we are. Are you?"

"Yes, I am. I was wondering how my son is doing on his Pokémon Journey." the woman said. "Oh, by the way, my name is Delia Ketchum. A pleasure to meet you."

"I am Sawako Yamanaka, the manager of Hokago Tea Time," she said to her, shaking her hand. "These are the members of our group. Ladies? Introduce yourselves."

The band introduced themselves, shaking Delia's hand. "Hello, I'm Yui Hirasawa, and I play guitar."

"Mio Akiyama, bass."

"Ritsu Tainaka, drums."

"Tsumugi Kotobuki, I play keyboard."

"Azusa Nakano, guitar."

"And I'm Ui Hirasawa, and I play guitar I'm Yui's younger sister."

"I see. So you guys are in a band, huh?" Delia asked Yui.

She giggled. "We are one of the finest musical groups in the country, and it's an honor to be here," Yui exclaimed. She turned to the others, who were whistling. "Sort of?"

Charger was tilting his head to the side. "Pika?"

"Oy, Yui. You're being way too friendly to her," Ritsu whispered to her.

"Ehhhh, I was just being professional, I think," Yui whispered back.

"Ugghhhh. I don't get you."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all." said Delia before she rang the doorbell. An elderly man with beige hair and a down-to-earth complexion arrived at the door.

"Ah, there you Delia. Nice to see you again. Ooooh, and I see you brought company." said Oak after he answered the door. "The more the merrier!"

"Hello, Professor Oak. We were hoping you would help us. It's a long story. One that's best told over tea." said Sawako. "Right, ladies?"

"Right!" the others said.

"I can make some if you can show me where your stove is." said Mugi, holding a box of tea bags.

"Over tea, huh. Hmmmm. All right, come on in. You came in just in time. A colleague of mine from Hoenn, Professor Birch, is here to compare some notes from his recent adventures. I'm sure he would like to hear your story as well." said Oak as he showed them inside.

"Hello there," said Professor Birch, stroking his beard. "We have some new faces here."

"Are you Professor Birch, sir?" Sawako asked him as he went over to shake her hand.

"Yes, I am. A pleasure to meet you. What brings you here? By the way, welcome to Professor Oak's lab. Not a bad place, huh?"

"Looks wonderful. My name is Sawako Yamanaka, the manager of Hokago Tea Time and the reason we're here is that get some help."

"We can help with you anything," Professor Birch said with a thumbs-up. "What do you need help for?"

"We're trying to get back to our dimension. We kind of got here under some very unusual circumstances." She called out Mugi. "Mugi! Do you have the tea ready?"

"Here it is," she said, handing everyone cups of green tea.

"Mmmm, I love a cup of green tea every now and then. And these are the other members of your party?" Birch asked Sawako.

"Yes, these are the other members. Can you introduce yourselves again to him?"

"Hello, I'm Yui Hirasawa, and I play guitar," Yui said.

"Mio Akiyama, I play bass."

"Ritsu Tainaka, I play the drums."

"Tsumugi Kotobuki, I play keyboard."

"Azusa Nakano, second guitar."

"Ui Hirasawa, Yui's younger sister. I play 3rd guitar."

"So you guys are musicians," Birch said. "I noticed you brought a cart full of instruments, so that explains it."

"Anyway, as I was saying," said Sawako as the others sipped their tea, "Our drummer, Ritsu, pressed a button and it sent us here to Pallet Town. We were chased by some birds, and Yui ended up befriend what I believe you guys call a Pikachu."

"Really? What did the button say?"

"Panic."

Professor Birch laughed. "Oh goodness. You pressed the Panic Button and you ended up in our world? I have never seen anything like that, ever. Pressing a panic button to end up here. I'll have to do some research on that. Panic buttons and other dimensions. Some more work to do."

"Now do you understand why we ended up here?"

"Yes I have, and my oh my, that is quite a tale." said Birch stroking his chin. "Thank you for sharing."

"Indeed." said Oak. "I was hearing the situation, and I too am not familiar with how Panic Buttons can send you here. Well," he said, turning to Yui, "here's what I'm going to do, Yui, I can help you get started as a Pokémon Trainer so you can keep you Pikachu named Charger. Other than that, we haven't figure out how to make a vortex to another universe yet because this is absolutely new to us." said Oak. "I will come up with something to help you folks get back to your dimension. Me and Professor Birch here humbly apologize if this is any bit of a problem for you. This is good tea by the way, Miss Tsumugi. Thank you."

"You're welcome. It's tea I like to purchase back at home. My friends here call me Mugi, so you can call me that as well" the blonde said with a smile.

"She would make a great hostess, wouldn't she?" said Oak to Birch as an aside.

"Pretty much fits the part," he replied, elbowing him lightly. The two of them had a good laugh.

"Well, thank you, both of you, for any help you can give us. Oh, that reminds me, Professor Oak there is just 1 question we have on our mind." Mio said to the two of them.

"And that is?" asked Oak.

"We're all ears," Birch added.

The group then spoke the question as one. "What are Pokémon?"

Both professors smirked at the question as this was a subject they were experts at. "Looks like we're gonna give you a crash course in what you are about to get yourself into," Professor Oak said, hands on his hips, enthused.

"Prepare yourselves, ladies," Birch added. "Class is in session."

"Ohhhhh man, I don't like the sound of this," Ritsu said, holding Mio. "I think I might die of boredom here. Owww!" She felt a headbump come up.

"Shut up, Ritsu!" Mio exclaimed.

"Mercy..."

One of the great things about Professor Oak's lab was that there was a classroom where new Pokémon Trainers could learn the basics. Yui, Mio, Ritsu, Tsumugi, Azusa, Ui and Sawako all took their seats.

"Now, the first thing I should let you know is that there are other professors besides Birch and myself," Oak said. "Professor Ivy is the resident Pokémon professor of the Orange Islands, south of the region of Kanto. Professor Elm was a student of mine and moved to New Bark Town in the region of Johto where he conducts his research on Pokémon breeding. He's a bit of an absent-minded nutcase, as he is very much into research."

"Interesting," said Sawako.

"Professor Rowan is the authority on Pokémon in the region of Sinnoh. Professor Rowan's name derives from the rowan tree, continuing the trend of the names of Pokémon professors deriving from the names of trees, while his Japanese name refers to Sorbus commixta, the Japanese Rowan tree. Rowan's laboratory is located in Sandgem Town. He is also one of the older peers among us. Professor Juniper is the authority on Pokémon in the region of Unova. Professor Juniper's name derives from the juniper tree, continuing the trend of the names of Pokémon professors deriving from the names of trees, while her Japanese name derives from a name for the Japanese Yew. Juniper's laboratory is located in Kanoko Town. Are you getting this all down, everyone?" Oak noticed Ritsu sleeping, a nose bubble on her face. "Hey, quit sleeping, Ritsu!" He threw a piece of chalk at her, and it woke her up.

"Oh, sorry, what were you saying?" Ritsu asked. "Did you say that pigs are able to fly in the sky?'

"No, that's not what he was saying," said Birch. "Please, pay attention. Did you want me to talk about me, Oak?"

"Sure, go ahead," he said.

"Anyway, I am Professor Birch, and I am considered the "Pokémon Professor" in the Hoenn region. I do field work, unlike Oak here who is cooped up in his lab all day. Isn't that right, my friend?"

"Oy, be nice," Oak said.

"Just pulling your leg. Anyway, I am an expert in the field of Pokémon habitual distribution. So if you want to talk about the dynamic of that, I am the person you want to talk to. Also, Professor Oak here invented the Pokedex, which he will explain to you in this lecture."

"Now for the important stuff," Oak said to the girls. "You were asking about what we do. What are Pokémon? Good question Well, Pokémon, or Pocket Monsters, are 649 known species of creatures that inhabit the Pokémon world, of which 648 have been officially revealed, however, it is implied that there are more waiting to be discovered. Inherent to them are several fantastic powers not demonstrated by most animals, such as manipulation of electricity and fire. Pokémon are shown to exist instead of animals in the world, While most Pokémon resemble animals and may behave like them, there are many that do not resemble animals at all; taking on other forms such as plants, inanimate objects, machines, human-like forms or other more enigmatic and exotic appearances. Pokémon inhabit an extremely diverse range of habitats, ranging from the driest deserts to the lushest jungles, the deepest oceans to the highest mountains and everything else in-between, even space and other dimensions."

"Unbelievable," Sawako said. "They're not your everyday pets are they?

"More than just pets, Miss Sawako. Pokémon take up various ways of living in those places. However, all can be befriended and made into potential allies. Many Pokémon are known to evolve from or into other Pokémon, a process that typically makes them larger and stronger, and could be seen as the equivalent to "growing up". Pokémon typically know several techniques that they can use in battle or elsewhere, either to defend themselves or their Trainer, or to perform a task. Most Pokémon are known only to say their name."

"Wow," they all said.

"So a bird that says Spearow is a Spearow," Azusa said. "And that yellow thing that says 'Pikachu' is..."

"Pikachu," said the girls.

"Pika~~!" Charger exclaimed, as if to say, "That's me, the one, the only."

"So that's your name!" Yui said. "But I will still call you Charger because that is my name for you."

"Pika~~~~," Charger groaned.

"To each her own! Some trainers have been known to give nicknames to his/her Pokemon." Oak replied. "Now, going back to what I was saying, many Pokémon Trainers compete to earn badges and ribbons and other awards at numerous events throughout the world. When you compete in battles at numerous gyms , you will earn badges for your work. Birch here is handing you handouts of the different types of badges you can earn." Birch provided each of the girls with a book of Pokémon badges, as well as a thick book on the different types of Pokémon available. "At contests, you can earn ribbons."

"What happens if you earn enough ribbons?" Yui asked.

"I believe if you are a Pokémon Coordinator, and you earn five ribbons, you get to take part in the Grand Festival, which features the world's best in this profession," Oak said. "Similar to the FIFA World Cup in your dimension, or the Olympic Games."

"Ooooh," they all said.

"Fascinating," Ritsu remarked.

"Anyway, moving right along, some random terminology. A Pokémon Breeder is primarily a Pokémon Trainer who raises and mates carefully selected Pokémon to reproduce specific improvements in future generations of Pokémon, such as moves, individual values, or natures. A Pokémon Watch , or Pokétch for short, is a personal tool manufactured by The Pokétch Company for Trainers from Sinnoh, in the form of a watch with a touch screen. Apps include a digital watch, calculator, memo pad, pedometer, history, counter, berry searcher, friendship checker, dowsing machine, and others. This is all in the notes we are giving you."

"Is it like an iPhone?" Yui asked Professor Oak.

"I guess, it could be seen as an equivalent, although we don't have anything like that in this dimension," he replied, a sweatdrop coming down his forehead. "Next lesson...A Poké Ball is a type of item that is critical to a Trainer's quest, used for catching and storing Pokémon. Both a general term used to describe the various kinds as well as a specific term to refer to the most basic among these variations, Poké Balls are ubiquitous in the modern Pokémon world. Up to six Pokémon can be carried with a Trainer in Poké Balls, while any number of other Poké Balls can be held in the bag for later use. These six Pokémon in the Poké Balls can be attached to the user's belt for carrying them around. Some Pokémon do not like to be carried around in Poké Balls, such as Yui's Pikachu."

"Oh, so that's why Charger doesn't like Poke Balls," Yui said.

"Precisely. Now, the strength of a Poké Ball is determined by how much it raises a wild Pokémon's catch rate, and may in fact vary depending on the conditions of the battle. Poké Balls limit the power of Pokémon contained inside, taming them, though they do not cause the Pokémon inside to always obey the Trainer."

Birch added to the discussion. "The invention of Poké Balls apparently occurred in the Johto region, where Apricorns grow; these fruit were cut apart and carved out, then fitted with a special device, and used to catch wild Pokémon prior to the mass production of the Balls that occurs in modern times under Silph Co. and the Devon Corporation. Some Trainers still use Poké Balls made from Apricorns, while Kurt, a resident of Azalea Town, still constructs them."

"Who's Kurt?" Ritsu asked.

"Good friend of mine. He sees us every now and then. Now prior to the invention of Poké Balls, Pokémon were referred to as 'magical creatures', indicating that the name Pokémon, short for Pocket Monster, did not come into common parlance as a term until these devices allowed the various Pokémon to be stored easily. This also shows that in these times they were believed to be supernatural creatures, not natural ones."

"Stylized Poké Balls are used in many places to symbolize Pokémon in general: the logos of both Battle Frontiers feature a Poké Ball in their design, while several Poké Balls can be seen in every Pokémon Center," Oak said as the girls continued to write this information down.

Two hours of lecturing later, Birch rubbed his hands. "All right folks, now that we have given you the information you need, you get to earn your first Pokémon," he said. "Me and Oak here will give you a Starter Pokémon as well as a Poke Ball and you will be set. Oak?"

"I have three starter Pokémon here," he said as Birch handed the girls their Poke Balls. "This is Bulbasaur, this is Charmander, and this is Squirtle."

"I also have three Pokémon," Birch said. "I have a Treeko, a Torchic, and a Mudkip."

"So this is what we're going to do, ladies," Oak said. "You are going to say the name of the Pokémon and add 'I choose you!' This will allow the Pokémon to come to you and it is now your starter Pokémon. Yui already has hers, so the rest of you can choose. Ritsu, since you weren't paying much attention, you get to choose first. Go right ahead."

Beads of sweat were coming down Ritsu's forehead as she had to make a choice. "Hmmm," she thought. Eventually, she made a choice. "Charmander, I choose you!"

"Charmander!" the Pokémon said, coming to Ritsu.

"My turn," Tsumugi said. "Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

"Bu~~lbasaur!" said the Pokémon, coming to Tsumugi. Next up was Azusa.

"Squirtle, I choose you!" she said to Squirtle, who came to her.

"Squirtle, Squirtle!" the Pokémon exclaimed, smiling as Azusa hugged him.

"So cute," Azusa said, petting him.

"I like wild Pokémon," Sawako said, "so...Treecko, I choose you!"

"Treecko, Treecko, Treecko," the Pokémon said, going to her. Sawako took the Poke Ball and recalled him. "Try the Poke Bals they came out ofl, guys," she said.

"Wow, she already getting good at this," Ritsu said, recalling Charmander. Tsumugi and Azusa followed suit with their Pokémon.

"Torchic, I choose you!" Ui said to Torchic.

"Torchic, Torchic!" said Torchic, who came to Ui, who took her Poke Ball and caught him.

"That leaves one more person," said Professor Oak to Mio. "Mio?"

Mio was nervous. They were all looking at her. Finally, she said the magic words. "Mudkip...I choose you!"

"Mudkiiiiiip!" said Mudkip, bouncing over to Mio.

"Ready, Oak?" Birch asked his colleague.

"1, 2, 3..." he said.

"So I heard you like Mudkips!" they both exclaimed, causing Mio to faint, her face turning blue.

"Congratulations," said Professor Oak, "You are now official Pokémon Trainers! Good luck!"

For Mio, though, she was going to take some time to get up, as she was still overwhelmed by the meme. Her Pokémon was confused as the others laughed and high-fived each other. "Mudkip?"

"So what now?" asked Ui as they departed the lab, their Poke Balls in hand.

"Well we should wait until Professor Oak finishes that invention he says that can help us." said Mio, who was back to her sense after Dr. Oak gave her smelling salts.

"Yeah. I don't want to push this heavy cart all over the world!" cried Ritsu, who was still pushing the cart. The poor thing.

"Anyway, Mrs. Ketchum said we could stay at her place while we wait." said Azusa.

"And I mean it." said Delia, catching up to the part. "Come on, let's go. My house is not that far."

"Ok." said the girls following her.

"Hey, wait up you guys," Ritsu said, pushing the cart at a pace that was faster than she wanted. The Ketchum house was a mile away, and in essence, a 20-minute walk.

"Wow what a cute place!" said Yui.

"Pika." said Charger, still wondering why Yui gave him his nickname.

"That land over there is for sale, you guys," said Delia pointing to an empty lot next door.

"Man. This is beautiful!" said Azusa.

"Amazing!" said Ritsu, scanning the surroundings.

"I love it!" said Tsumugi.

"It screams us!" said Mio. "Doesn't it?"

"You said it."

"I think we found it, sis!" said Ui.

"We sure have!" Yui replied. "You and me both!"

"Pika." said Charger as if to say, "I've seen this all before."

"This is it." said Sawako. "We will make this the site of the new HQ for Hokago Teatime. Let's buy it and we will be one step closer to making our dream come true! What do you say, everyone?"

"YEEAAAAH!" said the girls, fists raised in the air before they all joined Delia inside.

"All right, since you'll be on the road once Professor Oak is done with your travel gear, I was wondering if you could do me a favor." said Delia.

"And that is?" asked Mio, the other girls leaning forward for a better listen.

"Could you join up with my son Ash and keep him company on his journey? I know he has a couple of friends now but I get the feeling you could be a big help to him." said Delia.

"Is he cute?" asked Ritsu before getting another headbump from Mio.

"Oy! Don't ask those kinds of questions you pedophilic baka!" Mio told her.

"How am I a pedophile, I'm not that old!"

"Here's a picture of him. He's 16 years old." said Delia holding said picture up.

"Age of 16, huh? What a nice looking boy." said Sawako. "I'm sure we can go with him for a while don't you think girls? Uh girls?" Sawako was dumbstruck as all six girls looked at the photo with heart like eyes.

"WHAT A HOTTIE!" they squealed.

Sawako put a palm to her forehead, "I wish Ritsu did not press that Panic Button. Ugh..." Delia just had to laugh. "Well what do you know. They swing both ways after all," Sawako said to her.

"Are they gonna be alright?" asked Delia.

"I think your future daughters-in-law are gonna be just fine." she giggled.

"Small world we live in." Soon enough, the doorbell rang. "Yes?" Delia asked, opening the door for a blue haired brown eyed man dressed up like a DJ.

"What's up, what's up, what's uuuuuuup?" said the man. "Hello everybody! I am DJ Rick. The head of Pokestar Records, established 2012. My friend, the great Prof. Oak said a band called Hokago Tea Time was staying here for a while and since I was passing through I should see them." the man said making Sawako appear in a flash.

Sawako went over to him. "Hello, I just so happen to be the band's manager. They are right over there." she said pointing to the girls who just snapped out of their daze.

"Oh." said Mike, DJ Rick's assistant. "Okay, let's hear what they got."

"Just hang on till we set up." said Ritsu as she and the girls got their gear ready. "10 minutes, sir?'

"10 minutes. Go."

"Okay!"

"So this is your band, huh?" DJ Rick asked Sawako. "They look rather cute."

"You should see the way they play. The look on their faces is glorious, you won't be disappointed. Cuteness and great music. That's this band's calling card."

"I think we might be in for something special," said Mike.

Sawako adjusted her glasses as they all looked on. "You ain't seen nothin' yet."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 3**


	4. The Audition

**POKE-ON!**

**Chapter 4:**

**The Audition**

* * *

"You have to admit," said DJ Rick to his assistant Mike as the girls from Hokago Tea Time finished setting up their instruments, "they are quite the professionals when it comes to setting up their stage."

"Just like how a true, bona fide rock band should be," Mike replied. Outside the Ketchum house, the Pikachu known as Charger was busy chasing a few butterflies, going around in circles like a dog chasing its tail.

"Folks, we are finished, we are finished, we are finished. Got set up with 5 minutes to spare." said Ritsu Tainaka. "How's that, you guys?"

"Nice," Mike said with a thumbs-up.

"Any other words from the rest of our band before we get started?

"Ummmm...not a bad record for us, I agree" said Azusa Nakano. "That was quick."

"All right. Come on girls let's show them what we're made of!" said Mio Akiyama, fist in the air.

"Yeah!" said the girls before they took their places.

"Everyone, quiet on the set," said DJ Rick. "Audition is now in session!"

"Fuwa Fuwa Time, you guys!" said Yui Hirasawa. Ritsu brought her drumsticks up.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" she said before the music started. A signature riff. C major, F major, G major. And the song began.

* * *

_"Whenever I look at you, my heart throbs wildly_

_This shaky feeling is fluffy like marshmallow_

_You're always so hardworking, you never notice me_

_Watching your face so intently_

_And only in my dreams can we ever_

_Get close to each other_

_Ah, God please_

_Grant us some Dreamy Time, just the two of us together_

_I go cuddle my fave bunny plushie and say goodnight_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_And again today, just being your casual self makes me squee_

_Just reading too much into your simple smile, I overheat!_

_Your serious face that I've seen soon enough_

_Comes into view everytime I close my eyes_

_I really want the two of us to have some Sweet Time together_

_Though that may only happen in my dreams!_

_Ah, My Lord, why does_

_This Dreamy Night aches me so much that I'm starting to like it_

_I already took out my special Mr. Bear will I be fine?_

_If I can just have some courage_

_And try to speak to you naturally_

_Would anything change?_

_Yeah I think so..._

_But dat's da biggest problem, ya see._

_'Cuz then I'll need to think of a topic of conversation!_

_And it ain't gonna be natural fo me to do that in da first place..._

_Ahh, that's enough! Sleep sleep sleep! (Yea~! Let's sleep~)_

_Ah, God please_

_Grant me some Miracle Time, just once!_

_When I finally get that chance to talk to you then afterwards... we'll see_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)..."_

* * *

"Here's one more song that we would like to sing," said Yui to DJ and Mike. "This is called My Love Is A Stapler."

_"I wonder how?_

_That night I had you on my mind_

_This feeling_

_I'll try writing it down in a letter_

_Perhaps_

_Maybe this is just a whim_

_But even so it's only a few sheets_

_I have to keep writing!_

_A calculated formula probably derived from love_

_I wish I had it and yet…_

_A sparkling request_

_And a messy worry_

_That's it! Let's bind them together with a stapler_

_It's just the beginning but I'm feeling light_

_Before I knew it, it was too thick_

_I can't put in anymore staples_

_Lala See you tomorrow_

_What should I do?_

_I reread it; It's embarrassing!_

_This and that_

_I wrote it all!_

_These feelings_

_Need to go into the trashcan_

_My chest aches_

_Maybe I should just hold onto them_

_I'll express my current feelings_

_I'll search for words not even in dictionaries_

_Completely excited plans and_

_And exhausted developments_

_Let's bind it all with a stapler_

_Remember today's events_

_My heart is always tightening_

_I no longer have any staples so I need to buy some more_

_Lala See you tomorrow_

_A sparkling request_

_And a messy worry_

_That's it! Let's bind them together with a stapler_

_It's just the beginning but I'm feeling light_

_Before I knew it I was too thick_

_I can't put in anymore staples_

_Lala See you tomorrow..."_

* * *

"Mike and Delia, I have to tell you folks, these girls are a goldmine!" said a dumbstruck DJ Rick, taking off his sunglasses.

"You're not kidding, brother! They sound like angels!" said Mike.

"LET'S SIGN THEM UP!" they both cried, throwing themselves down towards them.

"Thank you very much," Tsumugi Kotobuki said with a bow.

"Hold it, hold it." said Sawako Yamanaka, the band manager, appearing before the two awestruck men. "Before you two...ambitious gentlemen whip up a contract for my girls, these are the terms." with that she handed them a sheet of paper.

"You bet! Please stick around we'll have the contract ready by tomorrow." said Mike, taking the sheet.

"Welcome to the Pokestar family." said DJ Rick before they rushed out so they can get to work. "Have a great day everyone!"

"You too, take care," Sawako said, seeing them off.

"ALL RIGHT!" the girls cheered, high-fiving each other.

"Pi-Pikachu!" said Charger, celebrating as the bubbly Pikachu returned inside the house.

"That was beautiful, girls," said Delia. "You truly have some world-class talent."

"Thanks, Ms. Ketchum. You know, we have been doing this since our high school days and all through college. We've been doing it for so long it's like second nature to us." said Yui. "We just know how to get the job done."

"Why does Yui have to brag like that?" thought the girls.

"Couldn't help it," Yui said to them. "I'm stumping for you folks, cause it's true."

"Going overboard with this," Ritsu said as an aside, a sweatdrop coming down her forehead. Yui had to laugh.

"Mmm-hmmm, I see. Well then, do you guys know what you all are going to do while you wait for your travel gear?" asked Delia, going back to the refrigerator to pour herself a glass of iced tea.

"I do." said Mio before walking to the center of the room.

"Really?" asked Ritsu. "Do share. We are all ears, you know."

"Heh. Yep." She cleared her throat. "Ladies, we are gonna have a Pokemon training camp!" Mio declared.

"We all knew that was coming." groaned the girls.

"We need to be sure our Pokemon are ready for anything. I don't know about you guys, but I'm not gonna put Radar in danger until I know he can take it." said Mio.

"Radar?" asked the girls, confused.

"It's a name I came up for my Mudkip." said Mio getting out her starter's Pokeball. "Radar come on out!"

"Mudkip!" said Radar as he appeared. "Mudkip, Mudkip, Mudkip..."

"Pika pika." Charger told him, as if to say, "So that's your name."

"Mudkip?" asked Radar, as if to say, "What do you mean?"

"Pika." said Charger, as if to say, "Never mind."

"Oy, Mio. Why did you name him Radar?" asked Ritsu.

"Simple." said Mio picking him up. "See this fin on his head? Professor Birch told me it's like a radar."

"Mudkip?" asked Radar, as if to say, "Is that my name?"

"Pika pika pikachu." said Charger, as if to say, "She named you Radar, Mudkip."

"Mudkip." said Radar with a sweatdrop, as if to say, "Oh, that's terrible my friend, but I can live with it."

"I came up with a name for mine as well." said Azusa. "Hardtop come on out!"

"Squirtle Squirt." said Hardtop as he came out of his Pokeball, as if to say, "Hello everyone."

"Pikachu." said Charger, as if to say, "Hey, Hardtop."

"Mudkip." said Radar, as if to say, "Yo. That's your new name now. Gratz, Hardtop."

"Oh how cute! They seem to be gossiping." said Yui.

"How come you came up with that name Azusa?" asked Mugi.

"Well he has a hard head." said Azusa picking her Pokemon up. "Feel for yourself." the girls each came up to rub Hardtop's head.

"Whoooooa. Hey, you're right, Azusa!" said Ritsu. "Pretty clever."

"Azunyan is clever with names!" said Yui before she started to cuddle her. "Isn't that right, my sweet Azunyan!"

"Stop it, love!" Azusa cried before she was forced to lock lips with Yui.

"Pika?" asked Charger, as if to say, "What are you two doing?"

"Squirtle?" asked Hardtop, as if to say, "Are those two girls...hugging and kissing?"

"Long story." said the girls in unison making the Pokemon sweatdrop.

"All right fellas, here's mine!" said Ritsu. "Skytorch, come on out!"

"Charmander!" said Skytorch as he appeared from his Pokeball.

"Oh dear! Ritsu, please make sure your Pokemon's careful with that flaming tail. I can't let anything catch fire." said Delia.

"I'll put it out!" said Yui, stopping was she was doing before running to the kitchen to get a glass of water only to be tackled by Ritsu.

"You can't! Skytorch needs his tailflame lit so he can stay alive!" she told her.

"Oh!" said Yui. "I forgot about that."

"Well put him back in his Pokeball you baka!" said Mio giving the drummer another headbump. "Common sense, man!"

"Ouch! Skytorch...Return!" said Ritsu holding up her Pokeball which shot a red beam from the white button at Skytorch. once the beam hit him, Skytorch turned into energy and fused with the beam. Once that was done the beam was sucked back into the Pokeball.

"Um, that reminds me. Why did you pick that name, Ricchan? It doesn't look like he can fly." said Yui, scratching her head.

"Well not now, but he will once he grows up." said Ritsu getting out a chart. "This is from Professor Oak. Here's his kind's evolution chart. Take a look at he'll become a Charmelon, and then he'll be a Charizard."

"Oh." said the girls in unison.

"All right, I got a name picked for mine." said Mugi. "Ginseng, come on ou~~~~~~t!"

"Bul~~~basaur!" said Ginseng as he appeared from his Pokeball.

"Should've known she would pick a tea name." thought the others as Delia continued to sip her tea.

"I'm gonna see if Professor Oak can help me teach him how to find tea leaves in the wild. That can save us a lot." said Mugi.

"Here's mine," said Ui Hirasawa, Yui's younger sister. "Bruce, come on out!"

"Torchic!" said Bruce as he appeared.

"Once he grows up, everyone, he'll be part fire type and part fighting type." said Ui. "Hence the name."

"So you named him after the greatest fighter in history." said Mio making her nod. "Bruce Lee."

"The way of the martial artist is to be smooth like water!" said Ritsu in a fake Chinese accent reminiscent of David Carradine.

"You must put yourself to the limits everyday!" said Yui, also speaking in a deep, fake Chinese accent.

"Dedicate yourself to the art and we can make a warrior out of you yet!" they both said, posing in the fusion stance a la Dragon Ball Z.

"YOU BAKAS, STOP PLAYING AROUND!" said Mio giving them both headbumps.

"Ow," they both said.

"Pika pika!" said Charger slowly walking towards Mio with sparks coming out of his cheeks. As if to say, "You should stop too, woman! I'll teach you to mess with my master! Here!"

"Oops!" said Mio.

"PIKA-CHUUUU!"

"YOW!" cried Mio as she was hit by a Thunderbolt from Charger. Served her right. "Sorry!"

"From what I read, that was a Thunderbolt Attack." said Azusa, recalling the fundamentals. "It's super effective."

"I'm so happy he loves me enough to protect me!" said Yui picking her Pokemon up before she peppered his face in kisses. "Charger, I love you."

"Pika!" Charger exclaimed, as if to say, "When they mess with you, they mess with me. And I love you too, honey."

"Oy, you alright Mio?" asked Ritsu, laughing a little bit.

"I just feel...a little frazzled!" moaned Mio.

"Well all that aside I guess I should get into the act. So here's mine!" said Sawako. "Lucky, spotlight!"

"Treecko!" said Lucky as he appeared from his Pokeball. "Treecko..."

"Why'd you pick that name Sawachan?" asked Mugi, tilting her head to the side.

"He's kinda like a 4 leaf clover, so...I figure he could be a good luck charm." said Sawako, nodding her head.

"Treecko." said Lucky as produced a small twig and put it in his mouth. "Treecko!"

"You know I've been thinking, What kind of Pokemon job should we get?" asked Azusa, asking the others as the inquisitive cat that she was.

"I say...wait for it...wait for it...let's all be Pokemon Handlers!" said Yui, causing the others to fall over.

"You realize, that's a lot of jobs wrapped in one, right Yui?" asked Ritsu.

"Well, it could be a good image for us." said Mugi.

"Okay, it sounds like a plan. All right, folks, once that contract comes up tomorrow we'll cut our first album since there's a recording studio in town, then we'll have our training camp. And then we'll use our first paycheck to buy that land and start making our house. Then once we get our travel gear we head out and make sure this world knows our name!" declared Sawako.

"Yeah!" said the girls. And thus, it was settled.

* * *

Nodoka Manabe returned from her work at her university to take in a little down time. She had been busy mulling through the nuances of the Pokemon universe that it was time to go ahead and watch some television.

A change into her pajamas after a long, cold shower, and she turned on the television. On the air was a new series.

"Poke-On?" Nodoka asked, watching the screen. And she saw images of the girls and the Pokemon: Charger, Radar, Hardtop, Skytorch, Ginseng, Bruce and Lucky.

"Oh my God," Nodoka said. "Not only have they sucked themselves into the game, now they are in a new anime project. Incredible."

No sooner had she that, when Nodoka heard the phone ring. She answered it. "Um, hello?"

"Hi, is this Nodoka Manabe? This is Sumire Saitou," said a voice over the line.

"Oh, you are Tsumugi's personal assistant, right?"

"That's correct. I was wondering, where did ojou-sama go? I haven't seen her in the past few days."

"Well..." Nodoka took a long pause before she could say something. "It's pretty much a long story."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 4**


	5. Waterline

**Poke-ON!**

**Chapter 5:**

**Waterline**

* * *

"And the Los Angeles Kings are Western Conference Champions!" said an announcer for NHK who was calling Game 5 of the series between the Kings and the Phoenix Coyotes.

"Sometimes I wonder why I put myself through med school after being done with college." said Nodoka as she came back into her apartment after another long day. "Now to check my DVR to see if it recorded that series the girls are in."

She realized that she left the television on by accident. So she checked the DVR to see that she had indeed worked on the recording. And, after seeing that the DVR did just that, she changed clothes and waited for Jun Suzuki, Sumire Saitou and Nao Okuda. Jun, Sumire and Nao were close friends of Azusa Nakano and Ui Hirasawa, and Nodoka tweeted Jun and Nao to see if they were free that day to visit her.

"So the Kings are now in the Stanley Cup Finals," Nodoka said, fixing herself a cup of tea. "I wonder how they will do against New York or New Jersey." She believed that the Rangers would get the job done against the Devils, but it was turning into one hell of a series. Literally.

After breaking out her iPad, she kicked back on the sofa to read some news that broke out on her Flipboard that she made a week ago. Sure enough, the Kings were there. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

Nodoka walked over to open it. There they were. "Hey guys."

"Hi, Nodoka!" said Jun, Sumire and Nao.

"Thank you girls for coming over. Come on in."

"Yeah, it's great to be here. Oh nice, it seems my guys won. Anyway, what's going, Nodoka. I'm just worried about our friends." said Jun. "What are they up to? I heard they were stuck in some show or something?"

"If anything happens to Ojou-sama I'll never forgive myself!" said Sumire, pumping her fists, looking skyward with the fire burning in her eyes.

"Easy there, Sumire. I'm sure she's all right."

"You know when Azusa and Ui joined Hokago Tea Time after we finished college I never expected this." said Nao. "This really caught me off guard."

"Same here," said Jun. "I don't know what Azusa and Ui are up to, but they up to something, wherever they are."

"Ojou-sama..." Sumire whispered lustily, her eyes misting.

"Well, let's see how they're doing." said Nodoka with a giggle before having the DVR tuned into the first episode of Poke-ON. After the first four episodes was skimmed though they were dumbstruck by the scene of it all.

"Amazing, Nodoka. They didn't waste any time to adapt did they?" asked Jun, going over to the shelf to make a bag of kettle corn in the microwave.

"No. They didn't. That's just like them." said Nodoka.

"I wonder how the next episode will turn out." said Nao.

"Let's find out shall we?" asked Nodoka.

"All right, let us!"

Seconds late, the popcorn was done. "Hey Jun, can you pass the popcorn?" Sumire asked.

"That's what I intend to do," she replied, bringing in a bowl of the kernels for the four in the room to share.

* * *

Back at the Ketchum house, Mrs. Delia Ketchum watched as her guests ate their breakfast. She was personally amazed that they shared her son's appetite.

"Wow Mrs. Ketchum, that was great. And I should know, cause I cook for my sister back in our world," said Ui.

"Well, thank you sweetie. You know it feels quite wonderful to be cooking for someone again." said Delia.

"What's that? You don't you cook for your husband?" asked Sawako Yamanaka, the band manager and one-time teacher of the girls.

"No. Sadly, he died when Ash was just year old." said Delia, reflecting on her husband's memory.

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Sawako. The doorbell rang, and Delia went over to answer it. It was those two guys. DJ Rick and his assistant Mike of Pokestar Records.

"Good morning, everybody; hope you are enjoying your breakfast. We have the contract all set for you girls." DJ said, producing the paper. Sawako quickly grabbed it and looked it over.

"Yep. All systems go, gentlemen. That's exactly what we're hoping for." she said before she signed it making the girls follow her lead. "And...Done."

"All right! Well, Miss Sawako, here's your copy." said Rick ripping out the top part and handing it to Sawako. "Now, we rented the local recording studio. It's not far from here, just a 20-minute walk or so. All right, you girls think you're ready to cut your first album?"

* * *

The girls were left speechless. "ALBUM?" Nodoka and the others exclaimed in unison.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it," Jun said. "Can you stop the DVR for a bit?"

"Sure," Nodoka said, pressing the pause button.

Jun took a deep breath before saying this, "Are they out of their minds? Signing up to an album while they haven't even been in the current universe for a number of days?"

"Sometimes people find a diamond in the rough and they have to shine it up to make it sparkle," Sumire noted.

"Even so, this is pretty unheard of," Nao said. "When we performed as the Wakaba Girls, we only did it for fun. Not like HTT here, who is dead serious with their work."

"Things are getting a little bit interesting," Nodoka said. "Shall I press play?"

Jun waved the white flag. "Yes."

* * *

"Album? Sure! We'll be there in a couple of hours, sir." said Mio.

"That's cool with us. See you then, ladies." said DJ Rick heading out with Mike.

"Ohhhh man. Girls, we just got our first record contract!" said Ritsu which got the girls screaming in joy.

"Charger, this is totally awesome!" said Yui picking her Pokémon up and spinning him around.

"Pika pika pika pikachu!" said a dizzy Charger, as if to say, "Okay, okay, can you quit spinning me around?"

"With that out of the way, girls, we should figure out what you should wear for today." said Sawako getting out a clothes rack.

"OH NO!" the girls said, sweat drops coming down their heads.

"She's really going for it now," Ritsu said as an aside to Mio, who was cowering in a corner.

* * *

"Pause!" Jun said, triggering a press of the button fro, Nodoka. "This just brings up interesting memories. You know, Nao and Sumire, Azusa would tell me about the times she was forced to cosplay in bunny suits, maid outfits, miko outfits, every type of costume you could think of."

"I figure she was having a lot of fun; she told us that too," Nao said. "I wouldn't want to go overboard with the costumes, unless we were true pros."

"And Wakaba Girls were all amateurs, all the time," Sumire added.

"Got that right, sister. We just like to rock in casual fashion."

"I see that the old saying still rings true: the more things change the more things stay the same." sighed Nodoka.

"Amen." said Jun, Sumire and Nao, shrugging their shoulders. Nodoka pressed Play, and the action continued.

* * *

"How about this one? Isn't it cute?" asked Sawako.

"Oh God, what is that?" Mio asked her.

"It's a maid outfit, what do you expect?"

"I know it's a maid outfit, but why?

"Just because." Sawako rummaged through her pile. "I got every costume you could ask for: flight attendant, shrine maiden, school swimsuit, race queen, and look...Mugi and Yui are trying it on."

"Stop wearing her outfits already!" Mio shouted at them, brandishing an angry fist, complete with vein.

"Sorry," they both said.

"Good God!"

"I like this one." said Azusa holding up her choice. The others agreed.

"That's a good one, the world-famous Black Rock Shooter outfit," Sawako said. "Is there a change room where she can wear it, Delia?"

"Right down the hall," she replied. Azusa scampered off to wear her new digs.

"Now let's find something for Charger." said Sawako to the little Pikachu next to her.

"Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika!" said Charger, as if to say, "What do you got for me, what do you got for me?"

"Ah, how about this one?" asked Sawako holding up a cute little outfit.

"Pika!" said Charger making his cheeks spark, as if to say, "I don't think so, woman..."

"No? Okay, well how about-" Sawako was about to pick another outfit before...she got lit up.

"PIKA-CHUUUUU!"

"YOW!" Sawako was hit by a Thunderbolt "That hurt..."

"Lucky thing we already graduated." sighed Mio, deciding to also look through the pile of outfits.

"Yeah but you do have to admit you were wishing that you got her like that a long time ago. I sure was." said Ritsu.

"True." Mio had to admit.

"We better get going. Later Sawachan." said the keyboardist, Tsumugi Kotobuki, as she and the girls rushed out. "Let's go."

"See you later, Miss Sawako," Ui said.

"Guys?" Sawako asked, confused.

"We'll talk to you in a bit!" Yui said before going off the door.

Ritsu had to push the cart of instrument like a Jamaican bobsled. "Aggggh, the torture!"

"Hey you guys, wait for me!" Azusa said, finishing dressing up before moving with cat-like speed to chase the others. Sawako simply sighed and put the other clothes back in the suitcase.

* * *

"Pause." Nodoka complies "Ohhhh man, the wench finally got what was coming to her!" said Jun high-fiving the others. "Awesome!"

"I've been dreaming of this moment for so long!" said Sumire. "I can die happy now! Yeah, baby!"

"Revenge is so sweet!" said Nao before all three fell down laughing. "It is. She had it coming to her."

"Yet another reason why I was in the student council at Sakuragaoka," said Nodoka. "Now she knows how I felt."

"Oh, that reminds me," Jun said. "We ran out of popcorn. You want me to go pop another bag?"

"I have plenty in the cupboard," Nodoka said.

"Perfect. Go press Play while I pop another bowl of popcorn for you wonderful folks."

"Aye, Aye, Captain."

* * *

"Ah, there you are. I'm so glad you girls could make it." said Mike as the girls arrived at the studio.

"We make it a habit of not being late." said Mio. "That's the HTT way."

"I imagine so. Well, come on in and we'll get you set up." said Mike. The girls nodded and went inside.

The local recording studio was state of the art. The main control room featured everything required to record a professional album: a 72-input Neve VRP, equipped with 8 auxiliary busses, 4 reverb returns, a multi-channel film monitoring sys and Flying Fader Automation. As the band manager, Miss Sawako elected to use a 64/64 i/o Pro Tool HD System with Apogee converters and a Studer Gold A827 recorder. Other amenities in the recording studio include a Martech MSS-10, an ATR OneTwo 2-Track recorder, DigiDesign-HDIII software, KRK EST Monitors with V12 Subwoofer, Genelec 1031A speakers, and API 560 Graphic Equalizer, a Universal Audio LA 3A, one FATSO JR, an AV SAN Storage Network device, a Lexicon 960L Effects, a Universal Audio Blackface, an Apogee DA 16X Coverter, a Yamaha SPX 2000, a DBX 786 Dual Mic Pre, a NEVE 1084, a NEVE 33609J, an Empirical Labs Distressor, a Panscan 1000, a TC Electronic 2290, a Universal Audio LA 2A, an AVALON 2055, an Apogee Big Ben and a NEVE 1081. The studio included two recording rooms and three lounges.

"Must think of payback for Mio, must think of payback." moaned a scheming Ritsu who was still pushing the cart.

"Okay, girls." said Jim, the recorder, over the contact system after the girls got set up. "Ladies, we need 10 tracks. Can you handle it?"

"Sure." said Yui.

"Alright girls let's do it." said Mio before the girls took their places.

"Let's start with Fude Pen." said Yui. Ritsu raised her drumsticks.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3!" she said. With that the music started.

* * *

_"Calligraphy Pen FU FU_

_Shivering FU FU_

_My first greeting card to you_

_Throbbing Passion_

_Overflowing Action_

_Maybe it's totally forced_

_Imagining your smile_

_I want to show you my good points_

_Tightly grasping on to my enthusiasm_

_I'll make you turn your head around!_

_Put in your love smoothly, okay? Well, let's start writing!_

_I wish this happiness could be intertwined with you who I accepted_

_Show me a spinning dream, okay? The letters are dancing_

_Do your best Calligraphy Pen; You've come this far_

_I'm really serious!_

_Calligraphy Pen FU FU_

_Maybe it's impossible FU FU_

_You might get broken but_

_Handwriting is your mission_

_It's really hot; this tension_

_Printing is just boring_

_Touching and stopping_

_This throbbing is really love, right?_

_From here on out I'm still counting on you, okay?_

_Decorate every single word!_

_The frolicking letters are sparkling! Look, it's so polished_

_If only I could reach straight towards your heart_

_The flowing loci are glittering! Until it dries,_

_Wait a second Calligraphy Pen; Sorry Ballpen_

_Have a good night_

_I'm really serious!_

_Imagining your smile_

_I want to show you my good points_

_Tightly grasping on to my enthusiasm_

_I'll make you turn your head around!_

_Put in your love smoothly, okay? Well, let's start writing!_

_I wish this happiness could be intertwined with you who I accepted_

_Show me a spinning dream, okay? The letters are dancing_

_Do your best Calligraphy Pen; You've come this far_

_I'm really serious!"_

* * *

"That's one," said Jim. "Very nicely done. Awaiting the second track. Any time you are ready, let us know."

"This is song that I wrote myself, it's called 'Singing!'," said Mio. "Hit it!"

Ritsu called out the signals. "1, 2, 3, 4!" And a relatively new piece was played.

* * *

_"Drifting along on the wind, now we can_

_go to any land or any world, right?_

_I get overcome by joy at the first sound of a melody_

_The sun rises and sets on every little day_

_I can't lie in front of my precious friends_

_Love has no brakes_

_Let's advance on a pathless road, the sounds we let out together is our map_

_I mark our vow in my heart by the beats_

_Yes, We Go! Yes, We Play!_

_What colors and what rainbow_

_will the sweat running from our soaked foreheads and fingers turn into?_

_A slow running rhythm, disagreements, and conflicts_

_are everywhere on the one time-only stage in my entire life_

_I won't get hurt, your smiles taught me_

_that courage has no limits_

_I'll even sing a nameless song, the dream we picture together is our wings_

_When our eyes lock, we know how each other feels_

_Yes, We Fly! We, We Sing!_

_Every moment upon moment, ah, won't stop ending_

_But since they keep ending, they will keep starting_

_So I'll believe in the future_

_Let's advance on a pathless road, the place we step out to together is our road_

_I mark our vow in my heart by the beats_

_Yes, We Go! Yes, We Fly! Yes, We Play!_

_Forever and ever… Yes, We are Singing NOW!"_

* * *

"Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful," said Jim. "Track 2 is in. Do you have your third ready?"

"We like to perform songs in English, and this is actually a cover of a song of a duo from Ireland named Jedward. This song is called Waterline and is a duet with me and onee-chan," Ui said.

"You ready, Ui?" Yui asked her.

"Ready, onee-chan!" she said, high-fiving her friend.

"Okay! This is Waterline! Ricchan!"

"One, two, one, two, three!"

* * *

_"Floodgates, can't wait_

_Here she comes, shut 'em fast, better shut 'em fast_

_Too late, swept away_

_Feel the rush after the fact_

_Coming up beneath me_

_Never been in love so deeply before_

_I am close to the water line_

_I thought that I'd been over my head for the last time_

_I'm so close to the water line_

_And the way I'm loving her now_

_I know this is bound to go down as the big one_

_Whistle blast, lights flash_

_Throw a rope, grab a hold, feel the undertow_

_She laughs, waves crash_

_What's the use? I can't let her go_

_Coming up beneath me_

_Never been in love so deeply before_

_I am close to the water line_

_I thought that I'd been over my head for the last time_

_I'm so close to the water line_

_And the way I'm loving her now_

_I know this is bound to go down as the big one_

_Floodgates, can't wait_

_Here she comes, shut 'em fast_

_Better shut 'em fast_

_Too late, swept away_

_Feel the rush_

_I am close to the water line_

_And the way I'm loving her now_

_I know this is bound to go down as the one_

_I am close to the water line_

_I thought that I'd been over my head for the last time_

_I'm so close to the water line_

_And the way I'm loving her now_

_I know this is bound to go down as the big one!"_

* * *

"I realized, you two, you sing like John and Edward Grimes but with a Japanese accent," Jim said, grinning.

"It was really Yui's idea to come up with that song for our recording," Ritsu said before receiving a headbump.

"Okay, on to Track 4, what will it be?"

"Tenshi? How about that?" Mio asked the others.

"Looks like a winner, Mio-chan," Yui said with a wink. "This song is a dedication to Azunyan. My personal love song to her."

"I guess, you can say it that way," Azusa said, blushing.

"All right, whenever you're ready," Jim said.

"One, two, three!" Ritsu called out before the song began.

* * *

_"Hey, for the pieces of my memories_

_If I save them as a new file_

_A "treasure" is exactly what it is_

_Yeah, I spent my time_

_To fill up the space in my heart_

_Every single day was a throbbing color_

_The uniform I'm used to and my indoor shoes-_

_The doodles on the whiteboard-_

_I think I have to leave them_

_At the entrance to tomorrow_

_But I was able to meet a wonderful angel!_

_Graduation isn't the end_

_Because we'll still be friends from now on_

_The photos of us together-_

_Our matching keychains-_

_Are shining forever_

_I'll always thank you for your smile_

_Hey, the sakura trees_

_Seem to have grown a little, too_

_Even if it was at an invisible, slow speed_

_Surely that sky was watching_

_When I tripped again and again_

_And yet I was still able to walk to the end_

_In the halls after school_

_The wings of musical notes spilled out lightly_

_If only we could stay like this_

_Until they pile up all soft and fluffy_

_But I touched a lovable angel!_

_I feel like saying "I'm back"_

_This place won't change_

_My message inbox-_

_The calendar marked off with circles-_

_I thank the music_

_That gave me my encounter with a terrific dream_

_At the home station, on the riverbank_

_Even if we're separated, let's look up at the same sky_

_And sing in unison!_

_But I was able to meet a wonderful angel!_

_Graduation isn't the end_

_Because we'll still be friends from now on_

_If you say, "I love you lots"_

_I'll reply, "I love you lots and lots"_

_I don't have anything forgotten anymore_

_We'll always be together for eternity."_

* * *

"A very uplifting number, ladies," Jim said. "That's four. Awaiting the fifth number from you."

"Can I sing one?" asked Mugi, blushing. "I want to sing a song that was originally recorded by a friend from Denmark, Soluna Samay."

"And what song is that?" Ritsu asked her.

She grabbed a sailor hat and donned it. "Should've Known Better."

"Ooooooh," the others said.

"All right, we'll record when you're ready."

Ritsu counted it down. "1, 2, 3!" A few light beats, and the song began.

* * *

_"Should've known better_

_Now I miss you like Sahara misses rain_

_Changing like the weather_

_Maybe it's true, maybe you're not gonna change_

_I feel like you have two homes_

_Yet I feel you are homeless_

_Where we live I feel like a stranger_

_When you home I feel even stranger_

_I live in no man's land_

_With no way home, like you don't understand_

_'Cause you so here, you so there, not really anywhere_

_She said..._

_Should've known better_

_Now I miss you like Sahara misses rain_

_Changing like the weather_

_Maybe it's true, maybe you're not gonna change_

_Feels like I'm always living out of my suitcase_

_What about all the years in between_

_Just trying to find my place_

_I live in no man's land_

_With no way home, like you don't understand_

_'Cause you so here, you so there, not really anywhere_

_She said: shout Insha'Allah, shout Insha'Allah, shout Insha'Allah_

_She said: shout Insha'Allah, shout Insha'Allah, shout Insha'Allah_

_We could've written words on a mountain high_

_Reminding ourselves to keep climbing, right_

_Sometimes we have to lose_

_A part of us to find the truth_

_Nothing more beautiful than the way_

_You used to breathe me into your lungs and soul_

_Sometimes we have to say: "I'm sorry, I can't stay"_

_Should've known better_

_Now I miss you like Sahara misses rain_

_Changing like the weather_

_Maybe it's true, maybe it's true_

_(Shout Insha'Allah, shout Insha'Allah, shout Insha'Allah)_

_Oh, should've known better_

_Now I miss you like Sahara misses rain_

_(Shout Insha'Allah, shout Insha'Allah, shout Insha'Allah)_

_Changing like the weather_

_Maybe it's true, maybe we're not gonna change_

_Should've known better_

_Should've known better..."_

* * *

"Loved the little strum at the end there, Azusa," Jim said. "And that is five. Ladies, we are halfway through."

"All right!" the others said.

"What will your next song be?"

"U & I," Yui said. "This is a song dedicated to Ui."

"My favorite song of all-time," Ui added.

"This should be fantastic," Ritsu sneered.

"When you're ready, start the music," said Mike at the controls.

Ritsu counted it down, as usual. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3!" And the song began.

* * *

_"When U're not around I can't do anything._

_I want to eat Ur food._

_When U come back,_

_I'll cling to U with a super smile._

_When U're not around I can't apologize._

_I want to hear your voice._

_Being able to see Ur smile is all I need._

_U always gave me courage just by being by my side._

_I want to be together forever._

_I want to tell U these feelings._

_Whether rain or shine,_

_U stayed by my side._

_If I close my eyes I see Ur radiant smile._

_When U're not around I don't understand anything._

_Where's the sugar and soy sauce?_

_When U come back,_

_I thought I'd surprise U and yet…_

_Unconsciously I act spoiled towards U,_

_Since U're too kind._

_I receive so much from U without being able to give back._

_Obviously I thought about how U stayed by my side._

_I thought that such days,_

_Would continue forever and ever._

_I'm sorry; I've only just realized it now._

_It's something that's not so obvious._

_First I'll start by telling U,_

_"Thanks."_

_I wonder, has it reached Ur heart? I don't have any confidence right now but,_

_Don't laugh and just listen,_

_Because I put my thoughts into a song._

_I want to place all my "Thanks"_

_Into a song and send it to U._

_I will never ever forget these feelings._

_My thoughts, reach!"_

* * *

"Magnificent number, very nice," Jim said. "You truly are fun to work with and that's saying something."

"Thank you," Mio said to him.

"What will the next number be?"

"Samidare? Right?" she asked the others.

"With one of my favorite bass hooks," Ritsu said.

"Every bass hook is your favorite. But this one trumps it all."

"Samidare time!" Mugi said, putting away her cap.

Ritsu counted it down, "1, 2, 3!" The bass hook lead the band into playing "Samidare 20 Love"

* * *

_"Raindrops, Somehow it's beautiful when the rain begins to pour._

_It's just like soda water, right? The town stops yawning._

_Counting 3 drops, I catch a large one on my forehead._

_The rain's talking to me._

_Surely the 5th one's a birdie's mini tiara, right?_

_That's right. The 7th one's a power line's pendant top._

_8 drops on my eyelashes. The 9th one dances with the leaves._

_Will they fall in love? I still don't know about the 10th one._

_20 Love,_

_It's still faint._

_Dreams are watercolor paintings but,_

_The brush which paints rainbows,_

_Exists right here in my heart._

_Teardrops, Don't shed tears. Doesn't everyone have an umbrella?_

_The rain will gently wash away the footprints from a second ago._

_Very soon it's 18 drops, jewel-like polka dots._

_Love goes on, right? If I count to 20, will I understand?_

_Flash,_

_Because I want to_

_Shine light upon this dream,_

_I take my hand out of my pocket_

_To make a promise with the rain clouds._

_20 Love,_

_It's still faint._

_Dreams are watercolor paintings but,_

_The brush which paints rainbows,_

_Exists right here in my heart._

_Flash,_

_Because I want to_

_Shine light upon this dream,_

_I take my hand out of my pocket_

_To make a promise with the rain clouds."_

* * *

"Way to drive that number home," Jim said. "Three more songs, ladies."

"Let's play Listen! How about it?" Mio asked the others.

"Yeah!" they all said. No need for Ritsu to count this one down; a wave of the drums and Mugi's synthesizing was the hook that sent Mio off.

* * *

_"It's deep, deep inside my heart_

_In a sanctuary where nothing resonated_

_Heat, heat! It's on fire so I can't turn back_

_It's a shock, shock that I'll send you_

_Saying, "Hey, let's go everywhere together"_

_Rock, rock! The sound of storms and tsunami tempt each other_

_A dropped pick, a broken stick_

_It's not a problem at all_

_We're in the same sound, that's actually a miracle_

_We'll sing for how long we feel_

_No matter how quiet, this is the only song in the world_

_Even if I die today don't mourn_

_I want to live my life to the fullest_

_Release! Passionate_

_This is our Precious Heartbeat_

_We'll sing!_

_Non sweet, sweet! More than sweet words_

_Your true intentions feel better, right? That's a touch of mind_

_Wit, wit! It's fun to sing forever and always_

_Non stop, stop! Because my new feelings_

_Are hurrying from the light_

_Rock, rock! I need to catch them with sounds and tell you_

_A running rhythm, a crazed tuning_

_It's all in my assumptions_

_Choosing the same dream, that's the power for tomorrow_

_We'll shout it out loud even on a far off stage_

_Because no matter how scared we are, we're not alone_

_It doesn't matter if it's unfinished_

_I want to play seriously_

_Reach! Truthfulness_

_Finally we could meet, this is our Treasured Heartbeat_

_We want to know…to live…to love_

_Make the countless prayers heard,_

_Turn them into wings so that they can fly high_

_We'll sing for how long we feel_

_No matter how quiet, this is the only song in the world_

_Even if I die today don't mourn_

_I want to live my life to the fullest_

_Release! Passionate_

_This is our Precious Heartbeat_

_We'll sing! Treasure Heartbeat_

_Listen!"_

* * *

"Wow," Jim said. "A really sexy voice with a lot of moe punch! Now I am familiarizing myself with the sound that comes out of you girls. Amazing stuff."

"That's how we roll," Mugi said, flipping her blonde locks.

"Two more songs to go. Do you know what you will sing next?"

"Genius," Yui said to the others. "Let's go for that."

"All right, onee-chan," Ui said.

"This should be a fun one to play," Azusa remarked.

"Ready?" Ritsu asked the others, who nodded. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3." Yui's riffs led to a drum roll from Ritsu, and so the number began.

* * *

_"I tie my tie tight and now depart_

_While my heart is tied tight, too_

_A stage that's shown only to us_

_Let's go gathering our power_

_However many times I depart, it feels like the first time_

_Deciding one song is exciting and tense_

_But when we exchange looks, that easily_

_Changes mystery into happiness_

_We bask in the spotlight, light from around the world_

_We're just about gathered, almost radiating_

_Because we're not incomplete, our motto is fun_

_Because we're serious_

_That riff just now was cool, it felt pro_

_Oh no, I'm already in high spirits_

_Could it be that we're geniuses...?_

_Nobody says so, but...we must be...!_

_There aren't any flashy accessories_

_Our sparkling sweat substitutes for jewels_

_We don't have makeup, either, just unpainted faces_

_But to that extent, we're honest_

_Our smiles in full bloom, people around the world_

_If we can make them smile, it's amazing, touching_

_Because we want to sing, the atmosphere is love and peace_

_Because our dreams are huge_

_This harmony is perfect, knack instead of pitch_

_Oh no, I'm already nervous_

_We don't sit down, our feet on the ground_

_Making good use of the fluffiness, soaring, happy_

_We encountered it, we found it_

_The supreme bliss of playing, a sense of unity_

_Before knowing it, we won't go back to being lucky_

_So we're going to go forward, tea time is our energy_

_Because we love everybody_

_Extending the loop, an awesome outro, tension doesn't have a ceiling_

_Then let's go, let's go more_

_Come on, because we're not incomplete, our motto is fun_

_Because we're serious_

_That riff just now was cool, it felt pro_

_Oh no, I'm already in high spirits_

_Could it be that we're geniuses...?_

_Nobody says so, but...it's true...!"_

* * *

"I can tell you right now," Jim said to the girls, "that you are indeed geniuses in your own right."

"That was a song I wrote myself," Yui said. "I came up with the lyrics but the others added to it. It was a team effort."

"That leaves you with one more song to play. Let me know when you are ready."

"Let's play No Thank You," Mio said to the others.

"Right."

"Okay, we're ready Jimmy."

"I'll start when you folks play."

A few notes from Mugi's synthesizer, combined with a lead-in from Azusa, and the song began.

* * *

_"We jostle each other around the whiteboard_

_Making graffiti of our free wishes_

_Even if the after school chime echoes in the setting sun_

_You can't diss the power to dream, unfortunately_

_Let's sing with a louder, louder, louder voice_

_Carry hope on your lips_

_Every time when you release words, they turn into light_

_They're a piece of us_

_I don't need memories_

_Because I firmly and deeply love "now"_

_Getting immersed in my memories is a sweet, adult-like luxury_

_But not yet…I want to hold back from it_

_Drawing wildly with a marker in the notebook of my heart_

_It only has points about how I feel like crying when I get pushed_

_When I'm with everyone, pain and joy_

_stick in me with an infinite reverb, how strange_

_Let's fly always, always, always to the yonder_

_Our ambition can't wait for the countdown in the tailwind_

_Every time when I mark the beats, they turn platinum_

_They're our wings_

_I don't need promises_

_Because no one can live besides "now"_

_Desiring promises is an innocent, child-like frailty_

_I've already long since…graduated from it_

_Forever, at any place, I'll certainly keep listening_

_Even though I don't even need eternity, why can't I seem to lose it?_

_Our Splendid Songs_

_Let's sing more, more, more, even if our voices grow hoarse_

_Praise this moment with your lips_

_Having maps with the same routes, we were able to encounter each other_

_It's our bond_

_NO, Thank You! I don't need memories_

_Because I firmly and deeply love "now"_

_Getting immersed in my memories is a sweet, adult-like luxury_

_But not yet…I want to hold back from it."_

* * *

"And, cut!" said Jim, motioning to the other two in the lounge. "We got all of them sir."

"All right! That's groovy news!" said DJ Rick, opening the door.

"Thanks, girls. We should have the album ready in a couple of days." said Mike.

"You're welcome." said Mugi as she and the girls packed their gear. "Shall we go back to the house?"

"Yeah," the others sighed.

"Oh no, I have to lug this thing again?" Ritsu groaned.

"And what was this I was hearing of you trying to get payback for me?" Mio asked her ladyfriend.

"No, it was a misunderstanding, it was...ack!" A few headbumps came up.

* * *

"As our wonderful musical heroes complete their recording, what will befall them next as they balance their talent with that of Pokémon Trainers? Tune in next time on the next exciting episode of...Poke-ON!" said a narrator back at Nodoka's house.

"Those were some of the best songs out there," said Jun, stretching as the credits rolled.

"I agree, and a couple of Eurovision finalist songs, too," added Nao.

"Ojou-sama is enjoying herself, it seems," Sumire said, finishing the rest of the popcorn.

"Well, I hope you guys enjoyed your stay here," Nodoka said.

"Let us know when the next episode is on so that we can check and see how they are doing," Jun said. "This is getting exciting, even though I still can't believe they are in it."

"We'll be on our way," Nao said, as the three of them left. "Bye..."

"Take care, you guys," Nodoka said. She flipped the television on, and it was back to some talking heads discussing the game. After cleaning up and taking a bath, she went to bed. On top of her futon was an LA Kings jersey. She elected to wear it over her underwear because it was a bit too warm inside the room, but she didn't want to shiver.

"Los Angeles Kings," Nodoka whispered. "If those boys don't get the Stanley Cup, I will be very disappointed." Soon enough, she fell into a deep sleep as the moonlight shined on her, a radiant angel caught between two worlds: her own and that of her friends.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 5**


	6. The Camp

**Poke-ON!**

**Chapter 6:**

**The Camp**

* * *

"All this homework just for getting ready to be an OB/GYN? UGH! Med School teachers are slave drivers!" Nodoka Manabe thought to herself as she came into her apartment. On her iPod was a rather obscure piece of musical comedy: Lautar by Pasha Parfeny of Moldova. "Better check the DVR. This trumpet makes you mine, girl."

Nodoka knew very well that Sweden had won the competition, and it wasn't close. And with that out of the way, she placed her books on a table, and after a long bath, did some studying of the most recent lessons. "We're going u-u-u-u-u-u-up..." she hummed to herself, writing some notes.

One hour and a half passed before she checked the DVR. And sure enough, once again she caught the latest episode of PokeON. "Now to get ready for the gang." After changing and having some popcorn and drinks set up, Nodoka checked her watch. "You have never been to my show..." The doorbell rang. Ding dong. Say no more. "Oh! They're here."

"Hi Nodoka." said Jun as the hostess opened the door. "Can we come in?"

"Hey girls. Huh? I see you brought extra company. Megumi Sokabe. Long time no see!" said Nodoka giving her a nice hug.

"Hello there. You know, when I heard what happened to Mio and her band I had to see for myself!" said Megumi. "She really did it this time, didn't she?"

"Uh sure, I suppose she did, I don't know what else to tell you," said Nodoka before turning to the rest of the newcomers. "And, from what the girls told me, you must be their friends from the world-famous Japan Women's University. Let's see. Akira Wada, Sachi Hayashi, Ayame Yoshida, Kana Yoshii and Chiyo Hirose right?" she asked, pointing.

"You are correct, Miss Nodoka." said Kana. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Ok. Come on in. For all you new viewers, I'll play the first 5 episodes while I get some more treats." said Nodoka before she did just that.

"This should be fun to watch," Sachi said to the others as Nodoka temporarily went back to checking her notes and writing some more important tidbits on proper nursing etiquette.

"We felt like we had to tell them." said Jun Suzuki.

"I know. Did Kana make a better light music club president then Ritsu?" asked Nodoka.

"If you get past her obsession over money and high school uniforms, then yeah, pretty much."

"I see." said Nodoka, who spent another two hours studying while Kana and her clique oohed and aahed at the misadventures of Hokago Tea Time, young women in a pinch. Nao Okuda, Sumire Satou and Jun observed their reactions, a mixed bag.

"Looks like they finished." said Sumire to the crew.

"Let's see what they think." said Nao.

"Right." said Jun before they went back to the newcomers.

"So what do you guys think of that?" asked Nodoka, closing her books before rejoining the others.

"I have never been a fan of the Pokémon franchise because I think it's silly," said Sachi, "but these girls broke the mold with authority. Not a bad predicament they are in."

"Professor Birch is kinda cute," Chiyo added. "Cute enough to be my dad."

"So what we understand is that Ritsu pressed some sort of panic button, and they ended up in the show," Akira noted. "I don't get it. Something like that actually exists?"

"It's stored away somewhere, so we don't have to worry," Nodoka told her.

"I wouldn't touch that thing if I was them. Quite a shame."

"They're off doing something out of the ordinary, and they even got a contract," Ayame said. "Good for them. We're talented musicians, but when we performed with them, we never got a chance to be that good. The mystique of the parallel universe."

Kana has the last say, "Damn. We're gonna be in for a wild ride."

"Well, did we expect anything less?" asked Nodoka. The new girls shook their heads no. "That's a no."

"So with that said let's see what our good friends from Sakura are doing this time." said Jun.

"I thought that would never come up." said Nodoka turning on the latest episode.

"Sorry. I had to say it." The others looked at Jun with suspicious eyes. "Oh, come on, man!"

* * *

A lone squirrel raced across the lawn of the Ketchum house as Professor Oak walked up to the entrance. "Oh, hi Professor Oak. Come on in," Delia said after opening the door.

"Why, thank you Delia. Are the girls inside?" the professor asked her.

"Yep. Now, they're trying to figure out where to have their training camp. You think you could let them use your beach house?" asked Delia.

"Well, I don't see why not." said Professor Oak as they walked to where the girls were. Sawako Yamanaka was chatting with her Pokémon, Lucky.

"I tell you, Lucky, looking after lovesick girls is not an easy thing to do. I wonder how Ash would take it once we meet him." sighed Sawako.

"Treecko treecko treecko." said Lucky, as if to say, "I don't think he'll bother."

"Pika pika." said Charger, as if to say, "I second that."

"Good afternoon, Miss Sawako." said Professor Oak as he came in the room.

She turned around "Oh hi there, Prof Oak. You got something for us?" asked Sawako.

"Well," he said, looking around, "to start, I'm still trying to figure out how to get you home."

"Yeah, about that...listen, do you think you could come up with a way so we can go back and forth between worlds?" asked Sawako.

"I guess that can be possible. May I ask why?" asked Professor Oak.

She whispered in his ear. "The girls are smitten with Delia's son." said Sawako making Oak chuckle.

"Ah to be young again. I'll put that on my to-do list." he said, writing a few notes quickly.

"If only there's a way for Ash to marry all of them. I just don't want any of them to be heartbroken. They're all like daughters to me." said Sawako.

"I figured. Well as a matter of fact there is. It was made when I got started here." said Professor Oak.

"What did you say?" asked the girls in chorus, snapping out of their trances.

"Oh, hello girls, it's me. You see, if a male Pokémon Trainer wins a championship in any region, no matter which he can marry up to 10 girls of his choosing." said Prof Oak.

"Did you hear that, girls?" asked Sawako before seeing the dumbstruck look on their faces. A little redox was in order, harking back to the time Yui joined the light music club their first year of high school. Instant replay. Mio Akiyama and Ritsu Tainaka pinched each other's cheeks. And others followed suit, Ui Hirasawa to Azusa Nakano, and back. Yui Hirasawa just stood there, confused as Tsumugi Kotobuki pinched her cheeks.

"We can really be a legal family?" Mugi asked, scratching her head.

"Only if you can talk Ash into it." said Professor Oak.

"YAY!" cheered the girls, high-fiving each other. Delia could only smile.

* * *

"Pause?" Jun asked Nodoka, who paused. "Sumire, you have your head in your hands. Problem?"

"Ojou-sama...in a harem?" Sumire asked, the tears falling out her eyes? "I thought she was going to be mine...this is so, so wrong!"

"I feel sorry for you, Sumire," asked Nao.

"I don't get it," Kana asked the crew, "What the heck is up with the rule stating that a male Pokémon Trainer can have his own harem once he wins the biggest prize?"

"It doesn't make any sense to me, either," Chiyo said. "Stupid panic button."

"What's a harem?" Ayame asked.

Sachi whipped out her iPad, "According to the wikis, harem is a loose subgenre of anime and manga characterized by a protagonist surrounded, usually amorously, by three or more members of the opposite sex."

"Oh brother," Akira groaned, placing a palm to her forehead.

Sachi went on. "The most common and practically tantamount scenario is a male surrounded by a group of females; when this is reversed it is informally referred to as a reverse harem, or gyakuharemu. More recent variants include removing the protagonist's opposing sex to allow for yuri harems and yaoi harems (as with Gakuen Heaven). The term is derived from the Arabic 'harem', originally defined as a private sanctum for women where men were forbidden but, modernly defined outside its original meaning as 'a group of women associated in any way with one man or household'."

"I would never put myself in that type of situation: reducing myself to a cliché or a stock character," Nao said. "I get my own man to myself and start a family from there, end of story."

"So that's what a harem is," Ayame replied. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to put myself in that situation either."

"I'll go make some more popcorn, since the bowl is empty," Nodoka said. "Let's first press Play...and done."

* * *

"I think our guest could use some tea, Mrs. Ketchum." said Mio to Tsumugi.

"On my way, Mrs. Ketchum." said Mugi heading for the kitchen.

"I'll help, Mrs. Ketchum." said Ui.

"Please do," Delia replied, clasping her hands.

"Let's go make sure he's comfy, Mrs. Ketchum." said Yui.

"After you, Mrs. Ketchum." said Azusa.

"I'll make sure he has some fans on him, Mrs. Ketchum." said Ritsu.

"Good idea, Mrs. Ketchum." said Mio.

"Oh my!" said Prof Oak surprised at the treatment he's getting. "This splendid. And they are even treating you with respect, Delia. You're getting old!"

"I should explain. At our high school, my girls knew how to properly conduct themselves when treating guests," said Sawako. "And one time, they spent time working on proper conduct thanks to Mugi, who helped the girls secure a part time job at the cafe that caters to the club during their meetings. They learned how to work as a team, to help make their guests comfortable, and to help enjoy their experience. These are skills that are relevant to being a proper housewife. I also make them say this because I have a maid fetish."

"I see. Clever stuff. Well I'm glad that I was able to help." said Professor Oak, sipping a cup of tea, grinning from ear to ear.

"Pika pika pika." said Charger, as if to say, "They are doing a little too much."

"Treecko treecko." said Lucky, as if to say, "Tell me about it. Mrs. Ketchum this, Mrs. Ketchum that. At least she isn't Mrs. Robinson."

"Anyway. I came here today to give you girls all your Pokedexs. Sawako told me you all want to be Pokémon Handers so I made sure that's in the IDs they have." said Professor Oak.

"Thanks. Uh what's a Pokedex?" asked Yui making the girls slap their foreheads.

"That's odd. I swore that Ritsu was the only one sleeping through the intro class." said Professor Oak.

"Onee-chan can only think of one thing at a time." sighed Ui.

"Exactly," replied the others. Yui scratched her head, giggling in embarrassment as a sweatdrop came down her head.

* * *

"Oh my God," Kana said, arms crossed as Nodoka paused the DVR. "Mrs. Ketchum over and over again? Mrs. Ketchum? Seriously? Mrs. Ketchum? Guys, you're done with college. Why are you acting like housemaids?"

"So this is what happens when you have a prospering harem," Nao noted. "Good thing I'm here with you guys and not there, in the show."

"I'm with Nao," Sumire added. "Ojou-sama..."

"Typical of Yui," Ayame said. "She always spaces out like crazy and just can't focus on multiple things at a time. Only one, that's it."

"Yui Hirasawa in a nutshell," Chiyo remarked.

"Oy, Nodoka, can you get us more popcorn?" Akira asked. "We're still hungry, and this bowl is not big enough for all of us!"

"Yes, Akira," Nodoka said, taking the bowl and popping two bags of kettle corn in quick succession.

"I never want to be a housemaid when I grew up," Sachi said, tucking her hair. "I want to be a rock star, just like the rest of you folks."

"Amen, sister!" said the others, who high-fived Sachi.

"Popcorn's ready," Nodoka said, bringing out a heaping bowl of kernels.

"Mmmm, chow time," Akira said with glee.

"Want me to go play this?"

"Yes, Nodoka," they all said with popcorn in their mouths.

"with pleasure."

* * *

"Oh, I see. The Pokédex was created by yours truly as an invaluable tool to Trainers in the Pokémon world,' said Professor Oak. "It gives information about all Pokémon in the world that are contained in its database, although it differs in how it acquires and presents information over the different medias. However, they are also only given to a few Trainers at a time, generally to the ones that are felt to have exceptional potential and skill. There are different types of Pokédexes and each Pokédex is special to a specific region."

"Whoa," Yui said.

"Now Pokédex entries are typically only two or three sentences in length, and are bits of information about the Pokémon referred to. In some events it gives background information on the habitat or activities of this Pokémon in the wild; at other times it gives other bits of information on the Pokémon's history or anatomy. The information included is important info on the Pokémon, height, weight (once obtained), cry, other forms, a few sentences about the Pokémon, and a picture of the Pokémon."

"Oh." said Yui. "That's a lot of information...professor..." A trail of smoke came off her head.

"Sorry about that," he replied. "You should write it down."

"We knew this was going to happen," Ritsu said, patting Yui on the back.

"Now, I also have some extra Pokeballs for you to catch wild Pokémon with. And since I heard you was looking for a training camp, I would like to offer you the use of my beach resort." said Professor Oak.

"Amazing. Thanks a lot, that's a big help." said Mio.

The professor produced a large map. "Just follow this map. Oh and I'm working on a way that can make lugging your music gear a whole lot easier so if you would wait until I can meet you there, it would be a big help as well."

"Can we wait for him? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?" begged Ritsu.

"You learned your lesson?" asked Mio.

"Uh huh." said Ritsu.

"Sure. said Mio making Ritsu glomp her.

"Thank you!"

* * *

"Are we packed up?" Sawako asked the band.

"We are," Mio replied.

"I do have a van that can fit your bags but not your instruments," Delia said. "Sawako, do you want to borrow my vehicle?"

"That would be perfect. Thanks."

"All right, time for vacation!" Ritsu said. She was about to run out the door before Mio grabbed her by the shoulder, stopping her instantly.

"Slow down. Let's all go."

"Riiiiight," the others said, grabbing their bags and packing the trunk of the red SUV Delia owned. It looked similar to a Ford Explorer.

"I'm going to stay here and come up with something that can bring you your instruments," Professor Oak said. "Until then, enjoy your trip, and I'll see you there."

"Thanks, Professor Oak!" the girls said, bowing.

"Bye, ladies," Delia said to the group, as they got in her SUV. "Have a nice trip."

"Let's start this thing up and head off to his house!" Sawako said, starting up the engine. "It's a sure sign of a great time, here we go!"

"I don't like the sounds of this," Mio said. "Miss Sawako is driving..."

"Scared already?" Ritsu groaned. "God, I don't get you."

"What song are you going to play?" Ui asked Sawako, turning on the radio.

"I don't want to listen to heavy metal this time around. Let's try something a little bit more easy to listen to." A slight twist of the knob, and some techno was blaring through.

"Turn it up, Sawa-chan!" Yui exclaimed.

"Yes, ma'am!" She rolled down the windows as the car raced through the freeway en route to Professor Oak's summer villa.

* * *

_"Why, why can't this moment last forevermore?_

_Tonight, tonight eternity's an open door_

_No, don't ever stop doing the things you do_

_Don't go, in every breath I take I'm breathing you_

_Euphoria_

_Forever, till the end of time_

_From now on, only you and I_

_We're going u-u-u-u-u-up..._

_Euphoria_

_An everlasting piece of art_

_A beating love within my heart_

_We're going u-u-u-u-u-up..._

_We are here, we're all alone in our own universe_

_We are free, where everything's allowed and love comes first_

_Forever and ever together, we sail into infinity_

_We're higher and higher and higher, we're reaching for divinity_

_Euphoria_

_Forever, till the end of time_

_From now on, only you and I_

_We're going u-u-u-u-u-up..._

_Euphoria_

_An everlasting piece of art_

_A beating love within my heart_

_We're going u-u-u-u-u-up..._

_Forever we sail into infinity_

_We're higher, we're reaching for divinity_

_Euphoria... euphoria..._

_We're going u-u-u-u-u-up..._

_Euphoria_

_An everlasting piece of art_

_A beating love within my heart_

_We're going up..._

_Euphoria... euphoria..._

_We're going u-u-u-u-u-up!"_

* * *

"And here we are," Sawako said to the band, who got off the van to take out their luggage. The drive took about 90 minutes.

"Wow, this sure looks pretty nice," Ritsu said. "This looks similar to Mugi's summer villa."

"This does resemble my summer villa, and the biggest one at that," Tsumugi said as they walked into the villa. "I think the professor was able to book us the largest one we could have."

"This looks so nice," Azusa said. "The beach is next door."

"Looks like someone will be working on her tan," Ritsu said to her. "Isn't that right?"

"Stop it, Ritsu-sempai!"

"I think we should relax for a little bit before we get serious," Sawako said to the girls.

"No, Miss Sawako, we should actually test our Pokémon and actually learn what it means to be a Pokémon Trainer!" Mio exclaimed.

"You're outvoted, Mio-sempai," Azusa said to her. Mio looked at the others, who decided to support Sawako's decision.

"Awww, whatever, let's have some fun!"

"Yeah!" said the crew, as they unpacked, then changed into their swimsuits.

Charger looked on, confused. "Pika?" As if to say, "We're starting now?" Yui looked at him and winked. "Pika pika pi~~~~!" he exclaimed, as if to say, "Here we go!"

Professor Oak's summer villa looked exactly like Tsumugi's with one notable difference: the presence of a Pokémon Center on the beach with Nurse Joy staffing. Nurse Joy had a Blissey helping her with fixing a number of Pokémon that were injured or sick. This was a relatively light day, as only a few Pokémon were being bandaged up. On most days, the Pokémon Center was busy, with Pokémon Trainers from the nearby cities checking in to have their Pokémon fixed.

* * *

"I remember when we were at Mugi-chan's summer villa and how we made love on the beach, Azunyan," Yui said to Azusa as the two of them walked down the beach, Charger following them. Yui was wearing her aqua two-piece while Azusa ditched her pink, casual one-piece for a white two-piece string bikini with pink lining and HTT print. "Those were such happy times."

"You always like to recall those high school days, Yui-sempai," Azusa said, her long, black hair wavering against the wind. "I remember that you liked to treat me as if I was your cat."

"I still do, even though we're adults," Yui said. "You know very well that you'll always be my cat. You'll always be my Azunyan."

"Yui-sempai," Azusa whispered as Yui embraced her. "I love you..." The two of them shared a long, deep kiss as Azusa wrapped her arms and legs around her.

Charger looked on, blushing wildly. "Pika, piiiikaaaaa..." he cooed, as if to say, "This scene is so hot, I wish I could suffer a nosebleed right now..."

"There goes onee-chan, making love to Azusa-chan again," Ui said in her white two-piece to the others, who were simply relaxing on the sands.

"Some things never change," Mio said to Ritsu, donning her blue bikini with orange and white stripes. "Oy, stop groping me, Ritsu!"

"Ehhhh? But I love you so much, Mio. At least let me get my hands on some solid golden boobs...ahhh!" she cried, getting headbump. Ritsu was wearing a white two-piece with orange lining. "That hurt."

"Such a tease. Knock it off...for now."

"Mou..."

"Hey everyone," Nurse Joy said, walking over to Ui, Mugi, Mio, Ritsu and Sawako. "My name is Nurse Joy, and I am in charge of the Pokémon Center that is nearby."

"Pleasure to meet you," Sawako said, shaking her hand. "I am Sawako Yamanaka, the manager of Hokago Tea Time. We're doing our training camp here at Professor Oak's villa."

"Wonderful. One thing I should let you know is that I do have relatives who manage different Pokémon Centers all over the world, and our mission is the same: we treat sick and injured Pokémon, but we will have a word with you if you are not treating them with respect."

"Fair enough, Nurse Joy."

"Well, enjoy your time here, and if you have any issues or questions, let me know."

"Thank you, nurse," Ui said as Norse Joy returned to her Pokémon Center to do her work.

"So, it says in this book," said Tsumugi, who had her hair tied back while wearing beige with a floral print sarong, "Charmander can breathe fire, which allows them to use a wide range of Fire-type attacks. However, the strength of these are very closely connected to the strength and health of the Charmander, since it draws on the life force which fuels the flame on its tail to fuel the flames of its attacks. With time, it can learn powerful Fire-type techniques like Flamethrower and Fire Blast. It can even learn to breathe the blue flames of Dragon Rage. It can also use the flame on its tail to attack by swinging it about, or wield its small, yet sharp claws to use Slash. However, these attacks are usually weaker than those from the flames Charmander breathes."

"Ricchan, are you listening?" asked Sawako in her purple two-piece.

"All ears. So Skytorch knows how to breathe blue fire, like those from the gas stove in my house," Ritsu noted.

"It also says here," Mugi added, "while a Charmander can certainly grow to be a very powerful Pokémon, its strength in battle is very closely connected to its condition and health. Therefore, like a real fire, it must be tended to regularly and not strained or neglected. Most Trainers should not have a problem with this, though impatient ones who expect it to be very strong right off the bat will have severe difficulty raising this Pokémon."

"So that means...?"

"It means you need to treat your little Skytorch with respect and you can't expect it to do everything from Day One," Mio said to her.

"Can you look up the information for Bruce?" Ui asked Mugi.

"Sure thing. That's Torchic, right?"

"I think that's the technical name for it."

"Right. Torchic, Torchic. Ah, here we go. Torchic is a small chick that is covered in orange and yellow downy feathers. Its wings are underdeveloped and are almost useless aside from keeping the Pokémon warm. Its legs and feet however are well developed for running and scratching. It also has a crest on its head which vaguely resembles a flame and it is the only set of feathers that stick up. It also possess a flame sac much like other fire Pokémon: Vulpix and Flareon."

"Wow," Ui said. "That's so cool!"

"Being a young Pokémon, Torchic is naturally curious and is very inquisitive about things. Thus, it needs someone to guide it and to train them. They will follow its Trainer with unsteady steps. Individual personalities range from meek to headstrong. Torchic apparently doesn't like the dark because it cannot see what is in front of it."

"That fits you so well, Ui," Ritsu sneered. "It even looks a little bit like you."

Ui giggled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Now, for mine's. Ginseng, a.k.a. Bulbasaur...Bulbasaur is a quadruped, reptilian creature that somewhat resembles a toad or a young dinosaur with a spotted blue-green hide. It has three white toes or claws growing out of its four legs, and its eyes are a bright red. The most notable feature of this Pokémon is the onion-like bulb on its back, which grows from a seed planted on its back by its mother at birth. Unlike the parasitic tochukaso mushrooms growing on the back of Paras, which eventually take over its body as it evolves into Parasect, Bulbasaur's bulb shares a symbiotic relationship that is beneficial for both. This allows Bulbasaur to get an enhanced boost of energy from the sun during the day and the bulb to remain growing and strong at night. The bulb also contains many seeds from which it draws nutrients."

"No wonder you called your Bulbasaur Ginseng," Mio remarked.

Mugi went on. "Bulbasaur have a variety of Grass-type abilities granted to it by the bulb growing on its back. Powders, scents, petals, and seeds can come from the very tip of the bulb, and vines and leaves can come from the base. By manipulating these into moves like Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Petal Dance, Leaf Storm, Power Whip, Bullet Seed, Seed Bomb, Sweet Scent, Poison Powder, and Sleep Powder, Bulbasaur have quite an arsenal at their disposal. The bulb can absorb sunlight, allowing Bulbasaur to restore health with Synthesis or fire off a powerful Solar Beam."

"Mugi's got quite a handicap," Ritsu said to Mio.

"I'm a boss," Mugi said, flexing her muscles.

"Look up mine's next," Sawako asked. "Give me the 4-1-1 on L-U-C-K-Y!"

Mugi flipped the pages. "Lucky the Treecko...here we go. Treecko is a small, green, bipedal reptilian Pokémon. Treecko's hands and feet each have three digits. Treecko has a large, dark green tail with two separate lobes, similar to the tail of a Wartortle. Its stomach and throat are red. Treecko has yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils. It also has a line across on its stomach resembling a pouch."

"Ooooh, that looks nice."

"Ahhhhh, Yui-sempai is so amazing!" Azusa exclaimed as she and Yui continued to consummate their love.

"Azunyan...this feels so good," Yui moaned, her breathing hitched.

"Are you two and Charger enjoying yourselves?" Sawako called out.

"Yui-sempai...oh yes...Yui-sempaaaaai!" Azusa screamed as her limit was broken.

"Pika, pikaaaaaa," groaned Charger as if to say, "if my nose knew how to bleed like you humans do, it would. I've reached my limit."

"All right, I'm going to go off for a swim," Ritsu said. "Hey Mio," she whispered.

"What?"

"Mind the house of barnacles that's just next to you."

"Eeek!" that gave Mio chills.

"Ahahahahahahahah!" And Ritsu went out into the ocean to soak it all in.

"Don't start with that again, Ritsu-sempai," Ui groaned. "Good God..."

"Mugi," Mio said flatly to her.

"Yeah?"

"Look up the info for Radar."

"Mudkip is it? So I heard you-"

"Don't! Don't say it. I've heard the meme too many times."

"Sorry." Tsumugi flipped through the pages as Sawako took off to build some sandcastles, Lucky watching with intent. And she read the info. "Mudkip is a small, blue, amphibious Pokémon with a large head, wide mouth, black, beady eyes and orange, star-shaped external gills on its cheeks. It also has a fin on the top of its head and a light-blue fin for a tail. It moves around on all four legs, and has a light-blue underside."

"Any special abilities?"

"Yeah, there's plenty. Check this out: Mudkip can use the fin on its head to detect subtle changes in air and water currents, and can detect nearby bodies of water. In this way, it can also detect danger. Like most Water-type Pokémon, Mudkip can shoot water from its mouth. When in the water, Mudkip breathes using the gills on its cheeks. On land, it can powerfully lift large boulders by planting its four feet and heaving. If it is faced with a tight situation in battle, Mudkip will become strong enough to crush rocks bigger than itself."

"Bigger than Radar, huh? That's one strong Pokémon I got. What about Hardtop?"

"You mean Squirtle, right?"

"Yeah. Him."

"Let's see. It says here...Squirtle is a short, tailed bipedal Pokémon. However, it has also been shown to be able to walk on all fours. They resemble a light blue turtle with their most notable feature being the hard shell on their back. This shell forms and hardens on its back after birth. They could perhaps be distantly related to some other turtle-like Pokémon, such as Torkoal and Turtwig, but Squirtle seems to only be closely related to their evolutions. Squirtle's shell is an extremely helpful defensive tool. They can withdraw into the shell to block physical attacks."

"Interesting."

"Their smooth, hard shell and head also aid them in other ways, such as minimizing their resistance in water to increase their swimming speed, and allowing them to launch attacks like Rapid Spin and Skull Bash.

Squirtle is a natural-born swimmer. However, due to their size, it's easier for them to transport something small (like a Pikachu) than to carry their Trainer. Their jaws may not look like much, but they are strong enough that a Squirtle can learn to use a Bite attack. Squirtle's tail seems to resemble that of a squirrel's tail, which allows them to use moves such as Tail Whip and Aqua Tail."

"So it's got a very good defense because it's a turtle."

"He's like Ton-chan in a way. According to this book, they are very loyal to their groups, but they get along better with other Pokémon than with humans, and can sometimes have a bit of an attitude towards humans. Fits Azusa-chan very well."

"Okay, I'm going to go for a walk," Mio said stretching.

"See you in a bit, Mio-chan."

* * *

For Mio Akiyama, walking around in her bikini in the summer by the beach was the ultimate release. When she was by herself, she never felt so good. It was as if she wanted this moment more than anything. She loved being who she was, a free-spirited, classy soul; a woman who never stopped in pursuing her dream: to become the best musician she could be. And while the Pokémon universe she was in had he charms, she wanted a husband. Mio wanted to marry someone and have a family. She needed to settle down. Who was going to pay her house's bills and be the breadwinner? None other than the one that won Mio's heart for good, of course. She hoped that this Ash Ketchum guy would bring home the bacon, but she was also aware that there were no guarantees. Ash could win the prize, but he was not obligated to have 10 girls to keep him company. It was purely optional.

Like Mugi's villa, the private beach of Professor Oak had a tide pool. Mio had a penchant for tide pools, and so she decided to check it out. After about 15 minutes walking, she decided to take a rest under the sun.

Suddenly, a big, black ball of purple gas crept up to Mio. "Hellooooooo..." the ball said. "Ghaaaaastlyyyyy..."

Mio opened her eyes and screamed in horror. "Kyaaaaaaaaa!" And she made a run for it. She moved pretty fast for someone with a big bust, but the ball moved faster. As she made a break for the sands, she tripped and fell.

The ball closed in, and waved of purple gas surround her. Mio screamed faded, and she fainted, with cold sweat dripping all over her sculpted body. A strong wind blew the purple ball away into the ocean. But Mio was still out cold.

Ritsu noticed and swam back to shore. As she reached the sands, she noticed Mio literally out cold. Was she breathing? Was she still alive? She tried to give Mio CPR, to no avail.

"Oh no. Oh no!" Ritsu exclaimed, tears coming out of her eyes. "Guys, get over here! There's something wrong with Mio!"

Yui and Azusa, who were sleeping after making love to each, woke up in an instant. "Ritsu-sempai's calling us, over there, Yui-sempai!" Azusa said. "Come on!"

"What's going on, Ricchan?" Yui wondered.

Tsumugi put away the book and ran over to Ritsu. "Ricchan, is something wrong?"

Ui followed her. "Is something wrong with Mio?"

Charger and Lucky also ran over to them. "Pika pika," Charger said, as if to say, "Oh, this isn't good."

"Treecko treecko," Lucky added, as if to say, "You got that right."

Sawako also ran over to the others, and the look on her face was grave. "What's going on?"

A disconsolate Ritsu was in tears, shaking her head as she hugged her unconscious ladyfriend. "Mio is...Mio is...!"

* * *

**END CHAPTER 6**


	7. The Proving Grounds

**Poke-ON!**

**Chapter 7**

**The Proving Grounds**

* * *

"Guys, I have some news to tell you," said Akira Wada to Sachi Hayashi, Ayame Yoshida, Chiyo Hirose, Kana Yoshii, Megumi Sokabe, Nodoka Manabe and Jun Suzuki over at Nodoka's house. Nodoka was making another batch of popcorn.

"What is it?" Chiyo asked her.

"I can't believe it. The Los Angeles Kings have taken a 2-0 lead on the New Jersey Devils in the Stanley Cup Finals," she said.

"That's your team, isn't it Nodoka?" Kana asked her.

"Unbelievable," Nodoka said, bringing the bowl of popcorn to the girls. "Aren't they great?"

"Forecheck, forecheck, forecheck," Ayame remarked.

"That's what the Kings essentially do while Jonathan Quick makes saves that are as fast as his name," Sachi thought. "And I don't follow hockey, even though I do see highlights online."

"Is there a team you follow?" Megumi asked, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"I follow the Ducks, but casually."

"Hmmm...Maybe LA could sweep this series, but the next game is on Tuesday morning," said Kana.

"All talk about hockey aside, what do you think of the story so far?" asked Nodoka to the others.

"Man, I really hope Mio is all right," Megumi said, clasping her hands. "I don't want her to die like that."

"Killing off somebody so soon is not the way to go," Ayame protested. "I can't accept that!"

"I'm sure things will work out," Akira mused. "Cross your fingers."

"Let's see what happens," Nodoka said, pressing the Play button on her DVR.

* * *

Sawako Yamanaka went over to the scene and checked Mio Akiyama's pulse. There was a pulse and she could hear a noise. "She's breathing," she said. "But she needs to take a rest."

"What a relief," Ritsu said. "I thought she was a goner."

"Ricchan, can you carry Mio and bring her inside the house to rest?"

"Aye, aye, captain!" she replied, carrying Mio to a bedroom inside the villa that was next to the sands. Gently, she laid her down and watched over her. "Mio, please wake up," she said, caressing her face. "I can't let you leave me like this..."

"Well, this sucks. With Mio-chan now sleeping through her ordeal and Ricchan staying by her bedside till she wakes up, what are we gonna do now?" asked Yui Hirasawa to the others.

"I'll tell you what are we gonna do." said Azusa Nakano as she took out a visor and sunglasses, while donning a light hooded jacket. "We're gonna train our Pokémon and make them proud of us!"

"Right!" said the others, pumping their fists. They returned to the villa to prepare for four weeks of training on the beach. As for Mio, she was still sleeping through her ordeal and would not wake for a while.

The first day was an eventful occasion. Targets were set all over the beach for the Pokémon to hit. "Hardtop! Water Gun!" said Azusa.

"Squirtle!" said Hardtop, letting out a jet of water from his mouth on a target.

"Now let's try Skull Bash!" said Azusa. Hardtop gave another target a big headbutt. The target fell down within seconds.

"Squirtle Squirtle!" said Hardtop, as if to say, "Not bad!"

"Now! Rapid Spin!" said Azusa. Hardtop went into his shell and took out another target.

"Way to go Azusa!" said Tsumugi Kotobuki, high-fiving her companion.

"Can you do something like this?" asked Azusa.

"Sure. Watch. Ginseng! Let's start with...Razor Leaf!" said Mugi.

"Bulbasaur!" roared Ginseng, letting loose waves upon waves of leaves at his first target.

"Now let's follow it with...Vine Whip!" said Mugi.

"Bulbasaur!" said Ginseng, demolishing the next target with vines coming out of him.

"My turn. Bruce! Ember!" said Ui Hirasawa, Yui's younger sister, pointing in the direction of the target.

"Torchiiiiiiic!" said Bruce, turning a target into ashes with small flames.

"Now follow it with...Peck!" said Ui. Bruce was pecking at the next target, which fell into a dismembered heap of wood.

"Not bad, but here's mine's. Lucky! Pound!" said Sawako, pointing to the target.

"Treeckooooo!" said Lucky pounding down the target with his tail.

"Nice. Let's follow it with...Bullet Seed!" said Sawako.

"Treeckoooo!" Lucky let loose some seeds from his mouth. The target was toppled in no time.

"Now! Quick Attack!" said Sawako making Lucky take down a cluster of targets at a high speed.

"My turn. Charger! Quick Attack!" said Yui, making Charger take out another cluster of targets at the same fast pace as Lucky.

"Love the speed." said Sawako.

"I'm just getting started, Sawa-chan. Now, Charger! Thunderbolt!" said Yui, pointing to the next set of targets.

"Pika-CHUUUUU!" Charger took out five of them in one fell swoop.

"Let's follow that with...Thunder!" said Yui.

"Pika-CHUUU!" Charger took out 6 more targets. Three attacks, 16 targets. This was turning into candy.

"Good job girls. Let's call it a day." said Azusa as she, Ui, Sawako, Mugi and Yui high-fived each other, their Pokémon following them to an area where refreshments were sold.

* * *

Ritsu looked at Mio, who was still in her black bikini, sleeping ever so beautifully on the bed. Mio slowly opened her eyes. "Ughhhh...where am I?" she whispered to Ritsu, caressing her face.

"Mio," Ritsu said, tears of relief falling down. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Ritsu, I thought I was going to die. I was so scared..."

"It's over. It's all over."

"Ritsu..." Mio whispered, removing Ritsu's hairband, "I'm sorry if I treated you badly before we got here...It's all my fault."

"What are you talking about?" she chuckled as she let a hand work its way down her chest. "You survived. And I'm glad you're with me. How long have you known me?"

"Too many years to count," she said, smiling.

"I didn't want you to go, and I thought you were a goner. I'm glad you're still here so I can love you the way I wanted to."

"Ritsu..." Mio whispered again. "Where are the others?"

"Don't mind them," she said. "They left us alone intentionally. They left us alone so I can be with you."

"That's good," Mio said as her lips locked with Ritsu's, and they both shared a long, deep intense kiss. Ritsu slipped a hand under Mio's bra so she could lift the top and caress her voluptuous breasts. Ritsu gave her breasts a nice squeeze before she sucked them, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Mio. Those hands that were making love to her cleavage were now stroking her core. One finger. Two. Mio cried out her lover's name as she felt euphoria when Ritsu touched her in that spot where no one else did.

Slowly undoing her top and bottom, Ritsu proceeded to make love to every part Mio, who was also nude. Their cored grinded for the longest time as their heads thrashed back, each one craving for the sex of the other, their temperatures rising like the heat outside, their bodies sweating profusely. Ritsu bit Mio's right ear lightly before sucking on it. The taste of her was something Ritsu Tainaka craved for so long. Mio returned the favor as Ritsu moved up and down. She wanted this so much. Too much. While Pecha Berries were a perfect antidote to monsters like Ghastlys and Gengars, rest followed by tribadism turned out to be an even better cure.

* * *

"So what shall we do for the rest of the day?" asked Yui as she and the training party came back in the house.

"Maybe we should look over our notes and see what our Pokémon know so far?" asked Mugi.

"I know what Charger can do. So far he knows Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Quick Attack, Tackle and Agility." said Yui.

"Pika pika!" said Charger.

Azusa counted the moves with her fingers. "Water Gun, Skull Bash and Rapid Spin. That's not too bad."

"And Ginseng knows Razor Leaf and Vine Whip," Mugi added.

"Ember...check. Peck...check," Ui said.

"Lucky knows how to do Pound, Bullet Seed and Quick Attack," Sawako noted. "Isn't it cool to learn something new every day?"

"Ritsu-sempai and Mio-sempai have yet to train with their Pokémon," Azusa replied. She looked in the bedroom, and those two were sleeping...without any clothes on. "I don't think they will train for a while..." she deadpanned, embarrassed.

"What the..." Tsumugi took a look, and then closed the door. "We'll just let those two sleep in," she said.

A light bulb went up. Idea time. "Okay guys, I have an idea that you will all love: we get the surfboards Prof Oak got us, and hit the waves!" said Sawako.

"Yeah!" said the girls as they ran to do just that.

"Are they in the back?" Ui asked Sawako.

"In the trunk, they were there already before we placed our bags in it."

* * *

"Ritsu," Mio cooed as she stroke her lover's short brown locks, "did anyone ever tell you how you would make a perfect mom?"

She laughed lightly as she ran her fingers through the long black locks that were slightly disheveled before running her hands down her body. "What are you talking about? You would make an even better mom. See how soft your skin is? Feel it."

"Not if I feel yours first," she said slyly. "Oh my, it's just as soft."

Ritsu's face turned into a tomato. "W...Well, excuse me for being a woman!"

"You're excused," Mio replied, giving Ritsu a kiss. "I always thought that if there was someone that could make me feel the way I feel right now, it had to be you. Who else could excite me by...fondling my boobs like you are now. See?"

"Huh?"

"Your hands. Take a look."

Ritsu looked down. Her right hand was subconsciously massaging Mio's left breast while her left arm was embracing her love. She looked up, slightly embarrassed. "Mio...I can't help myself. I want to have...boobs...as big as this. I can't help it."

Mio chuckled. "Maybe if you drink milk or eat right or whatever, maybe that will all change."

"You think I should get implants or something? I know you were talking with Sachi last year and she said that she wanted to consider it after she was finished with JWU."

"I talked her out of it," Mio said as Ritsu continue to tweak her nipples, eliciting a pleasurable wave of sighs. "Why would Sachi cheat in having a good bust? If she has a flat chest, it's okay. She doesn't have to cheat."

"But yours are natural. They feel real because they are," Ritsu said. "That why I drank from them a few hours ago. And they tasted great. Boy, you would make a wonderful mom."

"So who would be the father? You?"

"Surrogate. Satoshi would have to have sex with you, but I get ownership of her child as the surrogate. Maybe that how it works, I have no idea."

"Think it over. I heard some noises outside while we were sleeping. What do you think they're up to?"

"Surfing or something. I don't need to ride any waves, though."

"Why?"

"I already got you."

"I know, right?"

"Right. Hey, you think we should go get up and take a bath? I also want to see what's on TV."

"Let's do it," Mio said as the two of them went to freshen up.

* * *

"Ohhhh man! That was awesome. Those waves was big! I mean, I haven't surfed that hard since college!" said Yui as she and her party came back in the house three hours later.

"Hang ten indeed, onee-chan! You know, the last time I felt a rush like that was when I confessed my love to Mugi-chan." said Ui.

"And I can still remember that night." said Mugi, her face red as a rose.

"Hey guys." said Ritsu as she and Mio came in the room. Both girls wearing robes.

"MIO!" cried the girls as they ran to hug her.

"We missed you so much!" sobbed Yui.

"It wasn't the same without you!" cried Ui.

"We didn't think you was gonna make it!" sobbed Azusa.

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" cried Mugi.

"I promise. Next time I go on a walk I'll keep Radar with me," said Mio hugging them back. "Guys, let go of me already. Come on."

"You should go ahead and do some training as well, Mio-sempai," said Azusa, pointing to the targets outside that were still standing.

"We'll watch you from inside the house," Yui said.

"No, I want you to watch us from the beach," Ritsu said. "We don't want to be here by ourselves."

"Fine," they all said.

"It's the least you can do."

* * *

"All right, you ready?" Ritsu asked Skytorch. She and Mio were back in their regular getups, as were the others.

"Charmander!" Skytorch exclaimed, jumping a little.

"Okay. Let's start with...Ember!"

"Charmander!" Skytorch shouted, spewing out small flames. A number of targets went down, reduced to ashes.

"Excellent. Now! Metal Claw!"

Skytorch laid a fist on one target, which went down in a second.

"Brilliant. Let's go with...Flamethrower!"

"Charmander!" Skytorch spewed up a blast of fire that took down three targets arranged in a line.

"Your turn, Mio."

"It's Radar time," Mio said to Radar. "Radar! Hydro Cannon!"

"Mudkiiiiip!" Radar gushed out a large blast of water that took down three targets in a line.

"Cool. Now! Water Gun!"

"Mudkip! Mudkip!" Radar blasted some water at a few targets, which went down.

"Let's go with...Water Pulse!"

"Mudkip!" Radar attacked the remaining targets left standing with pulsing blasts of water.

"High five, Mio?" Ritsu offered.

Her ladyfriend accepted the exchange. "Yep. Not bad. Radar knows Hydro Cannon, Water Gun and Water Pulse..."

"...while Skytorch knows Ember, Metal Claw, Smokescreen and Flamethrower. Not bad. Shall we go back in, my lady?"

"After you," Mio replied as the two of them placed their Pokémon back into their balls.

* * *

"You know Charger, these last six weeks have been something else." said Yui while cleaning Gita as she and Charger was looking over the Ocean.

"Pika pika." said Charger, as if you say, "Tell me about it."

"Yeah, I feel like we can take on those gyms. And we'll turn heads with our music while we do it."

"Pika pi." said Charger, as if to say, "Anything is possible."

"Wanna hold Giita for a bit?" asked Yui.

"Pika?" asked Charger, as if to say, "Me?"

"Yeah, just be careful with her." said Yui handing him her guitar. Charger had a bit of trouble holding it but he managed.

"Pika Pika!" said Charger, as if to say, "This is heavy!"

"Aw, you two look cute together!" gushed Yui. Charger used his tail to stun it a bit.

"Ka!" he said, as if to say, "Let go of me, I'm feeling a bit cramped up in here!"

"Maybe I can get Prof. Oak to make you one that's your size," Yui said taking back her guitar.

"Pika." said Charger, as if to say, "You go do that, Yui."

She looked back at the sunset while the others chatted among tea and all the dinner fixings. "Poor Jun. before we came here she told me how much she likes Sumire but she was too shy to tell her. I was thinking of a way to bring them together then we ended up here. Well, maybe it'll work out somehow." said Yui.

"Pika pi." said Charger, as if to say, "I'm with you on that."

"Well, no sense in worrying too much about it. Let's go back to the house. We gotta get up tomorrow so we can get back to Pallet Town and start on our house." said Yui.

"Pika." said Charger jumping on Yui's shoulder, as if to say, "Let's go."

"Besides I can't have Azunyan worry about me so much." said Yui.

"Pika pi." said Charger making Yui kiss him on the cheek. That was as if to say, "I don't you think you have to worry about that right now."

"Thanks so much for listening. You're a sweetheart." she said.

"Pika." said Charger, as if to say, "It's the least I can do, honey."

* * *

"As Yui and Charger continue prepping up for a possible big day at the gym, what will be of the new home of Hokago Tea Time? Will our heroes be ready for the gauntlet that awaits them? Find out on the next exciting episode of...Poke-ON!" the narrator said.

"That narrator makes everything feel so cheesy," Kana said.

"Oh look, New Jersey won 3-1, and now LA is leading the series 3-1," Akira noted on her device/

"Already?" Sachi asked.

"This thing can look into the future. It's got awesome skills."

"That was a great episode," said Megumi. "Thanks for letting us stop over."

"Anytime," Nodoka said.

"I can't wait for the gym battles," Jun said. "This show is growing on me."

"Good to hear."

"We're gonna be on our way," Ayame added. "Thanks a lot."

"See you in a bit," Sachi said.

"Bye, you guys," Nodoka said, closing the door as the others left. She rolled up her sleeves. "And it's back to more studying. Cracking her textbook, she went back to her notes. Her multitasking skills were one to be admired, that Nodoka Manabe.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 7**


	8. Synergy

**Poke-ON!**

**Chapter 8**

**Synergy**

* * *

"And the Los Angeles Kings have won the Stanley Cup!" exclaimed the announcer for NHK as Nodoka Manabe lounged in her sofa, eating some potato chips. A long day of lectures, and a pause while wearing her Kings jersey. There would be a massive parade in downtown Los Angeles that Friday. It was a shame that she wasn't going.

Neither was Jun Suzuki, Akira Wada, Sachi Hayashi, Ayame Yoshida, Chiyo Hirose, Kana Yoshii or Megumi Sokabe. As much as they wanted to go off to America to see a happening like that, it was in their best interests to watch something more important. They friends were still stuck in the world of that show, Poke-ON!.

Nodoka heard the door ring. Ding, dong. "Hello, you guys," Nodoka said to the others as they walked inside. "I expected you folks, but I only have three packages of popcorn left, sorry."

"Don't worry," Jun said, "I can go ahead and order pizza to go with the popcorn."

"Go do it now, because I am starved," Megumi said.

"How did those Kings do?" Akira asked Nodoka.

"Got the job done, four games to two," she replied.

"Nice to hear," Sachi said. "I don't follow hockey that much, but when your team gets the job done, I can only feel happy for you."

"I'm trying to consider ordering tickets for an exhibition they are planning to hold later this year, but they are going for a premium," Nodoka said.

"Is that so?" Ayame asked. "How much?"

"5000 yen for the nosebleed sections. The best sections are priced along the lines of 50,000 yen."

"Ouch," Kana remarked. "That's a bit expensive, don't you think?"

"I can never afford anything like that," said Chiyo. "Then again, ice hockey never really interested me to begin with."

"That reminds me, did you DVR the last episode of the show?" Akira asked.

"I did," she replied. "You guys want to watch it?"

"Absolutely."

"Yes, give me two large Pizza Supremes with everything on it, and the breadsticks and cinnamon rolls," Jun asked over her iPhone. "Oh, and throw in a box of donuts as well. Charge it on my card..."

"You guys ready?" Nodoka asked them.

"Yeah!" they all said.

"Here it is, the last episode of Poke-ON!." She pressed play, and the episode began.

* * *

"Well I say this training camp has been amazing as always." said Mio Akiyama while the gang was packing up to go back to Pallet Town.

"Yep. And our lives here will be a snap with this beauty." said Ritsu Tainaka pointing to the new holder of their music gear.

The seven of them could remember the moment as it happened three weeks ago.

* * *

"Hello guys," Professor Oak said, driving in his large van with the instruments and the said holder.

"Professor Oak!" Yui Hirasawa exclaimed. "You're here! We missed you."

"Are you guys training your Pokémon to the fullest?" Prof. Oak asked them.

"We are," Ui Hirasawa replied. "Bruce is moving in leaps and bounds.

"So is Lucky!" added Sawako Yamanaka.

"Mmmm," Prof. Oak mused, stroking his chin. "Well ladies, I have some great news. I have your instruments right here," he said, getting off the van and unloading the rather heavy holder. "Behold, my latest invention specifically designed for you...the soon-to-be-world-famous...Bandmate 5000!"

"Whoa," they all chorused as Sawako whistled.

"We're using this thing now?" Tsumugi Kotobuki asked.

"This is pretty neat!" Azusa Nakano said, taking a close look. "What does it do?"

"Good thing you asked, Azusa," Prof. Oak said. "First things first: Ritsu, gone are the days where you're going to be lugging everything like an oversized shopping cart."

"Hallelujah, I'm saved!" Ritsu said, collapsing in relief.

"Stop the dramatics," Mio deadpanned, giving Ritsu a headbump.

"Ow..."

"Anyway, that's the first thing. Now, the little bits and pieces of this all-important Bandmate 5000. This is a portable stage, which has an awesome lighting system and disco ball as well as pyro effects."

"Whoa," Yui wondered.

"Take a look at this," Prof. Oak said, pressing a button. Out popped a few robots. "It also has robot backup musicians. You have 1 trumpet player, 1 trombone player, 1 saxophone player, 1 banjo player, 1 steel guitar player, and 3 violinists.

"The stage also has an admissions booth, a souvenir stand as well as a food vendor. And this stage can transform into a hoverwagon to carry all music gear. In wagon mode it has an icebox and a cooking station. And it's made to automatically follow anybody that wears its remote wristbands, or Radio Rings. It can withstand any Pokémon attack and it can also withstand every type of weather."

"So we have our own backing band now," Tsumugi said. "Nice."

"Also, just for you, Mugi, it also comes equipped with... keytar."

"For me? Awwwww, Professor, I love you!" Mugi gave Prof. Oak a nice glomp. "I love keytars!"

"Easy there, missy," he chuckled.

"So we are going to be using this now, huh?" Mio said, gazing at their newest toy. "That can only mean one thing...we've made it." She saw the others exchange high-fives.

"Now, you are going to refer to the AI of this Bandmate 5000 by its name, Synergy," Prof. Oak said. "Let me introduce it to you." He pressed a button.

"Good afternoon ladies of Hokago Tea Time. I am Synergy, the AI of the Bandmate 5000," it said in a monotonous voice. "Please take good care of me."

"Welcome to Hokago Tea Time!" the band exclaimed as Prof. Oak grinned.

"Thank you, ladies."

* * *

"Please refrain from addressing me as 'You Beauty.' I do have a name." said the Bandmate's AI.

"Sorry about that, Synergy." said Ritsu.

"Thank you. Now I feel I must advise you to keep your Radio Rings with you at all times so you can contact me or each other in case we ever get separated." said Synergy.

"Right. Ok gang, you ready? Let's head back to Pallet Town because our training is done." said Mio before they got into the van.

"Synergy, follow us." Ritsu said in her ring.

"Acknowledged." said Synergy turning on her hover jets before giving chase as the van drove off.

* * *

Nodoka paused the DVR as her door rang. "Did someone order pizza?" asked a guy with an awful Chinese accent.

"I did," Jun said, opening the door.

"Enjoy," he said, flashing a smile with no teeth before leaving the house.

"You ordered pizza, huh?" Ayame asked Jun, who grabbed some plates so that everyone dug in the pizza, garlic bread sticks, cinnamon rolls and donuts. "And all of this?"

"I wanted to stretch the popcorn supply; it's on me," Jun said, flashing a victory sign.

"Thanks, I guess," said Nodoka, shrugging.

"This pizza's pretty good," Chiyo said. "Yummy."

"Very scrumptious," Akira acknowledged.

"A proven winner," added Kana.

"Shall we take a look at what happens next?" Nodoka said as they worked on their dinner.

"Sure thing," said Megumi. "Mmmmmm." Nodoka pressed play.

* * *

"Welcome back." said Delia Ketchum as the van stopped in front of her house before the gang came out.

"Thanks, Delia. It was a blast." said Sawako, handing Delia the keys to her van.

"As we promised, no damage. Though with the way Sawa-chan drives it was a stroke of luck. OW!" said Ritsu before getting another headbump.

"Don't hurt her feelings!" said Mio, wagging her finger.

"Sorry." said Ritsu.

"Hey there ladies what's up?" asked DJ Rick as he appeared. He was apparently chatting with Delia over some band-related matter.

"Not much. What brings you here?" asked Sawako, giving him a casual handshake.

"Only this." said DJ Rick as he handed her a check.

"Awesome! Girls, you may want to look at this!" said Sawako before the girls looked at the check and the amount it had. 500 million Pokémon Dollars. Equivalent to 500 million Japanese yen. In U.S. Dollars, that was $6.3 million USD. In short, this was a multi-million dollar deal.

"We got THIS much?" asked Ritsu. "Five hundred million yen?"

"No way!" said Mio. "Are you kidding me?"

"Amazing!" said Mugi. "We must have done something right!"

"Unreal!" said Azusa. "You sure this isn't a typo?"

"Wow!" said Ui. "Talk about getting it made; this is what you mean!"

"I feel like I'm in a dream!" said Yui. "Can someone pinch me? Uiiii? Uiiiii!" Ui pinched her cheeks. "No! I'm not dreaming! Unbelievable!"

"Pika!" said Charger, as if to say, "Oh. My. GOD!"

"50-50 as agreed. Man, the album was selling like hotcakes! That's one billion Pokémon dollars sold on record sales and counting. Not only that, Fude Pen has been #1 on the charts for 5 weeks running!" said DJ Rick making the girls faint.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUU!" Charger woke them up with a Thunderbolt.

"Well, thanks so much. This will buy us that land and build our house." said Sawako.

"I'm glad I could help. Hey Sawa, I'll have Prof Oak contact you so you can know when we're set for the second album. That reminds me: as soon as the house is made, you think you could do a concert here to start your upcoming tour?" asked DJ Rick.

"No sweat." said Mio. "We live for this."

"It's in our blood," Ritsu added, pumping out.

"Far out! Later, gang. Good work," said DJ Rick before going off on his motorbike.

"All right girls, let's get our house made!" said Sawako.

"YEAH!" cheered the girls.

To accelerate the process, the band hired a local construction company to create the house. The expansive mansion that became known as The Music Room, a homage to the Sakuragaoka Girls Senior High School music room of the same name, boasts six bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a pool and jacuzzi, an elevator, a recording studio, two study rooms, a dining hall, two kitchens attached to the hall and an extensive security system. The great news for the band was that it only cost 200,000,000 Pokémon dollars to construct. All the members would be paying for the house bills through record sales and concert tours, alongside possible Pokémon tournaments in the future.

* * *

"That was two weeks of hard work, but look at that. It's done," said Sawako as she and the girls looked at their new house.

"It's so beautiful." said Mio, crossing her arms, an impressed look on her face.

"I'm so amazed by it!" said Ritsu. "What a wonder of the world!"

"My parents are so gonna be jealous!" said Mugi. "They never saw anything like this."

"I feel like I'm in Neverland!" said Azusa. "Only better!"

"Awesome!" said Ui. "What a design."

"It's more than awesome Ui; it's outrageous!" said Yui.

"Pika!" said Charger, as if to say, "I'm with Master!"

"All right then. Let's go in and get settled. After that we'll get ready for our first concert." said Mio.

"Right!" they all said. The girls agreed and went in their new home.

* * *

"Now with the girls and Synergy inside their new kicks, what will Hokago Tea Time's next steps be? A tour? Pokémon battles? Or a combination?" asked the narrator. "Tune in next time on the next exciting episode of...Poke-ON!"

"That is a house I don't mind making love in," Akira said.

"I would love to have a really naughty sleepover in that place," Kana squealed.

"That's a pretty swell house they built," Chiyo remarked. "But they have to pay a lot of bills for it, I would imagine."

"Thanks for letting us stop over and watch this," Megumi said. "We look forward to the next episode."

"Thanks for the food, Jun," Nodoka said to Jun.

"Ah, don't sweat it," she replied. "But be sure to have plenty of popcorn next time we visit, okay?"

"I'll make sure of it."

"See you, Nodoka!" Sachi said as the others left, leaving Nodoka alone to clean up the dishes.

"Bye." And not a single piece was left. Everything was finished. As Nodoka cleaned up, she returned to watching some amateurish postgame analysis of Game 6 of the 2012 Stanley Cup Finals.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 8**


	9. Unbreakable

**Poke-ON!**

**Chapter 9:**

**Unbreakable**

* * *

As Nodoka Manabe watched the others leave her house to return to their personal affairs, she breathed a sigh of relief. In about a few minutes, the next episode of Poke-ON! was going to air following the end of the Stanley Cup coverage on NHK. It was just winding down. Popping the last bag of kettle corn and pouring it into a bowl, Nodoka listened to a little Sinplus before, as if on cue, the next episode of Poke-ON! started.

* * *

Ui Hirasawa was the first to wake up the next day. After fixing a spread, she rang a triangle. "Okay everyone, breakfast is ready! Come and get it!" she said loud and clear from the kitchen in the Music Room.

"Ahhhh, morning Ui." yawned her sister Yui as she and Azusa Nakano came over from their room.

"Morning, Ui," Azusa groaned, her hair slightly disheveled but tied back in her signature twin tails, if loosely. "Yui-sempai, that sleep was unreal."

Yui laughed triumphantly. "Ohohoho!"

"Pika." said Charger who was right behind them, as if to say, "Morning. You woke us up."

"Hey Ui." said Ritsu Tainaka as she and Mio Akiyama came from their room in their pajamas.

"Mourning beautiful." said Tsumugi Kotobuki as she came from the room she and Ui shared before giving her beloved a good morning kiss.

"Mmmm, that feels good, Mugi-chan," Ui said.

"Hey girls." said Sawako Yamanaka, the band manager, as she came in from her room. "Morning to you all."

"Miss Sawako, the table's all set and I got our Pokémon some food as well according to Professor Oak's notes." said Ui.

"Pika!" said Charger before he went to where the Pokémon food was, as if to say, "All right, it's chow time, outta my way!"

"Everything around here's fireproof right?" asked Ritsu.

"Yep." said Ui, looking around.

"In that case, Skytorch, time for chow!" said Ritsu calling her Pokémon.

"Char Char!" said Skytorch before joining Charger, as if to say, "Hey, wait up!"

"You too Hardtop!" said Azusa calling her Squirtle.

"Squirtle Squirtle." said Hardtop as he joined the chowline, as if to say, "Mmmm, this looks good."

"Bruce, come on out!" called Ui.

"Torchic." said Bruce, as if to say, "We got food, Master? Nice." Off he went.

"Ginseng, you too!" said Mugi.

"Bulbasaur," said Ginseng as if to say, "All right, breakfast is here!"

"Radar, spotlight!" called Mio.

"Mudkip mud." said Radar as if to say, "On my way!"

"Hurry before all the food is gone Lucky!" called Sawako.

"Treecko Treecko." said Lucky before he joined the chowline as well as if to say, "Leave some for me, you pigs!"

"Pika pika." said Charger while he and the other Pokémon was eating, as if to say, "First come, first served, my friend."

"Treecko." said Lucky as if to say, "Easy for you to say."

"Mud?" asked Radar, as if to say, "Something wrong?"

"Char Char." said Skytorch, as if to say, "Looks like it."

Squirtle Squirtle Squirt Squirt Squirtle!" said Hardtop, as if to say, "This food is fantastic! I've never felt this full in ages!"

"Torchic?" asked Bruce, as if to say, "Really?"

"Squirtle!" said Hardtop, as if to say, "Fo sho!"

"Bulba Bulba." said Ginseng, as if to say, "He's right. This is pretty good."

"Treecko treecko treecko." said Lucky, as if to say, "Whew, you saved some for me. "Thanks."

"Pika pika pika pika. Pikachu," said Charger, as if to say, "We always share for everybody, isn't that right guys?" The rest of the Pokémon nodded.

"I wonder what they're saying to each other." said Azusa as an aside.

"Who's to tell? Just be glad humans can't understand them. Cause if they do, They could hear all about your bedtime rodeos." said Sawako, making the girls blush.

"The mystery of Pokémon runs very deep." a purple-haired Woman said as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked Ritsu.

"You mean you don't remember my voice?" the woman asked. It did sound familiar. It was.

"Synergy?" the girls asked. A nod was the answer.

"How are you doing that?" asked Yui.

"Yui, ladies, what you see before you is a hologram. My real self has specially made projectors. And there's mini projectors made in your Radio Rings." said Synergy.

"Amazing!" said Ui.

"That's not all. I can also make hologram copies." said Synergy making five copies of Charger.

"Pika Pika?" asked Charger, as if to say, "What's going on? Is there more of me?"

"And I can even change the way you look." said Synergy changing Ritsu into a copy of Mio.

"And I didn't think you could be any cuter Ritsu." said the real Mio before her copy changed back to Ritsu.

"Some trip that was," Ritsu groaned, her face a tomato. Literally.

* * *

"Well, this is just weird stuff," Nodoka thought, munching on some popcorn while seeing the proceedings. The phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi Nodoka!" Jun Suzuki said, waving outside the door. Nodoka quickly hung up, and it was Jun with

Neither were Jun Suzuki, Akira Wada, Sachi Hayashi, Ayame Yoshida, Chiyo Hirose, Kana Yoshii and Megumi Sokabe.

"What?" Nodoka exclaimed. "I thought you guys left for home!"

"We found out on our SMS that the most recent episode of Poke-ON! was on the air," Akira said.

"And we all rushed over back to the house," Sachi added.

"We couldn't wait to see this," Ayame squealed.

"You didn't miss much, you guys, just the girls eating breakfast," Nodoka said. "Jun, you ready to order some more pizza? Jun?"

"Yes, I'll three extra-large pizzas with everything on it," Jun said over the phone.

"She's already busy with ordering the damn thing," Kana said with a wry smile on her face.

"Not wasting any time either," said Chiyo.

"Mmmm, I could use some more pizza right now," Megumi said. "And some more Poke-ON."

Nodoka rolled her eyes as she slumped on the sofa. Couldn't she just watch this episode in peace?

* * *

"So you can make outfits change into whatever possible?" asked Sawako.

"That is correct, Miss Yamanaka. As long as the items for the outfits are in my databanks, I can combine them into an amazing outfit and put them on you as easy as pie." said Synergy.

"That's good to know, thank you," said Sawako making the girls gulp.

"Mio. Mio, come over here for a second," said Ritsu.

"What?"

"You know something? I don't like the sound of that."

"Neither do I!" said Mio. "But seriously, Ritsu, what could we do?"

"Pray. To. God." That triggered shivers up and down Mio's spine.

"Also my solid form has a built-in kitchen for cooking while you travel. Professor Oak has made sure it's fully stocked. And I also have the means to make Pokémon food, Pokeblocks and Poffins." said Synergy.

"Uh what are those?" asked Yui, tilting her head to the side in trademark fashion. That made the girls slap their foreheads. Even Synergy.

"How come you looked as if you was expecting that to happen?" asked Azusa.

"Remember when Prof. Oak asked for a small strand of your hair before you left his lab? Well that's to scan the encoding of your DNA and transform them into data so it can be part of my programing. I know each of you inside and out." said Synergy.

"Oooh. Really?" asked Mugi.

"Yes. In fact I'll prove it to you. Playback mode engaged." said Synergy, snapping her fingers to make a view screen appear.

"Whoa. Hey this is a live broadcast of the first-ever concert we ever did together." said Ritsu.

"I've never seen this." said Ui.

"AAAAAAAAH! NO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" screamed Mio. But it was too late as what happened after the concert was seen by Ui. Including...The Incident.

"Did that really happen?" asked Ui wide eyed. "I must say Mio-sempai...you ass is godly!"

"Yep." said Ritsu, smacking it.

"The Horror! The Horror!" chanted Mio assuming her comfort zone at a corner. "Maldicion! Jesu~~~~~s, ayudarme~~~~~~!"

"Why is she crying her sorrows away in Spanish?" Azusa asked Tsumugi.

"No idea," she replied, giggling.

* * *

"Damn you Synergy," Nodoka groaned as she tipped the pizza man, who was the same guy with bad Chinese accent from earlier. "You just had to show The Incident."

"What do you expect? Mio's got a nice ass that anyone would tap, am I right sisters?" Jun asked.

"Yeah, yeah," they all said, waving her off.

She shook a finger. "That's what I want to hear."

"It's so sculpted and muscular, and it looks nice with blue and white stripes," Kana said. "It's like a salad with blue cheese dressing and croutons."

"I would die to have sweet-looking buns like that," Sachi said with a threatening snarl.

"Man, what is this crap I hear about everybody not wanting to marry her?" Ayame wondered. "I mean, what is that all about?"

"I think it's just an overreaction on her part," Akira replied. "Of course, with an ass like that, she'd be a milf in a hurry. I mean, can you believe she's got a nice an even nicer rack. All the makings of the best mom in the world."

"Rivaled by Mugi and Ui," Megumi reminded her.

"Ui's ready for marriage," Jun said. "She's been ready since she started high school, and that's a fact."

"This pizza is good," said Nodoka. "Everything, Jun?"

"Everything But The Girl," she replied with a wink and a victory sign.

"Textbook comeback."

* * *

"It's all right Mio-chan." said Yui, consoling her with a hug before returning to the table to finish her breakfast.

"Exactly, I mean, it's not like the whole world saw it." said Mugi, patting Mio's shoulder.

"Mio," said Ritsu wrapping her arms around the crying girl with a kiss, "It'll be all right."

"Thanks, Ricchan." said Mio, crying on her shoulder, feeling her heartbeat.

"I rest my case on the matter." said Synergy as Mio got up and glared at her.

"I swear Synergy, if you ever show that reel again, I will see to it you're recycled into paperclips, immediately. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" she fumed making Synergy gulp.

"Affirmative. Deleting highlight." And it was done. "Now, where was I?" asked Synergy.

"Pokeblocks and Poffins." said Mugi. "What are those?"

"Thank you. Now Pokeblocks are colorful candy blocks made for Pokémon and are primarily used to increase a Pokémon's condition in one of five areas: Cool, Beauty, Cute, Smart, and/or Tough, for Pokémon Contests," said Synergy. ". It is unknown whether they are a hard (like pez) or soft (like gum) type of candy. It is also unknown whether they are designed to be sucked or chewed. The Generation IV equivalent of Pokéblocks are Poffins."

"Oh." said Yui.

"Pokéblocks are used to prepare a Pokémon for Pokémon Contests by raising its condition in the category it will participate in, as well as the two adjacent attributes. The better its condition in those areas and the better its luster, the better the Pokémon will perform in the preliminary judging. Pokéblocks are also used in Hoenn's Safari Zone in feeders to attract Pokémon of certain Natures. Also in the Safari Zone, Pokéblocks can be thrown at a Wild Pokémon to make it less likely to escape."

"I see..."

"Poffins are the successors of Pokéblocks in the sense that they raise either the Beauty, Tough, Cute, Cool, or Smart condition of a Pokémon in a Contest, when fed to the Pokémon. However, they are different in how they are created. As in the third generation, Pokémon favor different types of flavor depending on their nature."

"That's a lot of info..."

"My pleasure. Now with that out of the way, I am loading more details. I also have a TV with a satellite uplink so you can see all kinds of programs. The service is being taken care of by Professor Oak. He needed to take care of some excess cash." said Synergy.

"Wow!" said Mio. "That's awesome."

"I also have a DVD player. In stage mode, I have dressing rooms for all of you each with an automatic make up kit so I can do each of your faces. I also have a built in recording studio with the means to send the recordings to Pokestar Records as well as video recording gear so you can do TV specials and music videos." said Synergy.

"You're like a traveling MTV!" said Azusa. "That's great!"

"Even better, I also have a great scanning system. Your Radio Rings each have one. I can tell if a new Pokémon you come across is wild or a trainer has already claimed it. My scanners can tell if there is any within a hundred mile radius,." said Synergy.

"I'm sold." said Sawako. "Name your price."

"I can also tell which type a Pokémon is. Be it a fire type, water type, grass type, electric type, ice type, dragon type, normal type, flying type, fighting type, psychic type, dark type, rock type, ground type, steel type, poison type, and ghost type." Synergy added.

"KYA!" screamed Mio going to the same corner again before chanting. "I did not hear that!" over and over.

"Oops! I was just explaining I didn't mean to scare Miss Mio!" said Synergy.

"It's alright Mio. There's no ghosts around. Synergy was just saying she could spot any so she can warn us." said Ritsu, hugging Mio, aware of that incident that nearly cost her life.

"Really?" sniffed Mio getting up in a cute way.

"The power of cute compels you!" chanted the girls.

"And I can also scan for members of Team Rocket." said Synergy.

"Team Rocket?" asked the girls.

"Team Rocket, or the Rocket Gang, is an organized crime syndicate in pursuit of evil and exploitation of Pokémon based in the Kanto and Johto regions with a small outpost in the Sevii Islands."

"What do they do?" Azusa asked.

"While its main focus is stealing or capturing, then selling, rare and strong Pokémon, it also funds and conducts cruel experimental research on Pokémon. Their oath, as posted on the wall of one of their many bases, is 'Steal Pokémon for profit. Exploit Pokémon for profit. All Pokémon exist for the glory of Team Rocket.' Their ultimate goal is to take over the world using Pokémon."

"Looks like we have a reason to use the martial art skills we learned at JWU if we ever meet any of them!" seethed Mio.

"I would love to give anyone of those a black eye!" said Ritsu. "I'm ready!"

"I can also make up flyers since you plan to do a concert tonight. Shall I start printing them up?" asked Synergy.

"Good thinking Synergy. We'll pick them up after we're done with breakfast," said Sawako.

"As you wish," said Synergy before she disappeared.

Sawako turned to the others. "All right girls, let's go ahead and finish eating. After that, you go rehearse while I set the flyers up."

"Right!" said the girls. And that's how the rest of the day went. Sawako set the flyers up while the girls rehearsed without any problems, but she grabbed some new outfit items as well.

"Well here we are. About to make a big debut in this world." said Azusa as she and the gang arrived at the concert site four hours before the curtain rose.

"I have found a good spot to set up." said Synergy as she set her wagon body at a spot.

"Then let's get to work. Showtime Synergy!" said Mio.

"Acknowledged! Beginning...stage transformation!" said Synergy before the wagon changed to its stage form.

"Whoa!" said Ritsu.

"No way!" exclaimed Mio.

"By the powers!" said Mugi.

"It's the stage of my dreams!" Azusa gasped.

"Unreal!" said Ui, taking a deeper look.

"You see what I see Charger?" asked Yui.

"Pika pika pika!" said Charger, as if to say, "I sure do, master!"

"Wow! And Professor Oak never helped a band before?" asked Sawako.

"Correct." said Synergy as her holograph form appeared.

"So where's our gear?" asked Ritsu.

"Underneath the stage where the dressing rooms are on a platform that goes up and down. You can't see the hole because of the closed doors. Follow me and I shall lead you inside." said Synergy before she did just that.

"This is a nice setup!" said Ritsu once the gang reached the dressing room area.

* * *

"All right, let's get you girls ready!" said Sawako getting out the outfits she made.

"What should we pick here?" asked Yui to Ritsu.

"Hey folks," she said, taking out a set of heart-shaped sunglasses. "Remember when we did that Fuwa Fuwa Time video a long time ago during out high school days?"

"Yeaaah?" they all asked.

"Guess what?" Ritsu took out a yellow shirt with an orange sailor collar and white tie. "They're still he~~~~re!" She complimented her look with a white hairband. and yellow boyshorts.

"So we're gonna be wearing this again?" asked Yui, putting on her pink dress with red straps and a red heart pocket, tying her hair back to the left, and putting on a heart-shaped ornament. White stockings and pink boots with red hearts capped off her outfit. "Long time no see!"

"This is a good idea," Mio said, wearing her white dress with purple gloves, buttons, and scarf fringes while adding her purple hairband. and yellow round dangles.

"Exactly," Ritsu said. "You know, if we're going to debut in front of what's going to essentially be a sellout crowd, we have to make ourselves one with the masses."

"I love the two-side-up look," Mugi said in her white dress with orange, green, beige and blue stripes. "I loved it then and I still love it now." She donned her dango-shaped ornament on the left side of her head while adding white hoop earrings.. "All done."

"This is so cool!" said Ui, wearing a white dress with black accents and a black hair scrunchie with white stripes. Her white dress had aqua fringes and a pink heart.

"Ritsu, are my stripes on?" Mio asked.

She took a look. "Roger that, they are!"

"Here goes nothing," Azusa said, wearing a white outfit with orange accents. She had her cat ears on and orange barrettes to hold her hair back. White gloves with orange striped complemented her gear. "I look great."

"We all do, Azunyan," Yui said, giving her a kiss. "That's the HTT way."

"All right, ladies, looks like we are ready to rock," Ritsu exclaimed.

"Yeah!" they all said.

"And with that settled, I'll go to the souvenir stand so I can be ready to sell all those T-shirts I made. Have a great show you guys!" exclaimed Sawako before heading off.

"Let's do this, girls." said Mio. "HTT on three. One, two, three!"

"HTT!" they all shouted before they went into the green room for a touchup. Soon they were on the platform with their gear.

"Cord free mikes. Professor Oak sure knows his stuff." said Ritsu.

"The audience has assembled. Shall I start the show?" asked Synergy.

"Go ahead." said Azusa with a wink.

"I'm on it." said Synergy before she got on stage before starting an amazing light show to get the crowd fired up.

* * *

"Wow Professor Oak you sure did outdo yourself!" said Delia who was sharing the VIP box with the man who made it all.

"Yep. Indeed I did. You know there are times when I even impress myself. I believe this calls for a poem: There is so much 1 can do to impress you even greater then a Pikachu." said Prof Oak.

"Greetings and Salutations Pallet Town! I am Synergy!" The AI announced. "And I got one big question: Are you ready to party~~~~~~~?" the crowd roared.

"I can't he~~~~ar yo~~~~~~u!" That elicited a louder roar from the masses.

"Then it gives me the great honor for me to introduce my owners. Presenting...Hokago Tea Time!" 2 doors opened on the stage showing a hole and the platform with the girls rising up to fill it before the music started. The first number was "Never-Ending Story."

* * *

_"Turn around_

_Look at what you see_

_In her face_

_The mirror of your dreams_

_Make believe I'm everywhere_

_Given in the light_

_Written on the pages_

_Is the answer to a never ending story_

_Ahaha Ahaha Ahaha_

_Reach the stars_

_Fly a fantasy_

_Dream a dream_

_And what you see will be_

_Rhymes that keep their secrets_

_Will unfold behind the clouds_

_And there upon a rainbow_

_Is the answer to a never ending story_

_Ahaha Ahaha Ahaha_

_Story_

_Ahaha Ahaha Ahaha_

_Show no fear_

_For she may fade away_

_In your hand_

_The birth of a new day_

_Rhymes that keep their secrets_

_Will unfold behind the clouds_

_And there upon a rainbow_

_Is the answer to a never ending story_

_Ahaha Ahaha Ahaha_

_Never ending story_

_Ahaha Ahaha Ahaha_

_Never ending story_

_Ahaha Ahaha Ahaha_

_Never ending story_

_Ahaha Ahaha Ahaha!"_

* * *

As the band finished their first number, the fans jumped up and cheered. "HTT! HTT!" they all said.

"Permit me to introduce you to the members of the band." said Synergy as her holograph self appeared over the roars of the crowd.

"What's up, people!" Yui exclaimed. "My name is Yui Hirasawa, lead guitarist for Hokago Tea Time, and I love Charger!"

Some people were confused.

"I love Pikachu!" They roared. "And I love Pokémon! And I love you too!" An even bigger roar. "Here's the rest of the crew! Mio-chan!"

"Good evening everybody," Mio said with a bow. "I'm Mio Akiyama, bassist for the band. It's honor to be with you tonight." The crowd applauded.

"Yo, yo, yo~~~~!" Ritsu appealed, triggering some cheers. "What's up everyone, I'm Ritsu Tainaka, drummer for the band. Just wanna thank all y'all for the warm hospitality we've had here. You're the best. Rock on!"

"Good evening, I'm Tsumugi Kotobuki, keyboardist for HTT," Mugi said. "I'm the band's primary caterer, even though Ui-chan also cooks for us. We hope you enjoy our music tonight." More applause.

"I'm Azusa Nakano, secondary lead guitarist for the band!" said Azusa, posing like a cat.

"Azunyan! Azunyan! Azunyan!" the boys chanted.

"That's a little bit too embarrassing," she giggled. They all laughed. "Anyway, it's a dream to be playing for you here in Pallet Town. We dedicate our concert to you. Thank you." A roar from the crowd.

"Finally, I'm Ui Hirasawa, rhythm guitarist for Hokago Tea Time, and Yui's younger sister," Ui said, eliciting a smug look from Yui that triggered some laughs. "You got a laugh out of that, huh?" The laughter turned to applause. "Anyway, I'm the person that cooks for the entire band. If you stop by our newly built house, I'll fix you something. But only by invitation.

"Awwwwww," the others groaned.

"We don't our house to get ruined, come on; at least we're rocking tonight for your fans, right? You came here to see us, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Isn't that right, onee-chan?"

"That's correct, Ui, because..."

"WE ARE HOKAGO TEA TIME!" they all said, eliciting a roar from the crowd.

"And now, on with the next song!"

"1, 2, 3, 4!" Ritsu counted before the band went into the next number, Life's What You Make It.

* * *

_"Don't let no small frustration_

_Ever bring you down_

_No no no no_

_Just take a situation_

_And turn it all around_

_With a new attitude everything can change_

_Make it how you want it to be_

_Stayin' mad, why do that?_

_Give yourself a break_

_Laugh about it and you'll see_

_Life's what you make it_

_So let's make it rock_

_Life's what you make it_

_So come on come on (everybody now)_

_Why be sad, broken hearted?_

_There's so much to do_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Life is hard or_

_It's a party_

_The choice is up to you_

_With a new attitude everything can change_

_Make it how you want it to be_

_Stayin' sad, why do that?_

_Give yourself a break_

_I know you wanna party with me_

_Life's what you make it_

_So let's make it rock_

_Life's what you make it_

_So come on come on_

_Let's celebrate it_

_Join in everyone_

_You decide_

_'Cause life's...what you make it_

_Things are looking up_

_Any time you want_

_All you gotta do is realize that_

_It's under your control_

_So let the good times rock and roll_

_Ow!_

_Da da da do it now_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah_

_OW!_

_Alright_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah_

_Life's what you make it_

_So let's make it rock_

_(let's make it rock)_

_Life's what you make it_

_So come on come on (everybody now)_

_Let's celebrate it_

_Join in everyone_

_You decide_

_'Cause life's...what you make it_

_Life is what you make it!"_

* * *

"HTT! HTT! HTT!" the crowd chanted as the band finished the number.

"Thank you everyone," Yui said. "Here's our next piece we want to play, called...Rock Star!"

* * *

_"Sometimes I walk a little faster_

_In the school hallway_

_Just to get next to you_

_Some days I spend a little extra_

_Time in the morning_

_Just to impress you_

_Guess you don't notice_

_Guess you don't need this_

_Sad you're not seein' what you're missin'_

_On the outside shyin' away_

_On the inside dyin' to say_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a rock star_

_Sometimes I wish when the phone rings_

_That it would be you_

_Saying let's hang out_

_Then you confess_

_That there's something special between us_

_Why don't we find out_

_you don't even know me_

_Guess you don't need me_

_Why you're not seein' what you're missin'_

_On the outside shyin' away_

_On the inside dyin' to say_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a..._

_...rock star_

_If you only knew the real me_

_I might even be a rock star_

_I'm telling you that we are meant to be_

_Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see_

_That I really am a rock star_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_Rocking it where ever we are_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_I really am a rock star!_

_(Yeah I really am a rock star)_

_I am a rock star_

_Whoa whoa whoa..."_

* * *

The crowd was enjoying every minute of the show. Some people were spilling their drinks. Men into boys, wailing for more.

"That was Rock Star," Ui said. "Here's our next number, called...I Got Nerve. Ricchan!"

"1, 2, 3!" Ritsu called out, before the band got back to work again.

* * *

_"We haven't met_

_And that's OK_

_'cause you will be asking for me one day_

_Don't want to wait_

_In line_

_The moment is mine believe me_

_Don't close your eyes_

_'cause it's a chance worth takin'_

_And I think that I can shake you_

_I know where I stand_

_I know who I am_

_I would never run away when life gets bad, it's_

_Everything I see_

_Every part of me_

_Gonna get what I deserve_

_I got nerve (I got I got I got)_

_Electrified, I'm on a wire_

_Getting together we're on fire_

_What I said you heard_

_Now I got you spinning_

_Don't close your mind_

_The words I use are open_

_And I think that I can show you_

_I know where I stand_

_I know who I am_

_I would never run away when life gets bad, it's_

_Everything I see_

_Every part of me_

_I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I know what you like_

_I know what you think_

_Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's_

_Everything I see_

_Every part of me_

_Gonna get what I deserve_

_I got nerve_

_You, you need to discover_

_Who can make you feel free_

_And I, I need to uncover_

_The part of you that's reaching out for me, hey_

_I know where I stand, I know who I am_

_I would never run away when life gets bad_

_It's everything I see, every part of me_

_I know I can change the world yeah yeah yeah_

_I know what you like, I know what you think_

_Not afraid to stare you down until you blink_

_It's everything I see, every part of me_

_Gonna get what I deserve, I got nerve_

_(I'm what you want, I'm what you need)_

_Yeah yeah yeah, I got nerve_

_(I'm what you want, I'm what you need)_

_I know what you like, I know what you think_

_Not afraid to stare you down until you blink_

_It's everything I see, every part of me_

_Gonna get what I deserve_

_I got, I got nerve!"_

* * *

The crowd was on its feet for the entire concert. Not a single person was sitting down. Not even the old people, because they were using walkers.

"Here's our next piece," Mio said. "It's called 'Nobody's Perfect.'"

Yui got a little drink of water before all six girls got to work. Mio had a sweet interlude on this one.

* * *

_"Everybody makes mistakes..._

_Everybody has those days..._

_1 2 3 4!_

_Everybody makes mistakes..._

_Everybody has those days..._

_Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout..._

_Everybody gets that way..._

_Everybody makes mistakes..._

_Everybody has those days..._

_Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout..._

_Everybody gets that way..._

_Sometimes I'm in a jam_

_I've gotta make a plan_

_It might be crazy_

_I do it anyway_

_No way to know for sure_

_I'll figure out a cure_

_I'm patchin' up the holes_

_But then it overflows_

_If I'm not doin' to well_

_Why be so hard on myself?_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_I gotta work it!_

_Again and again 'til I get it right_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_You live and you learn it!_

_And if I mess it up sometimes..._

_Nobody's perfect_

_Sometimes I work a scheme_

_But then it flips on me_

_Doesn't turn out how I planned_

_get stuck in quick sand_

_No problem, can be solved_

_Once I get involved_

_I try to be delicate_

_Then crash right into it_

_My intentions are good_

_Sometimes just misunderstood_

_Nobody's perfect!_

_I gotta work it!_

_I know in time I'll find a way_

_Nobody's perfect!_

_Sometimes I fix things up_

_And they fall apart again_

_Nobody's perfect_

_I might mix things up_

_But I always get it right in the end_

_Next time you feel like..._

_it's just one of those days..._

_when you just can't seem to win_

_If things don't turn out the way you plan,_

_FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT!_

_Don't stay down! Try again! YEAH!_

_Everybody makes mistakes..._

_everybody has those days..._

_everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout..._

_everybody gets that way_

_Everybody makes mistakes..._

_everybody has those days..._

_everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout..._

_everybody gets that way_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_I gotta work it!_

_Again and again 'til I get it right!_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_Ya live and ya learn it!_

_And if I mess it up sometimes..._

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_I gotta work it!_

_I know in time I'll find a way_

_Nobody's Perfect._

_Ya live and ya learn it!_

_'Cause everybody makes mistakes_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_Nobody's Perfect! No no!_

_Nobody's Perfect!"_

* * *

Sugary sweet pop with a little power-filled kick. That's the quintessential Hokago Tea Time sound that turned skeptics into believers. And it was witnessed that night.

"Let's slow down the mood a little," Yui said. "You know when you feel that life has buried you, and you feel like the world is coming to an end? You ever felt that?"

"Yeah," the crowd said.

"Well, this song...is about putting the long road in perspective. A little something we like to call...'The Climb'."

* * *

_"I can almost see it._

_That dream I'm dreaming, but_

_There's a voice inside my head saying_

_You'll never reach it_

_Every step I'm takin'_

_Every move I make_

_Feels lost with no direction,_

_My faith is shakin'_

_But I gotta keep tryin'_

_Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing_

_The chances I'm taking_

_Sometimes might knock me down, but_

_No I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it, but_

_These are the moments that_

_I'm gonna remember most_

_I've just gotta keep goin', and_

_I gotta be strong_

_Just keep pushing on, cause_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_Keep on movin'_

_Keep climbin'_

_Keep the faith baby_

_It's all about, it's all about_

_The climb_

_Keep the faith, keep your faith, woah..."_

* * *

The fans were waving their glow sticks and applauding that sweet ballad. Yep, HTT was all about that, too. They covered all the bases, as a good band should. And that's what a great band does for breakfast, lunch, dinner and tea.

"Here's our next song," Azusa said. "Thank you, Yui-sempai, for letting me introduce this."

"Don't mention it!" Yui replied in her half-hearted attempt to sound like a seven-foot-tall, 400-pound gorilla. That drew some laughter.

"This song is called...'Come on Over.'" Azusa took the lead vocals for this.

* * *

_"Get a life-get a grip_

_Get away somewhere, take a trip_

_Take a break-take control_

_Take advice from someone you know_

_Come on over-come on in_

_Pull up a seat-take a load off your feet_

_Come on over-come on in_

_You can unwind-take a load off your mind_

_Make a wish-make a move_

_Make up your mind-you can choose_

_When you're up-when you're down_

_When you need a laugh come around_

_Come on over-come on in_

_Pull up a seat-take a load off your feet_

_Come on over-come on in_

_You can unwind-take a load off your mind_

_Oh, oh, oh..._

_Be a winner-be a star_

_Be happy to be who you are_

_Gotta be yourself-gotta make a plan_

_Gotta go for it while you can_

_Come on over-come on in_

_Pull up a seat-take a load off your feet_

_Come on over-come on in_

_You can unwind-take a load off your mind_

_Get a life-get a grip_

_Get away somewhere, take a trip_

_Take a break-take control_

_Take advice from someone you know_

_Come on over-come on in_

_Pull up a seat-take a load off your feet_

_Come on over-come on in_

_You can unwind-take a load off your mind_

_Oh, oh, oh..._

_Come on over_

_Come on in!"_

* * *

"How's everybody doing tonight?" asked Ritsu. A loud roar could be heard. "I said, how's everybody doing tonight?" An even louder roar. "Owww, my ears." And laughter.

"Quit joking around with the crowd, Ritsu, we're here to play some more," Mio groaned. "Now shut up and introduced the next number."

"Yes, dear." Even more laughter. "Ladies and gentlemen," said Ritsu in a mouse-like voice, "presenting our next piece, entitled...first off, have you heard of Shania Twain?"

That caused the entire band to nearly fall over as the crowd roared, nodding its head. "Ritsu!" the band groaned.

"Hee, hee...anyway, this is called 'Man! I Feel Like A Woman!' Mugi~~~~~!"

A few notes, and Ritsu took over for the lyrics.

* * *

_"Let's go girls! Come on._

_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright_

_Gonna let it all hang out_

_Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice_

_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

_No inhibitions-make no conditions_

_Get a little outta line_

_I ain't gonna act politically correct_

_I only wanna have a good time_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun_

_Oh, ah, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, ah, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, ah, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, ah, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take_

_The chance to get out on the town_

_We don't need romance-we only wanna dance_

_We're gonna let our hair hang down_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun_

_Oh, ah, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, ah, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, ah, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, ah, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)_

_Oh, ah, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, ah, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, ah, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, ah, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_I get totally crazy_

_Can you feel it_

_Come, come, come on baby_

_I feel like a woman!"_

* * *

"Yeeeeeehaaaaaaw!" yipped the crowd as Ritsu stood up and bowed before sitting down next to her drums.

"Thanks, Ricchan," Yui said. "All right, time for our next piece. This song is called 'She's Not Just A Pretty Face' and here to sing it is Ui!"

"Thank you, onee-chan!" Ui said, taking the mike. "Ricchan, music start!"

"1, 2, 3, 4!" Ui's voice, like the rest of the crew, was golden.

* * *

_"(Oh na, na, na)_

_She hosts a T.V. show-she rides the rodeo_

_She plays the bass in a band_

_She's an astronaut-_

_a valet at the parking lot_

_A farmer working the land_

_She is a champion-she gets the gold_

_She's a ballerina-the star of the show_

_She's-not-just a pretty face_

_She's-got-everything it takes_

_She has a fashion line-_

_a journalist for "Time"_

_Coaches a football team_

_She's a geologist-a romance novelist_

_She is a mother of three_

_She is a soldier-she is a wife_

_She is a surgeon-she'll save your life_

_She's-not-just a pretty face_

_She's-got-everything it takes_

_She's-mother-of the human race_

_She's-not-just a pretty face_

_Oh, oh, yeah_

_Oh na, na, na, na..._

_She is your waitress-she is your judge-_

_she is your teacher_

_She is every woman in the world_

_Oh, la, la, la_

_She flies an airplane-_

_she drives a subway train_

_At night she pumps gasoline_

_She's on the council-she's on the board_

_She's a politician-she praises the Lord_

_She's-not-just a pretty face_

_She's-got-everything it takes_

_She's-mother-of the human race_

_She's-not-just a pretty face_

_No, she's (she's) not (not)-_

_just a pretty face_

_She's (she's) got (got)-everything it takes_

_She's-not-just a pretty face_

_She's got everything it takes_

_She's not just a pretty face!"_

* * *

The crowd was enjoying that number. Some fans could only stand up because their legs were cramping from enjoying the night of music too much.

"Let's go right ahead and give you some songs from our album that was just released a while back, and these are some songs we used to play back in high school," Mio said.

"What do you want us to play?" Tsumugi said.

"Fuwa Fuwa Time! Fuwa Fuwa Time! Fuwa Fuwa Time!" the crowd roared.

"That will be our last number," she said, eliciting an "Awwwww," from the crowd. "Good things come to those who wait, right?"

"Who wants some Fude Pen?" Ritsu said on her microphone.

"Yeaaaaaaahhhhhh!" roared the crowd.

"Fude Pen Time!" Yui said. "Ricchan!"

"1, 2, 3!" A few fans could be seen surfing the crowd.

* * *

_"Calligraphy Pen FU FU_

_Shivering FU FU_

_My first greeting card to you_

_Throbbing Passion_

_Overflowing Action_

_Maybe it's totally forced_

_Imagining your smile_

_I want to show you my good points_

_Tightly grasping on to my enthusiasm_

_I'll make you turn your head around!_

_Put in your love smoothly, okay? Well, let's start writing!_

_I wish this happiness could be intertwined with you who I accepted_

_Show me a spinning dream, okay? The letters are dancing_

_Do your best Calligraphy Pen; You've come this far_

_I'm really serious!_

_Calligraphy Pen FU FU_

_Maybe it's impossible FU FU_

_You might get broken but_

_Handwriting is your mission_

_It's really hot; this tension_

_Printing is just boring_

_Touching and stopping_

_This throbbing is really love, right?_

_From here on out I'm still counting on you, okay?_

_Decorate every single word!_

_The frolicking letters are sparkling! Look, it's so polished_

_If only I could reach straight towards your heart_

_The flowing loci are glittering! Until it dries,_

_Wait a second Calligraphy Pen; Sorry Ballpen_

_Have a good night_

_I'm really serious!_

_Imagining your smile_

_I want to show you my good points_

_Tightly grasping on to my enthusiasm_

_I'll make you turn your head around!_

_Put in your love smoothly, okay? Well, let's start writing!_

_I wish this happiness could be intertwined with you who I accepted_

_Show me a spinning dream, okay? The letters are dancing_

_Do your best Calligraphy Pen; You've come this far_

_I'm really serious!"_

* * *

"Thank you, everyone!" Yui said, as the crowd roared.

"Here's our next piece, 'My Love Is A Stapler'," said Mio.

* * *

_"I wonder how?_

_That night I had you on my mind_

_This feeling_

_I'll try writing it down in a letter_

_Perhaps_

_Maybe this is just a whim_

_But even so it's only a few sheets_

_I have to keep writing!_

_A calculated formula probably derived from love_

_I wish I had it and yet…_

_A sparkling request_

_And a messy worry_

_That's it! Let's bind them together with a stapler_

_It's just the beginning but I'm feeling light_

_Before I knew it, it was too thick_

_I can't put in anymore staples_

_Lala See you tomorrow_

_What should I do?_

_I reread it; It's embarrassing!_

_This and that_

_I wrote it all!_

_These feelings_

_Need to go into the trashcan_

_My chest aches_

_Maybe I should just hold onto them_

_I'll express my current feelings_

_I'll search for words not even in dictionaries_

_Completely excited plans and_

_And exhausted developments_

_Let's bind it all with a stapler_

_Remember today's events_

_My heart is always tightening_

_I no longer have any staples so I need to buy some more_

_Lala See you tomorrow_

_A sparkling request_

_And a messy worry_

_That's it! Let's bind them together with a stapler_

_It's just the beginning but I'm feeling light_

_Before I knew it I was too thick_

_I can't put in anymore staples_

_Lala See you tomorrow..."_

* * *

The crowd was waving their arms to that number with ease. "You liked that, eh?" Yui said to the crowd. "Then you'll love this one. 'Cagayake GIRLS!' This is a tribute to our high school days. Get up and dance everybody." She pointing to a sweating Ritsu, taken by surprise. "Ricchan!"

"1, 2, 3!"

* * *

_"Chatting Now_

_Serious and noisy Never Ending Girls' Talk_

_I can't wait for the chime at the end of class_

_Even if I'm late, leaving early is Non Non Non!_

_With all my might, I Study After School_

_My heart won't stop pounding; inside of my full-throttle mind_

_I package up hopes, desires, and distress with ribbons_

_We exchange plenty of news and type a New Type Version_

_Into photo booth albums forbidden to guys, into diaries where we wrote about love_

_If I shorten my skirt by 2cm, I'll jump_

_Farther than yesterday, an octave higher than the day before yesterday_

_Jumping Now_

_Serious and pretty Never Ending Girls' Life_

_The days are truly live and have no waiting_

_Even if I wake up early, going to bed early is Non Non Non!_

_With my best, I'm Shouting loudly_

_Serious and wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song_

_Afternoon teatime is just the thing for me_

_Even if it's unrequited love or a sound defeat, Here We Go!_

_When we sing, we're Shining After School_

_Is it because I'm living lightly? Every day is nothing but incidents_

_I take a make-up test for differential and integral calculus; I quit romance for now_

_They sound off at the two-hour time period: the fourth dimension and my stomach_

_Oh no, I've exceeded my limit in the secret notebook where I wrote down my weight_

_If I cut 3mm off my bangs, I could see_

_Even if the answer is pure white, won't it be great if the future is rose-colored?_

_Chatting Now_

_Serious and noisy Never Ending Girls' Talk_

_I can't wait for the chime for end of class_

_Even if I'm late, leaving early is Non Non Non!_

_With all my might, I Study and enjoy it_

_Serious and wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song_

_Afternoon teatime is just the thing for me_

_Even if it's an unconventional code, Here We Go!_

_When we sing, we're Shining After School_

_My sizes_

_Loop forever, down↑ up↓ down↑ up↓_

_But my mood is always going_

_up↑ up↑↑ up↑↑↑ & up↑↑↑↑_

_Being able to laugh just by getting together_

_To be happy just by singing_

_…That's a pretty Earth-friendly ecology_

_Jumping Now_

_Serious and pretty Never Ending Girls' Life_

_The days are truly live and have no waiting_

_Even if I wake up early, going to bed early is Non Non Non!_

_With my best, I'm Shouting loudly_

_Serious and wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song_

_Afternoon teatime is just the thing for me_

_Even if it's unrequited love or a sound defeat, Here We Go!_

_When we sing, we're Shining After School_

_So_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine!"_

* * *

"HTT! HTT! HTT!" roared the crowd, applauding.

"We're really getting them going, Mio-chan," Yui said to Mio, lost in her thoughts. "Mio-chan?"

"I just remembered something," Mio said to the crowd. "One of things you should never do is say lazy."

The band looked at her with confused expressions.

"Don't say lazy!" Mio shouted, causing the band to figure it out in a split second while the audience anticipated this number that was all Mio. A few taps of the cymbals, and it was done.

* * *

_"Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_But the truth is, I'm crazy_

_The swans, I'm sure_

_Give flutter kicks at a place that you can't see_

_I'm instinctively obedient and loyal; I'm well aware of that I get trifled with_

_Plus my future's looking bright…_

_So sometimes, I take a break_

_Firmly ascertaining it with my eyes_

_Marking my destination on the map_

_If there's a shortcut, then it's the easy way out_

_If I've got wings that can let me skip things, too, then that's the best_

_Oh no, I broke a nail; so I repaired it with glue_

_With just that, I feel kind of accomplished_

_What's important is loving yourself_

_If you don't love yourself, then no one else can love you_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_But the truth is, I'm crazy_

_A capable hawk, I'm sure_

_Hides its picks at a place that you can't see_

_I do my hardest to daydream; the reality drives me desperate_

_Plus I'm still in mid-development…_

_So unexpectedly, I go off-pitch_

_Even if you just don't see me_

_My motivation blows the meter_

_Dreaming with all my might_

_Sleeping enough for you with all my might_

_I did it, I got a little thinner; I got so proud that I ate stuff_

_With just that, why do I feel like it defeated the point?_

_I promptly adjusted my goal downwards_

_Adapting with flexibility to the occasion and changing inside-out will let me win_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_But the truth is, I'm crazy_

_The peacocks, I'm sure_

_Can charm you here and now_

_I push on with my entire body and insides; my wish is to be slim and pretty_

_Plus temptations come up a lot…_

_So my will gets completely shattered_

_Oh no, it can't be the Red Point? No way, I barely cleared it!_

_With just that, I feel like I can do everything_

_What's important is acknowledging yourself_

_If you don't forgive yourself, then no one else can forgive you_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_But the truth is, I'm crazy_

_The swans, I'm sure_

_Give flutter kicks at a place that you can't see_

_I'm instinctively obedient and loyal; I'm well aware of that I get trifled with_

_Plus my future's looking bright…_

_So sometimes, I take a break."_

* * *

"That song brought a tear to my eye," Ritsu said, sniffling as the crowd applauded.

"Of course, it's because I wrote it," Mio added. "And I wrote this one. This is one off our new album that is already out. It's called 'Singing!'."

The audience was fired up for this number.

* * *

_"Drifting along on the wind, now we can_

_go to any land or any world, right?_

_I get overcome by joy at the first sound of a melody_

_The sun rises and sets on every little day_

_I can't lie in front of my precious friends_

_Love has no brakes_

_Let's advance on a pathless road, the sounds we let out together is our map_

_I mark our vow in my heart by the beats_

_Yes, We Go! Yes, We Play!_

_What colors and what rainbow_

_will the sweat running from our soaked foreheads and fingers turn into?_

_A slow running rhythm, disagreements, and conflicts_

_are everywhere on the one-time only stage in my entire life_

_I won't get hurt, your smiles taught me_

_that courage has no limits_

_I'll even sing a nameless song, the dream we picture together is our wings_

_When our eyes lock, we know how each other feels_

_Yes, We Fly! We, We Sing!_

_Every moment upon moment, ah, won't stop ending_

_But since they keep ending, they will keep starting_

_So I'll believe in the future_

_Let's advance on a pathless road, the place we step out to together is our road_

_I mark our vow in my heart by the beats_

_Yes, We Go! Yes, We Fly! Yes, We Play!_

_Forever and ever… Yes, We are Singing NOW!"_

* * *

The robot musicians were doing a wonderful job backing up the band, as if it was a complete symphony of supersonic sound. The crowd loved that piece. Of course, it, along with the rest of the songs, had a lot of airplay. Even the covers.

"This is one you will love," Mio said. "It's called 'Listen!' And it features our keyboardist Mugi. Let's do it! Ritsu!"

"1, 2, 3!"

* * *

_"It's deep deep, deep in my heart_

_In the sanctuary where nothing echoed_

_heat heat, it caught on fire, so I can't return_

_It's shock shock, a shock that I send you_

_Saying, "Hey, let's go everywhere together"_

_rock rock, the storm and tsunami of sound lure each other_

_A dropped pick, a broken stick_

_Aren't problems at all_

_We're within the same sound, and that's actually a miracle_

_We'll sing, we'll sing as long as we feel like it_

_No matter how quiet it is, it's our single song in the world_

_I want to live with all my might_

_So much that I won't regret it even if I die today_

_Release, passionate_

_This is a PRECIOUS Heart Beat of ours_

_We'll sing_

_Non sweet, sweet, your true nature is more comfortable_

_Than sweet words, right? Touch of mind, yeah_

_wit wit, it'd be fun to tell me, always and forever_

_Non stop stop, because my newborn feelings_

_Are hurrying faster than light_

_rock rock, I've got to catch them with sound and tell them to you_

_A running rhythm, a crazed tuning_

_Are all within my assumption_

_I'm choosing the same dream, and that's the power for tomorrow_

_We'll shout, we'll shout even if we're on an away stage_

_Because no matter how scared we are, we're not alone_

_Even if it's unfinished, I don't mind_

_I really want to play it_

_Reach, truthfulness_

_We were finally able to meet, this is our TREASURE Heart Beat_

_We want to know…to live…to love_

_The countless prayers-_

_Make them heard, make them into wings, Can Fly High_

_We'll sing, we'll sing as long as we feel like it_

_No matter how quiet it is, it's our single song in the world_

_I want to live with all my might_

_So much that I won't regret it even if I die today_

_Release, passionate_

_This is a PRECIOUS Heart Beat of ours_

_We'll sing, TREASURE Heart Beat_

_Listen!"_

* * *

Some fans had to be treated by Nurse Joy outside for fainting due to being overwhelmed by the spectacle. Men were bawling their eyes out, overjoyed by the absolute cuteness of it all. They were cute, they were sexy, and they knew how to play. That was HTT in a nutshell.

"Thanks everyone. Here's another one for all you young fans out there. It's called 'NO Thank You!' Mugi, please?"

A few presses of Mugi's keytar, a few riffs and a roll, and the number started. In a rarity, Mugi was bouncing around the stage in this number, to the delight of the niche of Mugi fans donning really thick eyebrows.

* * *

_"We jostle each other around the whiteboard_

_Making graffiti of our free wishes_

_Even if the after school chime echoes in the setting sun_

_You can't diss the power to dream, unfortunately_

_Let's sing with a louder, louder, louder voice_

_Carry hope on your lips_

_Every time when you release words, they turn into light_

_They're a piece of us_

_I don't need memories_

_Because I firmly and deeply love "now"_

_Getting immersed in my memories is a sweet, adult-like luxury_

_But not yet…I want to hold back from it_

_Drawing wildly with a marker in the notebook of my heart_

_It only has points about how I feel like crying when I get pushed_

_When I'm with everyone, pain and joy_

_stick in me with an infinite reverb, how strange_

_Let's fly always, always, always to the yonder_

_Our ambition can't wait for the countdown in the tailwind_

_Every time when I mark the beats, they turn platinum_

_They're our wings_

_I don't need promises_

_Because no one can live besides "now"_

_Desiring promises is an innocent, child-like frailty_

_I've already long since…graduated from it_

_Forever, at any place, I'll certainly keep listening_

_Even though I don't even need eternity, why can't I seem to lose it?_

_Our Splendid Songs_

_Let's sing more, more, more, even if our voices grow hoarse_

_Praise this moment with your lips_

_Having maps with the same routes, we were able to encounter each other_

_It's our bond_

_NO, Thank You! I don't need memories_

_Because I firmly and deeply love "now"_

_Getting immersed in my memories is a sweet, adult-like luxury_

_But not yet…I want to hold back from it."_

* * *

The crowd was jumping up and down. What amazed the fans more was that the band elected not to take a break the entire set. It was one long set of songs. High energy, high work ethic, and more high energy. That's how Hokago Tea Time defined their business on stage.

"Here's a song that I wrote for my sister Ui," Yui said. "It's called 'U&I'."

* * *

_"When U're not around I can't do anything._

_I want to eat Ur food._

_When U come back,_

_I'll cling to U with a super smile._

_When U're not around I can't apologize._

_I want to hear your voice._

_Being able to see Ur smile is all I need._

_U always gave me courage just by being by my side._

_I want to be together forever._

_I want to tell U these feelings._

_Whether rain or shine,_

_U stayed by my side._

_If I close my eyes I see Ur radiant smile._

_When U're not around I don't understand anything._

_Where's the sugar and soy sauce?_

_When U come back,_

_I thought I'd surprise U and yet…_

_Unconsciously I act spoiled towards U,_

_Since U're too kind._

_I receive so much from U without being able to give back._

_Obviously I thought about how U stayed by my side._

_I thought that such days,_

_Would continue forever and ever._

_I'm sorry; I've only just realized it now._

_It's something that's not so obvious._

_First I'll start by telling U,_

_"Thanks."_

_I wonder has it reached Ur heart? I don't have any confidence right now but,_

_Don't laugh and just listen,_

_Because I put my thoughts into a song._

_I want to place all my "Thanks"_

_Into a song and send it to U._

_I will never ever forget these feelings._

_My thoughts, reach!"_

* * *

"This is our next-to-last number for the night, everyone," Yui said to the fans, who groaned. "We all have to go home and get some sleep!" The band looked at Yui with disappointed faces. "Or...maybe not. Anyway, you guys have been a great audience. We love you all. This song is called Genius."

A few strums from Ui, a drum roll from Ritsu and the number began.

* * *

_"I tie my tie tight and now depart_

_While my heart is tied tight, too_

_A stage that's shown only to us_

_Let's go gathering our power_

_However many times I depart, it feels like the first time_

_Deciding one song is exciting and tense_

_But when we exchange looks, that easily_

_Changes mystery into happiness_

_We bask in the spotlight, light from around the world_

_We're just about gathered, almost radiating_

_Because we're not incomplete, our motto is fun_

_Because we're serious_

_That riff just now was cool, it felt pro_

_Oh no, I'm already in high spirits_

_Could it be that we're geniuses...?_

_Nobody says so, but...we must be...!_

_There aren't any flashy accessories_

_Our sparkling sweat substitutes for jewels_

_We don't have makeup, either, just unpainted faces_

_But to that extent, we're honest_

_Our smiles in full bloom, people around the world_

_If we can make them smile, it's amazing, touching_

_Because we want to sing, the atmosphere is love and peace_

_Because our dreams are huge_

_This harmony is perfect, knack instead of pitch_

_Oh no, I'm already nervous_

_We don't sit down, our feet on the ground_

_Making good use of the fluffiness, soaring, happy_

_We encountered it, we found it_

_The supreme bliss of playing, a sense of unity_

_Before knowing it, we won't go back to being lucky_

_So we're going to go forward, tea time is our energy_

_Because we love everybody_

_Extending the loop, an awesome outro, tension doesn't have a ceiling_

_Then let's go, let's go more_

_Come on, because we're not incomplete, our motto is fun_

_Because we're serious_

_That riff just now was cool, it felt pro_

_Oh no, I'm already in high spirits_

_Could it be that we're geniuses...?_

_Nobody says so, but...it's true...!"_

* * *

"All right everyone, as promised, our last number of the night is Fuwa Fuwa Time!" Yui exclaimed. "But to do this right, I need all of you to stand up and clap your hands, like this!" The band demonstrated, and the fans followed. "Ricchan!"

"1, 2, 3!" A few riffs from Yui, and the song began!

* * *

_"When I look at you my heart always goes thump thump_

_Like a marshmallow my swaying feelings are light and fluffy_

_Even though I'm continuously looking at your diligent profile_

_You don't notice_

_Even if it's just a dream I can close the distance between the two of us_

_O God please_

_Give me Dream Time just between the two of us_

_Holding my favorite bunny I go to sleep again tonight_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time_

_Impulsively my heart throbs painfully again today_

_Reading too much into your dry smile I Overheat!_

_Someday your serious face that I witnessed before_

_Will come floating along even if I close my eyes_

_Because it's okay in a dream I want Sweet time between just the two of us_

_O God why_

_Is it painful to fall head over heels in love during Dream night_

_If I take out my precious teddy bear I wonder if I will be fine tonight?_

_If I show a little courage_

_And talk naturally_

_I wonder if anything will change_

_I feel like that but…_

_(But that's the hardest part_

_How do I find a chance to talk_

_Y'know by the time I think about what to say it's completely unnatural_

_Oh geez, no! Time to sleep, sleep, sleep~!)_

_O God please_

_Just this once please give me Miracle time_

_If I could say it smoothly, afterward…something or another will change_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time..."_

* * *

Yui leapt into the skies with one final strum, and the crowd rose to its feet. "Thank you everyone!" Yui said as the band bowed.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" the fans chanted.

"I don't think you're done yet girls," Synergy said. "Ladies and gentlemen, do you want to hear one more song from Hokago Tea Time?"

"YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the crowd.

"You guys are a persistent bunch," Yui said, as she put Giita on the stand. The guitar did her job tonight. "Well, as we say goodbye to all of you for coming up and supporting us, always remember that each and every one of us has a dream to pursue and a dream to realize. Whether you're musicians like us, Pokémon Trainers, like we're trying to be, or just doing the daily grind the way you want to, always remember to never lose sight of your dream to accomplish what you want to accomplish. This song is our final gift to you. We hope you take it as you head out there in the world, wherever you go.

"This song is called...'Unbreakable'." Azusa played a few notes, and Yui took the lyrics with everyone else backing her up.

* * *

_"You can do anything you want_

_It doesn't matter how hard it is_

_You can do it, you can do it_

_So please, don't mind, close your eyes_

_Take a trip outside your head_

_You can give me more_

_Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_Unbreakable, unbreakable_

_Unbreakable, unbreakable_

_Don't stop rock, rock this place_

_Don't stop tryin', try your best_

_Don't stop, don't stop movin'_

_Today without a doubt, a good vibe is in the crowd_

_You can do it, you can do it, you can do it_

_Unbreakable, unbreakable_

_You can give me more_

_Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_Unbreakable_

_Unbreakable_

_So please, don't mind, close your eyes_

_Take a trip outside your head_

_Unbreakable, unbreakable_

_Unbreakable, unbreakable_

_You can give me more_

_Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_(You can give me more)_

_Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_(Unbreakable) Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_Unbreakable!"_

* * *

The band did their curtain call, and through their tears, applauded the crowd, who gave them a 10-minute standing ovation for a job well done.

"Wooooohoooo! What a blast!" said Ritsu once the area was empty save for them.

"I'll say we really got those people in a frenzy tonight." said Yui, high-fiving everyone.

"Well let's pack it up. Show's over Synergy!" said Mio.

"Acknowledged!" said Synergy before the stage transformed back to its hoverwagon mode.

"Let's get some sleep and then we start the rest of our tour. What do you say everyone?"

"Right." said the girls before they walked back to the Music Room. The next morning they were eating breakfast at the dining room, fixed up by Ui, who had a penchant for all things Americana. Two straight breakfasts of ham, sausages, eggs, etc. Of course the next day would be miso soup day.

"Good morning, ladies! Now that breakfast is done, let's pick you out some travel wear!" said Sawako.

"Will you take a look at this," said Ritsu, holding a yellow letterman's jacket. "A letterman's jacket. And it says on the back...HTT, Forever Ours, Forever Hokago Team. Oooh, and it has our secondary logo on it.

"Amazing, and our official band blazon is on it too," Azusa said, picking hers, which was green. Yui's was red, Mio's was blue, Mugi's was purple, and Ui's was orange. Matched up with similarly colored polos and plaid skirts and tennis shoes, it was perfect.

"Should we also wear this?" Yui asked, pulling out some black eyeglasses.

"It's going to make us feel like meganekko," Mio groaned.

"What are you taking about?" asked Ritsu, getting here's which was brown. "Yours looks nice...in blue, Mio, no less!"

"B...Baka, shut up!" Mio said, giving Ritsu a headbump. "Though...I kinda like it."

"I rest my case."

"So this is mine's?" Azusa asked, wearing green frames.

"Mine's is beige, like my hair!" exclaimed Mugi.

"I got the same glasses, only narrower," said Azusa.

"I also got onee-chan's glasses!" Ui said in a singsong voice.

"Add a little visor...and done!" Ritsu said, grabbing her yellow visor that had an R on it.

"Whoa! That's perfect!" said Sawako as the girls appeared in their choices with travel packs given to them by Professor Oak. "I think you're ready to take on those Gym Leaders and any trainer that challenges us!"

"Not yet." said Synergy as her holograph self appeared. "According to the Rules of the Pokémon League, a trainer must have at least 3 Pokémon to take on a Gym Leader."

"No sweat. We'll look till we each find some!" said Yui.

"Pika pika!" said Charger, as if to say, "Now the real fun begins."

"Come on guys there a whole new world to explore!" said Yui.

"Pika pika!" said Charger, as if to say, "Yep!"

"Badges and Ribbons to collect!" said Yui.

"Pika!" said Charger, as if to say, "you know it!"

"Trainers to challenge!" said Yui.

"Pika!" said Charger, as if to say, "that's right!"

"And someday we will not just be the world's greatest band, we will be Pokémon Masters!" said Yui.

"Pi-pikachu!" said Charger, as if to say, "I hope so!"

"Let's go!" said Yui before she led the way out of town once she and the girls made sure the Music Room was locked up.

"Who's that girl and what has she done with Yui?" asked Ritsu.

"Well that looks like Yui, least I hope she is." said Mio before they saw the girl in question space out before bumping headfirst into a tree.

"Yep that's Yui alright!" both girls said.

* * *

"The hunt is on! Will our famed heroines nab their Pokémon and challenge the Gym Leaders of the free world for the very first time? Find out on the next exciting episode of...Poke-ON!" exclaimed the narrator.

"No way," Jun said to Chiyo. "You filmed the entire concert?"

"And I'm going to YouTube it."

"Is that legal?" Ayame asked.

"As long as you don't get caught..."

Nodoka groaned. "Now will you guys going for once, please?

"See you later," said Sachi as the others took off.

"Thanks for having us again, Nodoka," Megumi added. "Mio, you were awesome!" she whispered as she closed the door.

Nodoka finally collapsed on the sofa, laughing lightly to herself as she rolled her eyes. "I must be the luckiest Poke-ON! fan on the face of the Earth right now."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 9**


	10. Fight For Your Right To Party

**Poke-ON!**

**Chapter 10:**

**Fight For Your Right To Party**

* * *

15,000 yen. That's how much it cost Nodoka Manabe to purchase a Twilight Sparkle plushie from the Mighty Fine store that just opened a kilometer from her university. The material was world-class, the design was world class...the pony herself was in a class all her own. She was a unicorn, and was adorkable, like her.

With a sign, she stroked Twilight's mane before reentering her house, now equipped with a popcorn popper. She elected to cut down on calories and buy popping corn and the popper. No oil, butter or salt needed. It could also pop rice kernels too, but she had no use for popped rice kernels.

Even better was the fact that the other girls were out of town and getting busy looking for love on the island of Okinawa. That left Nodoka all alone to watch the next episode of Poke-ON! with her new plush, which she propped on the sofa.

Opening the fridge, she drank some iced herbal tea, which was all the rage in Japan. There was iced green tea and the regular iced tea, but now a number of startups (which would be acquired by House Foods) were creating new herbal tea blends that could be consumed like regular iced tea. Some of those blends found their way to way too many bars and izakayas as part of the new wave of cocktails hitting the Land of the Rising Sun like a strange new disease.

The real reason why she suddenly became a Pegasister (a female version of a brony) was due to fact that she saw a number of My Little Pony cosplayers on the streets. Too many Rainbow Dash lookalikes to mention, a few Pinkie Pies and Fluttershys, a Rarity here and there, and an Applejack or two. But very few Twilight Sparkle cosplayers. At least, that's what Nodoka noticed. So, out of sympathy for the lead unicorn, she elected to purchase a big plush of Twilight, the plush which was busy watching some odd news about an 80-year old man being able to sky-surf the clouds with no teeth, since his dentures flew off him. For the record, he did land safely.

Pouring a glass, she flipped on the DVR and tuned in to the next episode of the show, the show her friends were still stuck in.

* * *

"Arrrrgh! God damnit people, I'm now bored out of my skull!" complained Ritsu Tainaka with a grunt.

"How come, Ricchan?" asked Tsumugi Kotobuki.

"Look, we've been walking for five fucking hours now and we haven't seen one wild Pokémon! Good Lord, I would like to have SOME type of action before I hit the sack!" said Ritsu before getting a headbump from Mio Akiyama.

"ROME WASN'T BUILT IN A DAY YOU DUMBASS, SO CHILL!" Mio screamed in Ritsu's right ear.

"I'm huuuuuungry!" whined Yui Hirasawa, rolling on the ground.

"Well, it is time for lunch." said her sister Ui, looking at her watch.

"That's my Yui. You can set Big Ben by that tummy." joked Azusa Nakano.

"Tell me about it." said Sawako Yamanaka, bored out of her mind.

"Let's get cooking Synergy!" said Ui.

"Acknowledged." said Synergy before making a kitchen appear from the wagon's left.

"Just hang on for a bit guys." said Ui getting on an apron before she started cooking.

* * *

"One of the things about Mrs. Ketchum is that she has a very large cookbook," Ui said to the crew, bringing out three covered trays of food. "For example, she makes some awesome turkey burgers...like this!"

"Oooooh!" they all said, as Ui revealed a plate of turkey burgers with all the fixings. There was enough for everyone.

"And, she can make some killer sweet potato fries...like this!"

"Whoooooooa!" they all said, as Ui revealed a mountain of fried complete with little bowls of ranch, balsamic vinegar and honey dijon dressing for dipping.

"And she can make a large plate of sushi...like this!"

"Holy cow, Ui, you are awesome!" they all chorused, as Ui revealed a sushi platter designed to spell out "HTT."

"Plus, some cupcakes are over there. Uh...guys?" Ui turned around and saw the band grab every remaining cupcake. She sighed. "Didn't even leave any for me?"

"Here you go, Ui," Yui said, handing her a couple.

"Thanks, sis."

"These actually taste like the ones Pinkie Pie makes," said Ritsu to Mio.

"Who's Pinkie Pie?"

"You mean to tell me you never heard of Pinkie Pie? She's that pony from Friendship is Magic that likes to bake cupcakes. And in one fanfic, she even used Rainbow Dash as a cadaver."

At that moment, Mio hid in a corner, terrified.

"What? What did I say?"

"I don't know who Rainbow Dash is, I don't even know what you're talking about, but for fuck's sake please stop talking about cadavers!" Mio wailed.

"Ritsu-sempai, can you give the pony talk a rest?" Azusa said. "And I don't even want to know what you are implying with Rainbow Dash. She is not meant to be violated that way, not by anypony."

"Sorry, you guys," Ritsu said, defeated. "I'll go back to eating now."

"These turkey burgers are good," Sawako said. "As well as the fries and sushi."

"I was able to memorize the entire cookbook in one night," Ui said, handing the crew bottles of water. "Mrs. Ketchum knows how to make good food."

"Definitely," Mugi said. "And these cupcakes are pretty nice. I didn't know this was the exact same recipe Pinkie Pie makes, whoever she is."

"I guess I am the only Pegasister here," said Ritsu. "Ow!" Another headbump. "And with that headbump, Mio is back to normal."

The conversion, much to Azusa's disappointment, involved a lot of ponies. Everyone agreed, however, that Rainbow Dash was the pony of ponies because she was 20 percent cooler, according to the pony herself. Eventually, the conversion returned to Ui and her culinary skills.

"You know Ui, what you should do, is this: you should write some cook books. Heck, maybe you should open a cafe in Pallet Town. Maybe a whole chain." said Sawako, finishing her burger and fries.

"I never thought about that." said Ui blushing. "I've never operated a restaurant chain in my life. Sounds like a lot of work."

"ALERT! ALERT! Wild Pokémon in range!" said Synergy.

"Finally some action!" said Ritsu as the rest of them finished eating and drinking. Ritsu rolled up her sleeves and got her Pokeballs ready.

"What type are we talking about?"" asked Mio to the pursuing group while praying in the back of her mind that it wasn't a ghost type.

"I detect 7 flying types 7 clicks east." said Synergy.

In that case let's go hunt them down!" said Azusa before they packed up and went to the area.

* * *

"This getting pretty juicy," said Nodoka, brushing the mane of her Twilight Sparkle plushie after pausing the DVR. "Now they are on the run, and they are hunting some Pokémon. I think they are going to have quite a fun time catching them all isn't that right, Twilie?"

The plush stood still, as if not wanting to answer the question.

"Not going to give me an answer, huh? I see how it is."

A few moments later, she heard a voice. "Isn't that a bit rude of you to say that, Nodoka Manabe?"

Nodoka looked in horror. The plushie was looking at her, with its head tilted to the side, blinking even.

"How can...how can you talk?"

"Relax, relax, I won't bite. I'm more than just a plushie," Twilight Sparkle said, walking towards a backtracking Nodoka. "I'm a pony," she added with a wink.

Nodoka fainted. "15,000 yen, huh..."

"Your room is a bit messy," the plush said. "Let me fix that." She lit up her horn, and cleaned the place up in the span of a minute. "And...done."

"What am I going to do with you," Nodoka groaned.

"Nothing. I've always wanted to see how humans live their lives. Nothing different from what we ponies in Equestria put up with. Different strokes for different species." Twilight levitated the remote. "Do you want me to continue the show?"

"Please?" Nodoka whispered, still in a cold sweat.

"Will do in 3...2..." A press. "1."

* * *

"oh, you guys, hey, check it out! Look at how cute they are!" said Yui as they watched the new Pokémon while hiding.

"What are they?" asked Ui.

"There's only one way to find out." said Mio getting out her Pokedex.

"PIDGEY: THE TINY BIRD POKEMON! IT HAS AN EXTREMELY SHARP SENSE OF DIRECTION. IT CAN UNERRINGLY HOME TO ITS NEST, HOWEVER FAR IT MAY BE REMOVED FROM ITS FAMILIAR SURROUNDINGS. ALL POKEMON TRAINERS STARTING ON HIS/HER JOURNEY ARE ADVISED TO CATCH IT!" the Pokedex read.

"Well, you heard the computer, let's bag them!" said Ritsu getting ready to leap before getting another headbump.

"Hold it! We need to have a plan if we want to get them!" said Mio.

"Flying type Pokémon are weak against electric types so I advise the best choice of action would be to have Charger knock them out." said Synergy.

"In that case, we're on it. Come on Charger let's get to work." said Yui.

"Pika pika." said Charger, as if to say, "I'm on it," before the duo came out of hiding. Once the Pidgeys saw them, they started to fly off.

"Here they go!" said Azusa.

"Charger! Quick Attack now!" said Yui.

"PIKA!" As if to say, "Let's try this!" Charger used his speed to knock them off balance. The Pidgeys flapped their wings to make some wind.

"That was a gust attack!" said Ui. The Pidgeys then tried to blind them with sand.

"That was a sand attack!" said Mio.

"Charger, aim 40 degrees to the left, then use Thunderbolt!" said Yui.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUU!" As if to say, "Here we GOOOOO!" Charger's attack made contact on all 7 of the wild Pidgeys knocking them out.

"Now's our chance guys!" said Yui getting out an empty Pokeball. The rest followed suit.

"POKEBALL GO!" the gang shouted, throwing empty Pokeballs at them. The objects opened up once they made contact before shooting a red beam to turn them into energy before sucking them in and closing.

"All right guys, remember our notes. While the button is flashing, that means the Pokémon is trying to get out. If the light's out, we got the Pokémon." said Mio. the others nodded and waited.

Soon the lights on all 7 Pokeballs went out, showing the successful capture. One down, three to go.

"ALL RIGHT!" said Yui picking up 1 of the Pokeballs. "OUR FIRST CAPTURE! WE EACH CAUGHT A PIDGEY!" With that she raised the Pokeball proudly in the air.

"Pi-pikachu!" said Charger while the others each pick up 1 of the other Pokeballs.

"ALERT! ALERT! Team Rocket within range!" said Synergy.

"Hell yeah, double the action! Let's go clean their clocks!" said Ritsu getting ready to run off till she got another headbump.

"Not so fast! We need to know what they doing first!" said Mio.

"It's a ninja mission, that it is." said Sawako.

"We must join with the shadows. NIN NIN!" said Yui with a nod.

"Pika pika!" said Charger, as if to say, "I'm with her!"

"Let's go before I get confused for the day." said Azusa before the gang headed over to where Team Rocket was. Soon they found them. Six grunts and a squad leader. Four of them were carrying a small cage.

"That new knockout gas worked like a charm." said the first grunt.

"Yeah I know, right? The boss might give us a raise." said the second grunt, elbowing the first.

"Maybe a promotion." said the third grunt.

"Oy! Stop your yapping and let's get that wild Pokémon to base. The boss can use the gas to hit every Pokémon Center in Kanto and our mission might be closer to being done." said the leader.

"That's enough for me!" fumed Ui as she and the gang saw the whole thing while hiding.

"We need a roadblock Synergy." said Mio.

"On it!" said Synergy using her hologram powers to make it look like there's fallen trees on the road.

"What the?" asked the leader.

"Do you clowns think you could get away with your plans?" asked Mio as she and the girls and their starter Pokémon stepped in front of them.

"Not on our watch." said Ritsu.

"You have a rude boss." said Mugi.

"Who's nothing but a bully!" said Yui.

"A big one!" said Ui.

"All of you are under citizen's arrest!" said Azusa making the grunts laugh at them.

"What are you gonna do? Tell your mama?" joked the leader making their blood boil.

"Oh my God, aaaahhhh! It's Hokago Tea Time!" cried the forth grunt.

"Who?" asked the leader.

"Only the hottest new band in the music world sir!" said the fourth grunt.

"Big deal! You girls get out of our way!" said the leader.

"How about you give up now so we don't have to kick your sorry cans to space?" asked Ritsu.

"I HATE SMART ALECS! GET THEM, BOYS!" shouted the leader. The grunts charged at them with their Pokémon.

"Radar, Water Gun!" said Mio.

"Mudkip!" said Radar taking out the first wave, as if to say, "On it!"

"Gensing, Vine Whip now!" said Mugi.

"Bulbasaur!" Gensing took out the 2nd wave, as if to say, "Time to teach you punks a lesson!"

"Charger, Thunderbolt now!" said Yui.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUU!" Charger took out the rest of them, as if to say, "Game's over, boys."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU DOLTS HAVE TO DO IT BY HAND! JUST GET THEM!" yelled the leader making the grunts try to rush them.

"You boys think you can take me? Sorry!" Yui took out 1 grunt with a roundhouse kick. "Besides, you're not my type."

Ritsu dodged a punch. "Way too slow!" another dodge. "Boring!" she took out the next grunt with a left jab reminiscent of Manny Pacquiao. Or Floyd Mayweather.

"Hello, which tree would you like?" asked Mio while swinging away from a grunt. "I think this one." with that, she made sure the grunt rammed his head on a tree.

"Got you now catface!" said a grunt to Azusa.

"Hate to break it to you." said Azusa before taking the grunt out by throwing him into another tree. "But this cat has claws, son."

"This reminds me of a poem." said Ui. "Roses are red violets are blue. With a few punches." another grunt was knocked out with jaw-shattering uppercut. "I made bad guy stew."

"I got you now Goldilocks!" said the last grunt as he had Mugi trapped.

"Don't think so!" said Mugi before she lashes out a series of fast roundhouse kicks knocking him out.

"Let's see how tough you are once you smell my knockout gas!" said the leader before reaching for the gas bombs in his belt not feeling anything. "HUH?"

"Looking for these, Sonny Jim?" asked Sawako holding up the leader's belt with the gas bombs and the notes on how to make them.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" shouted the leader only to get kicked to the pile of grunts who was moved next to a moving gadget.

"YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THIS! NO ONE WILL GET IN THE WAY OF TEAM ROCKET!" shout the leader before he ranted how great the team is.

"Yui please shut him up." said Sawako.

"Charger! Thunderbolt!" said Yui.

"PIKA-CHUUU!" Charger zapped them while blowing up the gadget sending them flying, as if to say, "I said, the game is OVER! You hear me? Go home!"

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" the leader shouted while he and his men flew out to parts unknown with a zing.

"Well that takes care of them." said Ritsu, dusting her hands off. "Not even a scratch. We were born to rock, born to fight, and we live for this every day and night. That's the HTT Way."

"Now let's see to this Pokémon they grabbed using that gas." said Azusa opening the cage showing a Pokémon that looks like a fox.

"What is it?" asked Mugi.

"Let's see." said Ritsu taking out her Pokedex.

"VULPIX: THE FOX POKEMON! IT CAN FREELY CONTROL FIRE, MAKING FIERY ORBS FLY LIKE WILL-O-WISPS! JUST BEFORE EVOUTION, ITS 6 TAILS GROW HOT AS IF ON FIRE!" announced her Pokedex.

"IT'S SO CUTE!" squealed Yui. The Vulpix tried to run but Charger stopped it before knocking it out. Once that was done Yui took an empty Pokeball and caught it.

"Oh man, my sis is on a roll!" said Ui.

"ALRIGHT! I GOT A VULPIX!" said Yui.

"Pi-pikachu!" said Charger, as if to say, "She got a Vulpix!"

* * *

"The chase is on for more Pokémon to catch! Will our heroes succeed in their catch or will they need to punch and kick their way to the big time? Find out on the next episode of...Poke-ON!" exclaimed the narrator.

"That isn't anything me, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash or Rarity can't do," Twilight Sparkle said, turning off the television before levitating a book to read. "Anytime there are bad guys messing around Equestria, we are there to buck them to a fitting demise. Adds to what you call mojo."

"I see, and what are you reading?" Nodoka said, already coming to terms with the fact that her plushie could do more than just sit around doing nothing. She took a deeper look. "Ahhhhhh!"

"What? What did I do?"

"You're peeping into my yuri doujin collection, aren't you?" Nodoka said, pointing at Twilight nervously.

"So? I'm also into fiction involving clopping and filly-fooling, and I don't have any problems with it."

"Twilie. Put the book away." The pony blinked. "Put the book away, NOW." Twilight Sparkle immediately put it back with the rest of the smut.

"I'm not sure what's the issue here...ahhhh!" Twilight moaned with delight as her horn was stroked.

"Twilight Sparkle, I thought you were just going to be another plushie to me," Nodoka said, picking her up. "But, seeing that you can talk and move and use magic to help me around the house, I am going to make you my pet. And I'm going to teach you some...manners."

"I don't like the sound of that," the pony said. "Ahhhhh!" She felt Nodoka stroke her horn again. "That's...that is...!"

"We're going to have so much fun being with each other," Nodoka said with a sadistic laugh, a laugh even she admitted was out of character but was only done because she was inspired by horror flicks. "I'm going to have so much fun loving—no, WANTING you!" That preceded an even stronger laugh.

"Oh somepony save me, saaaaave meeee!" Twilight wailed. And then, a change in character. "Or...maybe I could get used to this." With that, Nodoka called it a night.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 10**


	11. You Must Use The Horse!

**Poke-ON**

**Chapter 11:**

**You Must Use The Horse!**

* * *

A few days after that adorkable pony known as Twilight Sparkle helped Nodoka Manabe around the house, Nodoka had a heart-to-heart talk with her little pony friend over a bowl of popcorn. The next episode of Poke-ON! was about to take place in an hour, and Nodoka had a feeling that her time with Twilight was coming to an end.

"Nodoka, do you really want your friends to come back?" Twilight asked, reading another light novel full of lime.

"I do," Nodoka said. "They are stuck out there, and I hope they come back."

"Tell you what. I'll try to do something to help your friends out. In order to do this, though, I have to leave you for good," she said.

"Twilight...Twilight, are you sure?"

"I'm positive that this...is goodbye. Thanks for having me here," she said, a few tears coming down her eyes.

"Give me a hug," Nodoka said, giving Twilight a nice, long hug. "I am going to miss you. I really will miss you."

"I'll miss you too," she replied softly as Nodoka let her go. "I'm on my way. Thank you, Nodoka Manabe." And she was gone in a flash.

Slowly, Nodoka finished the rest of her popcorn and walked over to the television and turned the television on. Soon enough, the next episode of Poke-ON! went on the air.

* * *

As for the girls of Hokago Tea Time, they continued their quest to find more Pokémon and challenge somebody, anybody. They needed a break.

"I see a town up ahead!" said Tsumugi Kotobuki, scanning the horizon.

"I see it too!" said Mio Akiyama.

"So do I!" said Ritsu Tainaka.

"Thank Kami! We've been walking for four weeks!" said Azusa Nakano.

"Real bedrooms!" exclaimed Yui Hirasawa.

"Where are we?" asked her sister Ui.

"No clue." said Sawako Yamanaka, the band manager, looking around.

"From what my built in GPS tells me, we are now in the outskirts of Viridian City." said Synergy as her holo form appeared.

"And it took us four weeks to get here? We need some speed so that this tour can pick up or We could end up as old maids." said Ritsu with a sleazebag expression before getting a headbump from Mio.

"Get real Ritsu! It's not like we can get help from the sky!" said Mio before a strange hole appeared above them.

"What the...holy cow. What is that thing?" asked Azusa holding on to Yui.

"My scanners tell me that it's a wormhole from another universe. And there are 7 life forms coming out of it." said Synergy.

"KYA!" screamed Mio before she hid behind Ritsu.

"Everyone, back up just a bit. Let's give them room and hope they're friendly." said Sawako before they did just that. Soon 6 horselike figures and 1 dragonlike figure appeared before the wormhole closed.

"It can't be." muttered Ritsu as she got a good look at the newcomers. "It must be them. IT MUST BE THEM."

"Them? Who's them, Ricchan?" Yui asked.

"You don't know? It's...those ponies and their dragon friend. Assuming I am not seeing things."

"Ohhh. I don't get it."

"Oh, for the love of Celestia!"

"Well, everypony, I think I can call my Multiverse transport spell a good cast." said one of the horses.

"Making a note of it now, Twilight. Though I think you overdid it and took our friends with us." said the dragon, writing it on a piece of parchment with a quill.

"Twilight?" asked Ritsu to herself.

"You're right, Spike. Sorry everypony." said the first horse.

"Aw, don't ya fuss on that sugarcube. Things was getting dull in Ponyville anyway. A change of scene every now and then won't hurt none." said a second horse wearing a Stetson.

"Ponyville? Hokey Smoke! It IS them!" squealed Ritsu before she ran up to them.

"What in tarnation?" asked the second horse.

"It's you! It's really you! Oh my goodness you're in the flesh! This is the greatest day of my-OW!" said Ritsu before getting another headbump.

"Sorry about my friend, she gets that way from time to time." said Mio before turning to Ritsu. "You KNOW them?"

"Yep. Everyone, these are the pony stars of the show Friendship is Magic!" said Ritsu.

"Hello," said the first horse. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, the most powerful unicorn in Equestria and the leader of the Mane 6. I represent the element of magic. It is a pleasure to be with you all."

"Howdy, y'all," said the second horse. "I'm Applejack, a member of the Apple family, and one of the most dependable earth ponies you will ever meet. I represent the element of honesty, and I am still wondering how in the hay did I get over here. Pleasure to be with y'all."

"What's up you guys, I am Rainbow Dash," said the third pony, a pegasus with multicolored hair and wings. "I am 20 percent cooler than the average pony you will stumble on to, and I represent the element of loyalty. I've always wanted to travel up and down Equestria, but I have never seen this place. It's awesome!"

"Hi everybody! Hi everybody! My name is Pinkie Pie and I represent the element of laughter!" exclaimed the fourth horse with a puffed-up pink mane. "How are you all? How are you all?" she asked, shaking everyone else's hand.

"We're...fine..." Mio said with a hesitant grin.

"That's awesome! That's great! Oh, I'm so excited to be in this new world! I've always like new worlds! I never thought I would meet actual unusual creatures like you, but now I get the chance to meet actual unusual creatures like you! This must be my lucky day! I am so lucky! I could do a dance right now!"

As she did a little dance, the fifth horse with blue eyeshadow and a purple updo for a mane spoke. "Darlings, it's a pleasure to be here. I am Rarity, a pony that loves to live in opulence, and I represent the element of generosity. Pardon our friend Pinkie Pie, she tends to go over the walls with her bouncing around. I hope you treat me with the highest amount of respect, since I am a lady."

"Well, we are ladies too, Miss Rarity, so you won't have to worry," Ui said.

"Charmed, darling."

"My turn," said the sixth horse with a light pink mane and yellow wings. "My name is Fluttershy and I am surprised that I am here and not in Ponyville. I represent the element of kindness, and I love to be with animals. I could get used to being in these new surroundings. Yay."

"Awww, not this again," Rainbow Dash groaned.

"Sorry."

"That leaves me," said the dragon. "I'm Spike, and I'm Twilight Sparkle's loyal assistant. Now I don't know why we're here, but I guess it's not a bad thing to check out new places every now and then. I just hope Celestia is okay with this..."

"She'll be all right with it, Spike. Anyway, you know about us?" asked Twilight.

"Do I ever! Back where we come from, your whole lives is a TV series! I never miss it!" said Ritsu. "Not a single episode!"

"Ok, so who are you and what kind of critters are you?" asked Applejack.

"We're human beings. Not just any ordinary set of human beings, mind you. We are one of the greatest upcoming musical groups that you'll be able to hear. We are Hokago Tea Time!" said Sawako. "Girls?"

"I'm Yui Hirasawa, lead guitar."

"Mio Akiyama, bass."

"Ritsu Tainaka, drums."

"Tsumugi Kotobuki, keyboards."

"Azusa Nakano, second lead guitar."

"Ui Hirasawa, rhythm guitar."

"WE ARE HOKAGO TEA TIME!" exclaimed the six of them.

"Hokey Smoke a real live musical group! I'm so hyped up!" said Pinkie Pie before she started to ramble in her normal matter. "Tours, buses, drunk people, crowd surfers, mosh pits, drugs, drugs, drugs, sex, drugs, rock and roll, more drugs, more sex..."

"Major carbo load much?" asked Azusa to Yui. "Yui-sempai, what the hell is wrong with her?"

"I feel like my head's shrinking!" she replied. "I need a doctor."

"Mine's too!" said Ui.

"Count me in for that." said Sawako. "Uggghhhh..."

"Somebody stop this ride, I want to get off!" whined Mio.

"There's one good way to shut her up." said Ritsu. "Mugi, I need a cookie, stat!"

"Ok." said Mugi getting one out and handing it to her.

"Thanks." said Ritsu before she held it out so Pinkie could see it.

"And then I-Oh a cookie for me? Thank you!" said Pinkie before she took the cookie and ate it.

"Wow! There's only a few ponies aside from us who know that trick." said Twilight.

"Are our lives a good show here?" asked Spike, looking around.

"Well to be straight with you this isn't our home universe ether," Sawako replied.

"Come again?" asked Applejack.

"It's a long story. 1 that's best told over tea." said Sawako.

"Tea Station, Synergy!" said Mugi.

"Acknowledged!" said Synergy making said station appear from the wagon's right.

"It'll be a few minutes for it to be hang tight." said Mugi before she and Ui got to work.

* * *

"Oooh, this cake is similar to what we have over at Sugarcube Bakery!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, digging in. "How do you do it, Miss..."

"Call me Mugi," Tsumugi replied, petting her mane.

"Mugi-oogie-oogie! How do you do it, Mugi-oogie-oogie? Please tell me the secret! Please, Mugi-oogie-oogie! Oogie!"

"It's a secret for a reason," she replied, holding a finger to her lips.

"Awww, please don't let Pinkie Pie be saddy waddy," she said with a pout. Mugi whispered some words in her ear. "Ohhh! That's exactly the same recipe we use at the bakery! All right! No harm, no foul!"

"So what I'm hearin' is that sugarcube here," said Applejack, pointing to Ritsu, "pushed a button marked 'Panic'? An actual panic button? Do panic buttons even exist, Twilight?"

"I haven't seen any in Ponyville, AJ," she replied, sipping a cup of tea. "Oh, and this tea is really good."

"And then this panic button sent you guys here?" asked Rainbow Dash to Mio.

"That's correct, Rainbow Dash."

"Wow. So what have you guys been doing out here?"

"Well, we're trying to get back home to our dimension, but it's going to take some time," said Yui.

"What's a Pokémon?" Fluttershy asked Azusa Nakano.

"It's a pocket monster. They are different animals that people catch, and some are bred for tournaments across the world," Azusa replied.

"I don't dawdle with those nasty things," Rarity said. "Where I'm from, I create dresses and suits for everypony that is interested. Now my sister Sweetie Belle is going to have to run the shop with Scootaloo and Applebloom until I come back, which won't be a while because we have to help you seven get home. Of all the worst things that could happen, this is the worst! Possible! THING!" Rarity fainted on a couch out of thin air.

Ritsu clapped her hands. "I love that line. That is godly. And the way you fainted, too. Just like in the show."

"Why, thank you dear, I appreciate it."

"Different creatures live in this world?" Fluttershy asked. "I have lot of creatures to be kind to. It must be nice to have these Pokémon creatures with you."

"Pika!" Charger said, walking over to Fluttershy as if to say, "Hi there."

"Ooooh! He looks so cute!" Fluttershy gave Charger a hug. "Is this a type of Pokémon?"

"This is Charger, a Pikachu," Yui said. "He's a nice character, but you don't want to make him angry."

"Pika pika!" Charger exclaimed, as if to say, "You smell really nice!"

"Why thank you, little Charger, I like your compliment," she replied, giving him a hug.

"How do you know what the hay the little yellow furball is saying?" Applejack asked, raising and eyebrow. Charger turned around, and was close to laying a Thundershock on her. "I'm sorry, hon."

"Pika," Charger said as if to say, "Be nice, now."

"I didn't think these Pokémon had feelings. I better be careful. Don't want my Stetson to get ruined, now."

"We were being chased by some Spearows before we had to go to this man named Professor Oak, who told us where we are and what the people in this world do," Ui said. "We ended up getting our own Pokémon and we also got a new house in Pallet Town."

"We signed a record contract, held band camp, did some Pokémon training and performed a concert, and we even knocked out some goons from Team Rocket while catching some Pokémon," Yui said. "All in the span of months."

"We know how to fight," Azusa said. "Nobody messes with us."

"That's a lot of hard work," Rainbow Dash said. "Where I'm from, I help carry out the weather. I also like to race and hang loose out in Cloudsdale, where I live."

"Cloudsdale? What's that?" asked Azusa.

"It's a city in the sky, where all the Pegasii live."

"Wow..."

"Professor Oak is still working on the machine to send us back, but for the time being, we're stuck here," Sawako said.

* * *

"WHO-WHEE! I've heard some great tales in my time but this is more fun than the time all the other ponies were chasing me down in Appleloosa." said Applejack. "I couldn't get away from them because they had to know what was going on. We are so close, we're like sisters in a way. We can't get away from each other. There I was, trying to run away from the ponies when Rainbow Dash takes me down. I can never get away from a pony like that...especially if I have feelings for her..."

Rainbow Dash put a hoof to her lips and winked at Applejack, who winked back.

"I can see this being made into a great book." said Twilight. "What do you think, Spike?"

"I'm with you on that, Twilight."

"These Pokémon they speak of, I hope I get to meet each and every one of them." said Fluttershy.

"Well I want a shot at those Team Rocket goons! Those bullies will be sorry!" said Rainbow Dash. "They mess with my friends, they mess with Rainbow Dash!"

"Well I would like to see what kind of outfits I can make for our new friends on their tour. This will be my greatest challenge yet. By the way, Miss Tsumugi this tea is divine, thank you." said Rarity. "I have trouble saying your name."

"You're welcome. My friends call me Mugi." she said.

"Well shoot! Count me in for this rodeo! Them varmints will all be hog tied and sent to the pokey as quick as you can say Apple cider!" said Applejack before she covered Pinkie's mouth. "Figure of speech, sugarcube. And Big Macintosh can take care of the farm while I'm gone."

"Oh." said Pinkie once her mouth was free. "I want to go too! This well be so much fun! We could play games like-" And she started to ramble again till Ritsu gave her another cookie. "Mmmmm!"

"In that case I'm in as well." said Twilight.

"Me too!" said Spike.

"Well since we ponies can go faster than you humans, how's about a ride Ui?" asked Applejack.

"Sure. Thank you." said Ui before she climbed on her back.

"Uh, Mio would you like to be my travel partner? We are alike in some ways. It's like we're sisters." said Fluttershy.

"Thanks. I feel that way myself." said Mio, climbing on.

"Hey Rainbow Dash you want to team up?" asked Ritsu.

"Good to see you have good tastes, Ritsu. Hop on!" said Rainbow Dash letting her do just that.

"Hey Mugi, How's about we team up huhhuhhuhhuhhuh?" asked Pinkie.

"I would love to Pinkie, thank you." said Mugi climbing on.

"Yaaaaaay!"

"Sawako, since we both make outfits we are kindred spirits. I would be honored if you would be my travel partner." said Rarity.

"The honor is all mine." said Sawako climbing on.

"Hey Spike, do you mind if you sit on Rarity's back while I carry Yui and Azusa?" asked Twilight.

"DO I?" shouted Spike before he rushed to Rarity. "Yes! Oh Celestia, yes!"

"I knew that would help." giggled Twilight while Charger hopped on Yui's shoulder.

"You're so smart, Twilight." said Yui. "And you're such a nice horse."

"I try. Hop On." said Twilight letting Yui and Azusa clime on her back. "I met your friend Nodoka a while back."

"Nodoka-chan? You saw her?"

"Yeah. She really wants you to return, so I decided to ask my friends to see if we could help get you back. When you are able to get back to your dimension, our work will be done, and we're going back to Ponyville. How's that?"

"Are you sure you don't want to go back and see Nodoka-chan again?"

"Hmmmm...maybe I will consider it."

"Hey, I know you guys are musicians, but can you sing a song for us? Pretty please?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"I'll sing one," Mio said.

* * *

_"Drifting along on the wind, now we can_

_go to any land or any world, right?_

_I get overcome by joy at the first sound of a melody_

_The sun rises and sets on every little day_

_I can't lie in front of my precious friends_

_Love has no brakes_

_Let's advance on a pathless road, the sounds we let out together is our map_

_I mark our vow in my heart by the beats_

_Yes, We Go! Yes, We Play!_

_What colors and what rainbow_

_will the sweat running from our soaked foreheads and fingers turn into?_

_A slow running rhythm, disagreements, and conflicts_

_are everywhere on the one-time-only stage in my entire life_

_I won't get hurt, your smiles taught me_

_that courage has no limits_

_I'll even sing a nameless song, the dream we picture together is our wings_

_When our eyes lock, we know how each other feels_

_Yes, We Fly! We, We Sing!_

_Every moment upon moment, ah, won't stop ending_

_But since they keep ending, they will keep starting_

_So I'll believe in the future_

_Let's advance on a pathless road, the place we step out to together is our road_

_I mark our vow in my heart by the beats_

_Yes, We Go! Yes, We Fly! Yes, We Play!_

_Forever and ever… Yes, We are Singing NOW!"_

* * *

"That was so cool!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"You have a really nice voice," Fluttershy added.

"Imagine what it would be if you guys actually played your instruments," Rainbow Dash said, flying at a normal speed that wouldn't cause Ritsu to fall off. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, that would be the coolest thing ever!"

"We're seasoned musicians, so naturally it would be the case," Azusa said.

"Can we sing our song?" Yui asked the band. "Fuwa Fuwa Time?"

"Let's do it, a capella," said Ritsu. Synergy played a background track.

* * *

_"When I look at you my heart always goes thump thump_

_Like a marshmallow my swaying feelings are light and fluffy_

_Even though I'm continuously looking at your diligent profile_

_You don't notice_

_Even if it's just a dream I can close the distance between the two of us_

_O God please_

_Give me Dream Time just between the two of us?_

_Holding my favorite bunny I go to sleep again tonight?_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time_

_Impulsively my heart throbs painfully again today_

_Reading too much into your dry smile I Overheat!_

_Someday your serious face that I witnessed before_

_Will come floating along even if I close my eyes_

_Because it's okay in a dream I want Sweet time between just the two of us_

_O God why_

_Is it painful to fall head over heels in love during Dream night_

_If I take out my precious teddy bear I wonder if I will be fine tonight?_

_If I show a little courage_

_And talk naturally_

_I wonder if anything will change_

_I feel like that but…_

_(But that's the hardest part_

_How do I find a chance to talk_

_Y'know by the time I think about what to say it's completely unnatural_

_Oh geez, no! Time to sleep, sleep, sleep~!)_

_O God please_

_Just this once please give me Miracle time_

_If I could say it smoothly, afterward…something or another will change_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time..."_

* * *

"Awesomeness is awesome!" Rainbow Dash said with a gleeful smile to her face. "I never thought the harmony was so hnnnnnngh-worthy, but it is so, so the case! You rock!"

"Thanks, Dash-kun," said Yui.

"Not bad. And you are singing in...?" wondered Rarity.

"The Japanese language, since we are from Japan," Mio replied.

"Right. I've heard of that tongue. A beautiful tongue, that. Out in Ponyville all we speak is English."

"How long have y'all been performin'?" Applejack asked the band.

"Since high school, which is, I think, close to 10 years or something," said Ritsu.

"Close enough," Mio added.

"Twilight here is the younger sister of Shining Armor, the head of the Royal Guard in Canterlot," Rarity added. "And her sister-in-law is Princess Celestia's niece, Princess Cadence."

"Oh Cadence, my one-time foalsitter, now my sister-in-law," Twilight said. "Such memories."

"Foalsitter?" asked Azusa.

"It's comparable to babysitter for you guys."

"So you are close to the royalty in Canterlot?" Yui asked.

"That's where I'm from."

"You can say that she is already royalty," Rarity said with an air of envy. "Relatively speaking."

"But she is the most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria because she knows a lot of magic spells! A ton of em! Too many for me to count!" said Pinkie Pie before Mugi gave her another cookie.

"And we saved Equestria three times during the time we were together," Applejack said. "I told y'all, we are close-knit. We got each other's back."

"We just have a knack for being in the spotlight more times than you think out in Ponyville," said Fluttershy. "We're that famous."

"Of course! You're the Mane 6! And nobody messes with the Mane 6!" Ritsu said.

"And you know why?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Preach, Dashie, preach!"

"Because we're 20 percent cooler!"

"Yay," Fluttershy said in her normal tone.

Rainbow Dash put a hoof to her forehead. "You just can't kick an old habit, can you Fluttershy?"

"Was I too loud?"

"Spike, take a letter," Twilight said as Spike jotted some words. "Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned a valuable lesson about friendship. Human beings are just like us. They have the same emotions and share the same thoughts. We also learned that having humans to ride on us is a wonderful thing and builds trust between both ponies and humans. As for me and my friends, we are off to help some of our human friends find their way back, but we will be back soon. Until then, we will be reporting from the new dimension that we are in right now. Signed, Twilight Sparkle and the Mane 6."

Spike rolled up the letter, and blew flames on it, causing the letter to disappear into dust. "That should do it. By the way, this is how I communicate to Princess Celestia. No document is destroyed, and this can actually travel between dimensions, so it's going to get to her soon."

"I see," Sawako said, still scratching her head as the thirteen of them continued their trip towards Viridian City. "This is going to be an interesting adventure..."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 11**


	12. Danza Kuduro

**Poke-ON!**

**Chapter 12:**

**Danza Kuduro**

* * *

Nodoka Manabe spent the next few days watching the Olympics and had to be impressed with what she saw with Japan. She took the time to listen to a Don Omar tune on the stereo while turning the commentary off. Highlights and music...the ultimate mashup.

_"Las manos arriba cintura sola_

_Da media vuelta danza kuduro_

_No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza_

_Mueve la cabeza danza kuduro_

_Quien puede domar la fuerza del mar_

_Que se mete por tus venas_

_Lo caliente del sol que se te metio_

_Y no te deja quieta nena_

_Quien puede parar eso que al bailar_

_Descontrola tus caderas sexy_

_Y ese fuego que quema por dentro_

_Y lento te convierte en fiera_

_Con las manos arriba cintura sola_

_Da media vuelta y sacude duro_

_No te quites ahora que esto solo empieza_

_Mueve la cabeza y sacude duro_

_Balançar què uma loucura_

_Morena vem o meu lado_

_Ninguem vai ficar parado_

_Quero ver Mexa kuduro_

_Balançar què uma loucura_

_Morena vem o meu lado_

_Ninguem vai ficar parado oh_

_Oi oi oi, oi oi oi_

_E para quebrar kuduro, vamos dançar kuduro_

_Oi oi oi, oi oi oi_

_Seja morena o loira, vem balançar kuduro_

_Oi oi oi..."_

Through the middle of the Games, Japan earned two golds, 10 silvers and 14 bronzes. She wished the players could earn more, but if the standings used total medals rather than the gold standards, her country was fifth. A fair assessment, Nodoka mused as the doorbell rang.

"Coming," she said, walking over to the front. It was the James Gang of best friends, without the guns and bad intentions: Jun Suzuki, Megumi Sokabe, Sumire Satou, Nao Okuda, Akira Wada, Sachi Hayashi, Ayame Yoshida, Kana Yoshii and Chiyo Hirose. "Welcome back, everyone."

"Oh man, Japan is doing work down in London," Sachi said, having a seat with the others, who were digging in three bowls of popcorn set for them.

"Tell me about it," Ayame added. "But only two golds? Come on!"

"Hey, Kohei's your fiancée, right?" Jun asked Nodoka.

"He's been tweeting me on his progress," she replied. "I can't watch him in person because of my studies."

"When are you going to get married?" Sumire asked her.

"In about two years. He's planning to be a gymnastics coach and a high school teacher. I'm so glad he got his gold medal in the all-around."

"Congratulations," Megumi replied.

"Thanks."

"How is the team doing?" Akira asked Nodoka.

"They're riding on some ponies to the next town, and the adventure has just been turned on its head."

"You want to share it with us?" asked Nao.

"You don't want to follow the efforts of Team USA's basketball teams?"

"Nah. Let's see if they're finding a way to get back home," Chiyo said.

"I'm with Chiyo on that," Kana added.

"I got the DVR ready for you in case it's a unanimous decision," Nodoka said, pressing the Play button. "Enjoy."

* * *

"WOAH! Oy, oy, oy! Fluttershy, could you please, please, for the love God fly steady?" asked Mio Akiyama since her ride keeps dropping a bit before getting back up.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I mean...I'm not used to transporting anything heavier than a bunny or two." said Fluttershy. "I miss Angel..."

"I HOPE YOU'RE NOT SAYING I'M FAT!" screamed Mio.

"No!" squeaked Fluttershy. "Sorry!"

"Hey, I reckon you should go walk on the ground till you're used to carrying her, sugarcube." said Applejack, dropping an obvious hint.

"Ok." said Fluttershy before landing. "Meep."

"I swear Ui, that Mio must have more issues than the mayor during the Winter Wrap-Up," said Applejack.

"Tell me about it. Sometimes, she could be a Major fraidy cat, other times she would go postal trying to get Ritsu in line, and there are times when she can be really shy." said Ui Hirasawa.

"I can attest to that. And I know her the longest." said Ritsu Tainaka.

"Oh, the stories I could tell you wonderful ponies!" giggled Sawako Yamanaka, the effervescent Hokago Tea Time manager.

"I can remember the days before our first concert. You know, I couldn't sing and play guitar at the same time, so Sawa-chan had to teach me how. Although she overdid it and I lost my voice so when she found out she had to do lead vocals, she fainted." said Ui's older sister Yui.

"Pika pika." said Charger, as if to say, "That's unfortunate."

"Now that I think about it, it was a funny sight." said Tsumugi Kotobuki.

"For the record, ahem, everypony...I wasn't with them at that time." said Azusa Nakano.

"Ah, stagefright. I've seen my fair share." said Rarity.

"Well, you know, that never happens to me. Heck, I bet you that if I go onstage I could do a show so great, I'll have so many fans that I'll need to keep a book on them!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Is her head turning into a balloon again?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"As Big Mac would say: Eeyup! How was that AJ?" said Twilight Sparkle.

"My bro would be downright honored to hear that from you sugarcube." said Applejack, flashing a smile.

"I wonder if we could meet him." said Sawako before she sees Spike hiccupping.

"Are you ok?" asked Mugi.

"Incoming *hic* letter." said Spike before he burped it out before Twilight opened and read it.

* * *

Dear Mane Six and Spike,

Congratulations on entering the Pokémon realm. You understand this this is a brand-new journey, and you may be well known in this dimension. We are aware of this and have met with the president of the dimension you are in ahead of your arrival.

Princess Luna and I have attached seven medals for you to wear, since you are designated as official ambassadors from Equestria. Keep these medals with you at all times during your journey. DO NOT LOSE THEM. Princess Luna and I will cover for you while you are away. Furthermore, one of us will be entering the realm to check on your progress.

Everypony in Equestria wishes you the best, for you have our undying support.

Sincerely yours,

Princess Celestia

* * *

"Ambassadors?" asked Azusa eyeing the seven medals that was sent with the letter.

"That means someone on is who is in a country on behalf of his/her homeland." said Twilight putting on 1 of the medals before pass the others around to the rest of the ponies and dragon.

"The princess sure planned ahead meeting with the President of the Pokémon regions. to ensure this." said Spike.

"And she said she and her sister will cover each other while 1 of them comes over to see us." said Sawako.

"Wow! To be able to play before Princess C and Luna one at a time!" gushed Ritsu.

"P-p-performing i-i-in front of a-a-a r-r-r-eal p-p-p-p-p-princess?' quavered Mio before fainting.

"MIO!" cried Mugi, going over to her.

"Are you all right?" asked Fluttershy. "Oh my..."

"This would be the first time we performed in front of royalty, So Mio might be a bit shy about it." said Ritsu.

"She also said she was gonna talk with this Prof Oak guy." said Spike.

"And she said if Spike eats this gem after you girls touch it he could send letters to those you care about." said Fluttershy while Mugi was getting Mio up.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Ritsu taking the gem before tossing it. "Think fast Yui!"

"Over to you Mugi-chan!" said Yui passing the gem.

"Your turn Azusa!" said Mugi.

"Sawachan your turn!" said Azusa.

"Get it Mio!" said Sawako.

"Alright Spike open wide!" said Mio before tossing the gem into Spike's mouth like a football. Soon the dragon was eating it.

"Nice flavor!" he said. "Tastes like a strawberry!"

"Viridian City up ahead." said Synergy.

"Hey, y'all. Did that doohickey that's following us just talk?" deadpanned Applejack making Synergy's holo face appear via a screen in front of the wagon.

"DOOHICKY?" the AI Screamed before going up to Applejack's face while glaring at her.

"Now you listen up you four-legged apple bucking straight talking redneck! You are looking at the Bandmate 5000!" She fumed before telling the ponies what she can do.

"Wow!" said Twilight. "That's amazing stuff."

"And I am Synergy, the AI to this great wonder and I do not like being insulted! You well address me by my proper name or I will take action. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Synergy bellowed before aiming some electro guns at Applejack making her gulp.

"Y-yes ma'am!" she said.

"Good." said Synergy putting her guns away.

"Well, all that aside...look out, Viridian City, Hokago Tea Time is here and ready to make some noise!" said Ritsu with a roar as the gang entered the city.

"First we need to stop at the Pokémon Center and heal up our Pokémon." said Mio.

"And then we should see if there's a Gym here." said Yui.

"There is." said Synergy.

"I'm gonna get my first badge!" said Yui.

"Pi-pikachu!" said Charger, as if to say, "I hope we can do it!"

"However this Gym won't take in challengers unless he/she has 7 badges." said Synergy.

"Aw fudge!" said Yui, snapping her fingers in frustration.

"Pika!" said Charger, as if to say, "Better luck next Gym."

"EEEK! IT'S HOKAGO TEA TIME!" someone screamed.

"INCOMING!" said Ritsu pointing at a fan mob of 500 coming up fast.

"Let's get to the center fast!" said Mio.

"I'll do my best!" said Fluttershy going off in a fast gallop.

"I think it's time to put those strong legs to work AJ!" said Ui.

"You don't have to tell me twice! Hang on, sugarcube!" said Applejack before taking off. "Yaaah!"

"You and Spike better hang on. No way am I gonna let these ruffians make a mess of me!" said Rarity.

"Well let's make tracks shall we?" asked Sawako.

"I double that!" said Spike.

"Hang on!" said Rarity running off.

"Wanna play beat the fan mob to the Pokémon Center, Pinkie? I'll give you a cookie if you win." said Mugi.

"COOKIE?" screamed Pinkie blasting off with Mugi hanging on for dear life. "Yeeeeeehaaaaaaaaa!"

"Come on Dashie! Let's show them your famous speed!" said Ritsu.

"You bet! Here we go!" said Rainbow Dash taking off.

"Azunyan, Charger, hang on tight." said Yui.

"Right!" said Azusa wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"Pika!" said Charger getting a good grip on his master's shoulder, as if to say, "Oh my God!"

"Can you outrun them Twi-chan?" asked Yui making the unicorn blush.

"No sweat!" said Twilight before going off in a mad run. Soon the gang was at the Pokémon Center, leaving the mob in the dust.

* * *

"Hello there. Welcome to the Pokémon Cen-HOKAGO TEA TIME?" exclaimed Nurse Joy as they came in.

"Shhh! We had to out race a fan mob coming here!" said Mio covering the nurse's mouth.

"Besides, you already met us in Pallet Town, so why the act?" asked Ritsu as Mio uncovered her mouth.

"You must mean my sister. I have a lot who look like me. We're all named Joy." the nurse said pointing to a picture.

"I reckon that puts a new spin on the saying 'Joy to the world' dontcha think?" asked Applejack While HTT handed their Pokémon over to be healed.

"Okay, I'll have your Pokémon ready to go right away!" said Joy before she went to work.

"Be a good boy for her Charger!" called Yui.

"Pika pika!" called Charger, as if to say, "Yes, Master!" while he was being carried off. Once Nurse Joy was out of sight the girls went "ACK!"

"First girl cops with the same look and name...now it's nurses? I feel like we're in a nightmare! OW!" said Ritsu before getting a headbump. "Ouch! What the hay was that for!?"

"You're not helping Ritsu!" said Mio. "Shush!"

"Ehhhhhhhh?"

"Well, let's get some lunch while we wait." suggested Sawako. e others nodded before heading for the cafe room.

"So, not only is this place is a hospital for Pokémon but it's also a cafe and free hotel for trainers?" asked Twilight.

"That's right." said Ritsu before a pink egglike Pokémon came in with their orders.

"What the hay is that critter?" asked Applejack.

"One way to find out." said Azusa getting out her Pokedex.

"CHANSEY: THE EGG POKEMON! IT LAYS SEVERAL EGGS A DAY. THE EGG ARE APPARENTLY IN NUTRIENTS AND EXTREMELY DELICIOUS. THE POKEMON NURSE COMPANY RECRUTS THEM AS AIDS IN KANTO, JOTO, SINNOH, AND THE ORANGE ISLANDS!" the Pokedex said.

"Well that's strange." said Mio.

"I don't think so. I mean who knows better how to treat Pokémon then Pokémon?" asked Ritsu.

"Hello there," said Fluttershy to Chansey.

"Chansey," the Pokémon said as if to say, "Hello, Fluttershy."

"Oooh, you know my name! I am famous here."

"Chansey, Chansey" it replied, as if to say, "You're my most favorite pony of all. I love your wings!"

"Geee, thanks. I mean, I've never had such a compliment regarding my wings, but thank you. Anyway, what do you do?"

"Chansey, Chansey, Chansey," said the Pokémon, as if to say, "I lay eggs for Pokémon to eat, and I am used as an aide by Nurse Joy. I help heal Pokémon who are sick or injured." She demonstrated by handing the Pokémon some eggs, which they ate.

"Wow."

"Chansey, Chansey," she replied, as if to say, "I am considered a good luck charm to anyone who is able to catch me. Anyone with a pure intention, I share my eggs with. Anyone with bad intentions, like Team Rocket, I don't."

"I see. Well, I like to be nice to everyone and say hello to different animals and in this Pokémon like you. We're kind of similar in that way. That is fascinating and amazing. Keep up the good work. You're doing a wonderful job."

"Chansey, Chansey," she said, as if to say, "Anytime, and it's pleasure meeting you, Miss Fluttershy. All the best."

"How is she able to translate what those Pokémon are saying?" asked Applejack to Ui.

"You know she is friends with animals, so it's no surprise."

"Well that sure explains it, sugarcube."

"It's settled, ladies and ponies. And dragon...let's make this city the first stop on our tour." said Sawako. "How about it?"

"No, maybe we should wait a bit. I mean, we just got here. Let's do the concert in a few days." said Mio.

"Excuse me. Your Pokémon are healed up and ready for you." said Nurse Joy bringing them over.

"Charger!" squealed Yui.

"Pika pika!" said Charger leaping to his master's arms, as if to say, "I am back, Master!" Mio thanked the nurse.

"Hey Nurse Joy. Do you know anyplace we could practice?" asked Azusa.

"Well we do have a soundproof room for traveling musicians upstairs." said Joy.

"Chansey Chan!" said Chansey, as if to say, "This way!"

"Chansey says she'll show us." said Fluttershy. Soon the gang was in the room with their gear set up.

"They're gonna play their instruments! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my-" Rarity stopped Rainbow Dash going on by covering her mouth.

"Sorry about that darlings." said Rarity. "Rainbow Dash tends to be very spastic about things like this."

"Am no! Ohhhhh boy..."

"No sweat. Let's start with Rice as a side dish guys." said Yui.

"Will do." said Ritsu bringing her drumsticks up. "1 2 3 4!"

* * *

"Rice is amazing. It goes with anything. Warm, warm!

Ramen, udon, okonomiyaki and such and such.

It's a dream collaboration,

Between carbohydrates and carbohydrates

(Hot, hot! Warm, warm!)

Rice is amazing. It's a pain to not have any.

Instead rice will be the side dish.

For Kansai people of course it has to be okonomiyaki & rice.

But I'm not from Kansai.

(What!)

1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!

1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!

Rice is amazing. It goes with anything. Warm, warm!

Kimchi, natto, raw eggs and such and such.

White rice is a pure white canvas,

For an Infinite imagination.

(Hot, hot! Warm, warm!)

Rice is amazing. It's a pain to not have any.

Of course rice is the staple food.

For Japanese people anyway, it should be rice instead of bread.

"Rice isn't a side dish!"

"Ah…I kinda forgot~"

"Hey!"

Rice is amazing. It goes with anything. Warm, warm!

Yakisoba, takoyaki, tonpeiyaki and such and such.

It's a dream collaboration,

Between carbohydrates and carbohydrates

(Hot, hot! Warm, warm! Go, go!)

Rice is amazing. It's a pain to not have any.

Instead rice will be the side dish.

For Kansai people of course it has to be okonomiyaki & rice.

I was from Kansai in a past life!

(What!)

1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!

1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!

1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!

1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!"

* * *

"That was so, so amazing!" Rainbow Dash squealed with a squee. "Man, I wish I could bang those drums like you Ritsu. That was kick-ass-awesome."

"Impressive," Rarity concluded. "Very."

"The greatest band in the land does it again!" Pinkie Pie said as Mugi gave her a cookie before she could babble.

"I had no idea what they were singing, but the melody and hook was good," Applejack said.

"Beautiful music. This is going to keep me up all night," said Fluttershy.

"Nice tune, nice words, it just makes you want to get up and dance," Twilight added.

"It's HTT, everypony. Did you expect anything less from them?" Spike concluded.

* * *

"Thanks for spending the night with me you guys. " said Sawako as she and the ponies came in the room they picked.

"Don't worry about it sugarcube. At least there's enough beds for all of us." said Applejack while Sawako took out her nightgown.

"And I learned a lot about music today." said Twilight before Sawako took off her clothes.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" gasped Rarity as she and the ponies saw the naked beauty before them.

"Well I figure it should be alright since you guys are naked 24/7. Not counting the fur." said Sawako.

"You sure are funny looking! What are those round things you have on your chest? Huhuhuhuhuh?" asked Pinkie.

"They're breasts. All grown up human females have them." said Sawako said, hands on her hips.

"How come?" asked Pinkie.

"we have this because we are trained to raise children when we have families. Babies suck from our breasts so that they become big and strong. As girls get older, their breasts get bigger. The female breasts are seen as a liberating sign of femininity and are idolized by women and men alike. Mostly men. As a sign of modesty, we cover them using pieces of clothing called bras. And then when we have privacy, we take them off so we change into different clothes."

"Ohhhh? Can you tell me more?"

"There are numerous taboos when it comes to breasts. For example, we can't flash them bare in public. And people grabbing them in public is also considered in our society as a crime. But in private, if consented to, it is okay. Breasts are squeezed and sucked by men and women as part of this act we call foreplay, a precursor to either sexual intercourse, or the creation of a child...or tribadism, which is two women making love to each other by stimulating each other. Us women sometimes like to rub the tips of our breasts called nipples, as you can see here, to get a euphoric feeling. Stimulating this region, as well as the region between our legs, such as the clitoris and vagina, as seen here, is called masturbation. In summary, the female breasts are an important part in the proliferation of the human race and are idolized in a sexual nature by humans of both sexes. Does that explain it, dear ponies?"

"Mmmmm. Well that sure is new to me." said Applejack, nodding her head.

"It's always different with all animals." said Fluttershy. "Now I have a deeper understanding for human beings and their purpose in this world."

"I must say darling. I'm at a loss for words." said Rarity. "As ponies, we have a different set of standards given who we are."

"Me too." said Rainbow Dash. "But I will never look at myself the same way again."

"Meep!" said Fluttershy blushing. "If I was a human, I would want some privacy."

"Wait till the princess gets word about this!" thought Twilight. "A new set of interesting facts about the human female anatomy."

"So where's your cutie mark? Huhuhuhuhuhuhuh?" asked Pinkie.

"My what?" asked Sawako.

"Cutie mark. Everypony gets one when he/she finds their life's calling." said Twilight before she and the rest of the ponies show theirs.

"That doesn't happen for humans." said Sawako. "We don't have that."

"Awww, that's a drag," Rainbow Dash said.

"Another example of why ponies are different from human beings," Rarity noted.

"Sorry to hear that," Twilight said.

"I wonder what your cutie would have looked like," Twilight said.

"Maybe it would look like...a guitar!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Maybe?"

"That's news to me," Fluttershy said.

"More news for me as well," said Applejack. "I guess the only way they can have something close to it is if they paint it on their thighs of something.

"Possible," Sawako mused.

"As a cosplay idea," Ritsu added before receiving a headbump.

"Don't egg her on!" Mio exclaimed.

"So that's what cutie marks are," Yui said.

"Hey Azusa-chan, what would your cutie mark look like?" Yui asked.

"Maybe a cat's head?"

"Mine's would be a teapot, or a slice of cake!" Mugi suggested.

"Anyway, ponies. you think I'm a sight? True story, one time at college I snuck in my twin brother's room and took a picture of him when he was in the shower. This is what a naked human male looks like!" said Sawako showing them the picture.

"Wow!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Is that a man, or is that a man!"

"What muscles!" Rarity shouted.

"Meep!" Fluttershy squeaked, hiding in a corner.

"Those little things hanging down from him...look like a turkey gizzard or something," Twilight said, cringing a little.

"That is a hunk right there. He's like a human version of your brother Shining Armor, Twilight!" Pinkie said. "He's even pumping his arms! They're so huge!"

"Yeah, the hair looks like my brother's mane."

"If my brother was a human, he'd have shoulders as wide as that," Applejack said. "He's well sculpted, too."

"I'm trying...not to get...a nosebleed," Fluttershy said quietly. "Meep!"

"That's your brother, huh?" Ritsu said before she noticed Mio hiding in the corner. "Mio, get your plot back over here."

"I'm scared of men..." Mio whimpered.

"That why you say no one wants to marry you; it's because you're scared of them, get over here!" She dragged her back to the group.

"Ehhhhhhh..."

"Wow, what a body," Tsumugi said.

"I'm scared for life," Azusa added.

"Don't worry Azunyan; you've got me," Yui said, kissing her.

"Sempai..."

"Amazing how he is only going steady with someone but he hasn't gotten to third base yet, am I right?" Ui asked.

"Correct."

"Oooh, I would like to have a body like that!" Spike exclaimed.

"You're a dragon Spike; it's not possible!" the girls and ponies shot back.

"Awwwwww...shucks."

"Well, I think you get the idea." said Sawako putting on her nightgown. "And I'd better pick out what to wear tomorrow."

"Humans wear clothes every day?" asked Rarity.

"Yep. We wear clothes so that we don't get cold, and we do it out of modesty. Plus, as females, we have a variety of outfits to wear, so we are very, very fashionable in our own right." said Sawako. "We wear shirts, blouses, skirts, pants, jeans, crop tops, sundresses...and we also wear different outfits for different occasions. We even like to design outfits of different characters we adore. So clothing provides warmth and modesty, and it makes up feel good."

"I wish I can help you out if that's the case darling." said Rarity.

"I know someone who can help you with that. Synergy. Front and center." said Sawako speaking into her ring.

"You rang?" asked Synergy appearing in holo form. The pony blinked. Sure, Synergy told them she can do that but this is the first time they saw it.

"Wow, this trip gets even better for us ponies," Rainbow Dash said.

"This interface can do it all," Twilight said.

"I can tell you that nothing like this will ever appear in Equestria," Applejack said.

"You human beings come up with the most interesting of creations," Rarity replied. "And that's saying something."

"That is amazing; we never get anything like that where we come from!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"And I just learned another new thing before I go to sleep," added Fluttershy with a yawn.

"With that out of the way...Synergy do you have any data on fashion?" asked Sawako.

"Affirmative! The leading European designers of the 2010s include Stella McCartney, Vivienne Westwood and Karl Lagerfeld. Top models include Agyness Deyn, Gisele Bundchen and Bar Refaeli." said Synergy. "The early 2010s, so far, have seen many recycled fashions from the 1950s, 1970s and 1980s as designers from stores like Topshop replicated original vintage clothing. In America it is very popular to wear designer brands like Gucci, Abercrombie & Fitch, Baby Phat, Sperry Top-Sider, or Eastland boat shoes, Dooney & Bourke, neon colors such as pink, green, teal, black, purple, and yellow.

"Popular tops for American, British and Australian women include tunics, 1980s style baseball jackets, oversized cardigans, 1940s New Look dresses and trenchcoats, Tube tops, western shirts, Perfecto motorcycle jackets customized with studs, floral camisoles worn with matching hot pants, sundresses, and short dresses worn over leggings or jeans.

"European women wear sparkly dresses, baggy one-size-fits-all Empire line skirts, blouses and dresses, and lace, figure-hugging white organza maxi dresses inspired by Pippa Middleton.

"From 2010-2012 many late 2000s fashions remained popular, including acid wash skinny jeans worn with black leather jackets for a "rock chick" look, bell-bottoms, microskirts, romper suits, job skirts, pencil skirts, jean skirts, skirts with opaque tights and preppy colored jeans. Other notable European, Australasian and American trends include alpaca wool Peruvian hats, geek chic inspired nerd glasses, clutches, high top sneakers, In Britain and Australia, Uggs, flip-flops, Ballerina flats, cavalier boots, Doc Martens, and gladiator sandals are very popular footwear for women. Women aged 20-50 often wear Ray-Ban Wayfarer or aviator sunglasses, leg warmers, knee socks peeking out over flat knee high boots, rain boots, stilettos, Keds, TOMS Shoes, and Chucks. Smaller handbags replaced Birkin bags and the large designer It bags of the early-2000s."

"Good. give Rarity a hand please." said Sawako before going to bed. "Night, ponies."

"Night." said the ponies, as the other girls went to their rooms to retire for the night.

"Now then Miss Rarity." said Synergy making a view screen appear. "Your lesson begins now. Please observe."

* * *

Back in Yui's and Azusa's room, the two lovebirds were all abuzz. "First a world where animals have strange powers now a world where ponies act somewhat like human beings!" said Azusa.

"Try not to think about too much, Azunyan." said Yui.

"Pika pika pika pika pikachu." said Charger, as if to say, "You two were really meant for each other, and I can see why."

"Yeah you're right. This is the first time in weeks since we been alone." said Azusa going over to her lover.

"PIKA!" gasped Charger blushing as he scampered to find a good seat, as if to say, "Here we go."

Azusa slowly lifted Yui's shirt, revealing a pair of breasts that had gone up one cup size since they first got to this dimension. Azusa wasn't wearing any pants and just had her shirt and panties on. She took off Yui's panties, revealing a modest white pair of panties with a pink bow. Azusa took off her shirt and let Yui, who just had her panties on, savor her chest, which was no longer flat, but was now a decent size.

"Ahhhh, Sempai!" Azusa moaned as Yui fondled her breasts, licking and then sucking the honeyed sweetness that came out. With every kiss that Yui made, Azusa's heat began to rise. The two of them shared a long, hot kiss, and Azusa began to grind on Yui's thigh after her lover cast aside her panties in the direction of Charger, who fainted at the unmistakably feminine scent.

Yui buried her face in between Azusa's thighs, sucking her clitoris and biting it a little to elicit a milky release. That triggered a similar reaction from her. Both of them had their panties soaked and they were both on Charger's face, and Charger himself had passed out from the scent and the secretions.

Azusa returned the favor by tasting the spot between Yui's legs, but after five minutes, she raised the white flag and let Yui take command. She was powerless to stop Yui's sex drive, and, truth be told, she wanted to be powerless. After all, she was Yui's, and everytime she made love to her, she couldn't stop the craving for more her taste. She couldn't stop craving for more her kiss, or the foreplay that lifted her spirit and made her body sweat profusely. Every time the two of them were together in a bedroom, Yui's carnal urges for Azusa's body hit critical mass, and she loved Yui being in this state.

She wanted it. She desired it. And when she let out a passionate scream that caused her to let out one final released of fluid that splashed on Yui's face...she got it.

"MMM! That was worth waiting for." purred Azusa, hugging Yui like a pillow.

"I'll say. You know...maybe we should find a tent while we're here." she whispered. "So that I can make you feel those feelings you've always wanted to feel. Isn't that right, my preciously little kitty?'

"Yes. Oh yes. You think we could get Twilight to make it like those tents in the Harry Potter books we read?" asked Azusa.

A chuckle. "Wouldn't hurt to ask. Maybe some other time. Good night Azunyan." said Yui.

"Night...Yui-chan." said Azusa.

"Night Charger." they both said.

"Pika." said a sleeping Charger as if to say, "And I've seen it all," before sleep took over the three of them.

* * *

In Mio and Ritsu's room, a similar exchange of sweet talking took place. "And that's them in a nutshell." said Ritsu after giving Mio a crash course on what she knew about the ponies through her iPad before putting it away.

"Wow they sure been through a lot!" said Mio. "Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis...not the easiest of opponents to overcome."

"Mio."

"Yeah?"

"You wanna do it?"

"You're so silly, Ritsu," Mio said as she took her shirt and pants off. "Take me higher." Ritsu responded by fondling her huge breasts and sucking them as if she was Mio's baby. And she was Mio's baby. Ritsu wanted to be Mio's baby because it was fact. The two of them sometimes got on each other's nerves but it was similar to the relationship between Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Making love to each other erased the hate they had for each other.

The tender spot between Mio's thighs was soaked, and Ritsu was more than happy to clean it up. "Yes, Ritsu, yes," Mio cried, letting Ritsu bury her face deeper and deeper into Mio's swelling core. It was swelling so bad that it wanted to be touched by that special someone that she couldn't live without. In fact, there was no need for Ritsu to return the favor because she was stimulated by Mio's kiss. And no one on this planet could kiss Ritsu Tainaka as well as Mio Akiyama.

The proof was in the pudding. The proof was in the moans and sighs. The proof was in the moments they thrashed their heads back and let their partner experience all there was to offer. The proof was in the sweat that dropped through their bodies. The proof was in the grinding and scissoring that they engaged in to make themselves feel even more comfortable. The proof was in the moments they moaned, screamed, and gasped the name of their lover.

And they did it. They did it all. Ritsu was on top of Mio, grinding on her thighs and crying her name out with a gasp. The tears came out of Mio's gray eyes. Such eyes that were desperate for a boost of morale. And who was going to do it? Somebody had to it. And that somebody...was Ritsu.

As the two of them let out one more cry, the fluids came out and stained the bed as they fainted and fell fast asleep with Ritsu's right hand over Mio's left breast. And that's where it would stay for the rest of the night.

* * *

And in Mugi's and Ui's room, it was more of the same old story... "This city sure is pretty." said Ui looking out the window, with all the cars going up and down. It was 10 p.m. local time.

"It sure is. And that park over there looks like the same one where we confessed our love to each other at JWU." said Mugi.

"You're right," Ui said. "Mugi."

"Yeah?"

"I want you," she whispered, taking her shirt and pants off.

"And I want you even more, Ui-chan," she replied, taking off her nightgown. She wasn't wearing any panties or bra because she was anticipating her and Ui consummating the love they had for each other.

There was something about Tsumugi Kotobuki that turned Ui Hirasawa on and endeared her body and her affections to her. Both women knew how to cook. Both had dreams of making it big in the culinary arts scene outside of music. But if there was one thing Ui and Mugi were really good at...it was making love to each other.

They knew each other so well, and knew what they wanted from each other. Ui was more than happy to suck on Mugi's breasts, fondling them as if to want more of her luscious milk. But Mugi wanted Ui's breasts more. Mugi wanted to spend her life with someone with a huge rack like hers. This way, she can drink all the milk she could handle, while leaving room for the dessert between Ui's thighs. It was clean-shaven too, just like hers. And it was swelling so bad that it was criminal.

Mugi, no longer held back by her own dignity, buried her face between Ui's thighs and drank in the sweetness dripping out, cause her to remove her hair ribbon and thrash her head back. "Mugi!" Ui cried. "I want you so much! Don't you hold anything back, I want you!"

"Ui, you are the essence of heaven, and you tasted sweeter than any cake I have ever eaten," Mugi said, her face full of the fluid that came out. She licked her lips. "Ui...UI!"

The two of them shared a long, hot kiss. Ui raised her legs and wrapped them around Mugi thighs and began to grind like crazy. The two of them were moaning, groaning, and screaming each other's name as if it was the only thing they could remember.

And indeed, it was the only like they could remember as they began to scissor and engage in some passionate tribadism with the lights off. Neither one willing to hold back, they released each other's love on them before they fell into a deep sleep...and a deeper embrace, with their hair all around each other.

* * *

"And...done." said Rarity after putting the last touches on Sawako's outfit the next day. "How's that?"

"It is a great design Miss Rarity." said Synergy. "I approve."

"And, news flash: I have you to thank for the help my cyber friend." said Rarity as Twilight got up.

"Rarity. Have you been up all night?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to make sure I got this ready before Miss Sawako woke up." said Rarity with a yawn.

"I swear!" said Twilight making her horn glow so she could use a spell to recharge her friend. This was the 99th time she had to do it ever since the two of them first met.

"Thanks darling." said Rarity. "One more and you hit the century mark!"

"You're welcome." said Twilight before waking Spike up. "Geez. Spike, wake up."

"Morning Twilight." said Spike. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, good morning Spike. I learned a lot about music and humans last night. Spike, take a letter." said Twilight. Spike nodded and got ready.

* * *

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_My pony friends and I learned valuable information about the human female anatomy during our time here in the Pokémon world. They don't have cutie marks like we ponies do, and they have special parts called breasts, which are said to propagate their species in a similar way we create new foals to grow up to be ponies. They are also celebrated by males and females alike in a sexual fashion._

_We also learned new things about these creatures called Pokémon, in that they can be healed in a certain way by going to centers that specialize in said treatment. We learned that music can be sung in different languages, and that popular music in this world utilizes instruments such as guitars, keyboards, and a set of drums._

_Finally, we learned a valuable lesson about interfaces like the hologram that accompanies us on our journey. They have feelings too and are no different from us or humans. We look forward to you and Princess Luna joining us on our journey. In the meantime, we will continue to not only keep your informed of our progress, but we will continue to represent Equestria with same dignity and kindness that is expected of your most loyal subjects._

_Sincerely yours, your most loyal servants,_

_Twilight Sparkle and the Mane Six._

* * *

"Morning already?" asked Sawako waking up, rubbing her eyes as Spike sent the letter over. "Jesus Christ..."

"Yep. And your travel outfit's ready daring." said Rarity before placing a case on her lap.

Sawako opened the case and gasped.

"Wow! You are a miracle worker! I think I might find my husband while I'm wearing this while I'm here. Thank you so, so much Rarity!" she said before hugging the unicorn, making her blush.

"An honor, Miss Sawako."

"You gonna bring this guy back to your home world? What if he has a life here?" asked Twilight as the rest of the ponies got up.

"Well, I asked Professor Oak if he could make a machine that can help us go back and forth between worlds being the fact is the girls have met the mother of THEIR future husband." said Sawako.

"What?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, jumping out her bed and doing a few out-of-pony somersaults.

"How is that possible?" asked Applejack flatly as she put on her Stetson and looked around.

"Now this is what I like!" Pinkie. "I want to marry a colt too and have it made like Twilight's brother and Princess Cadence."

"This is all new to me," Fluttershy said quietly. "Um, I don't know if I'll be ready." The other ponies looked at her with confused looks. "Meep."

"Well...I'm trying to make a pass on Big Macintosh, but I'm not that good at flirting with colts," Twilight said.

"If Prince Blueblood, that rat, had treated me better, he would be running the Carousel Boutique with me and Sweetie Belle," Rarity noted. "As you know, I have standards."

"Obviously."

"Oh, you!" she said with a laugh, triggering confused looks from the others and Sawako.

"Did I miss anything?" Spike asked. The others looked away. "Ah, never mind."

Inside the hallway, the band was chatting amongst themselves, the result of having a good night's rest to go with a good night of sex. They went hand in hand.

"Pika." said Charger, as if to say, "Hello, everyone," as the girls gathered around outside the room Sawako and the Ponies was in before exchanging good mornings.

"So, shall we look around before practice?" said Ritsu.

"Yeah. I know I can't challenge the Gym Leader yet but I would like to meet him." said Yui. "Maybe even watch one of his matches."

"I wouldn't advise it. My scanners show that there's Team Rocket movement in that gym. Most likely the gym also doubles as a base." said Synergy as she appeared in Holo mode.

"WHAT?" screamed the girls.

"In that case. I say we go in there, kick their rears and blow the place up!" said Ritsu, cracking her knuckles.

"It's an official gym dimwit!" said Mio, giving her a headbump.

"Morning, daaaaarlings!" said Rarity as she came out.

"Morning, Rarity." said the girls in unison.

"Since your manager is my travel partner I took it upon myself to make sure she looks amazing! Something worthy of a beautiful ride...like moi!" said Rarity, striking a pose.

"Don't worry girls. When Rarity makes something, it's way extreme!" said Ritsu as an aside.

"Thank you, darling. And now, without further ado..." said Rarity as Sawako came out.

"Here are your outfits!" Sawako proclaimed. They were blue one-piece outfits, combining a blouse with a skirt, and they were tinted blue. There were two white on either side, and there was a white collar. The shoulders extended to the elbow and had white trim. For Ritsu, she had a white beret instead of the hairband, and for Yui, she had large black reading spectacles. Mugi had two white hair bows to tie her hair back. Yui, Mio and Azusa would have their hair tied back in braids.

Below the collar was a white string tie. White knee socks with a thin blue line and a thick red line at the top, and black tennis shoes with white shoelaces, white soles and white tops completed the outfit. As a final touch, they had optional ribbons to wrap their hands with. It was the ribbon that symbolically bound them together as one.

As for Sawako, she got a suit. A black blazer with HTT's crest, a black tie, a white shirt, a black shirt that extended to the knee and black high heels. A diamond-encrusted watch with a built-in Pokedex completed her outfit.

"Yep. For making an outfit for a human, Rarity has outdone herself as always." said Twilight as she and the rest of the ponies came up.

"Well after all that's been going on I'm as hungry as a pig after a mud bath! How's about we go rustle up some grub?" asked Applejack.

"Sounds like a plan," Ritsu said, "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash. The gang agreed and went to the cafe for breakfast, Spike trailing behind with a skip in his step.

* * *

"Is there more trouble up ahead for the best rock band in the land and the best team of ponies?" asked the narrator. "Is it true that in the words of their devoted followers...fighting is magic? Tune in next time for more...Poke-ON!"

"How about that ladies?" Nodoka asked, turning around. "Ladies?" They disappeared. Nodoka saw them leaving the house, holding their noses, which were bleeding profusely.

"Really." Shaking her head, she did a tweet to Kohei Uchimura. "Congratulations #KoheiUchimura the best gymnast in Japan. Come back soon #IMissYou #London2012" After she sent the tweet, Nodoka resumed watching more of the Games.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 12**


	13. Instruments, French Toast & Coexistence

**Ding Dong**

**Chapter 13:**

**Instruments, French Toast and Coexistence**

* * *

Nodoka Manabe never knew RainbowCrash88 personally, but she was listening to the Twilight Sparkle theme on a one-hour loop while coming back from dinner with Kohei Uchimura, who proposed to her over pasta and wine. She accepted, and the countdown to the wedding, a year from now, began.

Sighing, she put away her coat, and elected to watch the next episode of Poke-ON!, still drowning in the music of something that crossed cute bells with a martial arts feel with the sounds of a nighttime symphony orchestra.

* * *

"These Chanseys know how to make French Toast." said Ui Hirasawa, grabbing a tray of freshly-made slices drizzled with golden syrup and placing it on the table with all the other fixings.

"I'll say! Though they don't have your talent, Ui." said her sister Yui with a wink.

"True."

"Like I always say...French toast...is an art. People don't always use the same brush." said Ritsu Tainaka, grabbing a slice and taking a bit bite. "It's true. Ask anyone you know, and they'll agree with me."

"And when did you always say that, sweetie?" asked her ladyfriend Mio Akiyama, hands on her hips.

"You and your jokes, Ritsu!" said Azusa Nakano, laughing.

"They're like this every meal time, everypony." said Sawako Yamanaka, Hokago Tea Timer trusty band manager.

"Well, at least my sister isn't helping make breakfast. She's a really, really bad cook!" said Rarity with a pout.

"I'm still confused on how she can burn milk." said Twilight Sparkle, levitating a few slices before eating one.

"She still does that?" asked Rainbow Dash. A collected nod was the answer. She put a face to her hoof. "Dear Celestia!"

"You know, I wish I had a sister who would try to make me breakfast," said Fluttershy, munching on a slice.

"It ain't easy having siblings, sugarcube. Take it from someone who knows." said Applejack, who had a sister, Applebloom, doing work at Sweet Apple Acres with Big Macintosh as they spoke.

"I got one." said Pinkie Pie with a squee.

"I envy you." said Spike, annoyed.

"So what now?" asked Ritsu to Mio.

"Here's the plan. First we should find a spot to set our stage for the show in a couple of days. And while we're at it we should see what kind of goods we can get on Team Rocket since we know they're using that gym as a base."

"How can we do that?"

"Synergy could make us look like members. We knock some out, take their places...and just walk on in."

"A ninja mission. That it is." said Sawako, adjusting her glasses to render a glint while doing her best Nobuyuki Morita impersonation.

"Time to blend in with the shadows. NIN NIN!" said Yui with a few nods.

"You have ninja training?" asked Twilight, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. Our ninja sensei came to us when Azunyan and Ui came to JWU. We did our first show together and when we were packing up, he appeared while drinking some tea. He told us he been watching the year before and felt we had...potential." said Yui in a deep, yet fake Chinese accent.

"Azunyan?" asked Applejack. "What now?"

"She looks amazing in cat ears." said Sawako. "That's our nickname for her."

"There's something new, everypony." The other ponies nodded, Rainbow Dash floating.

"Anyway, Sensei Wu—that's his name—was waiting for all six of us to be together. After meeting him he worked some things out with the dean so he could train us." said Yui.

"He could be goofy in a way, but when it comes to martial arts, he's way cool!" said Ui.

"And he's a real master of spinjutsu!" said Ritsu.

"Spinjutsu? You know I read up on every fighting style ever known but I never heard of that." said Twilight. "That something new."

"It was passed down from father to son. Since Wu didn't have any kids of his own, he picked us to carry on the legacy." said Azusa.

"Oh." said Twilight. "That makes sense."

"First things first. Let's find our stage spot! Everyone split up and look!" said Mio.

"Everypony, stick close to your travel partners." said Twilight. Everyone agreed and left.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was with Yui, Azusa and Charger, and was naturally on the ball.

'This is a good way for us to know about each other. The princesses will have one long lesson report that's for sure.' thought Twilight.

"How about over there?" asked Azusa, pointing.

"No. it kinda smells bad." said Yui, pinching her nose.

"Pika pika." said Charger, as if to say, "I'm with master."

"How's about we trade stories to pass the time?" asked Twilight.

"Not a bad idea." said Azusa.

"Uh-huh." said Yui.

"I'll start. First, I'll tell you how I got my cutie mark," said Twilight. "I still get happy feeling just remembering the day I got that cutie mark. I was trying to win the favor of Princess Celestia, who is my mentor, by trying to get a dragon to hatch out of an egg. At first, I thought all hope was lost, but once Rainbow Dash did her sonic rainboom, I over did my spell and the castle was nearly destroyed. So Princess Celestia came, gave me a talk, and she told me to harness my magic spells a little bit better. For my efforts, I got my cutie mark, and I was like, yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Twilight began to bounce and bounce.

"Uh, Twilight, I'm getting motion sickness here," said Yui.

"Same here," Azusa added. "Stop."

"Pikaaaa," Charger said as if to say, "Stoooooop!"

"Sorry about that," the unicorn said. "Anyway, I remember one time I was trying real hard to report to Princess Celestia about something regarding friendship, but I didn't have anything to report. Making stuff up wasn't going to help matters, and she scolded me for that. I'm never going to make up anything like that ever again."

"Wow," said Yui.

"And there's the time I did the Winter Wrap-Up, which is a Ponyville tradition. I was able to hone my leadership and management skills to get everypony to get the job done on time. So now I'm now the Winter Wrap-Up Coordinator for all of Ponyville.

"As the leader of the Mane 6, my job is very important. I'm the glue the binds the best fighting team in all of Equestria together. Without my skills and ability, we can't turn Nightmare Moon into Princess Luna, we can't turn Discord into stone, and we can't turn back Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings. Although, to be fair, my brother, Shining Armor, and my sister-in-law, Princess Cadence, were responsible for finishing the job.

"Otherwise, I am considered as the most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria by everypony, although I downplay that moniker with a passion."

"That's amazing," Yui replied. "You can do a lot of things: study, do magic, cast spells, teleport..."

"I could never get away with anything like that," Azusa added.

"Pika pika pi," Charger added, as if to say, "Man, that's some strong stuff right there."

"Now how about you two?" asked Twilight.

"You go ahead first Azunyan." said Yui.

"Sure," said Azusa. "I first met Yui in my freshman year of high school at Sakuragaoka. I kind of wondered why someone who could only do one thing at a time and was really far out there could be in the light music club. I ended up joining the light music club after being skeptical of whether or not it was worth it. But as soon as I joined, I was taking part in concerts, I was learning from Yui, and I was being good friends with her. At that time, we were just friends in the same club.

"Then, when it was time for her to graduate, I was in tears because I didn't want to see her go. I made a promise to her that I would follow her to Japan Women's University. I made good on that promise, and I moved in with her at the dorm room. But at the time, it was difficult for me to return the feeling she had for me because from the first time she met me, she was in love with me. I tried to assert to myself and to Yui that we were just friends. But as she left Sakuragaoka, and I watched her go with Mugi, Ritsu and Mio, my feelings for her were going to change."

"So, when you got to JWU," Twilight asked, "what happened?"

"Well, I moved in with her at her dorm room, and both of us occupied it. A moment happened that changed everything. And I wrote about it in a poem. Do you want me to recite it?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Here it goes."

* * *

_"It has never been easy for me_

_To be open and willing about_

_What truly endears me._

_I've known you ever since we first met,_

_When the cherry blossoms were falling down_

_At our old school, by the train station,_

_And I thought of you as just a friend_

_And someone who I could look up to._

_Nothing more, nothing less._

_Nothing really endeared me about you then._

_But the longer I spent time with you,_

_The more my feeling wanted to change,_

_But it couldn't. I was a prisoner_

_Of my own comfort zone,_

_Too shy to be honest with myself,_

_Too self-enclosed to have anything_

_Endear me the way I would have wanted._

_I became a college student like you,_

_And I moved in your dorm room_

_Because I was still in my own personal battle_

_About something that kept dragging on._

_I am not one to flog a dead horse,_

_But if I am too dense to do anything else,_

_Then I have no other option._

_One day you went into my room,_

_Wearing your aqua two-piece, and a skirt_

_And you asked me, "How do I look?"_

_I could only pout, as if to say,_

_What are you trying to lead me on about?_

_What is the meaning of this?_

_What is the meaning of my heart skipping a beat_

_When you walked to the room,_

_Swaying your hips in a way_

_That pushed my restraints to the limit._

_As you saw me pout,_

_You took off your skirt_

_And looked at me, saying._

_"Is this too tight? Do I look fat?_

_What do you think?"_

_As you looked at yourself in the mirror,_

_I got up, hugged you from behind,_

_Slipped a hand under your bikini bottom,_

_Undid the strings of your top,_

_Bit your right ear and licked it,_

_And I said, through your hitched breathing_

_And moaning of my personal nickname,_

_"That's enough of you teasing me._

_I'm not going to hide my feeling for you_

_Any longer. I've had enough._

_I want you."_

_Ever since I first met you,_

_I was always intrigued by the affection_

_You had for me. So deep, so strong, so rich._

_But I could not return them,_

_Because I thought it wasn't right._

_But something so wrong_

_Never felt so amazing._

_And I had to change my feeling about you_

_When I came to Japan Women's University._

_I waited for the right opportunity_

_For us to consummate our love_

_And affirm our trust in each other forever._

_It took me a long time to think._

_But a free-spirited woman like me_

_Had an open mind about who I really want to love._

_The way you moved your body,_

_The way your clothing graces your curves,_

_The way you make me want to touch you_

_And lay my love on you_

_Made it easier for me_

_To reveal my feelings for you._

_A cat's one true endearment_

_Lies in the heart, hands, life, and desire_

_Of her master, for she will always be the one_

_Willing to be good to her pet that she owns_

_Because she was good to her in return._

_I know this, because I am like one,_

_And I might as well be one,_

_And a pouting one at that._

_The more I try to get away from you,_

_The more I want to be closer to you._

_The more I want to give my life up for you,_

_The more I want our bodies to be one,_

_Never to be separated._

_There is no one in this world—no one,_

_Who endears me as much as you._

_So promise me, promise me my love,_

_As I wrap my arms and legs around you_

_And purr like a baby kitten,_

_That you will always be good to me,_

_Like I am always good to you._

_After all,_

_You endear me with everything_

_That is wonderful about you,_

_And because of that,_

_I will never, ever hide my feelings for you_

_Ever again."_

* * *

"Oh my," said Twilight Sparkle. "That was pretty deep and bold, to say the least."

"That's one of my favorite poems from my precious Azunyan!" Yui exclaimed, kissing her.

"And everything in that poem actually happened. What also happened was some tribadism but that's for a different time. Anyway, ever since I confessed to her as she wore that bikini, we have been a couple. We spend time together, we eat out together, we share sweet talk together...it's been purely rewarding. And everyone around us supports us, especially the people at JWU. It has been rewarding."

"Awwww. That's impressive! How about you Yui?" asked Twilight.

"Well you might get a big laugh out of my story." said Yui. "When Azunyan entered our music room back in high school, it was love at first sight. I love everything about her: the twin tails, her body, her curves, her eyes and the way she pouts...and when we put cat ears on her, I melted like chocolate. I was in love with her!"

"Ugh, you were trying to rob me of my virginity back then," Azusa chuffed. "You couldn't slow down!"

"Even the way you slapped me turned me on! I wanted to be punished and teased by you, and this was back in high school. When we both rock out at our concerts, we do a lot of things together. I'm so silly that I was able to force Azusa out of her shell.

"Sometimes, Twilight," Yui went on, "she scolds me for doing a little too much. But I really had feelings for her because I wanted to be with someone who I can take care of. I don't have to rely on Ui all the time, and I don't need to. So it was all for a reason, and it hurt for me to leave Azunyan as I graduated from Sakuragaoka. But the loss only lasted a year. And when she moved in, I felt like it was high school all over again."

"What about that incident regarding the bikini?" Twilight said.

"I was only asking Azunyan to see if this fit me, or if it was a little too tight. But I guess the way I moved changed my one and only, and she confessed. I mean, I couldn't even move once she hugged me and made love to me that way. I was surprised that she was able to return the feelings I had for her because I thought she would never make the effect.

"Azunyan really cares for me. I own every day of my life to making the two of us happy. Maybe we'll adopt a kid in the future, maybe not. But history has shown that Azunyan and I were meant to be together. And that's not gonna change."

"You know, I was wondering why I heard some rather naughty noises next door while I was sleeping. Was that you two?" Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow with a laugh.

"I cannot confirm nor deny that," Azusa said, exchanging a look of intent to Yui, who returned the favor.

"Pika pika pika...chu," said Charger as if to say, "So that's what adult humans do in their spare time. Noted."

"Yep I was thinking like that too." said Azusa. "Always. I want to have a family, and if it's gonna be with Yui, so be it."

* * *

Mio was riding on Fluttershy, who was floating above the ground. The bassist loved the view and ran her fingers through Fluttershy's mane.

'Wow, it feels like I'm getting stronger carrying her.' thought Fluttershy.

"Still no good spots so far." said Mio, scanning the vicinities. "Tch."

"Well I'm sure there's someplace we can use." said Fluttershy, looking as well.

"You're right. You know Ritsu told me everything she knows about you ponies. And I have to say for someone like you who has been through so much I'm surprised you never fainted." said Mio making her blush.

"Oh my, Well, it was a lot of work on my part." said Fluttershy.

"I know. If it was me I'd find a place to hide miles away from danger. I'd be lost without Ritsu." said Mio.

"Would you like to talk about it?" asked Fluttershy.

"Well, there was one time where I really, really didn't want to be out there in front of everyone," said Mio. "I have a propensity for striped underwear. Blue is my favorite color, so I like to wear blue-striped underwear. One time, in my freshman year, we were playing 'Fuwa Fuwa Time' in front of a packed crowd as the school festival. As I was about to leave the stage, I tripped and fell on a wire. And when I slowly got up, the fans were taking a shot of my panties."

"Oh my goodness," Fluttershy said. "This won't end well."

"It didn't. Everyone saw my underwear and I ended up becoming the most popular girl in school because I apparently had a nice...plot."

"That's our terminology. Glad you noticed."

"Another time happened when we were in Kyoto during our senior year. We were trying to find out way back home, but we were going in circle. It turned to night in a hurry, and it got so late, that I could only laugh in defeat because Ritsu sucks at navigating. Eventually, someone was able to track us down, and we got back to our hotel without further incident. But I had to laugh because I was like, 'Lord, take me away; I've lived long enough.'"

"Well, you're still here, though, and that's all that matters," Fluttershy said.

"Ritsu and I go really well together. She takes me out of my shell, and I have to keep her feet on the ground. We go a long way back to when we were kids, and we did confide in each other when we were in high school. We're going strong."

"That's good to hear. Shall we continue looking, Mio?'

"Let's go." And they flew on.

* * *

Ui was walking down the streets with Applejack, who was chewing on a hayseed. "Gee these big cities don't have much room." Ui said.

"I reckon. I am a farm girl at heart, y'know" said Applejack.

"You don't say." said Ui. "That's because you work on one."

"Why sure. You see, I thought I was going to make it big in the city," said Applejack. "When I was a filly, I was in this town called Manehattan to meet some relatives.

"That's like New York City in our world, right?"

"Yep. Pretty much. So, I tried to speak in a fancy tone, but the people were just so stuck-up, and I just didn't fit in. Then I saw Rainbow Dash do her Sonic Rainboom, and it dawned on me, I have to go back to Sweet Apple Acres to do some apple bucking. That's all I ever wanted to do. As I ran back and hugged my grandma, Granny Smith, I earned my cutie mark. Now I'm workin' alongside Big Mac and Applebloom."

"Whoa."

"There's two things that stick in my mind when I'm doing my work at the Acres, sugarcube. One time I tried to harvest the entire farm all by myself. Eventually, I realized that there were some trees that didn't get bucked, and my friends had to cover for me. Then there was time that the Flimflam Brothers tried to take over the farm with their cider machine, and they almost succeeded. But our customers that purchase our cider did not approve of the takeover, and we got back the farm. See, everyone in Ponyville owes it to Granny Smith for starting the boom. The apple cider we make drove a lot of us earth ponies here and it helped result in the founding of Ponyville. When she goes, I'm gonna be taking over the farm, and it's gonna be a huge responsibility. But I plan to be ready, because I ain't backin' down from a challenge.

"And one more thing is I can cook just like you, I can fight just like you, and I can work hard just like you. Only difference is that you're a city girl and I'm a country pony. S'all."

"Wow! I wonder what John Wayne would say if he met you." said Ui.

"Huh?" asked Applejack. "Who's that?"

"Where I'm from he was one of the most famous movie cowboys of all time before he passed away." said Ui.

"Heh. I'll have to ask about that later. How's about telling me about yourself, sugarcube?" asked Applejack.

"Well since you asked. As you know, I'm Yui's younger sister." said Ui. "At our house, I'm responsible for taking care of Yui. I cook her meals, I do the dishes, I iron the clothes...everything that a normal housewife does, I can do.

"I was introduced to the guitar by my sis, and I am very skilled at doing the rhythm portion, although I am competent on my own. Azusa-chan is also good at the guitar, and I learned from her. When I entered Japan Women's University, and moved it with Tsumugi in her dorm room, I decided to join the light music club.

"Mmmmm," Applejack mused.

"There's something about Tsumugi that makes me want to be with her. It must be the fact that we have big breasts, that we like cooking, or that we like to take care of everyone we're with. It's a natural affection, and the secrets we exchange while in bed make us even more closer.

"I would like to be with someone that is like me in a lot of ways, and Mugi fits the mold. when she is on top of me, I surrender to her desires and let her do what she wants. We are that much in love with each other."

"I sometimes get that when I'm with Dashie," Applejack said. "Rainbow Dash used to be my rival in a lot of things, but the more we competed against each other, the more we wanted to be with each other. She's out there delivering the weather, I'm out in the fields doing some apple-bucking. And when we're both together, the love flows do much that we take pride in being filly-foolers. Dashie always brings out the woman in me, and I enjoy that."

"I'm sure you do."

* * *

Tsumugi was riding in a rather bubbly Pinkie Pie, nodding her head from side to side. Too bubbly. Pinkie was skipping around.

"H-hey P-p-pinkie! Y-y-you t-t-think y-y-you could stop skipping for a while? I can't see where we are!" said Mugi.

"Oh sorry!" said Pinkie before she started walking.

'Oh thank Kami! I thought I was gonna be the first person ever to be ponysick!' thought Mugi.

"So where should we set up? I don't see a good place. Do you see a good place? How do you tell it's-Oh! Cookie!" said Pinkie. She snapped it up.

"No, it doesn't look like there's any good spots around here. Let's try another street." said Mugi.

"OH! I know! Let's tell stories! May I go first?" asked Pinkie.

"Sure. I would like to know about you some more." said Mugi.

"Okay! Well, as you know," said Pinkie, "my full name is Pinkamena Diane Pie. I take pride in my full name, and I take pride in my nickname. Everybody calls me Pinkie. I got my cutie mark after seeing Dashie do her Sonic Rainboom. My mane got all puffy and curly. Before that happened, things were so ordinary. And then, when my parents liked the party I set up for them, I ended up getting my cutie mark.

"I remember one time when I was wondering why I was not invited to a party. I got so fed up with it, my mane became straight, like in the past. I tried to create my own party, but then my friends told me that this was a birthday party they were trying to set up for me, and they didn't want to spoil the surprise. My hair was back to normal, and I was back to normal.

"Sometimes my merriment can go to extremes, and I am fully aware of that," Pinkie went on to say, now speaking in a much normal tone. "Some party ponies think I am going overboard, and others react very negatively. I even play so many different instruments that I was able to lead those parasprites out of Ponyville. Aside from that, I love baking cupcakes. An urban legend suggests that I killed Dashie at Sugarcube Bakery as part of a torture experiment, but that is just an urban legend because I would never do such a thing.

"One more thing that you need to know about me is that I can predict what's going to happen. For example, Mugi, I can predict you're going to give me another cookie very soon."

"You never know..."

"How about you Mugi? Huhhuhhuhhuhhuh?" asked Pinkie, who received another cookie, as predicted.

"Well, I was born to a Finnish father and Japanese mother" said Mugi, "My father earned dual citizenship and changed his last name to that of my mother. I was born in a wealthy family because my father is the head of one of the richest combines in all of Japan. Because of this, I am able to travel to Finland and back.

"I live a very privileged life, and whenever I do things that the middle-class do, it always stimulates. I've always been pampered in luxury, and the panties I am wearing are high-quality lace from France," she said, lifting her skirt.

"Ooooooh! Side ties! So sexy!" Pinkie squealed.

"Yep. I like side-tie panties because they really turn boys and girls on. Mostly boys. Anyway, I play the keyboard and keytar because I was raised on learning how to play piano. So I own a keyboard and a keytar, and I also did catering during the light music club meetings at Sakuragaoka and Japan Women's University.

"When Ui-chan moved into my dorm, I realized that I was in the company of someone who could also do a lot, and had a nice body to show for it. We started to date, and then it just snowballed from there. Me and Ui are now a couple and we always exchange ideas on how to take better care of the house, how to cook food and beverages, how to provide great service to people...I can teach a lot of things in terms of conducting yourself with class. I don't need to teach you how to bake, because you're good at that, but I can give you pointers."

"Oooh, can you tell me how to improve the way I bake cakes?"

"Absolutely. At my mansion, we do it this way: we import ingredients from Europe and create desserts in the manners of the French and Italian styles..." Tsumugi went on and on, giving Pinkie Pie some visual notes on how to improve on what she did at the Sugarcube Bakery with Mr. and Mrs. Cake.

* * *

Ritsu, meanwhile, was enjoying her time riding the great Rainbow Dash. Quite literally.

"WHEEEE!" shouted Ritsu as she and Rainbow Dash flew among the clouds. "Best. Ride. EVER!"

"That's nothing. Check this out!" said Rainbow Dash as she landed on a cloud.

"What a view. I can Viridian City and all the other places from here. I hope Fluttershy gets stronger soon, Mio doesn't know what's she's missing!" said Ritsu.

"Heh. You really care about her don't you?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You don't know the half if it. Me and Mio go a long way back, back to our childhood days," said Ritsu. "Before we dormed together at JWU, I just live down the block from Mio's house. We first met each other in kindergarten. She was really shy back then. She sometimes is, but she can also be very assertive if I get on her nerves, which I tend to do every now and then. It was our desire to perform at Budokan one of these days. We haven't got the chance yet, but I have a feeling it won't be long.

"One time, when I was in my sophomore year back at Sakuragaoka, I tried to bring Mio back with the others. She was looking as some new instruments, she told me, "I've had enough of you. Stupid Ritsu.' I tried to barge my way in to chatting with Mio, but then she started to hate the way I was treating her. It affected the way I drummed, and I ended up leaving the music room during a practice. I fell ill.

"A few days later, she came to see me, and she apologized as well. At that point, I confessed, and she did. We are both a couple after that. The more we hate each other, the more we love each other, the more we want to be with each other. That's how it goes."

"That's like with me and Applejack," Rainbow Dash said, looking towards the horizon. "I have admitted to being a filly-fooler, but that hasn't stopped me from being dedicated to her. Every day after I do my work in Cloudsdale, I stop by the farm so that we can have a little conversation. She really likes the way I treat her, and it's similar to how you and Mio treat each other.

"I wouldn't want it any other way between me and Applejack. She means the world to me."

"I suppose so," said Ritsu, stroking Rainbow Dash's mane.

* * *

As for Sawako, she was at the shopping complex with Rarity, and the two of them were riding through a sparse crowd, since it was a weekday.

"So many outfits! And some of these people need my help!" said Rarity.

"You sure have a passion for fashion!" said Sawako.

"Catchy saying! Yes daring I do. You see, I was born to be a fashionista. When I first opened the carousel boutique, nobody wanted to buy my dressed and suits. And I was about to give up on the business for good, when my horn lit up, and I was dragged out of town, and way, way out in the open.

"And? What happened?"

"I was going up and down hills and mountains, zooming through forests and deserts before I stumbled upon a large rock. And I wondered, I was wondering, I came all this time just for this? Then Rainbow Dash did her sonic rainboom, and the rock revealed a mass of precious gems. I brought all the gems back to Carousel Boutique and everyone bought my dresses. And I got my cutie mark as a result."

"Amazing," Sawako said. "When opportunity knocks, you sure strike when the iron is hot!"

"Isn't she great?" asked Spike. "That's why I love her."

"My # 1 fan!" said Rarity giving Spike a kiss on his cheek.

"You meant, lover, Rarity." She had to giggle.

"Okay." said Sawako before some punk rockers passed by.

"EEEEEEK!" screamed Rarity.

"What?" asked Sawako, raising an eyebrow.

"How can anyone go out looking like that?" asked Rarity, pointing.

"To me, it's a reminder of my past," sighed Sawako.

"Surely you can't be joking!" said Rarity.

"Oh? Before I became a schoolteacher at Sakuragaoka Girls' High School, I was a student, and I was a member of the Light Music Club," said Sawako. "Our band name was Death Devil, and we specialized in thrash metal. We were known for some pretty good songs like "Love, Genome, Maddy Candy and Hell the World."

"Oh my..."

"They really liked us and we were close to signing a record deal, but once we graduated, we never got to realize our dream of touring and recording. So I elected to go into teaching. I got my Bachelor's Degree in education and I was able to get a job as a teacher at my old school, and I was lucky enough to get the position. I ended up becoming the advisor for my old club, too. And I even ended up becoming that band's manager. So everything comes around. I even had a Death Devil reunion when we all performed on stage for a wedding.

"I just love playing thrash metal. I bet Spike would love the music I like to play in my car. Metallica, Megadeth, those folks."

"Oh my...oh my...too much..." Rarity was overcome by the history of her rider that she fainted.

"Oh, you just had to make her faint!" said Spike before going over to wake her up. "Snap out of it, Rarity!"

"Sorry. I didn't know she would overreact like-Wow!" said Sawako looking at an area.

"What?" asked Spike. "Something happened."

"Huh?" Rarity asked, just coming back to her senses.

"I think we just found our spot!" said Sawako bringing up her Raido Ring. "Synergy, get over here and bring the others stat!"

"We're on it!" Yui said. "Twilight, let's go! Azusa, hold on to me. Yah!"

"On it!" Twilight said, galloping at full speed.

"Oh, Yui," Azusa purred, her heart beating fast.

"They're over there!" Rainbow Dash said to Ritsu, pointing to Sawako and Rarity, 3 kilometers away.

"Let's go!" Ritsu said. Within 10 seconds, they were there.

"We'll be there in a bit," Ui said on her Raido Ring.

"Whoa nelly, I think we found where Rarity is," Applejack said. "Hang on tight!"

"Yaaah!"

"You don't me going quickly, right Mio?" Fluttershy asked her.

"I don't mind; as long as you don't let me fall."

"Here we go..." And they were there in a few minutes.

"We see you around the corner!" said Tsumugi to Sawako. Apparently she and Pinkie Pie were hanging around the bakery near the shopping complex.

"We're here!" Pinkie Pie said. "All of us! It's so good to be here. Everybody's here! I never thought we would all be here-OH! Cookie! Thanks, Mugi!" She snapped it up.

* * *

"So, do you agree?" asked Sawako, showing them the area, which wide pretty big.

"You bet! Synergy, find a spot." said Mio.

"Already did." said Synergy placing her wagon body on one.

"Showtime, Synergy!" said Mio.

"As you wish." said Synergy before transforming her body into stage mode.

"Dear Celestia, you are a wonder!" Applejack said.

"Party time!" Pinkie Pie squealed.

"Fascinating stage," Rarity remarked.

"Awwwwwww yeah!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"Wow," gasped Fluttershy. "Showtime. Yay."

"Well, we can all say we're impressed by you, Synergy," said Twilight Sparkle.

"Indeed, Twilight, ponies. I aim to please." said Synergy as her holo form appeared.

"We spent a lot of time trying to find this place. Let's practice and call it a day. We'll give Team Rocket a major headache tomorrow." said Mio. The others nodded.

"Hold it. Where's your gear?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"In the dressing room. Follow us." said Ritsu before they went inside.

"We learned a lot of stuff," Twilight remarked. "Azusa and Yui became a couple in college."

"An incident in high school made my rider famous," Fluttershy said.

"Ui can cook like me, fight like me, and do a lot of work like me," said Applejack.

"Mio and Ritsu's relationship goes way back to when they were in kindergarten," said Rainbow Dash.

"Tsumugi's father is from Finland!" Pinkie Pie chimed. "Although, I have never seen Finlander is, or-Oh! Cookie!" She snapped it up.

"My rider plays so very loud music, stuff that I would be seen dead listening to," Rarity said with a huff.

"You ponies ready to hear us practice?" asked Azusa.

"You bet we are." said Twilight as she and her group gathered around.

"Say Mio, how come your guitar has less strings then the others?" asked Applejack.

"It's a bass guitar." said Mio.

"Say what now?" asked Applejack.

"The bass guitar (also called electric bass, or simply bass) is a stringed instrument played primarily with the fingers or thumb, by plucking, slapping, popping, tapping, thumping, or picking," Mio said. "The bass guitar is similar in appearance and construction to an electric guitar, but with a longer neck and scale length, and four, five, six, or eight strings.

"The four-string bass—by far the most common—is usually tuned the same as the double bass, which corresponds to pitches one octave lower than the four lower strings of a guitar (E, A, D, and G). The bass guitar is a transposing instrument, as it is notated in bass clef an octave higher than it sounds (as is the double bass) to avoid excessive ledger lines. Like the electric guitar, the bass guitar is plugged into an amplifier and speaker for live performances.

"I play a Fender Jazz Bass. The Jazz Bass (or J Bass) was the second model of electric bass created by Leo Fender. The bass is distinct from the Precision Bass in that its tone is brighter and richer in the midrange and treble with less emphasis on the fundamental harmonic. Because of this, many bass players who want to be more 'forward' in the mix (including smaller bands such as power trios) prefer the Jazz Bass. The sound of the Fender Jazz Bass has been fundamental in the development of signature sounds in certain musical genres, such as funk, disco, reggae, blues, heavy metal and jazz fusion."

"Better remember this for my letter," thought Twilight.

"So how come it's leaning the other way huhhuhhuhhuhhuh?" asked Pinkie.

"Mio's left handed." said Ritsu.

"Oh my goodness," said Fluttershy.

"I never heard of left-handed musicians, or left-hooved musicians," Rarity remarked.

"It would hard for me to play one of these things with my left hand," said Applejack. "Not that...I'm into that stuff anyway."

"Incredible," said Rainbow Dash.

"Different strokes for different folks," Twilight concluded.

"Feels like I'm helping teach again." giggled Sawako.

"First song of the day: Pure Pure Heart," Mio said. "watch this, ponies, and learn. Ritsu!"

"One, two, three!" Tsumugi's piano work opened up this tune, Mio provided the lead vocals.

"Put your hooves together!" Mio said. The ponies did, Pinkie Pie dancing along. A few fans were taking photos from a distance, sharing on twitter. A lucky few were filming this practice.

* * *

_"There are lots of memories in my head_

_They seem like they'll overflow, so I'm a bit worried_

_For the time being, I'll plug them up with headphones ?_

_(Don't stop the music!)_

_I'll say "I want the things I want"_

_I'll say "I want to do the things I want to do"_

_But I also have words that I can't say_

_(Can't stop my heartbeat!)_

_Out of the blue! A chance comes along_

_By coincidence, we're on the same way home_

_Wow! The balloon in my chest expands_

_My feet are suddenly floating in air_

_Riding on the updraft_

_Go fly! To where you are_

_If you'll accept my pure pure heart_

_Then I won't be afraid_

_The moment when my feelings exceeded the atmosphere_

_I couldn't see you anymore on the other side of the road_

_I Don't mind_

_The song studded with words of love_

_Is honest and nice_

_I'll walk humming absentmindedly_

_(Don't stop the music!)_

_It's a melody sweeter than cotton candy_

_It's a rhythm even hotter than fireworks_

_Even though I can say, "I love the tunes I love"_

_(Can't stop my heartbeat!)_

_Surprise attack! A crisis comes along_

_Maybe my humming was heard by you_

_No! Our eyes meet for the first time_

_I feel happy, but it's embarrassing_

_So I'm about to run away; what do I do?_

_Run fast! On the roadside_

_My pure pure heart is trembling_

_High in that endlessly clear sky_

_Oh, the feelings of the newborn altocumulus clouds_

_I want to chase after you, but the traffic signal is red_

_I Don't mind_

_Ah, raise the volume_

_Look, I'll search for what makes my heart race_

_I feel like we can meet_

_At this place time and time again_

_Go fly! To where you are_

_If you'll accept my pure pure heart_

_Then I won't be afraid_

_The moment when my feelings exceeded the atmosphere_

_I couldn't see you anymore on the other side of the road_

_I Don't mind!"_

* * *

"Whoa! That is so cool!" Pinkie Pie said, enthused. "That music really fires me up!

"Lovely, absolutely," remarked Rarity.

"So what's next, sugarcubes?" asked Applejack.

"Well, this is one my favorites. I dedicate this one to Pinkie Pie," Tsumugi said.

"Oooh, a song for me!" she squealed.

"You sure are special," Rainbow Dash sneered.

"This song is called Dear My Keys," Mugi said. A three part harmony by Mugi, Yui and Ui started the song. As usual, Mugi's keyboarding was the highlight. The ponies' heads swayed from side to side.

* * *

_"76 keys, 76 little elves_

_Express my feelings_

_When it comes to girls_

_I'm sure any one of them could do it_

_An original magic_

_That's the keyboard for me_

_The things I long for are far away_

_Tears somehow are close_

_So, my heart sways_

_Let's, now, put all of that to music_

_Dear My Friends_

_76 keys, 76 little elves_

_Express my feelings_

_Even the feelings I can't put into words_

_Will become an honest melody_

_In the ears of people who have heard it_

_In the hearts of people who have felt it_

_With a magic that leaves behind something warm_

_Girls, you know,_

_Are greedy, myself included_

_But their love, dreams,_

_And even friendships are always earnest_

_Having disagreed with each other_

_Having fought with each other_

_When my heart is broken_

_I'll secretly hide away the pain_

_Cheer Up, Girls!_

_76 keys, 76 little elves_

_Are granting all your wishes_

_And raising sharp all the feelings_

_That have fallen flat_

_A radiant future_

_A gentle smile_

_Are just notes brought forth,_

_Granted by my fingertips_

_The prayer of the shining, morning sun_

_The courage of the burning sunset_

_Become a new tune_

_Let's, now, proclaim this world_

_Cheer Up, World! Dear My Friends_

_76 keys, 76 little elves_

_Express my feelings_

_Even the feelings I can't put into words_

_Will become an honest melody_

_In the ears of people who have heard it_

_In the hearts of people who have felt it_

_With a magic that rouses a definite miracle."_

* * *

"Beautiful stuff," Rarity said. "This music I would love to have while people shop my store."

"Also my bakery, because she dedicated it to me!" Pinkie added.

"Pretty good," Twilight said. "What's the next song."

"This song is our bread and butter, along with Fuwa Fuwa Time," Yui said. "Cagayake Girls! Ricchan!"

"1, 2, 3!"

* * *

_"Chatting Now_

_Seriously lively Never Ending Girls' Talk_

_We can't wait for the end of school bell chime_

_Even if you're late, leaving early is a no, no, no!_

_We'll go all out and Study After School_

_The heart pounding won't stop, going full throttle inside our brains_

_Hopes, desires, passions, We'll wrap them up with a ribbon_

_We gather material for a New Type Version, and put it into_

_A girls-only print club album and a diary written with love_

_If we hem our skirts just 2 cm, we'll be able to fly_

_Further than yesterday, and an octave higher than the day before_

_Jumping Now_

_Seriously pretty Never Ending Girls' Life_

_We're serious every day, it's now or never 'cause we're live!_

_Even if you wake up early, going to bed early is a no, no, no!_

_Shouting with all I've got, "Woo-hoo!"_

_Seriously wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song_

_Our afternoon tea time couldn't be better_

_Our love is unrequited, but it's an honorable defeat, so Here We Go!_

_When we sing we're Shining After School_

_Is it because we're living so lightly? Every day is full of incidents_

_We'll have to take a make-up test on differentials and integrals, and put a hold on romance for the time being_

_The second period bell sounds, along with my 4th dimension stomach_

_Ugh, I accidentally went too far, checking the secret book I wrote my weight in_

_When I cut my bangs 3 mm, I saw it_

_Though my answer sheet was white, isn't it sweet when the future is all rose colored?_

_Chatting Now_

_Seriously lively Never Ending Girls' Talk_

_We can't wait for the school bell chime_

_Even if you're late, leaving early is a no, no, no!_

_We Study with all we got, Enjoy!_

_Seriously wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song_

_Our afternoon tea time couldn't be better_

_It's an unusual chord, but Here We Go!_

_When we sing we're Shining After School_

_It's an eternal loop_

_My sizes go down, up, down, up_

_But my mood is always going_

_Up, up, up and up_

_Laughing just from getting together_

_Happiness just from singing_

_...That's pretty environmentally-friendly, huh?_

_Jumping Now_

_Seriously pretty Never Ending Girls' Life_

_We're serious every day, it's now or never 'cause we're live!_

_Even if you wake up early, going to bed early is a no, no no!_

_Shouting with all I've got, "Woo-hoo!"_

_Seriously wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song_

_Our afternoon tea time couldn't be better_

_Our love is unrequited, but it's an honorable defeat, so Here We Go!_

_When we sing we're Shining After School_

_So_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest Girls be ambitious & shine!"_

* * *

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "That song represents HTT in all its glory!"

"Nothing more needs to be said," Rarity remarked. "Well done."

"Good stuff, girls," Applejack remarked.

"Really amazing," Fluttershy noted.

"What's the next song?" Spike asked.

"This is a song that we love to play on special occasions," Azusa said to the ponies. "It's called 'Let's Go!' Ritsu!"

"1, 2, 3!" A few drum rolls, and a chant.

"Let's Go! Let's Go, Go! Let's Go! Let's Go, Go, Go!" chanted the girls. And the song began, with the six girls taking turns at the mike before all joined in.

* * *

_"I messed up! I got up at 8 o'clock_

_Crap, nobody woke me up_

_Instead of a Ferris wheel, I'll go-go by a roller coaster_

_Speed over scenery_

_Departure is in standby, I'm a bit nervous_

_But since I came this far, I'll fasten my seatbelt, ok!?_

_Just barely late, I make up a funny excuse; How are things going? Going down_

_In times of trouble, even in times of tears, don't give up! Okay, let's go!_

_I got an F? Shock shock shock!_

_At the stoplight, wait wait wait!_

_On a whim, rock rock rock!_

_Keep on going!_

_Even if you want to reconsider, have no regrets_

_By all means, "Let's go!"_

_Diet! Sure, but pay attention - your daily calorie count is off course_

_Checkmate? Don't you mean check? Yeah, it's life's ups-and-downs version_

_Days that seem to be going smoothly could turn upside down_

_I'll become stronger and won't look back twice, ok!?_

_Bring in those sweets, then we'll do homework; but my thoughts are fantasies - ah, pleasant!_

_In delicious times, even in times of cheering, go with all your might! Okay, let's go!_

_Blue sky, go go go!_

_Skirt, check check check!_

_Vaulting horse, jump jump jump!_

_Keep on going!_

_Just having fun is the norm - isn't that okay?_

_Count on me, "Let's go!"_

_The "absolute clock" is turning and turning_

_Even if you mess up, there's no turning back_

_Get lots of sleep and you'll be fully charged_

_Combine our voices, "Let's go!"_

_We've got tomorrow off, today's Friday - let's meet at 10 at the usual place_

_In times of bursting, even in times of melancholy, don't be late! Okay, let's go!_

_Everyone, clap your hands!_

_Each day's a chance chance chance!_

_Carefree, jump jump jump!_

_Keep on going!_

_Just having fun is the norm - isn't that okay?_

_Anyways, Let's go!"_

* * *

"Well, that's sure gonna get me going," said Applejack, nodding.

"Good choreograph," Fluttershy said.

"Very nice," Rarity said.

"One more song?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"One more," said Ritsu, "but we need a drum machine. Synergy, activate drum machine."

"Activating," Synergy said, and out popped a drum machine.

"So that's what a drum machine looks like?" Twilight asked.

"This was popular back in the 1980's. But we're gonna need this for our last song for our practice, Happy Sorry. 1, 2, 3!"

* * *

_"Wanna wanna, a desire is born in our hearts_

_Scribble scribble, running wild 'round the corner of the notepad_

_Then we put 'em together so they don't run off all over the place_

_The dream is to make it up, we just have to sing it afterwards_

_D'you know it feels kinda awesome when you take off your school uniform?_

_But of course it's still awesome if you keep it on_

_Goin' crazy, whoops~ are the fruits of your labor a major one?_

_Minor?_

_You can do anything when you ride the lines of the musical score_

_Don't even think about blinking, lookie look at the whole thing_

_Got caught into traps? But that's our specialty_

_(Join us, join us)_

_Clang clang, playin' a stray tune tryin' to find the exit_

_(Listen, listen)_

_Ya don't have to scramble out and about because_

_(Our dreams come true)_

_There's a great way to turn your dreams into reality_

_(Secret, secret)_

_If lessons are one hour each, why's the afterschool only a second long?_

_We bloom and get pretty Yamato Nadeshiko Forever_

_You can go anywhere when you ride the lines of the musical score_

_There's no time to be lame so come come, follow us_

_Are we too happy!? Sorry! We'll be done after singing this out_

_The happy phrases the limitless refrain_

_Are we too happy!? Sorry! Ride on, even if it's your first time_

_We're goin' freestyle soon as you follow the beat, we'll be friends_

_You can do anything when you ride the lines of the musical score_

_Even on such a normal day, how... how exciting!_

_Are we too happy!? Sorry! Ride on, even if you're in a bad mood_

_Flash a smile, please it's a recovery in unison_

_Are we too happy!? Sorry! We'll be done after singing this out_

_The happy phrases the limitless refrain..."_

* * *

The five girls returned to the Pokémon Center. "Spike," Twilight Sparkle said, "take a letter."

Spike brought out a quill and a piece of paper.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

We have enjoyed our time here in Viridian City, and we have been treated to some interesting stories about out riders. We found out that they are lesbians, who are women in love with women. We found out that the band's manager is a fan of thrash metal music, and that Applejack's rider, Ui Hirasawa, shares a lot in common with Applejack. In addition, Fluttershy and Mio Akiyama share a similar bond in terms of shyness, and a similar case can be had of Ritsu Tainaka and Rainbow Dash, as well as Sawako Yamanaka and Rarity.

We share a lot of things in common with our riders, and that has made our friendship with them that much stronger. We were also treated to a band practice outside one of the city's shopping complexes.

We look forward to updating you of our progress, as well as your arrival into our dimension. Sincerely yours,

Twilight Sparkle and the Mane Six."

The six ponies and their riders continued their trek back to the Pokémon Center, where some more French toast from the Chanseys awaited them.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 13**


	14. A Happy Team at Tea Time

**Poke-ON!**

**Chapter 14**

**A Happy Team at Tea Time**

* * *

Nodoka Manabe checked some of the latest results from the Australian Football League, most notably the result from the match between the West Coast Eagles and her Hawthorn Hawks. 14 goals and 11 behinds equal 95 points for the good guys. 10 goals and behinds apiece equal 70 for the bad guys. She smiled and donned the scarf mailed by the club through a special order. Her fiancée Kohei wasn't much into Aussie rules, but he did hear of the sport.

She heard the doorbell and answered it with gusto. "Hello?" It was Jun Suzuki, Sumire Sato, Nao Okuda and Megumi Sokabe. "Hey there. Where are the others?"

"They had other plans," Jun said with a shrug.

"What's up?" Nao asked.

"I was bored after another long day of classes, so I decided to return home to check on some AFL."

"Australian rules football?" Sumire wondered. "Ojou-sama told me about this team called Collingwood. They're the Magpies, right?"

"I don't like that team."

"I've heard of the sport, but I've actually heard of this song from Greater Western Sydney," Nao said as they five of them gathered for some tea and cakes. "Ever heard of the band The Cat Empire?"

"That band is totally awesome," Megumi said.

"Well, legend has it that one of its guys, Harry Angus, penned the Greater Western Sydney song. It kind of sounds like something from Borat. But the song is the reason why I like the Giants."

"That's their nickname?" Jun asked with a flat gaze.

"That's their nickname. Just like the Yomiuri Giants. And the colors are the same."

"How about that..." Jun savored a forkful of New York cheesecake. "It's a taste of heaven."

"I have some pavlova in the fridge, if you want some," Nodoka told the girls.

"Can we have some?" the others chorused.

"Sure thing, and I'll turn on the DVR."

* * *

The Viridian City Pokémon Gym was an impressive place to watch many a fight, but it was also the base for Team Rocket, a group of bad guys trying to take over the world using Pokémon. But what the team didn't know at the time was that was female ninjas who also formed one of the greatest bands ever is hiding in the shadows close to it.

"Hey! Hey! How much longer do we have to bloody wait until we get out here?" whined Ritsu Tainaka before getting a headbump from Mio Akiyama.

"Till we see six girls we can replace!"

"Gah, I can't stand stakeouts!" said Yui Hirasawa.

"Hold up! They're out now!" said her sister Ui pointing to six girls each wearing a Team Rocket uniform heading for the door.

"The fun starts now!" said Tsumugi "Mugi" Kotobuki.

"Amen to that!" said Azusa Nakano, high-fiving her.

"Trap ropes, girls," Mio said as they threw six loops to the ground. The targets stepped on the loops and got yanked up.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked one of the girls.

"You'll pay for treating us like this!" shouted another girl before all six got sent to The Great Below.

"Synergy, it's up to you." said Mio as she waved her Radio Ring over them. "Go!"

"I have the images in my databanks now." the AI said.

"Cover time, Synergy!" said Yui before the girls changed to exact copies of their captives.

"All right, let's go." said Azusa, waving them off before they went inside.

"Oooh. This sure is a...nice place." said Ritsu with a whistle. "Don't you agree?"

"Okay, let's find their computer room and copy whatever files we can get." said Mio. The others gave a collective nod and took off.

"You there!" a guard said making them stop.

"Yes?" asked Mio.

"The boss' office is that way. He's has been waiting for those files from HQ." said the guard making Mio look at the briefcase she's holding.

"Oh yeah. Thank you very much," said Mio as she and the girls headed for the office. Once there she knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a deep voice from inside. Once inside the girls was face to face with the head of Team Rocket and the leader of the Viridian Gym, Giovanni. They stood in attention and saluted him.

"Sir! The files as you ordered, sir!" said Mio placing the case on the desk.

"Ah, good work! We've placed a lot of time in this project and I hope we can get good progress." said Gio.

"I'm sure it will be done without delay, sir," said Azusa.

"It better be, for their sake!" growled Gio.

"Nice growl sir!" said Yui acting like she was sucking up.

"Why thank you. Hey, you want to know what's the best way to get what you're after?" asked Gio.

"We sure do, sir." said Ritsu.

"Never give up on going AFTER IT. There's a boy named Ash Ketchum who has a Pikachu that has amazing power! Three of our agents are chasing it even as we speak!" said Gio showing the girls files on Jessie, James and Meowth. Ritsu took out her Pokedex.

"MEOWTH THE SCRATCH POKEMON: ALL IT DOES IS SLEEP DURING THE DAYTIME. AT NIGHT, IT PATROLS ITS TERRITORY WITH ITS EYES AGLOW."

"But every time those fools try to get it, they fail. But at least they keep trying." said Gio with a grunt, petting his Persian, making Ritsu point her Pokedex at it.

"PERSIAN, THE CLASSY POKEMON AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF MEOWTH. IT HAS A BAD TEMPER. BEWARE IF IT RAISES ITS TAIL STRAIGHT UP. IT IS A WARNING THAT IT IS ABOUT TO ATTACK!"

"Well, should we call so we could give them another mission, sir?" asked a nervous Ui.

"No. I don't want those bakas messing up our projects. Let them be for now." said Gio.

"Do you think this...Ash Ketchum could cause us a lot of trouble, sir?" asked Mio, pressing the question.

"Perhaps. But, it's too soon to tell. He is just starting on his journey after all. I'll just bet if those three keep chasing him, I'll know where he is at all times. Plus, I also want to keep tabs on this band called Hokago Tea Time. They placed some of our best agents in our hospital. Which tells me they must have great martial arts training. If we can I want them do join us. If not they must be crushed!" said Gio, pounding his desk, triggering a look of bemusement from his Persian.

'As if!' thought the girls.

"Well, that's enough of ranting for now. Thanks for lending me your ears. Keep up the good work. Dismissed!" said Gio.

"SIR! YES SIR!" said the girls saluting him before walking out.

"That jerk thinks he can kill us? He'd be better off selling toys!" said Ritsu to the others.

"Right about that. Let's hit the computer room." said Mio as she and the girls found the mainframe.

"Phew! Nao would drool over all this!" said Ui, inspecting the place.

"I'll say." said Azusa as Mio plugged in a hacking chip.

"We're in Synergy. Copy as many files as you can." Mio spoke in her ring.

"10-4." said Synergy before doing her stuff. An hour later she was done. "Mission complete."

"Roger that." said Mio unplugging the chip. Come on girls, we're out of here.

"Not so fast!" said Gio appearing with an army of guards. "Slick move catching some of my girls and taking their looks. They just came to my office 10 minutes ago."

"Decover Synergy." said Mio knowing the jig is up. The girls changed back to their normal selves.

"Well well. The famous Hokago Tea Time. I'm honored. Now you have 2 choices. Join Team Rocket or go six feet under." said Gio.

"None of the above! NINJAGO!" said Mio before going into a spin until she was a human sized tornado. The other girls followed suit before going through the guards.

"AFTER THEM YOU FOOLS!" shouted Gio, pointing in the tornados' direction and making the guards give chase.

* * *

"Sheesh. What's taking so long?" wondered Sawako who was waiting out back with the ponies and Charger.

"Pikapika." said Charger making Fluttershy pet him, as if to say. "I miss Master. Oh, thank you."

"It'll be alright." She told him. Pinkie Pie was in a panic.

"What if they're not? What if they got hurt? What if- Oh! Cookie!" Sawako shoved one down her throat, to which Pinkie obliged.

"We must not give up hope, darlings." said Rarity, primping herself with a mirror and a brush. "They are in good stead, I know it."

"If those varmints harm one hair on Ui's head I'll buck their leader to the moon!" said Applejack. "Y'all bet on it!"

"Not before I clobber him if they hurt Ritsu!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Caaaaaalm down everypony! I'm worried about Yui and Azusa myself but getting ourselves worked up is not helping!" said Twilight.

"Hey guys look!" said Spike pointing to six human sized tornados coming their way. Once they joined the group they changed back to the girls.

"What was that?" asked Rarity.

"That was Spinjutsu." said Yui before she and Azusa was caught in a hug by Twilight. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Applejack did the same to their riders while Sawako, Rarity and Spike watched.

"Told you they would be fine," Rarity said, kissing Spike.

"You were right all along."

* * *

"Geez, I was wondering," Nao said as she finished her cake, "why isn't my room like that control center?"

"It's because you don't have the machinery or the money," sneered Jun.

"Oh dear, I hope ojou-sama wasn't hurt," said Sumire, clasping her hands. "That wouldn't be good."

"I want to be a ninja like those guys," Megumi said. "I want to be the most moe tornado and I want people to ride on me naked. And I'm gonna be naked too! The greatest sex act in the world: Fanning a Twister! Multiple orgasms guaranteed!"

The others looked at Megumi and her perverted thoughts.

"Or your...money back?" Megumi asked, embarrassed.

Nodoka heard enough. "Ooookay, on to the next part."

"By the way," Jun asked as Nodoka pressed Play, "who's your favorite AFL team?"

She winked and smiled with pride. "Hawthorn."

* * *

"Uh guys, could we save this till after these guards are behind bars?" asked Sawako.

"Oh." said the girls.

"We're going to make you punks pay for invading our gym!" said one of the guards. There were 20 of them. "Let's go!" And they charged. In the background, an old man with a boom box played RainbowCrash88's Applejack Theme very, very loud, as if to form some fitting background music.

Yui was able to take down one of them with a straight uppercut, and Charger was there to electrocute him and send him flying towards the moon. One down.

"Chapter 12," Twilight said, reciting a spell that caused one of the guards to suffer 1,000 punches before a roundhouse kick sent him flying. "Works." Two down.

"I live to buck you guys straight to hell!" Applejack said, dealing some high-impact kicks to a couple of guards. "Y'all mess with HTT...y'all are messing with Mane 6. Yaaaah!" And that guard was on his way to the Great Below. Three down.

"Hey, you look like someone I could violate," said a lecherous guard, peeping up Azusa's skirt. "Teddy bear?"

"I hate perverts! AND I HATE YOU!" Azusa roared, dishing the guard a flurry of punches and kicks before sending him to space. Four down.

"You don't seem so tough, pretty one," asked one guard to Fluttershy. It seemed she was cornered. Two of them were cornering her.

"Oh really?" she said.

"Get her!" he said to the other. Fluttershy leaped up, and the two of them bumped into each other. That's when Charger rushed in.

"PIKAAAAAA!" Charger said, sending those two on their way out. Six down.

Five guards had Mio and Ritsu cornered. "We got you now..." said one of them.

Mio and Ritsu looked at each other, nodded, and proceeded to lay 100 punches and 100 kicks on all five of them in the space of five minutes before one collective kick of teamwork sent them flying to hell. 11 down.

"You people," Sawako said to a guard as she laid an uppercut, "are such..." Another uppercut. "A PAIN!" A high kick sent him flying all the way to the other side of the city. "Got that? Oh, where did you go? Geez...Men. No wonder I'm still single." 12 down.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, and I just love to kick your plots!" she said, laying a barrage of blows to a couple of guards. "I was born to fight! Fighting is Magic, motherfuckers!" And with two bucks, they were gone. 14 down.

"This is exciting!" Pinkie Pie said, jumping around a confused guard.

"Eh...what?"

At point, Pinkie hair straightened out. "That wasn't nice. That made me all saddy-waddy. I make people like you pay for making Pinkamena Diane Pie all saddy waddy..."

"Oh, crap."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Pinkie laid out a flurry of punches and kick. "Take...THAT!" Another one sent to the moon thanks to Pony power. At that point, Pinkie's hair went back to normal. "Uh, what just happened?" 15 down.

"You people have better things to do with your lives than mess with the innocent," Rarity said. "But if I must, I must." She fractured the collarbone of the guard battling her, tore both of his ACLs with her teeth, fractured his ribs with a kick and then sent him flying into space, clinging on to life with a severe concussion. "The nerves." 16 down.

"Where did that little white girl go?" asked one of the guards, looking around. He turned around, and saw a very angry Mugi. "Oh God..."

"Looking for me, you scum?" After 100 punches in a minute, Mugi sent him out with a double roundhouse kick. 17 down.

"We're not done with your guys yet," said the leader of the guards with the other two behind him. "Chaaaaarge!" The three of them rushed towards the group.

"Charger! Wanna team up?" Spike asked him.

"Pika," he said, as if to say, "Sure."

"Rarity! Gem!"

She tossed him a gem and as he swallowed it, he breathed a storm of fire.

Charger then finished the three of them off. "PIKAAAAA!" he roared, as if to say, "GAME OVER!"

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" the leader of the guards said as the three of them were sent to the Moon. Literally.

"They weren't so tough!" said Ritsu clapping her hands clean after tying up the last of the guards who were still in the vicinity, clearly injured, on the brink of death.

"My poor tail!" sobbed Rarity after looking at it.

"I'm on it!" said Sawako before brushing the tail back to it's pretty luster.

"Oh, Miss Sawako thank you! THANK YOU!" sobbed Rarity before hugging her rider, kissing her feet.

"Look at that." said Azusa pointing at a flying vid camera. Ritsu grabbed it.

"Listen up Gio!" said Mio as she and the girls looked at the camera.

"No matter what plans you do-" said Ritsu.

"-No matter what stunts you pull-" said Yui.

"-No matter where your thugs go-" said Mugi.

"-no matter where they slide!" said Azusa.

"Hokago Tea Time-" said Ui.

"-WILL KICK YOUR HIDE!" the girls finished together before Mio smashed the camera with a lethal uppercut.

"BLAST!" cursed Gio who was watching the whole thing from his office. "You girls will pay for making a fool out of Team Rocket! MARK MY WORDS!"

"How about that EMP bomb we set at their mainframe?" asked Ritsu. Mio check her watch.

"It should go off right about now." she said as sparks came from the gym.

Gio looked around. Everything was falling into pieces. "How did they...how did they know all along...DAMN YOU HTT! DAMN YOU TO HEEEEEEELLLLL!" Gio roared in his last throes of fury.

"And that should mess them up for a while. Now let's go to the stage and get some rehearsing done, shall we" said Mio as the girls mounted up to ride to where the stage was set up.

"With those creeps after Ash, you think he's gonna be okay? How can we marry him if they hurt him?" asked Ritsu.

"I don't think you have to worry. I think Ash is a lot tougher then you think." said Mio.

"You girls are all gonna marry a guy? I thought you didn't swing that way." said Twilight, raising an eyebrow while reading a book on some new spells she was working on.

"Well, here's the thing: we go both ways. Where we come from they look badly on two girls who are married to each other so the best way around that is to find a guy to share." said Yui.

"But all of you are gonna marry the same guy?" asked Twilight. "How is that possible?"

"Sure. There's a law here that says if a guy wins at a league no matter which, he can marry up to 11 girls." said Yui.

"That's unheard of!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "It's a sin! But kinda cool."

"We would never come up with anything like that in Ponyville," said Fluttershy.

"You humans and your rules," Rarity said. "And to think I was getting used to life in this dimension."

"Another thing to note for Princess Celestia," Twilight said.

"Unreal!" Spike exclaimed.

"That is something we would never, ever do out in Equestria," said Applejack. "A colt married to numerous mares? Get outta here. The day that happens where we live is the day pigs fly. And I don't mean the ones you folks call footballs."

"Exciting new discovery!" Pinkie squealed before being fed another cookie from Sawako.

"Here's a picture of Ash." said Yui taking it out and showing it to the ponies.

"That guy is a man," Applejack said. "Pretty good physique. If I was a woman, I want first dibs on him."

"Not before you get first dibs on me, AJ, but I have to say, this guy's a stud," Rainbow Dash said.

"Very, very fabulous," Rarity said. "Smashing muscles. Ripped to the core. Worthy of a million nosebleeds and a billion clops."

"Cool," Spike said. "He's pretty handsome."

"I want to invite him to one of our parties one day," Pinkie said, bouncing around.

"Oohh...oh my," Fluttershy said before cowering in a corner. "I think...I like him...meeep."

"I like Big Mac more," Twilight deadpanned with a flat gaze.

At the dressing room under the stage, the six girls were doing the finishing touches. Afterwards, they did the rehearsal.

"All right, we're starting the rehearsal in 3...2...1. First is Fude Pen," Yui said. "Ready, Ricchan?"

"One, two, three!" A few signature notes, and the song began.

* * *

_"Calligraphy Pen FU FU_

_Shivering FU FU_

_My first greeting card to you_

_Throbbing Passion_

_Overflowing Action_

_Maybe it's totally forced_

_Imagining your smile_

_I want to show you my good points_

_Tightly grasping on to my enthusiasm_

_I'll make you turn your head around!_

_Put in your love smoothly, okay? Well, let's start writing!_

_I wish this happiness could be intertwined with you who I accepted_

_Show me a spinning dream, okay? The letters are dancing_

_Do your best Calligraphy Pen; you've come this far_

_I'm really serious!_

_Calligraphy Pen FU FU_

_Maybe it's impossible FU FU_

_You might get broken but_

_Handwriting is your mission_

_It's really hot; this tension_

_Printing is just boring_

_Touching and stopping_

_This throbbing is really love, right?_

_From here on out I'm still counting on you, okay?_

_Decorate every single word!_

_The frolicking letters are sparkling! Look, it's so polished_

_If only I could reach straight towards your heart_

_The flowing loci are glittering! Until it dries,_

_Wait a second Calligraphy Pen; Sorry Ballpen_

_Have a good night_

_I'm really serious!_

_Imagining your smile_

_I want to show you my good points_

_Tightly grasping on to my enthusiasm_

_I'll make you turn your head around!_

_Put in your love smoothly, okay? Well, let's start writing!_

_I wish this happiness could be intertwined with you who I accepted_

_Show me a spinning dream, okay? The letters are dancing_

_Do your best Calligraphy Pen; you've come this far_

_I'm really serious!"_

* * *

"Try to not raise your voice too high," Sawako said to Yui. "You tend to do that a little bit too much for my liking."

"Thanks, Sawa-chan. This next song we're playing is dedicated to my guitar, Gitah! It's called Head over Heels for Gitah. Ricchan!"

"One, two, three!" The band turned Yui loose on this number.

* * *

_"Just one second is enough for me to fall in love._

_I fell for you at first sight, I brought you home, and now we're sleeping together._

_You're so handsome that it's criminal. If all I do is stare at you,_

_The day will still come and go like it always does,_

_But that would be letting treasure go unused… Can I touch you?_

_Let's try to turn the silent you into someone who can talk and talk._

_Whether you make them live or die depends completely on my arms._

_Now, my picking is speeding up, and my entire body is starting to feel hot._

_No one can stop us. Gitah, I'm all yours!_

_The image of the two of us in the mirror looks so cool._

_From just a girl, a quick change – whoa! What a musician!_

_Even if I get famous enough for people to ask for my autograph,_

_My heart will never change. I promise I won't forget_

_Myself from the day I beat the castanets._

_Let's play! You know, these fingers were probably made just so I could touch you._

_Our only common language is the tab, but we can still communicate._

_Look, the bending went perfectly. Let's make them all put their eyes on us._

_You're heavy, but I can't let go of you. Gitah, I'm all yours!_

_Even if we have fights, we can just tune you up._

_It's all right. Let's make up!_

_Let's try to turn the silent you into someone who can talk and talk._

_Whether you make them live or die depends completely on my arms._

_Now, my picking is speeding up, and my entire body is starting to feel hot._

_No one can stop us. Gitah, I'm all yours!"_

* * *

"Good job, y'all!" said Applejack. "Y'all are rockin'!"

"The great HTT with another wave of epic sound," Fluttershy said.

"They make it seem so easy," Rarity noted.

"What are you playing next?" Twilight asked them.

"This song is dedicated to Azunyan!" Yui exclaimed. "My one true love. Touched By An Angel. Ricchan?"

"One, two, three!"

As Yui kissed Azusa, she got the song going with the signature riff. Yui elected to let Ui do lead guitar and Azusa do the rhythm as she serenaded her lover with a fiery passion. Pinkie Pie was bouncing around to the beat. In the background, a few eavesdropping fans were waving HTT flags in the air. Midway through the number, sakura petals and feathers rained down.

* * *

_"Hey, for the pieces of my memories_

_If I save them as a new file_

_A "treasure" is exactly what it is_

_Yeah, I spent my time_

_To fill up the space in my heart_

_Every single day was a throbbing color_

_The uniform I'm used to and my indoor shoes-_

_The doodles on the whiteboard-_

_I think I have to leave them_

_At the entrance to tomorrow_

_But I was able to meet a wonderful angel!_

_Graduation isn't the end_

_Because we'll still be friends from now on_

_The photos of us together-_

_Our matching keychains-_

_Are shining forever_

_I'll always thank you for your smile_

_Hey, the sakura trees_

_Seem to have grown a little, too_

_Even if it was at an invisible, slow speed_

_Surely that sky was watching_

_When I tripped again and again_

_And yet I was still able to walk to the end_

_In the halls after school_

_The wings of musical notes spilled out lightly_

_If only we could stay like this_

_Until they pile up all soft and fluffy_

_But I touched a lovable angel!_

_I feel like saying "I'm back"_

_This place won't change_

_My message inbox-_

_The calendar marked off with circles-_

_I thank the music_

_That gave me my encounter with a terrific dream_

_At the home station, on the riverbank_

_Even if we're separated, let's look up at the same sky_

_And sing in unison!_

_But I was able to meet a wonderful angel!_

_Graduation isn't the end_

_Because we'll still be friends from now on_

_If you say, "I love you lots"_

_I'll reply, "I love you lots and lots"_

_I don't have anything forgotten anymore_

_We'll always be together for eternity."_

* * *

"That was simply wonderful," Rarity said, shedding a tear.

"I feel like I'm in Japan," Spike said, snacking on a gem, spitting out heart bubbles.

"I can ease my mind listening to you guys," said Pinkie Pie. "Even parties have to slow down once in a while."

"I notice a few fans are waving their banners in the air," Twilight noted.

"Thank you all very much," said Mio. "Our next number is another of Yui's favorites. Care to tell us what it is, Yui?"

"U & I! Ricchan!"

"One, two, one, two, three!" Yui took the lead in this one.

* * *

_"When U're not around I can't do anything._

_I want to eat Ur food._

_When U come back,_

_I'll cling to U with a super smile._

_When U're not around I can't apologize._

_I want to hear your voice._

_Being able to see Ur smile is all I need._

_U always gave me courage just by being by my side._

_I want to be together forever._

_I want to tell U these feelings._

_Whether rain or shine,_

_U stayed by my side._

_If I close my eyes I see Ur radiant smile._

_When U're not around I don't understand anything._

_Where's the sugar and soy sauce?_

_When U come back,_

_I thought I'd surprise U and yet…_

_Unconsciously I act spoiled towards U,_

_Since U're too kind._

_I receive so much from U without being able to give back._

_Obviously I thought about how U stayed by my side._

_I thought that such days,_

_Would continue forever and ever._

_I'm sorry; I've only just realized it now._

_It's something that's not so obvious._

_First I'll start by telling U,_

_"Thanks."_

_I wonder has it reached Ur heart? I don't have any confidence right now but,_

_Don't laugh and just listen,_

_Because I put my thoughts into a song._

_I want to place all my "Thanks"_

_Into a song and send it to U._

_I will never ever forget these feelings._

_My thoughts, reach!"_

* * *

"I feel like I'm at the beach!" Pinkie said. "I love to the party at the beach! The beach is-OOOH! Cookie!"

"Calm down, Pinkie," Sawako said, handing Pinkie a cookie. "Much better in terms of pitch, Yui."

"Thank you," she said, giggling. "Eheheheheh..."

"So, what's our next song?" Ritsu asked.

"Yours," Mio deadpanned.

"Oh, yes! Mane 6, get ready to feel the power of the Great Ritsu Tainaka in Girly Storm Shissou Stick! One, two, one two three!"

* * *

_"I think of things I'd like to happen one after another, but even so…_

_I move my arms and legs before my words → I'm that kind of drummer._

_The speedy one wins – that's how this world works._

_Hold on to the drumsticks with enthusiasm!_

_One, two, three, zoom at full power! This girl is running wild._

_Let's keep tension high and plunge forward!_

_Kicking away tears, keeping smiles, I swing at the flashy tom-tom._

_Call in the storm! Call only happiness!_

_There are things I want all over the place, but even so…_

_If I live along a single line, I'm sure my days will shine I'm that kind of drummer._

_With a cool fill, I study day and night._

_Even my pencil becomes a drumstick._

_One, two, three, zoom at full power! My feelings are boiling._

_Grab the bangs of Lady Luck!_

_Assemble with a yell! If you believe, it's an easy win. Open your hands and mind._

_Come, storm! I'll take you on, so come on!_

_I'm always looking, looking over everyone. Did you know? I've got your backs, honest!_

_I feel all of everyone's "joy" and "sadness."_

_I mean, I mean, I'm the club president!_

_One, two, three, zoom at full power! This girl is running wild._

_Let's keep tension high and plunge forward!_

_Kicking away tears, keeping smiles, I swing at the flashy tom-tom._

_Call in the storm! Call only happiness!"_

* * *

"That's my rider right there, the essence of moi!" Rainbow Dash said, flying over to Ritsu. "Brohoof!'

"Bro...hoof," Ritsu said, high-fiving her ride before Dashie returned with the others.

"Ladies, that concludes the rehearsal," Sawako said. "Let's pack it up."

"That was a great practice, you guys," Azusa said back at the Pokémon Center Cafe.

"In other developing news, the follies of Team Rocket have been foiled by the heroics of a mysterious team of humans and ponies," said a news anchorman on the television in the cafe. "Rumor has it that the band Hokago Tea Time and a group of ponies known as the Mane 6 were responsible for delivering justice..."

"Pizza, Root Beer, and us together. Life is sweet!" said Ritsu.

"Couldn't be any better," Twilight concurred.

"This root beer's pretty good," Applejack said. "Out in Ponyville, we drink cider."

"And it's the best cider in all of Equestria," Fluttershy added. "Better than the Flim Flams."

"A whole lot better, sugarcube."

"Fighting, music and food. All parts of a good day," Rarity concluded.

"I think this was a good day out," Ui said.

"I was itching to do some ninja work," Ritsu said, cracking her knuckles.

"Ritsu, stop cracking your knuckles," Mio said, giving her ladyfriend a headbump.

"Owwww!"

"I wished they served more tea and cake," Tsumugi said.

"Beggars can't be choosers, Mugiugiugiugi-oooh, cookie!" Pinkie felt the sweetness of chocolate chips seducing her yet again.

"This root beer is awesome!" Spike said before chugging the whole thing down within seconds before letting out a huge burp.

"Ewwwww, gross!" they chorused.

"Sorry."

"Mind your manners, Spike," Rarity scolded him.

"Sowwwy, Wawity..."

"Come here you," she said, cuddling Spike to make him feel good.

"Awww, shucks."

"I think you guys will rock the house down at the concert tomorrow," Sawako said. "I'll make sure Rarity gives you something to use. Those schoolgirl uniforms won't work."

"No, we want to keep them," Yui said.

"All right, you can wear them. Just don't toss your glasses and undo your braids or the ambulance may have to come. Actually, I think it will come anyway."

"Spike, take a letter." said Twilight. Spike nodded and got ready.

"Taking."

_"Dear Princess Celestia, Today we learned that we have a future as fighting ponies. We got involved in sending some humans with impure intentions to a fitting demise, while learning the agenda behind the crime syndicate Team Rocket. We also learned that in this dimension, harems are possible. However, we are concerned that this is going to hamper Hokago Tea Time's hopes of coming back home to their dimension. So, as a result, we will continue to keep you posted of the team's undertakings. Once again, we look forward to you and Princess Luna coming to our dimension for a visit. Your faithful students, Twilight Sparkle and the Mane 6."_

Spike sent the letter on its way.

* * *

"As our heroes prepare for the concert, what new adventures await HTT and the Mane 6? Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of...Poke-ON!" exclaimed the narrator.

"I have a new song!" Nao said.

"You do?" the others exclaimed.

"Let me sing it. It goes like this.

_Well, there's a big, big sound_

_In Viridian Town,_

_It's the sound of the girls from K-ON!_

_You feel the drums a-shaking?_

_Team Rocket's goons are quaking_

_In their boots before the K-ON!_

_They take the longest strides_

_And they kick some ass._

_They're better than the rest._

_Hail to you, oh moe girls of K-ON!_

_You're the cutest and the best._

_Don't give up! Don't you surrender!_

_Keep fighting to the end!_

_You're greater than the rest!_

"So? What do you think?"

"Good one," Megumi said. "Is that they parody of...?"

"GWS," Jun said. "The Borat song."

"I see," Sumire said. "I hope ojou-sama impresses in the next episode."

"Should be a good one."

"We'll be on our way," Nao said.

"Thanks for having us," Jun added.

"Anytime, see you then," Nodoka said, seeing them off. After turning off the television, she went back to checking some AFL results. "Hmmm, maybe I should also buy a GWS jumper. That song really rings a bell..."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 14**


	15. Good Old Hokago Forever

**Poke-ON!**

**Chapter 15**

**Good Old Hokago Forever...**

* * *

Nodoka Manabe was over the moon a week later. All abuzz with the latest happenings involving her fiancée Kohei Uchimura, she went home excited about the next date that was on the schedule. After making some coffee, she played a little ditty called "We're A Happy Team at Hawthorn."

"We're the Mighty Fighting Hawks," mused Nodoka, making some coffee. The doorbell rang. "Coming. Heh, it must be those guys," she thought. But when Nodoka opened the door, she saw a few unusual faces. "Hello? Can I help you girls?"

"Are you Miss Nodoka Manabe by any chance?" asked a girl with a ponytail, wearing nothing but a blue track jacket and a thick Kansai accent.

"Yes, I am. What can I do for you girls?"

"Oh my gosh!" The girl turned to her other four friends, excited. "It's Kohei's wife! She's a good friend of one of the most amazing guitarists in all of Japan!"

"Are you kidding me, Shizuno?" asked her good friend with two short sides up. "THE Nodoka Manabe?"

"This is an interesting development," said a girl with short dark hair, a smile on her face. "Please to meet you, Miss Nodoka."

"You are the best friend of Hokago Tea Time!" exclaimed one of two sisters with dark brown hair. "We've been looking all over for the band because we want their autograph!"

"So close to greatness," said the other sister with light brown hair. "Is the band inside your house?"

"Um, there's a problem with that," Nodoka said. "Come on in, you guys must be hungry."

"Thanks, Miss Nodoka," said the ponytailed girl, sitting down.

"And are you fine not wearing anything...underneath?"

"It's my bread and butter. Going commando!"

"Suit yourself..." Nodoka brought some sandwiches and bottles of ramune. "By the way, who are you guys?"

"Oh, us? We came all the way from Nara Prefecture. We're from the Achiga Girls Academy, and we are one of the top mahjong teams in the country. We just wanted to pay a visit. If we came in unannounced, we're sorry. I'm Shizuno Takakamo, the captain of the team. Can you guys introduce yourselves to Miss Nodoka?"

"Arata Sagimori, vice-captain and club president."

"Ako Atarashi, lieutenant."

"Yuu Matsumi, sergeant."

"Kuro Matsumi, vanguard. Our coach, Harue Akado-sensei, is back home doing some scouting."

"Nice to meet you all," Nodoka said. "What bring you guys here?"

"Sightseeing," Yuu said. "This was all Shizuno's idea. We thought, maybe we can see the band the people at our school are talking about, that band from Tokyo known as Hokago Tea Time. Are they here?"

"Actually, they are stuck in a show," Nodoka said.

"Huh? Oh, snaps!" Shizuno exclaimed. The others slumped over, disappointed.

"They're trying to get back to this world, but they are stuck in the world of this show on the air on TBS called Poke-ON!. I don't know when they're going to get back, but if you are asking for some autographs, you're going to be disappointed with the results."

"Awwww, that is so cruel," Ako moaned, clearly disappointed. "But we can at least see them, can we?"

"Yes, you can," Nodoka said.

"REALLY?" they exclaimed.

"Watch this." She pressed play and turned on the DVR. Right on cue, the next episode was on the air.

* * *

"Well! I was wondering when you girls would call me," said Prof. Oak over the vidphone in the Pokémon Center. "What can I do for you?"

"Hmph. I suppose things have been crazy for us...as of late." said Yui Hirasawa. "Isn't that right?" The others quickly nodded.

"I'm sure. Sorry about not getting a badge here. I do know that you can get a badge in Pewter City." said Oak.

"I can?" asked Yui, blinking.

"Yep. Though I must advise you to try and get a Water Type, Grass Type, Or Fighting Type Pokémon since the Gym there specializes in Rock Types and those Pokémon I listed could give you the edge," said Oak.

"Well, Hardtop's a Water Type. So I guess should be a cakewalk for us," said Azusa Nakano.

"And with Gensing being a Grass Type, I could beat that gym as well." added Tsumugi Kotobuki.

"I could do well there with Radar being a Water Type," said Mio Akiyama.

"Rats, I only have a Fire Type and a Flying Type!" said Yui's sister Ui, out of the running.

"Same here!" said Ritsu Tainaka.

"Well, does your Charmander know Metal Claw yet Ritsu?" asked Oak.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well that move is handy against Rock Types."

"OHHHHHH YES! GAME ON BABY! SUBARA! OW!" Ritsu got headbumped again. "That hurt. Ouch."

"Now is not the time to be hyper!" said Mio, wagging a finger.

"If you say sooooo..."

"Any luck on that round trip vortex yet, Professor?" asked band manager Sawako Yamanaka, forcing the ponies to pay close attention.

"Well, I do have some ideas thought up...but I'm not sure what to use for power," said Oak.

"Wait a second, sir. Did you say Round Trip Vortex?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Ahhhh. You must be the legendary unicorn known as Twilight Sparkle. Your princess came to my lab earlier this week and told me about you and your friends. At first I thought she was a Rapidash with wings and a multicolored mane and tail with a sun mark next to it. But when she started explaining, I was really thrown in for a loop. Anyway, the girls asked me if I could make a vortex that can take them back and forth between worlds whenever they like."

"Fantabulous!" said Rainbow Dash. "The more worlds the better."

"Darling," said Rarity to Prof. Oak, "you have outdone yourself yet again. Bravo. Bravo."

"I've never been in the girls' dimension, but...er...meep," said Fluttershy, overwhelmed by the possibilities.

"By golly, you humans come up with the weirdest contraptions, but I'm lovin' it," Applejack said with a whistle.

"This gets better by the minute," said Spike. "New worlds to explore!"

"This is exciting! So exciting! Exciting! Exciting! Really, really exciting!" squealed Pinkie Pie before getting pacified with three cookies. "Mmmm! Chocolate chips!"

"Well, it's a bit of a challenge I must admit, but I could use a hobby every now and then. With all the work I do, it's a lot of pressure on the noggin," Prof. Oak said, pointing to his head. "I think this calls for a poem, ahem: Get the job you dream for with a little luck, but the work gives a bigger headache then a Psyduck."

"You do poems too?" asked Twilight, tilting her head to the side.

"Why yes, I do have knack for it." said Oak.

"Right..."

"You know what? We'd better get going Professor. We do have a concert to do tonight and we need to get ready." said Mio.

"I understand girls. Ta-ta for now." said Oak before hanging up.

"Aw, rats!" fumed Yui. "I'm so done for!"

"What's the matter, Yui-chan?" asked Azusa, comforting her.

She had to sob. "What am I gonna do! Oh, the pain, the pain! Where am I gonna find a Pokémon I can use at that gym?" asked Yui before Synergy's holo form appeared.

"ALERT! ALERT! Wild Pokémon in range!" the AI said.

"And right on cue...opportunity knocks!"

"What do we got?" asked Ritsu while Mio was holding on to Fluttershy while chanting "Please don't let it be a Ghost Type."

"I am detecting a hybrid type. Part Water and part Psychic heading this way. ETA 30 seconds." said Synergy making Yui perk up.

"This Pokémon's mine. Come on Charger let's go get it!" she said.

"Pika." said Charger, as if to say, "Roger." The others followed her.

"Here it comes now." said Mio as a funny looking duck like creature came waddling past. Yui took out her Pokedex.

"PSYDUCK: THE DUCK POKEMON. IT SUFFERS FROM A FREQUENT HEADACHE AND IT CAN CALL UPON GREAT PSYCHIC POWER IF A HEADACHE GETS REAL BAD."

"Speaking of which, children: didn't Prof Oak talk about a Psyduck on the phone?" asked Ritsu.

"Talk about ironic." said Azusa with a flat gaze. "A true coincidence. Prophetic, even."

"IT'S SO CUTE!" squealed Yui.

"With Psyduck being part Water Type the best chance to knock it out would be with an Electric Type like Charger." said Synergy.

"Knock it out? You mean you're gonna use violence to get it?" asked Fluttershy. Synergy floated before the ponies and made a view screen appear since she saw that the Psyduck is moving slowly enough.

"Psy...Psy..." said the Psyduck, looking around before sleeping, a nose bubble emerging out of its beak.

"Now!" Yui said, kicking Charger to the front.

"PIKAAAAAAA!" exclaimed Charger, knocking the Psyduck out cold. Yui got ready to grab her Pokeball.

"As the Staples button goes, that was easy," Yui said.

"I won't allow that!" declared Fluttershy before flying after Yui.

"Oh no! Fluttershy doesn't get angry often but when she does heaven help whoever makes her that way!" shivered Ritsu.

"You told me about that. You don't mean what I think you mean do you?" asked Mio.

"The stare? Yes I do." said Ritsu. "Watch."

"ACK!" cried the ponies. Fluttershy cut ahead of Yui and gave her the stare scaring the daylights out of Yui and Charger.

"Now you listen here young lady, you want that Pokémon to join us fine but I won't let you hurt it. Let me talk to it first before you make like a hunter UNDERSTAND?" said Fluttershy.

"Yes Miss Fluttershy!" said Yui in a meek voice.

"Pika!" said Charger, as if to say, "Okay, all yours. Go do your thing, Miss Fluttershy."

"Good. I'll be right back." said Fluttershy who was back to normal before flying after Psyduck.

"Psy..." said Psyduck, confused. He woke up, and saw Fluttershy above her. Psyduck had to blush. "Psy-ay-ayyyyy," he quacked, as if to say, "You're beautiful, can I get your number?"

"I don't use phone numbers, but I like your compliment," said Fluttershy. "Would you like to join our team?"

"Psy! Psy!" exclaimed Psyduck, as if to say, "For you! Of course!"

"Not just for me, but for all of us. Because we want to treat you with kindness. After all, you're just a very adorable Pokémon, aren't you, Psyduck? So adorable!"

"Psy, psyyyyeeee," Psyduck said, flattered, as if to say, "What have I got to lose? I'm in!"

"How does she do that?" asked Yui, hands on her hips when the rest of the gang joined her and Charger.

"She talks to animals every day," Rarity said. "It's the reason why she has that cutie mark. She is the essence of kindness."

"Fluttershy doesn't believe in using violence unless it's against something really evil," Twilight said.

"But when she is unhappy with you, she will let you hear it," Rainbow Dash added. "We're all used to it."

"You don't use violence when you're with Fluttershy. That's an absolute no-no," said Applejack.

"That's why Fluttershy is so awesome. You get a lot of things done without having to hurt everyone around you! Really cool stuff!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie with a smile.

"Here you are Yui. Psyduck said he would like to join your team." said Fluttershy.

"Welcome to our family Psyduck." said Yui taking out an empty Pokeball. "POKEBALL GO!" The ponies watched as the Psyduck got sucked into the Pokeball.

"Wow," Rainbow Dash said. "That's great."

"And now he's off to a better place," Fluttershy said.

"Talk about impressive," Ritsu said. "Good work."

"Nice stuff," Spike said.

Twilight approved. "If we plan to capture Pokémon, it's without having to use violence."

"We expected nothing less of you, Fluttershy," Rarity remarked. Pinkie Pie was too busy munching on another cookie.

"Takes care of that," said Azusa.

"I think we can capture a lot more Pokémon with you on our team," Tsumugi added.

"Fluttershy, the greatest middlepony in all of Equestria," Sawako said, flattering the pegasus.

"Good job, Fluttershy!" Yui said, petting her mane.

"Thank you very much. Now remember, if you want to catch Pokémon, let me talk to them first. That's the rule," Fluttershy said.

"Hey, look guys!" said Azusa as the light on the button on the Pokeball went out.

"ALL RIGHT!" said Yui picking it up "I GOT A PSYDUCK!"

"Pi-pikachu!" said Charger, as if to say, "Congratulations!"

"He will be able to breathe in there will he?" asked Fluttershy.

"He will." said Azusa.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure..."

"And now that Yui's got the edge that she'll need for the Pewter Gym, let's get to work so we can be ready for the concert tonight." said Mio. The others nodded and left for the stage.

Back at the dressing room, preparations were in order.

"So, everypony and everybody...should we move all this gear...to the stage?" asked Rainbow Dash, pointing to some materials.

"No need, the instruments are on a platform that rises up to the stage under doors that open and close." said Synergy. Pinkie started to babble again.

"OHHH! It's like an elevator! Going up! Going Down! Going Up! Going Down! Going-Oh! Cookie!" Four cookies were shoved down her throat courtesy of Mugi and she didn't mind. If this kept up, one whole birthday cake would be the next casualty.

"Come on girls, let's get ready." said Mio.

"Right!" said the girls with a collective nod.

"Let's do some warmups before the concert," said Yui, testing the microphone. "Mike, check, one, two...all right...first song is Fude Pen. Ricchan, go!"

"1, 2, 3!"

* * *

_"Calligraphy Pen FU FU_

_Shivering FU FU_

_My first greeting card to you_

_Throbbing Passion_

_Overflowing Action_

_Maybe it's totally forced_

_Imagining your smile_

_I want to show you my good points_

_Tightly grasping on to my enthusiasm_

_I'll make you turn your head around!_

_Put in your love smoothly, okay? Well, let's start writing!_

_I wish this happiness could be intertwined with you who I accepted_

_Show me a spinning dream, okay? The letters are dancing_

_Do your best Calligraphy Pen; You've come this far_

_I'm really serious!_

_Calligraphy Pen FU FU_

_Maybe it's impossible FU FU_

_You might get broken but_

_Handwriting is your mission_

_It's really hot; this tension_

_Printing is just boring_

_Touching and stopping_

_This throbbing is really love, right?_

_From here on out I'm still counting on you, okay?_

_Decorate every single word!_

_The frolicking letters are sparkling! Look, it's so polished_

_If only I could reach straight towards your heart_

_The flowing loci are glittering! Until it dries,_

_Wait a second Calligraphy Pen; Sorry Ballpen_

_Have a good night_

_I'm really serious!_

_Imagining your smile_

_I want to show you my good points_

_Tightly grasping on to my enthusiasm_

_I'll make you turn your head around!_

_Put in your love smoothly, okay? Well, let's start writing!_

_I wish this happiness could be intertwined with you who I accepted_

_Show me a spinning dream, okay? The letters are dancing_

_Do your best Calligraphy Pen; You've come this far_

_I'm really serious!"_

* * *

"How did that sound?" asked Yui to Sawako.

"Project your voice a little bit better, Azusa!" Sawako said. "I couldn't hear you from back here."

"Okay, Miss Sawako!"

Mio motioned to the band. "Let's go for another song just to get us in the mood." The girls elected to don their specially-designed letterman's jackets, shirts, ties and plaid skirts for their practice. "Can we do Touched By An Angel?"

"Let's do it!" Ritsu said. "One, two, three!" In the distance, Rainbow Dash floated on a cloud, imagining the atmosphere when the concert hall reached full capacity.

* * *

_"Hey, for the pieces of my memories_

_If I save them as a new file_

_A "treasure" is exactly what it is_

_Yeah, I spent my time_

_To fill up the space in my heart_

_Every single day was a throbbing color_

_The uniform I'm used to and my indoor shoes-_

_The doodles on the whiteboard-_

_I think I have to leave them_

_At the entrance to tomorrow_

_But I was able to meet a wonderful angel!_

_Graduation isn't the end_

_Because we'll still be friends from now on_

_The photos of us together-_

_Our matching keychains-_

_Are shining forever_

_I'll always thank you for your smile_

_Hey, the sakura trees_

_Seem to have grown a little, too_

_Even if it was at an invisible, slow speed_

_Surely that sky was watching_

_When I tripped again and again_

_And yet I was still able to walk to the end_

_In the halls after school_

_The wings of musical notes spilled out lightly_

_If only we could stay like this_

_Until they pile up all soft and fluffy_

_But I touched a lovable angel!_

_I feel like saying "I'm back"_

_This place won't change_

_My message inbox-_

_The calendar marked off with circles-_

_I thank the music_

_That gave me my encounter with a terrific dream_

_At the home station, on the riverbank_

_Even if we're separated, let's look up at the same sky_

_And sing in unison!_

_But I was able to meet a wonderful angel!_

_Graduation isn't the end_

_Because we'll still be friends from now on_

_If you say, "I love you lots"_

_I'll reply, "I love you lots and lots"_

_I don't have anything forgotten anymore_

_We'll always be together for eternity."_

* * *

After the band returned to the dressing room to change into their English schoolgirl outfits, an hour passed and an audience was queuing up outside. Eventually, the crowd found their seats as the afternoon gave way to the night. The Mane 6 and Spike were watching with Miss Sawako from a distance in their own special section. "The Audience has assembled. Shall I start the show?" asked Synergy.

"By all means. Show time! Let it rip!" said Mio. Synergy nodded and got to the stage to start her light show.

"Well, my word. That Synergy keeps on amazing me no matter how much I think I know about her." said Rarity as she, Spike and the other ponies was watching from the VIP box.

"Ya darn tootin sugarcube." said Applejack. Rainbow Dash was in 1 of her "Oh My Gosh!" chants.

"This is heaven! Heavenheavenheaven!" Pinkie exclaimed. "I've never felt this much in heaven since my days in Cloudsdale! Oh how I miss Cloudsdale! I bet the pegasii in Cloudsdale never experienced such an awesome experience such as this experience! It's the greatest experience I've ever experienced! The crowd is fired up, everypony is fired up! It's a party, party, party, party, party, PAAAARRTTYYYY! IT'S HEEEEAVEEEEEN!"

"Cookie?" asked Sawako.

"Sure!" And Pinkie Pie stopped babbling.

"Wow. It's so beautiful!" said Fluttershy. "Look at all the lights..."

I'll say. Spike take a letter." said Twilight. Spike nodded and got ready.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

Tonight we are attending a concert featuring our riders from Hokago Tea Time, one of the most storied bands in all of Japan. Before we got to it, Fluttershy was able to convince a Pokémon by the name of Psyduck to join our tea. Plus, we found out that this human by the name of Professor Oak is coming up with a plan to allow our riders to travel between our current dimension and that of the riders. This open up the possibility of more new adventures waiting to be told. One final note is that Yui Hirasawa is now able to compete for a Pokémon Badge in Pewter City. How that will unfold remains to be seen.

We understand that you have talked with this Professor Oak previously and explained our situation, and for that we thank you. It is a shame that you cannot be at this concert because you would be in for a wonderful experience. We look forward to your arrival to our dimension soon and we will continue to update you on further developments involving our team. For now, we bid you farewell.

Your Faithful Students, Twilight Sparkle and the Mane 6."

Spike sent the letter on its way. "Done!"

"Very good, Spike. Thank you."

"All right you guys the show's just starting." said Sawako. "Sit back and enjoy."

"Ladies and gentlemen! Greetings and salutations, Viridian City! I am Synergy!" the AI announced. "Now I got 1 question: Are you ready to party?" the Crowd roared. "I can't hear you! ARE YOU READY TO PAAAARTTYYYYYY!" A louder roar this time.

"Wow! Synergy does know how to fire up people." said Twilight.

"I sure am, Miss Synergy!" Pinkie said, bouncing before munching on another cookie.

"Then, without further ado! It gives me the great honor to introduce you to my owners." said Synergy as the stage went black while the stage doors opened up and the platform with the band rises up. Soon the opening notes for "Rock Star" started to play so Synergy shouted. "LET'S REV IT UP FOR HOKAGO TEA TIME!" Yui started to sing as the lights and fireworks came on midway through the number.

* * *

_"Sometimes I walk a little faster_

_In the school hallway_

_Just to get next to you_

_Some days I spend a little extra_

_Time in the morning_

_Just to impress you_

_Guess you don't notice_

_Guess you don't need this_

_Sad you're not seein' what you're missin'_

_On the outside shyin' away_

_On the inside dyin' to say_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a rock star!_

_Sometimes I wish when the phone rings_

_That it would be you_

_Saying let's hang out_

_Then you confess_

_That there's something special between us_

_Why don't we find out_

_[PRE 2]_

_you don't even know me_

_Guess you don't need me_

_Why you're not seein' what you're missin'_

_On the outside shyin' away_

_On the inside dyin' to say_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a..._

_...rock star_

_If you only knew the real me_

_I might even be a rock star_

_I'm telling you that we are meant to be_

_Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see_

_That I really am a rock star_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_Rocking it where ever we are_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_I really am a rock star!_

_(Yeah I really am a rock star)_

_I am a rock star_

_Whoa whoa whoa!"_

* * *

"Good as advertised," Rarity said.

"ohhhh yeah!" Rainbow Dash squealed. Applejack looked at her filly-fooling mate with a sheepish look in her eyes.

"Permit me at this time...to introduce you to the members of the band," said Synergy.

"Hey Viridian Cityyyyyyyyyy!" Yui roared to the cheers of the crowd. "I'm Yui Hirasawa, the main guitarist and leader of Hokago Tea Time! How are y'all doin'!" The crowd roared again. "Hahah! That's what I want to hear. Anyway, it is an honor for us to play for you this evening. We come from Tokyo, and we're ready to rock and roll. Thank you for coming out!"

"What's up everyone?" asked Mio, cocking an ear to elicit bigger cheers. Mio laughed. "You folks are enjoying yourselves. I'm impressed." They laughed. "Anyway I'm Mio Akiyama, the bassist of the group. We want to thank everyone in Viridian City for allowing us to play for you tonight. Hope you guys have a good time. How about it!" She turned to the others, nodding as the crowd couldn't control themselves.

"Yo, yo, yo!" Ritsu said, asking the crowd to get loud. "What's up everyone! I'm Ritsu Tainaka, the drummer for the greatest rock band in the land! I love every one of you for coming out tonight. You guys are the reason why we're here. This concert is for you! Hope you enjoy yourselves, and I'll hand it over to you Mugi!"

"Good evening, everyone," Tsumugi said, bowing. "Don't worry, we have some Chanseys serving up cake and tea after the show outside. I knew you guys were going to ask." Applause. "I am Tsumugi Kotobuki, the keyboardist and keytarist of Hokago Tea Time. I am honored to be standing her on this stage with you wonderful people. Thank you for having us."

"Hello, guys," said Azusa, bowing. "I am Azusa Nakano, Yui Hirasawa's significant other and guitarist for Hokago Tea Time. We hope you enjoy our music and share memories that will last a lifetime. Thank you."

"And I am Ui Hirasawa, Yui's younger sister and rhythm guitarist," Ui said. "Although I can play lead if necessary. We've gone through a lot just to get here, but the journey has been amazing. We've gotten a lot of support from everybody, and everypony." The audience saw the Mane 6 and a few took photos. "So we hope you continue to support our band because our mission is to provide the type of music that will always put a smile on your face." The crowd applauded. "This next song I would like to dedicate to my friend Applejack. She's the orange pony with the Stetson." said Ui making the fans go "Aww!"

"That's sweet for you Ui." said Mugi.

"Thanks. She's a country girl at heart so this song is perfect for her and everyone who has the country spirit!"

Ritsu raised her drumsticks. A few clicks. "1 2 3 4!" And the music started.

* * *

_"She's been playing in a room on the strip for ten years in Vegas_

_Every night she looks in the mirror and she only ages_

_She's been readin' about Nashville and all the records that everybody's buying_

_Says, I'm a simple girl myself, grew up on Long Island_

_So she packs her bags to try her hand_

_Says this might be my last chance_

_She's gone country, look at them boots_

_She's gone country, back to her roots_

_She's gone country, a new kind of suit_

_She's gone country, here she comes_

_Well the folk scene's dead, but he's holding out in the Village_

_He's been writing songs, speaking out against wealth and privilege_

_He says, I don't believe in money, but a man could make him a killin'_

_'Cause some of that stuff don't sound much different than Dylan_

_I hear down there it's changed, you see_

_Well, they're not as backward as they used to be_

_He's gone country, look at his boots_

_He's gone country, back to his roots_

_He's gone country, a new kind of suit_

_He's gone country, here he comes_

_He commutes to L.A., but he's got a house in the Valley_

_But the bills are piling up and the pop scene just ain't on the rally_

_And he says, honey, I'm a serious composer, schooled in voice and composition_

_But with the crime and the smog these days, this ain't no place for children_

_Lord, it sounds so easy, this shouldn't take long_

_Be back in the money in no time at all_

_He's gone country, look at them boots_

_He's gone country, back to his roots_

_He's gone country, a new kind of suit_

_He's gone country, here he comes_

_Yeah, he's gone country, a new kind of walk_

_He's gone country, a new kind of talk_

_He's gone country, look at them boots_

_He's gone country, oh, back to his roots_

_He's gone country_

_He's gone country_

_Everybody's gone country_

_Yeah, we've gone county_

_The whole world's gone country."_

* * *

"That was beautiful," Applejack said, crying while being comforted by Rainbow Dash through the cheering. "I'm so happy you're my rider, Ui." She called her out. "Thank ya so much, Ui!" she hollered.

"I hear ya!" Ui hollered back.

"Let's go ahead and do some of our bread and butter numbers," Azusa said. "This is a song you guys should know from our album. It's called Cagayake! GIRLS. Ritsu!"

"Yep! 1, 2, 3, 4!" A few riffs, and Yui started it out, as usual.

* * *

_"Chatting Now_

_Serious and noisy Never Ending Girls' Talk_

_I can't wait for the chime at the end of class_

_Even if I'm late, leaving early is Non Non Non!_

_With all my might, I Study After School_

_My heart won't stop pounding; inside of my full-throttle mind_

_I package up hopes, desires, and distress with ribbons_

_We exchange plenty of news and type a New Type Version_

_Into photo booth albums forbidden to guys, into diaries where we wrote about love_

_If I shorten my skirt by 2cm, I'll jump_

_Farther than yesterday, an octave higher than the day before yesterday_

_Jumping Now_

_Serious and pretty Never Ending Girls' Life_

_The days are truly live and have no waiting_

_Even if I wake up early, going to bed early is Non Non Non!_

_With my best, I'm Shouting loudly_

_Serious and wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song_

_Afternoon teatime is just the thing for me_

_Even if it's unrequited love or a sound defeat, Here We Go!_

_When we sing, we're Shining After School_

_Is it because I'm living lightly? Every day is nothing but incidents_

_I take a make-up test for differential and integral calculus; I quit romance for now_

_They sound off at the two-hour time period: the fourth dimension and my stomach_

_Oh no, I've exceeded my limit in the secret notebook where I wrote down my weight_

_If I cut 3mm off my bangs, I could see_

_Even if the answer is pure white, won't it be great if the future is rose-colored?_

_Chatting Now_

_Serious and noisy Never Ending Girls' Talk_

_I can't wait for the chime for end of class_

_Even if I'm late, leaving early is Non Non Non!_

_With all my might, I Study and enjoy it_

_Serious and wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song_

_Afternoon teatime is just the thing for me_

_Even if it's an unconventional code, Here We Go!_

_When we sing, we're Shining After School_

_My sizes_

_Loop forever, down? up? down? up?_

_But my mood is always going_

_up? up? up? & up?_

_Being able to laugh just by getting together_

_To be happy just by singing_

_…That's a pretty Earth-friendly ecology_

_Jumping Now_

_Serious and pretty Never Ending Girls' Life_

_The days are truly live and have no waiting_

_Even if I wake up early, going to bed early is Non Non Non!_

_With my best, I'm Shouting loudly_

_Serious and wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song_

_Afternoon teatime is just the thing for me_

_Even if it's unrequited love or a sound defeat, Here We Go!_

_When we sing, we're Shining After School_

_So_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine!"_

* * *

"Mmm-hmmmm," Rarity said, soaking in the applause and cheers.

"Looks like the sound is fine," Sawako said. "Now they just need to keep it up."

"We'd now like to perform a song that I personally wrote while possessed by slackers," Mio said to the crowd.

"She's lying, by the way!" Ritsu exclaimed before receiving a headbump.

"Oy, Ritsu!"

"What?" she asked blinking.

Mio screamed in her ear. "DON'T SAY LAZY!"

"I won't, love!"

"I meant the song!" The audience was cracking up.

"Oh, right. 1, 2, 3, 4!" Azusa and Yui were bouncing around on this number.

* * *

_"Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_But the truth is, I'm crazy_

_The swans, I'm sure_

_Give flutter kicks at a place that you can't see_

_I'm instinctively obedient and loyal; I'm well aware of that I get trifled with_

_Plus my future's looking bright…_

_So sometimes, I take a break_

_Firmly ascertaining it with my eyes_

_Marking my destination on the map_

_If there's a shortcut, then it's the easy way out_

_If I've got wings that can let me skip things, too, then that's the best_

_Oh no, I broke a nail; so I repaired it with glue_

_With just that, I feel kind of accomplished_

_What's important is loving yourself_

_If you don't love yourself, then no one else can love you_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_But the truth is, I'm crazy_

_A capable hawk, I'm sure_

_Hides its picks at a place that you can't see_

_I do my hardest to daydream; the reality drives me desperate_

_Plus I'm still in mid-development…_

_So unexpectedly, I go off-pitch_

_Even if you just don't see me_

_My motivation blows the meter_

_Dreaming with all my might_

_Sleeping enough for you with all my might_

_I did it, I got a little thinner; I got so proud that I ate stuff_

_With just that, why do I feel like it defeated the point?_

_I promptly adjusted my goal downwards_

_Adapting with flexibility to the occasion and changing inside-out will let me win_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_But the truth is, I'm crazy_

_The peacocks, I'm sure_

_Can charm you here and now_

_I push on with my entire body and insides; my wish is to be slim and pretty_

_Plus temptations come up a lot…_

_So my will gets completely shattered_

_Oh no, it can't be the Red Point?! No way, I barely cleared it!_

_With just that, I feel like I can do everything_

_What's important is acknowledging yourself_

_If you don't forgive yourself, then no one else can forgive you_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_But the truth is, I'm crazy_

_The swans, I'm sure_

_Give flutter kicks at a place that you can't see_

_I'm instinctively obedient and loyal; I'm well aware of that I get trifled with_

_Plus my future's looking bright…_

_So sometimes, I take a break."_

* * *

"They're not really good at jokes, but at least they try," Twilight said, using a spell to stay awake.

"Oh come on, sugarcube, y'all know they're all business when it comes to shows like that," Applejack said.

"Show business?" Rainbow Dash deadpanned.

"A more succinct way of saying that."

"What will they perform next?" Fluttershy asked.

"Here is another song we wrote as a team," Mio said. "It's called No Thank You!. Mugi."

With a nod, Mugi played a few notes on her keytar before the others joined in.

* * *

_"We jostle each other around the whiteboard_

_Making graffiti of our free wishes_

_Even if the after school chime echoes in the setting sun_

_You can't diss the power to dream, unfortunately_

_Let's sing with a louder, louder, louder voice_

_Carry hope on your lips_

_Every time when you release words, they turn into light_

_They're a piece of us_

_I don't need memories_

_Because I firmly and deeply love "now"_

_Getting immersed in my memories is a sweet, adult-like luxury_

_But not yet…I want to hold back from it_

_Drawing wildly with a marker in the notebook of my heart_

_It only has points about how I feel like crying when I get pushed_

_When I'm with everyone, pain and joy_

_stick in me with an infinite reverb, how strange_

_Let's fly always, always, always to the yonder_

_Our ambition can't wait for the countdown in the tailwind_

_Every time when I mark the beats, they turn platinum_

_They're our wings_

_I don't need promises_

_Because no one can live besides "now"_

_Desiring promises is an innocent, child-like frailty_

_I've already long since…graduated from it_

_Forever, at any place, I'll certainly keep listening_

_Even though I don't even need eternity, why can't I seem to lose it?_

_Our Splendid Songs_

_Let's sing more, more, more, even if our voices grow hoarse_

_Praise this moment with your lips_

_Having maps with the same routes, we were able to encounter each other_

_It's our bond_

_NO, Thank You! I don't need memories_

_Because I firmly and deeply love "now"_

_Getting immersed in my memories is a sweet, adult-like luxury_

_But not yet…I want to hold back from it."_

* * *

"Hey Applejack," Rainbow Dash asked, "how would you look wearing a schoolgirl uniform and socks? With glasses?"

"I don't know what you're leading up on, but I wouldn't want to try that on me. I'm too country for that," Applejack said.

"All right, I was only asked."

Pinkie was still dancing, and she probably wasn't going to stop dancing until the show ended.

"At this point, I want to change the mood a little bit," Yui said. "Knowing that tonight is Sunday, here is a little song for you wonderful folks out there. It's called Sunday Siesta."

* * *

_"La la lu la. What to do now?_

_It's a brilliant sunny Sunday._

_I'll be active and positive and make a challenge!_

_As I'm finally a high schooler._

_For now, I'll reflect on myself. Topic is "Youth"._

_... at least since I'll be using my head._

_Taking it easy, still wearing my loungewear._

_Leisurely rolling on the floor with a smile._

_Somehow I'm happy... so much I'd emit Alpha waves!_

_I'm sure I was thinking about something, but... huhwut?_

_I fell asleep before I knew it!_

_Tu lu li la. Gotta do something._

_It's a twinkly-shiny Sunday._

_So what about cooking?!_

_I think it would upgrade me as a girl._

_Well then, I'll make a menu. Topic is "Healthy"._

_Since I love delicious things,_

_I might have the right qualities to become a great chef!_

_Full, full, full course. Let's start!_

_Dish up the relishes, don't forget the alfalfa!_

_I was briskly working, but then... "It's a dream...!"_

_Turns out I was sleeping again._

_Leisurely rolling on the floor with a smile._

_Somehow I'm happy... so much I'd emit Alpha waves!_

_I'm a serene O-type, better not worry_

_about minor details. I'll go on brightly._

_Feeling sleepy, I yawn deep._

_Sunday is almost over._

_Ah~ I had fun..."_

* * *

A collective applause as that number ended. The band exchanged some high fives.

"Yui, a question," Ritsu asked, raising her hand with a monotonous voice.

"Yes, Miss Tainaka?"

"What is the perfect song to perform on a Monday morning?"

"Hmmmm..." A few seconds passed before she came up with the answer. "Head Over Heels For Gitah!" The crowd roared. Rainbow Dash experienced the first of countless wingboners at the concert.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" Yui went loose on this one. As usual.

* * *

_"Just one second is enough for me to fall in love._

_I fell for you at first sight, I brought you home, and now we're sleeping together._

_You're so handsome that it's criminal. If all I do is stare at you,_

_The day will still come and go like it always does,_

_But that would be letting treasure go unused… Can I touch you?_

_Let's try to turn the silent you into someone who can talk and talk._

_Whether you make them live or die depends completely on my arms._

_Now, my picking is speeding up, and my entire body is starting to feel hot._

_No one can stop us. Gitah, I'm all yours!_

_The image of the two of us in the mirror looks so cool._

_From just a girl, a quick change – whoa! What a musician!_

_Even if I get famous enough for people to ask for my autograph,_

_My heart will never change. I promise I won't forget_

_Myself from the day I beat the castanets._

_Let's play! You know, these fingers were probably made just so I could touch you._

_Our only common language is the tab, but we can still communicate._

_Look, the bending went perfectly. Let's make them all put their eyes on us._

_You're heavy, but I can't let go of you. Gitah, I'm all yours!_

_Even if we have fights, we can just tune you up._

_It's all right. Let's make up!_

_Let's try to turn the silent you into someone who can talk and talk._

_Whether you make them live or die depends completely on my arms._

_Now, my picking is speeding up, and my entire body is starting to feel hot._

_No one can stop us. Gitah, I'm all yours!"_

* * *

The number ended with Yui giving her Gitah a passionate kiss, eliciting nosebleeds from some of the male fans. Rainbow Dash was pumping her hooves, tongue sticking out as she continued to experience her wingboner.

"How did you like that?" asked Yui in a rather naughty tone. The crowd roared in approval. "Mio-chan, did you want to say anything?"

"Yes, here is another number I wrote during my high school days, featuring Mugi." Tsumugi bowed, waving to the crowd. "This song is called Pure Pure Heart."

* * *

_"There are lots of memories in my head_

_They seem like they'll overflow, so I'm a bit worried_

_For the time being, I'll plug them up with headphones ?_

_(Don't stop the music!)_

_I'll say "I want the things I want"_

_I'll say "I want to do the things I want to do"_

_But I also have words that I can't say_

_(Can't stop my heartbeat!)_

_Out of the blue! A chance comes along_

_By coincidence, we're on the same way home_

_Wow! The balloon in my chest expands_

_My feet are suddenly floating in air_

_Riding on the updraft_

_Go fly! To where you are_

_If you'll accept my pure pure heart ?_

_Then I won't be afraid_

_The moment when my feelings exceeded the atmosphere_

_I couldn't see you anymore on the other side of the road_

_I don't mind!_

_The song studded with words of love_

_Is honest and nice_

_I'll walk humming absentmindedly ?_

_(Don't stop the music!)_

_It's a melody sweeter than cotton candy_

_It's a rhythm even hotter than fireworks_

_Even though I can say, "I love the tunes I love"_

_(Can't stop my heartbeat!)_

_Surprise attack! A crisis comes along_

_Maybe my humming was heard by you_

_No! Our eyes meet for the first time_

_I feel happy, but it's embarrassing_

_So I'm about to run away; what do I do?_

_Run fast! On the roadside_

_My pure pure heart is trembling ?_

_High in that endlessly clear sky_

_Oh, the feelings of the newborn altocumulus clouds_

_I want to chase after you, but the traffic signal is red_

_I don't mind!_

_Ah, raise the volume_

_Look, I'll search for what makes my heart race_

_I feel like we can meet_

_At this place time and time again_

_Go fly! To where you are_

_If you'll accept my pure pure heart ?_

_Then I won't be afraid_

_The moment when my feelings exceeded the atmosphere_

_I couldn't see you anymore on the other side of the road_

_I don't mind!"_

* * *

"So this is the true power of Hokago Tea Time," Rarity mulled. "Pinkie, are you still dancing?"

"She's...still dancing," Twilight said, watching her move her hooves up and down.

"Leave her alone, she'll come around," Applejack said.

"They sure know how to work up this crowd," said Spike, hearing the audience cheer with reckless abandon.

"Do you all love curry?" Ui asked the fans.

"YEEEAAAAAH!" they all said.

"We do too. and this song is for you. It's called Curry Over Rice. Ritsu! You ready?"

"Yep! 1, 2, 1, 2, 3!" Mugi's signature hooks gave way to Yui taking the lead.

* * *

_"I might be irresistibly in love with you, Bubbly Wobbly_

_This hungry feeling won't stop, Dizzy Giddy_

_Please!_

_A piping hot plate of curry_

_Give me a stimulating spoonful of spices_

_Instead of sweet, today will be medium-spicy_

_For a mature flavor_

_Meat, vegetables and a secret special seasoning_

_A growing child's greed awakening love_

_I love you!_

_Simmering well-made curry_

_Let's try two spoonfuls of spices_

_But keep it limited; It's no good if it's too spicy_

_Tingly, Fiery, Spicy_

_Oh… No no no no no no…!_

_Just a tiny bit of curry and a lot of rice_

_When you're not here it's lonely at the table_

_Someday we'll be on good terms with you on my silver spoon_

_Sorry!_

_Curry without roux;_

_Girls like sweet curry_

_I long for you but mildly-spicy is too much_

_I love you!_

_Simmering well-made curry_

_Let's try two spoonfuls of spices_

_But keep it limited; It's no good if it's too spicy_

_Tingly, Fiery, Spicy_

_Oh… No no no no no no…!_

_Just a tiny bit of curry and a lot of rice!"_

* * *

The crowd was joining in on that last number as the band noticed a few crowd surfers. "Are you all having a good time?" Mio asked. The crowd roared. "Be careful while surfing, we don't want to see you drown!"

"They won't drown, Mio; they're good swimmers!" Ritsu assured her ladyfriend who replied by giving her a headbump amidst the laughter. "Owww!"

"Now is not the time for jokes! Next song!"

"All right, people! This song is one that you all should be able to join in. We give you the signal, and it's 1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N. Got it?" The crowd roared in approval. "This is called Rice As A Side Dish. Yui!"

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3!" Mugi's synthesizers gave way to the number kicking off. Pinkie was too busy bouncing around, blowing a party favor. And the band gave the signal.

* * *

_"Rice is amazing. It goes with anything. Warm, warm!_

_Ramen, udon, okonomiyaki and such and such._

_It's a dream collaboration,_

_Between carbohydrates and carbohydrates?_

_(Hot, hot! Warm, warm!)_

_Rice is amazing. It's a pain to not have any._

_Instead rice will be the side dish._

_For Kansai people of course it has to be okonomiyaki & rice._

_But I'm not from Kansai._

_(What!)_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_Rice is amazing. It goes with anything. Warm, warm!_

_Kimchi, natto, raw eggs and such and such._

_White rice is a pure white canvas,_

_For an Infinite imagination._

_(Hot, hot! Warm, warm!)_

_Rice is amazing. It's a pain to not have any._

_Of course rice is the staple food._

_For Japanese people anyway, it should be rice instead of bread._

_"Rice isn't a side dish!"_

_"Ah…I kinda forgot~"_

_"Hey!"_

_Rice is amazing. It goes with anything. Warm, warm!_

_Yakisoba, takoyaki, tonpeiyaki and such and such._

_It's a dream collaboration,_

_Between carbohydrates and carbohydrates?_

_(Hot, hot! Warm, warm! Go, go!)_

_Rice is amazing. It's a pain to not have any._

_Instead rice will be the side dish._

_For Kansai people of course it has to be okonomiyaki & rice._

_I was from Kansai in a past life!_

_(What!)_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!"_

* * *

"Funny number," Twilight said before leaving a dirty look at Rainbow Dash. "Um, RD, what are you doing?"

"I can't stop...this wingboner," Rainbow Dash said, trapped by her own musical stimulation.

Applejack bit Rainbow Dash's right ear. The wingboner stopped. "Thanks, Applejack."

"Control yourself, sugarcube."

"This next song is one I also wrote," Mio said. "It's called Heart Goes Boom!." A few notes from Elizabeth and the number kicked off.

* * *

_"A blushing flower, a singing bird_

_I don't stand out at all, so, how? I write a song_

_Finger plucking, Engraving a rhythm_

_When I'm with my friends it's the best, our breaths join as one_

_The bass is essential, no matter what or who it is_

_Is your earthquake resistance OK? You'll be shaken up and down, side to side_

_I'm packing all my feelings into the body of my jazz bass_

_Four seasons a year, 24 hours a day, my roaring heart never stops_

_Bo Boom Boom Boom Boom!_

_The moon shining, stars shooting up_

_The world is evolving every day, so I can't just do it absent-mindedly_

_The wind coming forth, crossing over a wall_

_If I take a deep breath I'll break from my shell_

_The roots are essential, no matter what life form_

_Search for your dreams and aspirations, to the east, to the west, run on earnestly_

_Absorbed, I entrust the future to these four strings_

_Bewildered, even if I lose my way, I'll pinpoint the right direction by improvising_

_Bo Boom Boom Boom Boom!_

_This beautiful, deep, bass sound, believe in it and feel it go on_

_I'm packing all my feelings into the body of my jazz bass_

_Four seasons a year, 24 hours a day, my roaring heart never stops_

_Bo Boom Boom Boom Boom!_

_Day & Night Anytime_

_Boom Boom Boom!"_

* * *

"I'm proud to be your ride, Mio," Fluttershy said, smiling. "So proud."

"I have to admit, that was good bass work," Twilight added.

"This show keeps getting better and better," Spike said, munching on some popcorn.

"I want to slow the pace down with a song I wrote one winter night back at Sakuragaoka," said Mio as she handed her bass over to Ui, who put her guitar aside. Ui was going to play the bass in this number as Mio took the microphone. "This is a song about my own inner child, and the struggles I had in facing my fears."

Rainbow Dash pointed upwards and let the snow fall down lightly. Soon, snowflakes were floating down on the crowd.

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash," Mio said. Dashie looked at her and winked. "This is Hello Little Girl." Mugi's piano work led the way in this number. The fans had their glow sticks out all concert, and they were swaying in this one.

* * *

_"Inside my heart is a little girl_

_Who wants nothing but fluffy, shiny, pure things_

_Please speak kindly_

_To that girl_

_Even if you can't see it_

_That is the real me... It's me, Call me_

_When a fragile heart_

_Is decorated with frills, it throbs and cries_

_For example_

_Someday finding a love that's sweet, sweeter than chocolate_

_She dreams of it_

_On a road of doubt is a perplexed girl_

_Who with heart-pounding and tears composes with her left hand_

_Please, someone_

_Strongly pull up that girl_

_When it's late at night_

_Because she finds herself unable to move with fear... It's me, Guide me_

_If you dress the girl_

_That tends to run away in soft chiffon, will she become a little stronger?_

_A self that doesn't just hang her head_

_with cheeks red, red, like ripened strawberries_

_She wants to show you_

_It's me, Call me_

_When a fragile heart_

_Is decorated with frills, it throbs and cries_

_For example_

_Someday finding a love that's sweet, sweeter than chocolate_

_She dreams of it_

_Notice her, call out to her, invite her along_

_She is here, that little girl..."_

* * *

"Another reason for me to appreciate my rider," Fluttershy said to the other ponies and Sawako, who was taking notes on their performance.

"You've got a lot of reasons to appreciate your rider, what are you talking about?" wondered Rarity. "By the way, Rainbow Dash, that snow effect was perfect."

"Thank you, I aim to please," RD said with a smug look on her face.

"Our next number is one I wrote while on holiday in Finland. I thought to myself, what would it be like to fly out there, appreciative of everything that is beautiful? This is a song called Humming Bird."

The fans swayed their arms to this uplifting tune. The ponies simply nodded their heads as Spike worked on his popcorn.

* * *

_"The birdcage within my heart_

_Is now opening_

_I'm flying away into the sublime_

_Singing songs of freedom_

_What color is the new sky?_

_How is a rainbow seven different colors?_

_I'll check up on the world_

_As a full capacity of wind passes_

_If there's a bright, shining miracle somewhere out there_

_And it fills me with excitement_

_I'll boldly challenge it_

_Life becomes an adventure that's only a little bit solemn_

_I take a deep breath as I spread my wings_

_And just by having faith_

_Believing in myself over everyone else_

_I'll let life run its natural course_

_Inside a deep misty forest there is a sleeping flower bud_

_May it awaken with the twitter of birds_

_Heart to heart_

_We'll make it resound_

_Even though it can't be seen or touched_

_There must be something truly precious_

_Therefore, please don't damage it_

_We can manage for eternity_

_With a sudden burst of light and a dazzling smile_

_I compromise with myself_

_That one step determines the future_

_The most priceless gem is that encounter_

_A promise for when my dream arrives_

_After that, we'll just support one another_

_Whatever wishes I want to come true_

_Will become stronger, always_

_If there's a bright, shining miracle somewhere out there_

_And it fills me with excitement_

_I'll boldly challenge it_

_Life becomes an adventure that's only a little bit solemn_

_I take a deep breath as I spread my wings_

_And just by having faith_

_I will definitely go farther and farther_

_I will fly into the distant sky."_

* * *

"That was brilliant!" Pinkie said. "I love my rider."

"We love Mugi too, Pinkie," Twilight said. "I thought you weren't going to talk for a while."

Sawako gave Pinkie Pie another cookie as Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes.

"We're going to keep this going," said Mugi. "This is something you guys will love, and I have Mio, Yui and Azusa backing me up on this number. It's called Dear My Keys."

* * *

_"76 keys, 76 little elves_

_Express my feelings_

_When it comes to girls_

_I'm sure any one of them could do it_

_An original magic_

_That's the keyboard for me_

_The things I long for are far away_

_Tears somehow are close_

_So, my heart sways_

_Let's, now, put all of that to music_

_Dear My Friends_

_76 keys, 76 little elves_

_Express my feelings_

_Even the feelings I can't put into words_

_Will become an honest melody_

_In the ears of people who have heard it_

_In the hearts of people who have felt it_

_With a magic that leaves behind something warm_

_Girls, you know,_

_Are greedy, myself included_

_But their love, dreams,_

_And even friendships are always earnest_

_Having disagreed with each other_

_Having fought with each other_

_When my heart is broken_

_I'll secretly hide away the pain_

_Cheer Up, Girls!_

_76 keys, 76 little elves_

_Are granting all your wishes_

_And raising sharp all the feelings_

_That have fallen flat_

_A radiant future_

_A gentle smile_

_Are just notes brought forth,_

_Granted by my fingertips_

_The prayer of the shining, morning sun_

_The courage of the burning sunset_

_Become a new tune_

_Let's, now, proclaim this world_

_Cheer Up, World! Dear My Friends_

_76 keys, 76 little elves_

_Express my feelings_

_Even the feelings I can't put into words_

_Will become an honest melody_

_In the ears of people who have heard it_

_In the hearts of people who have felt it_

_With a magic that rouses a definite miracle."_

* * *

Another wave of rapturous applause. "HTT! HTT! HTT!" the crowd chanted, clearly enthused.

"So, are we putting a smile on your face yet?" Yui asked the audience.

"YEEEEAAAAHHHH!" the crowd roared.

"I'll take that as a yes. Azunyan, did you want to say anything?"

"Our next number is something we love to play. It's called Fude Pen. Ritsu!"

"1, 2, 3!"

* * *

_"Calligraphy Pen FU FU_

_Shivering FU FU_

_My first greeting card to you_

_Throbbing Passion_

_Overflowing Action_

_Maybe it's totally forced_

_Imagining your smile_

_I want to show you my good points_

_Tightly grasping on to my enthusiasm_

_I'll make you turn your head around!_

_Put in your love smoothly, okay? Well, let's start writing!_

_I wish this happiness could be intertwined with you who I accepted_

_Show me a spinning dream, okay? The letters are dancing_

_Do your best Calligraphy Pen; You've come this far_

_I'm really serious!_

_Calligraphy Pen FU FU_

_Maybe it's impossible FU FU_

_You might get broken but_

_Handwriting is your mission_

_It's really hot; this tension_

_Printing is just boring_

_Touching and stopping_

_This throbbing is really love, right?_

_From here on out I'm still counting on you, okay?_

_Decorate every single word!_

_The frolicking letters are sparkling! Look, it's so polished_

_If only I could reach straight towards your heart_

_The flowing loci are glittering! Until it dries,_

_Wait a second Calligraphy Pen; Sorry Ballpen_

_Have a good night_

_I'm really serious!_

_Imagining your smile_

_I want to show you my good points_

_Tightly grasping on to my enthusiasm_

_I'll make you turn your head around!_

_Put in your love smoothly, okay? Well, let's start writing!_

_I wish this happiness could be intertwined with you who I accepted_

_Show me a spinning dream, okay? The letters are dancing_

_Do your best Calligraphy Pen; You've come this far_

_I'm really serious!"_

* * *

"How about that, Miss Sawako?" Twilight asked the manager.

"I think that was a much better effort on the number," Sawako replied.

"I think she liked it, Twilight," added Rarity.

"Oh, wow. Much better," said Fluttershy.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, our personal anthem," Yui said. "This song made the band famous. Clap your hands!" The audience clapped in rhythm. "This song is called Fuwa Fuwa Time! Ritsu, count it out!"

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!"

Yui played a few riffs and HTT's signature number began in emphatic fashion.

* * *

_"When I look at you my heart always goes thump-thump_

_Like a marshmallow my swaying feelings are light and fluffy_

_Even though I'm continuously looking at your diligent profile_

_You don't notice_

_Even if it's just a dream I can close the distance between the two of us_

_O God please_

_Give me Dream Time just between the two of us?_

_Holding my favorite bunny I go to sleep again tonight?_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time_

_Impulsively my heart throbs painfully again today_

_Reading too much into your dry smile I Overheat!_

_Someday your serious face that I witnessed before_

_Will come floating along even if I close my eyes_

_Because it's okay in a dream I want Sweet time between just the two of us_

_O God why_

_Is it painful to fall head over heels in love during Dream night_

_If I take out my precious teddy bear I wonder if I will be fine tonight?_

_If I show a little courage_

_And talk naturally_

_I wonder if anything will change_

_I feel like that but…_

_(But that's the hardest part_

_How do I find a chance to talk_

_Y'know by the time I think about what to say it's completely unnatural_

_Oh geez, no! Time to sleep, sleep, sleep~!)_

_O God please_

_Just this once please give me Miracle time_

_If I could say it smoothly, afterward…something or another will change_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time..."_

* * *

"Man, the crowd really like that one," Spike said. "Everyone is standing! This place is going bonkers!"

"When HTT is at their finest, all other bands have to stand back," Sawako said, a glint in her glasses.

"They do?"

"Yeah, they do."

"I see." And Spike went back to working on his popcorn.

"Our next song is another one I wrote," Ritsu said. "It's called Aim for Happy 100%. 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" A flock of birds flew in the distance over Viridian's tall towers.

* * *

_"Everyday's sunny; if you're with me it'll be sunny_

_I want to be that kind of person, HAPPY is my aim_

_A policy that I can't give up, 100%!_

_From within my forehead and my heart_

_I'm fully working to present the plan I'm searching for your laugh and everyone's laugh_

_Bustling and annoying; if I'm not there it's instantly peaceful_

_Is my position really okay?_

_Though my jersey suits me best in class,_

_I love the first word of the first page of the dictionary_

_I'm longing for it... "love," decidedly_

_Everyday's sunny, if I'm with you it'll be sunny_

_I want that kind of love, HAPPY is my aim_

_Someday my dream will be granted, ALL RIGHT!_

_I mess with somebody, but truthfully I want it to be the other way around_

_I can't say something like, "I don't wanna be alone, absolutely not!"_

_However, could it be that the degree of my jokes is hurting you?_

_Sorry! Give me a blow with your fist_

_Sketchiness and loneliness; if you analyze these components, there's more of the latter_

_But fortunately tears are a bit too small_

_I can't control them... What to do!?_

_Therefore, I'm laughing; I'm laughing today as well_

_Even though things appear this way, please notice_

_I'm a girl who wants to be protected, of course!_

_If I take off my trademark hair band_

_Will you be able to meet the new me?_

_Will I become graceful...!?_

_I'm always laughing; I'm laughing today as well_

_Everyone bursting out into laughter is the top priority_

_Everyday's sunny; if you're with me it'll be sunny_

_I want to be that kind of person, HAPPY is my aim_

_A policy that I can't give up, 100%!_

_Grant my dream, ALL RIGHT!_

_Aim for HAPPY, forever 100%!"_

* * *

A few boys in the crowd were fainting after getting off to that song one too many time. "RITSU! MAI WAIFU!" orgasmed an old man in his 70s. More fans were surfing in the crowd. It was organized pandemonium.

"Are those people...clopping?" Rainbow Dash said, traumatized.

"Try not to look, Spike," Rarity said, covering Spike's eyes.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Here's another one for you folks get off on," Ritsu said, twirling a stick. "It's called 'Girly Storm Shissou Stick!' 1, 2, 3!"

* * *

_"I think of things I'd like to happen one after another, but even so…_

_I move my arms and legs before my words ? I'm that kind of drummer._

_The speedy one wins – that's how this world works._

_Hold on to the drumsticks with enthusiasm!_

_One, two, three, zoom at full power! This girl is running wild._

_Let's keep tension high and plunge forward!_

_Kicking away tears, keeping smiles, I swing at the flashy tom-tom._

_Call in the storm! Call only happiness!_

_There are things I want all over the place, but even so…_

_If I live along a single line, I'm sure my days will shine ? I'm that kind of drummer._

_With a cool fill, I study day and night._

_Even my pencil becomes a drumstick._

_One, two, three, zoom at full power! My feelings are boiling._

_Grab the bangs of Lady Luck!_

_Assemble with a yell! If you believe, it's an easy win. Open your hands and mind._

_Come, storm! I'll take you on, so come on!_

_I'm always looking, looking over everyone. Did you know? I've got your backs, honest!_

_I feel all of everyone's "joy" and "sadness."_

_I mean, I mean, I'm the club president!_

_One, two, three, zoom at full power! This girl is running wild._

_Let's keep tension high and plunge forward!_

_Kicking away tears, keeping smiles, I swing at the flashy tom-tom._

_Call in the storm! Call only happiness!"_

* * *

The crowd roared again, loving every second of that song. "Ricchan! Ricchan! Ricchan!" they all exclaimed.

"My rider is so cool," Rainbow Dash said. "I'm digging those drums! Ritsu, you rock!" she hollered out. "Wooooo!"

"I hear ya, Rainbow Dash!" Ritsu exclaimed, calling out amongst the cheering. "And without further ago," she said, "over to you, Yui."

"Let's give it up one more time for Ritsu Tainaka!" Yui said, as Ritsu stood up and took a bow. "This next song is dedicated to my sister Ui. It's called U&I."

* * *

_"When U're not around I can't do anything._

_I want to eat Ur food._

_When U come back,_

_I'll cling to U with a super smile._

_When U're not around I can't apologize._

_I want to hear your voice._

_Being able to see Ur smile is all I need._

_U always gave me courage just by being by my side._

_I want to be together forever._

_I want to tell U these feelings._

_Whether rain or shine,_

_U stayed by my side._

_If I close my eyes I see Ur radiant smile._

_When U're not around I don't understand anything._

_Where's the sugar and soy sauce?_

_When U come back,_

_I thought I'd surprise U and yet…_

_Unconsciously I act spoiled towards U,_

_Since U're too kind._

_I receive so much from U without being able to give back._

_Obviously I thought about how U stayed by my side._

_I thought that such days,_

_Would continue forever and ever._

_I'm sorry; I've only just realized it now._

_It's something that's not so obvious._

_First I'll start by telling U,_

_"Thanks."_

_I wonder has it reached Ur heart? I don't have any confidence right now but,_

_Don't laugh and just listen,_

_Because I put my thoughts into a song._

_I want to place all my "Thanks"_

_Into a song and send it to U._

_I will never ever forget these feelings._

_My thoughts, reach!"_

* * *

"U&I! U&I! U&I!" they all chanted as Yui gave Ui a hug, triggering a collective "Awwwww!' and applause.

"Thanks, onee-chan," Ui said.

"Anytime, Ui. And now, my dear friends," Yui said, "This next song is dedicated to my significant other, Azusa Nakano. Azunyan, I love you with all my heart and soul. On that fateful day, I was Touched By An Angel. Azunyan, come to me."

Azusa went over and received a kiss from Yui. That triggered her to start the number. Yui put down her guitar and take the microphone.

* * *

_"Hey, for the pieces of my memories_

_If I save them as a new file_

_A "treasure" is exactly what it is_

_Yeah, I spent my time_

_To fill up the space in my heart_

_Every single day was a throbbing color_

_The uniform I'm used to and my indoor shoes-_

_The doodles on the whiteboard-_

_I think I have to leave them_

_At the entrance to tomorrow_

_But I was able to meet a wonderful angel!_

_Graduation isn't the end_

_Because we'll still be friends from now on_

_The photos of us together-_

_Our matching keychains-_

_Are shining forever_

_I'll always thank you for your smile_

_Hey, the sakura trees_

_Seem to have grown a little, too_

_Even if it was at an invisible, slow speed_

_Surely that sky was watching_

_When I tripped again and again_

_And yet I was still able to walk to the end_

_In the halls after school_

_The wings of musical notes spilled out lightly_

_If only we could stay like this_

_Until they pile up all soft and fluffy_

_But I touched a lovable angel!_

_I feel like saying "I'm back"_

_This place won't change_

_My message inbox-_

_The calendar marked off with circles-_

_I thank the music_

_That gave me my encounter with a terrific dream_

_At the home station, on the riverbank_

_Even if we're separated, let's look up at the same sky_

_And sing in unison!_

_But I was able to meet a wonderful angel!_

_Graduation isn't the end_

_Because we'll still be friends from now on_

_If you say, "I love you lots"_

_I'll reply, "I love you lots and lots"_

_I don't have anything forgotten anymore_

_We'll always be together for eternity."_

* * *

As the number ended, and the last back of sakura petals rained down, Yui and Azusa shared a long, passionate kiss, to the roar of the crowd. A saliva trail could be seen, making the crowd's roar even louder. Azusa and Yui looked at the audience and smiled. "HTT! HTT! HTT!" they all said, the tears flowing out of their eyes.

"Thank you, Yui-chan," Azusa said.

"When it comes to concerts like this, it's always personal when I sing this for you. Isn't that right, everyone?" she asked as she picked up Gitah. "Ricchan!"

"Yeah?" she asked, drinking a bottle of water.

"You hungry for dessert?"

"Sure. What have you got on mind?"

"Let's see...oh, I know! Strawberry Parfaits! This is our next-to-last song everyone. It's called The Strawberry Parfaits Just Won't Stop."

"Here we go!" Ritsu said, counting out. "1, 2, 3, 4!"

* * *

_"A strawberry-vanilla hug_

_The two of them make the best pair_

_Lovely, happy_

_Whipped cream like pure white lace_

_Like a sweet, sweet enchantment_

_Really soft and frilly_

_Got to hurry before it melts_

_Got to nourish my heart and soul_

_Today's dream has a perfect flavor_

_Sweet, sweet berry sauce is flowing all through me_

_So it's the driving force of our hot girl's talk_

_Keeping up the joy, joy!_

_I'm rewarding myself for doing my best_

_And I'll do my best some more!_

_You can't stop my strawberry parfait_

_I squeeze the glass bowl tightly_

_It's glittering, throbbing and packed inside_

_And melting into marble swirls_

_Don't let these cornflakes get in my way_

_This tear-jerking brain freeze I've got in my temples_

_Is actually a good sensation_

_No restrictions by the seasons_

_Don't even worry about calories_

_I'll eat it up faster than you can blink_

_My sensors will only react to sweets_

_Since I'm a girl, I've got these antennas_

_Give me another taste, taste!_

_It's no mystery that I've got room for another level of desserts_

_You could say I'm like a black hole_

_More and more and more, you can't stop me!_

_Sweet, sweet berry sauce is flowing all through me_

_So it's the driving force of our hot girl's talk_

_Keeping up the joy, joy!_

_I'm rewarding myself for doing my best_

_And I'll do my best some more!_

_You can't stop my strawberry parfait!"_

* * *

"Parfait! Parfait! Parfait!" chanted the crowd.

"Sugar! Sugaaaarrr!" shrieked an old lady in her 60's, visible enthused by the action.

"This is our final song," Mio said. "We want to thank you again for coming out tonight. We're cooking this one up for you. It's called Tokimeki Sugar. Ritsu."

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

* * *

_"Caramel sauce for you, dearest_

_Granulated sugar, brown sugar_

_Caramel sauce for you, dearest_

_Maple, honey, fine-grain sugar_

_Caramel sauce just for you_

_My heart is also caramel sauce_

_Even if it gets a little burned_

_Your flame will make it delicious_

_I'm a pastry chef of love_

_For you, who's moderately sweet_

_I'll make a homemade sauce_

_Even though I've been watching you all along_

_Why haven't you noticed?_

_If you want a taste, just say so, okay?_

_You've got some on your cheek!_

_My true feelings are custard pudding_

_The secret hidden flavor is throbbing sugar_

_My true feelings are custard pudding_

_Brown sugar syrup, thin sugar, manuka honey_

_Why has this caramel sauce become bittersweet?_

_I'll just fix it with some more sugar_

_Since I don't have a measuring spoon_

_I'll season it myself and make it delicious_

_I'm a pastry chef with a sweet tooth_

_Just thinking about you_

_Saturates my heart_

_But, you see, where I am right now_

_I don't plan to use my voice_

_If I dream an extremely sweet dream_

_I'll be happy tonight_

_I've got everything sweet inside the cupboard_

_It can't be beat once I boil it down_

_Heartbeat bittersweet_

_Fantasy eternity_

_Dizzy dizzy sympathy, I'm feeling it!_

_Just 'cause..._

_I'm a pastry chef of love_

_For you, who's moderately sweet_

_I'll make a homemade sauce_

_Even though I've been watching you all along_

_Why haven't you noticed?_

_If you want a taste, just say so!_

_I'm a pastry chef of love_

_Just thinking about you_

_Saturates my heart_

_Someday we'll meet eye to eye_

_And at that time, my concoction will be ready_

_It'll be the most delicious thing ever_

_You've got some on your cheek!"_

* * *

"Did you guys want an encore?" Mio asked.

"Singing! Singing! Singing!" the crowd chanted.

"I think you got your answer, Mio-chan," Yui snarked.

"This song is for all of you. We dedicate this to Viridian City," Azusa said.

"Everyone, stand up and dance!" Tsumugi said.

"Here we go!" Yui said. A few riffs, and the final number played.

* * *

_"Drifting along on the wind, now we can_

_go to any land or any world, right?_

_I get overcome by joy at the first sound of a melody_

_The sun rises and sets on every little day_

_I can't lie in front of my precious friends_

_Love has no brakes_

_Let's advance on a pathless road, the sounds we let out together is our map_

_I mark our vow in my heart by the beats_

_Yes, We Go! Yes, We Play!_

_What colors and what rainbow_

_will the sweat running from our soaked foreheads and fingers turn into?_

_A slow running rhythm, disagreements, and conflicts_

_are everywhere on the one-time-only stage in my entire life_

_I won't get hurt, your smiles taught me_

_that courage has no limits_

_I'll even sing a nameless song, the dream we picture together is our wings_

_When our eyes lock, we know how each other feels_

_Yes, We Fly! We, We Sing!_

_Every moment upon moment, ah, won't stop ending_

_But since they keep ending, they will keep starting_

_So I'll believe in the future_

_Let's advance on a pathless road, the place we step out to together is our road_

_I mark our vow in my heart by the beats_

_Yes, We Go! Yes, We Fly! Yes, We Play!_

_Forever and ever… Yes, We are Singing NOW!"_

* * *

The six girls took a curtain call as the crown gave them a standing ovation. They spent an hour after the show talking with fans, signing autographs, taking photos with their fans and so on. As promised, tables of cake, tea and beverages were served to the public. The concert and afterparty was shared via twitter and Facebook.

Miss Sawako and the other ponies had already returned to the dressing room to await their arrival.

"Good job girls!" said Sawako. "I approve of your performance."

"I'll say! That was off the hook!" said Rainbow Dash. "Great work, Ritsu!"

"Wow," Fluttershy. "I don't know what to say. I mean, I thought I saw everything there is to see when it comes to you guys but...now I understand why you are one of the best bands in the world. You've definitely made it. It's been an honor for us ponies to be a part of it. Thank you."

"It felt so magical seeing you on that stage." said Twilight. "I liked the moment when you and Azusa kissed, Yui. Pretty good touch."

"Ohhhh man! That was amazing!" Pinkie Pie said. "It was just the most amazing thing I've ever witnessed. So amazing! Really amazing! In fact, this was more amazing than the Grand Galloping Gala or the wedding between Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. I think even the Changelings would be impressed by the level of amazing! Even Discord, too! He's shaking in his stones at the level of amazing! In fact, I can't stop talking about how amazing it is to see you be so amazing..."

"Do you want a cookie?" Mio deadpanned.

"Yes, please." And Pinkie stopped babbling.

"And you looked beautiful in those outfits darlings." said Rarity. "Very professional and clean. Gorgeous."

"You should know since you and Sawako made them sugarcube." said Applejack.

"True." said Rarity. "Elegance is what I aim for."

"Shuckins. That concert was more fun than a square dance on a full moon!" said Applejack.

"And it was our first live album." said Yui.

"Time to pack it in. Show's over Synergy." said Mio, scanning the empty arena.

"10-4." said Synergy turning the stage back to wagon mode.

"Let's head back to the Pokémon Center, have some dinner and turn in for the night. Then we could head for Pewter City in the morning after Breakfast." suggested Mugi. The others nodded and went back to the Center.

* * *

"I always told myself," said Yui with the girls and the ponies back at the Pokémon Center dining hall, "if I wasn't a guitarist, I would be doing other things." For dinner, the Chanseys and Ui made some vegetarian pizza, hay and alfalfa sandwiches and fruit punch for the ponies, five plates of vegetarian haggis, paella, potatoes au gratin, scones, Greek salad, tiramisu and sangria.

"Like what?" asked Azusa as the others tucked into some haggis. "Mmm, this is good."

"Like sleeping and maybe pretending that I was playing Australian rules football."

"Australian rules football?" Rarity wondered. "What kind of a sport is that?"

"According to a book I read," Tsumugi said, "that is a sport played between two teams of 18 players on the field on either an Australian Football ground, a modified cricket field or similar sized sports venue."

"The objective of the game is to move the ball downfield and kick the ball through the team's goal. The main way to score points is by kicking the ball between the two tall goal posts. The team with the higher total score at the end of the match wins unless either a draw is declared or a tie-break is used.

"During general play, players may position themselves anywhere on the field and use any part of their body to move the ball. The primary methods are kicking, handballing and running with the ball. There are rules on how the ball can be handled: for example, players running with the ball must intermittently bounce or touch it on the ground. Throwing the ball is not allowed and players must not get caught holding the ball. Possession of the ball is in dispute at all times except when a free kick is paid. A distinctive feature of the game is the mark, where players anywhere on the field who catch a ball from a kick (with specific conditions) are awarded a free kick. Australian Football is a contact sport, in which players can tackle using their hands or use their whole body to obstruct opponents. Dangerous physical contact (such as pushing an opponent in the back), interference when marking and deliberately slowing the play are discouraged with free kicks, distance penalties or suspension, depending on the seriousness of the infringement. Frequent physical contests, spectacular marking, fast movement of both players and the ball and high scoring are the game's main attributes."

"Imagine two groups of 18 guys clashing each other over a nerf ball in the middle of nowhere and trying to kick it past a few tall poles," Ritsu snarked.

"Oh my," Rarity said. "It sounds very violent."

"You and your weird imaginations, onee-chan," Ui said.

"Here's some highlights," Sawako said, grabbing the remote and turning on the television. Some action between a team wearing black and white uniforms and a team with brown and gold uniforms was taking place."

Fluttershy cowered in a corner. "That sounds dangerous, meep..."

"That's a pretty intense brouhaha, if y'all know what I mean," Applejack said. "They all move so quickly, I can't even see them clearly."

"According to this book," Twilight said, "this game incorporated elements of other sports played by humans such as basketball, association football and rugby. Whatever those sports are...also, according to this book, the most popular food served at those games is...that."

Twilight pointed to a plate of meat pies that a Chansey carried to the table. All the members of the band grabbed one. "What's that?" Spike asked.

"It's an Australian meat pie," Ui said. "Goes well with the banquet we're having."

"Can I try one?"

"Here you go," she said, handing the dragon a pie.

"Thanks." He took a big chomp. "Mmmmmm! This is really good!"

"And it's vegetarian, so the ponies should have no problem trying this."

The ponies grabbed some while watching the game between the two teams. "The team with the brown and gold uniforms is Hawthorn, while the one with black and white outfits is Collingwood."

"I love the commentary and this meat pie," Rainbow Dash said. "Even though this actually has vegetables inside."

Applejack approved of the concoction. "Out in Sweet Apple Acres, we make pies, but they're filled with apples and caramel."

"Wow, what a catch!" Pinkie said. "These men are really athletic!"

"That catch is called a mark," said Yui. "Once he catches it, he can kick it through those posts. Watch."

"Ooooooh," said the ponies as the Hawthorn player sailed it through the center. A man with a cap pointed straight with both index fingers, signaling a goal.

"Sounds like fun," Twilight said.

"Too much for me," Fluttershy said.

"To think that Yui wished she was playing AFL in another life," Ritsu said, shaking her head. "What team were you on?"

"The Spurs of VU St. Albans," Yui said. "They're an actual women's Australia rules team."

"Ooooookay," Twilight said. The others had to laugh as they spent the rest of the dinner watching the game and finishing the rest of the dinner. Thankfully, Pinkie was able to finish off the scraps in the case everyone else had their fill. No need for a large birthday cake; the leftovers were more than enough to hold Pinkamena Diane Pie over.

* * *

Sawako and the ponies walked over to their room to call it a night, while the three couples went into their personal quarters. Yui was princess-carrying Azusa over to the room. After washing up, the two of them looked on at the Viridian City sky. Flipping her locks, Azusa let her hair down before snuggling next to Yui on the bed.

"You know something?" Yui said, running her hands through Azusa's hair before caressing her lover's curves. "You look really good with your hair down."

"Really, love?" Azusa purred, doing a little cat pose.

"Yep. Here's the thing," she went on, slipping a hand underneath Azusa's white lace string panties. "Whenever we're doing a show like this, a shower is not enough for us to recover. We have to trib or it's not going to, you know, come full circle. You get what I'm saying."

"I know, right? I mean, having the concerts is like having sex with our fans, but what really drives me is you, and being with you." Azusa wrapped her arms around Yui as she laid on top of her. "It just feels right to make out with you, even though we can't do it on stage outside of just kissing."

"They really got a kick out of that, huh?" Yui asked as Azusa sucked her breasts, purring like a tabby. Yui sighed as she pressed her lover's head deeper into her cleavage. "If people enjoy that act, maybe we should do it a bit more often. But it isn't scripted. We want to do those types of things."

Yui let out a moan of pleasure as Azusa pulled down Yui's black panties and licked the spot underneath with intense passion. "Ahhhh, Azunyan!"

"Maybe we should," Azusa said, her lover's liquids on her face. She licked her lips as the two of them began to grind. Exhaustion overcame them after about 20 minutes before the two of them fell into a deep sleep.

Back in Mio and Ritsu's room, Ritsu was reading a book on 500 ways to eat chocolate. The Pokémon Center had some of the most unusual books, and Ritsu decided to check it out for the sake of checking it out.

"Oy, Ritsu," Mio said, wearing her trademark blue-and-white striped underwear, "what are you reading?"

"500 ways to eat chocolate," Ritsu said as Mio snuggled next to her. Ritsu was wearing white-and-gold striped underwear. It was all stripes.

"I really don't care about chocolate," she replied, tucking her hair before lying down.

Ritsu put the book away. "And I know why," she said, lying on top of Mio. "I'm all the chocolate you need, right love?"

"Ritsu, of course you are...ahhhh!" Mio cried as Ritsu made love to her breasts. A nice drink did her lover good, and the two of them were exchanging a nice, long kiss, triggering Ritsu to wrap her arms and legs around Mio and grind ferociously. Impassioned by their burning desire, their underwear was off and they were hugging and kissing, their cores grinding on each other with such vigor that only began to accelerate. The sweat dripped off their bodies as they screamed each other's name!

"Mio! Mio! Haaaah!" cried Ritsu, thrashing her head back after several minutes.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhhh! Ritsu, I'm gonna come!" Mio said, about to reach her limit.

"Aaaahhhhh!" they both orgasmed, their fluids gushing out as the two of them collapsed, Ritsu still grinding just a little before stopping. They were still. Their breathing was hitched. And they were asleep beyond all signs of being away.

"Oh Mugi," Ui said, sucking the breasts of a lactating Mugi, who was helping her out by massaging them back at their room. Once they entered, they took everything off and wasted no time in going through their private conquests. "Why does it taste so good?"

"I have no idea," she gasped, causing Ui to sink her face deeper into Tsumugi's cleavage. "Maybe because I'm part-white. I have no idea at all. Is it good?"

"It's like soy," Ui muffled. Possessed by carnal instincts and carnal desires, Ui buried her face in between Tsumugi's legs. Tsumugi raised them up and guided her lover into relishing everything she had to offer.

"I...haaah...don't know what it...is about you...but it feels so amazing..." Mugi said through her panting and sweating. Soon enough, these two were engaging in tribadism, their heads thrashing back as they felt the rush of each other's sex enveloping them. After 30 minutes, they released one last time before collapsing into each other's arms, their hunger satisfied.

"I think the sandman is waiting for us," Mugi said to Ui as she undid her ponytail and tossed the ribbon aside.

"We'd better not be late." And the two of them fell fast asleep. A lone owl flew outside the Pokémon Center towards a full moon up above, soaring through the towers of Viridian City.

* * *

"With another concert in the books, what next of our heroes?" asked the narrator. "Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of...Poke-ON!"

"Are you guys all right?" Nodoka said to the girls, who were holding their noses.

"That was amazing," Shizuno said. "I never thought there would be lime at the end."

"That was clearly unexpected," Arata said. "Very unexpected."

"So awesome, the concert! And the sex afterwards...oh my," Ako whispered, blushing heavily.

"It had all the bases covered: sex, food and rock and roll!" Kuro said.

"I wonder if it was necessary to include that scene at the end but it was fun to watch," Yuu said, her nose really bleeding.

"We're going to be on our way," Shizuno said as the Achiga girls got up to leave. "See you later. Thanks for having us here. Good luck to the band."

"Thank you, Miss Nodoka," the team said, bowing before they left.

"Take care," she replied. Turning off the DVDR, Nodoka returned to her room to do some more studying on medical concepts, including a dissertation on the AIDS cocktail.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 15**


	16. Poke x Hoka SS

**Poke-ON!**

**Chapter 16**

**Poke x Hoka SS**

* * *

October was a busy time for Nodoka Manabe. Her close friends knew that they weren't going to see her that often because they were also busy with whatever they had to do, whether it was coming up with a new song, classes, or their desk job. They were doing something, and Nodoka was left to her business with Kohei and her other concerns.

As she made coffee, the doorbell rang. "Hold on, I'm coming," she said. Nodoka opened the door, and she saw a girl of medium stature with long black hair, deep purple eyes and a rather naughty smile on her face. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Ms. Manabe," she said with a nod.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ririchiyo Shirakiin. I decided to pay a visit to this place out of leisure. I wanted to get away from the Maison de Ayakashi and Sou-kun for once."

"Sou...kun?"

"Soushi Miketsukami, my significant other. I am a fan of your friends, the Hokago Tea Time."

"You are? Wonderful! Just the other day I had some mahjong girls pass by for a visit," Nodoka said as Ririchiyo entered her house.

"Hmph! That whiny little dragon bitch must have passed by here then."

"Who?"

"Kuro Matsumi. I never really liked her not being assertive against Teru and the others. Toki and Subara had to bail her ass out so she could actually do something. Having to depend on her older sister for everything is just pathetic."

"Don't you depend on Soushi, though?" asked Nodoka, handing her a cup of French Roast.

"There are some things I can handle myself, but if I need someone to really bail me out, I can trust him," she replied, taking a sip. "Mmmm. This is pretty good. Nice job."

"You like it?"

"I love it. But where are your friends? I wanted to meet them."

"They're stuck in a show."

Ririchiyo blinked. "Huh?"

"They're stuck in the world of Poke-ON!, a show that has been on the air for a bit. They're actually in the show. No acting involved. Think of it as a reality-TV type of deal."

"Oh my God," she groaned. "Hmph! Are they trying to get back or something?"

"Well, that's the main objective, to get back here and tell everyone about it."

"Did you DVR the recent episode?" she asked, taking another sip.

"Watch this." Nodoka pressed play.

* * *

"Ok. Let's go through the checklist 1 more time." said Mio Akiyama, looking at a checklist that Twilight Sparkle levitated. "Potions?"

"Check." said Ritsu Tainaka.

"Antidotes?"

"Check." said Yui Hirasawa.

"Awakenings?"

"Check." said Ui Hirasawa.

"Paralyze Heal?"

"Check." said Azusa Nakano.

"Burn Heals?"

"Check." said Sawako Yamanaka.

"Ice Heals?"

"Check." said Tsumugi Kotobuki.

"Ok then; that looks good! All in! Let's put them in Synergy's med drawer and we'll be set to go," Mio said. The supplies were then loaded.

"All right guys, let's mount up." said Yui before she and Azusa got on Twilight.

"Bout time. I was more bored then a turtle." said Applejack as Ui got on her back. "I'm getting the feeling we're being watched by someone whose chest is as flat as Azusa's but maybe it's just me."

"I heard that!" Azusa wailed, tears falling out of her eyes.

"Sorry, sugarcube."

"It was nice seeing the clouds go by." said Fluttershy as Mio got on her back. "Fluffy little pieces. We see that all the time in Cloudsdale."

"Well darlings, let's hope that the people in Pewter City has some good fabrics. Though I did get some winners here." said Rarity as Sawako and Spike got on her back.

"Could we please go? The wind's calling me." said Rainbow Dash while Ritsu got on her back.

"Hold your horses, you Pegasus, you seem to be in a bit of a rush," Ritsu said.

"Because I'm Rainbow Dash, what did you expect?"

"Nothing less."

"Precisely."

"Ohh I love going places!" said Pinkie while Tsumugi got on her back.

"Here's a cookie," her rider said. "Snacktime."

"Mmmm, double chocolate chips this time! Goody!"

"Synergy! Set course for Pewter City." said Yui.

"Locked on." the AI said.

"Did you remember to give that data we got on Team Rocket to the police?" asked Twilight.

"Yep." said Azusa.

"All right team. On to Pewter City! BANDMATES HO!" said Yui before the gang went out of Viridian City.

* * *

"Wow...look at this forest!" said Pinkie as she skipped around.

"P-Pinkie! W-what d-d-did I t-t-tell you about s-s-skipping?" asked Mugi.

"Oopsie!" said Pinkie before she stopped. "Sorry about that."

"I swear to Celestia..."

"We are now in Viridian Forest. This place is well known for finding Bug Pokémon." said Synergy.

"Like those up ahead?" asked Yui before pointing at 2 wormlike creatures with spikes on their heads and tails.

"Oh my. What the hay are those?" asked Applejack, pointing with a raised eyebrow.

"Only one way to find out." said Ui taking out her Pokedex. "Pokedex time!"

"WEEDLE THE HAIRY POKEMON: OFTEN FOUND IN FORESTS AND GRASSLANDS. IT HAS A SHARP, TOXIC BARB OF AROUND TWO INCHES ON TOP OF ITS HEAD," the Pokedex said.

"That would make me wanna watch my step." said Yui.

"I think I'll get that one." said Mio.

"Me too." said Ritsu.

"All right, Fluttershy do your stuff." said Twilight.

"Leave it to me." said Fluttershy flying after them after having Mio get off her back.

"Weedle?" asked one of the two bugs, looking at Fluttershy with a curious look as if to say, "Why hello there, who are you?"

"Weedle weedle," said the other Weedle as if to say, "She looks really cute."

"Hi, I'm Fluttershy," she said to them. "Thanks for calling me cute. It's nice to hear some like you call me that."

"Weeeedllle," the second Weedle said as if to say, "ah, it was nothing."

"Weedle Weedle," said the first one as if to say, "Fluttershy? That's a nice name."

"Thank you very much," Fluttershy replied.

"Weedle?" he asked, amazed as if to say, "how do you know what we're saying?"

"I am used to talking with animals of every kind and befriending them. Would you like to join our team?"

"Weedle. Weedle Weedle?" he replied back as if to say. "Hold it. What's in it for us?"

"Oh, nothing much except taking out the forces of evil that is Team Rocket," Fluttershy slyly replied with a wink.

"Weeeedle?" exclaimed the two of them as if to say, "SERIOUSLY?"

"Weedle weedle weedle," the first Weedle said to the other as if to say, "These guys are really going for it now..."

"Weedle. Weedle weedle. Weedle weedle weedle weedle," the second one said to Fluttershy as if to say, "Amazing. You know what? We don't like them either, so guess what? We're joining you guys. If it's for that, it's fine by us."

"Wonderful," Fluttershy said, hugging the two of them carefully. "Remember, you guys will be put to good use. Okay!" she said to the others. "They're ready! They want in!"

"Well that didn't take long." said Mio seeing Fluttershy come back with the two Weedles on her head.

"This is so easy. I bet we're the only trainers who have this system. Another selling point for HTT!" said Ritsu.

"Okay girls, they're all yours." said Fluttershy.

"Let's do it!" said Ritsu taking out an empty Pokeball.

"Right with you!" said Mio doing the same.

"POKEBALL GO!" and the two Weedles were sucked in.

"And now we wait." said Ui as the gang watched the light on the buttons flash before going out.

"We did it!" said Ritsu as she and Mio picked their Pokeballs up. "WE EACH GOT A WEEDLE!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" said Charger as if to say, "Gratz, you two!"

"Be sure to take good care of them." said Fluttershy before Mio and Ritsu hugged her.

"We will Fluttershy." said Ritsu.

"Thanks so much my pony sister!" said Mio.

"SISTER?" asked the ponies.

"Mio's an only child. We've been together for so long it's like we formed a second family. Aside from the ones we were born with." said Yui.

'I never had a sister before myself.' though Fluttershy before she teared up. "I am so moved!" she exclaimed.

"Why do I feel there's a sappy moment coming up?" asked Spike.

"I'll help you." said Sawako covering the dragon's eyes.

"Thanks." said Spike. "Good grief..."

"This is the first time someone has ever called me a sister to anyone!" Fluttershy wailed as Mio hugged her. "If I were human, I would be crying in your arms. It makes me happy!"

"Fluttershy, you are more than welcomed to come by my house anytime you want, as long as you can get there," Mio said, the tears also coming out of her eyes. "You just like me, and I would adopt you as my sister if it were possible, because I love you that much."

"How do they say that in Japanese?" Fluttershy sobbed. Mio whispered some words. "Onee-chan...honto wa daisuki da yo!"

"Whoa, I don't know what she spoke but it sure sounded cute, y'all," Applejack said.

"AJ, I believe she said, 'Big Sister, I really love you,' if I'm not mistaken," Twilight replied.

"Sure explains it."

"AWWWWWWWWW!" gushed the girls making Mio and Fluttershy break apart from their hug.

"Is it over yet?" asked Spike.

"Yep." said Sawako before she uncovered his eyes.

"Thanks." said Spike. "If I had seen that, I'd be tearing up, too."

"By my calculations, Mio and Ritsu each now have the 3 Pokémon needed to take on Gyms." said Synergy.

"WHOOHOOO!" cheered Ritsu.

"Don't get so hyper!" said Mio giving her a headbump.

"OWIE! You're a meanie, Mio-chan!"

"Shhh. Hush, my love."

"Okie-dokie."

"Well, let's move on." said Yui before the gang went off again.

* * *

"Hey look. Yellow Cocoons on yoyo strings with eyes." said Spike as they pass a tree

"Ooh. Back home, pupas wouldn't have something like this." said Twilight.

"Must be a Pokémon." said Yui taking out her Pokedex. "Am I right? Speak!"

"KAKUNA: THE COCOON POKEMON AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF WEEDLE: IT REMAINS VIRTUALLY IMMOBILE WHILE IT CLINGS TO A TREE. HOWEVER, ON THE INSIDE IT BUSILY PREPARES FOR EVOLUTION. THIS IS EVIDENT FROM HOW HOT ITS SHELL BECOMES!"

"Kinda cute if you ask me." said Azusa.

"So Weedle can evolve twice. Wonder what's stage 3." said Mugi.

"Hey guys, my nose is itchy!" said Pinkie making Spike, Mio, Ritsu and the Ponies gasp.

"Uh oh..." Mio said.

"We'd better take cover here," Applejack said.

"Everybody run away from Pinkie!" Fluttershy said.

"Pronto, stat, ASAP, whatever!" Rainbow Dash added.

"Not good, not good, not good at all!" Rarity wailed.

"Why exactly is that a bad thing?" Yui asked as Twilight escorted her, Azusa and the others away from Pinkie Pie.

"You ever heard of Pinkie Sense?" Twilight asked.

"What's that?" Sawako wondered.

"Whenever her back itches, her tail twitches or anything like that, it's a sign that something bad is going to happen, and it's inevitable."

"Is that so?" Azusa said.

"So that's what all the panic is about," Tsumugi said.

"They think something bad is going to happen if her nose itches," Ui added.

"That's Pinkie Sense in a nutshell," Twilight replied to the others.

"We're all gonna die! Oh Celestia, oh Celestia!" Mio wailed, hugging Fluttershy tight. "It was good to have you as my ride, sister!"

"I'll be more than happy to die in your arms, onee-chan!" Fluttershy cried.

"Pika?" asked Charger, as if to say, "you mean something like...this?" before a swarm of bees with lances came flying towards them.

"I don't like the looks of that." said Azusa taking out her Pokedex.

"BEEDRILL: THE POISON BEE POKEMON AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF KAKUNA: IT IS EXTREMELY TERRITORIAL. FOR SAFETY REASONS, NO ONE SHOULD EVER APPROACH ITS NEST. IF ANGERED, THEY WILL ATTACK IN A SWARM."

"We must have stumbled upon their nest my mistake!" said Twilight.

"Let's not wait around to find out! Come on!" Applejack exclaimed before the gang Zoomed away like their lives depended on it. Soon they came across a lake.

"Wow was that close! I wonder how would zap apple jam would taste like if Granny Smith would use honey from those bees." said Rainbow Dash.

"I'm not Pinkie Keen on finding out." said Twilight.

"We better camp here for a while till they cool down." said Yui.

"Thanks to that upgrade disk Prof Oak sent you this morning, I can transform myself into a cabin." said Synergy.

"This would be a good time to use it. Camp time Synergy." said Mio. "Go!"

"Roger." said Synergy turning her wagon body into a cabin.

"Well girls as long as we're here for some time we might as well make the most out of it. It's time for another training camp." said Mio.

"Right." said the girls as they called out their Pokémon.

"Everypony, these are our Pokémon." said Mio pointing to hers. "This is Radar. It's a Mudkip."

"Mudkip mud." said Radar, as if to say, "Nice to meet you ponies."

"And this is Air Raid." said Mio pointing to her Pidgey.

"Coo coo." said Air Raid, as if to say, "Hello, ponies."

"I haven't figured out a name for this little guy yet." said Mio looking at her Weedle. "Stay tuned."

"These over here are mine." said Ritsu. "This is Skytorch."

"Charmander." said Skytorch, as if to say, "Greetings, horses."

"That over there is Starscream." said Ritsu pointing at her Pidgey.

"Coo coo." said Starscream as if to say, "I love that name. What's up bronies-er, ponies?"

"Still thinking on this one." said Ritsu pointing at her Weedle. "As Mio said, stay tuned."

"These are my Pokémon." said Azusa. "This is Hardtop, a Squirtle."

"Squirtle Squirtle." said Hardtop, as if to say, "Pleasure to meet you all."

"And this is Skycharm." said Azusa pointing at her Pidgey.

"Coo coo." said Skycharm as if to say, "Halloo, ponies."

"Mine are over here." said Mugi. "This is Gensing, a Builbasaur."

"Bulbasaur." said Gensing, as if to say, "Hello, everyone."

"And this is Skywarp." said Mugi pointing at her Pidgey.

"Coo coo." said Skywarp, as if to say, "Ponies, greetings to you all."

"Here's mine." said Sawako. "This is Lucky, a Treecko."

"Treecko." said Lucky before putting a twig in his mouth, as if to say. "I'm happy to be here in the open once again. Hi."

"And this is Cloudstorm." said Sawako pointing to her Pidgey.

"Coo coo." said Cloudstorm as if to say, "Hello, Mane 6."

"Over here are my Pokémon." said Ui. "This is Bruce, a Torchic."

"Torchic." said Bruce as if to say, "Mane 6, good afternoon."

"And this is Wingdance." said Ui pointing at her Pidgey.

"Coo coo." said Wingdance, as if to say, "A pleasure to meet you ponies."

"Over here are my Pokémon. You guys know Charger." said Yui.

"Pika." said Charger, as if to say, "No introduction necessary; even the people outside of my dimension know who I am."

"This over here is Silverbolt." said Yui pointing at her Pidgey.

"Coo coo." said Silverbolt as if to say, "Afternoon, Mane 6."

"That over here is Sakura." said Yui. "My Vulpix."

"Vulpix," said Sakura as if to say, "Charmed, ponies."

"I this is Seaknight. You met this Psyduck already, I just came up with the name." said Yui.

"Psyduck." said Seaknight, as if to say, "Don't know about the name, but it's good to be here with you folks again."

"I just learned a few new Pokémon breeds," Twilight said. "Impressive."

"You got a whole Seven-Pidgey Army or at least close to it," Rainbow Dash said. "The Zebra Stripes would be so proud."

"Aren't we all one big happy family or what?" Fluttershy said , hugging every one of the Pokémon. "This is what it's all about."

"You folks are a wonderful bunch and I think this is going to make for a wonderful camp," Rarity. "Onus is on you to make the most of it."

"It's so much fun being in this world!" Pinkie Pie squealed. "I wouldn't trade this experience for anything else!"

"Cookie?" Tsumugi asked.

"Yes please." Two huge chocolate chip cookies were downed by Pinkie in seconds.

"Sure look like a ragtag bunch of critters but I think we're ready to make this one big heck of a camp, y'all," Applejack said.

"Darn straight," Rainbow Dash added.

"Took the words right outta my mouth, sugarcube."

"Of course," she replied, exchanging a brohoof.

"Since you're the greatest flyer ever Rainbow Dash. I'll need you to help out on training these guys." said Mio pointing at the Pidgeys.

"You bet!" said Rainbow Dash with a salute. "My experience flying with the Wonderbolts is gonna pay off, baby!"

"The sun's setting. Let's call it a day and start tomorrow." said Mio before the gang went in the cabin.

"Synergy where's our gear?" asked Mugi.

"Set up in the rehearsal room." said Synergy before her Holo form appeared. "Follow me." with that they was lead to a room to where their instruments was set up.

"What do you say girls. Shall we treat the ponies to hearing My Love Is a Stapler? they haven't heard that before." said Mio.

"Oh, they've heard it before, but let's do an acoustic version," Yui said, taking out an acoustic guitar. "Ritsu, do you have some conga drums and shakers?"

"Here," Ritsu said, tossing a couple of maracas to Yui. The dressing rooms also included a few tablets resembling Apple iPads that were installed with GarageBand. One was set to resemble a bass, and that was for Mio. Another was set to resemble a keyboard, and that was for Mugi. Ui took another tablet that had a preset of a guitar.

"Azunyan, you're playing the guitar on this one," Yui said, tossing her lover the acoustic guitar.

"Don't toss it, Yui-chan," Azusa said. "You don't want to break this."

"Sorry..."

The others agreed before they took their places.

* * *

_"I wonder why it is_

_On this worryful night _

_I'm writing on paper_

_These feelings to you_

_ Could it be that_

_I'm just being whimsical?_

_But the sheets will only_

_Keep on increasing_

_ An equation to calculate the chances of love_

_It'd be nice if I had one_

_ My sparkling, shining wishes_

_Have slopped in with my worries_

_That's right, let's just staple them together_

_My mood was only simple at the start_

_But it got hot inside without me knowing_

_And somehow the staples no longer go through_

_Lala, see you tomorrow_

_ I wonder what I should do_

_Rereading it is embarrassing_

_Even though all these feelings_

_Keep being written down_

_ Somehow if these feelings_

_Get tossed into the trash_

_My heart would in pain_

_So I wonder if I should keep them_

_ Now my feelings will be revealed_

_Searching for words without a dictionary_

_ This plan makes me excited_

_Expanding it makes me too tired_

_Let's just staple everything together_

_Recalling the things I did today_

_Always makes my chest tighten_

_I ran out of staples, need to buy some more_

_Lala, see you tomorrow_

_ My sparkling, shining wishes_

_Have slopped in with my worries_

_That's right, let's just staple them together_

_My mood was only simple at the start_

_But it got hot inside without me knowing_

_And somehow the staples no longer go through_

_Lala, see you tomorrow..."_

* * *

"That was beautiful, but did we really expect anything less?" Twilight said, clapping her hooves.

"Pretty job doing it acoustically, y'all," Applejack replied.

"Nice, Simply nice," Rainbow Dash said with a whistle.

"Beautiful stuff," Fluttershy said.

"Par for the course, it seems," Rarity remarked.

"Greatness!" Spike exclaimed.

"Party music!" Pinkie squealed with a squee.

"Good job, ladies," Sawako remarked. Her stomach growled. "I think we're ready for dinner." The girls put away their instruments and headed inside the cabin for dinner.

Inside the cabin, Ui prepared a variety of savory and sweet crepes, apple pie prepared in the Apple Family tradition, Greek salad, vegetarian panini, some mild curry rice and the usual steins of apple cider, coffee and tea.

"This tastes exactly like how we make it in Sweet Apple Acres," Applejack said.

"Good sandwich!" Spike said. "I like how it's savory and sweet at the same time. You're good at this, Ui."

"Thank you," she said.

AJ went on. "Anyway, as I was saying, I think we are being watched by some mysterious girl with a chest as..." Azusa put a finger to her lips. "Well, we're being watched by a mysterious girl. I think she has purple eyes and long, dark hair and looks really cute in anything she wears."

"Even just an open nightshirt?" Yui asked.

"You got a funny imagination, sugarcube, I'll tell ya that."

"I wonder why she is watching us, though," Mugi asked.

"Maybe because she was bored and wanted to get away from her husband so she decided to watch us in action," Ritsu snarked.

"How do you know she is married, Ritsu?" Mio asked suspiciously.

"You know how girls like her are these days. The mysterious ones get taken early because they got a little demon in them. Those purple eyes tell no lies."

"What an imagination you have, Ritsu. Anyway, I think I have an idea who the woman in particular is, and maybe we should sing a song she likes."

"Wait, Mio. You actually believe there is someone like that watching us? Oh Celestia! She must be really rich!"

"I bet she is just as high-class as I am, perhaps a bit...saucy like Twilight?" Rarity suggested, sipping her tea.

"Excuse me, Rarity, but I am not saucy; I am adorkable," she corrected her fellow unicorn.

"Adorkable ponies can also be saucy. Like the one watching us right now."

"To the mysterious girl who apparently is a fan of us and is watching us on this episode, thank you for your support," Yui said. "We'll sing a song for you." She noticed a tablet on the table. Yui swiped through the list of songs. "Ah, here it is."

"Wait, you're gonna sing it karaoke-style?" Ritsu said. "Mio..."

"Yui, I'll do it," Mio grunted. "This is going to require my saucy voice."

"Saucy voice~~~~" Ritsu arbitrarily sung before receiving a headbump.

Mio took the microphone as Yui pressed play. "To the fan watching us, again, thank you. This is called...Nirvana."

* * *

_"In a corner in the broken world, _

_We are looking up the sky._

_I'm going to search for your warmth._

_We just extended our arms, _

_With the habit of having no place to go,_

_We hide our loneliness _

_And keep on walking by grope. _

_In the nights you are absent _

_I felt for the first time _

_That pain inside my heart._

_In a corner in the broken world,_

_We are looking up the sky._

_I'm going to search for your warmth._

_Has the sense been slowed down?_

_Tears are falling _

_But what was this feeling? _

_I have forgot it somewhere. _

_So, the problem is the light _

_Inside this indelible electrolyte heart._

_Wanting to see you,_

_The me hitting the door _

_Pretended to be something I don't know._

_Is this pain going to sink _

_In the other side of the sea tomorrow?_

_In a corner in the broken world,_

_We are looking up the sky._

_I'm going to search for your warmth._

_If i join that hand _

_Its slight fever _

_Will light up that indelible light, _

_Illuminating vividly _

_Even the corners of this blurred world._

_Watch out, the sadness is sinking._

_Watch out, the night is breaking._

_With you I'm going to search that warmth _

_In the unseen world."_

* * *

"I have never heard of that song, but yep, huns, this girl here's got a saucy voice," Applejack said.

"Saucy voice~~~~!" Rainbow Dash sung in a false falsetto before earning a headbump. "Ouch."

"Hush, sugarcube."

"That was beautiful," Fluttershy said. "Onee-chan, you've got some cute dance moves. You're like Sapphire Shores."

"Oh, you just had to mention her, huh?" Rarity asked as Spike downed another panini. "She's not legit until she gets her Cutie Mark."

"But..."

"I will say no more. She is not legit until that show up on her hind legs!"

"Brilliant performance, Mio-sempai," Azusa said.

"Beautiful," Tsumugi added.

"You even dance like an idol too, swaying your hips and shaking your moneymaker like that," Yui said. "A bass player has to also be good at dancing. HTT: better than AKB48."

"True; I mean, it's not like the people in Pewter City have heard of such a group," Spike added.

"That's enough. Spike, hurry up and take a letter." said Twilight as she and her aid was over at the lake.

"Right." he said getting ready.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

Today we headed off to Pewter City after checking every supply that we needed. Fluttershy befriended a couple of Weedles, but we got chased by an army of Beedrils after Pinkie Pie's Pinkie Sense gave us one big, nasty hint. After making it to safety, our team got introduced to a number of new Pokémon breeds that I am currently looking up: Pidgey, Treecko, Torchic, Squirtle, Mudkip, Charmander and Vulpix. I already have info on Psyduck and of course, Yui's Pikachu, Charger. Currently we are at camp and are calling it quits for the night, and we will continue our journey to Pewter City in due time. However, our priority is training with the new Pokémon. Rainbow Dash has volunteered to help improve the flight skills of what she calls the 'Seven-Pidgey Army,' a nod to the Zebra Stripes' song Seven-Pony Army.

We will continue to keep you informed of Rainbow Dash's forays with the Seven-Pidgey Army and the rest of the events from the camp in our next letter. Once again, we await your arrival to our world and hope you come soon. Take care.

Signed, your faithful students,

Twilight Sparkle and the Mane 6."

* * *

The narrator felt as if he was suffering through an self-induced orgasm of sin. "Our heroes prepare for boot camp in the Viridian Forest! Will Rainbow Dash succeed in making the Seven-Pidgey Army the best army of Pidgeys ever conceived? Will the new Pokémon sink or swim? Find out in the next exciting episode of...Poke-ON!"

Ririchiyo was huddled in a corner, shivering, having turned to stone. Nodoka looked at her with a confused look on her face. "Uh, Ririchiyo, are you all right?"

"They found out..." she trembled. "They found out...that I was here! And they played my song..." Ririchiyo fainted. "I have never felt...so happy...in my life..."

The door was open. Soushi walked in, having found Ririchiyo. "Ririchiyo-sama!" He ran over to her.

"You must be...Mr. Miketsukami," Nodoka said.

"Indeed, I am," Soushi said, with a bow. "I am Soushi Miketsukami, Ririchiyo's husband. I wonder where my love went. She came to see Hokago Tea Time, and ended up seeing a heartfelt performance of her song. Thank you for taking care of her, Ms. Nodoka Manabe."

She waved it off. "Uh, yeah...it was...nothing..."

Soushi princess-carried Ririchiyo, who was fast asleep. "Farewell, Miss. Thank you for having her here." And the two of them left. Satisfied with the visit, Nodoka closed the door and cleaned up before heading back upstairs to do some tweeting.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 16**


	17. The Day Takeoff

**Poke-ON!**

**Chapter 17**

**The Day Takeoff**

* * *

Nodoka Manabe had a fixing for another plush at that same store where she got the Twilight Sparkle plush, Mighty Fine. Deciding to return to the store, she knew what she wanted to purchase and got in an out in the space of minutes.

"Yes...no, I don't have any plans to head to the rally at Kokuritsu on Saturday, Toki," Nodoka said over her iPhone 5, purchased by her boyfriend Kohei. "You want me to vote for you? I'll think about it, but I am going to keep my choice secret for now. Okay...all right, I'll talk to you later. Tell Ryuuka I said hi. See ya." And she hung up.

Grinning like a lollygagger cosplaying as a Monday morning quarterback on NHK, Nodoka went back to her house and took out the plush. Princess Celestia was her name, and Nodoka liked the wings, the horn, the mane...everything about her made her heart melt.

A few strokes and a kiss, and suddenly, something happened.

"You really like me that much, don't you?" the plush said.

"Oh my God," Nodoka said. "You mean...you can talk, too!?"

"Yes, I can."

"Dear Celestia!" Nodoka squealed and gave the plush a hug. "Amazing! My Celestia can talk! Wow!"

"Okay, let go of me, I can't breathe." Nodoka set her down on the table. The plush paced around. "Now, the reason I am here isn't necessarily because you're the one that purchased me."

"Huh? What do you me, your Highness?"

"Thank you for addressing me as that, by the way. I'm here because I want to know what Twilight Sparkle and her friends are up to right now."

"Do you want to find out?" Nodoka asked.

"Please."

"Sure thing." Nodoka opened up the DVR and pressed Play. Poke-ON! was on the air once again.

* * *

"All right you guys," Rainbow Dash told her students. "For the past two weeks I've been teaching you how to fly RD style. And I must say I've seen lots in my day but I must say you did amazing!"

"COO!" said the Seven-Pidgey Army, jumping up.

"Now show me what you learned." said Rainbow Dash before they took off.

A series of air combat maneuvers took place. First was the combat spread. A pair of attacking Pidgeys will separate, often by a distance of one mile horizontal by 1500 feet vertical. The fighter Pidgey with the lower altitude becomes the defender, while the wingman Pidgey flies above in "the perch" position. The defender will then attempt to lure their opponents into a good position to be attacked by the wingman. Next was a defensive split. The maneuver consists of both defenders making turns in opposite directions, forcing the attackers to follow only one aircraft. This allows the other defender to circle around, and maneuver behind the attackers.

Next was a break. The maneuver consists of turning sharply across the attacker's flight path, to increase AOT (angle off tail). The defender is exposed to the attacker's guns for only a brief instant (snapshot). The maneuver works well because the slower moving defender has a much smaller turn radius, and a target with a high crossing speed (where the bearing to the target is changing rapidly) is very difficult to shoot. This can also help to force the attacker to overshoot, which may not be true had the turn been made away from the attacker's flight path. The next maneuver was the barrel roll. A barrel roll consists of performing a roll and a loop, completing both at the same time. The result is a helical roll around a straight flight path. The barrel roll attack uses a much tighter loop than the roll, completing a full loop while only executing 3/4 of a roll. The result is a virtual 90 degree turn, using all three dimensions, in the direction opposite of the roll. Rolling away from the defender's break, the attacker completes the roll with the aircraft's nose pointed in the direction of the defender's travel.

Next was a high-side guns pass. Sometimes called a "swoop," plus a variety of other names, it consists of a powered dive toward the rear quarter of a lower flying opponent. Shooting with the cannons in a single, high-speed pass, the attacker uses excess kinetic energy to disengage from the fight in a zoom climb back to a safe altitude, restoring the potential energy. This allows the attacker to set up another attack and dive again. Then came the Immelmann turn. The Pidgeys performed the first half of a loop, and when completely inverted, rolls to the upright position.

After that, it was time for the Split S. This maneuver consists of rolling inverted and pulling back, diving the Pidgey into a half loop, which changes the aircraft's direction 180 degrees. The split-s is rarely a viable option in combat as it depletes kinetic energy in a turn and potential energy in a dive. It is most often used to set up a high-side guns pass against a lower but fast moving opponent that is traveling in the opposite direction. Also, the split-s is sometimes used as a disengagement tactic.

Now came a couple of yo-yo maneuvers. The low Yo-Yo is one of the most useful maneuvers, which sacrifices altitude for an instantaneous increase in speed. This maneuver is accomplished by rolling with the nose low into the turn, and dropping into a steeper slice turn. By utilizing some energy that was stored in the vertical plane, the attacker can quickly decrease range and improve the angle of the attack, literally cutting the corner on the opponent's turn. The Pidgey then climbs back to the defender's height. This helps slow the Pidgey and prevents an overshoot, while placing the energy back into altitude. The high Yo-Yo is a very effective maneuver, and very difficult to counter. The maneuver is used to slow the approach of a fast moving attacker while conserving the airspeed energy. The maneuver is performed by reducing the angle at which the Pidgey is banking during a turn, and pulling back, bringing the fighter up into a new plane of travel. The attacker then rolls into a steeper pitch turn, climbing above the defender.

Next came a lag displacement roll. A lag displacement roll, also called a "lag roll", is a maneuver used to reduce the angle off tail by bringing the attacker from lead pursuit to pure, or even lag pursuit. The maneuver is performed by rolling up and away from the turn, then, when the Pidgey's lift vector is aligned with the defender, pulling back, bringing the fighter back into the turn.

Now came a few scissors attacks. The scissors are a series of turn reversals and flight path overshoots intended to slow the relative forward motion (downrange travel) of the aircraft in an attempt to either force a dangerous overshoot, on the part of the defender, or prevent a dangerous overshoot on the attacker's part. The defender's goal is to stay out of phase with the attacker, trying to prevent a guns solution, while the attacker tries to get in phase with the defender. The advantage usually goes to the more maneuverable aircraft.

Flat scissors, also called horizontal scissors, usually occur after a low speed overshoot in a horizontal direction. The defender reverses the turn, attempting to force the attacker to fly out in front and to spoil aim. The attacker then reverses, trying to remain behind the defender, and the two aircraft begin a weaving flight pattern. Rolling scissors, also called vertical scissors, tend to happen after a high speed overshoot from above. The defender reverses into a vertical climb and into a barrel roll over the top, forcing the attacker to attempt to follow.

Now came a high g barrel roll. A high g barrel roll is a last-ditch defensive maneuver, performed when the attacker has achieved a suitable guns solution, in order to cause an overshoot. The high g barrel roll is performed much more aggressively than a normal barrel roll. Range is critical to the success of the roll, and the defender will usually turn very hard, or employ other measures to draw the opponent very close before performing the roll. The roll is executed by applying hard back-stick pressure, creating the high g-forces, and adding hard rudder input to assist the ailerons in rolling the fighter. A high g barrel roll can be performed "over-the-top," or it can be performed "underneath," which is accomplished by rolling upside-down and beginning the maneuver from the inverted position. The high g barrel roll is an energy-depleting maneuver that rarely causes the attacker to fly out in front, but usually will result in a flight path overshoot, a flat scissors, or, at the very least, will temporarily disrupt the attacker's aim. Finally, there was the defensive spiral. The defensive spiral is a maneuver used by the defender when the kinetic energy becomes depleted and other last-ditch maneuvers cannot successfully be implemented. The maneuver consists of dropping the nose low during the turn and going into a spiral dive, using gravity to supply the energy needed to continue evasive action. The defensive spiral becomes a rolling scissors performed straight down. The defender's goal is to stay out of phase with the attacker until the ground is dangerously close.

The Pidgeys then wrapped up their show with a V formation and a missing Pidgey formation.

"They sure are flying like pros," said Mio Akiyama, eating some popcorn.

"I'll say," said Yui Hirasawa. "Dashie's taught the Seven-Pidgey Army well."

"Last time I saw anything THIS cool was that time last week when your Weedle and Ritsu's became Beedrills so fast," said Yui's sister Ui.

"You can say that again," said Azusa Nakano, taking some photos.

"How about those times when Fluttershy was training to improve her carrying strength?" asked Tsumugi Kotobuki to the others.

"Tell me about it," said Sawako Yamanaka, the manager for Hokago Tea Time.

"I worked like crazy to make some training weights for her," said Twilight Sparkle, recalling the sessions.

"I did say I was grateful," Fluttershy said.

"I can remember when you took Mio cloud surfing once you finished. Last time I saw you that happy was the time you was cheered for helping to get Cloudsdale water," Spike added.

"It was nothing."

"Hey. Don't sell yourself short, sugarcube. All of Ponyville was talking about that day," said Applejack, chewing on a hayseed.

"Looks at all those pigs flying! They're all flying! They're a Seven-Pidgey Army! I can't believe how they are flying all over the place! They're like mini Dahies all over the place! They're like Whoooo and Aaaaah and Whoooooo and Aahhhhh and it's like, so amazing! I can't believe how much they love to flying up and down and up and down and up and-" But before Pinkie could finish, she was put to sleep by a large chocolate-chip cookie shoved down her throat by Mugi.

"Here they go. They're coming in for a landing." said Ritsu before the Pidgeys touched down.

"Now that's the kind of thing I like to see!" said Rainbow Dash, who was impressed. "I now declare you flying aces!"

"COO!" said the Seven-Pidgey Army, brohoofing RD.

"I knew you would make a great teacher, pony sister!" said Ritsu.

"Huh?" asked the rest of the ponies.

"Growing up, Ritsu only had a little brother." said Yui.

'I never had a sister before.' thought Rainbow Dash tearing up.

"Here we go again." said Sawako covering Spike's eyes.

"Thanks." said Spike, drinking a box of juice.

"No sweat." said Sawako.

"Rainbow Dash," Ritsu said, hugging her ride, "I knew you were the pony I wanted to ride on. You're just like me, always sprightly, always excited, always free-spirited...if you were a human, I would want to go wherever you and Applejack go because I love you."

"Oh Ritsu," Rainbow Dash whispered, sniffling.

"The day I get back to our world with the rest of us is the day I want to fly over every city, every town, and every village, with you...I don't need an airplane to get from Tokyo to Osaka. We can be there in seconds," she said, petting her mane. "I want you to be my horse, my pony sister, forever. Do you understand, dear Rainbow Dash? I am your aneki."

"Aneki..." Dashie was sobbing, but laughing. "So that what older sister means in Japanese, huh?"

"It's a casual term," Ritsu whispered. "I'm your sister now."

"I love you, ANEKI!" Rainbow Dash cried, the tears coming out of her cool purple eyes as she came to terms with the bonds that tied her and Ritsu Tainaka.

"I love you too, and I wouldn't want it any other way," Ritsu whispered as everyone else applauded.

"Those two deserve each other!" said Mugi making Rainbow Dash and Ritsu break apart from their hug. "So beautiful!"

"You know it." said Sawako uncovering Spike's eyes.

"Double thanks." said Spike. "Hey, I'm out of juice. Can I get another?" Sawako grabbed another box for Spike. "Triple thanks!"

"No problem." said Sawako.

"Could you guys please not say anything about this in Ponyville? I do have a rep you know." said Rainbow Dash, gathering herself rather quickly.

"Cross our hearts, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in our eyes!" said the others.

"Pika Pika!" asked Charger, as if to say, "What they said!"

"ALERT! ALERT! Wild Pokémon in range!" said Synergy.

"All right! What ya got?" asked Ritsu while Mio was hiding behind Fluttershy doing her "Please don't let it be a ghost type!" chant.

"I am detecting a fighting type three clicks east." said Synergy.

"Wow! If I can get that I could win at the Pewter Gym for sure." said Ui.

"Then let's see if we can get it." said Mio getting on Fluttershy while Ui got on Applejack. "Come on, sis!"

"All right, onee-chan," Fluttershy said.

"Back in a few." said Ui before the four went to where the Pokémon was. Soon they saw it, doing a kata.

"Well! That critter looks tough enough to plow a 20 acre land all by itself!" said Applejack, mighty impressed.

"Let's see what it is," Mio said, taking out her Pokedex.

"MACHOP THE SUPERPOWER POKEMON: IT CONTINUALLY UNDERTAKES STRENUOUS TRAINING TO MASTER ALL FORMS OF MARTIAL ARTS. ITS STRENGTH LETS IT LIFT A SUNO WRESTLER ON ITS SHOULDERS WITH EASE!"

"Now fighting types can whip a rock type, am I right?" asked Applejack.

"Yep," said Mio. "Do your thing Fluttershy."

"On it." said Fluttershy flying over to the Machop. "Hello there, dear friend."

"Machop?" the Pokémon said, as if to say, "Uh, who are you?"

"Fluttershy is the name, befriending all types of Pokémon is my game."

"Machop machop," as if to say, "well, what can I do for you?"

"we're recruiting different types of Pokémon to help take out Team Rocket and also win some badges for our riders. Would you like to join us?"

"Machooooop," as if to say, "Hmmmmmm. What's in for me?"

"Well, you get to take out some bad guys who are trying to use Pokémon for their own evil deeds, and you get to compete in some tournaments. You wouldn't want your skills to be put to waste, right?"

"Machop machop machop!" as if to say, "No! That would be the worst?"

"Soooo...would you like to join us?" she appealed with a wink?

"Machop! Machop machop machop!" as if to say, "For you? Absolutely! Damn the torpedoes, let's do this!"

"Good choice. Welcome aboard our team."

"Machoooop! Machop machop machop," as if to say, "All right! And I want to see who else is on board, too."

"No matter how many times I see it, I'm still in awe!" said Ui.

"That's why I adopted her." said Mio.

"Pika Pika!" said Charger peeking out of Applejack's mane as if to say, "I want to see!"

"Does my mane look like a nest to you?" Applejack asked.

"Pika Pika Pika Pika!" said Charger as if to say, "I really like your mane!"

"He said he wanted to see the new Pokémon." said Fluttershy as she came back with the Machop. "He's all yours, Ui."

"Thanks, Fluttershy. POKEBALL, GO!" said Ui tossing an empty Pokeball at the Machop. Soon the Machop was sucked in.

"Stand by." said Mio as the watch the button on the Pokeball flash. Soon the flashing stopped.

"ALL RIGHT!" said Ui picking it up. "I GOT A MACHOP!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" said Charger, as if to say, "C...Congratulations!"

"And with that, let's get back to the lake and tell the gang the good news." said Mio before they headed back.

* * *

Two hours later, the camp continued. "Gensing, Tackle!" said Mugi.

"Bulbasaur!" said Gensing tackling a dummy, as if to say, "Take that!"

"Now Vine Whip followed by Razor Leaf!" said Mugi.

"Bulbasaur!" said Gensing taking out some more dummies, as if to say, "Too easy!"

"Now that's how it's done!" said Mugi petting her Pokémon.

"Oh, the power of training! I love training! Training is great! Training is for the kings of the world! The queens of the world! I wanna be the queen of my own world, ruling with an iron fist and an iron rod in my iron hoof, because I am the queen! i am the queen! I am the queen! I am the-" And Pinkie Pie was put to sleep again by an even bigger chocolate chip cookie.

"Lucky, Pound!" said Sawako.

"Treecko!" said Lucky taking down a dummy, as if to say, "Done!"

"Now! Energy Ball!" said Sawako.

"Treecko!" said Lucky taking down another dummy, as if to say, "Yaaaah!"

"What a Thing of Beauty!" said Rarity, taking a look at the proceedings.

"Hardtop, let's roll!" Azusa said. "Water Gun!"

"Squirtle!" said Hardtop, letting out a jet of water from his mouth on two targets.

"Now let's try Skull Bash!" said Azusa. Hardtop gave another target a big headbutt, and that target fell down almost instantly.

"Squirtle Squirtle!" said Hardtop, as if to say, "Oh yeah!"

"Here we go! Rapid Spin!" said Azusa. Hardtop went into his shell and took out another target.

Rarity was amazed. "Oooooh!"

"All right, it's my turn. Bruce! Ember!" Ui motioned.

"Torchiiiiiiic!" said Bruce, as if to say, "Look ooooout!" Down went 10 targets.

"Now follow it with...Peck!" said Ui. Bruce was pecking at the next target, which fell into an unrecognizable heap of wood in 10 seconds.

"Bullet Seed!" said Sawako to Lucky.

"Treeckoooo!" Lucky turned into a machine gun. The target was toppled within seconds.

"Quick Attack!" said Sawako making Lucky take down a cluster of 15 targets at a high speed. They were taking down more targets than before.

"Time for the star to shine. Charger! Quick Attack!" said Yui. Charger obliterated 20 targets within five seconds. Zap! Zap! And they were gone.

"All right, you ready?" Ritsu asked Skytorch.

"Charmander!" Skytorch exclaimed, as if to say, "Here we go!"

"Let's start with...Ember!"

"Charmander!" Skytorch shouted, spewing out small flames. Down came 15 targets.

"Sweet! Fire Punch!"

Skytorch laid a fist on one target, which went down in a split second.

"Getting better. Now, Flamethrower!"

"Charmander!" Skytorch spewed up a blast of fire that took down three targets arranged in a line.

Ritsu struck a pose. "Your turn, Mio."

"Hmph! It's Radar time," Mio said to her Mudkip. "Hey Radar! Hydro Cannon!"

"Mudkiiiiip!" Radar gushed out a large blast of water that took down seven targets in a line.

"Great! Muddy Water!"

"Mudkip! Mudkip!" Radar blasted some muddy water at nine targets, which went down all at once.

"Excellent. Now! Water Pulse!"

"Mudkiiiiiip!" Radar attacked the remaining targets left standing with pulsing blasts of water.

"Howdy do! Howdy do Howdy do!" a man in a suit said coming up to the group.

"Uhhhh, who the hay are you?" asked Applejack.

"Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Calaboose Cal of the Calaboose Cal Pokémon Aid Corporation of Costa Mesa Unova! No job too big, no job too small, when a Pokémon needs help I help them all! You say you have a Pokémon that can't win a battle, Cal don't care! You say you can't get a Gym Badge Cal don't care! You say you want to change all that, THAT'S WHEN CAL CARES!" said the man.

"Okay. So what brings you here?" asked Yui as she and the gang was weirded out by how hyper that sounded. They stopped training for a bit.

"I don't even know what he just said, but he seems to be as shady as those Flim Flams," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Stop reminding us," Rainbow Dash added.

"He doesn't look that bad," Pinkie Pie wondered.

"You may want to stay on your guard, guys," Azusa said.

"Got it," Spike said.

"I'm not sure why you interrupted our training, but thanks for visiting," Sawako said.

"Seems to be quite the entrepreneur," Fluttershy said. "But he does remind me of the Flim Flams."

"Everyone be careful," Mio said.

"Pokestar Records paid me 10,000,000 Pokedollars to help you out whenever I can as per your contract Hokago Tea Time." said Cal.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" they all said.

"So that's what this was all about," Twilight said.

"Danger averted," Rainbow Dash concluded.

"He's not a Flim Flam! All right!" Pinkie said.

"Cookie?" Mugi asked.

"Yes, please!"

"Well, we can use any assistance as possible, wouldn't hurt," Applejack said.

"Hmmm, you seem like the man for the job," Rarity remarked.

"I suppose you are legit," Yui said.

"Thank goodness, I thought it was something worse," Fluttershy said, relieved.

"Good to know," Ritsu replied.

"Swell deal!" Spike said with a chuckle.

"we like having a number of business partners helping us out; it does add to our relevance and credibility," Ui said. "So thank you."

"Help how?" asked Sawako stepping up as manager.

"By giving out a few TMs." said Cal.

"TMs?" the gang asked. Synergy appeared in Holo form.

"Allow me to explain." she said making a viewscreen appear. "A Technical Machine, or TM for short, is a machine used by Pokémon Trainers to teach a Pokémon a new move that it might not otherwise learn. Up until Generation V, TMs were good for only one use, unlike Hidden Machines, which can be used over and over again on many different Pokémon. TMs can be found on the ground or bought at department stores. Some are also given away by Gym Leaders as prizes for defeating them in addition to a Badge. Silph Co. has distributed a pamphlet containing information on TMs and HMs, indicating they are, at least partially, developed or produced by the company.

"Mutually-compatible TMs (such as Flamethrower from a father Typhlosion to a baby Torchic) will also be passed down through breeding, though prior to Generation V there were several Pokémon that could only learn certain moves contained in TMs via breeding, such as Vulpix with Energy Ball.

"The depiction of TMs has changed over time. In the TCG, they are shown as small boxes that the Poké Ball would be inserted into, but from FireRed and LeafGreen onwards, they have been depicted as discs that are inserted into the TM Case and the case itself teaches the Pokémon the move. Thus, the one-use nature of the TMs prior to Generation V can be seen as analogous to DVDs that destroy themselves after use."

"Well I guess we could try some out." said Sawako. "Let's take a look."

Cal opened his case. "Alrighty then! Let me look over this ragtag bunch so I can see what I can do," he said looking the Pokémon over.

"Pika?" asked Charger when Cal looked at him, as if to say, "What are you doing?"

"Whose is this?" asked Cal.

"Mine." said Yui.

"So what moves does this one know?" asked Cal.

"Well so far he knows Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Quick Attack and Agility." said Yui.

"My my my! For such a neat looking mouse, This little guy's a powerhouse!" said Cal.

"Pika!" said Charger, as if to say, "Thank you, sir!"

"Now for the Pewter Gym without fail, He's gonna need this move called...Iron Tail!" said Cal getting a device out.

"Huh?" asked Yui.

"It's a move that's very useful against rock types." said Synergy making a viewscreen appear. "Behold."

"Whoa!" said the girls.

"Pretty amazing," Twilight said.

"I guess I am still new to know all this," Applejack concluded.

"Sweet!" Spike said with a squee.

"Great stuff," Fluttershy said.

"That is killer, man! Princess Celestia would be over the moon when she hears about this!" said Rainbow Dash.

"A nice dimension," Rarity added.

"Awesome," Azusa said.

"With a capital A," added Mio.

"So with this TM, we can teach our Pokémon new tricks that are usually not possible," said Tsumugi.

"Exciting!" Pinkie Pie squealed.

"Very exciting, Pinkie," Ritsu said to her.

"It's not Christmas yet, but it might as well be," said Yui. "You want it, Charger?"

"PIKA! PIKA! PIKA!" said Charger jumping up and down, as if to say, "YES! YES! YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!"

"He says yes." said Fluttershy.

"We know," the others said.

"Oh."

"And he was trying to be like me," Twilight deadpanned.

"Ohhhhhh," said the others.

"Will you stop that!"

"Alrighty then! Now pay attention Ponies and Gals, You're gonna see how TMs work from Good Ol Cal!" said Cal.

"He and Prof Oak must be in the same poem club." said Ritsu before getting a headbump.

"STOP! I do not need THAT thought in my head you clown!" said Mio.

"I fell off the tightrope...owie!"

"Now, Step 1: You place the TM on your Pokémon head." said Cal letting them know what he is doing to Charger. "Step 2: You press the red button on top of the TM. And...Step 3: You watch as the TM transform into data and fuse with the Pokémon's mind. Implanting the attack into its bag of tricks. Easy as ABC for all to see!"

"Is that how it goes, huh?" Applejack said.

"Cool beans," said Rainbow Dash.

"I swell, this world gets more interesting by the minute," Rarity chuckled.

"This sure beats playing a round of mahjong," Azusa said.

"Mahjong?" asked Mio.

"It's what Nodoka-sempai's friend Toki from Osaka plays."

"I thought she was dead?" Ritsu said.

"No, she was able to recover."

"Wow..."

"So that's how a TM works," Mugi said, watching the process.

"As long as it doesn't harm Pokémon, it's all right with me," Pinkie said.

"Nice to see that you're speaking normally," Sawako said to her.

"Of course!" Another cookie was shoved down Pinkie's throat. "These cookies are good, that's why!"

"Moving on, I see seven Pidgeys here. Now I have a trick here that'll put a surprise on your enemy's face, a trick called Aerial Ace!" said Cal. The Pidgeys was making excited sounds.

"They would like them." said Fluttershy making Cal put those TMs in them.

"Oh now here's a beauty of a Vulpix right here!" said Cal looking at Sakura.

"That's mine." said Yui.

"And what moves does she know?" asked Cal. Yui handed him a long list. "Well this Pokémon has showed she has grown, I think she's ready for a Fire Stone."

"Huh?" asked Yui.

"Certain types of Pokémon require certain stones to evolve," said Synergy, making a chart appear. "Take Charger for example. For him to become a Raichu he'll need a Thunderstone. Other examples...a Water Stone causes Eevee to evolve into Vaporeon...a Leaf Stone...causes Weepinbell to evolve into Victreebel...a Moon Stone causes Jigglypuff to evolve into Wigglytuff...a Sun Stone causes Cottonee to evolve into Whimsicott...a Shiny Stone causes Togetic to evolve into Togekiss...a Dusk Stone causes Murkrow to evolve into Honchkrow...a Dawn Stone causes female Snorunt to evolve into Froslass...and an Everstone prevents a Pokémon from evolving. And there you go."

"You want a Thunderstone, Charger?" asked Yui.

"PIKA!" said Charger, as in "No way!"

"He said no." said Fluttershy.

"You want a Fire Stone Sakura?" asked Yui.

"Vulpix!" said Sakura, as in, "Indeed!"

"She said yes." said Fluttershy.

"Well, it just so happens I have a Fire Stone in here." said Cal getting it out. "Now then folks hang on to your shirts, and you'll see how evolution stones work!" With that he placed the stone in front of Sakura who touched it making it disappear. Sakura was the covered by a white light and started to change shape.

"I haven't seen this since Tom grew up!" said Mio.

"Same with Jerry." said Ritsu.

"Wow," Twilight Sparkle said. "I've got a laundry list of things to tell the Princess."

"You sure do!" said Spike.

"This is amazing! I can't believe it," Applejack remarked.

"Beautiful," Fluttershy said.

"Awesome! A Pokémon evolving!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Awwwww yeah!"

"Spectacular stuff, that," Rarity said.

"Very spectacular, Rarity," said Pinkie.

"You learn something new every day," Azusa said, brushing her hair.

"Fantastic," Sawako remarked.

"I'm beyond words right now," Tsumugi gasped.

"Same here," said Mio.

"Onee-chan, you've done it again," Ui said to Yui.

"Ehehehehheh..."

"Ninetales!" said Sakura as the white light died down giving the gang a look at her new form. Yui took out her Pokedex.

"NINETALES THE FOX POKEMON AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF VULPIX: IT HAS LONG BEEN SAID THAT EACH OF THE 9 TAILS HOLD AN ENCHANTED POWER!"

"Enchanted power!?" Rainbow Dash said. "You mean this is someone other than Princess Celestia that has this much mojo?"

"You said enchanted power and mojo in the same sentence Dashie! It's delightful!" Pinkie squealed hugging her.

"Okay, let me go. Come on."

"Well, if it's true, we sure got ourselves a heavyweight on our team," Applejack said.

"Now there's a fox you don't want to mess with," Spike said.

"Impressed, Spike?" Rarity asked him.

"But of course, Rarity!"

"Yui-chan, you've got a great chance of getting that badge now," Azusa said to her.

"I know. I did that for you."

"So silly," she said, giving Yui a kiss.

"That is unbelievable. Amazing," Mio said.

"Not as amazing as you are," Ritsu said to her.

"Such a tease."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Tsumugi could not bear to look, for she was in awe. "Twilight, you sure have a lot to write, now!"

"I know."

"She reminds me of the animal version of Holo for some reason," said Sawako.

"Holo is a wolf," Ritsu deadpanned before receiving a headbump from Mio.

"Stop!"

"Aray..."

"What are you, speaking Tagalog all of a sudden?"

"I know a little bit," Ritsu said, posing dojikko-style.

"Hampasin kita!"

"Wag namaaaaan, Miooooo!"

"We are so cultured, aren't we?" Yui asked with her arms crossed to the band, who nodded collectively.

"Now then let's see about this little guy here," said Cal looking at Gensing. "I have a trick here that's keen, a TM called...Solarbeam!"

"That is one of the most powerful grass type attacks out there!" Synergy noted.

"Applejack," Rainbow Dash said to her.

"What?" she deadpanned.

"I'm gonna die pretty soon..."

"Die of what?" Twilight cut through the clutter easily.

"Gonna die of seeing so much awesome!"

"You can actually die from that?" Pinkie asked.

"Is that true?" Fluttershy was concerned.

"She's dramatizing, both of you," Twilight deadpanned.

"What a drama queen, relatively speaking," Rarity said.

"What she said!" Spike added.

"That's my role," Twilight said coldly.

"And I stand corrected," Rarity replied.

"What she said!" Spike added.

"Will you stop with that, Spike?!"

"Sorry..."

"We're gaining a lot of mojo here, as Rainbow Dash said," Ui noted.

"Oh my God...too beautiful..." Tsumugi gasped, fainting.

"Hang in there, Mugi!" Azusa said, checking her friend's pulse. "Hang in there!"

Mugi caressed Azusa's face. "I feel like the gates of heaven have opened up...Azusa-chan."

"Make that two drama queens," Ritsu deadpanned.

"What you said," Mio deadpanned in return.

"WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO BE LIKE SPIKE!?" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," Mio said, posing dojikko-style.

"And stop imitating me too!"

"Ritsu?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I know."

"More power is good. I love more power," Yui said.

"Can't go wrong, onee-chan," Ui said.

"We're cranking things up here," said Sawako, thoroughly impressed.

"Maybe coming in overprepared isn't such a bad thing," said Azusa.

"Bulba!" said Gensing, as if to say, "Let's do this!"

"Gensing says he wants it!" said Fluttershy. Cal nodded and gave it to him. after helping out the rest of the Pokémon, Cal closed his case.

"Thank you so much." said Yui.

"No sweat at all it's nothing new, it's just what I was born to do!" said Cal.

"It's still a great help." said Sawako.

"Glad you think so. Well I hate for this to end, but I must be going so...farewell, friends!" said Cal before he left.

"There he goes. So what now?" asked Azusa.

"Well I think we're set for the Pewter Gym so we could head out tomorrow. Since we're at a lake let's get our swimsuits on and take a dip." said Mio.

"Yeah!" said the girls before they went in the cabin to change surprising the ponies.

"So they wear duds for swimming?" asked Applejack.

"Exactly. While we wait I shall tell you all I know about swimsuits and then I shall show you how this band was formed." said Synergy.

"Really?" asked Twilight. Synergy nodded and made a viewscreen appear.

"Though the bikini shocked when it appeared on French beaches in 1947, its origins date back millennia," said Synergy. "Depictions of bikini-like garments appear at the Chalcolithic site of Çatalhöyük, and two-piece bikini-like garments were worn by women for athletic purposes in Ancient Greece as far back as 1400 BC. Roman mosaic artwork in Sicily, dubbed "Bikini Girls" and dating back to the reign of Diocletian (286-305 AD) gained significant archeological renown, and Roman statues of Venus in a bikini were found elsewhere. In the modern era, the first functional two-piece swimsuit was designed in 1913 by Carl Jantzen. Australian swimmer-performer Annette Kellerman was arrested in 1907 for wearing a two-piece. Later it was made popular by pin-up girls like swimmer-actress Esther Williams, and actresses Ava Gardner, Rita Hayworth, and Lana Turner.

"The modern bikini was invented by French engineer Louis Réard in 1946. He named it after Bikini Atoll in the Pacific, the site of an atomic bomb test on July 1, 1946. Réard hoped that the burst of excitement it caused would be as explosive as an atomic bomb. Since his contemporary Jacques Heim had called his bikini precursor the Atome in view of its size, Réard claimed to have "split the Atome" to make it even smaller. His innovation was to expose the navel, which was not done in earlier two-piece bathing costumes. Though a moderate hit in France, it was not well accepted in other parts of the world. The Miss World contest in UK, the Hays production code in the US, and the Catholic countries banned the costume. But, the advent of bikinis in popular media, including Ursula Andress's white bikini in Dr. No., Brian Hyland's song "Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini", and the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue, eventually gained social acceptance for the bikini. By the early 2000s, bikinis had become a US$811 million business annually, and boosted spin-off services like bikini waxing and the sun tanning industries. Further variants were added to the bikini family of beachwears and bathing costumes, contributing to the popular lexicon a variety of -kinis and -inis."

"This...I think I can make." said Rarity.

"Really?" Rainbow Dash said. "Are you serious?"

"Oh my," Fluttershy said, scared. "That is...something."

"PAAAAARTYYYYYYY! PARTY, PARTY, PARTY, PARTY, PARTY, PARTY..." Pinkie Pie was bouncing around.

"You can make anything, Rarity, even swimwear for humans!" Spike noted.

"Yeah, that is...pretty impressive," Twilight said sheepishly.

"You're not impressed, sugarcube?" Applejack said.

"It's not that, it's just...we don't need to wear that cause we're ponies."

"I know. I gotcha."

"And now for the big event!" said Synergy. "K-On! is a Japanese four-panel comic strip seinen manga written and illustrated by Kakifly. The manga was serialized in Houbunsha's seinen manga magazine Manga Time Kirara between the May 2007 and October 2010 issues. It was also serialized in Houbunsha's magazine Manga Time Kirara Carat. The manga relaunched from April 2011 to June 2012 with two separate storylines published in Manga Time Kirara and Manga Time Kirara Carat. The manga is licensed in North America by Yen Press.

"A 13-episode anime adaptation produced by Kyoto Animation aired in Japan between April and June 2009. An additional original video animation (OVA) episode was released in January 2010. A 26-episode second season, titled K-On! (with two exclamation marks), aired in Japan between April and September 2010, with an OVA episode released in March 2011. Bandai Entertainment released the first season in North America in 2011, while the second season has been licensed by Sentai Filmworks. An anime film adaptation was released in Japan on December 3, 2011. The title of the series comes from the Japanese word for light music, keiongaku, which in the Japanese context is similar to pop music.

"K-On!'s story revolves around four Japanese high school girls who join Sakuragaoka Girl's High School's light music club to try to save it from being disbanded, however, they are the only members of the club. At first Yui Hirasawa has no experience playing musical instruments or reading sheet music as she is only familiar with playing the castanets, but she eventually becomes an excellent guitar player. From then on, Yui, along with bassist Mio Akiyama, drummer Ritsu Tainaka, and keyboardist Tsumugi Kotobuki spend their school days practicing, performing, and hanging out together. The club is overseen by music teacher Sawako Yamanaka, who eventually becomes their homeroom teacher as well during their final year of high school. In their second year the club welcomes another guitarist, underclassman Azusa Nakano. After Azusa joins they gain more structure and begin to practice more.

"After their third year, Yui, Ritsu, Mio and Tsumugi graduate and enroll into a university. There they join its light music club alongside three other students: Akira Wada, Ayame Yoshida, and Sachi Hayashi. Meanwhile, Azusa continues to run the high school light music club alongside Yui's sister, Ui, their classmate, Jun Suzuki, and new members Sumire Saito and Nao Okuda. And that is the story. Amazing how they went way back when, don't you think?" asked Synergy.

"Sheesh! HTT's got some tradition here!" Applejack said.

"My Little K-ON! Friendship is Music," Fluttershy mused.

"Cool history," Twilight said.

"They're pretty accomplished people and deserve to be where they are now," Rarity remarked.

"These are some pros we're teaming up with," Spike said. "Professionals!"

"Big, accomplished money-making musicians," Rainbow Dash said. "This is no ordinary group we're with. This is an EPIC partnership! All right!"

Pinkie stopped bouncing around and went back to the group. "That is fabulous. I never knew they had such a big history as that."

"I was wondering when we was gonna get to that." said Sawako as she and the girls appeared in their swimsuits. Ritsu was wearing a simple blue two-piece with a halter top; Azusa was wearing a beige, green and white calico-print two piece with orange trim; Yui opted to go one-side-up on her hair and wear her aqua two-piece, this time with the skirt off; Tsumugi wore a turquoise two-piece; Mio went for a dark-red two piece and Ui went with a white two-piece that had light blue frills with dark blue trim.

"Uh, RD, why is your nose bleeding?" Applejack asked her ponyfriend, disgusted.

"Just because! Now I'm gonna die of moe!" Rainbow Dash squealed with a squee.

Applejack plugged RD's nostrils. "I wish we had Lasix or something to help you out, sugarcube."

"Moeeeeee..."

"Marvelous," Rarity said. "So that's what bikinis look like."

"Hey Rarity, do you have sunglasses?" Spike said.

"Here, Spike," Pinkie said, handing him a pair.

"Fabulous! I'm stylin'!"

"You know, if we were humans, I would simply just wear a casual one-piece," Twilight said, her face like a rose.

"It's all right, sugarcube, you don't have to lie," Applejack whispered, sending chills down Twilight's spine.

"Meep!"

"I would go one piece too...if I was a human," Pinkie mused.

"I...I...I guess a simple bikini would do...but it would be embarrassing," Fluttershy concluded.

"Hey sis!" Mio said to her.

Her ears perked. "Yes?"

"Play a song on the iPad next to you!"

"How do you use that?"

"Like this," Sawako said, demonstrating how to use the touchscreen. "I'm going to change into my bodysuit to do some surfing. All yours." And she took off.

"Ooooh. Let me go find something...ah, here." A strong guitar played, and then the song started as the girls splashed each other on the beach. Rainbow Dash elected to float above the girls, getting some peace of mind. And Pinkie bounced around to a certain Daiteikoku love song.

* * *

_"Burning Heart kirameku akaki honoo yo_

_yami no tobari wo saki moe agare_

_kimi ni todoke yo Odissey_

_Lightning Heart tsuranuku shiroki hokori yu_

_michiru hikari no umi dokomademo_

_yuku ha hatenaki ginga_

_sora kogareta hitomi (me) ni_

_kazasareta dentou (inishie) no tsurugi ga_

_wasurekaketa kokoro …chikara…_

_yobisamashi jiyuu wo motomeru_

_kibou (nozomi) kiehateta kairo no ue de_

_mayoi no nami ni sarawarete miushinattemo_

_kono te no naka kaji ga takusareru nara_

_susumu saki ha jibun de eraberu kara_

_Burning Heart kirameku akaki honoo yo_

_yami no tobari wo saki moe agare_

_kimi ni todoke yo Odyssey_

_Lightning Heart tsuranuku shiroki hokori yu_

_michiru hikari no umi dokomademo_

_(seiku) yuku ha hatenaki ginga_

_fukaki yami no soko_

_semari kuru horobi e no Last Phase_

_dareka ga tatsu sono toki wo…_

_matsu dake ja unmei (sadame) ha ugokanai_

_osoreru mune shitagatteiru dake ja_

_atarashii michi fumidasu koto dekinai kara_

_fureau kizuna tsuyoku tashikametara_

_mayowanaide kanata ni tabidatsu no_

_dare no tame ni bokura no Take off_

_kaze yurameku tomoshibi ha_

_chiri taoreta nakama ni tamukete_

_itoshii hito matsu daichi wo se ni_

_bokura ha tachi mukau …uummm…_

_ima atsuku_

_Burning Heart kirameku akaki honoo yo_

_yami no tobari wo saki moe agare_

_kimi ni todoke yo Odyssey_

_Lightning Heart tsuranuku shiroki hokori yo_

_michiru hikari no umi dokomademo_

_shissou (hashi)re michi no mirai (sora) e_

_kirameku akaki honoo yo_

_yami no tobari wo saki moe agare_

_kimi ni todoke yo Odyssey_

_Lightning Heart tsuranuku shiroki hokori yu_

_michiru hikari no umi dokomademo_

_(seiku) yuku ha hatenaki ginga_

_tsumugu story of the shooting star..."_

* * *

As Yui and Azusa went back to the sand to relax in each other's arms, Twilight walked over and cast a spell that would nullify Azusa's tan for the next seven days. So any activity she had out in the open would not cause her to tan because her ride made sure it wouldn't happen. Apparently Twi had a penchant with yamato nadeshiko like Azusa Nakano. She didn't like to see then tan up and become deflowered.

Twilight sat next to them and wondered about Princess Celestia. For some strange reason, she could sense her presence. No one else in the Mane 6 could sense it, but she could feel her presence, even though she was still in a different dimension.

Twilight could only smile as the sun started to slowly make its way down. Princess Celestia's arrival was looming near, and she knew that it wouldn't be long before she finally arrived.

* * *

Six hours later in the cabin's rehearsing room, it was more of the same preparations for the music part of the camp.

"So what song should we do tonight?" asked Mio.

"How's about that song we was planning on doing for the Kanto League's opening ceremony?" asked Yui.

"All right, let's do it!" said Mio.

Ritsu raised her drumsticks up. "1 2 3 4!" And the music started.

* * *

_"Deep within each heart_

_There lies a magic spark_

_That lights the fire of our imagination_

_And since the dawn of man_

_The strength of just I can_

_Has brought together people of all nations_

_There's nothing ordinary in the living of each day_

_There's a special part every one of us will play_

_Feel the flame forever burn_

_Teaching lessons we must learn_

_To bring us closer to the power of the dream_

_As the world gives us its best_

_To stand apart from all the rest_

_It is the power of the dream that brings us here_

_Your mind will take you far_

_The rest is just pure heart_

_You'll find your fate is all your own creation_

_And every boy and girl_

_As they come into this world_

_They bring the gift of hope and inspiration_

_Feel the flame forever burn_

_Teaching lessons we must learn_

_To bring us closer to the power of the dream_

_The world unites in hope and peace_

_We pray that it will always be_

_It is the power of the dream that brings us here_

_Oooooohhhhhhh_

_There's so much strength in all of us_

_Every woman child and man_

_It's the moment that you think you can't_

_You'll discover that you can_

_Feel the flame forever burn_

_Teaching lessons we must learn_

_To bring us closer to the power of the dream_

_The world unites in hope and peace_

_Pray that it will always be_

_It is the power of the dream that brings us here_

_Feel the flame forever burn_

_Teaching lessons we must learn_

_To bring us closer to the power of the dream_

_Yeaaaaaahhhhhh_

_The world unites in hope and peace_

_We pray that it will always be_

_It is the power of the dream that brings us here_

_The power of the dream_

_Faith in things unseen_

_Courage to embrace your fear_

_No matter where you are_

_Reach for your own star_

_To realize the power of the dream_

_To realize the power of the dream!"_

* * *

"Wow..." Rainbow Dash said, clapping her hooves, tears forming in her eyes. "That is awesome."

"Another sensational piece, but were we expecting anything less?" Rarity asked, sniffling. They were all tearing up.

"Bravo! Woot, woot!" Pinkie said, whistling.

"Very good," Fluttershy said.

"Cool," Spike said, giving two claws up.

"Great job, y'all," Applejack remarked.

"As always, a wonderful performance," Twilight concluded.

"I think we should call it a night and have dinner," Yui said. "Ui?"

"I'll go ahead and get it set up," Ui said, putting away her instrument and heading to the kitchen. The other members of the band put away their instruments and headed down to the dining room.

* * *

One of the amenities of the room was that there was a built-in HDTV that could show events from around the world. "So this is what a burrito looks like," said Twilight, levitating the burrito. "It doesn't contain any meat, does it?"

"Thanks to you, we are now eating vegetarian-style," Sawako said to the ponies.

"No problems with it," Ritsu said to the ponies. "We decided to cut down on our fat intake anyway."

"I guess it's a blessing, then," Fluttershy said, taking a bit. "Mmm! Lettuce, tomatoes, tofu, some nice dressing...this is good!"

"The fries are fantastic, too!" Spike said, taking a bite.

"Try not to choke, Spike," Twilight reminded him.

"I know." He seemed annoyed.

"So, who is this Toki person Nodoka is talking about?" Mugi asked Azusa.

"Well, Mugi, Toki Onjouji plays mahjong, but she almost died playing it at a national tournament a few months ago," she said, drinking some orange juice. "But she was able to recover, even though her school got eliminated in the semifinals. Now she is being considered to be this next Saimoe Prime Minister of Japan, according to my feed on the iPad."

"Saimoe Prime Minister?" Ritsu asked, laughing. "What kind of a position is that?"

"It's kind of similar to a beauty pageant winner position, in which you go places and appear at a number of events related to moe and beauty and all that. You know how we have pageants like Miss Universe Japan? This is something similar, but for those who are not fashion models like Miss Universe."

"Ohhhhh. Well, good luck to her."

"She's facing some tough competition from Nodoka Haramura, Kuro Matsumi, Hisa Takei and Shana, though, so Toki's going to need to appeal to the masses."

"I never cared much about beauty pageants," Mio said. "They're a waste of time, in my view."

"Toki never asked for that type of attention, though. She's a mahjong player, first and foremost. And yet, her followers decided to throw her name in the hat, and look where she is now."

"That's a pretty good accomplishment for a mahjong semifinalist, but she shouldn't have overexerted herself," Twilight said.

"Hey Twilight, I think if you met her, she would stroke your horn and she would be healed."

"Well, that is a possibility, but I have never used spells to heal sick people...at least not yet. Maybe I'll consider it."

* * *

"The night looks beautiful when the moonlight is shining on your wonderful body," Yui said to Azusa as the two of them retired to their rooms. They clothes were off, and Yui was lazily moving a hand up Azusa's chest, cupping her C-cup bust lovingly. "Are Toki's boobs this big? Your chest had really grown."

"I guess...they're her size now, aren't they? They used to be so flat...and now you're still talking about her, huh? I got you hooked, eh honey?" she said with a giggle.

"I could bury myself in your cleavage for an hour and still not get enough of your sex, could you believe that?" Yui whispered.

"Why don't you do it now, if it makes you happy?"

"I guess I should." And she did.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Azusa forced Yui to go deeper into her. "My body...my hips...oh God..."

"They're moving. Oh my."

"Yui...this is so not fair! I always have the urge to want to be ravage by someone who has bigger tits that me! Don't hold anything back!" Azusa meowed, a trail of saliva coming out.

"Shhhhhh..." Yui silenced a crying Azusa with a kiss as she dug her fingers deep into her core, easily finding the spot that made her go wild like a cat on her ninth life. "Calm yet?" A trail of saliva connected their mouths.

Azusa could only look in Yui's eyes before she passed out. Yui wrapped her arms and legs around Azusa before she, too, fell victim to sleep.

Back in Mio and Ritsu's room, Mio was enjoying being ravaged by her one and only. "I always have the urge to not breathe normally when I am with you," said a heavy-breathing Mio, sweat all over her naked body as she tribbed with Ritsu.

"You have the urge to want revenge dealt to you every fucking time, and it's fucking fantastic, you get what I'm sayin'?" purred Ritsu, her lips forming a sideways three.

"Shut up and ravage me more!" Mio snarled as Ritsu thrust herself deeper into her. "Ahhhhhhhhh! Hyaaahh...oh, oh, ohhhhaaaaaaaah!" When evening came, no one mastered the art of making Mio Akiyama's heart go boom better than Ritsu Tainaka.

"How does it taste?" Ui asked back in her room as Mugi took a drink from her twin towers of imouto power.

"Puts the coffee creamer we have to shame, Ui-chan," Tsumugi replied.

"What flavor?" And these two had their clothes off before they even entered the room.

"French Vanilla."

"Why are you stopping, then? I want you this badly, why do you stop?"

Mugi had never felt this sadist in a while. "Because I'm only getting started."

"Hyaaaaaaaah!" Ui orgasmed as Mugi continued to pleasure her and her lover through tasting each other's love with a vigor that would go on for a few hours.

* * *

Hearing the love noise, Twilight sighed. "Spike, take a letter. I should have one sent when Tom and Jerry became Beedrills. Pokémon Evolutions are so amazing!" said Twilight. Spike nodded and got ready.

* * *

_"Dear Princess Celestia,_

_We learned a lot of new things today. First off, two of our Pokémon, Tom and Jerry, who are Weedles, became Beedrils through the power of Evolution. Also, we saw a Vulpix become a Ninetails through the power of a stone._

_Rainbow Dash and Ritsu confirmed their sisterly bonds with each other. The Seven-Pidgey Army did a great air show. We learned more about the history of HTT and the bikini, which is a piece of swimwear worn by female humans._

_We were introduced to these machines called TMs or Technical Machines, which allow Pokémon to learn new skills that are normally not possible. And we got to see a training session with the other Pokémon—from Bulbasaur to Treecko to Torchic to Mudkip to Charmander to Squirtle—in which masses of targets were taken down instantly._

_And then we were treated to the music that HTT will play at the Kanto League opening ceremony later this year. I want to note that I can actually feel your presence looming very close. Could this be a sign that you are getting very close to meeting us? If so, I am personally excited because there are so many new things that we want to introduce to you. This is a great world, and I hope Hokago Tea Time performs just for you, to show how much the band respects what you've done for all of Equestria._

_We look forward to keeping you updated of our future engagements as well as your arrival, which, I feel, won't be long from now._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Twilight Sparkle and the Mane Six."_

* * *

Spike sent it on its way. "Thank you Spike," Twilight said, "Time to get some rest."

"Good night, Twilight," said Spike, walking over to Rarity's bed to get his shuteye,

* * *

"The race to Pewter City continues! What adventures await the girls of Hokago Tea Time and the Mane 6? And is Princess Celestia on her way soon? Find out on the next exciting episode of...Poke-ON!" the narrator said.

Nodoka saw a wave of dust arrive out of the monitor, and it materialized into a letter. "Your Highness, look!"

"Oh my," Celestia said. "This is the letter. You know what this means."

"What?"

"It means I have to be on my way to meet them soon."

"You're...going now?"

"It's time for me to see what's going on. Thanks for buying me. I'll repay you for doing this for me."

Nodoka gave Celestia a hug. "Good luck, your Highness."

"All right then. Farewell, Nodoka Manabe." And in a flash of light, Princess Celestia was gone.

"It's time for me to check on some sports," Nodoka said. "Oh look, the other Giants won..."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 17**


	18. Home

**Poke-ON!**

**Chapter 18:**

**Home**

* * *

Nodoka Manabe was tuning in to the election results for the Saimoe Prime Minister of Japan on 2channel World, a terrestrial free-to-air cable channel that she purchased this past week. "We are proud to make a projection...Toki Onjouji will be your next Saimoe Prime Minister of Japan for the 2013 session," said the announcer, Mr. Anonymous. "And just look at the crowd in Osaka, it is party time over there! You can't hear a thing? It's simply...astounding! Amazing! Makes you want to sing!"

Nodoka's phone rang. It was Toki. "Hey there," she said.

"I ended up winning the race," she said.

"Congratulations," Nodoka replied, heading to the microwave to make some popcorn.

"I'm going to be speaking in a bit."

"I'll place the speech on DVR. Go out there and celebrate your victory."

"All right! Thanks a lot." And Toki hung up.

"So Celestia is getting ready to meet them all," Nodoka said to herself. "I'd better watch the next episode." The next episode of Poke-ON! was live.

* * *

"Gah! OH! FUDGE!" screamed Rarity from the room she was using for her designs.

"Hey, was that Rarity?" asked Yui Hirasawa.

"Sounds like it," said her sister Ui.

"At this time of day?" asked Mio Akiyama, hands on her hips.

"And we was talking about drama queens yesterday," said Ritsu Tainaka. "Relatively speaking."

"Maybe she's a drama empress," suggested Azusa Nakano.

"She's not Japanese. She's an A-Mare-Ican pony who thinks she's from Great Bit-ain."

"oh. Noted. Duly."

"I'll go see what's wrong you guys, hold on," said Sawako Yamanaka, the band manager, going over to the room.

"Rarity, what's going on?" asked Twilight Sparkle, concerned.

"You was wakin' me from mah sleep, sugarcube," said Applejack, annoyed. "Can ya be bit more considerate or summin'?"

"She seems to be distressed over something," Fluttershy noted.

"She's distressed over everything...or rather, wants to be," said Rainbow Dash, tuning Rarity's agony out. "She's all right."

"You sure?" asked Spike.

"Positive."

"Rarity? Hey! Are you alright?" asked Sawako from the door.

"No! Applejack asked me to make this present for Ui but I messed it up! AND NOW I FEEL LIKE A FAILURE!" sobbed Rarity. "I am so pathetiiiiic!"

"Well, let me see if I can fix it." said Sawako getting to work after going in. Soon the project was fixed, done and wrapped up.

"Oh my! Oh my gosh! I...I don't know what to say." said Rarity. "This is marvelous!"

"Here's a little trivia: back where I live, I have a uncle that works on American Cowfolk duds all the time and he taught me everything he knows. I think my old man taught me well."

"MY BIG SISTER SAVED MY HONOR!" sobbed Rarity.

"BIG SISTER?" asked the girls who heard that from the dining room.

"I know Rarity has a little sister named Sweetie Bell. But not a big sister." said Twilight.

"Until now it sound like." said Mio.

"Come on let's go see!" said Yui leading the way to the design room.

"I'll stay here if it's all the same to you." said Spike. "I'll be back, I'm gonna go eat something and watch the reaction on the telly of this Toki girls winning it all...whoever she is."

'I never had a sister before.' thought Sawako, tearing up. "This...this is incredible!"

Rarity was wailing, "You saved me! My dear big sister! You saved my life! My pride! My...everything!"

"Rarity," Sawako said, hugging her, the tears falling from her eyes. "You have a younger sister named Sweetie Belle, right?"

"How...how did you know?"

"I know what I know. She wouldn't like seeing her older sister wail over nothing and be comforted by her oldest sister. Now would she?"

"No..."

Sawako gave Rarity a deep embrace. "I always tell my closest of kin these five simple things: Slow Down, Calm Down, Don't Worry, Don't Hurry, Trust the Process. What are those things I told you, Rarity?"

"Slow Down, Calm Down, Don't Worry, Don't Hurry, Trust the Process," she said, still sobbing but smiling.

"And everything will work out because you've got an older sister like me to fall back on. And I would love to personally visit your Carousel Boutique. Maybe I'll help you and Sweetie out. How about that?"

"Why yes...yes that would be wonderful. Because, after all, you are the best older sister I could ever have! Thank you, from the bottom of my heart," said Rarity with a squee, kissing Sawako on the cheek.

"My pleasure. And so, dear uncle, I have come full circle."

"Oh Celestia! That's so beautiful." sniffed Fluttershy making Rarity and Sawako break apart from their hug.

"Yes, well...please keep quiet about this in Ponyville darlings. I can't lose any clients." said Rarity.

"Cross our hearts, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in our eyes." said the others.

"Pika Pika!" said Charger, as if to say, "What they said, as usual!"

"Yike! Twitchatwitch!" cried Pinkie feeling a twitch in her tail.

"That means something is gonna fall from the sky." explained Fluttershy to those who don't know.

"Awwwwwwwww snapniks!" Rainbow Dash said, flying about. "What's happening!? What is gonna happen! Oh no!"

"This wasn't part of the plot, right?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"You said trust the process right, right? Dear Sister Sawako?" Rarity asked her.

"Well, of course."

"Oh my gosh, here we go," Spike said, munching on some popcorn, unaffected.

"And to think we were going to get some peace and quiet up in here," said Applejack.

"No kidding," replied Ui.

"If this crushes all alive, tell God that I love you, Mio!" Ritsu wailed before getting a headbump.

"Dream on, it can't be THAT bad!"

"Our camp is gonna be ruined, this isn't good," wailed Azusa.

"Slow down, calm down, don't worry, don't hurry, trust the process," Yui said to herself.

"This isn't the right time to trust the process, though, Yui-chan," Tsumugi said before getting a cookie from Pinkie. "Oooh, almond."

"Looook ooooout!" wailed Fluttershy. "Meep!"

"ALERT! ALERT! Space Time Rift detected!" said Synergy.

"I think that explains the twitchy tail," said Ritsu, who settled down immediately.

"What can you tell us about it Synergy?" asked Sawako.

"My scans tell me it has the same reading as the one the Ponies and Spike came through. I'm picking up an image now." the AI said.

"On screen." said Yui. A viewscreen that shows an image of Twilight's sensei appeared.

"IT'S PRINCESS CELESTIA!" exclaimed the others.

"She's here! She's finally here!" squealed Twilight Sparkle. "She's here, she's here, she's here! Ohhh, she's here..."

"Well don't just stand there, sugarcube, get everything set up," said Applejack, slightly perturbed.

"Already doing it," said Ui.

"Well done y'all."

"The moment of truth, our beacon of hope, is coming within the hour," Rarity said.

"About time, too," Rainbow Dash said, quickly cleaning the area up.

"I can't wait to meet Her Highness," Yui said.

"Pika!" exclaimed Charger as if to say, "Me too."

"Me three," added Azusa.

"Four!" added Sawako.

"Five on it, got it!" said Tsumugi.

"Another historic day, eh Mio?" asked Ritsu.

"She's going to have a lot of catching up to do," she replied.

"A lot, at that," said Twilight. "I've never felt this excited! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes..."

"Will you stop it with that already, hon?" Applejack shot back. "Look, here she is."

* * *

A big alicorn slowly descended down from the rift. "Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike, greetings to you all."

"Greetings, Princess Celestia," said the others, bowing down.

"Thank you. So, I am finally here. You may rise." They all did. "Hmmmm. So you all are enjoying yourselves in this dimension I take it."

Twilight was sobbing. "Princess Celestia...we missed you! We're glad you're finally here."

"It's an honor for you to be in our presence once again," Fluttershy added.

"A true honor, your Highness," Applejack added.

"And you have brought some familiar humans with you. Would you be kind to introduce yourselves?" Celestia asked the band.

"Absolutely, your Highness," said Sawako. "I am Sawako Yamanaka, the band manager of Hokago Tea Time and the former Sakuragaoka Girls' High School light music club advisor for them. This is the band."

"Your Highness, I am Yui Hirasawa, and I play guitar."

"Greetings, Princess Celestia. I am Mio Akiyama and I play the bass."

"What's up, your Highness, I am Ritsu Tainaka, one of your fans, and I play the drums!"

"I am honored to be in your presence, your highness. I am Tsumugi Kotobuki and I play keyboard."

"Your Highness, I am Azusa Nakano, the partner of Yui Hirasawa and I play guitar."

"And I am Ui Hirasawa, Yui's sister, your Highness and I also play guitar."

"Princess Celestia...WE ARE HOKAGO TEA TIME!" said the band as one.

"A wonderful introduction, thank you," Celestia said. "They are very cute, for humans."

"They are one of the finest rock bands in their dimension, Princess Celestia," said Twilight Sparkle. "They already performed here in this dimension, are signed to a record deal, are avid Pokémon trainers and have built strong bonds with us."

"Very nice. It pleases me to know that all of you are safe," Celestia said.

* * *

"ALERT! ALERT! Team Rocket in range!" said Synergy.

"Hmmm. Now I recall reading about this group from one of your letters Twilight. They're the bad guys, am I correct?" asked Celestia.

"Yes, your highness." said Twilight.

"How many?" asked Ritsu.

"My scanners tell me that there's only two. one male and one female. They seem to be walking around with a Nomal Type Pokémon." said Synergy.

"We'd better go check this out. Excuse us, your Highness." said Mio before she and the others went to where the three signals was coming from. Celesta flew with them so she can see them in action.

"Well. There they are." said Ritsu as they arrived at a hiding spot to see what they was dealing with.

"That's odd. Where have I seen them before?" asked Yui.

"I know. It was in their leader's files. These are the ones that give Ash a headache!" said Azusa.

"Oh. Those guys. Just what are they doing here?" asked Ui.

"Let's listen in," said Mio. "Here we go."

"Oh that twerp! We could have had his Pikachu by now but noooo! He had to send us blasting off again!" said the girl.

"You said it Jessie. That twerp is very stubborn right Meowth?" the man asked.

"Meeeeeowth! You said it, James. How about we stop for a while and go after this band called Hokago Tea Time? I mean, they got a Pikachu with them and da boss has put a 5000000 Pokedollar reward for them." said Meowth.

"We'll be set for life!" said Jessie. "I could be going on a fantastic vacation, a cruise! I can even pay the bills for the next few decades!"

"As for me, I can shag whatever woman I want because I have the big bucks. Oooh, look at me! I'm James, and I've got more swag that Rick," James said.

"He's dead, do you know that?" Meowth told him.

"But that's fine because I will still have more swag than him when we hit the jackpoooooot! YES! OH GOD YES!"

"Ugh. Meowth, you guys are a meowthful. At least the bill-paying idea was reasonable enough."

"This does not compute! No Pokémon has ever been known to talk like a human!" said Synergy.

"First time for everything, I reckon." said Applejack, chewing on another hayseed.

"So there's a reward out for us huh? Let's show these goofs you shouldn't count your money before you earn it!" said Mio before the team cut the trio off.

"Hey look youse guys! There's our ticket to easy street!" said Meowth.

"Oh and who do you think you are?" asked Mugi. James took out a rose before the trio went into an intro show.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! Dat's right!" The team sweatdropped at the whole performance.

"Three letter, y'all: W. T. H," Applejack told the others. "What The Hay."

"Most overrated cliché known to ponies," Fluttershy said.

"Hey you punks!" roared Rainbow Dash. "Your entrance is bad and you should feel bad!"

"1/10 for effort, 0/10 for effectiveness," Twilight said, checking it off.

"Oh, what comedy kings and queen," Rarity said in her backhanded, flipping her purple made. "Relatively speaking."

"Ahahahahahahaha, my sides have fused into the ponyverse!" Spike said, laughing his tail off. "Not just from this retarded skit, but from the plot-kicking that's gonna take place soon after to drive the plot of this epic crossover story!"

"Stop getting close to the fourth wall, Spike," Twilight warned him.

"Hey, the three of you," Spike said, still laughing, "why don't the three of you go get a REAL job?"

"But, this is our job," James said.

"And we do it well," added Jessie.

"And we get paid for it too, Meowth, you'd better believe it!" Meowth added.

"In peanuts! I guess this is what they mean by the cat coming out of the bag! Ahahahahahaha!" The others looked at Spike with confused looks. "Oh, the heck with you all, I'm gonna go back and pee myself from all this laughter." And he would be back in a bit.

"How is their success rate, Twilight?" asked Celestia with a slightly confused look.

"Zero. The biggest lie in this universe, so I've heard."

"Explains it all, then."

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF US LIKE THAT!" screamed Jessie.

"Well what do ya know? There's a banshee among them." teased Ritsu. "Hi, banshee! Awww, did the little kiddie chase you away? Want a lollipop?"

"THAT DOES IT! EKANS GET THEM!" screamed Jessie throwing a Pokeball.

"Ekans!" the snake like Pokémon said as it appeared.

"EEEK! A SNAKE!" screamed Twilight before she hid in a bush. Yui took out her Pokedex.

"EKANS THE SNAKE POKEMON: IT CURLS ITSELF UP IN A SPIRAL WHILE IT RESTS. THIS POSE ALLOWS IT TO QUICKLY RESPOND TO A FOE FROM ANY DIRECTION WITH A THREAT FROM ITS UPRAISED HEAD!"

"Ohhh boy, here we go," said Ritsu.

"We got our work cut out for us, y'all," said Applejack.

"Hey, I'm back," said Spike. "Too bad I don't have any popcorn to see this. And...Twilight, why are in the bushes."

"Spike...that is...that is?"

"Ooooh, that's one big Pokémon."

"Amazing how Spike is just watching this unfold," said Tsumugi.

"Really," Azusa added.

"Dear heavens, that is fearsome."

"Do you want me to intervene?" asked Celestia.

"We'll let you know," Rainbow Dash said. "We're fine for now."

"Pika!" Charger gasped, as if to say, "Massive!"

"Uh, Mio, why are you in a corner?" asked Ritsu.

"It's too...big..."

"You're beyond pathetic."

"Eeek! Aaaak Ooohk! Oooohk!" said Pinkie Pie, twitching in the style of St. Vitus Dance.

"Meep," Fluttershy said, hiding next to Twilight.

"I think we can handle this but we all have to work together," Sawako said, dragging the others out of hiding. "Trust the process! Let's go!"

"Koffing! Go help!" said James throwing a Pokeball.

"Koffing!" the Pokémon said as it appeared. Yui pointed her Pokedex at it.

"KOFFING THE POISON GAS POKEMON: GETTING CLOSE TO 1 WILL GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO OBSERVE, THROUGH ITS THIN SKIN, THE TOXIC GASES SWIRLING INSIDE. IT BLOWS UP AT THE SLIGHTEST STIMULATION!"

"Wow," Twilight said.

"It can do a lot," Applejack added.

"Keep your wits about you, guys!" Rainbow Dash added.

"Got it!" said Yui.

"Uggggh," Mio said, fainting again before being caught by Ritsu.

"Will you stop? It hasn't even attacked yet. And Pinkie! Stop it with the twitching!"

"I! Can't! Help! It!" Pinkie said, a prisoner of twitch.

"She is a prisoner of twitch," Mugi added. "She can't help it."

"The hay she can't!" exclaimed Rarity.

"Now we really have our work cut out for us."

"I'm here, I can help you guys out if you want," Celestia added.

"We're fine, Your Highness," Twilight said, levitating a spell book out of thin air. "What to do, what to do..."

Celestia sighed. "Suit yourselves."

"GET THEM!" ordered Jessie.

"Charger you're up!" said Yui.

"You too Hardtop!" said Azusa.

"Thundershock!"

"water Gun!"

"PIKAAAAAAAAA!" Charger screamed, delivering a shock to Ekans and Koffing.

"Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle," said Hardtop, delivering some jets fo water.

"Skull Bash!" Azusa said. After that attack, they were on their heels for a bit.

"Quick Attack!" said Yui. Charger rammed into Ekans and Koffing with pace and precision.

"Rapid Spin!" Azusa cried. And Ekans and Koffing were throttled some more. This was turning more one-sided than ever.

"Those are tough Pokémon!" said Meowth as Koffing and Ekans was tossed to where they was, making their trainers recall them.

"That's what you get for scaring my big sister!" said Yui.

"Unlike Yui-chan I never had a sister growing up. You scaring the one the fits into that role makes us mad!" said Azusa.

"AND YOU'RE GONNA PAY! NINJAGO!" both girls became human sized tornados and let the trio have it. Soon the dumbest members of Team Rocket was sent to the sky.

"Are those ladies or wildcats?" asked James.

"You know maybe it's better we keep after that twerp in the hat." said Jessie.

"I second dat." said Meowth.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"DING!" went the sound effect.

"WOAH DOGGIES! Remind me never to get a burr in YOUR saddles!" said Applejack as the two tornados turned back to Yui and Azusa.

"And you didn't need my assistance," Celestia added. "Takes a lot of pressure off of me. I'm impressed."

"It's safe to come out Twi-chan." said Yui. Twilight came out of bush teary eyed.

"Here we go again." said Sawako covering Spike's eyes.

"Okay," the dragon said.

"I never had a sister in my life aside from my in-law Princess Cadence," Twilight said, embraced by Azusa and Yui. "I only have a brother, Shining Armor. And they're married."

"Well," Yui said, tears also in her eyes, "Don't you want us to be a part of your family, too?"

"Aren't we already though, Yui?" whispered Azusa. "Twilight Sparkle, you're the best unicorn in all of Equestria. You're our guidepost. You make us both happy."

"I already have a sister in Ui, but I can always make room for one more," Yui said.

"And you will be the first one I have, Twilight," said Azusa, tears falling down.

"Yui-nee-chan...Azusa-nee-chan...I DON'T WANT YOU TWO TO EVER CHANGE!" Twilight cried, overjoyed at the fact that she had finally bonded with Azusa and Yui. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"We love you too, Twilight Sparkle," Yui and Azusa said in unison. "You are our Eternal Pony Sister."

"Thank you..." And Twilight Sparkle would remember this moment for the rest of her life.

"Looks like those dimwits dropped something." said Ritsu pointing to something that looks like wrapped candy on the ground.

"That's Rare Candy," said Synergy as she appeared in holo form.

"Huh?" asked the gang.

"The Rare Candy appears in the majority of Pokémon games," said Synergy "It is used to increase the level of any Pokémon by 1, thus saving the trainer from having to battle to raise their Pokémon. They can earn the level attack that they can learn at that level also.

"Each game carries a limited amount of Rare Candy. However, some players have used unorthodox methods to obtain as many as desired. This ranges from simple cheating (using an Action Replay or GameShark cheat device), to cloning. Although this is now not true, as in the 4th generation of games (Pearl and Diamond) Rare Candies can be bought from the Battle Tower but some people will still use the cheat to get Rare Candies even with being able to buy them. Rare Candy can also be obtained through the Ability Pickup."

"Now that a cheating way to grow up if you ask me," said Applejack before seeing Radar, Bruce and Lucky eat the candies. Soon they started to glow and change shape. "Oh Celestia, and just when I say that, y'all..."

"Amazing," Twilight said.

"Ooooooh!" Pinkie Pie squealed.

"Cool," said Rainbow Dash, experiencing a wingboner.

"Wow," Fluttershy said, also seeing her wings go up.

"This is an amazing discovery," Rarity said.

"So that's how it's done," Spike said.

"The mysteries of this universe fascinate me, Twilight," Celestia said looking around.

"You're highness, we've only been here for a number of months and we're already used to this," Yui said.

"Indeed you have."

"We have so much to tell you, but we will let our AI give you the details to make it faster," Azusa said.

"That is Synergy, correct?"

"Correct," Mugi added.

"I think I will learn quite a lot more from Miss Synergy on the dynamics of this dimension."

"You will definitely learn a lot," Sawako added.

"I hope so, Miss Yamanaka."

"Thank you for referring to me as that, your Highness."

"A pleasure."

"Rare Candy in a nutshell," Ritsu concluded.

"Highly addicting, too, and they end up evolving before our eyes," Mio added.

"Grovyle!" said Lucky once the white light was out.

"Combusken!" said Bruce.

"Marshtomp!" said Radar.

"I'm not getting any data from my Pokedex." said Yui.

"Nether am I." said Azusa.

"Mine's a blank too." said Mugi.

"Same here." said Ritsu.

"That's because of the fact that you 4 got your Pokedexs from Professor Oak. Who doesn't have any data on Pokémon from Hoenn yet. Only Kanto based Pokémon. Mio, Ui and Sawako on the other hand got theirs from Professor Birch so they don't have that handicap." said Synergy.

"I'll do it." said Sawako getting out her Pokedex. "Pokedex! The details, please."

"GROVYLE THE WOOD GECKO POKEMON AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF TREECKO: LEAVES GROW OUT OF ITS BODY. THEY HELP OBSCURE IT FROM ENEMIES WHILE IT IS IN A FOREST!"

"Oh my God, and look at the new attack it's about to demonstrate, Leaf Blade!" Sawako said, watching Lucky pick up a large leaf and turn it into a sword.

"Look at it go!" Twilight said as Lucky slashed through a number of makeshift targets with precision.

"I never thought I would see the day dinosaurs would turn leaves into cutlasses," Rarity noted.

"Screwy, ain't it?" Spike asked.

"What's with the cliché?" Azusa deadpanned.

"Couldn't help it, Azusa."

"Wow," Mio said with a whistle.

"When you eat that Rare Candy, crazy things happen," Ritsu noted.

"Exciting slash ability!" Pinkie squealed. "Go Lucky, go! Rah Rah Rah!"

"Do you want a cookie?" Mugi asked.

"Thank you!" Chocolate chip. Again.

"Let's take a look at this one," Sawako said, breaking out her Pokedex.

"COMBUSKEN THE YOUNG FOUL POKEMON AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF TORCHIC: IT LASHES OUT WITH 10 KICKS PER SECOND. ITS STRONG FIGHTING INSTINCT DRIVES IT TO KEEP UP ITS OFFENSIVE UNTILL THE FOE GIVES UP!"

"Oh Celestia!" Applejack gasped.

"Yes?"

"No, this is unbelievable what I'm seeing..."

"Oh my," Ui said. "This is no Chicken Dance this chicken of mine can do!"

Bruce leapt up and demonstrated his Double Kick on a number of targets.

"That ain't no chicken dance...that's there is a chicken-kickin' clinic!" Applejack exclaimed.

"The challenge, Mio: say that three times fast." A headbump. "What the hell!"

"Exactly. Baka!"

"Weheheheeeeeh," wailed Ritsu, whose headbump was the side of her head. Talk about being a head of the competition. In terms of stupidity and bad jokes, yes.

"Is the sky falling down yet, Ui?" asked Yui.

"It's just you, onee-chan."

"Ohhhh. Eheheheheh." The ponies and Celestia cracked up. Spike just put a claw to his forehead, disgusted.

"Aaaaaaand, time for this," Sawako said, checking Radar's new form.

"MARSHTOMP THE MUD FISH POKEMON AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF MUDKIP: ITS STRONG HIND LEGS LETS IT STAND UPRIGHT. BECAUSE IT WEAKENS IF ITS SKIN DRIES OUT, IT REPLENISHES FLUDS BY PLAYING IN MUD!"

"Naughtiest Pokémon known to ponies," Applejack snarked.

"Really?" Twilight asked her.

"Eeeyup."

"What's with you imitating your bro?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Can't help it, hon."

"I would never be seen flopping around in mud," Rarity said, flipping her mane. "Unless it's health spa mud."

"I would," said Spike.

"That's because you're a dragon," Fluttershy said.

"But it's fun!"

"Of course it is, Spike," said Pinkie, taking the high road.

"So this is my evolved Radar, huh?" said Mio, holding her Marshtomp.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Ritsu added.

"Sure is," Ui said.

"Adorable, even!" said Yui.

"And evolved," Azusa added.

"There are a few more new Pokémon I just learned," said Celestia.

"You learn something every day, don't you, Princess Celestia?" asked Twilight.

"Yes, even your teacher learned something new, too."

"Well, plan is simple. We better train for two more weeks so we can be sure our Pokémon are used to their bodies." said Mio. The others agreed and went back to the cabin.

* * *

"This a pretty good spread you have here," said Celestia, levitating a plate of pasta before taking her time to enjoy the fresh flavors of pesto and parmesan, flavors that are foreign in Equestria. "I've never tried this before it's good."

"Since our arrival, your Highness, everyone's been on a vegetarian menu," Applejack added. "I decided to throw in some apple pie on the side."

"Applejack showed me her style of baking it and it's a little bit better than mine's!" added Ui.

"Sweet Apple Acres Apple Pie is the best!" Ritsu said, raising a stein of apple cider.

"Thank y'all kindly," Applejack said, smug like a rug. "It's my granny's secret recipe."

"Ooooh," the girls said.

"So, what I heard from our own dimension is that Toki Onjouji won the 2channel Anime Saimoe Tournament?" Mio asked Spike.

"I saw her make her speech. She look just like you, Yui, only with blue eyes and bigger boobs!" Spike noted. The others looked at Spike with shaded faces, their hands forming fists. "Sorry! I'm sorry, Yui!"

"Learn to be considerate of other people's busts, Spike," Rarity said.

"I'm sorry, Rarity!"

"Ease up, Spike," Rarity said, giving her significant dragon other a hug.

"Awwww, gee, thanks Rarity..."

"Who is this Toki Onjouji woman again?" Celestia asked.

"She plays a sport we humans call mahjong," Yui said. "Toki has a special ability that allows her to anticipate her opponents' move but at a cost to her health."

"And she was heroic enough in her defeat in the National Semifinals that she earned the role of leading Japan's moe concerns," Ritsu added.

"Hmmmm," Celestia added. "I have to study the mechanics of that sport. Perhaps it might interest the citizens of Canterlot."

"The Japanese variety of the sport is as popular in Japan as poker is popular in a lot of parts of our dimension," said Azusa.

"Mmmmm...table games seem to be all the rage in their dimension, am I right, Twilight?"

"Indeed, your Highness," she replied.

And at the rehearsal room, Princess Celestia felt...like Cadence in terms of youth. "This is so exciting!" said Celestia as the girls checked their gear. "A very impressive setup by your riders, Twilight."

"Yes it is. They do this as a profession."

"Where's Mio?" asked Yui, putting on Gitah.

"Offhand hiding. This is the first time we're performing for royalty." said Ritsu.

"Did I make her nervous?" asked Celestia.

"Not really your highness. Mio's just shy. This is like our debut all over again." said Ritsu.

"I'll find her." said Fluttershy flying off. "Be right back..."

"Ugh...this kills..." said Mio, hiding in a part of the forest, about five kilometers from the rehearsal room. "I don't want to do this...I don't want to do this..."

"There you are, Mio-onee-chan," Fluttershy said flying over. "What's wrong?"

She was trembling, and trembling back. "I can't perform for her Highness...I'm gonna mess up!"

"Don't be silly. Princess Celestia one of the fairest, most gentle alicorns in all of Equestria. She will not judge you on mistakes like missing a note if it happens. Besides, aren't you a professional? Would true professionals put themselves under so much unneeded pressure?"

"Fluttershy..." Mio wailed.

"And besides, I am your sister, remember? I wouldn't want a member of my own family not want to do something that they are talented at doing to begin with, right?"

"Fluttershy!" Mio cried on her pony's shoulder.

"Ease up, Mio-nee-chan. Let's go back to the rehearsal room. As your manager said, trust the process. Let's go."

"Thank you, Fluttershy," Mio said, getting on board.

"Hang on tight, dear sister," she said as the two of them flew back.

"Oyyyyyy! You all right, Mio-chan?" asked Yui when the girl in question came in and strapped on her bass.

"Yep. Fuwa Fuwa Time guys." said Mio.

"This song, your Highness, Princess Celestia, is our bread and butter," Yui said. "This is Fuwa Fuwa Time. Ricchan!"

"1, 2, 3!" A few riffs, and the song began.

* * *

_"When I look at you my heart always goes thump, thump_

_Like a marshmallow my swaying feelings are light and fluffy_

_Even though I'm continuously looking at your diligent profile_

_You don't notice_

_Even if it's just a dream I can close the distance between the two of us_

_O God please_

_Give me Dream Time just between the two of us?_

_Holding my favorite bunny I go to sleep again tonight?_

_Light and fluffy time, Light and fluffy time, Light and fluffy time_

_Impulsively my heart throbs painfully again today_

_Reading too much into your dry smile I Overheat!_

_Someday your serious face that I witnessed before_

_Will come floating along even if I close my eyes_

_Because it's okay in a dream I want Sweet time between just the two of us_

_O God why_

_Is it painful to fall head over heels in love during Dream night_

_If I take out my precious teddy bear I wonder if I will be fine tonight?_

_If I show a little courage_

_And talk naturally_

_I wonder if anything will change_

_I feel like that but…_

_But that's the hardest part_

_How do I find a chance to talk_

_Y'know by the time I think about what to say it's completely unnatural_

_Oh geez, no! Time to sleep, sleep, sleep~!_

_O God please_

_Just this once please give me Miracle time_

_If I could say it smoothly, afterward…something or another will change_

_Light and fluffy time, Light and fluffy time, Light and fluffy time..."_

* * *

"So this is the music you have been telling me about, right Twilight?" asked Celestia, clapping her hooves.

"Yes, your Highness, this is the HTT sound we have been touting in my letter to you. It's effervescent, uplifting, and exciting."

"Mmmm. Girls?"

"Yes?" asked Mio, slightly surprised.

"Would you like to play another song?"

"Let's play Fude Pen," Mio said to the band.

"This song, your Highness, is one that my partner Yui wrote..."

"Partner?" asked Celestia.

"The members of this band do what we would call filly-fooling, your Highness," Applejack clarified.

"Takes courage to do something out of the ordinary like that," Celestia said, taking the high road.

"This song is called Fude Pen Ball Pen," Azusa said. "Ritsu!"

"1, 2, 3!" A few notes, and the song began.

* * *

_"Calligraphy Pen FU FU_

_Shivering FU FU_

_My first greeting card to you_

_Throbbing Passion_

_Overflowing Action_

_Maybe it's totally forced_

_Imagining your smile_

_I want to show you my good points_

_Tightly grasping on to my enthusiasm_

_I'll make you turn your head around!_

_Put in your love smoothly, okay? Well, let's start writing!_

_I wish this happiness could be intertwined with you who I accepted_

_Show me a spinning dream, okay? The letters are dancing_

_Do your best Calligraphy Pen; You've come this far_

_I'm really serious!_

_Calligraphy Pen FU FU_

_Maybe it's impossible FU FU_

_You might get broken but_

_Handwriting is your mission_

_It's really hot; this tension_

_Printing is just boring_

_Touching and stopping_

_This throbbing is really love, right?_

_From here on out I'm still counting on you, okay?_

_Decorate every single word!_

_The frolicking letters are sparkling! Look, it's so polished_

_If only I could reach straight towards your heart_

_The flowing loci are glittering! Until it dries,_

_Wait a second Calligraphy Pen; Sorry Ballpen_

_Have a good night_

_I'm really serious!_

_Imagining your smile_

_I want to show you my good points_

_Tightly grasping on to my enthusiasm_

_I'll make you turn your head around!_

_Put in your love smoothly, okay? Well, let's start writing!_

_I wish this happiness could be intertwined with you who I accepted_

_Show me a spinning dream, okay? The letters are dancing_

_Do your best Calligraphy Pen; You've come this far_

_I'm really serious!"_

* * *

"That is a marvelous, catchy melody," Celestia said, impressed. "Well done, girls."

"Thank you," they all said.

"You may all be dismissed."

"Were you impressed, your Highness?" Pinkie Pie.

"More than. They are as advertised."

The band exchanged high-fives to each other before putting away their instruments in the rehearsal room.

"Such an eventful day." said Celestia as she and Spike was at the lake.

"Yeah, wasn't it? I mean, it's always a blast with these girls, that's for sure, your Highness." said Spike.

"I can see why. Take a letter for my sister please Spike?" asked Celestia. Spike nodded and got ready.

* * *

_"Dear Sister, Princess Luna,_

_I have finally arrived here in the dimension where the Mane 6 and my top student, Twilight Sparkle, are residing. I have witnessed and heard the music of the band known as Hokago Tea Time, and they have impressed me so much that I am wondering if one day, they will perform in our dimension, Equestria. I also learned about a number of things regarding these things called Pocket Monsters, or Pokémon. They can evolve through the use of consuming special candy that increases their so-called fighting level, and they evolve. _

_I met a few members of the syndicate known as Team Rocket, who should be considered in the same light as the Changelings, Queen Chrysalis and Discord in terms of intentions. I also learned of a mysterious whirlwind technique called Ninjago, a human tornado attack that can be used to distract or defeat an opponent. I tried the cuisine that humans concoct and it is no different than what is served in Canterlot. Finally, I have learned that the Mane 6 have formed deep bonds with their riders. I strongly recommend that you do not disclose this to the residents of Ponyville or Canterlot or other parts of Equestria, lest there be unrest and untold chaos in our dimension._

_Do not keep our realm in darkness for too long, I will look to return and bring back the day soon. Until then, stay the course, dear sister. Give my regards to Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, who is performing the administrative duties in my absence. Take care._

_Your esteemed sister,_

_Princess Celestia."_

* * *

Spike sent the letter on its way. "All done!"

"And I have an idea, too," Celestia said. "Please tell all the ponies and all the members of the band to gather around."

"Yes, ma'am!" he said. Within minutes, the entire party was gathered around.

"I was so impressed by your performance that I have great news to tell you."

"What is it?" Yui asked.

"I am sending your back to your dimension, Hokago Tea Time!"

"YEAAAAAH!" the band said, hugging each other, in tears.

"Finally!" Mio wailed. "Ritsu, give me a hug! I can't believe it! It's actually happening! It's actually...happening!"

"It was only a matter of time," Ritsu said.

"We're coming back? We're coming back to our world?" Azusa said. "Does this mean we can stop being Pokémon trainers?"

"Not really, you're just able to go to travel between dimensions," Celestia noted.

"Awwww," the band said.

"But we really like being Pokémon trainers, too!" said Mio.

"This is great," Mugi said. "We go home to our dimension during the night, and during the day we all head back to the realm of the show. It's like a job now!"

"So we get to also see the human dimension too?" Applejack said.

"I can't wait to go flying over Tokyo!" Rainbow Dash said.

"And I thought Ponyville was big," Fluttershy said.

"Even bigger," Rarity squealed.

"This is really happening," Twilight Sparkle said. "We get to travel in three different dimensions! This is so cool!"

"Oh wow! I've never seen Japan in real life!" Pinkie said before receiving a cookie from Mugi.

"Are you all ready to come home, Hokago Tea Time?" Celestia asked the girls.

"YES, MA'AM!" they all said.

"Are you ready to go on a new adventure, Mane 6?"

"YES, YOUR HIGHNESS!" the ponies said.

"Are you ready, Twilight Sparkle?" she asked her noble student.

"Always, your Highness."

"And you, Spike?"

"Let's do this!" he said, pumping his claws.

"Very well. Here we go..." Celestia closed her eyes and her horn lit up. Everyone was enveloped in a huge flash of light.

* * *

Nodoka was fast asleep, on the couch. The DVR was already off, and she was too lazy to go to her bed. Too tired, too everything. The good news was that Sunday was coming and that she wouldn't need to attend any class. Kohei was busy doing training for another meet.

But mostly, Nodoka was asleep. Then the doorbell rang. "Huh? What the hell?" she groaned as she slowly walked over to the door. She slowly opened the door. "Hello?"

"Hello, Nodoka," said seven women and seven ponies outside in unison. Nodoka fainted. They all rushed to her aid. "Are you all right? HANG IN THERE, NODOKA!" They. Were. Back.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 18**


	19. Tea Time With The Master

**Poke-ON!**

**Chapter 19:**

**Tea Time With The Master**

* * *

Nodoka Manabe was stone cold, but her mind was going 500 kilometers a minute. "As if buying those pony plushies, that Ultimate Madoka plushie and that Ribbon Homura plushie wasn't bad enough...now everyone comes back when I least expect them to come back," Nodoka thought while unconscious. "Someone just kill me now..."

"I told you we should've called first!" said Azusa Nakano as the rest of them gathered around Nodoka, trying to wake her up.

"Dummy's fault!" said Mio Akiyama, giving Ritsu Tainaka a headbump.

"You know how hard it is to find a phone at rush hour?" Ritsu whined.

"Yeah. And our cell phones are out of power," said Ui Hirasawa.

"Not my fault we couldn't get any bars in the Pokémon World," said Sawako Yamanaka, the band manager.

"Nodoka-chan? are you alright?" asked Yui Hirasawa, trying to wake her childhood friend up.

"Pika Pika," said Charger going over to where the girl in question is, as if to say, "Let me try something."

"Charger said he's going to try." said Fluttershy.

"But how can he-? Never mind!" said Applejack seeing Charger's cheeks spark.

Charger with the shock treatment..."PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"YEOW!" screamed Nodoka jerking up.

"Are you alright Nodoka-chan?" asked Yui.

"Oh God! Now I know what wires feel like!" said a dazed Nodoka before shaking her head to get the cobwebs out of it. "Yui? Is that really you?"

"Of course is me Nodoka-chan. Who else would I be?" asked Yui.

"Prove it!" said Nodoka.

"Well there's this one time when we was kids. I recall I was fishing for crawfish till I had my bucket filled up all the way. I figured I need to have a bigger home for them so I borrowed your bathtub." said Yui.

"Why would you do that?" Applejack asked her.

"I've never seen crawfish in real life," Fluttershy noted.

"That's something new," said Princess Celestia.

"I'm with you on that, your Highness," added Twilight Sparkle.

"That logic I just don't get," Rainbow Dash said, annoyed.

"That is gross," Rarity said, sticking her tongue out.

"I like crawfish," Spike noted.

"Wow, what a story!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Yui!" said Nodoka tearing up. "IT IS YOU! Everyone, welcome back home!"

"Nodoka, it wouldn't be long, but we're back," Mio said, giving Nodoka a hug.

"You thought we were going to be stuck in that show forever, huh?" Ritsu said, consoling Nodoka, sniffling.

"Good things come to those who wait. We missed being in the real world," Tsumugi Kotobuki said to her.

"I bet you missed us, huh, Nodoka-sempai?" asked Azusa.

"Yeah, I did..."

"We missed you too, Nodoka-chan," said Yui's sister Ui. The girls gave Nodoka a group hug.

"Awwww, that feels so good! So awesome! I thought I would never see you guys again," Nodoka said, still brushing away a tear while smiling. "Thank you for returning. I really did want you guys to come back. And you brought some ponies as well."

"Nodoka-chan, this is Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. They are the Mane 6, and next to them is Princess Celestia. They helped us get back here."

"Thank you, dear ponies," Nodoka said to the horses.

"You're welcome," said the Mane 6, saluting her.

'And it's times like these I'll always treasure,' thought Celestia.

"So what are you guys gonna do now?" asked Nodoka.

"Well first we should check in with the cops. I'm sure by now there must be 1 heck of a search party going on. Not sure they'll buy our story..."

"Don't be so sure. They caught the guys that made the device before it was put in the evidence room."

"Ok. Now we know that's over with after we check in with the cops we should check in with our families. They must've been worried sick."

"Then we'll meet up at Master Wu's dojo at JWU. Nodoka-chan could call up the rest of our friends so they can meet us there," said Yui.

"Then we can show the ponies around before we head back," said Ritsu.

"Could you guys wait two weeks? I'm almost done with med school and I could join you once I get my degree." said Nodoka.

"Sure. Come on gang." said Yui leading the others out. "Bye, Nodoka-chan!"

'This is gonna be so cool!" thought Nodoka before she called the girls that have watched their friends' adventures all this time.

* * *

At Japan Women's University, a dojo was erected. This was the office and dormitory of Master Wu, one of the most prominent faculty members of the campus.

"This is realm right Nodoka?" asked Kana Yoshii.

"As sure as I'm standing here," said Nodoka.

"I almost gave up hope on seeing Ojou-sama again!" said Sumire Saitou.

"Don't think like that," said Jun Suzuki, snacking on yet another donut. "You know better."

"You bet! I mean, those girls can take care of themselves, right?" said Nao Okuda.

"They've always been that way," said Megumi Sokabe. "No denying that."

"Tell me about it," said Akira Wada.

"I agree," Sachi Hayashi concurred.

"Me too," said Ayame Yoshida, flipping through her iPad.

"Same here." said Kana.

"Ditto." said Chiyo Hirose.

"Well, seeing Nodoka here I can see we're at the right place." said a Voice from the air. The group looked up and saw Celestia.

'Nodoka was telling the truth!' thought the girls before they bowed to her as she landed.

"Well. Such well-mannered girls. You may rise," said Celestia. The girls did so.

"Your Highness. As president of the light music club during Hokago Tea Time's starting days here I would like to be the first to welcome you to Japan Women's University." said Kana.

"Thank you. Now I know Nodoka but I would like to meet you if you don't mind." said Celestia.

"Kana Yoshii, your Highness."

"I am Akira Wada, your Highness."

"Sachi Hayashi, your Highness."

"Chiyo Hirose, your Highness."

"Jun Suzuki, a good friend of Azusa Nakano and Ui Hirasawa, your Highness."

"Megumi Sokabe, a close friend of Nodoka and a patron of Mio Akiyama, your Highness."

"Nao Okuda, a close friend of Azusa, Jun, Ui and Sumire Saitou, your Highness."

"And I am Sumire Saitou, a servant of Lady Tsumugi Kotobuki of the Kotobuki combine, your Highness."

"Mmmmm. Well, it's nice to meet all of you," said Celestia.

"Hey gang, what's up?" said Ritsu as she came over riding Rainbow Dash.

"Wow, this place is so cool! A world full of humans! I love Japan!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"P-P-Pinkie! P-p-please stop skipping!" cried Mugi riding Pinkie who was skipping yet again.

"Sorry about that." And she went back to a normal walking pace.

"See? I told you this place has lots of animals," said Mio riding Fluttershy.

"You are absolutely right, dear sister," her ride replied.

"I almost forgot how beautiful it was here," said Ui riding Applejack.

"My first time here, and these parts are blowin' mah mind," she replied.

"It seems like almost yesterday," said Yui as she and Azusa rode Twilight.

"Same here," Azusa said.

"I am reading a guide on the history of this campus and it does have a rich history. The mysteries of human societies," Twilight mused.

"I'm just glad to be here at last. Your stories of this place doesn't do it justice." said Sawako as she and Spike rode Rarity.

"I love this world! This is great!" Spike exclaimed, looking around.

"Clean surroundings, sociable residents, nothing objectionable," Rarity noted. "Par for the course."

"Hello there," Celestia said to the Mane Six, walking in. "I just met some of Nodoka's other friends. Seem to be a nice network here."

"Whoa!" Sachi exclaimed. "Please tell me this is true!"

"It is true," Kana deadpanned.

"Hi there," Pinkie said to Sumire.

"So cute," she gasped. Pinkie simply smiled, causing Sumire to bounce around, gesticulating.

"And to think I've seen everything," Akira said.

"Wow," Chiyo added. "These are the ponies from that show!"

"That's right," a smug Jun said.

"Cool stuff," Nao said. "The Mane 6 right?"

"That's us," said Twilight Sparkle. "My name is Twilight Sparkle."

"I'm Applejack, pleasure to meet y'all."

"Rainbow Dash. I love this campus, and I love you all."

"Pinkie Pie is here, and she is loving Japan. Hello everybody!"

"The name is Rarity. Impressive place you have here."

"My name is Fluttershy. I love animals."

"And I'm Spike. I help send letters to different places on behalf of the Mane 6. And Twilight's my boss, so to speak."

"I guess...you can say that," Twilight said, embarrassed.

"Glad to meet you wonderful ponies who can speak our tongue," Ayame replied. "I'm Ayame Yoshida. And this is Sachi Hayashi, Nao Okuda, Jun Suzuki, Sumire Saitou, Megumi Sokabe, Akira Wada, Chiyo Hirose and Kana Yoshii."

"Pleased to meet all of you."

"Well, let's go inside." said Sawako about to cross the gate only to be stopped by Mio.

"Not yet. The yard is full of robot guards and lots of traps. Master Wu is the type of guy that keeps his guard up every day so only those who can get past all that or have an invite can enter." she warned.

"Ready?" asked Yui, getting off Twilight. The others got off their rides.

"Let's show you how we do our martial arts," Azusa said to the ponies. "Sit back and watch."

Mio led the charge. "One...two...three!" And with a roar, they dashed off. A roundhouse kick from Mio took down three in a second. A few finger punches from Yui took down three more. Ritsu's hundred-hand slap blasted down four more. Tsumugi's spinning helicopter kick destroyed five more. Ui laid her roundhouse kick on three more. And Azusa's flying kicks took down the rest. All in the space of five minutes. The ponies clapped their hooves. The security guards were confused as to what was going on but were helpless to stop it.

"That was easy," Mugi said.

"And in five minutes, a new record," Ritsu added.

"I see your skills have not wavered my daughters." a wise old voice said from the shadows. An old man stepped into the light. He had medium-length grey hair, a shirt, a yellow vest, blue jeans and a staff, to go with his prescription glasses. This was Master Wu, and he looked like the usual tenured professor from JWU.

"Sensei." said the girls bowing to him. Only to be bopped on their heads by his staff.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST WU TELL YOU TO ALWAYS BE PREPARED BEFORE GOING ON A QUEST?" Wu bellowed.

"Sorry sensei!" said the girls.

"1 MORE THING! YOU MUST ALLOW THESE PONY WHIPPERSNAPPPERS TO JOIN IN TAKING DOWN MY GUARDS TO PROVE THEIR WORTHINESS OF WU'S PRESENCE! WU HAS NO TIME FOR CUTE-LOOKING SPECTATORS WHO DO NOTHING! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes sensei!" said the girls.

"1 MORE THING! TO RETURN TO THIS WORLD WITHOUT FINISHING YOUR BUSINESS IN THE OTHER WORLD IS AGAINST EVERYTHING WU HAS TAUGHT YOU! YOU MUST RECTIFY THIS IMMEDIATELY OR YOU WILL BE ALLOWED IN WU'S PRESENCE NO LONGER!"

"Yes sensei!" said the girls.

"My goodness! And I thought Cranky Doodle Donkey was the only one that's grumpy." said Fluttershy.

"He does have a point with not finishing the business on Poke-ON!," Twilight noted.

"Does he even have a wife to keep him tethered?" Rainbow Dash wondered, annoyed.

"Oh leave the old pervert alone, he just want to make himself feel better even if he really isn't," Rarity scoffed.

"Maybe we should have helped them in taking down the guards," Fluttershy noted.

"I think we would be getting in the way," Pinkie Pie said. "He reminds me of my father before I changed him..."

"I'm with you on your opinion, Twilight," Spike said.

"1 MORE THING! Oh. We have guests." said Wu.

"Yes sensei!" said the girls.

"You want to let them in? Yes? THEN GO CLEAN THE DOJO UP!" ordered Wu. In a flash, the dojo was clean.

"All done sensei!" panted Yui. The master martial artist checked all over.

"Very good." said Wu before turning off the traps and calling off the guards. "You may enter now!" The rest of the gang came in.

"Thank you for allowing us in our presence, Master Wu," said Nodoka.

"Good afternoon, Sensei," said Kana, Chiyo, Sumire, Nao, Ayame, Akira, Jun and Sachi.

"Good afternoon to you all ladies," said the Master. "And these are the spectating ponies that should have joining my students in proving themselves. Would you be kind in introducing yourselves?"

Celestia did the honors. "Master Wu, greetings to you, I am Princess Celestia of Equestria, and this is my delegation from the said dimension, who are also the rides of your students. Introduce yourselves, Mane 6."

"Twilight Sparkle."

"Applejack."

"Rainbow Dash."

"Pinkie Pie."

"Fluttershy."

"Rarity."

"And I'm Spike," the dragon said, waving.

"An honor to meet all of you." said Wu bowing "Come. Let us go inside for tea."

-OOO-

"So I hear that you have pushed a button a while back that sent you to the Pokémon universe, I take it?" Wu said, sipping his tea.

"That is correct, Sensei," Yui replied.

"I found out about that Easy button, made some calls, and had a number of people arrested. They happened to be fans of these two shows called Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Saki, if I recall."

"That is news to us, Sensei," Ritsu said.

"I am not sure why such low-minded people would go to such distances to damage their own standing in this society. It pains me to even think anything of such sub-human beings."

"You missed us, didn't you Sensei?" Mio asked him.

"Indeed, I did. I was wailing in my own dojo, my head against the walls. Bonk! Bonk! And bonk! I wondered if I would ever see my bestest students of this university return to greet their teacher of the finest martial arts in the world. So yes, I did miss you."

"Well, we're here," Mugi said, giving Master Wu a hug.

"Thank you, my child. I am very pleased and humbled by your return. And these ponies you have brought have done their part in returning you back to this world, is that correct?"

"Princess Celestia used her horn to send us back here," Azusa said.

"Without the Mane 6, we would still be stuck in the Pokémon dimension," Ui added.

"The power to travel from one dimension to another, one universe to another. They say such an occult is absolutely impossible. That theory is now crushed like rolling stones that gather moss."

"This tea's pretty good, Master," Applejack said. "Really tasty."

"It is a number infusion that I concocted. A combination of the dojo's green tea and apple cider. It has become a popular iced beverage across campus, and the residents of this dojo produce bottles and bottles of it after classes and training concludes."

"Very good stuff. And a wonderful place you have here," Rarity remarked.

"This place rocks," Spike added.

"Thank you very much, both of you," Master Wu said, bowing.

"So Master Wu, I was wondering. Why did you take a band of six members under your wing?" asked Twilight.

"I was hoping the question would come up. Follow me," said Wu leading the gang to a room with storytelling wall pictures.

"That looks like me!" said Celestia.

"Yes it is. 1000 years ago, my forefather made spinjutsu alongside five others." said Wu.

"Spinjutsu?" asked Celestia before getting bopped on the head.

"QUESTIONS AFTER STORY!" shouted Wu.

"How dare you bop the princess like that!" said Twilight before getting bopped as well.

"AND THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU!" shouted Wu.

"It's all right Twilight. Remember where we are." said Celestia before thinking 'Just try it if you are ever in Canterlot! I dare you!'

"Now to answer, Spinjutsu is a technique that turns the user into a mini tornado." said Wu showing a picture.

"I thought it was called ninja go." said Celestia before getting bopped again.

"THAT IS THE CHANT USED TO POWER IT UP!" shouted Wu.

"Oh. Sorry about that." said Celestia before grumbling about moody old warriors.

"Anyway, the first Masters learned this art to fight off a great evil that was not revealed to me in detail during my lifetime. But it did exist. Now the Masters not only had this art, they also had the power of nature. Each one is a master of an element. Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, Thunder, and Forest." said Wu.

"Interesting history," said Kana.

"Cool," said Ayame.

"That's very nice stuff there," Spike said.

"Impressive," Fluttershy said.

"Spinjutsu and ninja go...if I had those skills, I could finish off a harvest in minutes!" Applejack said.

"Mesmerizing," Akira added.

"DO NOT BOUNCE AROUND IN MY DOJO!" Master Wu said to Pinkie Pie, who stopped before getting bopped.

"Sorry," she said.

"This is a room I have never seen in my life," Jun said. "I suppose the university was smart enough to build this."

"I can understand why we are domesticated in the human world, but such behavior from this old man would not sit well in Ponyville," Twilight said to the Mane 6.

"Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, Thunder, and Forest...straight out of a movie," Rainbow Dash grinned.

"The battle between the evil one and the six Warriors of Virtue have been so great that a rift of time and space opened and they ended up in a world of talking ponies." said Wu.

"EQUESTRIA!" shouted the others.

"Yes. The Evil one was weakened but at the cost of 5 of the warriors. Only my forefather and a Kindly Pony Princess who controlled the Sun and the Moon was able to finish the job and sealed him away." said Wu.

"I can't believe I forgot about this. Oh. I recall having a headcold that day," said Celestia.

"That was you?" Twilight said to her.

"Yes, that was me?"

"That is AWESOME!" said the girls.

"Yes, that was indeed me."

"So you ARE that old after all..." Pinkie Pie said.

"Way to change the course of history," Rainbow Dash.

"Historic," Azusa gasped.

"This is no ordinary alicorn, everypony and everybody," Spike said to all of them.

"My gosh," Rarity said, mesmerized.

"You actually did all of that?" Fluttershy said, tears falling down from her eyes. "That takes a lot of courage to do, you know, your Highness."

"Amazing facts, y'all," added Applejack.

"The nature powers are kept into six swords which was scattered throughout that land before my forefather was sent back to this world." said Wu.

"So why are you training us?" asked Yui.

"The evil one is about to reform. In the world where this cute fellow came from." said Wu pointing to Charger who peeked out of Twilight's mane.

"Pika?" asked Charger, as if to say, "You mean me and my world?"

"The best way to fight him is to work well as a team. The way you six perform has told me there is no other teamwork as fine as yours." said Wu making the girls blush.

"I can attest to that." said Twilight.

"Yui, you are free-spirited and optimistic, boundless in your wish to be the best, and you flow with the changing times. Your Element is Wind." said Wu

"Wow!" said Yui.

"Mio, you possess a unique calm and stillness to your pursuits in life, and for that...Your Element is Water." said Wu.

"I guess that's right." said Mio.

"Ritsu. As a drummer, you bring power, energy, finesse and passion to the concerns of your friends and those you love. Your Element is Thunder." said Wu.

"Natch!" said Ritsu before getting bopped again.

"Tsumugi. Your humbleness and willingness to help others makes you one with those who are not as privileged as you are. Your Element is Earth." said Wu.

"If you say so." said Mugi.

"Azusa. Your perseverance and burning desire to defend those who you hold dear drives you and makes you who you are. Your Element is Fire." said Wu.

"That does fit." said Azusa.

"And Ui. Your peace of mind and even temper will never change, and you are strong and resolved like an evergreen. Your Element is Forest," said Wu.

"I will not let you down sensei." said Ui.

"True. Now tell me. How did your families take your trip?" asked Wu.

"Well, mom and dad were telling me and Ui that they missed us, and that they were surprised that the show that was on the air was actually us," Yui said.

"Same thing for my mom," said Mio. "They thought that I was dead. There was even a cenotaph at my family's graveyard plot. Very creepy."

"They thought I was a ghost, at least Satoshi thought so," said Ritsu. "But I told them what happened. And when I showed them the Poke-ON! site and the Easy Button incident, they believes me."

"Sumire was crying when I returned home," said Mugi, causing Sumire to blush. "Dad wondered where I had gone. I told him I was stuck in a show and I came back. He told me that as long as I was safe and I didn't put myself in a bad situation, I could so whatever I wanted."

"Mom and Dad and I had a good laugh over what transpired the past few months," Azusa said. "But they were really concerned about how Yui was treating me. I told them that Yui and I are enjoying our life together, and they didn't have any problems with whatever we wanted to do, so long as we didn't regret it down the road."

"Hmmmm. As I expected. Now before you return to the Pokémon World, you must first visit Equestria so you can get your swords. This artifact can led you to them." said Wu giving Yui an object. It was a stone circle with the letters HTT interlocked. On the circle were Japanese writing, saying "Friendship is Moe!"

"Friendship is Moe, huh? Okay, thanks sensei." said Yui.

"It's been a long day. I must meditate. SO NO ONE BOTHER ME!" ordered Wu before going to his room and slamming the door.

"I don't think I will allow him to stay in Canterlot with that behavior," Celestia said. "If he does conduct himself like that, he will be expelled."

"If he hits my head, he's toast," Rainbow Dash said. "I don't care how old he is, he's asking for a fight."

"Don't slam the door, we're not coming back here anyway you old geezer!" Rarity said with a pout.

"Not cool. This is one of those times where the student has to beat the master," Spike said.

"He tries to visit the library in Ponyville, the door will be slammed back, and a spell will be cast," Twilight said. "Spike, make a note that if this Master Wu person tries to pay a visit, he will not be allowed access based on this."

"Done," Spike said.

"He really needs to get out more; I wonder if he has any more years left on his contract with life," Fluttershy music.

"Not a lot, I don't think. To show my appreciation for that, I'll bounce around," Pinkie Pie said.

"Bounce away," the others shot back.

"Thank you!"

"There goes Master Wu, meditating away," Ayame said.

"I wonder if a lot of students have been dropping his class because of his tendency to incite fighting between him and his students," Kana added.

"I never had this bellend as my teacher and I'm glad that has been the case," Chiyo said.

"Serious business for serious martial art instructors," Sachi said.

"He'd better be meditating and not looking at porn because if that is the case, I will report that to the administration," Akira added.

"Master Wu looks down on pornography," Yui reminded her.

"People can be good liars. You can't trust people these days."

"True," Azusa added.

"Guys who are not Master Wu's student, make it a note to slam the door at his face if he visits you," Kana said to the others.

"Got it," the others said.

"Keep an even keel everyone," Sawako said to them. "I would remind him to conduct himself properly or he will not be allowed in my house."

"Pika pika," Charger said to everyone. "Pika?"

"Oooh, Charger is saying that if he bopped me, the dojo would have been destroyed and he would be burned to a crisp," said Fluttershy. "And he wanted me to translate for you."

"Ohhhhhh," said the others.

"Well, good thing he covered his tail," Applejack mused. "He knows who to bop and who not to bop."

* * *

The gang left the dojo and headed over to the adjacent courtyard. 'After all these years I still love coming out here.' thought Ui as Applejack came up to her carrying a hatbox not knowing the others followed her while hidden.

"There you are Ui. I got a present for y'all." she said. Ui opened the box to see a hat made just like her ride's with a few extra details. The logo of the band was printed on the brim as well as an apple logo, and there was a red ribbon that resembled what celebrity magical girl Homura Akemi now wears to work. Also on the hat was a shiny thick yellow ribbon that graced the middle of the hat, giving it an effeminate touch.

"Oh my. It's beautiful!" said Ui putting the hat on. She replaced her yellow ribbon with the red ribbon and wore it the way Homura wore it, with a bow on the left side.

"From now on, you are an honorary member of the Apple Clan big sister." said Applejack.

"Congratulations!" said the rest of the girls.

"Way to go, Ui," Yui said.

"Nice," Azusa said.

"Isn't that the darndest thing you've ever heard?" said Ritsu.

"Yeah, it sure is," Mio replied.

"I thought so," Mugi added.

"Well done, Ui-chan," Sawako said.

"Nice job, Ui," Twilight said to Ui.

"Way to go!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

Rarity nodded her head. "Satisfied?"

"I sure am!" Ui replied.

"Good to hear!" Pinkie Pie said.

"That takes a lot of hard work and trust," Fluttershy noted. "A lot of fortitude as well. Spike?"

"Yeah?" Fluttershy covered up his eyes. "Two claws up."

'I always dreamed of having a hard working sister like her.' thought Ui tearing up.

"Ui..." Applejack said as Ui embraced her.

"Applejack, thank you for this wonderful hat. To think that I now have two sisters I can rely on...it makes me feel like I am truly worth something."

"Ui..." Applejack was in tears.

"I swear to Celestia that I will treasure this hat you gave me, and all the days that you are with me. I want to see the farm, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom...maybe even work in the orchard and help with the harvest, if only to show that I care for ponies like you."

"I am moved...I am so moved..."

The embrace was tight. "I will not let you down at all. That is a promise as your sister. The bond we have will never, ever, ever be broken."

"Thank you...thank you, Ui..." And Applejack could only smile.

"The bond between pony and rider. I wish I had one." said Celestia making Ui and Applejack break apart from their hug.

"Y'all won't tell anyone at Ponyville will you? The Honor of Sweet Apple Acres could be at stake." said Applejack.

"Cross our hearts, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in our eyes." said the others.

"Not like we're going to be there for the ride, but you never know," Chiyo added.

"Pika Pika!" said Charger, as if to say, "What all of you said!"

"Come on you two. Our gear's set up in the soundproof room sensei made for us." said Mio.

"Lucky thing we took Synergy with us." said Azusa.

* * *

Indeed, the rehearsal room was outside of the main dojo, which allowed Master Wu to meditate for hours while the band did their work.

"So what are we gonna hear tonight?" asked Celestia.

"Five more of our best hits your Highness." said Yui. "As well as some other random selections. Here is My Love Is A Stapler." A drum flourish and the song began.

_"I wonder how?_

_That night I had you on my mind_

_This feeling_

_I'll try writing it down in a letter_

_Perhaps_

_Maybe this is just a whim_

_But even so it's only a few sheets_

_I have to keep writing!_

_A calculated formula probably derived from love_

_I wish I had it and yet…_

_A sparkling request_

_And a messy worry_

_That's it! Let's bind them together with a stapler_

_It's just the beginning but I'm feeling light_

_Before I knew it, it was too thick_

_I can't put in anymore staples_

_Lala See you tomorrow_

_What should I do?_

_I reread it; It's embarrassing!_

_This and that_

_I wrote it all!_

_These feelings_

_Need to go into the trashcan_

_My chest aches_

_Maybe I should just hold onto them_

_I'll express my current feelings_

_I'll search for words not even in dictionaries_

_Completely excited plans and_

_And exhausted developments_

_Let's bind it all with a stapler_

_Remember today's events_

_My heart is always tightening_

_I no longer have any staples so I need to buy some more_

_Lala See you tomorrow_

_A sparkling request_

_And a messy worry_

_That's it! Let's bind them together with a stapler_

_It's just the beginning but I'm feeling light_

_Before I knew it I was too thick_

_I can't put in anymore staples_

_Lala See you tomorrow..."_

* * *

"Very good," said Celestia, putting her hooves together.

"That's the sound we've been used to, your Highness," Akira said. "It brings back memories."

Mio took the mike. "Now this is a song that I wrote a while back called No Thank You, and it's a tribute to stopping inner-city warfare through the power of the better things in life. Mugi?"

Tsumugi played a few notes, and the number began.

_"We jostle each other around the whiteboard_

_Making graffiti of our free wishes_

_Even if the after school chime echoes in the setting sun_

_You can't diss the power to dream, unfortunately_

_Let's sing with a louder, louder, louder voice_

_Carry hope on your lips_

_Every time when you release words, they turn into light_

_They're a piece of us_

_I don't need memories_

_Because I firmly and deeply love "now"_

_Getting immersed in my memories is a sweet, adult-like luxury_

_But not yet…I want to hold back from it_

_Drawing wildly with a marker in the notebook of my heart_

_It only has points about how I feel like crying when I get pushed_

_When I'm with everyone, pain and joy_

_stick in me with an infinite reverb, how strange_

_Let's fly always, always, always to the yonder_

_Our ambition can't wait for the countdown in the tailwind_

_Every time when I mark the beats, they turn platinum_

_They're our wings_

_I don't need promises_

_Because no one can live besides "now"_

_Desiring promises is an innocent, child-like frailty_

_I've already long since…graduated from it_

_Forever, at any place, I'll certainly keep listening_

_Even though I don't even need eternity, why can't I seem to lose it?_

_Our Splendid Songs_

_Let's sing more, more, more, even if our voices grow hoarse_

_Praise this moment with your lips_

_Having maps with the same routes, we were able to encounter each other_

_It's our bond_

_NO, Thank You! I don't need memories_

_Because I firmly and deeply love "now"_

_Getting immersed in my memories is a sweet, adult-like luxury_

_But not yet…I want to hold back from it."_

* * *

"A very powerful number," Celestia said. "This is the music that my niece Cadence would love. "

Ritsu chimed in. "I bet you that she would love this number, called Don't Say Lazy. 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!"

_"Please don't say you are "lazy"_

_Because you're actually crazy._

_Just like how the swans_

_Kick their legs out of sight._

_Faithfully obeying my instincts, I accept being tossed around._

_My future is promising,_

_That's why I take rests sometimes._

_With these eyes I'll confirm_

_My destination and mark it on the map._

_If there's a shortcut, that's the best route._

_If I had wings to skip over things, that would also be great._

_Crap, I broke a nail! I fixed it with glue._

_Somehow, that's enough to give me a sense of achievement._

_The most important thing is to love yourself._

_If you don't love yourself, then you can't love anyone else._

_Please don't say you are "lazy"_

_Because you're actually crazy._

_Just like how capable hawks_

_Hide their picks out of sight._

_I try to use my imagination, but reality is a bitch._

_I'm midway to development,_

_That's why I suddenly get out of pitch sometimes._

_It's just not reflected in those eyes,_

_But my willpower breaks out of the meter._

_To dream with all of my energy,_

_I sleep with all of my energy._

_I lost a little weight, and I enthusiastically eat._

_With only that much, why do I feel defeated._

_I immediately lower my goal._

_I'm flexible and I adapt, so my dance will win._

_Please don't say you are "lazy"_

_Because you're actually crazy._

_Just like how peacocks_

_Charm at the moment they show their beauty._

_My entire body works hard to become a slim beauty._

_Temptation comes often,_

_That's why my will breaks down._

_Crap, can it be the Red Point? No, I barely cleared it._

_With just that, I feel like I can do anything._

_The most important thing is to appreciate yourself._

_If you can't forgive yourself, then others can't, either._

_Please don't say you are "lazy"_

_Because you're actually crazy._

_Just like how swans_

_Kick their legs out of sight._

_Faithfully obeying my instincts, I accept being tossed around._

_My future is promising,_

_That's why I take breaks sometimes."_

* * *

"I think that song fits Cadence pretty well," Celestia said. "What's the next number?"

"Azusa, do you want to announce it?" Yui asked her, whispering a few words.

"Your Highness," Azusa said, "now we would like to play a song that is our bread and butter in terms of driving it. It's a tribute to our high school roots and it's called Cagayake! GIRLS."

"Ritsu?" Mio asked her.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3!"

_"Chatting Now_

_Serious and noisy Never Ending Girls' Talk_

_I can't wait for the chime at the end of class_

_Even if I'm late, leaving early is Non Non Non!_

_With all my might, I Study After School_

_My heart won't stop pounding; inside of my full-throttle mind_

_I package up hopes, desires, and distress with ribbons_

_We exchange plenty of news and type a New Type Version_

_Into photo booth albums forbidden to guys, into diaries where we wrote about love_

_If I shorten my skirt by 2cm, I'll jump_

_Farther than yesterday, an octave higher than the day before yesterday_

_Jumping Now_

_Serious and pretty Never Ending Girls' Life_

_The days are truly live and have no waiting_

_Even if I wake up early, going to bed early is Non Non Non!_

_With my best, I'm Shouting loudly_

_Serious and wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song_

_Afternoon teatime is just the thing for me_

_Even if it's unrequited love or a sound defeat, Here We Go!_

_When we sing, we're Shining After School_

_Is it because I'm living lightly? Every day is nothing but incidents_

_I take a make-up test for differential and integral calculus; I quit romance for now_

_They sound off at the two-hour time period: the fourth dimension and my stomach_

_Oh no, I've exceeded my limit in the secret notebook where I wrote down my weight_

_If I cut 3mm off my bangs, I could see_

_Even if the answer is pure white, won't it be great if the future is rose-colored?_

_Chatting Now_

_Serious and noisy Never Ending Girls' Talk_

_I can't wait for the chime for end of class_

_Even if I'm late, leaving early is Non Non Non!_

_With all my might, I Study and enjoy it_

_Serious and wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song_

_Afternoon teatime is just the thing for me_

_Even if it's an unconventional code, Here We Go!_

_When we sing, we're Shining After School_

_My sizes_

_Loop forever, down? up? down? up?_

_But my mood is always going_

_up? up? up? & up?_

_Being able to laugh just by getting together_

_To be happy just by singing_

…_That's a pretty Earth-friendly ecology_

_Jumping Now_

_Serious and pretty Never Ending Girls' Life_

_The days are truly live and have no waiting_

_Even if I wake up early, going to bed early is Non Non Non!_

_With my best, I'm Shouting loudly_

_Serious and wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song_

_Afternoon teatime is just the thing for me_

_Even if it's unrequited love or a sound defeat, Here We Go!_

_When we sing, we're Shining After School_

_So_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine..."_

* * *

"That made me sway my head a little bit," said Celestia. "Really infectious melody. Is that how you got so popular in the first place."

"Exactly," Chiyo said.

"Hmmm..."

"They are one of Japan's top bands for a reason," Kana noted.

Yui took the mike. "Now here is another energetic song. It's called Let's Go! If you know the words, sing along!"

Ritsu counted down, "1, 2, 1, 2, 3!"

_"I messed up! I got up at 8 o'clock _

_Crap, nobody woke me up _

_Instead of a Ferris wheel, I'll go-go by a roller coaster _

_Speed over scenery_

_Departure is in standby, I'm a bit nervous _

_But since I came this far, I'll fasten my seatbelt, ok!?_

_Just barely late, I make up a funny excuse; How are things going? Going down _

_In times of trouble, even in times of tears, don't give up! Okay, let's go!_

_I got an F? Shock shock shock! _

_At the stoplight, wait wait wait! _

_On a whim, rock rock rock! _

_Keep on going! _

_Even if you want to reconsider, have no regrets _

_By all means, "Let's go!"_

_Diet! Sure, but pay attention - your daily calorie count is off course _

_Checkmate? Don't you mean check? Yeah, it's life's ups-and-downs version_

_Days that seem to be going smoothly could turn upside down _

_I'll become stronger and won't look back twice, ok!?_

_Bring in those sweets, then we'll do homework; but my thoughts are fantasies - ah, pleasant! _

_In delicious times, even in times of cheering, go with all your might! Okay, let's go! _

_Blue sky, go go go! _

_Skirt, check check check! _

_Vaulting horse, jump jump jump! _

_Keep on going! _

_Just having fun is the norm - isn't that okay? _

_Count on me, "Let's go!"_

_The "absolute clock" is turning and turning _

_Even if you mess up, there's no turning back _

_Get lots of sleep and you'll be fully charged _

_Combine our voices, "Let's go!"_

_We've got tomorrow off, today's Friday - let's meet at 10 at the usual place _

_In times of bursting, even in times of melancholy, don't be late! Okay, let's go! _

_Everyone, clap your hands! _

_Each day's a chance chance chance! _

_Carefree, jump jump jump! _

_Keep on going! _

_Just having fun is the norm - isn't that okay? _

_Anyways, "Let's go!" "_

* * *

"Very nice," Celestia said, clapping her hooves. "DO you have any more numbers?"

"Here is an English number called 'Majoring In Minors,'" said Ui. Pinkie Pie was bouncing to this song.

_"Watching your lips move together_

_Nothing's making sense_

_Talk to me_

_Talk to me_

_I don't want to break the silence with the taste of something violent_

_Come to me_

_Come to me_

_I don't believe the lies_

_Reading between the lines_

_I don't belong here any longer_

_I'll be gone this time_

_Watching every move you make_

_I hope you slip_

_I hope this fades away_

_Fades away_

_I get closer with the silent treatment _

_when it hurts to need it _

_when it's hard to leave it_

_Come to me_

_Come to me_

_I don't believe the lies_

_Reading between the lines_

_I don't belong here any longer_

_I'll be gone this time_

_I don't believe the lies_

_This is the last goodbye_

_I don't belong here any longer_

_I'll be gone this time_

_I'm letting go_

_I'm letting go_

_I'm letting go_

_God only knows it's getting harder everyday_

_I don't believe the lies_

_Reading between the lines_

_I don't belong here any longer_

_I'll be gone this time_

_I don't believe the lies_

_This is the last goodbye_

_I don't belong here any longer_

_I'll be gone this time_

_Watching your lips move together_

_Nothing's making sense_

_Talk to me..."_

* * *

"Nice song," Celestia said. "Is that a cover?"

"Yeah, that's a cover of Sugarcult, a band from Santa Barbara," Ui said.

"We like some of the music from Sugarcult," Mio added.

"Here is another cover called 'Made A Mistake'," Ritsu said. "1, 2, 3, 4!"

_"I, I can't get enough_

_This means way too much_

_I will never_

_I can never_

_I won't ever_

_Stop_

_Pushing me around_

_Open up the ground_

_Will you ever_

_Can you ever_

_See you've..._

_Made a mistake_

_Made a mistake_

_Didn't choose to have left me dead_

_Made a mistake_

_Made a mistake_

_You should've left me dead_

_Crushed_

_Painful as it sounds_

_Motors tightly wound_

_Pull the covers_

_Pull my covers_

_To uncover_

_Lust_

_Deadly when she frowns_

_Silent in the crowd_

_Will she ever_

_Can she ever_

_See you've..._

_Made a mistake_

_Made a mistake_

_Didn't choose to have left me dead_

_Made a mistake_

_Made a mistake_

_You should've left me dead_

_I can hardly stand that you aren't mine_

_I can hardly stand that you aren't mine_

_I can hardly stand this_

_Try to understand it_

_Gave you all I had when you were mine_

_Made a mistake_

_Made a mistake_

_Didn't you left me dead_

_Made a mistake_

_Made a mistake_

_You should've left me, should've left me dead_

_Made a mistake_

_Made a mistake_

_Didn't choose to have left me dead_

_Made a mistake_

_Made a mistake_

_You should've left me dead_

_Made a mistake_

_Made a mistake_

_Didn't choose to have left me dead_

_Made a mistake_

_Made a mistake_

_You should've left me, should've left me dead_

_(I could never, trust another)_

_You should've left me dead_

_(I could never, trust another)_

_You should've left me dead_

_(I could never, trust another)_

_You should've left me dead_

_(I could never...)_

_You should've left me, should've left me dead!"_

* * *

"Those lyrics sound very masculine, but it has a boogie feel to it," said Celestia.

"Here's is our last one, dedicated to Shining Armor, called Los Angeles," said Mio.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3!" Ritsu said, counting out the beat. Azusa took the lead vocals on this.

_"I want a girl, girl that won't talk back_

_And a job, job that gives me slack_

_And a car, car that won't break down _

_In the heat of Los Angeles_

_Want to go, go without a map_

_Far away, away, I won't get trapped_

_By the sound, a town, the sun beats down_

_In the heat of Los Angeles_

_One more holiday_

_I will not celebrate_

_I'm almost desperate_

_Cause I'm down, I'm down, I'm so beat down_

_This city's killing me_

_I want, I want, I want everything_

_This city's killing me_

_In the heat of Los Angeles_

_I want a love, love that won't hit back_

_Want sex, sex without a catch_

_Want a face, to trust, to feel, to lust_

_In the heat of Los Angeles_

_Want to buck, buck, buck this up_

_Gonna feel, feel, feel you up_

_Had enough, enough, enough's enough_

_In the heat of Los Angeles_

_This city's killing me_

_I want, I want, I want everything_

_This city's killing me_

_In the heat of Los Angeles_

_What has become of me?_

_I want, I want, I want everything_

_This city's killing me_

_(I want everything)_

_Come on, come on_

_It's alive and breathing_

_Come on, come on_

_Come alive today_

_Come on, come on_

_It's a heartless beating_

_The sun is burning down Los Angeles_

_Los Angeles_

_Los Angeles_

_I want a girl, girl that won't talk back_

_And a job, job that gives me slack_

_And a car, car that won't break down _

_In the heat of Los Angeles_

_Come on, come on_

_It's alive and breathing_

_Come on, come on_

_Come alive today_

_Come on, come on_

_It's a heartless beating_

_The sun is burning down_

_(This city's killing me)_

_Come on, come on_

_It's alive and breathing_

_Come on, come on_

_Come alive today_

_(This city's killing me)_

_Come on, come on_

_It's a heartless beating_

_The sun is burning down Los Angeles (one more holiday)_

_The sun is burning down Los Angeles (I will not celebrate)_

_The sun is burning down Los Angeles (one more holiday)_

_The sun is burning down Los Angeles (I will not celebrate)..."_

* * *

"It feels so good to relax like this." said Celestia on the roof later that night with Spike next to her.

"You should always make this kind of time every year your Highness. With all the work you do I'm thinking you could use some R&R." said Spike.

"You do have a point. Would you be so kind as to taking a letter for my sister please? I made a mistake on the last one and I need to make sure Luna won't be mixed up." said Celestia. Spike nodded and got ready.

_"Dear Princess Luna, my dear sister,_

_I am enjoying my time in the dimension of the riders of the Mane 6. I ended up meeting more friends of Hokago Tea Time and Yui's childhood friend, Nodoka Manabe, while touring Japan Women's University. I met this person named Master Wu, and during the visit to the dojo, watched a martial arts demonstration while recalling my past._

_Afterwards, I watched Hokago Tea Time performs some original numbers and a few covers. Finally, Applejack and her rider, Ui Hirasawa, confirmed their sisterly bond. Again, as I will warn, do not inform Equestria of these sisterly bonds, lest there be unrest in our realm._

_We will be in your company soon. In the meantime, make sure my niece, Cadence, is doing her job filling in on my behalf. I expect that there is continuity in the day and night interchanging in our realm without incident. Till then, take care._

_Regards, your faithful sister,_

_Princess Celestia."_

Spike sent the letter on its way. "And...done." This was going to be an interesting adventure the girls of Hokago Tea Time would never forget. And soon, there would be more joining along.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 19**


	20. The Ordeal

**Poke-ON!**

**Chapter 20:**

**The Ordeal**

* * *

Master Wu was watching as the Mane 6 finished the training course he put the girls through. "This is what you call an ordeal," said Rainbow Dash. "I have not had this rigorous of a training in a long time."

"Good thing I have a spell that doesn't make this training that bad," said Twilight Sparkle.

"This is worse that the training Rainbow Dash gave me," Fluttershy remarked.

"My word, this Master Wu is a true drill sergeant," Rarity noted.

"I'm having fun!" Pinkie Pie said.

"I'm about to tire myself out soon," Applejack added. "Real soon."

"Anyway, how was that, sensei?" asked Twilight before all six got bopped on their heads.

"YOU CALL YOURSELVES FIGHTERS? THAT TOOK YOU 9.6 SECONDS! THE BEST TIME FOR YOUR RIDERS WAS 1.1 SECONDS!" Wu bellowed.

"Oh!" said Twilight. "Dear Celestia..."

"1 MORE THING! You are not moving fast enough! I am not seeing precision from your moves! Just dancing around like crazy. THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!"

"Yes sensei!" said the ponies.

"1 MORE THING! Pinkie Pie. What is that on your head?"

"Oh, this?" She was wearing a Fedora.

Wu grabbed the fedora and punched a big hole through it with his middle finger before throwing it aside. "NO FANCY HATS!"

"Yes sensei!" said the ponies.

"1 MORE THING! Rainbow Dash! Why are you wearing a mustache?"

"Ooops," she said.

"Let me fix that," Twilight said, casting a spell that took it off. She handed it to Wu.

"NO FAKE MUSTACHES!" he said, throwing it away.

"Yes sensei!" said the ponies.

"That was real, though," Dashie added.

"1 MORE THING! Pinkie Pie."

"Yes?"

"Y U HAVE STRAIGHT HAIR?"

"Ooops..." Pinkie puffed her cheeks, and her hair was puffy again. "Yay!"

"YOU MUST PRACTICE WHILE IN HAPPY MOOD! ALL OF YOU! ENJOY IMPROVING YOURSELVES! THAT IS AN ORDER FROM WU!" he bellowed.

"Yes sensei!" said the ponies. They was almost at the limit.

"1 MORE THING!-" Wu was cut off by the sound of a triangle. "Oh! Breakfast is ready!" he said, clasping his hands with a bow.

"Thank Heavens! I was this close to bucking him to the moon!" whispered Applejack.

"You want breakfast, yes? THEN GET INSIDE AND WASH UP BEFORE YOU EVEN THINK OF GOING TO TABLE!" ordered Wu, pointing with a shaky finger in the manner of the Evil Monkey from Family Guy. The ponies was inside real quick.

"Hey everypony...how did it go?" asked Yui Hirasawa till she saw the shape they're in. "Oh. Well, there you go."

"This brings me back," said Ritsu Tainaka.

"I'll say," added Mio Akiyama.

"Sometimes I don't know what's worse. This training or the Japanese Self Defense Forces," Azusa Nakano mused.

"Well, this training does work. I guess that's why any past students he had before us didn't call the dean," said Tsumugi Kotobuki.

"That's my thinking too." added Ui Hirasawa before handing Applejack her hat.

"Thanks, sugarcube." she said.

"What are sisters for?" asked Ui.

"What kind of a master are you?" asked Celestia before using a spell to heal her charges.

"Training works. Trust Wu when he says aches and pains aren't for nothing! You'll thank me later!" said Wu.

"That last part is from a TV series called Monk. It's sensei's favorite show." said Yui.

"Anyway. Wu has been talking with old American friend who works for Starlight Music. Sent him demo tape and he say he like what hears and want meet with you." said Wu.

"STARLIGHT MUSIC?" asked the girls before they got bopped.

"What Wu says you take to bank! You should know this by now!" said Wu.

"Sorry sensei!" said the girls.

"1 More Thing! Since Wu's cousin is principal in your old high school I talked him into giving you a guest spot in festival for tomorrow! Friend can hear you live there." said Wu.

"Incredible," Rainbow Dash said.

"That is great stuff," Yui said.

"Totally great," added Azusa.

"Wow, so we get to hear you play at your old school," Applejack said.

"Not only that, we get to see your old school too," Pinkie added. "Fun times."

"Our school, Sakuragaoka, is one of the best in the country," Ritsu Tainaka added. "Great academics, great professors, and a number of sport teams have won national championships."

"It's full of jocks and scholars," Mio concurred.

"And it has one of the best high school auditoriums in the country," Azusa added. "To return to our old stomping grounds gives us a good feeling."

"Ponies and ladies, have you heard of this football team from Los Angeles?" asked Wu, sipping his green tea.

"You mean Hoss Angeles?" Applejack said to him.

"WELL! Yes, that too. Anyway, Wu is fan of Los Angeles Galaxy and has decided that if you complete training with flying colors and you put on compelling performance at old stomping ground...Wu will hand you personally-autographed jerseys of team for your personal archives."

"Oooooooooh!" they all said.

"You must realize that Wu is master of tough love. Wu works you into the ground but rewards you and brings you up higher just the same. It is part of yin-yang philosophy passed down from generation to generation."

The ponies and girls beamed, now earning a new-found respect for their teacher. After breakfast, the ponies headed back out to improve on their finishing moves. In less than a second, all of the targets were down.

"IMPRESSIVE!" Wu bellowed after seeing practice unfold. "0.5 SECONDS! FASTER THAN MY RIDERS! WU IS IMPRESSSED!"

The Mane 6 brohoofed each other. "Impressed you are, Master," Celestia said. "Thank you, kindly."

"I will have to force riders to step up their game. I will retire to so do meditating. NO ONE BOTHER ME! You may go through your business with your riders. Well done." And so, Master Wu went inside for long hours of meditation.

"I'm going to do some flying to get my mind off this," Rainbow Dash. "Wanna join me, Fluttershy?"

"Absolutely," she said.

"I'll join you guys as a chaffeur," Celestia said.

"Hey! If you're going to do that, at least let us ride you," said Ritsu, getting on Rainbow Dash.

"Come on, Fluttershy," Mio said, getting on her.

"Hop on, onee-chan," Fluttershy replied. And they took off.

"See y'all," Applejack said. "Hey Rarity."

"Yes?"

"You want to check out the rest of Tokyo with me? Maybe see some other places like Shibuya and Shinjuku?"

"Oh, they must have some wonderful fashionistas down there!"

"If you're going to do that, let me get on," said Sawako Yamanaka, the band manager for HTT.

"Me too, Applejack," Ui said, her cowboy hat on. She got on her ride.

"Y'all ready?" AJ asked them.

"Eeyup!" replied the others.

"Here we go." And they two of them left to do some sightseeing.

* * *

"Why about you Twilight?" Pinkie asked her.

"I'm just going to stay here and just enjoy the sounds of nature," she said. "Om..."

"Ah..."

"There you are," Mugi said. "Cookie?"

"Sure thing," she replied, taking a much of some chocolate chips. "Where's Spike?"

"He is in with Master Wu, practicing meditation. I think he's going to tell the master about his upbringing. Possibly to build a friendship bond or something." She got on board Pinkie Pie, and they left, leaving Twilight Sparkle by herself. "There's a place where they sell ice cream, it's not too far from here."

"Not too far, huh? Is that the one?" Baskin-Robbins. "EXCITEDEXCITEDEXCITEDEXCITED ...mmm!" Another cookie.

"That's the one." Mugi got off Pinkie and the two of them walked inside. "Calm down. Yes, I'll have a banana split and one of everything else on the menu."

The clerk was stunned. "Everything, ma'am?" Mugi pointed to Pinkie Pie, who had stars on her eyes. "Will do." Obviously, since Tsumugi's wallet was obscenely obese, this cost chump change.

Typical of Pinkie, she swallowed it all up within seconds. "It's so nice to see my pony sister enjoy being with me so much," Tsumugi said.

At that point, Pinkie had tears in her eyes. She fell into Mugi's arms as she embraced her, overjoyed. "You really love me that much, don't you?" she said.

"Neither of us has a sister by relation," Mugi said. "That's why we have each other. You like to make cakes, I like to patron everything you make. We have a love for the sweet stuff that is strong enough to make us sisters."

"Mugi..."

"So if there is anything you want me to do for you, I will do it."

"And the feeling is mutual," Pinkie said. Tsumugi's embrace was a little tighter as she savored the peppermint-cherry fragrance of her ride's mane. "Thank you for being my sister, Tsumugi. As always, don't let the people in Ponyville know..."

"Anytime. The pleasure will always be mine's. Shall we go back to Master Wu's?"

"Let's do it, Mugi-nee-chan," Pinkie said. The two of them walked out of Baskin-Robbins before Mugi got on and the two walked back.

* * *

"Wow," Twilight Sparkle said, walking back to the room where Yui and Azusa were sleeping. "That was an ordeal." They were in their underwear. Yui was against the wall, clutching a body pillow, drooling a little. "Eww. Is that what happens when Yui drinks so much caffeine?"

Sighing, Twilight stretched and laid next to Azusa, pulling out a book to read. Azusa slowly rubbed her eyes, stirring. "T...Twilight?"

"You're awake, Azusa?" asked Twilight as Azusa wrapped her body around her, causing her to shudder. "Let me get a spell for that to get me in the mood." A spell was cast, causing Azusa to moan excitedly. Twilight's breathing was hitched, but even she was feeling excited.

"Even though we're sisters, we're not related by blood, so that makes it okay for me to...strengthen our bond a bit more," Azusa purred, taking off her underwear. Twilight watched as the spot between her hind legs get a bit damp. Azusa was straddling her back, embracing her neck, running her fingers through her mane.

Twilight felt Azusa move her crotch up and down her back, causing her to feel sensations never felt before. Is this what humans called bestiality? She read the mystique of bestiality and how humans sometimes made love to animals. The stories of such unorthodox consummations were chronicled by one anonymous author by the name of Dr. Feelgood. Back in Ponyville, famous pony physical Dr. Whooves warned of the addiction of human riders making love to ponies.

But Twilight didn't care. She was enjoying this. She was enjoying Azusa Nakano, a naughty angel in her own right and a true sister, making love to her as if she was a human. If Twilight Sparkle was a human, she would really embrace Azusa making love to every part of her and strengthening the bond even more.

Yui woke up. "Azunyan...what are you doing?" She watched Twilight willingly get violated by Azusa though some hugging, kissing, grinding and sniffing. "That is not fair," she pouted, and she walked over and hugged Azusa.

Suddenly, Azusa found herself in a unique girl sandwich. Except...one of the girls was a pony. Azusa moaned, sighed, groaned and orgasmed as both Yui and Twilight made love to her. Casting a spell on both Yui and Azusa, their climaxed became even more pronounced and dramatic. The good thing about the spells was that Master Wu was undisturbed several doors down. He was too busy talking with Spike about other things.

With one large release, all three let out a deep cry that caused them to fall into a deep sleep. Legs entwined, their arms embracing Azusa, who relished the warmth of her lover and pony sister like a little girl melting into her own dreams.

Minutes later, Mio and Ritsu flew back, escorted by Celestia, joining Ui and Sawako who finished shopping. Apparently, news cameras had witnessed the pony sightings and a national furor was about to break out on the evening news. Security outside Japan Women's University had to shoo onlookers away and when everyone was inside, Master Wu activated his security sentinels. The girls had to take off later that night to return to their respective homes, with the band grabbing their respective ponies in plush form. Celestia was with Yui and Azusa while Spike was with Sawako.

* * *

The next day, the whole crew went to Sakuragaoka Girls' Senior High School by pony. Nodoka Manabe, Jun Suzuki, Sumire Satou, Nao Okada and the rest of the light music club from Japan Women's University were already there ahead of time. Yesterday, they had returned home after the ponies went through their training. "And four years later, we are back again," said Ritsu. "Happy Homecoming to us."

"So this is where it all started huh?" asked Spike, munching on some Pocky. "Boy, this Pocky is good!"

"Yep. Sakuragaoka Girls' Senior High School. The birthplace of Hokago Tea Time," said Mio before seeing the principal come up to them.

"Ahhh, glad to see you girls can make it before we open," he said. "Welcome back."

"Good to see you too sir," said Ui.

"I feel the same way. You know, I was thrown for a loop when my cousin told me he took you under his wing," said the principal.

"The irony these days," Sawako snarked.

"And I'm still stunned that one of my best teachers retired early to manage you all. The replacement I took in is only half as good." said the principal. "And the club is not as...influential as it used to be."

"So there is there still a light music club?" asked Ui.

"Yes, there is. Thanks to word going through all the middle schools in town."

"Well, like you and Master Wu agreed upon, we will have our stage set up in the backyard and we'll be the festival's grand finale," said Mugi.

"Sure thing, but I would like to know how are you gonna do all that."

"Modern tech natch," said Synergy before moving her wagon body to the backyard.

"Just follow us sir." said Nodoka Manabe leading the way. She decided to follow the team after they all rendezvoused at the train station near the school.

"I found a spot." said Synergy as the gang arrived there.

"Then let's show off your stuff! Showtime, Synergy!" said Ritsu.

"Acknowledged!" said Synergy before she transformed to stage mode.

"My word!" said the principal. "This is amazing."

"What you see on the screen is what you see in real life," Nao said. "It never changes."

"Take a look at that stage," Jun said. "Just like in the show."

"Impressed, Jun-chan?" asked Ui.

"Ui, you KNOW I'm ALWAYS impressed."

"Hee hee!"

"Man," said Akira Wada. "This is a marvel."

"Sure is a marvel," said Sumire, exploring the stage with the others. "Right, ojou-sama?"

"Exactly," Tsumugi replied.

"I thought you could only see this in the show," said Chiyo Hirose. "Boy, I was wrong."

"Not the only one," said Sachi Hayashi.

"Poke-ON! is no ordinary show," Kana Yoshii said. "It's probably the only show I know that can fuse different dimensions together."

"I just noticed that as well," said Ayame Yoshida. "It's as if they're all one and the same. Real crazy."

"Crazy fun, at that," said Megumi Sokabe. "You've come a long way, Mio."

"That's how it is, my friend," she said to her.

"Any other questions, sir?" asked Yui.

"Nope. I'm good. Feel free to look around to see if there's any changes. As for me, I'd better go to my office and cool my nerves." said a shaky but grinning principal before going inside the school.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same." said Azusa. "Isn't that right, you guys?"

"You said it Azunyan!" said Yui unzipping her tote bag to let Charger out. "Welcome, Charger!"

"Pika Pika?" he asked, as if to say, "Where am I, boss?"

"Sakuragaoka High, my friend. It's time for the signal Charger. Send a Thunderbolt to the sky!" said Yui.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" as if to say, "YOU GOT IT! YEEEEEEAH!" Charger did just that. Soon Celestia landed at their spot from her hiding place on the school roof.

"I thought I'd never was gonna come down! What a relief!" she said.

"Sorry, your highness. School rules state that there can't be any animals on school property. And I'm sorry to say this but the staff might think of you that way. How did the spell go?" asked Nodoka.

"Perfectly. My spell can make sure that no staff members can see or hear us and the students that do won't talk about us to them or if they're in earshot. I also fixed it so our hoofprints or clawprints in Spike's case won't show up or be felt. I also made sure that everything's fireproof in case of mishaps."

Mugi was besides herself. "You're a genius, Your Highness!"

"Not really. It took me 500 years to get the spell right," said Celestia, downplaying the honor in no-nonsense fashion as Spike and the Mane 6 arrived.

"Hey, everypony and everybody, we're here," Twilight said, walking over with the rest of the ponies.

"So this is the school where y'all became famous, eh sugarcubes?" Applejack said.

"That's right!" Ui said.

"There's Celestia and the Mane 6," Akira said.

"Hey, if you don't mind, can we ride them even though you already have bonds with them?" Chiyo asked Ritsu.

"You fine with this, ponies?" Ritsu asked them. They all nodded. "Pick a pony, guys."

Sachi got on Fluttershy, Akira got on Twilight, Chiyo got on Applejack, Ayame got on Rainbow Dash, Megumi got on Rarity and Kana got on Pinkie Pie.

"Same weight as Mio, no difference," said Fluttershy.

"Same here," Rainbow Dash said. "Just a bit lighter, though." Ritsu laid a menacing look at her. "Okay, same weight. Sheesh."

"Can I hold you?" asked Jun to Spike.

"How about I get on your shoulder?"

"Sure thing. Oh my, you're really light."

"Thanks! I'm a really small dragon you know, so of course I'm light."

"Very glad."

* * *

"All right everyone, welcome to the tour of the home of HTT, Sakuragaoka," Yui said. "Everyone and everypony, let's roll, follow me!" Everyone followed Yui to the gate. "Ponies, this is the gate to our school. This is the entrance that has been the centerpiece of a number of social gatherings, student gatherings, cosplay gatherings...basically this was a popular meeting place when we were students, and it continues to be to this day."

"Whoa," Rarity said.

"Moving right along," Yui said, "this is the front to the main building of the school. At the front is a containing containing the bust of the school's founder, Hideaki Hatta, who is the great-grandfather of the famous Kyoto Animation head of the same name. Piece of Sakura trivia brought to you by us."

"Kyoto Animation?" asked Twilight.

"The producers of Poke-ON! and K-ON!. Also responsibie for the creation of other smash hits like Hyouka, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Lucky Star, Clannad, Nichijou, Full Metal Panic, Kanon, Air, and currently on the air, Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai!"

"What does that mean?" Pinkie asked.

"Regardless of My Adolescent Delusions of Grandeur, I Want a Date! According to recent reports close to the source...Rikka Takanashi, Sanae Dekonori and Shinka Nibutani, three actresses on that show, came close to enrolling at Sakuragaoka but eventually settled for a different high school."

"I see. I'll have to check out that show on subtitles," said Celestia.

The team then walked down the halls of the building and stopped at Room 3-2. Yui opened the door as the crew walked inside. "This is Class 3-2, the class that put us over the top in becoming a legit band," Yui said.

"We networked with a lot of people: from the gymnastics team to the volleyball team to the occult club," Mio said. "Without the support of the other students in Class 3-2, Hokago Tea Time really wouldn't have taken off."

They eventually walked up the final flight of stairs and got to the entrance of the Music Room. "Ready, everypony?" Yui said.

The ponies nodded.

"Here we go! One, two, three!" The pony gasped in awe as they all walked inside.

"Oh my gosh," Twilight said, tears falling out of her eyes. "This is...this is...!"

"Yep. Mane 6 and Celestia, welcome to the Music Room," Sawako said. Everything was as it looked before the band left the room for the last time as students. "This is where it essentially began, the legend of Hokago Tea Time. Mio, do you want to say something?"

The others had a seat. "Well, what can I say," Mio said. "Where you are right now, ponies, is a sacred place to all the humans here. Well, at least those associated with Sakuragaoka. Is this you're first time here, too, Chiyo and you guys?" They nodded. "All right." A pause, and she continued.

"We didn't start out with a lot of people. It was just me a Ritsu. I nearly ended up joining the Literature Club, but Ritsu, who is my partner for life now, convinced me that this was a good idea. In the beginning, this room was quiet, and there was nothing in this room. Then Mugi came, and she did the catering operatives. We needed one more member, and that's when Yui came in. Yui, do you want to take it from here?"

"Yeah," she said, getting up to address everyone. "I didn't know how to play guitar when I joined the club. My definition of light music was completely different to what Mio-chan and Ricchan and Mugi-chan had in mind. But after they played a song, I was sold. I ended up working a side job with them to finance a guitar, although Mugi had to do some haggling to close the deal. So it was just the four of us that first year. Then the Incident game during the school festival."

"Oh no," Mio said, cowering.

"Stop," Ritsu said, deadpanning.

"Mio-chan tripped on a wire and she ended up flashing her blue striped panties. It made her an overnight star. But after our first year, Azunyan—Azusa Nakano—who is now my wife, came into our lives. She plays guitar, and she became our fifth member. And for two years, that was Hokago Tea Time right there. We really took the lead from the last music club that was there, the band Death Devil, led by former advisor now band manager and producer, Sawa-chan: Sawako Yamanaka. Sawa-chan, would you like to speak?"

"Sure thing," Sawako said, taking her turn to talk. "I was a teacher here at Sakuragaoka for the span of about a decade after I had graduated and earned my university degree from Toudai. I was also a lead singer and guitarist for Death Devil, a thrash metal band. That was our music: thrash, in-your-face, grind-it-out, badass-sexy rock and roll. But that that was my band. We're talking about this band, and the legacy they left. Tsumugi Kotobuki, as you know, imported a tea set to this school, and that's how we had our tea breaks in between practice. That's how the moniker Hokago Tea Time came about. Anyway, after graduation, Mugi donated the tea set to another family in suburban Tokyo, correct?"

"That's right, Miss Sawako," Mugi replied.

"So the room now has a different tea set, which is behind you, encased in the cupboard down there. The tank that you see used to house a pignosed turtle named Ton. Ton, or Ton-chan, was donated to a local zoo, and he has grown into a very fine turtle. There are now two new turtles swimming in the tank named Ron and Pon. After graduation from Japan Women's University, Ui joined HTT, thus forming the current lineup."

"Interesting stuff," Rarity said. "Very interesting."

"This room is no different than my old school's music room," Kana said.

"One more thing before we head downstairs. Take a look at the blackboard to your left." They all looked. Drawings of the five original members of HTT were written, along with a message in Japanese: "Welcome Home Hokago Tea Time!"

"Wow..." Twilight said. "This is for real!"

"Yep. Everyone here on campus knows that the band is back. Shall we head down?"

"Yeah," said the Mane 6 and Celestia.

"Follow me!" Yui said as the others cleared out. Yui closed the door behind them. They toured the gymnasium, the uwabaki change room, and the athletic stadium before they got to the entrance of the auditorium.

"And here is the auditorium, the place where we had our commencement and where Hokago Tea Time became the talk of the town and of Japan," Azusa said. "This just excites me, and I'm only an alumnus!"

"It does make you feel like you're pretty old," Ui said.

"Not getting any younger," Ritsu said.

"It's big," Spike said. "Huge echoes!"

"The acoustics of this place are better than our main auditorium in Ponyville," Twilight said.

"Absolutely," Rainbow Dash said. "This is a much better setup."

"A balcony too!" Fluttershy added. "Wow."

"By the way, you never told us about the school setup in Japan," Twilight told the girls. "How does that work?"

"Students attend classes six days a week, not like in the U.S. and elsewhere where it is five days a week," Azusa said. "So that's Monday through Saturday. Also, it's year-round, so the school season begins in April and ends in March of the following year."

"So no breaks during the summer months?" asked Rarity.

Sawako answered that. "No, there is a break in August for the students, but after that, they return to class. Seniors usually use the break for studying in advance of the university entrance exams in February. All of the girls here, with the exception of myself and Megumi, graduated from Japan Women's University."

"Fascinating stuff, all of this," said Twilight.

"This just adds to the mystique of this country," Celestia concluded.

"Thanks for allowing us to ride on your ponies," Chiyo said as she and the others got off.

"The pleasure is all ours," Ritsu replied.

* * *

At the stage dressing room, the final preparations were in place. "All right girls the last act is almost done. Ready?" asked Sawako.

"We've been ready since forever," Yui said.

"This is an honor to be back in this place, let's do this," Mio said.

"Time to rock and roll, one more time for the girls and ponies!" Ritsu said.

"You all know what it's all about, I don't have to tell you anything else," said Mugi.

"Excitement, girls, excitement!" Azusa exclaimed.

Ui cracked her knuckles. "Go time, ladies!"

"The audience has now assembled. Shall I start the show?" asked Synergy.

"Let it rip!" roared Yui, pointing to her.

"Right away!" said Synergy before making her Holo form appear on stage to start her light show.

"The magic of science is so amazing!" said Celestia as she and the rest of the gang was watching from the VIP box.

"And that's what it's all about," Twilight said.

"Another meme from you?" Rainbow Dash snarked.

"Twilight is full of memes!" Pinkie Pie added.

"No one asked for your input, sugarcube," Applejack deadpanned.

"That's a little bit rude," Rarity said.

"But honest at that."

"I'm not affected, not one bit!" Pinkie assured.

"Cookie?" asked Spike, not convinced.

"Sure!" Double chocolate chips.

"I'm glad we got to sit next to the ponies," Chiyo said.

"Are you kidding me? I'm hugging Fluttershy like a toy!" Megumi said, cuddling Fluttershy.

"Hey, that tickles!" she said.

"Don't go too hard to her," Celestia said.

"She's fine," Twilight said.

"There was a long queue outside the stage, full of students," Akira said.

"I got to meet a few of them," Jun said. "Most people don't even know that I was with the Wakaba Girls, which comprised of me, Sumire, Nao, Ui and Azusa. We were the successor to Hokago Tea Time, and we had a run of one year before we broke up and Sumire and Nao continued the tradition until their graduated from the school."

"A passing of the torch, if you will," Nao said.

"Death Devil, Hokago Tea Time, Wakaba Girls...a lot of great groups came from these hallowed grounds," Sumire said.

"I really like this school," Ayame said to the others. "This just has an old-time feeling to it. It's like you're thrown into a time warp."

"And it's in a peaceful part of the city, too," Megumi said. "It's not like a lot of other high schools where they are located in more dangerous parts of Tokyo. This is the surburbs. More quiet, less crime, it's like heaven."

"Like Cloudsdale?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You can put it that way, sure," said Sachi.

"Greetings and Salutations Sakura High I am Synergy." the AI said. "Now I have one question: Are you ready to party?" a roar came from the stands. "I can't hear you!" And there was a louder roar this time.

"That Synergy sure knows how to work the fans." said Kana.

"I want a copy of her for our band!" said Akira.

"Then It gives me the honor to introduce you to my owners." said Synergy as the stage went dark and the doors open to let the platform with the band and their gear rise up while the opening notes for Rock Star played. "SO LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR HOKAGO TEA TIME!" Yui started to sing.

* * *

_"Sometimes I walk a little faster_

_In the school hallway_

_Just to get next to you_

_Some days I spend a little extra_

_Time in the morning_

_Just to impress you_

_Guess you don't notice_

_Guess you don't need this_

_Sad you're not seein' what you're missin'_

_On the outside shyin' away_

_On the inside dyin' to say_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a...rock star!_

_Sometimes I wish when the phone rings_

_That it would be you_

_Saying let's hang out_

_Then you confess_

_That there's something special between us_

_Why don't we find out_

_You don't even know me_

_Guess you don't need me_

_Why you're not seein' what you're missin'_

_On the outside shyin' away_

_On the inside dyin' to say_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a..._

_...rock star!_

_If you only knew the real me_

_I might even be a rock star_

_I'm telling you that we are meant to be_

_Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see_

_That I really am a rock star_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_Rocking it where ever we are_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_I really am a rock star!_

_(Yeah I really am a rock star)_

_I am a rock star_

_Whoa whoa whoa!"_

* * *

"That's the school's treasure right there," Rainbow Dash said, clapping her hooves.

"Very good stuff," Twilight said.

"As advertised," Megumi said.

"The world famous Hokago Tea Time for y'all," said Applejack.

"Did you notices how everybody in the stands was standing?" asked Spike. "It's standing room only, you guys!"

"Yes, we know," Rarity said, downplaying the superlative.

"And now it is time for all of you to meet the members of the band!" said Synergy.

"What's up Sakuragaoka!" said Yui Hirasawa, doing a little lick on Gitah. "I am Yui Hirasawa, the leader of Hokago Tea Time, I play guitar. Are you enjoying life as students of the best high school in Japan?" The crowd roared. "Awesome. Thanks for coming out everyone!"

"I'm Mio Akiyama, the bass player for HTT and a proud Sakuragaoka grad," Mio said. "I have a message for you guys: enjoy your time here as students. Work hard, strive harder and chase your dreams so that you can live them like we are. It is a pleasure to play for you all today. Thank you."

"What's up everyone?" asked Ritsu, to the roar of the crowd. "I'm Ritsu Tainaka, a former Sakuragaoka light music club president. I play the drums, and I love being a part of this school once again."

"We are already a part of it, as alumni you BAKA!" Mio said, giving Ritsu a headbump, to the roar and laughter of the crowd.

"By the way, that was planned," Ritsu said as Mio took a bow. "Anyway, it's great to be back at my favorite school of all time. We hope you enjoy our concert."

"I'm Tsumugi Kotobuki, the former caterer of this wonderful group," Mugi said. "I play the keyboard and keytar for HTT. Thank you, everyone of you, for joining us, this sisterhood of rock that is before you on stage. Let's have fun, shall we?" A roar from the crowd, once again. "All right. Azusa-chan?"

"Hello, hello, helloooooo!" Azusa said, putting on her cat ears as the fans chanted "Azu-nyan! Azu-nyan! Azu-nyan!" "I'm Azusa Nakano, also known as Azunyan, and I also play guitar for HTT and Yui is my partner!" A few fans' noses were bleeding, and they had to be helped by some stewards. "I hope you all have fun today because we sure are!" Yui gave Azusa a nice kiss for good measure. "And Yui-chan's loving it too! Let's have fun, everybody! Thank you!"

"And finally, I'm Ui Hirasawa, Yui's sister and the main chef for HTT," Ui said. "I also play guitar for the band. We're honored to be playing for you today, and we have a lineup of our favorite onegs that we wrote and composed, for you to listed. We're turning the clock back a few years to when we were students. So sit back, enjoy yourselves, and enjoy what we have in store for you. Thank you."

"WE ARE HOKAGO TEA TIME!" the band said in unison to the roar of the crowd.

"Excellent intro," Celestia said.

"Personalized, too," Spike added.

"This next number...I would like to go ahead and dedicate to my dear little adopted sister Pinkie Pie! She's a major party girl!" said Mugi making the fans go "Awwwwwwwwww!"

"1, 2, 3!" Ritsu said, counting down.

* * *

_"Come on gang tell me what we're doing_

_We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place_

_The sun is shinin' just the way we like it_

_Let's get out of this hallway_

_Show the world our face_

_It's Friday but there's nowhere to go_

_Anywhere is cool but we're not going home_

_And we can do anything we wanna do_

_It's all up to me and you_

_Turn this park into a club_

_the stars and lights and the moon is the vibe from above_

_Skateboards here's our ride so pull on up everyone is waiting for us_

_So anywhere we are_

_Anywhere we go_

_Everybody knows_

_We got the party with us_

_Anywhere we are_

_Anywhere we go_

_Everybody knows_

_We got the party with us_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_We got the party with us_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_We got the party with us_

_Radio, let me be your DJ_

_I'll turn you up keep us moving 'til we're on a roll_

_Everyone is dancing to their own beat_

_And letting go, everybody here's got soul_

_It's Friday and there's nowhere to be_

_We're kickin' it together it's so good to be free_

_We got each other and that's all we need_

_The rest is up to you and me_

_Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer_

_That nothing can stand in our way today let's find a place to play_

_Turn this park into a club_

_the stars and lights and the moon is the vibe from above_

_These skateboard's here's our ride so pull on up_

_So pull on up everyone is waiting for us_

_Anywhere we are_

_Anywhere we go_

_Everybody knows_

_We got the party with us_

_Anywhere we are_

_Anywhere we go_

_Everybody knows_

_We got the party with us_

_Turn this park into a club_

_the stars and lights and the moon is the vibe from above_

_We got the party with us_

_Skateboards, here's our ride_

_So pull on up everyone is waiting for us_

_Anywhere we are_

_Anywhere we go_

_Everybody knows_

_We got the party with us_

_Anywhere we are_

_Anywhere we go_

_Everybody knows_

_Oh oh oh_

_We got the party, we got the party, we got the party, we got the party with us_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_We got the party with us!"_

* * *

"That's my song right there," said Pinkie Pie, tears falling down here eyes. "Truly amazing. Thank you...Mugi."

"Excellent start to the show," Celestia said.

"Indeed, your Highness," Twilight replied.

Yui took the mike. "We'd like to continue with the first of a number of songs we have performed for our fans in Japan. This song is a personal favorite of ours. It's Cagayake Girls."

Ritsu counted down. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3!" Riffs, followed by the vocals.

_"Chatting Now_

_Serious and noisy Never Ending Girls' Talk_

_I can't wait for the chime at the end of class_

_Even if I'm late, leaving early is Non Non Non!_

_With all my might, I Study After School_

_My heart won't stop pounding; inside of my full-throttle mind_

_I package up hopes, desires, and distress with ribbons_

_We exchange plenty of news and type a New Type Version_

_Into photo booth albums forbidden to guys, into diaries where we wrote about love_

_If I shorten my skirt by 2cm, I'll jump_

_Farther than yesterday, an octave higher than the day before yesterday_

_Jumping Now_

_Serious and pretty Never Ending Girls' Life_

_The days are truly live and have no waiting_

_Even if I wake up early, going to bed early is Non Non Non!_

_With my best, I'm Shouting loudly_

_Serious and wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song_

_Afternoon teatime is just the thing for me_

_Even if it's unrequited love or a sound defeat, Here We Go!_

_When we sing, we're Shining After School_

_Is it because I'm living lightly? Everyday is nothing but incidents_

_I take a make-up test for differential and integral calculus; I quit romance for now_

_They sound off at the two-hour time period: the fourth dimension and my stomach_

_Oh no, I've exceeded my limit in the secret notebook where I wrote down my weight_

_If I cut 3mm off my bangs, I could see_

_Even if the answer is pure white, won't it be great if the future is rose-colored?_

_Chatting Now_

_Serious and noisy Never Ending Girls' Talk_

_I can't wait for the chime for end of class_

_Even if I'm late, leaving early is Non Non Non!_

_With all my might, I Study and enjoy it_

_Serious and wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song_

_Afternoon teatime is just the thing for me_

_Even if it's an unconventional code, Here We Go!_

_When we sing, we're Shining After School_

_My sizes_

_Loop forever, down? up? down? up?_

_But my mood is always going_

_up? up? up? & up?_

_Being able to laugh just by getting together_

_To be happy just by singing_

_…That's a pretty Earth-friendly ecology_

_Jumping Now_

_Serious and pretty Never Ending Girls' Life_

_The days are truly live and have no waiting_

_Even if I wake up early, going to bed early is Non Non Non!_

_With my best, I'm Shouting loudly_

_Serious and wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song_

_Afternoon teatime is just the thing for me_

_Even if it's unrequited love or a sound defeat, Here We Go!_

_When we sing, we're Shining After School_

_So_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine!"_

* * *

"Very nice," Ayame said, snacking on some popcorn.

"Everyone down there is standing up," Kana said.

"They should," said Sumire.

"Here is a song that I wrote myself," Mio said. "It's called Don't Say Lazy."

Ritsu counted down. "1, 2, 3, 4!"

_"Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_But the truth is, I'm crazy_

_The swans, I'm sure_

_Give flutter kicks at a place that you can't see_

_I'm instinctively obedient and loyal; I'm well aware of that I get trifled with_

_Plus my future's looking bright…_

_So sometimes, I take a break_

_Firmly ascertaining it with my eyes_

_Marking my destination on the map_

_If there's a shortcut, then it's the easy way out_

_If I've got wings that can let me skip things, too, then that's the best_

_Oh no, I broke a nail; so I repaired it with glue_

_With just that, I feel kind of accomplished_

_What's important is loving yourself_

_If you don't love yourself, then no one else can love you_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_But the truth is, I'm crazy_

_A capable hawk, I'm sure_

_Hides its picks at a place that you can't see_

_I do my hardest to daydream; the reality drives me desperate_

_Plus I'm still in mid-development…_

_So unexpectedly, I go off-pitch_

_Even if you just don't see me_

_My motivation blows the meter_

_Dreaming with all my might_

_Sleeping enough for you with all my might_

_I did it, I got a little thinner; I got so proud that I ate stuff_

_With just that, why do I feel like it defeated the point?_

_I promptly adjusted my goal downwards_

_Adapting with flexibility to the occasion and changing inside-out will let me win_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_But the truth is, I'm crazy_

_The peacocks, I'm sure_

_Can charm you here and now_

_I push on with my entire body and insides; my wish is to be slim and pretty_

_Plus temptations come up a lot…_

_So my will gets completely shattered_

_Oh no, it can't be the Red Point?! No way, I barely cleared it!_

_With just that, I feel like I can do everything_

_What's important is acknowledging yourself_

_If you don't forgive yourself, then no one else can forgive you_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_But the truth is, I'm crazy_

_The swans, I'm sure_

_Give flutter kicks at a place that you can't see_

_I'm instinctively obedient and loyal; I'm well aware of that I get trifled with_

_Plus my future's looking bright…_

_So sometimes, I take a break."_

* * *

"The way Azusa, Yui and Ui play with their guitars is so synchonized," Akira remarked.

"Very much so, sugarcube," said Applejack.

"Did anyone want some glowsticks?" Rainbow Dash said, producing a bag.

"Yes, please," said the others.

"I don't need any," Sawako said.

"Me neither," added Twilight. "My horn is the glowstick I need."

"Here is another song we wrote during one of our meetings in the music room," Mugi said to the fans. "This song is called 'No Thank You'." She played a few notes and the number began.

_"We jostle each other around the whiteboard_

_Making graffiti of our free wishes_

_Even if the after school chime echoes in the setting sun_

_You can't diss the power to dream, unfortunately_

_Let's sing with a louder, louder, louder voice_

_Carry hope on your lips_

_Every time when you release words, they turn into light_

_They're a piece of us_

_I don't need memories_

_Because I firmly and deeply love "now"_

_Getting immersed in my memories is a sweet, adult-like luxury_

_But not yet…I want to hold back from it_

_Drawing wildly with a marker in the notebook of my heart_

_It only has points about how I feel like crying when I get pushed_

_When I'm with everyone, pain and joy_

_stick in me with an infinite reverb, how strange_

_Let's fly always, always, always to the yonder_

_Our ambition can't wait for the countdown in the tailwind_

_Every time when I mark the beats, they turn platinum_

_They're our wings_

_I don't need promises_

_Because no one can live besides "now"_

_Desiring promises is an innocent, child-like frailty_

_I've already long since…graduated from it_

_Forever, at any place, I'll certainly keep listening_

_Even though I don't even need eternity, why can't I seem to lose it?_

_Our Splendid Songs_

_Let's sing more, more, more, even if our voices grow hoarse_

_Praise this moment with your lips_

_Having maps with the same routes, we were able to encounter each other_

_It's our bond_

_NO, Thank You! I don't need memories_

_Because I firmly and deeply love "now"_

_Getting immersed in my memories is a sweet, adult-like luxury_

_But not yet…I want to hold back from it."_

* * *

"Absolutely amazing," Pinkie said, putting her hooves together.

"Let's see what the next number is," Megumi said, still cuddling Fluttershy.

"Yay," the pony said.

"This is song for your guys to enjoy relaxing to," Yui said. "Me and Ui wrote this while on a trip. It's called Sunday Siesta."

_"La la lu la. What to do now?_

_It's a brilliant sunny Sunday._

_I'll be active and positive and make a challenge!_

_As I'm finally a high schooler._

_For now, I'll reflect on myself. Topic is "Youth"._

_... at least since I'll be using my head._

_Taking it easy, still wearing my loungewear._

_Leisurely rolling on the floor with a smile._

_Somehow I'm happy... so much I'd emit Alpha waves!_

_I'm sure I was thinking about something, but... huhwut?_

_I fell asleep before I knew it!_

_Tu lu li la. Gotta do something._

_It's a twinkly-shiny Sunday._

_So what about cooking?!_

_I think it would upgrade me as a girl._

_Well then, I'll make a menu. Topic is "Healthy"._

_Since I love delicious things,_

_I might have the right qualities to become a great chef!_

_Full, full, full course. Let's start!_

_Dish up the relishes, don't forget the alfalfa!_

_I was briskly working, but then... "It's a dream...!"_

_Turns out I was sleeping again._

_Leisurely rolling on the floor with a smile._

_Somehow I'm happy... so much I'd emit Alpha waves!_

_I'm a serene O-type, better not worry_

_about minor details. I'll go on brightly._

_Feeling sleepy, I yawn deep._

_Sunday is almost over._

_Ah~ I had fun..."_

* * *

A standing ovation could be heard from the crowd. Above, a blimp could be seen, and a lot of the press had descended on the concert hall to take photos of the event and film the event.

"Now I wrote this...number for this guitar that I am holding right now, Gitah. It's called Head Over Heels For Gitah. Ricchan!"

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

_"Just one second is enough for me to fall in love._

_I fell for you at first sight, I brought you home, and now we're sleeping together._

_You're so handsome that it's criminal. If all I do is stare at you,_

_The day will still come and go like it always does,_

_But that would be letting treasure go unused… Can I touch you?_

_Let's try to turn the silent you into someone who can talk and talk._

_Whether you make them live or die depends completely on my arms._

_Now, my picking is speeding up, and my entire body is starting to feel hot._

_No one can stop us. Gitah, I'm all yours!_

_The image of the two of us in the mirror looks so cool._

_From just a girl, a quick change – whoa! What a musician!_

_Even if I get famous enough for people to ask for my autograph,_

_My heart will never change. I promise I won't forget_

_My self from the day I beat the castanets._

_Let's play! You know, these fingers were probably made just so I could touch you._

_Our only common language is the tab, but we can still communicate._

_Look, the bending went perfectly. Let's make them all put their eyes on us._

_You're heavy, but I can't let go of you. Gitah, I'm all yours!_

_Even if we have fights, we can just tune you up._

_It's all right. Let's make up!_

_Let's try to turn the silent you into someone who can talk and talk._

_Whether you make them live or die depends completely on my arms._

_Now, my picking is speeding up, and my entire body is starting to feel hot._

_No one can stop us. Gitah, I'm all yours!"_

* * *

As Yui ended the song, she gave the neck of Gitah a nice, passionate kiss and a hug, eliciting a roar from the crowd. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were in wingboner mode, of course.

"You done?" Ritsu deadpanned to her.

"Yeah. Eheheheheh."

"All right. Our next number is one Mio wrote. It's called Pure Pure Heart. 1, 2, 3, 4!"

_"There are lots of memories in my head_

_They seem like they'll overflow, so I'm a bit worried_

_For the time being, I'll plug them up with headphones ?_

_(Don't stop the music!)_

_I'll say "I want the things I want"_

_I'll say "I want to do the things I want to do"_

_But I also have words that I can't say_

_(Can't stop my heartbeat!)_

_Out of the blue! A chance comes along_

_By coincidence, we're on the same way home_

_Wow! The balloon in my chest expands_

_My feet are suddenly floating in air_

_Riding on the updraft_

_Go fly! To where you are_

_If you'll accept my pure pure heart ?_

_Then I won't be afraid_

_The moment when my feelings exceeded the atmosphere_

_I couldn't see you anymore on the other side of the road_

_I don't mind!_

_The song studded with words of love_

_Is honest and nice_

_I'll walk humming absentmindedly ?_

_(Don't stop the music!)_

_It's a melody sweeter than cotton candy_

_It's a rhythm even hotter than fireworks_

_Even though I can say, "I love the tunes I love"_

_(Can't stop my heartbeat!)_

_Surprise attack! A crisis comes along_

_Maybe my humming was heard by you_

_No! Our eyes meet for the first time_

_I feel happy, but it's embarrassing_

_So I'm about to run away; what do I do?_

_Run fast! On the roadside_

_My pure pure heart is trembling ?_

_High in that endlessly clear sky_

_Oh, the feelings of the newborn altocumulus clouds_

_I want to chase after you, but the traffic signal is red_

_I don't mind!_

_Ah, raise the volume_

_Look, I'll search for what makes my heart race_

_I feel like we can meet_

_At this place time and time again_

_Go fly! To where you are_

_If you'll accept my pure pure heart ?_

_Then I won't be afraid_

_The moment when my feelings exceeded the atmosphere_

_I couldn't see you anymore on the other side of the road_

_I don't mind!"_

* * *

"At this rate, I'm going to get tired from waving these glowsticks," Spike said.

"Moderate youself, Spike," Celestia said.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"So this is essentially the same concert from last time," Rarity said to them. "Did you notice that?"

They all nodded.

"Oh."

"Our next song is dedicated to one of our favorite foods: curry," Ui said. "It's called Curry Over Rice."

Ritsu counted down. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3!"

_"I might be irresistibly in love with you, Bubbly Wobbly_

_This hungry feeling won't stop, Dizzy Giddy_

_Please!_

_A piping hot plate of curry_

_Give me a stimulating spoonful of spices_

_Instead of sweet, today will be medium-spicy_

_For a mature flavor_

_Meat, vegetables and a secret special seasoning_

_A growing child's greed awakening love_

_I love you!_

_Simmering well-made curry_

_Let's try two spoonfuls of spices_

_But keep it limited; It's no good if it's too spicy_

_Tingly, Fiery, Spicy_

_Oh… No no no no no no…!_

_Just a tiny bit of curry and a lot of rice_

_When you're not here it's lonely at the table_

_Someday we'll be on good terms with you on my silver spoon_

_Sorry!_

_Curry without roux;_

_Girls like sweet curry_

_I long for you but mildly-spicy is too much_

_I love you!_

_Simmering well-made curry_

_Let's try two spoonfuls of spices_

_But keep it limited; It's no good if it's too spicy_

_Tingly, Fiery, Spicy_

_Oh… No no no no no no…!_

_Just a tiny bit of curry and a lot of rice!"_

* * *

"By the way, the school co-op is serving free curry bowls after the show, so if you guys want to get some dinner before you go home, feel free to do so," Ui added.

"You all know that rice is one of the foods that makes Japan so great," Yui said. "So we wrote a song about that. In order for us to do this right, we need you to say 1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N. I'll point to you and you say it. Got it?"

"YEEEAAAAAAHHHH!" roared the crowd.

"Perfect. This is Rice As A Side Dish. Ricchan!"

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3!" Mugi's synthesizers gave way to another high-energy number as Azusa bounced around on stage. And of course, the band gave the signal.

_"Rice is amazing. It goes with anything. Warm, warm!_

_Ramen, udon, okonomiyaki and such and such._

_It's a dream collaboration,_

_Between carbohydrates and carbohydrates?_

_(Hot, hot! Warm, warm!)_

_Rice is amazing. It's a pain to not have any._

_Instead rice will be the side dish._

_For Kansai people of course it has to be okonomiyaki & rice._

_But I'm not from Kansai._

_(What!)_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_Rice is amazing. It goes with anything. Warm, warm!_

_Kimchi, natto, raw eggs and such and such._

_White rice is a pure white canvas,_

_For an Infinite imagination._

_(Hot, hot! Warm, warm!)_

_Rice is amazing. It's a pain to not have any._

_Of course rice is the staple food._

_For Japanese people anyway, it should be rice instead of bread._

_"Rice isn't a side dish!"_

_"Ah…I kinda forgot~"_

_"Hey!"_

_Rice is amazing. It goes with anything. Warm, warm!_

_Yakisoba, takoyaki, tonpeiyaki and such and such._

_It's a dream collaboration,_

_Between carbohydrates and carbohydrates?_

_(Hot, hot! Warm, warm! Go, go!)_

_Rice is amazing. It's a pain to not have any._

_Instead rice will be the side dish._

_For Kansai people of course it has to be okonomiyaki & rice._

_I was from Kansai in a past life!_

_(What!)_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!"_

* * *

"Urk...still...in wingboner..." said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, for crying out loud..." Applejack bit Rainbow Dash's right ear again.

"Ah, now I feel better. Thanks, Applejack."

"No problem, sugarcube."

"This is a song that Mio wrote, dedicated to her bass Elizabeth," Azusa said to the fans. "It's called Heart Goes Boom."

_"A blushing flower, a singing bird_

_I don't stand out at all, so, how? I write a song_

_Finger plucking, Engraving a rhythm_

_When I'm with my friends it's the best, our breaths join as one_

_The bass is essential, no matter what or who it is_

_Is your earthquake resistance OK? You'll be shaken up and down, side to side_

_I'm packing all my feelings into the body of my jazz bass_

_Four seasons a year, 24 hours a day, my roaring heart never stops_

_Bo Boom Boom Boom Boom!_

_The moon shining, stars shooting up_

_The world is evolving every day, so I can't just do it absent-mindedly_

_The wind coming forth, crossing over a wall_

_If I take a deep breath I'll break from my shell_

_The roots are essential, no matter what life form_

_Search for your dreams and aspirations, to the east, to the west, run on earnestly_

_Absorbed, I entrust the future to these four strings_

_Bewildered, even if I lose my way, I'll pinpoint the right direction by improvising_

_Bo Boom Boom Boom Boom!_

_This beautiful, deep, bass sound, believe in it and feel it go on_

_I'm packing all my feelings into the body of my jazz bass_

_Four seasons a year, 24 hours a day, my roaring heart never stops_

_Bo Boom Boom Boom Boom!_

_Day & Night Anytime_

_Boom Boom Boom!"_

* * *

"That song brings a wonderful feeling, every time," said Fluttershy, still being cuddled by Megumi like a plush.

"You know, I wish we could be able to transform into anything we want," Twilight said to the Mane 6, Spike and Celestia. "Humans, plushies..."

"I suppose you have a point there, Twilight," Rarity replied.

"This is another song I wrote that forced me to look deep into myself, into who I was, and who I will become. This is a song dedicated to the mystique of the inner child, and it's called Hello Little Girl."

Rainbow Dash pointed upwards, and snowflakes fell down. It was November, and snow would fall down anyway, but winter came a bit sooner than expected.

Mugi led the way with her keyboard turned piano, and the number began.

_"Inside my heart is a little girl_

_Who wants nothing but fluffy, shiny, pure things_

_Please speak kindly_

_To that girl_

_Even if you can't see it_

_That is the real me... It's me, Call me_

_When a fragile heart_

_Is decorated with frills, it throbs and cries_

_For example_

_Someday finding a love that's sweet, sweeter than chocolate_

_She dreams of it_

_On a road of doubt is a perplexed girl_

_Who with heart-pounding and tears composes with her left hand_

_Please, someone_

_Strongly pull up that girl_

_When it's late at night_

_Because she finds herself unable to move with fear... It's me, Guide me_

_If you dress the girl_

_That tends to run away in soft chiffon, will she become a little stronger?_

_A self that doesn't just hang her head_

_with cheeks red, red, like ripened strawberries_

_She wants to show you_

_It's me, Call me_

_When a fragile heart_

_Is decorated with frills, it throbs and cries_

_For example_

_Someday finding a love that's sweet, sweeter than chocolate_

_She dreams of it_

_Notice her, call out to her, invite her along_

_She is here, that little girl..."_

* * *

"Marvelous work, as usual," said Jun, snacking on a donut.

"Can I have one?" asked Nao.

"Grab one." She did.

"I'll have one myself," Megumi added.

"Pinkie, I gave you an entire box. Here." Pinkie downed the contents within seconds. The others grabbed the rest of the donuts.

Mugi took the microphone. "This is a song I wrote myself while on holiday in Finland. This is Humming Bird."

_"The birdcage within my heart_

_Is now opening_

_I'm flying away into the sublime_

_Singing songs of freedom_

_What color is the new sky?_

_How is a rainbow seven different colors?_

_I'll check up on the world_

_As a full capacity of wind passes_

_If there's a bright, shining miracle somewhere out there_

_And it fills me with excitement_

_I'll boldly challenge it_

_Life becomes an adventure that's only a little bit solemn_

_I take a deep breath as I spread my wings_

_And just by having faith_

_Believing in myself over everyone else_

_I'll let life run its natural course_

_Inside a deep misty forest there is a sleeping flower bud_

_May it awaken with the twitter of birds_

_Heart to heart_

_We'll make it resound_

_Even thought it can't be seen or touched_

_There must be something truly precious_

_Therefore, please don't damage it_

_We can manage for eternity_

_With a sudden burst of light and a dazzling smile_

_I compromise with myself_

_That one step determines the future_

_The most priceless gem is that encounter_

_A promise for when my dream arrives_

_After that, we'll just support one another_

_Whatever wishes I want to come true_

_Will become stronger, always_

_If there's a bright, shining miracle somewhere out there_

_And it fills me with excitement_

_I'll boldly challenge it_

_Life becomes an adventure that's only a little bit solemn_

_I take a deep breath as I spread my wings_

_And just by having faith_

_I will definitely go farther and farther_

_I will fly into the distant sky."_

* * *

"Very good stuff," said Celestia. "Really brings a nice feeling to the cause."

"Yeah, it sure does," Twilight said.

"I think the co-op is going to be full of curry eaters after the show," Chiyo noted.

"There won't be a single bowl of curry left," Sachi added.

Tsumugi took the microphone again. "And this is a song I wrote while I was here, and I was beginning my time as a student at this school. It's called Dear My Keys." Yui and Mio backed Mugi up on vocals here.

_"76 keys, 76 little elves_

_Express my feelings_

_When it comes to girls_

_I'm sure any one of them could do it_

_An original magic_

_That's the keyboard for me_

_The things I long for are far away_

_Tears somehow are close_

_So, my heart sways_

_Let's, now, put all of that to music_

_Dear My Friends_

_76 keys, 76 little elves_

_Express my feelings_

_Even the feelings I can't put into words_

_Will become an honest melody_

_In the ears of people who have heard it_

_In the hearts of people who have felt it_

_With a magic that leaves behind something warm_

_Girls, you know,_

_Are greedy, myself included_

_But their love, dreams,_

_And even friendships are always earnest_

_Having disagreed with each other_

_Having fought with each other_

_When my heart is broken_

_I'll secretly hide away the pain_

_Cheer Up, Girls!_

_76 keys, 76 little elves_

_Are granting all your wishes_

_And raising sharp all the feelings_

_That have fallen flat_

_A radiant future_

_A gentle smile_

_Are just notes brought forth,_

_Granted by my fingertips_

_The prayer of the shining, morning sun_

_The courage of the burning sunset_

_Become a new tune_

_Let's, now, proclaim this world_

_Cheer Up, World! Dear My Friends_

_76 keys, 76 little elves_

_Express my feelings_

_Even the feelings I can't put into words_

_Will become an honest melody_

_In the ears of people who have heard it_

_In the hearts of people who have felt it_

_With a magic that rouses a definite miracle."_

* * *

"HTT! HTT! HTT!" the fans chanted.

"Let's give it up for Tsumugi, everyone," Yui said, giving a standing ovation before taking their seats. "I hope we are putting a smile on your face. Are we?" She heard a roar from the crowd. "Azunyan."

"Okay, this next song that we will play for you is one of our flagship hits. Fude Pen. Ritsu!"

"1, 2, 3!" A signature riff kickstarted the song.

_"Calligraphy Pen FU FU_

_Shivering FU FU_

_My first greeting card to you_

_Throbbing Passion_

_Overflowing Action_

_Maybe it's totally forced_

_Imagining your smile_

_I want to show you my good points_

_Tightly grasping on to my enthusiasm_

_I'll make you turn your head around!_

_Put in your love smoothly, okay? Well, let's start writing!_

_I wish this happiness could be intertwined with you who I accepted_

_Show me a spinning dream, okay? The letters are dancing_

_Do your best Calligraphy Pen; You've come this far_

_I'm really serious!_

_Calligraphy Pen FU FU_

_Maybe it's impossible FU FU_

_You might get broken but_

_Handwriting is your mission_

_It's really hot; this tension_

_Printing is just boring_

_Touching and stopping_

_This throbbing is really love, right?_

_From here on out I'm still counting on you, okay?_

_Decorate every single word!_

_The frolicking letters are sparkling! Look, it's so polished_

_If only I could reach straight towards your heart_

_The flowing loci are glittering! Until it dries,_

_Wait a second Calligraphy Pen; Sorry Ballpen_

_Have a good night_

_I'm really serious!_

_Imagining your smile_

_I want to show you my good points_

_Tightly grasping on to my enthusiasm_

_I'll make you turn your head around!_

_Put in your love smoothly, okay? Well, let's start writing!_

_I wish this happiness could be intertwined with you who I accepted_

_Show me a spinning dream, okay? The letters are dancing_

_Do your best Calligraphy Pen; You've come this far_

_I'm really serious!"_

* * *

"Excellent piece," Celestia remarked. "This is what I would call feel-good power pop."

"Definitely. It's a nice summertime feeling that you can't find anywhere else," Rainbow Dash said.

"Impressive's an understatement," Spike added.

"Now then, here is our official band anthem!" Yui said, causing the crowd to get on its feet. "Get up and clap your hands! This is Fuwa Fuwa Time! Ricchan!"

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" Yui started things up, and thus, the anthem was played.

_"When I look at you my heart always goes thump-thump_

_Like a marshmallow my swaying feelings are light and fluffy_

_Even though I'm continuously looking at your diligent profile_

_You don't notice_

_Even if it's just a dream I can close the distance between the two of us_

_O God please_

_Give me Dream Time just between the two of us?_

_Holding my favorite bunny I go to sleep again tonight?_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time_

_Impulsively my heart throbs painfully again today_

_Reading too much into your dry smile I Overheat!_

_Someday your serious face that I witnessed before_

_Will come floating along even if I close me eyes_

_Because it's okay in a dream I want Sweet time between just the two of us_

_O God why_

_Is it painful to fall head over heels in love during Dream night_

_If I take out my precious teddy bear I wonder if I will be fine tonight?_

_If I show a little courage_

_And talk naturally_

_I wonder if anything will change_

_I feel like that but…_

_(But that's the hardest part_

_How do I find a chance to talk_

_Y'know by the time I think about what to say it's completely unnatural_

_Oh geez, no! Time to sleep, sleep, sleep~!)_

_O God please_

_Just this once please give me Miracle time_

_If I could say it smoothly, afterward…something or another will change_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time..."_

* * *

"We see a few crowd surfers down there," Yui said. "How do you like that!" The crowd roared once again. "Ricchan, did you want to say anything?"

"Here is a song that I wrote as a member of the light music club," Ritsu said, leaving the drum set to take the microphone, striking a pose. "It's called Aim for Happy 100%." A flock of doves flew above the campus. Ui did the drums on this one.

_"Everyday's sunny; if you're with me it'll be sunny_

_I want to be that kind of person, HAPPY is my aim_

_A policy that I can't give up, 100%!_

_From within my forehead and my heart_

_I'm fully working to present the plan I'm searching for your laugh and everyone's laugh_

_Bustling and annoying; if I'm not there it's instantly peaceful_

_Is my position really okay?_

_Though my jersey suits me best in class,_

_I love the first word of the first page of the dictionary_

_I'm longing for it... "love," decidedly_

_Everyday's sunny, if I'm with you it'll be sunny_

_I want that kind of love, HAPPY is my aim_

_Someday my dream will be granted, ALL RIGHT!_

_I mess with somebody, but truthfully I want it to be the other way around_

_I can't say something like, "I don't wanna be alone, absolutely not!"_

_However, could it be that the degree of my jokes is hurting you?_

_Sorry! Give me a blow with your fist_

_Sketchiness and loneliness; if you analyze these components, there's more of the latter_

_But fortunately tears are a bit too small_

_I can't control them... What to do!?_

_Therefore, I'm laughing; I'm laughing today as well_

_Even though things appear this way, please notice_

_I'm a girl who wants to be protected, of course!_

_If I take off my trademark hair band_

_Will you be able to meet the new me?_

_Will I become graceful...!?_

_I'm always laughing; I'm laughing today as well_

_Everyone bursting out into laughter is the top priority_

_Everyday's sunny; if you're with me it'll be sunny_

_I want to be that kind of person, HAPPY is my aim_

_A policy that I can't give up, 100%!_

_Grant my dream, ALL RIGHT!_

_Aim for HAPPY, forever 100%!"_

* * *

The male fans in the audience were holding Ritsu plushies, and were highly excitable. Rainbow Dash loved it. "That's my rider, right there. I don't mind the clopping, really."

"Here is another song that I wrote myself," Ritsu said, still on the microphone. Ui would do drums on this, too. "This is Girly Storm Shissou Stick!"

Ui counted down. "1, 2, 3!"

_"I think of things I'd like to happen one after another, but even so…_

_I move my arms and legs before my words ? I'm that kind of drummer._

_The speedy one wins – that's how this world works._

_Hold on to the drumsticks with enthusiasm!_

_One, two, three, zoom at full power! This girl is running wild._

_Let's keep tension high and plunge forward!_

_Kicking away tears, keeping smiles, I swing at the flashy tom-tom._

_Call in the storm! Call only happiness!_

_There are things I want all over the place, but even so…_

_If I live along a single line, I'm sure my days will shine ? I'm that kind of drummer._

_With a cool fill, I study day and night._

_Even my pencil becomes a drumstick._

_One, two, three, zoom at full power! My feelings are boiling._

_Grab the bangs of Lady Luck!_

_Assemble with a yell! If you believe, it's an easy win. Open your hands and mind._

_Come, storm! I'll take you on, so come on!_

_I'm always looking, looking over everyone. Did you know? I've got your backs, honest!_

_I feel all of everyone's "joy" and "sadness."_

_I mean, I mean, I'm the club president!_

_One, two, three, zoom at full power! This girl is running wild._

_Let's keep tension high and plunge forward!_

_Kicking away tears, keeping smiles, I swing at the flashy tom-tom._

_Call in the storm! Call only happiness!"_

* * *

"Ritsu Tainaka, everyone!" Yui said as Ritsu returned to her drum set, and Ui put back on her guitar, Hiro.

And the fans were appreciative. "Ricchan! Ricchan! Ricchan!"

"Nice job, Ritsu!" Rainbow Dash said, whistling. "I love you, sis!"

"All right, Dashie!" Ritsu said. "Yui!"

"This song is dedicated to my sister, Ui. It's called U&I."

_"When U're not around I can't do anything._

_I want to eat Ur food._

_When U come back,_

_I'll cling to U with a super smile._

_When U're not around I can't apologize._

_I want to hear your voice._

_Being able to see Ur smile is all I need._

_U always gave me courage just by being by my side._

_I want to be together forever._

_I want to tell U these feelings._

_Whether rain or shine,_

_U stayed by my side._

_If I close my eyes I see Ur radiant smile._

_When U're not around I don't understand anything._

_Where's the sugar and soy sauce?_

_When U come back,_

_I thought I'd surprise U and yet…_

_Unconsciously I act spoiled towards U,_

_Since U're too kind._

_I receive so much from U without being able to give back._

_Obviously I thought about how U stayed by my side._

_I thought that such days,_

_Would continue forever and ever._

_I'm sorry; I've only just realized it now._

_It's something that's not so obvious._

_First I'll start by telling U,_

_"Thanks."_

_I wonder has it reached Ur heart? I don't have any confidence right now but,_

_Don't laugh and just listen,_

_Because I put my thoughts into a song._

_I want to place all my "Thanks"_

_Into a song and send it to U._

_I will never ever forget these feelings._

_My thoughts, reach!"_

* * *

"U & I! U & I! U & I!" the crowd chanted.

"Thanks, onee-chan," Ui said as the two sisters shared a hug, causing the crowd to go "Awwwwwww!" and applaud.

"You're the best sister I will ever have, Ui. Along with Twilight Sparkle, of course," Yui said.

"Can't forget about me," the pony said, nodding her head.

"No one's gonna forget about you, sugarcube," Applejack assured Twilight.

"Now here is a song dedicated to the love of my life, Azusa Nakano. Thank you for being a true lover to me, Azunyan," Yui said, putting down her guitar down this one, thus allowing Azusa to take the lead. "This is Touched By An Angel."

After Azusa and Yui shared a long, deep kiss, Azusa started the number, jumping high in the sky as wings sprouted from her back.

_"Hey, for the pieces of my memories_

_If I save them as a new file_

_A "treasure" is exactly what it is_

_Yeah, I spent my time_

_To fill up the space in my heart_

_Every single day was a throbbing color_

_The uniform I'm used to and my indoor shoes-_

_The doodles on the whiteboard-_

_I think I have to leave them_

_At the entrance to tomorrow_

_But I was able to meet a wonderful angel!_

_Graduation isn't the end_

_Because we'll still be friends from now on_

_The photos of us together-_

_Our matching keychains-_

_Are shining forever_

_I'll always thank you for your smile_

_Hey, the sakura trees_

_Seem to have grown a little, too_

_Even if it was at an invisible, slow speed_

_Surely that sky was watching_

_When I tripped again and again_

_And yet I was still able to walk to the end_

_In the halls after school_

_The wings of musical notes spilled out lightly_

_If only we could stay like this_

_Until they pile up all soft and fluffy_

_But I touched a lovable angel!_

_I feel like saying "I'm back"_

_This place won't change_

_My message inbox-_

_The calendar marked off with circles-_

_I thank the music_

_That gave me my encounter with a terrific dream_

_At the home station, on the riverbank_

_Even if we're separated, let's look up at the same sky_

_And sing in unison!_

_But I was able to meet a wonderful angel!_

_Graduation isn't the end_

_Because we'll still be friends from now on_

_If you say, "I love you lots"_

_I'll reply, "I love you lots and lots"_

_I don't have anything forgotten anymore_

_We'll always be together for eternity."_

* * *

The number ended, and Azusa and Yui shared one more kiss, causing Azusa wings to explode into feathers that blew into the crowd for them to keep as souvenirs. And the saliva trail was there, causing the crowd to roar even louder. Some were stimulating themselves at the sight of it all. It was fun.

Azusa and Yui looked the audience and smiled at them. "HTT! HTT! HTT!" the crowd chanted.

"Yui-chan, I love you so much," Azusa said.

"Of course," she replied. Yui turned to the crowd as the went back to retrieve her guitar to wear. "Not only do we have some curry bowl for you after the show, but we also have some cups of strawberry parfait!" That triggered a collective "Oooooooh!" from the fans. "We hope to take care of all of you after the show, but you have to hurry before they're gone. In a perfect world, though...The Strawberry Parfaits Just Won't Stop."

"Here we go!" Ritsu said, counting out. "1, 2, 3, 4!"

_"A strawberry-vanilla hug_

_The two of them make the best pair_

_Lovely, happy_

_Whipped cream like pure white lace_

_Like a sweet, sweet enchantment_

_Really soft and frilly_

_Got to hurry before it melts_

_Got to nourish my heart and soul_

_Today's dream has a perfect flavor_

_Sweet, sweet berry sauce is flowing all through me_

_So it's the driving force of our hot girl's talk_

_Keeping up the joy, joy!_

_I'm rewarding myself for doing my best_

_And I'll do my best some more!_

_You can't stop my strawberry parfait_

_I squeeze the glass bowl tightly_

_It's glittering, throbbing and packed inside_

_And melting into marble swirls_

_Don't let these cornflakes get in my way_

_This tear-jerking brainfreeze I've got in my temples_

_Is actually a good sensation_

_No restrictions by the seasons_

_Don't even worry about calories_

_I'll eat it up faster than you can blink_

_My sensors will only react to sweets_

_Since I'm a girl, I've got these antennas_

_Give me another taste, taste!_

_It's no mystery that I've got room for another level of desserts_

_You could say I'm like a black hole_

_More and more and more, you can't stop me!_

_Sweet, sweet berry sauce is flowing all through me_

_So it's the driving force of our hot girl's talk_

_Keeping up the joy, joy!_

_I'm rewarding myself for doing my best_

_And I'll do my best some more!_

_You can't stop my strawberry parfait!"_

* * *

"Parfait! Parfait! Parfait!" the crowd chanted. Many were licking their lips.

"Remember to redeem your ticket at the co-op to get your dessert," Yui said. "I'll be sure to get mine's, too...if they're still some left."

"There will be plenty, Yui," Mio said, giving her a headbump. That triggered some laughter.

"Ouch..."

"I want to thank you all for being a great audience," she said to the fans. "This is our final number. It's called Tokimeki Sugar. Thank you everyone!"

Ritsu counted down. "1, 2, 3, 4!"

_"Caramel sauce for you, dearest_

_Granulated sugar, brown sugar_

_Caramel sauce for you, dearest_

_Maple, honey, fine-grain sugar_

_Caramel sauce just for you_

_My heart is also caramel sauce_

_Even if it gets a little burned_

_Your flame will make it delicious_

_I'm a pastry chef of love_

_For you, who's moderately sweet_

_I'll make a homemade sauce_

_Even though I've been watching you all along_

_Why haven't you noticed?_

_If you want a taste, just say so, okay?_

_You've got some on your cheek!_

_My true feelings are custard pudding_

_The secret hidden flavor is throbbing sugar_

_My true feelings are custard pudding_

_Brown sugar syrup, thin sugar, manuka honey_

_Why has this caramel sauce become bittersweet?_

_I'll just fix it with some more sugar_

_Since I don't have a measuring spoon_

_I'll season it myself and make it delicious_

_I'm a pastry chef with a sweet tooth_

_Just thinking about you_

_Saturates my heart_

_But, you see, where I am right now_

_I don't plan to use my voice_

_If I dream an extremely sweet dream_

_I'll be happy tonight_

_I've got everything sweet inside the cupboard_

_It can't be beat once I boil it down_

_Heartbeat bittersweet_

_Fantasy eternity_

_Dizzy dizzy sympathy, I'm feeling it!_

_Just 'cause..._

_I'm a pastry chef of love_

_For you, who's moderately sweet_

_I'll make a homemade sauce_

_Even though I've been watching you all along_

_Why haven't you noticed?_

_If you want a taste, just say so!_

_I'm a pastry chef of love_

_Just thinking about you_

_Saturates my heart_

_Someday we'll meet eye to eye_

_And at that time, my concoction will be ready_

_It'll be the most delicious thing ever_

_You've got some on your cheek!"_

* * *

The crowd roared, applauding. "Did you guys want an encore?" Mio asked.

"YEEEEEAAAAAH!" the fans screamed.

"We'll play two more songs for you. This one is called Champion."

Ritsu counted down. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3!"

_"I can hear the ocean noise_

_I can feel the pulsing crowd_

_Buzzing like a radio_

_Pumping like a disco sound_

_I can see a burning sun_

_Breaking through a raining cloud_

_Just let my heart beat, heart beat,_

_Beating through the town..._

_Lost forever in love_

_I am a favorite one_

_I am a Champion_

_Oh I have a fire inside_

_I'm a loaded gun_

_I am a Champion_

_Oh I have a fire inside_

_I don't wanna waste my time_

_I'm just trying to find my way_

_Racin' through a perfect town_

_Racin' on a perfect day_

_I sometimes wanna close my eyes_

_and listen to the words You say_

_Oh, people of the Rising Star_

_people of the Rising Star_

_People of the Rising Star.._

_In love_

_I'm your favorite one_

_I am a Champion_

_Oh I have a fire inside_

_I'm a loaded gun_

_I am a Champion_

_Oh I have a fire inside_

_Out the window, in my mind_

_Where the wind blows, from time to time_

_Where the seed grows, a perfect vine_

_Whatever's yours is mine..._

_Oh, in love, in love, in love_

_I'm your favorite one_

_I am a Champion_

_I am your favorite one_

_I am a Champion..."_

* * *

"This is our final, final song," Yui said to our fans. "This one is called Singing!. Thank you for your support! Thank you, Sakuragaoka! Get up and dance, everyone!"

A few riffs, and the final number kicked off.

_"Drifting along on the wind, now we can_

_go to any land or any world, right?_

_I get overcome by joy at the first sound of a melody_

_The sun rises and sets on every little day_

_I can't lie in front of my precious friends_

_Love has no brakes_

_Let's advance on a pathless road, the sounds we let out together is our map_

_I mark our vow in my heart by the beats_

_Yes, We Go! Yes, We Play!_

_What colors and what rainbow_

_will the sweat running from our soaked foreheads and fingers turn into?_

_A slow running rhythm, disagreements, and conflicts_

_are everywhere on the one time-only stage in my entire life_

_I won't get hurt, your smiles taught me_

_that courage has no limits_

_I'll even sing a nameless song, the dream we picture together is our wings_

_When our eyes lock, we know how each other feels_

_Yes, We Fly! We, We Sing!_

_Every moment upon moment, ah, won't stop ending_

_But since they keep ending, they will keep starting_

_So I'll believe in the future_

_Let's advance on a pathless road, the place we step out to together is our road_

_I mark our vow in my heart by the beats_

_Yes, We Go! Yes, We Fly! Yes, We Play!_

_Forever and ever… Yes, We are Singing NOW!"_

* * *

Just like with the concert in Viridian City, the six girls took a curtain call as the crowd gave them a standing ovation. But this time, they spent an hour and a half after the show talking with fans, signing autographs, taking photos with their fans and so on. As promised, tables of curry bowls and parfait cups were served to the public. This concert and afterparty was shared via twitter and Facebook. As a result, Hokago Tea Time was trending nationwide and world wide.

"Well now, Wu said you was good but he didn't say you was dynamite!" a man in a suit said as he came up to the group.

"Pardon?" asked Mio.

"The name's Tom Masters. I'm here on behalf of Starlight Music." said the man.

"Holy cow! You were watching us all along?" asked Yui.

"So...you weren't impressed by us?" asked Ritsu.

"I thought we put on a great performance," Tsumugi said.

"Amazing...this is the real deal!" Azusa exclaimed.

"Welcome to our school, Mr. Masters," Ui said.

"So let's get you girls signed up!" said Tom making Sawako step in front of him.

"Hold it right there, mister! As the manager of this band I must point out there are terms and they're right here!" with that, she gave him a sheet of paper.

"I see." said Tom after reading the list. "This I can work with. I'll have the contract ready in a couple of days. Where can I find you?"

"In one of the summer houses my parents own." said Mugi before handing him a map. "Just follow this map."

"Hmmm. It'll be a long trip going to a recording studo from there." said Tom after reading the map.

"No need, Our gear has one built in." said Yui.

"Well that's handy. How do you move the stuff?" asked Tom.

"Like this. Show's Over Synergy!" said Mio.

"Roger that." said Synergy before transforming back to Wagon Mode and showing off her hoverjets. The crowd had already cleared out of the school, having purchased all the merchandise and taken all the food and drink available at the co-op.

"I see. Well, I'll see you with the contract in a couple of days." said Tom before he left. Once he was gone the girls fainted.

"Oh God," Ritsu said. "That was almost an ordeal."

"We got our work cut out for us," Mio said. "Let's go meet up with our ponies."

"Sure thing," the others said.

"So close, so friggin' close to signing," Yui said.

"It's a process, I'm telling you," Azusa said.

"I suppose it is..."

"We're going to take off," Jun said with the ponies and the girls that were in the VIP box.

"Thanks for having us," Chiyo added. "We'll be on our way."

"Thank you for having us!" said Kana, Akira, Ayame, Sachi, Megumi, Nao and Sumire before they all went home, leaving the ponies and the band by themselves. Nodoka was with the group earlier in the day but after the tour, she had to leave early to go back home and work on her studies so she intentionally missed the show.

"All right ponies," said Twilight Sparkle to the Mane 6 and Celestia. "We're going to meet up with our riders...oh, there they are! Hello everyone!"

"Hey everypony," Yui said to them. "We have plans to head over to Mugi-chan's summer home."

"Summer home?" exclaimed the ponies.

"Beachside? Tell me it is beachside!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"It is beachside," Mugi said.

"ALL RIGHT!" she said, flying up and down in celebration.

"But why are we heading there?" Twilight asked.

"Starlight Music is planning to finalize the contract with us so that we can sign to a major record label," Mio said.

"Whooooaaaaa," the ponies said.

"That's a huge deal right there," Celestia said.

"But we can't head down there by ourselves," Applejack said. "It would probably take us days to get there."

"We're going by my van," said Sawako. "I bought a new van that can set up to seven people."

"What about us?" Pinkie asked.

"Pika pika?" asked Charger, as if to say, "What about me?" He was silent the entire show, inside the press box, lying next to Twilight.

"Well, you need to be in plushie form for that," Celestia said. "Let me try something...this is a spell that I haven't used in a while, this would be the first time..." Lighting up her horn, all the ponies turned into plush versions of them.

"Wooooooow," the girls said.

"Incredible," Azusa exclaimed. "You can talk, right?"

"Of course we can still talk," Rainbow Dash said. "But we are in plush form until Celestia brings us back to our normal selves."

"You will be in this form until we head to Tsumugi's summer home," Celestia said.

"Yes, your highness," the Mane 6 said.

"Grab your plushies and let's get out of here," Mio said. Azusa was now rooming with Yui, so she took Twilight Sparkle and Celestia, Ui grabbed Applejack, Ritsu took Rainbow Dash, Mugi took Pinkie Pie with her, Sawako carried Rarity and Spike with her and Mio took Fluttershy home.

"Let's have a great camp, everyone," Yui said to the band.

"Yeah!" they all said.

"Pika!" said Charger, as if to say, "I'm with you on that!"

"We'll all meet here at the school," Sawako said. "Be sure to be ready when you get there."

* * *

Morning came, and Yui and Azusa woke up in each other's arms, embracing each other and Twilight Sparkle in their underwear in Yui's bedroom back at the Hirasawa house.

"Morning, honey," Yui said.

"Morning, sugarcube," Azusa said. They had a giggle over that.

"Onee-chan, Azusa-chan, I'll be downstairs with some sandwiches for you to snack on," Ui said. She was already ready.

"Good morning, you two," Twilight Sparkle said, yawning a little.

"Good morning everyone and Twilight," Celestia said, fixing the room with her horn.

"Morning, your Highness."

"Looks like I get to see this new house Mugi has. Must be beautiful to see, right?"

"I suppose it is, eheheheh," said Yui as she went to take a bath with Azusa.

"They are that close, aren't they?" Twilight asked as Ui went upstairs to bring them down to the sofa downstairs so that they could watch some television.

"This is a nice house," Celestia said. "Humans sure know how to make their dwellings look presentable. What's this?" she asked, watching a player kick a soccer ball into a net, triggering chaos in the stadium.

"Aaaaaaand...humans know how to get real excited over accomplishments like that," Twilight noted.

"Association football, correct?"

"Also known as soccer. This is a club called Fleajuana. Humans call the place Tijuana, but it's a city in Clopsico (also known as Mexico by humans) that borders the United States of Amareica."

"Is the place sanitary, like here?'

"Some parts of the city are actually quite dangerous, but the city is not as crime ridden as other places in the country like Ciudad Boarez (also known as Ciudad Juarez in the human Spanish Language)."

"We're ready to go," said Yui, walking down the steps with Azusa. The bags had already been packed beforehand last night.

"All right, off we go," Ui said as the three of them packed the plushies into the suitcase.

"A bit tight in here," Twilight said.

"Well, we are in doll mode, so it can't be helped," Celestia added.

The three of them walked over to the school, where the others were waiting. "There you are!" said Ritsu. "Late, as usual."

"They're always like that," Mio said to her.

"Where are your ponies?" Azusa asked them.

"In our bags."

"Cool."

"I'll open up the back so you guys can place your bags inside," Sawako said. After they loaded up the van, the girls got in. "All right, you ready to head to Mugi's house?"

"Yeah!" they all said.

"Let's go!" And the band was off.

* * *

"Hey, it's not very often that we go off to Mugi's villa in late November, when it's actually cold," Ritsu said.

"Actually, we can fix that," Twilight said.

"What? We can hear you from inside Yui's luggage!?"

"Eeyup. Listen. Me and Celestia have talked over the possibility of changing the temperature to summer conditions in this dimension."

"FOR REAL?" exclaimed the girls and Sawako.

"Princess Celestia is the most powerful alicorn in all of Equestria and Twilight Sparkle is the most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria," Rainbow Dash added.

"So all of y'all can enjoy summer once again, even with winter coming," Applejack said.

"Awesome!" Mugi said.

"That's wonderful," Ui said. "We though we were going to use the beach for a barbecue and Pokemon training, but no swimming."

"Have you already contacted your father about the plan?" Mio asked Mugi.

"He knows about it, and everything has been planned. Extra food has been set this time, and it's all vegetarian to accomodate our pony sisters."

"Good stuff, Mugi," Pinkie Pie said. Sawako elected to play a song on the radio that she liked from several years ago.

* * *

_"North TO south_

_Empty_

_Running on_

_Bravado_

_As if to say, as if to say_

_As if to say,_

_He doesn't like chocolate_

_He's born a liar, he'll die a liar_

_Some things will never be different_

_Stop being so American_

_There's a time and there's a place_

_So James Dean_

_So blue jeans_

_He's gonna save the world_

_He's gonna..._

_Are you hoping for a miracle?_

_Are you hoping for a miracle?_

_Are you hoping for a miracle?_

_Are you hoping for a miracle?_

_Three out of five, three out of five (it's not enough)_

_Six out of ten_

_Better luck next time_

_Just like his Dad, just like his Dad (the same mistakes)_

_Some things will never be different_

_Hungry and dumb, hungry and dumb (so wait in line)_

_Queuing up for some more junk food_

_It's not my fault, it's not my fault (just this once)_

_They're getting so much younger_

_Why can't you be more European_

_Bastard child of guilt and shame_

_Bury your head in the sand_

_I'm thinking six, six, six_

_I'm thinking six,_

_Are you hoping for a miracle?_

_Are you hoping for a miracle?_

_Are you hoping for a miracle?_

_Are you hoping for a miracle?_

_Are you hoping for a miracle? (It's not enough)..."_

* * *

"And we're here," said Sawako, arriving at Mugi's villa with the rest of the band, who got off, retrived their luggage and went inside.

"So cold! The ocean!" said Yui, shivering. "Glad we got in to a place where it's nice and toasty. Feels good!"

"It will feel a little bit better when we bring out our ponies," Azusa said as the band took the pony plushes out of their luggage.

"It's great to be back here," Ritsu said.

"Yeah, I haven't been here in a while," Mio added.

"Me too," Ui said. "Your Highness, you can turn back into your normal selves now."

"Will do." Celestia's horn lit up, and she and the Mane 6 and Spike returned to their normal selves.

"All right, back to normal!" Rainbow Dash said. "Cool stuff, your Highness!"

"Wow, look at the view. It's a bit cold, though," Fluttershy said.

"I think we can fix that," Twilight said. "Ready, your Highness?"

"Yes, I am," said Celestia. Both their horns lit up, and the weather changed.

"Oh God, why am I in layers, it's too hot!" Ritsu said, taking off her sweater and jacket.

"And we forgot to bring our swimwear," Mio added.

"Well, that's where we come in," Rarity said with a sigh, levitating a selection of two-piece bikinis for the girls to pick.

"Hey...this is essentially what we wore when we were high school students," Mugi said. "Actually, this is the same stuff we wore when we have our beach camp in the show!"

"How did you do it?" Mio wondered.

"Sawako asked me if Twilight and her Highness could possible cast a spell that would make the conditions feasable for swimming. I said that it was possible, and we decided to create what you usually wear to the beach. Impressive, no? And it seems..." Rarity looked around. "...that you have made your selections."

"We'll get changed," said Yui as the six of them went to their rooms. Yui and Azusa had a room, Ritsu and Mio had a room and Ui and Mugi had a room to change it.

"This place is pretty big for a summer home," Spike said. He opened the refrigerator. "Ooooh! Ham!"

"Now, Spike, you're only a guest, so don't touch the fridge," said Rarity.

"Awwwwww."

"I have some chips you can eat while we get ready to head out," said Sawako. "I feel a little bit tired, though, so I won't do a lot of training. I'll probably go to sleep."

"No, you won't," Twilight said, casting a spell that refreshed her.

"Oh my! I feel better already! Excuse me while I get changed," Sawako said, grabbing her black two-piece.

"Essentially this is the weather of the Hawaiian Islands," Twilight said as the ponies headed to the beach. "The humidity, heat and weather simulates that of Hawaii, and it spans withing a 50 kilometer radius. So outside of the zone, it's regular chilly weather."

"I think we should have the Seven Pidgey Army go through some flying lessons," Fluttershy said.

"That will be the next day. For now, we should enjoy what the first day and treat it like a vacation," Rainbow Dash said.

Pinkie Pie munched on a few chocolate shortbread cookies imported from Honolulu. "These are great!"

"Don't eat them all, Pinkie," Applejack warned her. "Save some for the rest."

"There's plenty. I mean, I saw boxes and boxes of cakes and cookies and pies in the cupboard!"

"Whoa."

"We're here!" said Yui, running over with the girls and Sawako.

"Before you head out into the ocean, I need to cast a spell on you, Azusa," Twilight said, lighting up her horn.

"Huh?" Azusa was bathed in light.

"This spell prevents you from getting a tan during the course of the camp. Just like last time."

"Oh yeah, you gave me that spell too..."

"All right, you're good to go."

"I'll stick to bathing in the sun with Ui," Mugi said, lying down with her. Ui wrapper her arms around her neck, snuggling tight.

"Time for a swim!" Ritsu said.

"Can you break out the Pidgeys?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Coo Coo!" said the Seven Pidgey Army, out of their Pokeballs.

"Let's get flying! Come on, Fluttershy, you're gonna be evaluating their precision with me."

"Okay," she said, flying with Dashie and the Pidgeys. They headed off into the cold for some flight practice.

"I'm going with them to observe," Celestia said. "We'll be back, everypony and everyone. Farewell for now."

"There they go," Applejack said. "I'll stick to lying down with these two lovebirds." And so Applejack laid next to Ui and Mugi, who were sleeping in each other's embrace.

"Ritsu, where are you?" Mio asked, looking around.

"Off for a swim!" she said, heading into the water.

"I'm joining you, then!" And she took off.

"I'll head back inside to watch some TV," Pinkie said, skipping along.

"Maybe we should just take a walk down the beach and explore," said Spike to Rarity, scratching his head.

"Let's do that," she said as Spike got on her. "We'll be back then, all of you."

"I'll sit here and listen to some music on my iPad," Sawako said, electing not to go on a surfing binge.

"Happy listening," said Yui.

* * *

"Do you guys want to go out for a ride?" Twilight asked.

"Sure thing."

Twilight levitated them on to her back. "Let's take it easy. Sometimes a slow walk down this coast makes you feel like you are falling in love with life. It takes away from the worries you have doing other things."

"Very true," said Azusa, who was at the front while Yui was at the back. Twilight lit up her horn again. "Now what spell have you cast?"

"This spell assures that you won't fall off while riding on me. It also allows you to comsummate."

"So I can turn around, like this?" Azusa's back was now facing Twilight's head. "Oh my...I'm getting stimulated already..."

"Try not to damage my mane too much when you lie on my back. One more spell, to offset added weight..." And that was done. "So now it looks like a bunch of air is riding on me."

"Twilight, you don't mind us...making love on top of you as you go on?" Yui asked, clearly getting horny.

"Consummate away, I've had my share of lemon two days ago."

"Perfect," Yui purred.

"Ahhhh...haaaahh...Yui!" Azusa moaned as Yui went on top of her. Twilight's spells had become so sophisticated that now, it was possible for two women to trib on top of a walking horse without falling off. Yui slipped her hand underneath Azusa's top and fondled her breasts, giving it a gushing squeeze. "Nyaaaaaah!" Azusa cried, coming. Yui was vigorously fondling her breasts as she grinded her all into her, the tingly, exciting feeling of sex driving her into heights never experiences before. "Yes, yes...OH FUCK YES!" Within seconds, they were two hot, sweaty, moaning, gasping, crying, orgasming young women who were in an all-out tribfest.

Azusa raised her legs and embraced Yui, who was going deeper and deeper into that soft, sensitive spot that made her roar with a lustful, feminine passion. Yui's kisses got longer and more prounced, and the saliva coming from their mouths was evidence of the rush they had when they consummated without proviso. As the two lovers came one final time, staining their already-soaked bikini bottoms, Azusa found herself in a modified girl sandwich. The top part of the bun was a woman, the bottom was a pony, and she was the delicious angelic filling that made it the delicacy of every fanboy's imagination.

And the best part was...they never fell off Twilight Sparkle. Physics-defining magic was just another part of the arsenal that defined the most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria. At least she had been desensitized to the passionate sounds of love, the equivalent of filly-fooling in Equestria and the type of actions that Rainbow Dash and Applejack occasionally did, though not as often. Indeed, a few onlookers from a distance were surprised by the lovemaking on a horse. Some were trying to take photos but were taken away from the scene by local security and the local police for voyeurism.

* * *

Every Japanese dish that was vegetarian was on the table during dinner. It was a spread that could feed the entire group three times over.

"This is good," said Twilight Sparkle, snacking on onigiri filled with chickpeas and fennel. "A bit spicy but still good."

"The croquettes in this house are top-notch," Rarity added.

"And everything here is made with olive oil, so you know it's good for you," Mugi added.

"I'll drink to that!" Applejack said.

"I propose a toast to our band, and to a great partnership with Pokemon, the Mane 6, Princess Celestia and Starlight Music!" Yui said.

"Here, hear!" They all said, clinking their glasses.

"Who do you think it going to win MLS Cup this year?" Ui asked. "Master Wu called me and said that we put on a good performance and we would get our Galaxy jerseys when we head back home but it will really depend on whether or not Los Angeles win the game. I'm picking Houston, what about the rest of you?"

"LA," said Yui.

"Los Angeles," said Mio.

"Dynamo," said Ritsu.

"Taking Houston," said Mugi.

"LA Galaxy," said Azusa.

"I'll go with Los Angeles," said Sawako.

"LA for me, 4-1," said Twilight Sparkle.

"2-1 Dynamo," said Applejack.

"Taking the Galaxy because they are 50 percent cooler," said Rainbow Dash.

"I'm going with Houston," Fluttershy said.

"I will go with the Galaxy!" exclaimed Pinkie, helping herself to a few cupcakes made with carob bean.

"Dynamo to win," said Rarity.

"I'll go with Los Angeles," said Spike.

"No prediction from me, but I hope to see a good show from the players," said Celestia. They all looked at her with disgusted looks. "All right, Los Angeles Galaxy on penalties."

"Oooooooh," they all said.

"Fixing sporting events is something we are not allowed to do as unicorns and alicorns that use magic," Twilight noted.

"Correct, Twilight," said Celestia. "I must say, these are some of the tastiest...what is it...oh yes, edamame I have eaten in a while. Reminds me of home." The girls and ponies had a good laugh as they continued to talk about how humans played the game of association football, the game of soccer.

* * *

The next day, it was back to business with the Pokemon training. With the Seven Pidgey Army already done their training, it was back to the other Pokemon to do their work. Mugi's father had already prepared a number of targets for this purpose.

"Gensing, Tackle!" said Mugi.

"Bulbasaur!" said Gensing, knocking down one of the targets.

"Vine Whip followed by Razor Leaf!" said Mugi.

"Bulbasaur!" said Gensing taking out a number of other targets, 10 in all.

"That's how it's done!" said Mugi petting her Pokemon.

"We're on a roll, baby!" Pinkie Pie said, doing some cheerleading as the Mane 6 and Spike watched. Celestia elected to go on a morning fly-around.

"Lucky, Pound!" said Sawako.

"Grovyle!" said Lucky taking down a target, as if to say, "Done!"

"Now! Energy Ball!" said Sawako.

"Grovyle!" exclaimed Lucky taking down another targets, as if to say, "Oh yeah!"

"Leaf Blade!"

Lucky took a branch, converted into a cutlass, and got to work in slashing down 50 targets in five seconds flat.

"Whoa! That, once again, is a Thing of Beauty!" said Rarity, putting her hooves together.

"Hardtop, let's roll!" Azusa said. "Water Gun!"

"Squirtle!" said Hardtop, letting out a jet of water from his mouth on two targets.

"Time for...Skull Bash!" said Azusa. Hardtop gave another target a big headbutt, and three targets fell down almost instantly. One, two, three.

"Squirtle Squirtle!" said Hardtop, as if to say, "I love this weather!"

"Now! Rapid Spin!" said Azusa. Hardtop went into his shell and took out five more targets.

Rarity was amazed. "Oooooh!"

"All right, it's my turn. Bruce! Ember!" Ui motioned.

"Combuskeeeeeen!" said Bruce, as if to say, "Look ooooout!" Down went 20 targets.

"Now follow it with...Peck!" said Ui. Bruce was pecking at the next target, which fell into an unrecognizable heap of wood in one second.

"Double Kick!"

"Combusken!" exclaimed Bruce, taking out 20 targets with skill and precision.

"Bullet Seed!" said Sawako to Lucky.

"Grooooovyllleeee!" Lucky once again turned into a machine gun. The target was unrecognizable within one second.

"Quick Attack!" said Sawako making Lucky take down a cluster of 25 targets at a high speed. The number of targets taken down increased, and the time it took was reduced significantly.

"All right, let's do this. Charger! Quick Attack!" said Yui. Charger obliterated 50 targets within five seconds. Zap! Zap! ZapZapZap! And they were all gone.

"All right, you ready?" Ritsu asked Skytorch.

"Charmander!" Skytorch exclaimed, as if to say, "Here we go! Let's do this!"

"Begin! Ember!"

"Charmander!" Skytorch shouted, spewing out small flames. Down came 25 targets.

"Very good! Fire Punch!"

Skytorch laid a fist on five targets in a stack, which went down in a split second.

"Okay. Let's hurry it up. Flamethrower!"

"Charmander!" Skytorch spewed up a blast of fire that took down eight targets arranged in a line.

Ritsu struck a dojikko pose. "Your turn, Mio."

"Hmph! You haven't seen this before. It's Radar time," Mio said to her Mudkip. "Hey Radar! Hydro Cannon!"

"Marshtooooooomp!" Radar gushed out a large blast of water that took down 14 targets in a line.

"Okay! Muddy Water!"

"Marshtomp! Marshtomp!" Radar blasted some muddy water at 18 targets, which went down all at once.

"Good. Let's go with...Water Pulse!"

"Marshtomp!" Radar attacked the last 20 targets with pulsing blasts of water. All of them went down in 10 seconds.

"And that is how we roll."

"I haven't been to a beach in ages. This is a real treat for me," said Celestia, returning back from her flight. She and Spike sat on the shoreline watching the waves.

"I am with you on that, your highness," Spike said, munching on yet another package of Pocky. "Mmmm! Strawberry Pocky!"

"Could you please take a letter for my sister Spike?" asked Celestia. Spike nodded and got ready.

* * *

_"To Princess Luna, my dear sister:_

_We have been through a lot here in the dimension of our talented riders. We went through rigorous training by a certain Master Wu, a professor of martial arts at Japan Women's University to prepare for a major threat that could potentially change the course of history in the three dimensions that I have been a part of. When I return to Equestria, I will engage in giving you more details. After training, Pinkie Pie and Tsumugi Kotobuki affirmed their sisterly bond. You already know the policy regarding the no-disclosure rule._

_Our riders introduced us to their old high school, Sakuragaoka Girls' Senior High School. It is a very beautiful facility, equipped with an auditorium, a gymnasium, and one of the best romms to practice music. That room was where the band went over their history. Afterwards, the band performed on the stage made by Synergy's AI, and the place was packed. Curry and strawberry parfaits were served after the show, and a number of merchandise was sold._

_We were able to tour a number of other parts of Tokyo, and met a lot of people. The Japanese are very tech-savvy, very intelligent, and quite friendly. They liked our presence and took plenty of photos._

_We also went on a trip to Tsumugi Kotobuki's summer villa. To provide the optimal weather, I cast a join spell with Twilight on changing the climate to that of the Hawaiian Islands, one of the most popular tourist destinations in this dimension I am in. They had their Pokemon training, and they had elected not to go through band practice since they had already performed a show. On another time, it is expected that our riders will go through band practice. However, the chances of it being held at Mugi's villa are not good, and they may be held elsewhere._

_On a side note, I have to tell you that Twilight Sparkle is improving in leaps and bounds with her magic. She is able to perfects spells that allow two human riders on her to engage in sexual acts without falling off her. In essence, the riders are part riding, part floating. It is her development of finding spells that define all limits and conventions that make me proud to have Twilight Sparkle under her wing._

_One final note: I have to be impressed with how Princess Cadence is helping govern Canterlot and Equestria. I understand that she also has her own talk show, in which she chats with different ponies and animals, and hears their stories and the legacies they have made in creating new friendship and new memories. I am personally proud of my niece and I hope that she continues to make me proud, her wife Shining Armor proud, and her sister Twilight proud as well._

_Be sure to keep me informed of ongoing developments. There is a chance that we could all be returning to Equestria sooner rather than later. I cannot say for certain, but please keep that in mind. Take care._

_Sincerely, your loyal sister,_

_Princess Celestia."_

* * *

Spike sent the letter on its way. Later that night, the girls returned inside but elected to talk about something different while ESPN was on the air. Naturally, since the room was warm, the girls and women were in their underwear...and the ponies returned to plush form.

"There is this player on the Los Angeles Galaxy team named Mike Magee," Yui said. "He is a man of many myths. For example, Jack Bauer saved the world in 24 hours...Mike Magee only needed 47 minutes to save the Galaxy."

They had a good laugh over that. "And here's another fact," Mio said. "The U.S. military is calling their next battle Operation Mike Magee. Also, Mike Magee put baby in a corner."

"Nice fact. Some more facts," said Ritsu. "Mike Magee doesn't stop the ball. The ball stops itself. Bouna Time! is showing up 2 hours late. Just to make sure Mike Magee is already gone. Also, Mike Magee once gave a woman 14 orgasms in a row. But half-time ended and he had to run back out to play goalkeeper for the second half, so he'll make it up to her when the game is over."

"Whoa, that is a hoss right there," Applejack said, laughing. "I would never go that far with Rainbow Dash."

"I don't think my body would be ready for that," Dashie said, causing the others to break out in laughter.

"Yeah, you can forget about that happening, Dashie," said Pinkie.

"Everytime Mike Magee drives into the Home Depot Center the parking attendant gives him $15," said Tsumugi. "When Mike Magee is at a Lakers game and they put him on the 'kiss-cam,' three women instantly become pregnant."

"Beyonce saw Mike Magee once, liked it, and put a ring on it," said Azusa. "The Hulk gets Mike Magee hands for Christmas. Medusa is afraid to look Mike Magee in the eyes. Mike Magee stopped the fighting between Israel and Palestine. Fighting resumed when there could be no consensus on which country loved Mike Magee more. Holocaust survivors come to hear Mike Magee speak. And when Mike Magee goes to Mexico the gum kids give Mike Magee money."

"Whoa. Speaking of which," Ui said. "I think he's the reason why Club Tijuana is in the Apertura final against Toluca. They were down two goals in the second leg of the semifinals, and he gave them his flesh and his blood, and they ended up beating Leon 3-2 on aggregate."

"Amazing," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Mike Magee opened a PayPal account and fixed the economy," said Sawako. "Ann Landers wrote to Mike Magee asking for advice. There is no confirmation or denial that Magee was part of Navy SEAL 6 that got bin Laden. And Mike Magee walked right up to MC Hammer and touched it."

"Bahahahahahhahahahahah!" Spike said, his sides already fused into the universe.

"Every year, Mike Magee chooses one lucky child and throws him into the sun," Yui said. "If Mike Magee were to whisper in your ear, music would suddenly cease to have meaning."

"Whooooooa!" they all said, hooting and hollering.

"I suppose David Beckham only came to the MLS so he could have a chance to play with Mike Magee," Mio concluded. "I mean, you can only see Mike Magee when he lets himself be seen. Due to this skill, ninjas have been known to go as Mike Magee for Halloween."

"Cool fact. Here's a few more," Ritsu said, scanning through her iPad with a few swipes. "They made Mike Magee toilet paper but it wouldn't take crap from anyone! Charlie Davies didn't dive. Mike Magee's awesomeness bowled him over...indeed, Mike Magee is what Willis was talkin' 'bout."

"Mike Magee knows Rhianna's name," Mugi said. "Rick Astley gives his friends fake links to videos of Mike Magee. A Monk, an Army Ranger and a Fisherman walked into a bar... Mike Magee. Simply as that."

"Legend has it," Azusa recalled, "that Mike Magee converted lady gaga into a nun when she sneezed and he said Gesundheit."

"Ahahahahahahahah," exclaimed Applejack. "I don't even know this Buck Magee, but he sure is one heck of a brony!"

"When Mike Magee takes a penalty, it's from the spot across the pitch," Sawako said. "The 405 was closed so Mike Magee could do 10 mile wind sprints. More than 200 people suffered minor injuries at this year's Comic Con due to a stampede following rumors that the last remaining first edition of "Amazing Mike Magee Stories" would be on display."

"Ooooooh," they all said.

"The rumors were false-it remains in The Vatican." They all broke out into laughter.

"Superman goes into a booth and comes out dressed as Mike Magee to save the day," said Yui. "Jack Warner bribes AEG to get access to Mike Magee because Mike Magee is just what the doctor ordered. When Mike Magee enters himself in American Idol, the rest of the field forfeits so that he can win by default. Also, the Playboy Mansion is off-limits to the public except for parties...and Mike Magee."

"Mike Magee can find a limit for lim(1/x) as x-0," added Mio. "Also, Mike Magee beat the Wiz. Mike Magee. Incredible."

"That means the Wiz is not as good as Master Wu, I take it?"

"Possible."

"Mike Magee just replaced The Most Interesting Man in the World as the subject of Dos Equis commercials last year," said Ritsu. "The James Bond movies were modeled after Mike Magee's life before he joined the MLS. If your significant other cries out Mike Magee's name in bed, you consider it flattery. And Satan lives in constant dread of the final conflict that will end his reign, otherwise known as: Mike Mageddon."

"Fasten your seatbelts for that," Mugi said. "Why did the chicken cross the road? To see Mike Magee at the Home Depot Center. And Mike Magee invented Seattle before Seattle could claim they invented Mike Magee."

"Mike Magee was supposed to be the opponent against the MLS All Stars in 2011, but didn't want to miss So You Think You Can Dance," Azusa noted.

"Upon climax, Mike Magee's women shout out the winning California Lottery numbers," said Ui. "While wearing The Lone Ranger's actual mask, Mike Magee tugged on Superman's cape so hard that he made Superman spit into the wind. Magee then beat Superman in rochambeau, so Superman had to clean up Sri Lanka after the resulting monsoon."

"This man is impressing even me with his work," said Celestia.

"Mike Magee gets Alan Gordon into Dave Matthews concerts," said Sawako. "Mike Magee lives vicariously through himself. His rhymes are so potent, they make all the ladies in the area pregnant. To be fair, Mike Magee is really taller than Omar Gonzalez, a defender on the Galaxy team, but he compresses his vertebrae to protect Omar's self esteem."

"Oooooooh," they all said.

"Mike Magee's girlfriend is thinner than Victoria Beckham, she also owns more shoes and purses...and smiles," Yui Hirasawa recalled. " Mike Magee makes the Honey Badger care. When Mike Magee throws a party, New Year's Eve is rescheduled to coincide with it. Also, Mike Magee messed around with Jim; and kicked his ass!"

"What a hero," Pinkie exclaimed. "He would make a cool colt."

"If I recall, he also had something to do with the USA men's national team coaching position," Mio said. "Mike Magee called Sunil Gulati to 'Fire Bob Bradley, or else!' Sunil naturally complied. And Mike Magee called Sunil to hire Juergen Klinsmann. And Sunil naturally complied. That's a man with a lot of power." And they had a good laugh over it.

"NASA named the Mars Rovers after Mike Magee's testicles: 'Spirit' and 'Opportunity,'" said Ritsu. "Mike Magee expects the Spanish Inquisition and simply does walk into Mordor. He straightens it after Beckham has bent it...and he can have his pudding, even if he doesn't eat his meat."

"Must be a Mink Floyd fan," Twilight surmised.

"Mike Magee would do anything for love, including that," Ritsu added.

"And what would that be?"

"Streaking."

"Oh...right."

Ritsu continued on. "And thus it happened, to the surprise of few who knew him well, Mike Magee said, 'you over there, go forth, build me something to take my attention away from these commonfolk, these peasants.' With that the man, now known to many as Bill Gates, shrugged his shoulders, sheepishly walked away, and went to work on his first computer."

"Lorena Bobbit was talking about Mike Magee," said Mugi. "Mike Magee decided Paris would be a good place to put a tower. And Confucius say, 'Mike Magee is the shit.'"

"You've got a funny Chinese voice, Mugi-chan," said Yui.

"Thank you."

"Mike Magee offered to solve the budget crisis out of his pocket money, but he never carries any bills smaller than a $10 trillion, and the government couldn't make change," said Azusa. "When Mike Magee plays Xbox Live, Microsoft refunds all their subscribers for that month."

"Qatar's plan for holding a World Cup in scorching desert heat is just to bring Mike Magee to the country, because his presence makes everything cool," Ui said. "Mike Magee brought Celestine Babayaro to the Galaxy. He taught Rebecca Black the days of the week. And Harry Potter's scar hurts when Mike Magee is near."

"In reality, everybody and everypony," said Sawako, "Mike Magee is 6'4" 200 lbs. Can shoot with either foot. Runs a 4.2 40-yard and has a 52" vertical. "So he plays in Bradley Cooper's body to make it fair for everyone else. Bradley Cooper is a famous actor, by the way, in America."

"Interesting trivia," Rarity said. "He is quite a gentleman."

"George Lucas originally cast Mike Magee as Han Solo in first Star Wars film, but turned down the role because he didn't want to be born just yet," said Yui. "Mike Magee doesn't need a bigger boat. And Magee walks on water... and sprints on gin."

"It was Mike Magee who gave Joseph Smith the golden tablets. But Joseph Smith became a Real Salt lake fan and made the rest of the story up," said Mio. "By the way, ponies, Real Salt Lake is a soccer team from the American state of Utah. And in the Underworld, Mike Magee is known as Mageelzebub because he gives them a hell of a good time."

"The grass is never greener on the other side when you're with Mike Magee," Ritsu said to them. "Growing up Mike Magee used to take Manny Pacquiao's lunch money. Mike Magee quit searching for the monster under his bed when he discovered he was the monster."

"There are two types of people in the world, Mike Magee, and everybody else," Mugi said. "Mike Magee can seduce a woman with a fart."

"Ewwwwwwwww!" the others said, sticking their tongues out.

"It's true. Also, here's the thing: if you can see Mike Magee, Mike Magee can see you. If you cannot see Mike Magee, you only have a few seconds longer to live."

"There was once this really wimpy kid who was often bullied and beaten up. One day, Mike Magee witnessed this bullying and as a result, taught the kid everything he knew about Martial Arts," said Azusa. "It's an absolutely magical story. Should you ever meet Mike Magee, I strongly urge you (after you recover from the orgasmic euphoria that comes from standing withing ten feet of the man) to ask him about his friend and student, Chuck Norris."

"We will," they all said.

"I think Master Wu already has, by the way." More laughs.

"Mike Magee is perfect and thus realizes his perfection is impossible," said Ui. "A normal man couldn't achieve perfection since the logic loop would drive him crazy, but Mike Magee being Mike Magee handles this quite easily."

"Mike Magee is faster than the speed of dark," said Sawako. "Word on the street is, Bradley Cooper stayed back and asked for Mike Magee's autograph and picture. He burst into tears when he left."

"Wow," Fluttershy said. "Meep!"

"There is a school of thought in physics known as the 'Many Worlds Interpretation'," said Yui. "In this theory, every possible outcome of an event or decision causes the universe to branch into an independent parallel dimension. In effect, there is a dimension for every timeline, decision and possibility. In all of them, Mike Magee is awesome."

"EA Sports has begged Mike Magee to be on the cover of the FIFA games for the last five years, saying that just his face alone would make it the most popular game alive," Mio said. "Robbie Keane has been calling MLS for years begging for a chance to play alongside Mike Magee. But each time Mike's reply was the same - Not yet my son. Then one day, Mike Magee decided It Was Time. When given permission to sign Robbie, Garber and Arena fell to their knees and wept openly just from witnessing Mike Magee's wisdom and mercy."

"Oooooooooh," they all said.

"Mike Magee taught me how to make love to a woman and scold a child," Ritsu said.

"So you're saying I'm a child?" Mio said.

"No, I meant-ow!" A headbump. Ritsu went on. "Anyway, Mike Magee taught me how to dougie. Famous US goalkeeper Brad Friedel is just Mike Magee in a Mike Magee was a woman, his milkshake would bring all the boys and girls to the yard and he would teach without charge. Take that Kelis!"

"One time, Mike Magee demanded a statue be made in the image of his awesomeness," said Tsumugi. "Any normal man who dares gaze upon its greatness is driven mad. A few days later, Voldemort, Sauron, Darth Sidious, Kim Jong-il and The Situation met for coffee this weekend to try and counter Mike Magee's positive energy. Mike found out, made some calls, and had their cars towed. True story, bronies."

"Duly noted," Twilight said.

"Before bringing it back for everybody else, Justin Timberlake had to first get sexy back from Mike Magee," said Azusa. "The Rock has to smell what the Magee is cookin'. Ganesh worships Mike Magee. Mike Magee put Humpty Dumpty back together again with a casual wave of his hand. Then he beat the shit out of all the king's horses and all the king's men for fucking up the job and forcing him to get involved."

"Accountability, that," Rarity said.

"If a wild animal were ever to attack Mike Magee's dog, that species would immediately be classified as extinct, because it wouldn't take long for him to track down and slaughter every single one," said Ui. "You think those sabretooths in the La Brea tarpits were ancient history? Actually Magee tossed the remains of the last few in there after one snarled at his terrier."

"Fact: the NFL pays Magee $28 million a year NOT to be a place kicker in the NFL, since he would just score a field goal from 75 or 80 yards on every series and his team would be unbeatable," said Sawako. "He is forbidden from punting by the FAA due to the threat it would pose to commercial air traffic." They got a good laugh from that.

"To help control the population explosion in China, the Chinese government is paying Mike Magee millions of dollars to move there," said Yui, "because nobody scores when Mike Magee is in da house."

"Mike Magee is like the sun: all you can do is hope to be close enough to him so he you can feel his strength," said Mio. "If you get to close his light is so strong it will melt you."

"Here's a lesson for all you soccer players out there," said Ritsu. "Don't ever go in with an elbow on Mike Magee. You'll have to wear cotton shoved into your nostrils, and he'll score two on your ass. The soft, fleshy part of his arm is stronger than every bone in your body."

"Contrary to popular belief, the honey badger attained it's behavior from mimicking Mike Magee," said Mugi. "Mike Magee doesn't give a shit. Mike Magee does what he wants. The Most Interesting Man in the World doesn't really drink Dos Equis. He drinks whatever Magee is drinking."

"Mike Magee spits in the eye of Controversy. And Controversy gets an intentional red card, turns tail and runs," said Azusa. "When Mike Magee plays New York, the entire city sleeps because of the depression. U2 singer Bono changed the spiderman play to the legend of Mike Magee...and it sold out in seconds."

"That magic spray used on injuries? It's the collected breath of Mike Magee. Can't go to EVERY game & blow on wounds to make 'em all better," said Ui. "Mike Magee is the 0.01% that Lysol cant kill. Mike Magee bowls with his left foot, and always scores 300. Also, 'Ninja' is Japanese for Magee. As are the words 'karate,' 'samurai' & 'daikaiju.'"

"My sides are already fused into the universe!" Spike exclaimed. "Oh, Celestia!"

"Yes?" asked Celestia.

"My sides...oh my!"

"The 'Mike Magee' cocktail is made w/ 1 shot of jet fuel & 1 shot on goal. Garnish with one hammerhead shark, still swimming," said Sawako. "Mike Magee won a staring contest with his mirror. And Jurgen Klinsmann can't decide whether to call up Magee as a keeper, midfielder, forward or assistant coach. Who can blame him?"

Yui went on. "In our dimension, God created the world in six days and on the seventh day, He rested. Mike Magee looked at Him and said, 'Rookie...' Also, Mike Magee had won sexiest man alive but when they try to print his picture the paper was not able to hold his greatness and fell apart on print. So they went with his twin."

"Mike Magee, even though he felt that he should have taken all the penalties against Manchester City, decided to let City win the Premier League title only because he was able to play like Lionel Messi for 30 seconds last season," said Mio. "True story."

"The Premier League, that's the league in England, right?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Correct."

"Mike Magee does pommel horse on an actual horse, galloping at full speed along a cliff edge," said Ritsu. "Olympic gymnastics are just too watered down for Mike Magee. Add a pit of boiling lava under the rings apparatus, and he might reconsider."

"Oh my word!" said Rarity. "Twilight, with that spell you cast on Yui and Azusa on the beach, could it possibly work on this man?"

"I could try, but he has to come see me first before I can actually give the okay," Twilight deadpanned, to the snickering and sleazebag impressions of everyone else.

"Mike Magee Wang Chungs every night," said Mugi. "Did you know that the California community college system is collectively the world's largest institution of higher learning? And it was founded by Mike Magee! He used to sign all the diplomas himself, but people were selling them on Ebay for thousands of dollars to eager signature collectors around the world, and Mike prefers that graduates display them proudly in their own homes. Also, Mike Magee is responsible for all sex in the Olympic Village."

"Meep!" squealed Fluttershy.

"He once kicked a pony on the chin. That was the day Mike Magee gave us the giraffe," said Azusa. "Magic Mike was such a popular movie for the ladies because they thought it was about Mike Magee."

"Heads-up," said Ui. "When Mike Magee gets thrown under the bus, the bus explodes into the air like it hit a landmine.

Then he roundhouse kicks the bus as it comes back down, and it hurtles into the Pacific Ocean where it settles to the bottom and becomes a coral reef where endangered species can shelter. Then he freedives to the coral reef, kills the endangered species with his bare hands, makes Michelin-chef level sushi with it and serves it to the man who threw him under the bus... as his last meal, because then Mike explodes his brain with the power of his mind, like Scanners. Think about that next time you want to throw the Magee under the bus."

"Duly noted," the Mane 6 said.

"Mike Magee draws his strength from the full moon," said Sawako. "It's what helped the Galaxy finish the regular season on a high note against Seattle. And thus...it's official...the 11th month of the year has been renamed Mageember."

"On a final note, the Gangnam Style dance was not invented by Psy," said Yui. "Psy, a.k.a. Park Jai-sang, came over to Mike and asked him after a practice for an idea that would sell and make him a somebody from a nobody. The Magee simulated riding a horse. Psy liked the idea, and the rest is history."

They had a good laugh over some other random facts about other famous football players and Chuck Norris as the night continued to wind down and the crew got some rest. As for Nodoka, she was besides herself because this was all part on the next episode of Poke-ON. And she saw it all.

Nodoka, back at home, turned off the DVR and fell into a deep sleep. She couldn't believe that the show was still going on in spite of the girls being in her dimension. Either that, or she was losing her mind completely.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 20**


	21. Secret Ambition

**Poke-ON!**

**Chapter 21:**

**Secret Ambition**

* * *

2013 came rather quietly for Nodoka Manabe. She and Kohei Uchimura were now living together in their apartment. He went to the gym to work out for his meets, she went and did her studying, and the nights were made for making love. In between her secret ambition to be in Rio for the 2016 Olympic Games and her ambition to be a practitioner, Nodoka watched Poke-ON! And the new episode was on the air.

Kohei was already sleeping when Nodoka decided to head down the stairs to play the DVR of the latest episode. The coffee was already made, she took a sip, then pressed play.

* * *

"Let's try it again Charger. Iron Tail!" said Yui Hirasawa.

"PIKA!" Charger did a flip to a big rock with his tail turning a Silver Color before using it to split the rock in 2.

"That's the way!" said Twilight Sparkle, adding a check to a list of skills mastered by the Pikachu.

"Hardtop. Tackle!" said Azusa Nakano.

"Squirtle!" said Hardtop taking out a target.

"Ginseng, Solarbeam!" said Tsumugi Kotobuki.

"Bulbasaur!" said Ginseng, taking out a target.

"WHOOHOO!" cheered Pinkie Pie. "That's the way we wanna rock and roll!"

"Bruce, Fire Spin!" said Ui Hirasawa, Yui's sister.

"COMBUSKEN!" said Bruce taking out a target.

"Lucky! Do it! Leaf Blade!" exclaimed Sawako Yamanaka, throwing a large leaf.

"GRRRROVYLLLLE!" Lucky caught the leaf, turned into into a cutlass and, with a dash, slashed through 20 targets in the space of a minute. Up above, the Seven-Pidgey Army were working on their formations, with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy proctoring.

"Pound!"

"Grovyle!" Down came another of those targets.

"I'm next," Ritsu said. "Skytorch, Ember!"

"Charmander!" And Skytorch took out five targets.

"Flamethrower!"

"Char! Char!" Seven went down.

"Hydro Cannon, Radar!" Mio said.

"MARSHTOOOOMP!" And seven targets went down.

"Muddy Water!"

"Marshtooooomp!" Another nine targets went down.

"Water Pulse!"

"Marshtomp! Marshtomp!" And all of the targets were destroyed. Mio and Ritsu exchanged a high five.

A whistle. "Hey y'all! Soup's on, y'all!" called Applejack ringing a triangle. "Come on down here and git ya grub on!"

On the menu: soy burgers, apple pie, some vegetarian curry, pilaf and cider. "And I told Nodoka-chan, the best-looking college football teams wear pink," Yui told Mio as they sand their teeth into the burgers which included soy cheese and alfalfa. "But there's no one that wears them. However this Internet buddy of mine from America, he has a fictional football team that does wear pink uniforms and they're based in Canada. And they run the option. Can you believe that?"

"No, I really can't," Mio said, sipping the cider. "Good stuff, AJ."

"Thank ya kindly, sugarcube."

"Anyway, as I was saying," Yui said, "This guy from California, that's where he's from...he made the team and he posted some photos of the team in action and the outfits look pretty cute. He said that Madoka-chan and Homura-chan, who are friends of mine from Mitakihara, where the inspiration behind the uniforms."

"It makes it look like they are girls, though," Ritsu said. "What same team or school of higher learning would have two shades of pink as their primary colors?"

"Well, apparently this fictional school founded by hipsters does. That's what my friend told me months ago, before we got into this adventure."

"Hipsters?" Azusa asked. "We're talking about hipsters?"

"I have friends in America who consider themselves hipsters," Tsumugi said, eating some pilaf, which was a little bit spicy. "I don't know too much the definition of a hipster, but I think they're nice people."

"Hipsters hate mainstream culture, if I recall my studies in Canterlot," Twilight said.

"I...suppose I could consider myself one," Rainbow Dash said, embarrassed. "But...it's not like I should be too proud of it!"

Ritsu went over to Rainbow Dash and hugged her. "Rainbow Dash?"

"Y...Yeah?"

"I love you. I'm proud that my pony sister is a hipster. You're gonna love the Pacific Northwest of America." A kiss and a caress with her tongue touching her bubblegum-flavored fur...triggered a wingboner and a deeper blush.

"That's so nice," Rainbow Dash cooed. "Ahhhhhh!"

"Meep!" Fluttershy said, cowering a little. "Bad touch. Angel tells me that's a bad touch." She got up and continued to eat her share of curry. "Not too spicy. And there's some apples in this. Very good."

"I don't care too much about the hipster subculture but it does seem like an intriguing excursion," Rarity said.

"You would never fit it," Sawako said.

"Never?"

"You might as well ignore it. It's not your thing. Trust me. I know. I've been there."

"Hmph. I suppose I'll take your word for it."

"I would like to meet a hipster...whoever that is," said Spike, swallowing his burger whole.

"Ahem," Rainbow Dash said, slightly annoyed. Ritsu was still petting her.

"Never mind everybody and everypony, I found two!" Synergy played a rimshot sound effect.

"So I count as one huh?" Ritsu deadpanned.

"Shut up and get back to your seat," Mio shot back. "And finish your lunch. It's getting cold."

"Yes, mother," she hissed, slowly crawling back to her seat, receiving a headbump in the process.

"Well done, Synergy," Twilight said.

"A pleasure," she replied. The doorbell rang.

"Okay, coming!" said Sawako going to the door. One she opened it, Mr. Tom Masters was seen on the other side.

"And hello there ladies. Sorry if this is a bad time, but I have you contract ready." he said handing the said item to Sawako having her check it.

"Yep. This is what we're looking for, all right." said Sawako before signing it and passing it around the girls so they can sign.

"Thank you so much." said Tom before handing Sawako their copy. "Now with this contract, you are now part of the Starlight Music family. And that gives you permission to live and work in the USA."

"America! Buck yeah!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"That is awesome!" Yui said.

"Oneechan, we're heading to America!" Ui said, hugging and shaking her.

"Yes we are. Yes we are..."

"Coolness," Mio added.

Mugi had tears in her eyes. "Finally..."

"I love that news," Ritsu said. "We get to work in the States. LA, New York, Chicago...we get to travel a lot."

"I know there is a convention in New York that caters to us ponies," Fluttershy said. "Maybe we can finally get to see our personal fans, too."

"Absolutely, what a wonderful piece of news," Rarity said.

Azusa hugged Yui and gave her a kiss. "I love what we do, Yui-chan."

"I know. I do too."

"Fantastic news, I will say," Sawako said.

"Princess Celestia, what do you think?" Twilight said.

"I understand that in A-Mare-ica, there are a lot of fans for us and our riders," she replied. "So this is going to work out for all of us."

"As for me, that's a place that I have always wanted to see myself."

"I don't know which apples are better down there," Applejack said. "Washington's or Missouri's? Really tough to choose."

"USA all the way! Bodacious!" Spike exclaimed.

"We appreciate what you do, my friend," said Pinkie to Tom. "This is worthy of a paaaaaaarty!"

"Glad you feel that way. We have your own jet with robot pilot waiting for you at the airport. I even took steps to make sure your pony friends can fit in it as well as the car that comes with it," said Tom.

"Excellent!" Twilight said.

"As long as I can fit, I won't have to teleport my way over there," Celestia said. "I like to save some energy."

"We can turn into plushies anyway thanks to Twilight so this will work out," Rainbow Dash said. "Right, Twilight?"

"Eeyup."

"That is great news," Mio said. "I don't mind us being spoiled by this contract. It feels good to be treated like royalty."

"We are the Princesses of Rock and Roll, what you talkin' 'bout, Mio!" Ritsu exclaimed, an arm around Mio's shoulder as she embraced her.

"All right, all right."

He put his hands together. "Now then. Shall we get started on your album?" asked Tom.

"Way ahead of you." said Sawako handing him a tape. "Here."

"I see. Well you girls know of any more talent we can use?" asked Tom.

"Well there are a few." said Azusa showing him a picture of Nao Okuda, Jun Suzuki and Sumire Saitou.

"When we graduated from high school," Yui said to Tom, "Azunyan was left as the club's president. So she had to find new members. My sister Ui was one of them but there were three others she had. Jun Suzuki can play the bass, Sumire Saitou is good with the drums and Nao Okuda is very good at production and mixing."

"Well, I do know a couple of girls that can complete this band." said Tom getting a picture out. "This is Aja Benton. She plays lead guitar. And that is her sister Kimber. She plays keyboard. They're both very good. Can your friends try them out?"

"I'm sure they will. They've been waiting a long time to get back into action. I'll have them join us on the trip," said Azusa.

"Alright then. Any others you know about?" asked Tom.

"Well there's a band we know about." said Yui showing another picture. "This is OnNaGumi."

"They any good?" asked Tom. Yui nodded. "Are they looking for any new players?"

"Not that we know of," said Mugi.

"The reason I'm asking is that we have this keyboardist looking for a band." said Tom getting out another picture. "This is Stormer. She's good. I think she can fit in with them."

"I'll give our friends a call." said Yui.

"Thanks." said Tom before handing Sawako a card. "Let me know once you hit stateside. See ya." with that, he left.

"All right, we're going to rest up," Sawako said to the band. "After that, I'm driving you guys all the way to the airport for our flight, which will be in the afternoon so that we can have enough time to get there. How about that?"

"Awesomeness," Rainbow Dash said.

"Here comes another date with destiny," Yui said.

"Switch me up, Twilight," Celestia said. Twilight lit her horn and Celestia turned into a plush again. "Thank you."

"Everyone, get plenty of rest," Azusa said as Yui carried her to her room while the others went to their rooms.

"Good night everybody and everypony!" Pinkie said, bouncing to Mugi's room with her rider.

"Good night!" they all said.

* * *

Ritsu and Mio elected to sleep in separate rooms to spend more time with their rides. Ritsu was fast asleep, but meanwhile, Mio and Fluttershy were exchanging some sweet talk. "So you have this bunny named Angel, huh?"

"Yes. Yes, I do, Mio-neechan."

"How is she?"

"She is very short-tempered, like a bit of a tomboy. Always impatient, easy to annoy. Sometimes Angel can be over-the-top but she is a good bunny and the best pet I ever had."

Mio was blushing. In the background, a song named "Avast Fluttershy's Ass" by a musician named WoodenToaster was playing. "Fluttershy?"

"Yes?"

"I want to be a good girl for you."

Her wings spread out. A wingboner. "Mio-neechan..." Fluttershy whispered, tears falling out of her eyes. Mio and Fluttershy exchanged a lot, hot kiss as they embraced each other. Mio didn't have anything on except her blue striped underwear. Believe it or not, Fluttershy had a naughty side to her, and she proceeded to undo the side ties of her rider's underwear. Mio responded by wrapping her arms and legs around Fluttershy, grinding her core on Fluttershy's firm flank, causing the pony to scream orgasmically.

Mio's grinding became faster and deeper as her love for her pony became stronger. She sucked and licked Fluttershy's velvety yellow wings, causing her pony sister to release and her to release as well. "Yay," they both said. When the waves died down, Mio fell into a deep sleep, naked, holding Fluttershy, who was the last to turn into a plush for the trip to America.

* * *

The girls packed up the next day and left Mugi's summer villa in the early morning to get to Narita on time. They got there...with minutes to spare. "So where's our plane?" asked Ritsu.

"The map says it's this way." said Mio. Once they came to the strip they was surprised.

"This airplane...it looks like a carbon copy of Air Force One but with our band livery," Mio said.

"What's that?" asked Ritsu.

"Air Force One is the airplane of the President of the United States of America," said Mugi.

"Are you serious?" asked Ui. "Our plane has everything that Air Force One has?"

"Mindblowing," said Rainbow Dash, who was in her luggage as a plush, along with the other ponies.

"Azunyan, you have you iPad with you, right?" asked Yui.

"Yes?"

"Can you look up the features of Air Force One?"

A few swipes. "Capable of refueling midair, Air Force One has unlimited range and can carry the President wherever he needs to travel. The onboard electronics are hardened to protect against an electromagnetic pulse, and Air Force One is equipped with advanced secure communications equipment, allowing the aircraft to function as a mobile command center in the event of an attack on the United States.

"Inside, the President and his travel companions enjoy 4,000 square feet of floor space on three levels, including an extensive suite for the President that features a large office, lavatory, and conference room. Air Force One includes a medical suite that can function as an operating room, and a doctor is permanently on board. The plane's two food preparation galleys can feed 100 people at a time.

"Air Force One also has quarters for those who accompany the President, including senior advisors, Secret Service officers, traveling press, and other guests. Several cargo planes typically fly ahead of Air Force One to provide the President with services needed in remote locations."

"And this plane has those types of features?" Fluttershy asked.

"Eeyup."

"Incredible."

"Absolutely fantastic stuff," said Ui.

"Welcome Hokago Tea Time and Guests," a robot said as they came in. "I am Falcor. The Captain of the Teaflyer. At your service."

"You look like C3PO of Star Wars," said Ritsu.

"Uh yes I do. Shall I show you around?" asked Falcor.

"Please do." said Mio giving Ritsu a headbump.

"Ouch!"

"Inside this plane," said Falcor as the other robots loaded up their luggage, "are personal cabins for the couples of your band. This is one of them. We have up to 10 guest cabins here...a dojo...a workout room...a room to watch movies and AMVs...and here is the practice room for you to play music."

"Wow," Yui said. "This plane's got it all."

"We also have a rec room...a lavatory...and the plane can refuel in midair."

"Even more! Awesome."

"We feel like the presidents of rock and roll," Ritsu said.

"That's because we are, Ricchan," Mugi said. "Prime Ministers."

Twilight's horn lit up, and the Mane 6 and Celestia were in the hands of their rides. Celestia was in Azusa's hands. "This is beautiful!" Twilight said.

"I've never been on a plane like this, and this sure has it all," Applejack said.

"Beautiful," Fluttershy added.

"This plane is 30% cooler! I love it!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Pure luxury," Rarity said.

"It's a party plane everypony!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Best plane ever," said Spike.

"Impressive," Celestia added.

"And this is the last stop. The holding room for your car. Presenting the Tea Roadster!" said Falcor.

"Wow, this is...a Cadillac Escalade with our band livery!" Yui said.

"What a car," Mio said.

Falcor went on. "Standard features of the Tea Roadster include...air conditioning w/tri-zone climate controls, tilt faux wood & real leather-wrapped steering wheel w/radio controls, cruise control, leather upholstery, heated front seats and heated 2nd-row seats, 14-way power front seats, memory system, remote engine start, premium sound system, 6-disc CD changer, rear radio controls, compass, power lift-gate, and outside-temperature indicator. Since this is a Platinum variety, we add on a DVD entertainment system, navigation system, heated and cooled cupholders, rearview camera, cooled front seats, upgraded leather upholstery, and power-retractable running boards."

"Ooooooooh!" the ponies all said.

"We're pimpin', yeah!" said Ritsu.

"So how do we get it out of the plane?" asked Azusa.

"By the closed ramp that's in front. Also this circle thing you see it on is a turn table. Once you bring it in and stop it come on and turns the car 180 so that it can face the ramp," said Falcor.

"Absolutely astounding," Rarity said.

"Very cool," Pinkie added.

"The trappings of modern human technology," Twilight said.

"Straightforward stuff, Falcor," Sawako added.

Mugi places her hands together. "Dontakoi desu!"

"Now then...How may I be of service?" asked Falcor.

"Take us to the USA," said Sawako.

"As you wish. Please take your seats and buckle up." said Falcor before heading for the bridge.

The girls got to their seats, and soon enough, the plane began to take off. "Our destination is Los Angeles International Airport. Estimated arrival time: 13 hours," said Falcor. "Please be sure to get plenty of rest. Thank you for riding your personal Teaflyer."

However, the girls were busy heading into the music room while the ponies were sleeping, now in their normal forms. The only exception was Celestia, who was listening to some Beethoven symphonies. Namely, the Fifth.

"Let's play five songs," Yui said, "before we head off to get some sleep." Everyone had their instruments with them to practice on the plane. The practice room also had its own drum set.

Ritsu counted down "One, two, three!"

* * *

"It ain't the way you move

It ain't the way that you move me

Oh no

It ain't the way you shake

It ain't the way that you shake me

Oh no

I've lived 25 years

I'm a kid on the run

I got a pistol for action

Don't tell me you love me

Don't tell me you love me

Don't tell me

I don't want to know

Don't tell me you love me

Don't tell me you love me

Don't tell me

I don't want to know

I love the way you use

I love the way that you use me

Oh yeah

I love the way you shoot

I love the way that you shoot to kill me

Oh yeah

It's taken miles of lines

To learn the right from the wrong

I'll keep you hangin on

Don't tell me you love me

Don't tell me you love me

Don't tell me

I don't want to know

Don't tell me you love me

Don't tell me you love me

Don't tell me

I don't want to know!"

* * *

"Mmmm, smooth music," said Twilight Sparkle, who was awake and wearing socks, walking into the room.

"Ooooh, Twilight, you wanted to watch us?" asked Yui, who got on the pony and used her like a chair.

"Yeah..."

"And Yui is the only musician on a pony practicing with us."

"I can sing, too, you know..."

"Let's try you out," Mugi asked. "We're only practicing anyway."

"I would like to sing Made a Mistake by Sugarcult."

"Okay!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"I'll count down this time," Mio said. "1, 2, 3." Twilight was on lead vocal on this one.

* * *

_"I, I can't get enough_

_This means way too much_

_I will never_

_I can never_

_I won't ever_

_Stop_

_Pushing me around_

_Open up the ground_

_Will you ever_

_Can you ever_

_See you've..._

_Made a mistake_

_Made a mistake_

_Didn't choose to have left me dead_

_Made a mistake_

_Made a mistake_

_You should've left me dead_

_Crushed_

_Painful as it sounds_

_Motives tightly wound_

_Pull the covers_

_Pull my covers_

_To uncover_

_Lust_

_Deadly when she frowns_

_Silent in the crowd_

_Will she ever_

_Can she ever_

_See you've..._

_Made a mistake_

_Made a mistake_

_Didn't choose to have left me dead_

_Made a mistake_

_Made a mistake_

_You should've left me dead_

_I can hardly stand that you were mine_

_I can hardly stand that you were mine_

_I can hardly stand this_

_Try to understand it_

_Gave you all I had when you were mine_

_Made a mistake_

_Made a mistake_

_Didn't you left me dead_

_Made a mistake_

_Made a mistake_

_You should've left me, should've left me dead_

_Made a mistake_

_Made a mistake_

_Didn't choose to have left me dead_

_Made a mistake_

_Made a mistake_

_You should've left me dead_

_Made a mistake_

_Made a mistake_

_Didn't choose to have left me dead_

_Made a mistake_

_Made a mistake_

_You should've left me, should've left me dead_

_(I could never, trust another)_

_You should've left me dead_

_(I could never, trust another)_

_You should've left me dead_

_(I could never, trust another)_

_You should've left me dead_

_(I could never...)_

_You should've left me, should've left me dead!"_

* * *

"We should do another song that is a bit more upbeat," said Yui, who got off Twilight so that Azusa could get on and get her rocks off.

"How about Electric Six?" Ui asked.

"Oh, brother," Sawako asked, watching the practice.

"Let's do it," Mio said.

Azusa let out a few riffs, and the song began. Ui was playing the sax in this one.

_"Fire in the disco_

_Fire in the taco bell_

_Fire in the disco_

_Fire in the gates of hell_

_Don't you want to know how we keep starting fires?_

_It's my desire, it's my desire, it's my desire_

_Don't you want to know how we keep starting fires?_

_It's my desire, it's my desire, It's my desire_

_Danger! Danger! High Voltage!_

_When we touch, when we kiss_

_Danger! Danger! High Voltage!_

_When we touch, when we kiss_

_When we touch_

_Danger! Danger! High Voltage!_

_When we touch, when we kiss_

_Danger! Danger! High Voltage!_

_When we touch, when we kiss_

_When we touch, when we kiss_

_Don't you want to know how we keep starting fires?_

_It's my desire, It's my desire_

_Don't you want to know how we keep starting fires?_

_It's my desire, It's my desire_

_Danger! Danger! High Voltage!_

_When we touch, when we kiss_

_Danger! Danger! High Voltage!_

_When we touch, when we kiss_

_When we touch_

_Danger! Danger! High Voltage!_

_When we touch, when we kiss_

_Danger! Danger! High Voltage!_

_When we touch, when we kiss_

_When we touch, when we kiss_

_No more_

_Fire in the disco_

_Fire in the disco_

_Fire in the taco bell_

_Fire in the disco_

_Fire in the disco_

_Fire in the gates of Hell_

_Gates of Hell!"_

* * *

"Oh God, that was orgasmically fun like a mother!" Ritsu said, laughing with a fire in her belly.

"That is one of those songs I can qualify as frat rock," Mio said, flipping her hair. "You think we should go ahead for something else."

"Maybe House of Fun by Madness?" Azusa asked, getting off so that Twilight could get a rest from the weight added to her back.

"I love that song," the pony said.

"So you listen to a lot of human music as well, huh?" asked Yui.

"I do."

"All right, let's play it!"

Ritsu counted down. "1, 2, 3." More sax work from Ui. And Boom! goes the dynamite.

_"Good morning miss_

_Can I help you son?_

_Sixteen today_

_And up for fun_

_I'm a big boy now_

_Or so they say_

_So if you'll serve_

_I'll be on my way_

_Box of balloons_

_With the feather-light touch_

_Pack of party-poppers_

_That pop in the night_

_A toothbrush and hairspray_

_Plastic grin_

_Miss Clay on all corners_

_Has just walked in_

_Welcome to the House of Fun_

_Now I've come of age_

_Welcome to the House of Fun_

_Welcome to the lion's den_

_Temptation's on his way_

_Welcome to the House of_

_N-n-n-n-n-n-no no miss_

_You misunderstood_

_Sixteen big boy_

_Full pint in my manhood_

_I'm up to date_

_And the date's today_

_So if you'll serve_

_I'll be on my way_

_Welcome to the House of Fun_

_Now I've come of age_

_Welcome to the lion's den_

_Temptation's on his way_

_Welcome to the House of (Fun)_

_I'm sorry son_

_But we don't stock_

_Party gimmicks_

_In this shop_

_Try the House of Fun_

_It's quicker if you run_

_This is a chemist's_

_Not a joke shop!_

_Party hats_

_Simple enough clear_

_Comprehende savvy understand_

_Do you hear?_

_A pack of party hats_

_With the coloured tips_

_Too late!_

_Gorgon heard gossip_

_Well hello Joe, hello Miss Clay_

_Many happy returns from the day_

_Welcome to the House of Fun_

_Now I've come of age_

_Welcome to the House of Fun_

_Welcome to the lion's den_

_Temptation's on his way_

_Welcome to the House of Fun_

_Welcome to the House of Fun..."_

* * *

"I think it's time for one more song before we head back to our seats to get some rest," said Yui.

"I'm going to meet you guys back at your cabin," Twilight said, exiting the practice room.

"Thanks for stopping by, Twilight!"

"Let's play Little Lion Man by Mumford & Sons," Mugi suggested.

"Good idea," said Azusa.

"All right!" Yui exclaimed.

Ritsu counted down. "1, 2, 3!"

_"Weep for yourself, my man,_

_You'll never be what is in your heart_

_Weep, little lion man,_

_You're not as brave as you were at the start_

_Rate yourself and rake yourself_

_Take all the courage you have left_

_Wasted on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head_

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_Didn't I mind_

_Tremble for yourself, my man,_

_You know that you have seen this all before_

_Tremble, little lion man,_

_You'll never settle any of your scores_

_Your grace is wasted in your face,_

_Your boldness stands alone among the wreck_

_Now learn from your mother or else spend your days biting your own neck_

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_Didn't I mind_

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_Didn't I mind...?"_

* * *

As the band headed back to their seats, the girls elected to get some shuteye and get some sleep. Yui elected to write a little poem on her iPad.

_"What is it about women_

_That attracts them to each other?_

_I sometimes wonder about this question_

_Most every day, in the living room_

_Of my girlfriend's house, full of_

_Bananas, a binder of scribblings_

_And a paycheck. It is a slice of life_

_Scene that drives me to think_

_About thinking out of the box_

_In terms of human sexuality._

_Maybe it's the body._

_Maybe it's the lips._

_Maybe it's those cool red eyes_

_That my lover uses to gaze at me_

_For a second, for a brief second_

_Before retiring to put on her lipstick_

_And tie her hair back on a ponytail_

_While donning a red polka-dotted shirt._

_I run my finger through my short brown locks,_

_Still floating in my own school of thought,_

_Rattling off a list of possibilities as to why_

_The two of us are seen together: at socials,_

_At classes, at conventions and parties_

_And with the two of us, both of us looking at_

_Each other, coming to terms with our convictions_

_And our orientations._

_It could be the perfume we use._

_It could be what we like to wear._

_It could be the feelings we have for each other_

_When it's a hot summer afternoon in Japan_

_And the love runs high._

_Or it could be the fact that_

_This was part of the plan all along_

_And we just didn't know it until_

_We canoodled with each other for a few years._

_We have been together for a few years,_

_And she supports me. She supports whatever_

_I want to do. Sometimes I like to cook a meal_

_For her, although my sister does most of it._

_It's so unfortunate. The only dish I can make_

_Is instant noodles._

_But she doesn't mind me being an amateur cook_

_For all I am worth._

_She tells me before we drive off_

_Into the land of the steadfast sand men_

_That the thought is what matters,_

_And I give it my best every day for her._

_I have changed in a way._

_She made me become the woman she always_

_Wanted me to be, the woman of her dreams,_

_The woman of her visions, the woman_

_That doesn't mind having a woman her lover,_

_But embraces it like a piece of soft_

_Intimate apparel, like a second skin,_

_Like the Eastern skies that dance_

_To the music we like to play._

_She tells me all of that and more,_

_And she adds, while putting a finger to my lips,_

_No explanation necessary."_

Time passed. One hour, two hours, five, ten, and then thirteen. The band slowly woke up. The ponies were back in their plushie forms. "This is it. Out there is America," said Mio.

"Then let's go out and meet it," said Ritsu before they got in the car.

"Hang on girls!" said Sawako while the ramp opened before she drove out. The band loaded up the SUV with all of their belongings before they got on board. The Tea Roadster touched down on the Interstate 405 gracefully before it began its' drive up to the spot in greater Los Angeles that Tom talked about. The car was already registered with the California license plate, and the girls already had their U.S. passports with them. It took them 25 minutes to get past traffic and arrive at a piece of plot land in Beverly Hills. It was a Monday, and there was some, but not a lot of, traffic.

"And here's the place Tom said we got!" said Sawako stopping the car before the gang rushed out and kissed the ground. "My driving wasn't that bad was it?"

"10/10!" Yui said.

"5," Ritsu said.

"7," Mio said.

"4.5," Mugi added.

"No rating," said Ui.

"8/10, much improved," Azusa said.

"Hey, can we get out?" asked Twilight.

"Come on out, you're in America!" Yui exclaimed.

She lit her horn and out came the ponies.

"Awesome stuff!" Rainbow Dash said as Ritsu got on her. "A-Mare-Ica, everyone!"

"Just as advertised," Twilight said as Yui and Azusa got on her.

"Smashing place, Hoss Angeles," Rarity said, gleefully. "Very smashing!"

"We're actually in Beverly Hills."

"And so I stand corrected."

"It's a party town!" Pinkie exclaimed as Mugi got on her to give her a cookie. "Almond, yays!"

"Not too bad for winter," said Applejack, Ui getting on board her.

"This is a very big city," Fluttershy said as Mio got on her. "But why are we in this part of the city? It's an empty piece of land."

"Kids!" sighed Sawako before Rarity hugged her. "Sometimes you have to kiss plot to get plot. Oww, not so hard, Rarity."

"I can't help myself, I'm glad to be here in America." Sawako got on her. "Beverly Hills, no less."

"So what we got now is a nice plot of land and no house." said Ui.

"We can make one. All we need is a big pile of trash," said Yui.

"I can help with that," said Celestia before flying to get just that.

"Thanks your highness." said Yui.

"Glad to help." said Celestia.

"Now what?" asked Mio.

"Did you forget what Master Wu told us? Now that we know our elements we can use the tornado of creation!" said Yui.

"Oh." said the girls.

"Then let's do it! Remember our place in Pallet Town girls!" said Mio. "WATER!"

"THUNDER!"

"WIND!"

"FIRE!"

"EARTH!"

"FOREST!"

"NINJAGO!" The girls then went into their spins. Soon the 6 human sized tornados joined together to make a big tornado which went to the big pile of trash. Then it died down showing the girls standing in front of a perfect copy of their house in Pallet Town.

"What in tarnation was that?" asked Applejack.

"The Tornado of Creation. By putting our spinjutsus together we can make any objects into anything we can think of as long as our mindsets are in sync." said Ui.

"Incredible," Fluttershy said.

Rainbow Dash was elated. "40% cooler than anything I've ever seen in Cloudsdale! Totally!"

"Great stuff, but I hope you are willing to pay the taxes for creating this house," Twilight added.

"We've got deep pockets," Yui said. "We're good."

"Hope there's enough rooms for all of us," Celestia said.

"Should be, Your Highness," Applejack said.

"Absolutely amazing!" Spike exclaimed.

"This is where all our house parties will be held!" said Pinkie Pie. "Music Room America!"

"So what now?" asked Ritsu.

"Eh?"

"I say we head for Equestria so we the find those swords. Then we can pick up Nodoka-chan. Then we get back on our quest. We still need to get to Pewter City so we can get our first badges," said Yui.

"Right!" said the gang.

Celestia motioned to Spike. "Spike..."

"I am ahead of you, Your Highness," he said, holding a quill and a piece of parchment."

"Very well, then.

* * *

_"Dear Princess Luna, my dear sister,_

_I would like to update you on some recent developments regarding our heroes. A man by the name of Tom Master came to the summer villa of Tsumugi Kotobuki, Pinkie Pie's rider, to offer the band Hokago Tea Time a contract for them all to sign. They are now able to work in the United States, and to do this, they now have a personal jumbo jet called the Teaflyer, molded in the shape of Air Force One and complete with its car, the Tea Roadster. The band used Ninjago to turn some trash into the Music Room house that is in the Pokémon Universe. This is the house that I am writing to you from._

_I have even bigger news to tell you. The band is close to arriving in Equestria and you must inform everypony about their impending arrival. Allow ample time for everypony to prepare. We will have a glorious feast for these wonderful humans. We will be coming back to Canterlot soon. Patience is of the utmost importance._

_Sincerely yours, your dear sister,_

_Princess Celestia."_

Spike sent the letter on its way. "And there it goes." The girls moved in to get settled and get some rest.

* * *

"And as the heroes get ready to continue their adventure, what will they uncover? Tune in next time in the next exciting episode of...Poke-ON!" exclaimed the narrator. Nodoka was fast asleep. "Hey! HEY! STOP SLEEPING!"

**END CHAPTER 21**


	22. It's A Gas

**Poke-ON!**

**Chapter 22**

**It's A Gas**

* * *

"Uhh, excuse me, is this Miss Nodoka?" asked a girl with a bird. Her hair was tied back in twin tails with ornaments that looked like mochi balls.

"Yes, that would be me," said Nodoka Manabe, opened the door.

"Hey there, young lady," said Kohei Uchimura, packing his bags for another day of training.

"You're heading out, dear?" Nodoka asked.

"Yep. Got training to do again. Love ya." Kohei gave Nodoka a kiss before he walked off to his car parked outside.

"Have a safe trip!"

The girl looked on, still confused. "Ummmmm...Am I at the right house?"

"Yes, you are at the right house. Come on in. What's your name?"

"Tamako Kitashirakawa," she said, taking off her shoes before coming inside. "This is my pet bird, Dela Mochimazzi."

"Pleasure to meet you," Dela said, taking a bow before having a seat on the sofa. "And I must inform you that the bird is the word."

"Ahhh, you're that girl that provides the finest mochi in Tokyo, right?"

"Yep!" Tamako handed Nodoka a bag, piping hot.

"Mmmm, these are good," she said, nibbling on one of the rice cakes, watching it stretch. "So, why are you here?"

"I wanted to know a little bit about the stars of Poke-ON! I heard that they are your friends."

"Yes, they are."

"I would like to watch, too, if you don't mind," said Dela.

"Let's play an episode." She pressed the play button.

* * *

"All right gang. The house keepers should be here any time now so we got to make sure everything's packed and ready to go!" said Mio Akiyama.

"But Mio-chan! We've been packed for hours!" said Yui Hirasawa.

"And I've been through this checklist 10 times! You should know by now my organizing skills are 2nd to none!" said Twilight Sparkle.

"Granted. I just want to make sure our friends are gonna be alright." Mio replied.

"They will so why not sit down so we can check the data Nodoka sent us?" asked Ritsu Tainaka.

"Yeah she did say Ash knows them, or is gonna," said Tsumugi Kotobuki.

"I think so. She figures by now that Ash knows this one, judging by how we met the three Team Rocket Stooges. He hasn't met the other there yet," said Azusa Nakano.

Mio sat down. "You're right. That makes 4 girls in all. Adding us that make 10, which is the limit that Ash could get once he makes Pokémon Master."

"Well from what Oak programed in me if he has 8 badges from any league he can have the marrying rights of one," said Synergy, Hokago Tea Time's personal AI.

"That's impressive," said Ritsu.

"Wow," Mio added.

"Are you serious!?" Azusa exclaimed.

"Positive that she is," Mugi added.

"Incredible," said Yui's sister Ui.

"Good deal," Yui herself said.

"I'm sure new to this but this would be something we wouldn't even think about," said Applejack.

"Way to state the obvious, AJ," Rainbow Dash said to her.

"You know me."

"Ok then. Well, let's see what we can learn about these girls," said Azusa holding up Misty's profile.

"Misty, known as Kasumi in Japanese versions, is a fictional character in the Pokémon franchise," it read. "She has appeared as a Gym Leader in the Pokémon video games, several seasons of the Pokémon anime, The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga, the Ash & Pikachu manga, toys, books, and other media.

"The Pokémon anime and films are a meta-series of adventures separate from the canon that most of the Pokémon video games follow. The anime follows the quest of one of the main characters, Ash Ketchum, as he and his friends travel around the fictitious world of Pokémon along with their Pokémon partners. Although Misty is the leader of the Cerulean Gym in the games, she left the Gym to her three older sisters prior to traveling with Ash in the anime. She first comes across Ash when she accidentally fishes him and his Pikachu out of a river while fishing for water Pokémon. Soon after this incident, Ash "borrows" her bike in an attempt to flee from a flock of wild Spearow. The bike is later charred by an attack from Pikachu. Misty tells Ash she would not leave him alone until he replaces the bike and commits to follow him on his journey, and the two soon become close friends. After retrieving her repaired bike at the end of the Johto League Silver Conference, she returns to the Cerulean Gym and resumes her duties as the Gym Leader. She becomes a central character in Pokémon Chronicles, a spin-off to the Pokémon anime, and appears in several specials and episodes. She maintains her friendship with Ash and once greets him when he returns to Pallet following a long stint in Hoenn. In the early episodes, Misty is depicted as having a wicked temper, stubborn temperament, and little patience. As the series progresses, however, she gradually shows herself to be kind and sensible. Misty becomes the parental guardian of Togepi, caring for it throughout the series. Although she regularly displays a somewhat romantic streak, Misty constantly reins in Brock when he becomes enamored with pretty girls, often pulling him away by the ear. She has a slight rivalry with Ash, and she is also terrified of most Bug-type Pokémon. Misty aims to be a world-class Water-type Pokémon trainer despite her sisters' ridicule."

"So she's like a tomboyish mermaid," said Ritsu.

"Yep. And she should be traveling with Ash right now," said Mugi.

"Well I say once we meet her we do something about that hair. She looks like a radio antenna," said Rarity.

"If anyone can fix I'm sure it's you." said Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks, darling." said Rarity before looking at the picture made for Misty at the Heart Gold/Soul Silver games. "Now this hairstyle is stunning!"

"Very good," said Twilight.

"That looks fabulous," said Yui.

"I like the swimsuit she's wearing," Pinkie Pie said. "Is that a competition swimsuit?"

"I think it is, but at the Olympics that human athletes play in, the female one-piece is of a different color," said Mugi.

"Oooooh!"

"That's looks fabulous," said Rainbow Dash. "30 percent cooler!"

"More like 40 percent," added Fluttershy.

"Yes. 40 percent."

"I like the style here, it fits her better," said Ui.

"This sure look like a winner, y'all," Applejack concluded.

"So, what about the other three?" asked Spike. Mio got out May's profile.

"May is a young energetic Pokémon Coordinator currently traveling through various regions and competing in Pokémon Contests," it read. "She started her journey traveling through the Hoenn region accompanying Ash and Brock, along with her little brother Max. When Ash and Brock leave for Sinnoh, she goes to Johto alone without Max. She appears in a few episodes of Pokémon Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension, where she traveled to Sinnoh to enter the Wallace Cup.

"May is a Pokémon coordinator from Petalburg City and is the daughter of the Petalburg City Gym Leader, Norman, and sister of Max. She meets Ash Ketchum in Hoenn and starts traveling with him after obtaining her first Pokémon, Torchic.

"She has rivalries from some contest participants, Drew, Harley, and Jessie of Team Rocket, and goes on to win many contests. She is in four Pokémon movies. She picked Torchic as her first Pokémon and Squirtle as her first Kanto Pokémon. May is generally a very sweet, fun-loving, caring, kind-hearted, and a brave person. But sometimes a real go-getter type of confident person. When it comes to certain things, she can be a glass half-full type of a straight woman that she is, even though she is a very nice person. But she can have a tougher side sometimes, such as when she argues with her brother, Max. Despite that they argue once in a while, she has definitely shown that she really deeply cares for her brother. She helps people a lot, especially ones with romance problems. May has a tendency to rely on luck once in a while when it comes to certain things.

"She really loves cute Pokémon and flashy techniques, and competing in contests. She really loves making her own Pokéblock with recipes that she thinks up, including ones she calls "May's Purple Surprise" and "May's Pink Surprise" while everyone else rejected them after tasting them, the only ones who liked her Purple Surprise are her Munchlax and Jessie."

"Now there's a down to earth girl for y'all!" said Applejack.

"That is a down-to-earth girl, indeed," Rarity said.

"Very, very down-to-earth," Twilight added.

"I like people who care about their family and know the ins-and-outs of love and lovemaking," said Mugi.

"That's really important because I like getting good advice from great people, and May is one of them," said Ui.

"She's someone we'd love to team up with, most definitely," said Yui.

"I agree," Azusa added.

"So who's next?" asked Rarity. Yui got out Dawn's profile.

"Dawn is a young Pokémon Coordinator who used to travel through the Sinnoh region along with Ash and Brock," it read. "Dawn started her journey at the age of 10, honing her skills as a Pokémon Trainer and focusing on becoming a Top Coordinator like her mother, Johanna. Her current team is consisted out of Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava and Togekiss.

"She's notable for her confidence, even when things are not going well. She has learned a lot throughout her travels and battles and can get very emotional when it comes to winning or losing in a contest. Throughout her Sinnoh travels she has developed rivalries with many coordinators such as Zoey, Nando, Jessie, Kenny, and even a fierce one with Ursula, her rival. There´s also a disputable romantic interest she has in Ash because when characters accuse her of it she blushes.

"Dawn is a very confident person, when she makes a mistake she will often quickly recover and strive to do better. Sometimes she can be a little overconfident though, and it may cause her to make a mistake, like when she had her newly evolved Ambipom use swift. Despite this, Dawn is carefree and is always confident in her abilities, even from the beginning of her journey. Dawn is also tough and will stop at nothing to save her Pokémon when they are in trouble, much like Ash. When she first dressed up for a contest, Brock and Ash were surprised to find a more feminine side of her than her usual, somewhat tomboyish self. Dawn will usually say the phrase, "No need to worry!", to which her mother views this as a cause to worry more. Dawn's mother, Johanna, gave Dawn her very first ribbon in the first episode and now Dawn keeps it with her as a good-luck charm. Her old friends for some mysterious reason (which Dawn keeps trying to hide) call her "Dee Dee" (Diamond Dandruff). In DP161 it was revealed that the reason for the name was due to her hair glittering after being shocked by the class pets in her kindergarten, Plusle and Minun. Due to the trauma from being teased by her entire class with the nickname, she is very reluctant to let others know the origin of the name. With her hair ruined, Kenny spread the word and soon she was teased by the nickname."

"No need to worry?" asked Twilight.

"That is her catchphrase," said Yui.

"Rings a bell somehow. But how?" wondered Twilight.

"Don't you remember Twilight? Aurora says that all the time." said her mentor, Princess Celestia.

"Oh. Her," said Twilight. "Right."

"Huh?" asked the others.

"Princess Aurora was a young alicorn that used to be another of Twilight's foal sitters before Princess Cadence took over to help raise her," Celestia said. "She always told Twilight that there is no need to worry when everything is taken care of. She was a very optimistic unicorn...but she disappeared many years ago, and I don't know what happened to her. She left under mysterious circumstances in Canterlot. True story."

"Okay. Moving on, let's check out the wannabe Dragon Master," said Ritsu getting out Iris' profile.

"D-d-dragon?" stammered Fluttershy.

"That's what is says." said Ritsu.

"YIPE!" Fluttershy hid behind a plant.

"YOU BAKA! STOP SCARING MY SISTER!" screamed Mio giving Ritsu a headbump.

"Meep..." Fluttershy said, crying.

"Oy, come here, Fluttershy," Mio said as Fluttershy flew to a waiting Mio, still in tears. "There, there. It's all right."

"That was scary," she sobbed. "I am not good with dragons."

She petted Fluttershy's soft yellow back as she embraced her. "You don't have to worry about a thing. Just like Aurora said, never worry about a thing."

"Thank you, Mio-nee-chan," Fluttershy said. "You're warm."

"I know. I know."

"And that aside..." said Azusa, "...what's next?"

"Iris is one of Ash's traveling companions in the Unova region," the data read. "She takes on the role of Misty from his travels in Kanto, The Orange Islands, and Johto, May from his travels in Hoenn and Dawn from his Sinnoh journey.

"When she was little, Iris spent most of her time playing with wild Pokémon. One day, a Drilbur took Iris's friend Patrat's home. For ten days, Iris kept challenging the Drilbur but Iris continued losing to it. On the tenth try, she was able to fight, but Drilbur almost fell from the top of a cliff. Iris saved him, and he became her Pokémon.

They entered the tournament of the Dragon Village, and won. During the final battle Drilbur evolved into Excadrill. However, Iris and Excadrill lost their 100th battle against Drayden, who secretly nods to the Elder.

"Iris is a wild girl that Ash met while traveling in the Unova region. Ash first encountered Iris by mistaking her hair for a Pokémon (since he saw her in a bush picking berries and used his Pokédex, which told him that the Pokémon was in her hair.) He then threw a Poké Ball at her head and she then yells at Ash but soon becomes quick friends with his Pikachu, by hugging him and poking his cheeks which caused him to zap her, for Pikachu gets mad when he gets annoyed by another trainer. Her goal used to be a secret to Ash and Cilan, though it is revealed in BW030, that her goal was to become a dragon master. She also wishes to see the legendary Pokémon Zekrom. She appears to be a wild child and has been seen swinging from vines in forests in order to get from place to place.

"Iris, like Ash, Dawn and Misty seems to have her partner Pokémon stay out of its Poké Ball on most occasions. Her partner Pokémon is Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. However, despite the fact, it doesn't go into its Poké Ball and Axew just jumps into Iris' hair whenever she decides to actively go somewhere.

"Unlike May or Dawn she practically radiates confidence. On the tomboy scale she is between Misty and May. Her expressions unseen by others suggests a sly, almost manipulative, but well-meaning nature. Like Misty at the start of their journey, Ash is in the dark that Iris may or may not be a Gym Leader. Also like Misty, Iris thinks Ash is a little kid but helps him out since he doesn't know a lot about the Unova region."

"Well if that girl calls me a kid, she's gonna get a punch in the nose!" said Ritsu.

"Hey, that's not nice," Mio said. "That's strike two, love. One more and you're getting three headbumps."

"As a touring band, you have to show professionalism in what you do. You can't go around punching people just because they don't like your opinion," Ui said.

"But don't you see, Sawa-chan? I don't like being belittled! I have too much pride to allow that to happen!"

"I understand that, but come on." Ui turned to everyone. "You're in your twenties; therefore you need to act your age. No problem with that. In perspective, our manager in my mid-thirties, so please, let's have class."

"Right," the girls all said.

"I suppose your ride don't appreciate bein' chided like that, sugarcube," said Applejack to Rainbow Dash.

"I'd probably do the punching, but I don't like to hit girls that young," RD said. "I have a policy of beating up boys that try to mess with Ritsu, so if Iris was a guy, he's got another thing comin'."

"You sure are, what they say...fired up," Rarity remarked.

"Always, Rarity."

"I like to be called a foal, it makes me feel young again!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

"I figured," Twilight snarked.

"Hmm. But back to the point. Four girls, three couples. You know each couple can invite each girl to make a threesome." said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah but that leaves one extra girl." said Azusa.

"Well we may have to make one foursome and I think I know how to do that," said Twilight.

"How so sugarcube?" asked Applejack.

"Well from the way I figure, May and Dawn are trying to make it big in Pokémon Contests. Which means their Pokémon will need a lot of Pokeblocks and Poffins. It takes good cooks to make stuff like that so in our group which ones are the best cooks?" asked Twilight.

"Ui and Mugi!" said Pinkie.

"Exactly." said Twilight.

"Oooooh! This is excite! This is excite! I can't believe we're gonna be seeing Ui and Mugi, Ui and Mugi, Ui and Mugi cook, cook, cook dome Pokeblocks and Poffins that are delish! Delish! Delish! Ohh, the tastiness of their culinary masterpiece is too excite for me to handle! Too delish for me to handle! Ohhh, I feel like jumping around, around, around, around, around, around yaaaaaaay!" Mugi gave Pinkie a cookie to quiet her for a bit. "Almond! Mmmmm!"

"Now Misty is basically...how should I say it? A bit of a tomboy with a big temper. Now who does that remind you of?" asked Twilight.

"Mio and Ritsu?" asked Fluttershy.

"Exactly." said Twilight.

"I guess that leave Iris with us Azunyan." said Yui.

"Looks that way." said Azusa.

"PIKA! PIKA! PIKA!" said Charger jumping up and down while pointing to the window, as if to say, "LOOK! LOOK! LOOK! Here it comes!"

"Charger said that the Tea Roadster is pulling up right now!" said Fluttershy making the gang rush to the door.

"Have no fear, the backup's here!" said Sawako Yamanaka, the band manager as she came in with her party.

"Wow!" said Jun Suzuki as she came in.

"Ojou-sama's parents are gonna be jealous!" said Sumire Saitou.

"With all the tech in that car, I wanna make one!" said Nao Okuda.

"Michael Jackson, eat your heart out!" said Akira Wada.

"I'll say." said Sachi Hayashi.

"That goes double for me!" said Ayame Yoshida.

"Didn't I tell you signing on as managers would be helpful Chiyo?" asked Kana Yoshii.

"You sure did!" said Chiyo Hirose.

"Hey gang! Did you all have a nice trip?" asked Yui.

"We did! We really did!"

"Absolutely fantastic," Sumire said. "We have our passports, we got our clearance, and now we're here!"

"I've never been on a plane and a car like this," said Sachi.

"Me neither," Kana added. "It's like we're definitely in high standing."

"This is my first trip to America," said Nao. "I heard of Beverly Hills, but I have never seen it in person. Good house you made too. Music Room, right?"

"Music Room America, our friends call it," Sumire added. "Right in the middle of Beverly Hills.

"How much is the value of this house?" asked Jun.

"$69,000,000 US," said Yui. "More than that $58,000,000 home on 904 N. Crescent Dr."

"Incredible!" Akira exclaimed.

"Pardon me, may we come in?" asked a brown haired girl with green eyes and a C-cup bust.

"Hi there. What's your name?" asked Yui.

"You guys can call me Stormer. I don't know you well enough to give my real name." said the girl.

"She just joined ONG 5 days ago. She's a wicked keyboardist." said Akira.

"I do all right." said Stormer.

"We met a couple of new girls ourselves. Thanks to them Wakaba Girls is back in action!" said Nao heading for the door. "You two can come in now!"

"Thanks. This is a nice place," said a blue haired girl as she came in the house with a red haired girl. Both have C-cup busts.

"It's more than nice, it's outrageous!" said the redhead.

"Hi there." said Mugi.

"Hi I'm Kimber Benton, the keyboardist, and that's my sister Aja. She plays lead guitar," said the redhead.

"Nice to meet you," said Aja.

"We should say the same," said Mio.

"The girls told us all about you," said Stormer.

"Good things I trust." said Celestia before the new girls bowed to her.

"Yes, your highness," said Kimber.

"Such well-mannered girls. You may rise." said Celestia.

"Well we can spare some time to help you get settled. There's tea and snacks made," said Mugi.

"So, we're all here, and we're getting ready to head down to that place, huh?" asked Aja, eating a biscuit.

"We are," said Jun. "I can't believe that we're all going to go to where the ponies are."

"I am a true fan of My Little Pony," Stormer said. "I have an oversized Rainbow Dash in my bedroom. Sometimes I sleep with it with just my underwear on, just to let you know."

"I love you!" Rainbow Dash said, glomping Stormer.

"I love you, too, Rainbow Dash...wait, Rainbow Dash!? You guys are all here!?"

"We are," said Twilight.

"She's Twilight Sparkle, I'm Applejack, she's Rainbow Dash, she's Fluttershy, she's Pinkie Pie, and over there talking with Sawako over Edamame with Spike is Rarity. We're the Mane 6. Please to meet y'all," Applejack said.

"Amazing," Kimber said. "Well, it's an honor to meet some of my pony idols with us for tea before we head there."

"Isn't that great?" Yui said, eating a flatbread sub with vegetables and provolone and a dash of chili oil. "You get to see a little bit of what there is to see down in Equestria."

"We sure do."

"When is the Winter Wrap-Up over in Ponyville, Twilight?" asked Mugi to Twilight.

"Last day of winter which is on March 19," she replied.

"Good deal."

"This cake is pretty good," Chiyo said. Chocolate double later with buttercream icing. Par for the course.

"So is the Earl Grey here," added Kana.

"Quite nice," Sumire concurred.

"You kind of feel we're about to really live the dream when we head down to Equestria," Ritsu said. "To actually perform in front of a lot of ponies is something worth remembering."

"Yeah, it is," Mio said. "I think we are at a crossroads when it comes down to it all."

"A crossroads. Between heaven and hell?" Ui asked.

"That's one way of putting it."

"Crossroads is the name of a song by Eric Clapton and Cream, if I'm not mistaken," said Yui.

"Another way of putting it."

"So, how is the house going to be secured when we leave it?" asked Fluttershy.

"We have security systems outside installed to prevent any theft or anything of that nature," said Sawako.

"Good deal," said Aja. "You need some protection, because do you realize where you are? You're in fucking Beverly Hills, so you know that good security is a must."

After 30 more minutes of chatting about image web sites like danbooru and yandere, the time finally came for the girls to leave Music Room America.

"How are we going to get to Equestria?" asked Kimber.

"This is why you have her highness to lead the way," said Ayame, pointing to Celestia, who was warming up her horn. Finally, it was ready.

"Do you have everything set?" Celestia asked them, as they huddled up.

"Yes, we do!" they all said.

"We're ready, your Highness," said Spike.

"You heard him, we're ready," added Twilight. She was beaming. Finally, she would be heading home.

"Here we go," said Celestia. "Equestria, here we come!" A flash, and suddenly...the world changed.

* * *

They were here. Hokago Tea Time and the Wakaba Girls were here. In Canterlot.

"We're really here in Canterlot!" said Ritsu before starting an "Oh my gosh!" chant which was stopped by a headbump.

"Try to act like a diplomat!" said Mio.

"Auntie!" A pink alicorn with a purple, beige and heliotrope mane and tail, golden horseshoes and a crown with a purple jewel came over to Celestia. Following her was a white unicorn with a red uniform.

"Cadance! I am back home," Celestia said as the two of them embraced.

"I missed you, Auntie! It was tough having to govern the whole place without you here. But I was able to hold up."

"You did well. Thank you."

"Hey Twilie!" said Shining Armor, lifting his sister up and hugging her.

"Hey bro," Twilight said. "You can put me down now."

"It's great to see all of your back here again. And...Wow! For the first time, we have human visitors to our realm! Everyone...welcome to Equestria and Canterlot!" Shining announced. "I am Shining Armor, the head of the Royal Guard, and this is my wife, her highness, Princess Cadance."

The women and ponies all bowed towards her. "All right, you ladies can rise," she said. "This is a lot of...humans that have come to our realm. Do you mind if you introduce yourselves?"

"As always, your highness," said Sawako to Cadance. "I am Sawako Yamanaka, the rider of Rarity, a member of the Mane 6, which both of you recognize. I am the band manager for Hokago Tea Time. This is my band."

"Yui Hirasawa, guitar and rider of Twilight Sparkle. This is my pet Pikachu, Charger."

"Pika pika pi," Charger said, "as if to say, 'Hello, your highness and Mr. Armor.'"

"Mio Akiyama, bass and rider of Fluttershy."

"Ritsu Tainaka, drums and rider of Rainbow Dash."

"Tsumugi Kotobuki, keyboard and keytar, and rider of Pinkie Pie."

"Azusa Nakano, guitar and second rider of Twilight Sparkle."

"Ui Hirasawa, guitar and rider of Applejack."

"WE ARE HOKAGO TEA TIME!" the girls announced.

Jun continued the introductions. "I am Jun Suzuki, bassist for the band Wakaba Girls. These are the members of my band."

"Sumire Saitou, drums and personal housemaid of Mugi-ojou-sama."

"Nao Okuda, producer and de facto band manager."

"Kimber Benton, keyboardist."

"Aja Benton, guitar."

"WE ARE THE WAKABA GIRLS!" they said.

"Your highness," said Stormer to Cadance, "I am Stormer, a keyboardist for OnNaGumi, and these are the other members of my band."

"Akira Wada, guitar."

"Sachi Hayashi, bass."

"Ayame Yoshida, drums."

"Chiyo Hirose, I also play keyboard."

"And I am Kana Yoshii, producer and de facto band manager of OnNaGumi."

"WE ARE ONNAGUMI!" the band said.

"Wow! Three bands in one came down here," Shining Armor said. "Well, you guys need to see one of the leaders here in Canterlot. Have you heard of Princess Celestia's sister, Luna?"

"Yeah, we have," said Ayame.

"We all have," said Yui.

"Well, she is expecting your arrival. Let's walk over there."

"Can I get on you, Mr. Armor?" asked Ayame.

"Just call me Shining. Come on board." and Ayame did.

"Can I get on you, your highness?" asked Yui to Cadance. "This is so that Azunyan can get on board Twilight?"

"I guess I won't mind having one of the best guitarists in Japan on board. And you can call me Cadance. That goes for every one of you human visitors to our realm," she said and Yui got on board.

"You smell nice, Cadance-san," Yui said.

"I guess so. My husband tells me that all the time. Right, my dear?" she asked Shining Armor.

"That's right," he said with a wink.

"Well, enough talkin', let's get out there so we can go ahead and head to the castle, y'all," said Applejack.

"Sure thing," said Twilight as Azusa got on board her. The rest of the HTT crew got on board their respective ponies as they began their walk to Canterlot Castle.

"Ohhh my, humans have come to our realm," said a blue Earth pony with sunglasses and a dress. "Let's take some shots." Photo Finish, that was her name. Taking shots of the freshest of the fresh was her game.

"Hello, Photo Finish," Rarity said, waving at her, who simply nodded.

"We have humans in our realm?" asked a beige Earth pony in a fancy dress. Sapphire Shores "Interesting."

"Ms. Shores, good morning!"

"Good morning, young filly." A few other ponies elected to follow the group as they passed by a number of landmarks, including Canterlot Downs, the racetrack; the movie theater, a number of coffee shops, an art museum, a few restaurants, and CSGU - Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, Twilight's alma mater.

"Look at all these sites," said Sumire. "This is exactly straight out of Friendship is Magic! Amazing!"

"Even more amazing, there's a crowd of ponies following us," said Nao.

"So there's your alma mater, huh?" asked Azusa to Twilight.

"Yep. Memories, those are," she replied.

"Big memories at that," said Spike, who was on board Rarity.

"I don't think anyone is used to seeing humans in this realm," said Mio to Fluttershy.

"No, this is a first for them. But they've heard of your music," she replied.

"Sure have, haven't they?" Ritsu wondered.

"Oh, I bet you on the Equestria Top 10, Fuwa Fuwa Time already hit No. 1," Rainbow Dash said to her.

"News to me."

"It is, personally, an honor to be riding on a pony as beautiful and accomplished as you, Cadance-san," said Yui to her, petting her mane.

"Thank you very much. I am one of your fans. You play some of the best music I've heard in a long time and you and your band should be proud of what you've accomplished."

"Eheheheh..."

After another 30 minutes of touring the city, they finally arrived outside Canterlot Castle. A grey Pegasus with a blonde mane and googly eyes greeted them. "Derpy, what the hay are you doing here?" asked Rainbow Dash to Derpy Hooves, who was munching a muffin. "Shouldn't you be out in Cloudsdale by now?"

"Uhhhh, I actually was the one who told her highness Princess Luna that you guys were coming...but I crashed into the entrance," Derpy said. "Anyway...uh...ummm...she knows already."

"Thanks a lot, Derpy," Twilight said.

"I'm gonna be on my way now...oof!" She crashed into a tree.

"Be careful!" they all said.

"I'll be fine. FOREVER OURS, FOREVER HTT!" Derpy exclaimed as he flew off for Cloudsdale. "YAAAAAAAY!"

"There goes Derpy Hooves," said Aja. "What a personality."

"You mean Equinality," Rarity corrected her.

"Yes, that."

Two members of the Royal Guard opened the entrance at the sight of Princess Celestia, and the group entered.

"Humans?" asked one of the guards to Celestia.

"Distinguished guests," she said.

"Yes, your highness." The group made their way to one of the halls, where a dark alicorn with a misty blue mane was waiting.

"WELCOME, VISITORS OF THE GREAT COUNTRY OF JAPAN, ALSO KNOWN AS CLOPAN IN OUR LANGUAGE, TO CANTERLOT CASTLE!" she bellowed. Back to her normal tone. "I am Princess Luna. A pleasure to meet you, members of the bands Hokago Tea Time, Wakaba Girls and OnNaGumi. No introductions will be necessary on your part, you have introduced yourselves to my niece Cadence and Shining Armor on behalf of myself."

"Thank you very much, your highness," said Yui.

"Please be seated." The bands all took their seats. "Once again, I am very excited to see you two here in our realm. We have been expecting you for months. I have heard about your music through my sister, her most loyal student Twilight Sparkle, and the Mane 6. You are known for developing a rich, energetic, decidedly feminine melody to your performances and for that, you should be proud. I also heard of the other two bands that are with you today, and while they are not as prominent as HTT, they are regarded by myself to be solid in their own right."

"The honor is all ours, your highness," said Mio to Luna.

"There is one person, who looks like someone from decades past, which did not introduce herself. Could you mind introducing yourself, whoever you are?"

The intro. "Greetings, your Highness Princess Luna, your Highness Princess Cadance, and Shining Armor. I am Synergy, the AI for the band Hokago Tea Time. I have been responsible for hosting concerts in the two other dimensions that the band have performed thus far." A curtsy.

"Thank you. You may rise," Luna said. "I think it is important, now, that the band in question performs for me to show their skill at work."

"Since this will not be a full concert for a group of ponies and it is a personal concert and for the others here, I will only set up a stage with the band's instruments. If our stay is extended, I will proceed with creating a stage to perform here in Canterlot," said Synergy.

"Fair enough," said Luna as the band members of HTT got on the stage to grab their instruments and warm up.

"So this is HTT, huh?" asked Aja to Chiyo.

"That's them."

"Let's see how they do," said Kimber.

"I think they'll be as advertised," Stormer said.

"I'm getting excited," Shining Armor said to Cadance.

"The Royal Guard will be fine with the music in here, right?"

"That's right."

"Just asking."

"Before you go out babbling," Mugi said, "here."

"Peanut butter! Delish!" Pinkie Pie was pacified. It was oversized, too.

"We're going to perform 10 songs as a sample of what we offer," Azusa said. "We play covers and original hits. We'll play five covers, followed by a sample of our compositions we wrote at Sakuragaoka Girls Senior High."

"All ears, all ears," Luna said.

Ritsu counted down, "1, 2, 1, 2, 3!"

* * *

_"Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Ohhh..._

_Won't you come see about me?_

_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_

_Giving me everything inside and out and_

_Love's strange so real in the dark_

_Think of the tender things that we were working on_

_Slow change may pull us apart_

_When the light gets into your heart, baby_

_Don't You Forget About Me_

_Don't Don't Don't Don't_

_Don't You Forget About Me_

_Will you stand above me?_

_Look my way, never love me_

_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_

_Down, down, down_

_Will you recognize me?_

_Call my name or walk on by_

_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_

_Down, down, down, down_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Ohhhh..._

_Don't you try to pretend_

_It's my feeling we'll win in the end_

_I won't harm you or touch your defenses_

_Vanity and security_

_Don't you forget about me_

_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

_Going to take you apart_

_I'll put us back together at heart, baby_

_Don't You Forget About Me_

_Don't Don't Don't Don't_

_Don't You Forget About Me_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name?_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name?_

_When you walk away_

_Or will you walk away?_

_Will you walk on by?_

_Come on - call my name_

_Will you call my name?_

_I say la, la, la, la, la,_

_La, la, la, la,_

_La, la, la, la..."_

* * *

"Very good," Luna said. "I like that rendition. It looks so updated while being faithful to the original."

"That's how we do our covers," said Yui. "This song is one of my favorites. To sing this is Azunyan. Mugi?"

A few notes, and Azusa got the number started.

_"When I was a young one_

_My mother took me into the city_

_To see a marching band_

_She said, "Girl, when you grow up_

_Would you be the savior of the broken_

_The beaten and the damned?_

_He said, "Will you defeat them_

_Your demons and all the non-believers_

_The plans that they have made?_

_Because one day, I'll leave you_

_A phantom to lead you in the summer_

_To join the Black Parade"_

_When I was a young one_

_My mother took me into the city_

_To see a marching band_

_She said, "Girl, when you grow up_

_Would you be the savior of the broken_

_The beaten and the damned?_

_Sometimes I get the feeling_

_She's watching over me_

_And other times I feel like I should go_

_And through it all, the rise and fall_

_The bodies in the streets_

_And when you're gone we want you all to know_

_We'll carry on, we'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone, believe me_

_Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on_

_And in my heart, I can't contain it_

_The anthem won't explain it_

_And while that sends you reeling_

_From decimated dreams_

_Your misery and hate will kill us all_

_So paint it black and take it back_

_Let's shout out loud and clear_

_Do you fight it to the end?_

_We hear the call..._

_To carry on, we'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone, believe me_

_Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_You're weary widow marches_

_On and on we carry through the fears, ohhh_

_Disappointed faces of your peers, ohhh_

_Take a look at me_

_'Cause I could not care at all_

_Do or die, you'll never make me_

_Because the world will never take my heart_

_Though you try, you'll never break me_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part_

_Won't explain or say I'm sorry_

_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar_

_Give a cheer for all the broken_

_Listen here, because it's only_

_I'm just a girl, I'm not a hero_

_Just a girl who wanna sing his song_

_Just a girl, I'm not a hero_

_I don't care!_

_We'll carry on, we'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone, believe me_

_Your memory will carry on, you'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_You're weary widow marches on_

_Do or die, you'll never make me_

_Because the world will never take my heart_

_Though you try, you'll never break me_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part_

_(We'll carry on)_

_Do or die, you'll never make me_

_Because the world will never take my heart_

_Though you try, you'll never break me_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part_

_We'll carry on!"_

* * *

"Excellent," Luna said, as Ritsu sounded off a little drum cadence at the end. "I love that song. It really relates to me. I see you changed the lyrics to reflect who you are. Very nice."

"Thank you very much," Yui said. "Here's another song which is a great song. It's called Paradise. And it's dedicated to...Cadance-chan and her husband, Shining-kun."

"Wow, she makes us feel like we're part of her family," Cadance said, hugging Shining Armor.

"We already are," he said.

Tsumugi started off the number with some sampling before the number began.

_"When she was just a girl _

_She expected the world _

_But it flew away from her reach so _

_She ran away in her sleep _

_And dreamed of _

_Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise _

_Every time she closed her eyes _

_When she was just a girl _

_She expected the world _

_But it flew away from her reach _

_And the bullets catch in her teeth _

_Life goes on, it gets so heavy _

_The wheel breaks the butterfly _

_Every tear a waterfall _

_In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes _

_In the night the stormy night away she'd fly _

_And dreams of _

_Para-para-paradise _

_Para-para-paradise _

_Para-para-paradise _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh _

_She'd dream of _

_Para-para-paradise _

_Para-para-paradise _

_Para-para-paradise _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh _

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la _

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la _

_And so lying underneath those stormy skies _

_She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise" _

_This could be _

_Para-para-paradise _

_Para-para-paradise _

_This could be _

_Para-para-paradise _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh _

_This could be _

_Para-para-paradise _

_Para-para-paradise _

_This could be _

_Para-para-paradise _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh..."_

* * *

"Ethereal feeling. Lovely," said Luna. "You really cover all the bases when it comes to music. It's nice to see."

"What a touching tribute," Cadance added.

"That song was related to you, huh?" asked Celestia to her.

"It was."

"We are honored to be distinguished VIPs in Canterlot and Equestria," Mio said. "Here is another song that I personally like. It's called Jumpin' Jack Flash."

Ui got the number going on this one. Twilight lit her horn to provide some special effects.

_"I was born in a cross-fire hurricane_

_And I howled at my ma in the driving rain,_

_But it's all right now, in fact, it's a gas!_

_But it's all right. I'm jumpin jack flash,_

_It's a gas! gas! gas!_

_I was raised by a toothless, bearded hag,_

_I was schooled with a strap right across my back,_

_But it's all right now, in fact, it's a gas!_

_But it's all right, I'm jumpin jack flash,_

_It's a gas! gas! gas!_

_I was drowned, I was washed up and left for dead._

_I fell down to my feet and I saw they bled._

_I frowned at the crumbs of a crust of bread._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I was crowned with a spike right thru my head._

_But it's all right now, in fact, it's a gas!_

_But it's all right, I'm jumpin jack flash,_

_It's a gas! gas! gas!_

_Jumping jack flash, it's a gas_

_Jumping jack flash, it's a gas_

_Jumping jack flash, it's a gas_

_Jumping jack flash, it's a gas_

_Jumping jack flash..."_

* * *

"Wow! That song is a gas. It was very energetic and exciting," Luna said, clapping her hooves together. "This is awesome music."

"Let's play one more cover before we go into our pieces," said Mio. "This a cover of a Mumford and Sons classic. It's called 'I Will Wait.' This is dedicated to her highness, Princess Celestia."

"Thank you very much," she said.

Ritsu counted down, "1, 2, 3!"

_"Well I came home_

_Like a stone_

_And I fell heavy into your arms_

_These days of dust_

_Wish we've known_

_Will blow away with this new sun_

_But I'll kneel down wait for now _

_And I'll kneel down _

_Know my ground_

_And I will wait I will wait for you_

_And I will wait I will wait for you_

_So break my step_

_And relent_

_Well you forgave and I won't forget_

_Know what we've seen_

_And him with less_

_Now in some way shake the excess_

_And I will wait I will wait for you_

_And I will wait I will wait for you_

_And I will wait I will wait for you_

_And I will wait I will wait for you _

_Now I'll be bold_

_As well as strong_

_And use my head alongside my heart_

_So tame my flesh_

_And fix my eyes_

_A tethered mind freed from the lies_

_And I'll kneel down _

_Wait for now_

_I'll kneel down _

_Know my ground_

_Raise my hands _

_Paint my spirit gold_

_And bow my head_

_Feel my heart slow _

_Cause I will wait I will wait for you_

_And I will wait I will wait for you_

_And I will wait I will wait for you_

_And I will wait I will wait for you..."_

* * *

"What a fitting tribute," said Celestia. "Thank you very much, ladies."

Yui nodded. "And with that, we can go into our original material. Let's start off with this one. Fuwa Fuwa Time! Ricchan!"

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3!" Outside the castle, the flag of Japan was being raised. Meanwhile, Charger elected to strike the curiosity of the ponies in Canterlot, going on a visit...

_"When I look at you my heart always goes thump-thump_

_Like a marshmallow my swaying feelings are light and fluffy_

_Even though I'm continuously looking at your diligent profile_

_You don't notice_

_Even if it's just a dream I can close the distance between the two of us_

_O God please_

_Give me Dream Time just between the two of us?_

_Holding my favorite bunny I go to sleep again tonight?_

_Light and fluffy time, _

_Light and fluffy time, _

_Light and fluffy time_

_Impulsively my heart throbs painfully again today_

_Reading too much into your dry smile I Overheat!_

_Someday your serious face that I witnessed before_

_Will come floating along even if I close my eyes_

_Because it's okay in a dream I want Sweet time between just the two of us_

_O God why_

_Is it painful to fall head over heels in love during Dream night_

_If I take out my precious teddy bear I wonder if I will be fine tonight._

_If I show a little courage_

_And talk naturally_

_I wonder if anything will change_

_I feel like that but…_

_(But that's the hardest part_

_How do I find a chance to talk?_

_Y'know by the time I think about what to say it's completely unnatural_

_Oh geez, no! Time to sleep, sleep, sleep~!)_

_O God please_

_Just this once please give me Miracle time_

_If I could say it smoothly, afterward…something or another will change_

_Light and fluffy time, _

_Light and fluffy time, _

_Light and fluffy time..."_

* * *

"There's the song I have been telling everyone about," Shining said, beaming.

"I love that song," Cadance said.

"That's the anthem right there, isn't it, sis?" said Aja.

"It's their song," Kimber replied.

"Now here's another song for everyone to dance and sway to," Yui said. "Fude Pen! Ricchan!"

"1, 2, 3!" A signature riff kickstarted the song.

_"Calligraphy Pen FU FU_

_Shivering FU FU_

_My first greeting card to you_

_Throbbing Passion_

_Overflowing Action_

_Maybe it's totally forced_

_Imagining your smile_

_I want to show you my good points_

_Tightly grasping on to my enthusiasm_

_I'll make you turn your head around!_

_Put in your love smoothly, okay? Well, let's start writing!_

_I wish this happiness could be intertwined with you who I accepted_

_Show me a spinning dream, okay? The letters are dancing_

_Do your best Calligraphy Pen; you've come this far_

_I'm really serious!_

_Calligraphy Pen FU FU_

_Maybe it's impossible FU FU_

_You might get broken but_

_Handwriting is your mission_

_It's really hot; this tension_

_Printing is just boring_

_Touching and stopping_

_This throbbing is really love, right?_

_From here on out I'm still counting on you, okay?_

_Decorate every single word!_

_The frolicking letters are sparkling! Look, it's so polished_

_If only I could reach straight towards your heart_

_The flowing loci are glittering! Until it dries,_

_Wait a second Calligraphy Pen; Sorry Ballpen_

_Have a good night_

_I'm really serious!_

_Imagining your smile_

_I want to show you my good points_

_Tightly grasping on to my enthusiasm_

_I'll make you turn your head around!_

_Put in your love smoothly, okay? Well, let's start writing!_

_I wish this happiness could be intertwined with you who I accepted_

_Show me a spinning dream, okay? The letters are dancing_

_Do your best Calligraphy Pen; you've come this far_

_I'm really serious!"_

* * *

"Reminds me of my days at Celestia's school," said Twilight. "Memories, memories."

"This next song is called 'Rice Is A Side Dish,'" said Yui. "You know what to day when we give the signal, right?"

"RIGHT!" they all said.

"Ricchan! Let's do it!"

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3!" Mugi's synthesizers gave way to another high-energy number as Azusa bounced around on stage. And once again, that band gave that signal.

_"Rice is amazing. It goes with anything. Warm, warm!_

_Ramen, udon, okonomiyaki and such and such._

_It's a dream collaboration,_

_Between carbohydrates and carbohydrates?_

_(Hot, hot! Warm, warm!)_

_Rice is amazing. It's a pain to not have any._

_Instead rice will be the side dish._

_For Kansai people of course it has to be okonomiyaki & rice._

_But I'm not from Kansai._

_(What!)_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_Rice is amazing. It goes with anything. Warm, warm!_

_Kimchi, natto, raw eggs and such and such._

_White rice is a pure white canvas,_

_For an Infinite imagination._

_(Hot, hot! Warm, warm!)_

_Rice is amazing. It's a pain to not have any._

_Of course rice is the staple food._

_For Japanese people anyway, it should be rice instead of bread._

"_Rice isn't a side dish!"_

"_Ah…I kinda forgot~"_

"_Hey!"_

_Rice is amazing. It goes with anything. Warm, warm!_

_Yakisoba, takoyaki, tonpeiyaki and such and such._

_It's a dream collaboration,_

_Between carbohydrates and carbohydrates?_

_(Hot, hot! Warm, warm! Go, go!)_

_Rice is amazing. It's a pain to not have any._

_Instead rice will be the side dish._

_For Kansai people of course it has to be okonomiyaki & rice._

_I was from Kansai in a past life!_

_(What!)_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!"_

* * *

Everyone put their hands and hooves together to applause. "I prefer eating alfalfa, but rice is something that some ponies in regions in Neighsia export to us," Luna noted. "It's goes great fried with garlic chili oil and some greens."

"We understand that the cuisine here in Equestria is vegetarian, and we embrace it because we're vegetarian, too," Mugi added.

"Give us some analogues made from soy and we're good to go!" Ritsu joked.

"Speaking of which, this next song is dedicated to one of our favorite foods: curry," Ui said. "It's called Curry Over Rice. What a coincidence. Ritsu-chan?"

Ritsu counted down. "Okay! 1, 2, 1, 2, 3!"

_"I might be irresistibly in love with you, Bubbly Wobbly_

_This hungry feeling won't stop, Dizzy Giddy_

_Please!_

_A piping hot plate of curry_

_Give me a stimulating spoonful of spices_

_Instead of sweet, today will be medium-spicy_

_For a mature flavor_

_Meat, vegetables and a secret special seasoning_

_A growing child's greed awakening love_

_I love you!_

_Simmering well-made curry_

_Let's try two spoonfuls of spices_

_But keep it limited; it's no good if it's too spicy_

_Tingly, Fiery, Spicy_

_Oh… No no no no no no…!_

_Just a tiny bit of curry and a lot of rice_

_When you're not here it's lonely at the table_

_Someday we'll be on good terms with you on my silver spoon_

_Sorry!_

_Curry without roux;_

_Girls like sweet curry_

_I long for you but mildly-spicy is too much_

_I love you!_

_Simmering well-made curry_

_Let's try two spoonfuls of spices_

_But keep it limited; It's no good if it's too spicy_

_Tingly, Fiery, Spicy_

_Oh… No no no no no no…!_

_Just a tiny bit of curry and a lot of rice!"_

* * *

"I'm starting to get a bit hungry here," Shining said, his stomach growling.

"Did you eat?" Cadence said to him.

"Had a light lunch before we headed over to greet our visitors."

"Well, hold it in for a bit."

"This is our last song for you, your Highness," said Yui to Princess Luna. "This one is called Touched by An Angel." Yui gave Azusa a kiss, surprising Shining Armor and Cadance a bit.

"Well," Shining said, "I suppose I could get used to seeing this affection."

"I heard that some fillies are also doing it as well, but as long as it doesn't affect the overall state of Equestria...it's fine with me," Cadance said.

"Ricchan?" Yui asked.

"Right! 1, 2, 3!"

_"Hey, for the pieces of my memories_

_If I save them as a new file_

_A "treasure" is exactly what it is_

_Yeah, I spent my time_

_To fill up the space in my heart_

_Every single day was a throbbing color_

_The uniform I'm used to and my indoor shoes-_

_The doodles on the whiteboard-_

_I think I have to leave them_

_At the entrance to tomorrow_

_But I was able to meet a wonderful angel!_

_Graduation isn't the end_

_Because we'll still be friends from now on_

_The photos of us together-_

_Our matching keychains-_

_Are shining forever_

_I'll always thank you for your smile_

_Hey, the sakura trees_

_Seem to have grown a little, too_

_Even if it was at an invisible, slow speed_

_Surely that sky was watching_

_When I tripped again and again_

_And yet I was still able to walk to the end_

_In the halls after school_

_The wings of musical notes spilled out lightly_

_If only we could stay like this_

_Until they pile up all soft and fluffy_

_But I touched a lovable angel!_

_I feel like saying "I'm back"_

_This place won't change_

_My message inbox-_

_The calendar marked off with circles-_

_I thank the music_

_That gave me my encounter with a terrific dream_

_At the home station, on the riverbank_

_Even if we're separated, let's look up at the same sky_

_And sing in unison!_

_But I was able to meet a wonderful angel!_

_Graduation isn't the end_

_Because we'll still be friends from now on_

_If you say, "I love you lots"_

_I'll reply, "I love you lots and lots"_

_I don't have anything forgotten anymore_

_We'll always be together for eternity."_

* * *

"Great song," said Luna as she watch Yui and Azusa shared another kiss, causing the others to blush.

"For them to show their affection in this place so openly...that takes courage," said Aja.

"Ohhh...oh my," Fluttershy said. "Meep."

"Very well done, young ladies," Luna said as the band put away their instruments with Synergy's help. "You are very skilled in performing and singing and have impressed me very much. We will have breakfast available for your tomorrow, but in the meantime, you are free to look around or get some R&R in the guest rooms that the guard and our Castle staff have prepared for you."

"I think it would be wise for us to get some rest because we've toured your city and the girls are tired from playing," Sawako said.

"Okay. Thank you for a wonderful show," said Luna. "You may all be dismissed." And with that, the group departed the room. The bands all went into their guest rooms in the castle...except for Azusa, who decided to head to a different part of the castle.

* * *

"Why does every important item have to be so damn hard to find?" wondered Azusa as she came to a clearing. "Now I know how Indiana Jones feels like!" Checking the artifact again, she saw the glow get brighter. Looking ahead, she saw a sword sticking on top of a hill.

"Well at least it's worth it." she said climbing the hill and pulling the sword out once she reached the top .A red wisp of light flew around her before taking the form of a man in a red ninja-like suit.

"I am the spirit of one of the first spinjutsu masters. You have survived my test thus deeming you worthy of my sword Azusa Nakano," he said.

"How do you know my name?" asked Azusa.

"We spirits have been keeping tabs on what's been going on in the multiverse in the afterlife," said the spirit.

"Multiverse?" asked Azusa.

"Well natch. You think the world you came from, the Pokémon world, and Equestria are the only worlds out there? There's so many it's hard for me to keep track of them all. That's why we call it the multiverse." said the spirit.

"Oh." said Azusa.

"Well getting back on topic. Since the artifact that guided you has become active, then that means the Nighlok, the beings we fought in the Great War, are close to returning. They well come up in the Pokémon world to try and get as many as they can. More likely the legendary ones, as well as getting as many tears of sorrow to fill up the Sanzu River," said the Spirit.

"Sanzu River?" asked Azusa.

"The river in the netherworld. It's made of tears of pain. And it's very deadly to living beings." said the spirit.

"I see." said Azusa.

"They'll have better tricks when they come back. The swords and Spinjutsu alone won't be much help, so Kami has come up with this." said the spirit before getting a device out and tossing it to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"That is your Doron Changer. To use it just hold it out in front of you and say Super Charge, Nature Flash and you'll get an outfit that can give you a major boost in power. I advise you try it now so the outfit it gives you can repair the one you have on now. It kinda looks like you damaged it along the way." said the spirit.

"Oh." said Azusa looking over herself. "Super Charge, NATURE FLASH!" And with that, she transformed.

The outfit was no-nonsense: a red helmet with a black visor, a red breathable skintight bodysuit with white diamond accents, white gloves with red diamonds, white boots with red diamonds and a white belt with Azusa's insignia on it: an image of a cat's head.

"Try it out," said the spirit. "Move in it."

Azusa did some acrobatics, some gymnastics to test the limitations of the outfit she was wearing. "I can really move in this outfit," she said. "I feel powerful."

"A very nice look, and you do look powerful. Now then, raise your sword to the sky." said the spirit.

"If you say so." said Azusa. Once the sword was raised, a lightning bolt hit it changing its form.

"Now the sword can fit the holder you have on your back." said the spirit

"That's good to know." said Azusa before putting the sword away. The spirit then made a tunnel appear.

"This tunnel will gave you safe passage back to your adopted sister Twilight." he said before handing her some items. "This potion is for Princess Celestia. She had a flu when she helped us and we saw when she got better she forgot about us so this should jump start her memory. She has a habit of making picture windows that show great memories. And these are Unicorn Flight Rings. Put any one of these on a Unicorn's horn and it gives them the power to walk or run in the sky."

"Thank you," Azusa said before the spirit disappeared.

* * *

Pinkie Pie and Mugi had their own guest room, replete with cake and tea made the way Mugi designed them. Mugi, who was getting hot and horny, elected to take all her clothes off before resting on the bed.

"Oooooh!" Pinkie said, stimulated. "Does this mean? Does this really mean...!?"

Immediately, Mugi wrapped her arms and legs around Pinkie like a dakimakura, grinding herself onto her equine frame. Pinkie let out an orgasmic "YES!" as she surrendered to the touch and feel of her rider. The two of them shared a long, deep kiss as Mugi splashed her all onto Pinkie's flank and plot, taking out weeks and months of frustration of being unable to express the way she felt about her pony sister.

"Oh yes, yes, yes! I have never experience such an amazing...aaaaah!" Pinkie cried as she implored Mugi to go deeper and deeper into her. Mugi was grinding vigorously, rapidly. She kissed, touched, made love to every part of Pinkie as her ride became saturated with her all. One final release and splash, and the two of them fell into each other's arms and legs, entangled in an uplifting, rewarding consummation. Mugi's long, blond locks were entangled in Pinkie's bubblegum-scented mane. And the dreaming began.

* * *

"What is next for Equestria's Noble VIPs?" asked the narrator. "Tune next time for the answer on the next episode of...Poke-ON!"

"Uh...Miss Nodoka?" asked Tamako.

"Yes?" Nodoka asked her.

"Could you help my pet bird resuscitate himself?"

"What happened?" Then she noticed the blood all over the carpet.

"Lemons!" Dela cried. "Sweet, joyous lemons! I feel...like my life is complete!"

* * *

**END CHAPTER 22**


	23. More From Equestria

**Poke-ON!**

**Chapter 23:**

**More From Equestria**

* * *

Nodoka Manabe heard a knock on her door. She came back from her daily errands of bringing food. Her husband, Kohei, was at the gymnasium training and would be back late. She opened the door. It was a small girl with barrettes and a grade-school uniform. And it was that bird. Again.

"Greetings, my lady," said Dela Mochimazzi, flapping his way into the room.

"Hi," Nodoka said. "And who are you?" she asked the lady.

"My name is Anko. Anko Kitashirakawa, Tamako's sister," Anko said. "Onee-chan told me about you and your friends and I wanted to watch them in action."

"You did? Well, you picked the right time to join me because I was about to warm up the DVR right here. You look like Azusa in a way."

"People tell me that. So annoying. Oh, and I also brought some mochi from our store."

Nodoka grabbed a ball. "Mmmmmm. Come on in." Anko had a seat. "Let's go ahead and turn this on and press...Play."

* * *

"Hey guys," said Azusa Nakano as she came in the chamber.

"Azunyan! Did you find your sword?" asked Yui Hirasawa.

"Yep. Not only that I learned a whole lot of stuff," she replied before filling them in.

"Well it looks like we got our work cut for us," said Mio Akiyama.

"I'll say," said Tsumugi Kotobuki.

"Hey, come on guys, we can take on them!" said Ritsu Tainaka.

"Let's back up a bit. Did you say Unicorn Flight Rings?" asked Rarity.

"Yep," said Azusa getting them out. "Just put one of these on your horn and you can stand, walk or run in the sky just as easily as you do on land."

"YAY!" squealed Rarity putting one on. "Let's try this on for size..."

"I can still remember the last time she was flying," said Rainbow Dash.

"The rings are heatproof are they?" asked Twilight Sparkle, putting hers on.

"Yes, they are," said Azusa putting a ring on her horn. Soon, both unicorns were floating in the sky.

"Now that is amazing!" said Sawako Yamanaka, the band manager.

"Impressive stuff," said Fluttershy. "I never knew that these two unicorns could be like Princess Celestia and become alicorns."

"Amazing!" exclaimed Chiyo Hirose.

"Innovative stuff you brought there, Azusa," said Ui Hirasawa, Yui's younger sister.

"And to think I've seen everything, y'all," added Applejack. "Well...shucks."

"Exciting, exciting!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

"Just as advertised," Azusa concluded.

"Just as? More like better than," said Stormer.

"Look at them, going loop de loop...and they're going faster than I go at top speed!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. A sonic boom. "And I thought I was the only pony who could break the speed of sound..."

"That was so much fun!" said Twilight as she and Rarity landed.

"And it blends so well with my color scheme!" said Rarity. "This time I plan to be careful with this."

"Looks like there's some extra rings." said Kimber Benton.

"I think Shining would like one." said Twilight picking one up. "I'll give this to my big bro and be right back." With that, she was off.

"And I think Sweetie Belle would love to have one." said Rarity picking another one up.

"Allright, so that leaves two left," said Azusa.

"Let's figure out what to do with them later," said Mio.

"So what now?" asked Kana Yoshii.

"We do a concert here in Canterlot. Time for everypony and everybody to know who we are!" said Ui, making Mio nervous.

"Oh Celestia..."

"You rang?" she asked.

"No, not really." Well. She composed herself in a hurry.

"I think I know a place in the garden you can set up on." said Princess Celestia leading them over there.

"Wow! Look at all the statues!" said Nao Okuda.

"I have a place already set." said Synergy setting her wagon body on a spot.

"Showtime...Synergy!" said Ritsu.

"As you wish," said Synergy turning to stage mode.

"Such a wonder!" said Luna.

"Dear sister, you have only seen the start of what she can do," said Celestia before turning to a guard. "Send word to one and all. Hokago Tea Time is here in Canterlot for the first time in concert and everyone is invited."

"It will be an honor your highness!" said the guard before galloping off.

"That one's a big fan of your music." said Celestia.

"That's one fast runner, too," Yui added.

"Very fast," said Mio.

"Too fast," Azusa said, feeling dizzy.

"Rainbow Dash fast?" asked Mugi.

"Mugi, please. Nobody is faster than Rainbow Dash!" she boasted before the long stare from Rarity and Twilight. "Unless you happen to have one of those...rings..."

"The message is getting spread out apparently," said Kimber's sister Aja. "He's just told the other guards, who are creating some flyers, and...oh man. I think stuff just got real."

"Really?" asked Ayame Yoshida.

"Really," said Jun Suzuki.

"News to me," said Akira Wada.

"Ojou-sama, are you ready to perform?" asked Sumire Saitou to Tsumugi.

She ran her fingers through her servant's hair and kissed her on the forehead. "My dear, I am always, always ready."

"I see. I am glad..."

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" another guard rushed over. "Your sister sent me to find you. She wanted you to know that the healing spell your brother put on himself is over and he's walking around!"

"Brother?" asked the humans present.

"No one ever talked about this on the show!" said Ritsu.

"Maybe they was saving it for a future episode." said Mio.

"I guess I should explain." said Celestia. "He's talking about my older brother Prince Comet. The one who created the Elements of Harmony."

"Now stuff REALLY got real," said Sachi Hayashi.

"Seems to me that you learn something new every day, let me tell you," said Ritsu.

"Everypony knows somepony who knows somepony," said Yui. "Did everybody get that?"

"We got it," said the rest of the girls.

"Good."

"Ok. What brought that on?" asked Sawako.

"Evil beings from another world tried to take over Equestria 4000 years ago," said Celestia. "Comet bravely fought them as best he could, but they was to much for him even weakened. With the last bit of his strength he made the Elements so Luna and I could defeat them before he casted a healing spell on himself."

"Sheesh, that is amazing stuff," said Applejack.

"What a hero," said Pinkie Pie.

"Oh my goodness," said Fluttershy.

"Too awesome," exclaimed Rainbow Dash. "60 percent cooler!"

"You talk about a sacrifice, that takes the cake," said Mio.

"It's the ultimate sacrifice, I believe," said Twilight.

"I love people and ponies that give up their lives for the people they love," said Azusa. "It's a heartwarming story and a feel-good legacy all wrapped into one."

"No doubt about it," said the rest of the girls.

"Quite the chorus," added Rarity.

"You all took the words out of my mouth," said Spike. "I'll let you all do the talking from now on."

"Follow me and you can meet him," said Celestia before leading the way.

"What kept you guys? I was hiding till you came here so he wouldn't see me yet till you're here." said Luna as the gang arrived at the door to the room Comet was in.

"Had to bring the humans up to speed." said Celestia.

"Shall we?"

"Let's," said Luna before the two went into the room where their brother was in.

* * *

Comet was a blue alicorn pony with a body structure like Big Macintosh, a silver mane and tail. His cutie mark consisted of a comet across his flank and his wings and horn shone like the morning sun.

"Tia? Luna? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yes it is. We waited 4000 years to see you again, big brother!" said Celestia before she and Luna ran to hug him.

"Vega, Omega, I missed you two so much!" said Comet before they broke apart.

"We have so much to tell you." said Celestia before telling him what he missed.

"Wow! All this should be a book series!" said Comet.

"Nice to see you haven't changed," said Luna.

"Well as soon as my wings wake up, I'm gonna check this Ponyville out. It's gonna be my first comeback adventure!" said Comet.

"Yep, you haven't changed. You still like to travel instead of being tied down at the palace," said Celestia.

"Exactly. Now how's about meeting the ones connected to my masterpieces these days?" asked Comet.

"Right this way." said Luna leading him to where the gang is. Once the M6 saw him they started blushing.

"He's so handsome," Fluttershy said.

"Better than blueblood, I'll say," said Rarity.

"I would love to have a husband like this," thought Twilight.

"I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!" Pinkie babbled before giving Prince Comet a hug! "Ohhhh who am I kidding! I love meeting new, awesome ponies! Hi there! I'm Pinkie Pie, and this is Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and Rainbow Dash. We're the Mane 6!"

"Thank you for the intro," he said.

"It's an honor to meet you, your highness," said Applejack.

"You look 100 percent cooler!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. She was blushing the most because he epitomized her dream lover...even though her heart really belonged to Applejack.

"Everyone this is our older brother Prince Comet." said Celestia before the gang bowed to him.

"Jeez! You don't have to bow to me. I'm not the formal type. Way boring! And just call me Comet. Heck my sisters told me so much about you I think of you as family," said Comet.

"Glad to hear that. Formal ain't my style ether." said Applejack.

"Let's see. You're Applejack right?" asked Comet.

"You bet your saddlebags." said Applejack.

"Element of Honesty, I can tell right of the bat." said Comet looking her over. "Hm. You muscles are well toned so that tells me you're a hard worker. The nice scent of apples and hay on you tells me you live and work in an apple farm. You've got a big brother and a little sister, and your grandmother helped drive the community of Ponyville. Finally, I can see that you're a bit of an open filly-fooler, not that it's a bad thing but it's because you are looking at whom I suspect to be Rainbow Dash with a knowing eye. And on top of that, you are proud of your affection with her."

"Why how the hay do you know about all that?" asked Applejack.

"With a keen eye for detail, one truth will prevail." said Comet before taking her right hoof in a gentleman's kiss making her faint with a applelike blush. "And of course, you are Rainbow Dash," she said to RD, causing her nose to bleed a little.

"Yes...that's me..." she giggled.

"The Element of Loyalty, I presume. An auxiliary member of the Wonderbolts, as seen in your cutie mark and streaks of hair. The most liberal of ponies, you are the one that helps deliver rain, snow, sunshine...the weather in particular. As the most loyal of ponies, you are a team player and you do everything it takes to help defend the name of the Mane 6." He crept in closer. "Though I won't get your affection, for in Applejack, you've got protection."

"Oh...my..." A kiss, and Rainbow Dash fainted, lying next to a still knock-out Applejack.

"And based of your hairdo, you must be Rarity," Comet said, turning to her.

"Yes, that's me."

"The Element of Generosity, ponyfied. By the looks of your cutie mark, you value fancy things, formal language and operate a boutique shop in Ponyville. By the parting of your mane, you have a younger sister who also tends to the shop. The curlicue of your tail suggest that you are an accomplished seamstress and have designed a lot of outfits for mares and gentlecolts." He was on top of her, drawing a few nosebleeds from the humans. "And I can tell by the look on your face that you are willing to give up your looks to help others look as fantastic as you are."

"Oh Comet...I would love to be your wife..." Rarity said, caressing Comet's face.

"Don't give up your smile, keep making it a part of your style." A kiss of the lips, and Rarity orgasmed, falling into a deep sleep. Comet got off her and walked over to the pony in pink. "Pinkie Pie is it?"

"Yes! Oh yesyesyesyesyes that is me!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"You introduced yourself to me already along with the others. The element of laughter. Never a dull moment or a boring moment, as testified by your mane, which obviously has the scent of cotton candy and bubble gum." A few whiffs. "As expected. Speaking of bubble gum, that means that you have a familiar alligator named Gummy. You are the top patisierre at Sugarcube Corner, known for its award-winning cakes and pastries. You like sharing jokes, gags, songs, and you tend to break the fourth wall at times."

"Did you get that, viewers?" asked Pinkie. "He's giving away my secrets here. Got it? Good. Now, what else were you saying, Comie, huhhuhhuhhuh?"

A laugh. "Easy there, sunshine. I just got back from my comatose state. And you don't like being unhappy because it causes you to not be yourself." On cue, Pinkie's mane and tail dropped downm, and her persona became emo. Comet gave her a hug, lifting her chin as she shedded tears. "But when you're given the love you need..." And a kiss on the lips. "You feel like a best pony, indeed."

At that moment, Pinkie's hair and mane puffed up again, and she was bouncing off the walls and zooming off to other parts of Canterlot, excited and sexually stimulated at the same time.

"Based on the butterflies, you have to be Fluttershy, correct?" asked Comet.

"Why yes, that's me, your highness," she said.

"By the looks of your mane and tail, you are the element of kindness. A true vetenarian by profession, hailing from Everfree Forest, you have befriended many animals and I suspect that you have used this to your advantage in the Pokemon dimension, befriending different types of Pokemon, offering peace, tranquility and hope. Of course, since you are Fluttershy, you are naturally shy. You're good friends with Rainbow Dash and have teamed up on a number of occasions throughout your time here in Equestria. Finally, you're a very good musical conductor and composer and have recently composed the numbers for the wedding of Shining Armor and my niece Princess Cadance."

"My goodness, you truly know everything about me."

"There's more about you that I can say, but love, let's save that for another day."

"L...love!?" Fluttershy received a kiss from Comet that caused her to fall into a deep sleep.

"And you, of course, are Cadance's sister-in-law, Twilight Sparkle," Comet said to Twilight.

"You know it," she said.

"The element of magic hails from the most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria, the leader of the Mane 6 and curator of the Golden Oaks Library of Ponyville. The younger sister of Shining Armor, you have done your part in eliminating many a villain...from Nightmare Moon, to Discord, to Queen Chrysalis. You've seen it all and done it all. You love making new friends but you also tend to be a bit of a perfectionist, believe that everything needs to be done a certain way and it's left its impression on you. You fear the worst from your mentor, Princess Celestia, because you are a proud alumnus of her academy for many years. In the end, through your tireless efforts as an academic and spell-maker, you have used your skills for noble, well-intended causes, and for that, you should be proud."

"Why thank you, your highness, it's an honor."

Cue the fourth wall broken again. "Hear this well, and hear it true: there's a little bit of Twilight Sparkle in me and you." Comet gave Twilight a long, three-minute kiss, and when he was done, Twilight charged up her horn and woke the rest of the Mane 6 up. Pinkie galloped backwards to the others, crashing into the group.

"Ooops, sorry," Pinkie said, lying on top of the others. Rainbow Dash, in particular, was not pleased because she was at the bottom of the pile-up. She looked pissed.

"Not sure if the kiss was necessary, but it did feel amazing," Twilight said. "Thank you again."

"My pleasure, Twilight," Comet said. The humans were forced to clog up their nostrils due to blood they lost seeing Comet make love to all the other members of the Mane 6.

* * *

Back at the dressing room, the final preparations took place for the show. A lot of ponies from all over Equestria were lining up to have their place on stage. The place would be packed.

"All right girls," said Sawako in the stage's dressing room. "This is our first concert in Equestria so let's show them what we got!"

"No sweat!" said Yui.

"I'm all set!" said Azusa.

"Me too!" said Ui.

"I'm prepped to go!" said Mugi.

"As am I!" said Ritsu.

"Great!" said Sawako. "How about you Mio?" But Mio wasn't in the room.

"Guess she's shy to play around Luna." said Ritsu.

"Charger, tell Fluttershy so she can find her." said Yui.

"Pika Pika!" said Charger before going off.

"Now I trust you to be nicer to Fluttershy from now on," Comet asked the animals at the courtyard garden. The animals agreed.

"You didn't have to do this for me," said Fluttershy blushing.

"Well, with animals as stubborn as these you need to make sure to let them know they feel safe around you. To me, nature is like music. You have to make sure it's in tune and what could be done to fix it if it's not."

"If you say so," said Fluttershy just as Charger came up to them. "Charger? What's wrong?"

"Pik! Pika pika pika pika pika pika pika! Pikachu!" said Charger, as if to say, "Mio is missing! We can't start the show if she is missing! Find her!"

"Oh Mio not again." sighed Fluttershy.

"Is this a normal thing with your sister?" asked Comet.

"Pretty much. Excuse me," said Fluttershy letting Charger get on her back before flying off.

Mio was in a part of the castle, far away from the concert hall, in tears. Fluttershy heard the sobs and walked over to her. "Mio, what wrong?"

"I can't...I can't perform in front of all these horses!"

Fluttershy gave Mio a hug. "No, you can. We may be ponies, but we talk to you just like humans. We think and make decisions just like you humans, in a way. This concert should be no different than any concert you've done, all right?"

"Fluttershy, but still..."

"Seriously? Think of us as people just like you. Pretend that you're in the United States and you're performing in front of a crowd of people. That's how this concert will be. It's not going to be any different from the other concerts you've already had."

"Really?"

"I'm serious, Mio-nee-chan. Look, you're going to enjoy yourself and you're going to impress everybody here. I promise you. Everypony here believes in your and your music. To many, you would be the perfect rider, even though I'm your ride. So, come on, let's get going. Because in the end, this is what you live for."

Mio wiped away her tears. "All right." She pumped her fists. "I'll do it."

"Get on." Mio got on, and the two of them flew back to the others.

* * *

"Mio's here!" said Ritsu seeing Mio come in the dressing room.

"Sorry I did that guys." said Mio before changing into her outfit.

"What can I say? It's normal around here," said Sawako.

"The audience has assembled. Shall I start the show?" asked Synergy.

"By all means!" said Yui.

"On it." said Synergy before having her holo form appear on stage before starting her light show.

"Amazing what science can do these days." said Comet from the VIP box.

"This is exciting! Amazing! Stupendous superlatives!" babbled Pinkie. "Oh my god, I have never seen such an amazing light show, so many shiny lasers go zoom, zoom, zoom, up and down, north and south, east and west, dancing in red, green, yellow, orange, blue, purple, white—oh look, green again!—shiny rainbow colors that are exciting, exciting, exciting..."

"She does this a lot?" asked Comet.

"She does this a lot," said Twilight.

"Annoying, but we're used to it," said Fluttershy.

"You need one of these to shut her up," said Rainbow Dash, giving Pinkie a cookie.

"I see," said Comet.

"A cookie always quiets her down," said Rarity.

"But it shows you how she likes to be happy and everything, your highness," said Applejack. "It's part of her element."

"Duly noted," Comet concurred.

"Greeting and Salutations, mares and gentlecolts of Canterlot! I am Synergy." the AI said. "Now I have one question: Are you ready to party?" a roar came from the stands. "I can't hear you!" a louder roar. "Allow me to introduce...the one...the only...HOKAGO TEA TIME!"

* * *

_"Didn't I make you feel_

_Like you were the only man_

_And didn't I give you everything_

_That a woman possibly can_

_Each time I tell myself I think I've had enough_

_Well I'm gonna show you baby that a woman can be tough_

_So come on, come on, come on and_

_Take it_

_Take another little piece of my heart now baby_

_I know you will_

_Break it_

_Break another little piece of my heart now baby_

_'Cause you know you got it if it makes you feel good, so good_

_You're out on the street lookin' good_

_Baby deep down in your heart you know that it ain't right_

_No you'll never hear me cryin'_

_You know I cry all the time_

_Each time I tell myself that I can't stand the pain_

_You hold me in your arms and I start singin' once again_

_So come on, come on, come on and_

_Take it_

_Take another little piece of my heart now baby_

_I know you will_

_Break it_

_Break another little piece of my heart now baby_

_'Cause you know you got it if it makes you feel good, so good_

_Each time I tell myself that I can't stand the pain_

_You hold me in your arms and I start singin' once again_

_So come on, come on, come on_

_Take it_

_Take another little piece of my heart now baby_

_I know you will_

_Break it_

_Break another little piece of my heart now baby_

_'Cause you know you got it if it makes you feel good, so good..."_

* * *

The ponies roared and gave their approval. Yui took the microphone. "What's up Equestria and Canterlot!" A cheer came up. "I'm Yui Hirasawa and this is my band."

"Mio Akiyama, bass."

"Ritsu Tainaka, drums."

"Tsumugi Kotobuki, keyboard."

"Azusa Nakano, guitar."

"Ui Hirasawa, guitar."

"WE ARE HOKAGO TEA TIME!" the band said.

"Here is our next song," said Mio. "Safe In the Arms of Love."

_"My heart's not ready for the rocking chair_

_I need somebody who really cares_

_So tired of livin' solitaire_

_Someday I'm gonna be_

_Safe in the arms of love_

_Strip your heart and it starts to snow_

_Love is a high-wire act I know_

_Someday I'll find a net below_

_Someday I'm gonna be_

_Safe in the arms of love_

_Safe in the arms of love_

_I want arms that know how to rock me_

_Safe in the arms of love_

_I wanna fall and know that love has caught me_

_Safe in the arms of love_

_Safe in the arms of love_

_I want a heart to be forever mine_

_Want eyes to see me satisfied_

_Gonna hang my heartaches out to dry_

_Some day I'm gonna be safe in the arms of love_

_Safe in the arms of love_

_I want arms that know how to rock me_

_Safe in the arms of love_

_I wanna fall and know that love has caught me_

_Safe in the arms of love_

_Safe in the arms of love_

_Safe in the arms of love..."_

* * *

The ponies put their hooves together, a few whistling.

"Very good start to the show," said Spike.

"Good start," added Rarity.

"This is another song we like, it's called Forever and For Always," said Azusa.

_"In your arms I can still feel the way you_

_want me when you hold me_

_I can still hear the words you whispered_

_when you told me_

_I can stay right here forever in your arms_

_And there ain't no way-_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way-_

_and there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day..._

_'Cause I'm keeping you_

_forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every_

_morning to your sweet face-always_

_Mmmm, baby_

_In your heart-I can still hear_

_a beat for every time you kiss me_

_And when we're apart,_

_I know how much you miss me_

_I can feel your love for me in your heart_

_And there ain't no way-_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't now way-_

_and there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day..._

_'Cause I'm keeping you_

_forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every_

_morning to your sweet face-always_

_(I wanna wake up every morning)_

_In your eyes-(I can still see_

_the look of the one) I can still see_

_the look of the one who really loves me_

_(I can still feel the way that you want)_

_The one who wouldn't put anything_

_else in the world above me_

_(I can still see love for me) I can_

_still see love for me in your eyes_

_(I still see the love)_

_And there ain't no way-_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way-_

_and there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day..._

_'Cause I'm keeping you_

_forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every_

_morning to your sweet face-always_

_'Cause I'm keeping you_

_forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every_

_morning to your sweet face-always_

_I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_I'm in your arms..."_

* * *

The ponies loved that piece, chanting, "HTT! HTT! HTT!"

"Allow us to bring to the mike, my sister Ui!" said Yui as Ui took the microphone.

"How's everypony doing?" she asked. "All right. Well, this song is dedicated to all the mares out there in the crowd. This is called, 'Man! I Feel Like A Woman.'"

_"Let's go girls! Come on._

_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright_

_Gonna let it all hang out_

_Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice_

_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

_No inhibitions-make no conditions_

_Get a little outta line_

_I ain't gonna act politically correct_

_I only wanna have a good time_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun_

_Oh, ah, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, ah, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, ah, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, ah, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take_

_The chance to get out on the town_

_We don't need romance-we only wanna dance_

_We're gonna let our hair hang down_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun_

_Oh, ah, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, ah, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, ah, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, ah, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)_

_Oh, ah, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, ah, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, ah, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, ah, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_I get totally crazy_

_Can you feel it?_

_Come, come, come on baby_

_I feel like a woman!"_

* * *

"Thank you very much," said Ui to the crowd of ponies, clapping their hooves.

"At this point, we want to change the pace a little and send one off to the gentlecolts," said Yui. "This one is called 'Any Man Of Mine.'"

_"This is what a woman wants..._

_Any man of mine better be proud of me_

_Even when I'm ugly he still better love me_

_And I can be late for a date that's fine_

_But he better be on time_

_Any man of mine'll say it fits just right_

_When last year's dress is just a little too tight_

_And anything I do or say better be okay_

_When I have a bad hair day_

_And if I change my mind_

_A million times_

_I wanna hear him say_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way_

_Any man of mine better walk the line_

_Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time_

_I need a man who knows, how the story goes_

_He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'_

_Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind_

_Any man of mine_

_Well any man of mine better disagree_

_When I say another woman's lookin' better than me_

_And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black_

_He better say, mmmm, I like it like that yeah_

_And if I changed my mind_

_A million times_

_I wanna hear him say_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way_

_Any man of mine better walk the line_

_Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time_

_I need a man who knows, how the story goes_

_He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'_

_Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind_

_Any man of mine_

_Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way_

_Any man of mine better walk the line_

_Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time_

_I need a man who knows, how the story goes_

_He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'_

_Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind_

_Any man of mine_

_You gotta shimmy shake_

_Make the earth quake_

_Kick, turn, stomp, stomp, then you jump_

_Heel to toe, Do Si Do_

_'Til your boots wanna break_

_"Til your feet and your back ache_

_Keep it movin' 'til you just can't take anymore_

_Come on everybody on the floor_

_A-one two, a-three four_

_Hup two, hum_

_If you wanna be a man of mine, that's right_

_This is what a woman wants..."_

* * *

"Thank you. At this point," said Mio as the crowd applauded, "I want to bring in one of our guest performers. Here is a good friend of mine who will perform on this number, from Wakaba Girls, Jun Suzuki!"

She handed her bass to Jun, who waved at the crowd. Mio struck a pose, and the next number played. Azusa delivered a solo in a compromising position on this piece.

_"Baby, I'm so into you_

_You got that somethin', what can I do?_

_Baby, you stood me around_

_The Earth is movin', but I can't feel the ground_

_Every time you look at me_

_My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see_

_Lovin' you means so much more_

_More than anything I ever felt before_

_You Drive me crazy_

_I just can't sleep_

_I'm so excited, I'm in to deep_

_Ohh...Crazy, But it feels alright_

_Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night_

_Tell Me, Your so into me_

_That I'm the only one you will see_

_Tell me, I'm not in the blue_

_That I'm not wastin, my feelings on you_

_Lovin' you means so much more_

_More than anything I ever felt before_

_You Drive me crazy_

_I just can't sleep_

_I'm so excited, I'm in to deep_

_Ohh...Crazy, But it feels alright_

_Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night_

_Crazy, I just can't sleep_

_I'm so excited, I'm in to deep_

_Crazy, But it feels alright_

_Every Day and Every Night_

_You Drive me crazy_

_I just can't sleep_

_I'm so excited, I'm in to deep_

_Ohh...Crazy, But it feels alright_

_Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night_

_You Drive Me Crazy (You drive me crazy baby)_

_Ohh..Crazy, But It Feels Alright_

_Baby Thinkin of you keeps me up all night_

_Baby Thinkin of you keeps me up all night!"_

* * *

A few gentlecolts' noses were bleeding profusely, seeing them get turned on by quite a worthy rider.

"Now here is another song by Bitney Spears that you all love. This is dedicated to Fluttershy, my ride. Fluttershy, wave to everypony!" Mio exclaimed.

Fluttershy did as the others waved back.

Mio beamed. "Everypony, this song is called 'Sometimes.'"

_"You tell me you're in love with me_

_Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me_

_It's not that I don't want to stay_

_But every time you come too close I move away_

_I wanna believe in everything that you say_

_'Cause it sounds so good_

_But if you really want me move slow_

_There's things about me you just have to know_

_Sometimes I run_

_Sometimes I hide_

_Sometimes I'm scared of you_

_But all I really want is to hold you tight_

_Treat you right, be with you day and night_

_Baby, all I need is time_

_I don't wanna be so shy_

_Every time that I'm alone I wonder why_

_Hope that you will wait for me_

_You'll see that you're the only one for me_

_I wanna believe in everything that you say_

_'Cause it sounds so good_

_But if you really want me move slow_

_There's things about me you just have to know_

_Sometimes I run (sometimes)_

_Sometimes I hide_

_Sometimes I'm scared of you_

_But all I really want is to hold you tight_

_Treat you right, be with you day and night_

_All I really want is to hold you tight_

_Treat you right, be with you day and night_

_Baby all I need is time_

_Just hang around and you'll see_

_There's nowhere I'd rather be_

_If you love me, trust in me_

_The way that I trust in you_

_Sometimes I run (sometimes)_

_Sometimes I hide,_

_Sometimes I'm scared of you (oh)_

_But all I really want is to hold you tight (hold you tight)_

_Treat you right, be with you day and night (day and night)_

_Sometimes I run (sometimes)_

_Sometimes I hide_

_Sometimes I'm scared of you_

_But all I really want is to hold you tight_

_Treat you right, be with you day and night (day and night)_

_All I really want is to hold you tight_

_Be with you day and night_

_Sometimes I run (sometimes)_

_Sometimes I hide_

_Sometimes I'm scared of you_

_But all I really want is to hold you tight_

_Treat you right, be with you day and night_

_All I really want is to hold you tight_

_Treat you right, be with you day and night_

_Baby all I need is time..."_

* * *

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy Fluttershy!" chanted the ponies.

"Thank you, Mio-nee-chan!" she squealed with a squee, drawing applause from everypony.

"This is a number dedicated to all the young fillies out there, especially Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo," said Ritsu. "This is called 'Oops!...I Did It Again.'" Sumire did the drums on this number as it was Ritsu's turn to do some dance moves.

_"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah..._

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah..._

_I think I did it again_

_I made you believe we're more than just friends_

_Oh baby_

_It might seem like a crush_

_But it doesn't mean that I'm serious_

_'Cause to lose all my senses_

_That is just so typically me_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oops!...I did it again_

_I played with your heart, got lost in the game_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oops!...You think I'm in love_

_That I'm sent from above_

_I'm not that innocent_

_You see my problem is this_

_I'm dreaming away_

_Wishing that heroes, they truly exist_

_I cry, watching the days_

_Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways_

_But to lose all my senses_

_That is just so typically me_

_Baby, oh_

_Oops!...I did it again_

_I played with your heart, got lost in the game_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oops!...You think I'm in love_

_That I'm sent from above_

_I'm not that innocent_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah..._

_"All aboard"_

_"Mio...before you go, there's something I want you to have"_

_"Oh, it's beautiful Ritsu, but wait a minute, isn't this...?"_

_"Yeah, yes it is..."_

_"But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end"_

_"Well baby, I went down and got it for you"_

_"Oh, you shouldn't have"_

_Oops!...I did it again to your heart_

_Got lost in this game, oh baby_

_Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above_

_I'm not that innocent!"_

* * *

"Thank you Jun!" Mio said as Jun handed her bass back to her and left the stage.

"Nice skit you two!" said Granny Smith, whinnying with glee.

"Thank you, Mrs. Smith. Now here is our next piece, it's called 'Year 3000.'"

_"One day when I came home at lunchtime,_

_I heard a funny noise._

_Went out to the back yard to find out if it was,_

_One of those rowdy boys._

_Stood there with my neighbor called Peter,_

_And a Flux Capacitor._

_He told me he built a time machine._

_Like one in a film I've seen,_

_Yeah... he said..._

_I've been to the year 3000_

_Not much has changed but they lived under water._

_And your great great great grand daughter,_

_Is doing fine (doing fine)._

_He took me to the future in the flux thing, and I saw everything._

_Boy bands, and another one and another one ... and another one!_

_Girls there with round hair like Star Wars float above the floor_

_We drove around in a time machine,_

_Like the one in the film I've seen.._

_Yeah... he said..._

_He said, I've been to the year 3000._

_Not much has changed but they lived under water,_

_And your great great great grand daughter,_

_Is doing fine (doing fine)._

_I took a trip to the year 3000._

_This song had gone multi-platinum._

_Everybody bought our 7th album._

_It had outsold Kelly Clarkson._

_I took a trip to the year 3000._

_This song had gone multi-platinum._

_Everybody bought our 7th album, 7th album, 7th album._

_He told me he built a time machine._

_Like the one in a film I've seen,_

_Yeah..._

_I've been to the year 3000._

_Not much has changed but they lived under water._

_And your great great great grand daughter,_

_Is doing fine (doing fine)._

_He said, I've been to the year 3000._

_Not much has changed but they lived under water._

_And your great great great grand daughter,_

_Is doing fine (doing fine)._

_He said, I've been to the year 3000._

_Not much has changed but they lived under water._

_And your great great great grand daughter,_

_Is doing fine (doing fine)._

_He said, I've been to the year 3000._

_Not much has changed but they lived under water._

_And your great great great grand daughter,_

_Is doing fine (doing fine)..."_

* * *

"HTT! HTT! HTT!" the ponies chanted, a few jumping up and down.

"Thank you everyone," said Tsumugi. "This next song is called 'I'm Loved Enough To Know.'"

_"I hear what you're telling me but that don't make it so_

_Two timing, talking sweet from the time your feet hit the floor_

_My heart is telling me it's time to let you go_

_Oh baby, let go_

_I've loved enough to know_

_A heartache when I see one coming_

_Been down this road before_

_I've loved enough to know_

_Every night out with the boys, you think I'm so naive_

_Well, I know exactly where you're going every time you leave_

_I see every little something up your sleeve_

_Oh baby, I can see_

_I've loved enough to know_

_A heartache when I see one coming_

_Been down this road before_

_I've loved enough to know_

_I've loved enough to know_

_A heartache when I see one coming_

_Been down this road before_

_I've loved enough to know_

_I've loved enough to know_

_A heartache when I see one coming_

_Been down this road before_

_I've loved enough to know_

_A heartache when I see one_

_And I see one coming_

_A heartache when I see one_

_And I see one coming..."_

* * *

The ponies put their hooves together. The cider was being poured and a few ponies were feeling tipsy.

"Some ponies are feeling tipsy," said Rainbow Dash to the others from their VIP Box.

"Oh my," Fluttershy said. "Meep."

"This next song," said Yui, "is called 'Count Me In.'"

_"Could there be a different ending_

_To the same old story_

_Cause you're not the first to say_

_You're gonna be there for me_

_I need to know what's in your heart_

_Can you finish what you start_

_How can I be sure I won't be sorry_

_If heartaches and tears and shadows of doubt_

_Are part of the deal, you can count me out_

_But if you're talking about a game I can win_

_You can count me in_

_When you tell me you're the one_

_I've always needed_

_You don't know how much I'm wanting_

_To believe it_

_But I've heard it all before_

_Now I'm needing something more_

_A promise is no good if you can't keep it_

_If heartaches and tears and shadows of doubt_

_Are part of the deal, you can count me out_

_But if you're talking about a game I can win_

_You can count me in_

_If heartaches and tears and shadows of doubt_

_Are part of the deal, you can count me out_

_But if you're talking about a game I can win_

_You can count me in_

_You can count me in..."_

* * *

"Thank you everypony," said Mio to the ponies who were jumping up and down, excited. "We love Canterlot and Equestria. I hope that one day, you will get to see our world and check out our dimension.

"In the meantime, here is our next number, 'A Girl's Gotta Do.'"

_"The first thing i did when you said goodbye_

_Was sit myself down and have a real good cry_

_The next thing i did was put my red dress on_

_And go downtown dancing 'till the break of dawn_

_A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do_

_And now i gotta get to gettin' over you_

_Too bad i gotta do it, baby, someone new_

_But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do_

_Fancy meeting you at our stomping ground_

_Sorry if you caught me painting the town_

_Guess i shoulda stayed home with your memory_

_Baby don't take it personally_

_A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do_

_And now i gotta get to gettin' over you_

_Too bad i gotta do it, baby, someone new_

_But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do_

_Give me a call some time real soon_

_And remind me to remember to forget about you, oh yeah!_

_A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do_

_And now i gotta get to gettin' over you_

_Too bad i gotta do it with someone new_

_But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do_

_A girl's gotta do it_

_Yeah, a girl's gotta do it_

_Too bad i gotta do it with someone new_

_Too bad i gotta do it with someone new_

_But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do..."_

* * *

The crowd reached a few pitch as a few other ponies were straggling into the concert hall. "This next piece is something we liked to listen to growing up," said Azusa. "It's called 'S.O.S.'"

_"Told you I made dinner plans_

_For you and me and no one else_

_That don't include your crazy friends_

_Well I'm done_

_With awkward situation's empty conversations_

_Oh This is an S.O.S._

_Don't wanna second guess,_

_This is the bottom line_

_It's true_

_I gave my all for you,_

_now my heart's in two_

_And I can't find the other half_

_It's like I'm walking on broken glass,_

_better believe I bled_

_It's a call I'll never get_

_So this is where the story ends_

_A conversation on IM_

_Well I'm done_

_with texting,_

_Sorry for the miscommunication_

_Oh This is an S.O.S._

_Don't wanna second guess,_

_This is the bottom line_

_It's true_

_I gave my all for you,_

_now my heart's in two_

_And I can't find the other half_

_It's like I'm walking on broken glass,_

_better believe I bled_

_It's a call I'll never get_

_Next time I see you_

_I'm giving you a high five_

_'cause hugs are over rated, just FYI_

_Oh This is an S.O.S._

_Don't wanna second guess,_

_This is the bottom line_

_It's true_

_I gave my all for you,_

_now my heart's in two_

_(yeah)_

_Oh This is an S.O.S._

_Don't wanna second guess,_

_This is the bottom line_

_It's true_

_I gave my all for you,_

_now my heart's in two_

_And I can't find the other half_

_It's like I'm walking on broken glass,_

_better believe I bled_

_It's a call I'll never get..."_

* * *

"Thank you, thank you everypony," said Yui as the crowd gave its approval. All the pegasii had wingboners that would last the entire show. Especially Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. "This next number is called 'We Danced Anyway."

_"The summer air was heavy and sweet_

_You and I on a crowded street_

_There was music everywhere, I can see us there_

_In a happy little foreign town_

_Where the stars hung upside down_

_A half a world away, far, far away_

_I remember you were laughing_

_We were so in love, we were so in love_

_And the band played_

_Songs that we had never heard_

_But we danced anyway_

_We never understood the words_

_We just sang oh la la la la la la la la_

_And we danced anyway_

_Well they say you can't go back_

_But baby I don't believe that_

_Come along with me, come on and dance with me_

_Well maybe if I hold you close_

_Baby we could just let go_

_Of these things that tie us down, we'll come back around_

_You remember we were laughing_

_We were so in love, so in love_

_And the band played_

_Songs that we had never heard_

_But we danced anyway_

_We never understood the words_

_We just sang oh la la la la la la la la_

_And we danced anyway_

_You remember we were laughing_

_We were so in love, we were so in love_

_And the band played_

_Songs that we had never heard_

_But we danced anyway_

_We never understood the words_

_We just sang oh la la la la la la la la_

_La la la of the world_

_Ohhhhhh_

_And we danced anyway_

_Ohhhh_

_And we danced anyway..."_

* * *

"Here's another number that goes out to the mares and fillies of Equestria," said Ritsu. "It's called 'G.N.O.'"

_"Don't call me_

_Leave me alone_

_Not gonna answer my phone_

_Cause I don't_

_No I won't see you_

_I'm out to have a good time_

_To get you off of my mind_

_Cause I don't_

_And I won't need you_

_Send out a 911_

_We're gonna have some fun_

_Hey boy, you know_

_You better run_

_Cause it's a girl's night_

_It's alright without you_

_I'm gonna stay out_

_And play out without you_

_You better hold tight_

_This girl's night is without you_

_Let's go_

_G.N.O._

_Let's go_

_It's a girl's night_

_I'll dance with somebody new_

_Won't have to think about you_

_And who knows_

_What let go will lead to_

_You'll hear from everyone_

_You'll get the 411_

_Hey boy_

_You knew this day would come_

_Cause it's a girl's night_

_It's alright without you_

_I'm gonna stay out_

_And play out without you_

_You better hold tight_

_This girl's night is without you_

_Let's go_

_G.N.O._

_Let's go_

_It's a girl's night_

_Hey boy_

_Don't you wish you could have been a good boy_

_Try to find another girl like me, boy_

_Feel me when I tell ya_

_I am fine_

_And it's time for me to draw the line_

_Cause it's a girl's night_

_It's alright without you_

_I'm gonna stay out_

_And play out without you_

_You better hold tight_

_This girl's night is without you_

_Let's go_

_G.N.O._

_Let's go_

_It's a girl's night..."_

* * *

"This is our last number," Azusa said, taking off her guitar. "You've been a wonderful audience, and I want to show you all how much we love you. This is '...Baby One More Time.'" Twilight cast a spell and changed Azusa's outfit to that of Cure Sunshine from Heartcatch Precure.

Apparently, Twilight was aware of all the different magical girl categories and how they dressed. And Azusa was barefoot, clad in orange hair bows, an orange choke, a white blouse with orange ribbons, green brooch and lining, and short flowery skirt with orange flower accents and a orange side tie bottom. No bra either. She looked exactly like Cure Sunshine, and that drew blushes from just about every gentlecolt. Even Shining Armor and Prince Comet.

The final started with Tsumugi playing a few notes as Azusa posed.

_"Oh baby baby_

_Oh baby baby_

_Oh baby baby_

_Oh baby baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_That somethin' wasn't right here_

_Oh baby baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

_And now you're right out of site yeah_

_Show me_

_How you want it to be_

_Tell me baby_

_'Cause I need to know now_

_Oh because_

_My loneliness_

_Is killing me (and I)_

_I must confess_

_I still believe (still believe)_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time._

_Oh baby baby_

_A reason I breathe is you_

_Boy you've got me blinded_

_Oh baby baby_

_There's nothin' that I wouldn't do_

_That's not the way I planned it_

_Show me_

_How you want it to be_

_Tell me baby_

_'Cause I need to know now_

_Oh because_

_My loneliness_

_Is killing me (and I)_

_I must confess_

_I still believe (still believe)_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time._

_Oh baby baby_

_(A ooooooooo)_

_Oh baby baby_

_(A yeah yeah)_

_Oh baby baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_Oh baby baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

_I must confess_

_That my loneliness_

_Is killing me now-_

_Don't you know I still believe_

_That you will be here_

_And give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time._

_My loneliness_

_Is killing me (and I)_

_I must confess_

_I still believe (still believe)_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time._

_I must confess_

_(My loneliness)_

_That my loneliness_

_(Is killing me)_

_Is killing me now_

_(I must confess)_

_Don't you know I still believe_

_(I still believe)_

_That you will be here_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_And give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time!"_

The fireworks rang out as Azusa fell into Yui's arms and the two of them shared a long kiss as everypony gave a standing ovation. Yui slipped her hand underneath Azusa's short, flowery skirt, pulling out a lily that she raised to the heavens. She threw it into the air, and Twilight's magic turned it into a wave of fireworks and dove feathers and sakura petals falling down, the two of them still kissing.

* * *

"Another successful concert has concluded. But what's next for Hokago Tea Time and everyone else involved? Stay tuned on the next exciting episode of...Poke-ON!" exclaimed the narrator.

Dela had frothed at the mouth and was fast asleep. Nodoka looked at Anko, who was engaged in her own self-pleasure. "Anko?"

"I want...I want that dress..." Anko said, rubbing her some more. It was clear which band member of Hokago Tea Time Anko Kitashirakawa loved the most.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 23**


	24. Alcohol Is Free

**Poke-ON!**

**Chapter 24:**

**Alcohol is Free**

* * *

"You're heading off to training again?" asked Nodoka Manabe to his husband, Kohei Uchimura.

"I got a meet to take part in next month, so I would like to get into shape," he said.

"Make sure to not come home late," she warned him as he donned his track jacket and track suit.

"I'm off!" he said, jogging over to the train station.

Nodoka closed the door and turned on the DVR to play the next episode of Poke-ON!. "Happy birthday, Ui," she said.

* * *

"Is the balloon packed?" asked Yui Hirasawa.

"Yep. We're ready to head for Cloudsdale," said Mio Akiyama.

"Lucky thing we got that cloud walking spell placed on us," said Tsumugi Kotobuki.

"I'll say. I wonder what clouds taste like," said Ritsu Tainaka. "Cotton candy? Water?"

"No clue," said Azusa Nakano. "I'll guess water."

"We're not there yet and I already feel like 1 of the Care Bears," said Ui Hirasawa.

"Did you know that it's your birthday, Ui?" asked Sawako Yamanaka, the band manager.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, UI!" they all said.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Anyway, to spend the night on a real cloud. Heh! It'll be the answer to that overall bedtime question," added Sawako.

"I never even thought about that," said Sumire Saitou.

"Me too," said Jun Suzuki.

"To solve a mystery of life...SO COOL!" said Nao Okuda.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Kimber Benton.

"Comet. He said he sensed something and he wanted to check it out," said her sister Aja.

"Reckon we'll have to wait a spell." said Applejack.

"Looks like there's a big storm cloud coming this way," said Kana Yoshii.

"I know that cloud. It comes around every 100 years. Not even the Wonderbolts can break it!" said Rainbow Dash. The artefact started glowing before showing the Wind Kanji.

"Looks like my sword woke up." said Yui before the artefact shot a beam to the cloud making a path inside it.

"A sword in a storm cloud?" asked Akira Wada

"Must be the best way to keep it safe," replied Sachi Hayashi.

"Wind is part of the sky after all," added Ayame Yoshida.

"Fancy that," Chiyo Hirose concurred.

"Well folks, I better get it while the cloud's still there," said Yui getting on Twilight Sparkle.

"Hang on!" said Twilight using her Flight Ring to take to the sky into the cloud.

"A thunderstorm. Mou...why does it always have to be a thunderstorm?" shivered Yui.

"Tell me about it!" said Twilight before a thunderbolt went by them. "YIPE!"

"How are we gonna get to the sword without being hit?" asked Yui.

"Pika," said Charger, as if to say, "That's where I come in, boss."

"I know! Have Charger throw a few Thunderbolts around. Lightning attracts lightning!" said Twilight.

"You heard her Charger! Thunderbolt! Full Power!" shouted Yui.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUU!" Charger's Thunderbolts was spread all around, attracting any incoming thunderbolts away from them.

"I knew that would work," Twilight said before landing on the cloudbank and letting Yui off.

"That's because you're a genius Twi-chan!" said Yui giving the Unicorn a hug.

"Pika pika!" said Charger, as if to say, "Look!" pointing to a hill that had a sword sticking on top of it.

"The sword!" said Yui before rushing over to pull it free.

"Wow! I wonder if Daring Doo feels this kind of rush whenever she finds a treasure." said Twilight as a white wisp flew by before transforming to a ninja dressed in white in front of Yui.

"Greetings, Yui Hirasawa." the ninja said.

"You know my name?" asked Yui making Twilight and Charger face fault.

"Great! My heir is a scatterbrain!" the ninja muttered before clearing his throat. "I'm sure Azusa told you about how my team and I work." If this was a cartoon or anime, a viewer could see five transparent dots appear above Yui's head to show she's thinking before the dots turn black one at a time. Of course, this was an anime, so Nodoka was able to see it unfold.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that!" Yui said, pounding a fist into a cupped hand.

"Being the leader of the team you must always keep focused at all times. That was my job and now I pass the job to you." said the Spirit before taking out a Doron Changer and tossing it to Yui. "Please tell me you recall on what Azusa told you on how to use that!"

"You mean like this?" asked Yui. "Super Charge: NATURE FLASH!" With that Yui transformed. Essentially the it was the same uniform as Azusa's but with a twist: the color palette was white rather than red, and her belt had an impression of Gitah in the middle and some musical notes.

"Good. And the sword?" asked the spirit.

"Like this?" asked Yui before raising the sword to the sky before letting a lightning bolt hit it so the sword can change shape to fit the holder on her back.

"Very good," said the spirit watched Yui put the sword in the holder before she did a kata.

"I never felt this powerful. before! It's like I can do anything!" said Yui.

"Just remember there's no I in team." said the spirit before getting out some items. "This hairtie is for the one called Applejack. And this tail clip is for the one called Pinkie Pie. As long as they wear them, they'll be able to fly."

"Just like my Unicorn Flight Ring!" said Twilight.

"How come you gave me 2 tail clips?" asked Yui.

"You'll meet another earth pony before you head back to the Pokémon world. This hairbow is for the one called...Applebloom," said the spirit handing the hairbow to her.

"Thanks so much!" said Yui.

"It's part of the job. I should warn you: the sword was the only thing keep this cloud together and now that it's out it won't be long before it breaks apart so I'd get moving if I was you." said the spirit before disappearing.

"NANI?" Yui and Twilight asked together before feeling the cloud shake.

"PIKA!" said Charger quickly getting on Yui's shoulder.

"I think we better go while we can!" said Yui getting on Twilight's back.

"Well, you don't have to tell me twice; come on!" said Twilight before taking to the sky just before the cloud broke off.

* * *

"Goodness! Here they come!" said Rarity seeing their friends come back to the ground.

"Yui! You got your sword!" said Azusa. "Congratulations!"

"You bet I did!" said Yui while powering down. "And I got some stuff for Applejack and Pinkie!"

"Really?" asked Applejack before Yui told them about the items before handing them over. "I always wondered what it feels like to fly. Rainbow Dash told me but words don't compare to the real thing!" With that Applejack switched hairties.

"Ooooh! I get to go flying, flying, like Dashie and Fluttershy," Pinkie Pie babbled as Mugi put her hair tie on her. "Oooh, this is so exciting! It's historic! It's the most amazing news I have ever heard! It's the most beautiful news I have ever heard! Oh my! I feel like a million bits! No, a billion-OOOOH! Cookie!" Mugi gave her a few chocolate chip cookies to quiet her down.

"Come on Pinkie! Let's go see what we can find in the wild blue yonder! YEEHA!" said Applejack before she and Pinkie took to the sky.

"I have some in-flight entertainment on my iPad," said Ui. "There this band from Greece that plays some hilarious music, known as Koza Mostra, a pun on Cosa Nostra. It's called 'Alcohol is Free.'"

"Care to play it?" asked Mugi.

"Some Greek music, huh?" asked Applejack.

"Yeah," said Ui. "Here we go." They were able to fly past all the major parts of Equestria to this song.

* * *

_"The heavy sea found us (when we were passing) through Via Egnatia_

_Beaufort forces take us on the open sea_

_The course might be a little wrong, who is playing with the lights?_

_And the (ship's) fore is heading towards Grevena_

_In a sea of whisky_

_(we're) castaways and who can find us?_

_And the whole earth gets dizzy, staggers_

_(Someone) with his head like a strainer_

_And the car like a fishing boat_

_Who has put its wheel and sail?_

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol is free, alcohol is free_

_(There's) waves and they're raging_

_And the mermaid is asking_

_But Alekos is drunk, fair lady_

_(There's a) traffic light in the middle of the sea_

_Dude, we were found out_

_Who took my little house far away, far away?_

_The heavy sea found us (when we were passing) through Via Egnatia_

_Beaufort forces take us on the open sea_

_The course might be a little wrong, who is playing with the lights?_

_And the (ship's) fore is heading towards Grevena_

_The heavy sea found us (when we were passing) through Via Egnatia_

_Beaufort forces take us on the open sea_

_The course might be a little wrong, who is playing with the lights?_

_And the (ship's) fore is heading towards Grevena_

_The whisky is not to blame_

_The ice cubes were bombs_

_Even the boat eventually has wheels_

_Alcotest and traffic cop_

_They are not for us the terror_

_A downhill is starting in the sea_

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol is free, alcohol is free!_

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol is free, alcohol is free!"_

* * *

"That was a hoot!" said Applejack before she and Pinkie landed.

"I have never heard of Greek music while on a flight. We got to see every part of Equestria while listening to some really silly music," Pinkie babbled. "Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free, alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free, alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free, alcohol is free, alcohol is free!"

"Do you want a cookie?" asked Mugi.

"Does it have alcohol in it?"

"Yes, and it's free!"

"Sas efcharisto!" As Mugi gave her a chocolate-chip cookie laced with hard cider, Pinkie fainted, easily drunk and delirious for a few minutes, a dribble of saliva coming out of her laughing mouth. "Hyaaaah, aaaahhh!"

"Vega Omega, listen. I had to check something out for one hour, and I missed out on something." said Comet as he walked over to the group carrying a knocked out unicorn on his back. A unicorn that was well known to Twilight.

"IT'S AURORA!" she cried.

Aurora is great with the element of light and she has a dark purple coat with her mane and tail being a mix of turquoise blue and snow white. She has potential to be second in terms of magical power only to Twilight Sparkle and unlike Twilight she has no problem making friends or isn't afraid to tell anybody how it is. However, she can be a bit of a ditz at times. Her cutie mark is a trio of Shooting stars.

"Where was she after all this time?" asked Yui.

"Kidnapped by some evil elves. Lucky thing their place has an anti-aging spell or she would've been too old to travel with us," said Comet.

"How did you find her?" asked Azusa.

"Here's what happened." said Comet. "Actually, they weren't evil elves, just little beings that got lost. Two days ago, I notice that there was another portal that was opened in the Crystal Empire, according to a network of Earth ponies that I am in contact with. So I went over there and realized that some elves had confused this place with another part of the North Pole. I told the elves that you are in the wrong dimension and you should be in the dimension of the humans. One of them said, 'Sorry, we work for Santa Claus and yes, we did confuse this place for the North Pole because this area is decorated for Christmas and resembles Santa Claus Lane in the winter. We're sorry.' And after that they went back to their own dimension and we were able to bring back Aurora. And here she is."

"My God. This guy is like Adrian Monk without the OCD," said Yui.

"Oh-" moaned Aurora waking up. "Who put that rock there?"

"She bumped her head during the rescue," said Comet.

"Yep. That's Aurora alright!" said Twilight.

"Huh? Is this Canterlot? Have I been rescued?" asked Aurora.

"You sure have," said Yui.

"Humans? Here? They're real? HA! In your face teasers!" said Aurora. "They're real! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!"

"A human fanatic I take it," said Comet with a smug expression.

"Did I thank you for saving me, your highness?" asked Aurora recalling what happened.

"Yes and I already told you: call me Comet," said the prince.

"Sorry I'll do my best to remember. No need to worry!" said Aurora making the humans gawk at her.

"Hi, Aurora." said Twilight.

"Huh? You look like like a filly I know named Twilight Sparkle but how come?" asked Aurora.

"It's me." said Twilight. Her horn glowed and she cast a spell that restored her to her form before she was kidnapped. Also, Twilight's cutie mark glowed. "Well? Remember me now?"

"Oh Twi!" said Aurora with tears in her eyes.

"You've grown up!" With that the two of them hugged. "I'm so happy!"

"Well, what do you guys think?" asked Yui. "Are we good?"

"If that's not a pony version of Dawn, I'm a Turtle," said Ritsu.

"No kidding," said Azusa. "Actually, you already are."

"Speaking of which, we'll be meeting Dawn soon enough so how's about letting her join our group? She'll be the perfect ride for Dawn," said Mugi.

"That's a great idea," said Yui.

"Sounds fine," Sawako said.

"We'll be fine with that," Mio added.

"No problem," echoed Ritsu.

"More than perfect," Azusa added.

"I would like to meet Dawn," said Jun, petting Aurora's mane.

"Not too hard," she said.

"Got it."

"I think we'll be fine with that," Sumire said. "What about the rest of you."

"YEEEEEAH!" they all said, raising their hands and hooves.

"The team has spoken."

"Um...so I know you and Comet but who is everyone else?" asked Aurora.

"That's right you haven't met them!" said Twilight.

"I am Sawako Yamanaka, the rider of Rarity, a member of the Mane 6, which both of you recognize. I am the band manager for Hokago Tea Time. This is my band."

"Yui Hirasawa, guitar and rider of Twilight Sparkle. This is my pet Pikachu, Charger."

"Pika pika pi," Charger said, "as if to say, 'Hello, your highness and Mr. Armor.'"

"Mio Akiyama, bass and rider of Fluttershy."

"Ritsu Tainaka, drums and rider of Rainbow Dash."

"Tsumugi Kotobuki, keyboard and keytar, and rider of Pinkie Pie."

"Azusa Nakano, guitar and second rider of Twilight Sparkle."

"Ui Hirasawa, guitar and rider of Applejack."

"WE ARE HOKAGO TEA TIME!" the girls announced.

Jun continued the introductions. "I am Jun Suzuki, bassist for the band Wakaba Girls. These are the members of my band."

"Sumire Saitou, drums and personal housemaid of Mugi-ojou-sama."

"Nao Okuda, producer and de facto band manager."

"Kimber Benton, keyboardist."

"Aja Benton, guitar."

"WE ARE THE WAKABA GIRLS!" they said.

"Your highness," said Stormer to Cadance, "I am Stormer, the keyboardist for OnNaGumi, and these are the other members of my band."

"Akira Wada, guitar."

"Sachi Hayashi, bass."

"Ayame Yoshida, drums."

"Chiyo Hirose, keyboard."

"And I am Kana Yoshii, producer and de facto band manager of OnNaGumi."

"WE ARE ONNAGUMI!" the band said.

"And that's all of us," Yui said.

"It's nice to meet all of you," replied Aurora.

"Would you like to join us?"

"Me? Join you? Are you sure?"

"Yep. From what Twilight told us, we could use your talents."

"I'd be honored."

"Here's a welcome gift." said Mio, placing the extra Unicorn Flight Ring on her horn.

"It's pretty."

"With this you'll be able to fly," said Ritsu.

"Me? Fly? Without wings?"

"You bet! Just like me!" said Twilight before telling her how to use it. Soon Aurora was flying. "Hop on!" said Twilight, and Yui jumped on.

"I have some music here," said Yui, playing a song on her iPad as the two of them went to the Crystal Empire and back.

* * *

_"Spying on you undercover, drinking coffee with your mother_

_Am I getting closer?_

_Baby, I feel like a sinner, skipping dinner to be thinner_

_Where is my proposal?_

_I'm your slave and you're my master_

_Oh baby, come on, take your shot_

_So marry me, I'll be your queen bee_

_I love you endlessly_

_I do it for you, for you, for you_

_Yeah, I do it for you, marry me, baby_

_I'll play your game, I'll change my last name_

_I'll walk the walk of shame_

_I do it for you, for you, for you_

_Yeah, I do it for you, marry me baby_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_

_I know where the future's heading, I can see my perfect wedding_

_Isn't that just bracing?_

_I don't think that I know ladies who will give you cuter babies_

_Isn't that amazing?_

_I'm your slave and you're my master_

_Oh baby, come on, take your shot_

_So marry me, I'll be your queen bee_

_I love you endlessly_

_I do it for you, for you, for you_

_Yeah, I do it for you, marry me, baby_

_I'll play your game, I'll change my last name_

_I'll walk the walk of shame_

_I do it for you, for you, for you_

_Yeah, I do it for you, marry me, baby_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, ding dong_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_

_This is the day, I don't wanna wait much longer now_

_If you run away, I'm gonna find you anyhow_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, oh yeah_

_Whatchu waiting, whatchu waiting_

_Whatchu waiting, whatchu waiting for?_

_So marry me, I'll be your queen bee_

_I love you endlessly_

_I do it for you, for you, for you_

_Yeah, I do it for you, marry me, baby_

_I'll play your game, I'll change my last name_

_I'll walk the walk of shame_

_I do it for you, for you, for you_

_Yeah, I do it for you, marry me, baby_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, ding dong_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong!"_

* * *

"Here she comes back down." said Mio seeing her land. More like crash land.

"Oh! That's gotta hurt!" said Ritsu. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ding dong!"

"You all right Aurora?" asked Twilight.

"No need to worry," said a dazed Aurora before she passed out. Comet sighed before putting her in the balloon.

"Something tells me that every time she says that is when we should worry the most," he deadpanned as an aside to the others, who nodded in agreement.

"Okay, now that we're all here let's get a move on." said Aja.

"Okey doky loki!" said Pinkie starting the balloon.

"And off we go," said Mugi as they took to the sky.

"Hey, I've been keeping tabs on Eurovision and, well," said Yui, "I need to know from the ponies who they like."

"Well, I like Greece," said Pinkie Pie. "Because alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free!"

"Cookie?" asked Mugi?

"Sas efcharisto!" Almond. With soju infused in. Pinkie would be quiet for a while.

"I'm gonna go with Denmark," said Fluttershy. "I think Emmelie De Forest is a wonderful human being that can sing."

"Albania, baby," said Rainbow Dash. "That guitarist they got looks like Miss Sawako, and he can teeth-pick, too."

"An Albanian version of me is known as Bledar Sejko," Sawako noted to the others. "Looks similar. But he's older than me. Old enough to be my dad, even."

"I like Ireland, just because they've been the most successful," said Rarity. "And the song they choose is a bit catchy."

"I think Italy has a good chance to win it all," Applejack said.

"I'm gonna go with Finland," said Twilight. "Actually me and my sister love Krista Siegfrids. Sounds too much like Katy Perry though, and I can see why, but her song reminds me of the wedding we had at the castle months ago before she moved to the Empire."

"What about your brother?" Ui asked.

"I can't believe it. He's gonna go with Switzerland and the Salvation Army. Too campfire like but it reminds me of him and my sister together AND it reminds me of Prince William and Princess Kate. So alike in intentions. I guess I like that song too."

"Let's all sing it!" said Spike. They all did in one big, beautiful chorus as Yui fired up her iPad. "1, 2, 3!" And they sang with arms and hooves entwined.

* * *

_"When the times are getting rough, gold and silver turn to dust_

_People build their barricades out of jealousy and hate_

_But there's one thing they could never, never ever separate_

_Ah... let it hear from near and far_

_This is how it's meant to be, we're together, you and me_

_Ah... nothing can tear us apart_

_Sailing on a stormy sea, we're together, you and me_

_We build castles with our hands, on a solid ground they stand_

_They're our shelter from the storm to keep us safe and keep us warm_

_No, there's nothing that can hurt us, whatever there may come_

_Ah... let it hear from near and far_

_This is how it's meant to be, we're together, you and me_

_Ah... nothing can tear us apart_

_Sailing on a stormy sea, we're together, you and me_

_Time is flowing to the sea, but it's still you and me_

_Nothing's like it used to be, but we're here, you and me_

_Ah... let it hear from near and far_

_This is how it's meant to be, we're together, you and me_

_Ah... nothing can tear us apart_

_Sailing on a stormy sea, we're together, you and me_

_Ah, nothing can tear us apart_

_Sailing on a stormy sea, we're together, you and me!"_

* * *

Right on cue, the balloon neared the city in the sky. "All right! Cloudsdale's just ahead," said Twilight. "Good singing, everybody!"

"On it!" said Spike before setting the balloon down on a cloud bank.

"All right, time to see if the spell casted on us worked or not," said Ritsu, ribbing her hands before putting on a safety rop before stepping on the cloud. "Hey! It's safe!"

"Woo-hoo! Okay, let's do this," said Yui getting on the cloud. "Feels soft and bouncy."

"Are you sure I'm walking on thin air, it's like I'm walking in or on a dream," Azusa said.

"What are you all talking about? I'm bouncing on a dream and I'm awake!" exclaimed Nao.

"Oh my," Jun said. "Spongy surface."

"Watch your step," Ayame told the others.

"Help, this is so amazing," said Kana.

"You don't need any help. Dear Celestia, you're in heaven!" Kimber told her.

"What she said!" exclaimed Aja.

"Equestria is an awesome place," Stormer concurred.

"Now I know how it feels to walk on the moon," Chiyo added.

"Mercy," Nao gasped.

"I have never been on a surface that is so much fun to bounce on," Mugi said, bouncing on the surface.

"This is like, one big-plot trampoline," Mio added.

"It's wonderful," Akira said.

"I wonder if there are any hotels in this city because we could engage in some high-class fun out here," Yui said.

"What are you implying?" Azusa deadpanned. Yui put a finger to her lips, causing her face to shade. "Oh."

"Guys we better take our shoes off. As hard as they are they may pop a cloud by mistake. And we should also take off our socks as well so that they don't get wet. Remember: clouds are made of evaporated water," said Sawako before bending over to do just that. The others followed her lead before they placed their footwear in the balloon.

"Feels ticklish!" giggled Yui.

"Well! Welcome everyone to the greatest city in the sky. The city known as...Cloudsdale." said Rainbow Dash, putting on her shades with a smile.

"Also known as your hometown," Ritsu said.

"Yes. My home-friggin-town."

"Man. We're really here!" she exclaimed to the skies before starting another "Oh my gosh!" chant before getting head bumped by Mio.

"STOP! Will you cut that out?" Mio asked.

"Owie! Stop being mean to your wife, love!"

"Ladies, let us start the tour with the weather station." said Comet before leading the way.

"Wow, I wonder if Kami uses the same system!" said Nao writing down notes on the whole thing.

"Ooh, a rainbow!" said Yui sticking her finger in the vat.

"ACK! YUI WAIT! RAINBOWS ARE LIKE-" Ritsu tried to warn her friend but it was too late as she already licked it.

"Ack! Ooh! Spicy!" said Yui before she started to run around.

"-Hot sauce." she finished before slapping her forehead.

"Yeah, well that happened to me too," said Pinkie, sticking her tongue out.

"YUI! HANG ON!" cried Azusa before getting a bucket of water.

"I have never seen Yui run this fast," said Stormer.

"It feels like we're in a cartoon," said Aja.

"We are in a cartoon. And at least one of our friends is watching this. Hope we're doing our best to improve the rating for you guys because if not, then we're not doing our job. Now, back to Poke-ON! on TBS."

"Gah, my fourth walls. All of my fourth walls..."

"YUI! HEY! OVER HERE!" cried Azusa placing a bucket of water on the cloud.

"HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOOOOTTTTTT!" cried Yui before dunking her head in the water making steam come out of her head.

"Sorry about not giving you the...heads-up, Yui," said Rainbow Dash, adjusting her sunglasses.

"It's all right," said Yui. Dashie lowered her shades to win at Twi's ride.

"It's night time anyway. Let's get to the hotel before anything else happens." said Comet.

At the Hotel Cloudsdale, the entire group had the entire hotel reserved for the night. There was a massive buffet that served everything that ponies and human could eat, and they were all vegetarian dishes.

"Here in Cloudsdale, everything is exported by the local delivery services that serve the town," said Comet, feasting on some Fettuccini Hoofredo. "We have one of the largest logistics networks in all of Equestria that allow food, goods and other products to be shipped here to local business to be processed into materials that can be purchased 24/7, and there is a vibrant tourism market in this city."

"Pretty good network," Nao said.

"The centrepiece of the place is the Cloudosseum, where I believe you helped save Rarity from an untimely death, right Rainbow Dash?"

"That's right," she said. "This place brings back a lot of memories."

"I never want to remember that incident again," said Rarity, sipping some wine. "That was the worst, and I sometimes get nightmares of my own pride getting the best of me."

"We host a lot of big events in Cloudsdale," said Rainbow Dash, munching on some apples. "We have the Wonderbolts shows and the Best Young Flyer competition, and a number of concerts and sports events are held here. Finally, this is the weather center for all of Equestria. So it's my job to help determine what the weather will be, if it will be rainy, dry, snowy, and so on. We get paid in large amounts of bits for our work."

"Impressive stuff, RD," Ritsu said.

"Everything we do in terms of the weather is meant to parallel that of the other dimensions, whether it's your dimension, the Pokémon world or others. We have teams of Pegasi that do the job. Since I'm with you guys, I have other of my kind doing the world. It's a team thing."

"Cool."

"Anyway, with that said," Yui said, drinking a glass of milk to cool off any remaining heat from the rainbow hot sauce that was actually bottled and sold through Equestria as Rainbow Hot Sauce with a Scoville heat index of 500,000, "I want to know from our other two ponies who they are picking in Eurovision."

"I'm gonna go with Germany," Comet said. "I like Cascada, she's got something going for her, and it's an infectious Euro-dance tune."

"I'll take Norway," said Aurora. "Their song for this year, 'I Feed You My Love,' is pretty powerful. I've always wanted to try wrapping myself in a bodysuit that covered every part of me and danced all saucy in it.

"Oh Celestia," Twilight snarked.

'Here I am after finally meeting the colt of my dreams and I already met with someone!' thought Rainbow Dash just as Ritsu walked over to her.

"Penny for your thoughts, sis?" she asked.

"I'm not sure! Applejack and I've been together for so long and with Comet around I feel like I'm on thin ice!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh come on! It's just like me and Mio! We love each other but we're also going after the guy of our dreams!" said Ritsu. "Well, once we get back to the Pokémon World we will."

"I forgot about that."

"And when you think about it. You and Applejack could get Comet in a threesome. That's hotter than a 1 on 1."

"Gaaaaah! I'm getting a wingboner just thinking about it!" said Rainbow Dash, her wings fired up.

"Well let's work that out of you," said Ritsu before leading Rainbow Dash to her room.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Mio told me about her experience with Fluttershy. She's helping her tonight. It may take a few sessions to get her to be brave enough to ask Comet on a date. So I'll need someone to fill that void. And who better then my beloved sister?" said Ritsu while stripping before pulling Rainbow Dash in for a kiss.

After she took her clothes off, Ritsu wrapped her arms and legs around her ride, grinding herself on Rainbow Dash's dock, her hands touching her shoulder and then her flank, giving in a good massage. She knew all the spots that turned her on. Even her stifle.

"Hyaaah!" Dashie cried as her wings poofed up again, "More! More! Yes!" She bit her left hoof to avoid waking up the neighbours. Ritsu was nibbling on her poll as she fondled her sculpted barrel. Rainbow Dash had essentially turned into a sort of pillow that Ritsu was showing kisses and fluid all over, and she wanted to be ravaged this way: by her, by Applejack and by Comet. She wanted her lovers to punish her in a way that endeared her to them. The beds in the hotel were treated with a chemical that fuelled their sexual drives within three minutes. Rainbow Dash and Ritsu embraced each other as the two of them shared a long, hot kiss, driving each other's cores into each other till they released their all on the cloudy bed, now scented with their love.

"Sweet Celestia. Sweet, sweet Celestia. Mio was right," whispered Ritsu, running her hands through her pony sister's technicolor mane.

"You know this threesome thing sounds more awesome every time I think about it. Mind if I bring Applejack over so we can practice?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Sure with Misty coming to join me and Mio, I could use the practice myself." said Ritsu cuddling her.

"Oh, you're the best, sis." said Rainbow Dash. "100 percent cooler!"

"I know, and I should say the same to you, my beloved RD-mouto. Oyasumi," said Ritsu before they fell asleep.

And in Ui's room...well...

"Okay, I reckon I get what you're saying sugarcube." said Applejack after essentially getting the same talk Rainbow Dash got.

"Yep. That's where it's at. Besides, how are you and Rainbow Dash gonna have kids anyhow?" asked Ui.

"You got me there." said Applejack. "Maybe Twilight can do something about that."

"Aside from that, all it takes is a lot of planning for days to come. And this," said Ui before pulling Applejack in for a kiss.

"Not that I don't think that's nice but what the hay brought THAT on?" the earth pony asked.

"Mugi-chan told me about her night with Pinkie so I figured on trying it myself since she's baking up some of her cookies cause Kami knows we need them and I don't want to be here by myself. I need to cuddle so I can sleep."

"Well...I reckon that makes a whole lotta sense."

"And I was gonna take a bath," Ui pouted before walking to the bathroom while slipping off her robe with a sway of her hips. "Care to join me? The tub's big enough for 2."

"Ohhhh, count me in!" said Applejack putting her hat on the stand before she followed her.

Ui threw AJ's hair and hair restraints on to the bed and got back in the batch. She grabbed the apple-scented shampoo and proceeded to lather her ride's rich blonde mane before putting some on herself. Now with the two of them lathered up and smelling like hard cider, the two of them embraced and shared a long, rich kiss, Ui driving herself in deeper into Applejack, causing her to scream with orgasmic pleasure as she felt kisses all over her body.

The lovemaking continued on, even after the bath ended, as the two of them made love, naked, on the bed. As Ui lay on top of Applejack, and the two of them melted into each other's sex, a song from an Icelandic duo played in the background. In the hall, just outside the door, Spike was dancing, a few hotel residents with confused looks on their faces.

* * *

_"I spent my days in vain just waiting_

_For happiness to come my way_

_I took for granted all they gave me_

_I opened my eyes, finally I realised_

_This is my life_

_I don't wanna change a thing_

_This is my life_

_All the pain, all the joy it brings_

_All through the years_

_Of blood, sweat and tears_

_Hopes and my fears_

_All that was meant to be_

_This is my life_

_What will be, will be_

_There's no denying all the heartaches_

_Mmm... were just a blessing in disguise_

_Oh, if I never made a single mistake_

_Oh, I wouldn't be here, part of the plan I believe_

_This is my life_

_I don't wanna change a thing_

_This is my life_

_All the pain, all the joy it brings_

_All through the years_

_Of blood, sweat and tears_

_Hopes and my fears_

_All that was meant to be_

_This is my life_

_What will be, will be_

_I've found the key to set myself free_

_You'll be amazed_

_'Cause I have the power to change my ways_

_This is my life_

_This is my life_

_I don't wanna change a thing_

_This is my life_

_All the pain, all the joy it brings_

_All through the years_

_Of blood, sweat and tears_

_Hopes and my fears_

_All that was meant to be_

_This is my life_

_What will be_

_This is my life!"_

* * *

As if on cue. Applejack and Ui released their all as the song ended, their desires satisfied to the fullest. "Y'know, I may never look at baths the same way again," Applejack purred to her rider, the two of them clearly spooning.

"You should've been with me the first time Mugi and I was in a tub like that," whispered Ui, nibbling AJ's left ear as she wrapped her arms around her flank. "It was, without question...glorious."

"Heh. You sure as shootin' have a lot of points."

"Onee-chan always did say I was a fast learner. Good night, Applejack."

"Good night, Ui." said Applejack before they kissed and fell asleep. The others were already snoozing, but Spike was wandering about in the halls, dancing to some more Euro Techno until 2 a.m.

* * *

"And the thing about it is that Verka Serduchka is the most popular act to come out of the Ukraine in, like, forever," said Yui to the others at the breakfast buffet the next day.

"Verka Serduchka?" Twilight asked.

"She is a drag queen that is not only a singer but a comedian," said Azusa.

"I heard of her a little bit," said Kimber. "I think she's pretty funny."

"I'm more into people like Kurt Calleja," said Mio. "He's a friendly guy that sings like Jon Secada."

"I've heard of Jon Secada," Ayame said.

"Jon Secada is the man with the plan," said Kana. "I haven't heard from him much these days, though."

"Who's Kurt?" Sumire asked.

"He's from Valletta, Malta. A resort city in the Mediterranean," said Tsumugi. "Has anyone heard of Lordi?"

"Oh sweet Celestia, I am leaving the room if you ever talk about Lordi," Dashie protested.

"Meep!" Fluttershy backed herself into a corner.

"Who's Lordi?" asked Mio in fear? Ritsu showed her a photo of Mr. Lordi and she turned to stone.

"Stop. That. NOW," Ritsu said, dropping a karate chop on Mio's statue form, causing it to explode and fall into the ground below the city. "You were going to fall, too."

"Sorry. That's just...scary though. I'm not good with bands like that.

"Of course not, that why I had to show you." A headbump. "Stop, babe!"

"You stop, baka Ritsu!" Mio roared, shaking a veined fist.

"Uguu..."

"There was this singer from Germany who is a music instructor for special needs people," said Stormer. "I think his name was Guildo and he left everybody in stitches."

"My mom remembers him," Azusa said. "He was funny but he was a great person. I think at the National Final, everybody was flooding this guy and it ended up becoming chaotic. But my mom actually met him and got a photo with him."

"There's some other ponies that I'm friends with," said Comet. "First off, there's Ariel and she's a unicorn. Her Cutie Mark is three Rain drops and she's Ocean Blue. Her Personality is that she likes water and she's a great swimmer so she would have no problem hanging around Misty. She's knows a lot about the Ocean and its inhabitants as well as knowing about the force of the Sea. She's also a lifeguard who works part time but when she's not there she's also swimming when she's off duty."

"Ooooooh," they all said.

"So you know Misty?" asked Ritsu.

"I'm well doctrined in some of the basics in the Pokemon world."

"We'll give her the final Flight Ring. Deal, guys?"

"Yeah!" the girls said.

"What I know about Misty is this," said Comet. "1. She loves all the animals that live in water. 2. She has a temper. And 3. She's afraid of bugs."

"Correct, correct, and correct," Ritsu said.

"That's why she's a match for Misty. Now, Sora the Pegasus is a high flying pony that loves to soar the skies and is interested in learning about dragons, The Cutie mark is a Cloud since she usually has her head in the clouds at times but she's one of the most dependable pegasi there is, and she's Sky blue with Dragon like Markings on her body. She and Iris would hit it off well since they get both like Dragons and like to read stories about them. It is said that Sora can tame even the most troublesome dragons with the kindness in her heart and calm words."

"Another person that you know in the Pokemon world. Wow."

"One more. Ember the earth pony is a down to earth pony who loves to travel. She's going to be May's partner since they both like traveling yet Ember doesn't like to fight unless its absolutely necessary. I think she would make a great pony for May to Ride on. She's a down to earth earth pony with a fiery passion for traveling. She's traveled all over the world and she knows a lot about ancient and modern places such as the Everfree Forest and the Castle of the Ancient Royal Pony Sisters."

"Those are your three ponies?"

"Those are my three ponies that I wanted to tell you all about."

"Nice. We'll take a note of it."

"So, AJ and RD, did both of you get some sleep?" asked Twilight to both of them. Applejack was sitting on Ui's lap while Rainbow Dash was doing the same to Ritsu, and they were cudding. "I'll take that as a yes."

"The food's great," Jun said, snacking on a donut. "And they have some really good donuts, too!"

"And coffee," added Nao.

"OK, let's do this. So...what's the plan for today?" asked Aurora.

"Well, we need to head back to Ponyville. It's almost time for the Winter Wrapup and the teams need my skills." said Twilight.

"Well the sooner we go, the sooner we're there." said Comet before they went to the balloon.

"I like Cloudsdale, it's a pretty nice place," said Yui to the others on the balloon, passing by the Cloudosseum. "We saw a lot of pegasii go up and down, predicting the weather, and we ended up bouncing on a clouds."

"Spike here was dancing to music until 2 a.m., isn't that right?" asked Rarity to the dragon herself.

"You were dancing until 2?" Fluttershy asked him.

"Now, I'm a bit sleepy," said Spike. Twilight lit up her horn. "All right, now I'm feeling better."

"You have to get some rest, otherwise I have to bail you out," Twi told him. "Come on."

"Sorry, Twilight, I just like European music."

"According to the recent Eurovision odds," said Akira on her iPad, "Norway and Denmark look like good choices at 6-1."

"That's Aurora's and Fluttershy's selections right there," said Aja. "Good luck, both of you."

"There's Ponyville just below us!" said Twilight.

Comet went over to look. "So this was what's going on while I was out cold. How quaint," he said.

"Comet...you haven't seen nothing yet." said Ritsu as the balloon landed.

"Ah Twilight and the rest of the Mane 6! Welcome back!" said Mayor Mare who was waiting for them.

"Good to be back, Miss Mayor." said Twilight, embracing hers.

"And I bid welcome to all of you honored guests to Ponyville."

"The honor is all ours," said Sawako.

"Which among you is Hokago Tea Time?" asked the mayor.

"That would be us," said Mio stepping forward with the band.

"I see. Princess Celestia has commissioned me to give you a nice plot of land for you to live on. Please follow me," said the mayor, leading the way as the band got on their rides.

* * *

"Oooooh, nice place," said Yui as they arrived.

"Impressive," said Twilight as the others gawked at the scenery.

"Hey everyone and everypony; I can see the houses of the Mane 6 from he~~~re!" squealed Ritsu.

"Hmmm?" Twilight's eyes sparkled.

"Rainbow Dash's house in Cloudsdale is over there, over there is Twilight's Golden Oaks Library, over there is Fluttershy's place in the Everfree Forest, over there is Sugarcube Corner where Pinkie lives, and there's Rarity's place at the Carousel Boutique and over there is Sweet Apple Acres where Applejack lives! Oh buck yay! This place is perfect!"

"Sounds like a good place, I take it?" asked the mayor before hearing an "Oh my gosh!" chant from Ritsu, dancing Gangnam Style. "Oh my..."

"Heeeeeeey saucy pony! M! M! M! ML Pony Style!"

"Yep it is. Thank you Miss Mayor." said Mio before giving Ritsu a headbump.

"Owie! Madre de mis caballos..."

"OK. Shall we go to the build crew to plan your house?" asked the mayor.

"Ohhhh no, no, no. We can take care of that. All we need is a big pile of trash," said Azusa.

"Come again?" asked the mayor, her glasses nearly falling off.

"I can help with that." said Comet before flying off and coming back with a big junk pile 10 second later.

"Watch this, Mayor! Tornado of Creation guys," said Yui. "Remember our places in Pallet Town and LA! Hew we go!" They took their places and poses. "WIND!"

"FIRE!"

"WATER!"

"EARTH!"

"THUNDER!"

"FOREST!"

"NINJAGO!" Once again, six human sized tornados became one big tornado which moved to the junk pile. Once it died down the girls was sitting on the front steps on a perfect copy of the houses in Pallet Town and LA.

"Oh sweet, sweet Celestia," Mayor Mare gasped before fainting. Twilight had a smug look on her face and couldn't say anything.

"That's how they do it," Rainbow Dash said.

"Are you all right?" Fluttershy asked. Twilight lit up her horn, refreshing the mayor.

"Incredible! Absolutely incredible," the mayor exclaimed. "So...righteous, pegasisters!"

"I'm a colt," Comet deadpanned, his face shaded.

"Yes, you too."

"And I'm a dragon and that is di-no-mite!" Spike said, striking a pose. The others look at him with confused, embarrassed. "On behalf of no one, I would like to accept this reaction. Thank you everypony!"

"Amazing," Aurora said. "Well, this is something I have never seen before."

"That's Hokago Tea Time for you," said the other girls.

"And it never gets old," Sawako added.

"Welcome to the newly-constructed...Music Room Ponyville!" said Mio.

"Could I hire you girls if there would be any new building projects coming up in the future?" asked the mayor.

"Miss mayor!" said Twilight, stamping her hooves, annoyed.

"I'm just saying!" said the mayor sheepishly, covering her head with her hooves as she cowered in fear.

"You guys can come in and unwind. We made sure there's plenty of guestrooms," said Yui.

"Thanks," said Nao as she and the human guests went in.

"So what are you girls going to do?" asked the mayor.

"Make sure our rides get settled back in their homes," said Yui. "For some, of nobility, close to our hearts...there are more than one."

"I see. Are you going to be here a while? You are always welcome in Ponyville." said the Mayor.

"Long enough to make sure the Winter Wrapup goes as planned. Then we have four artifacts to find and we're not sure how fast we can find them." said Sawako.

"I see. Well I must go back to my office so...Ta-Ta." said the Mayor before walking off.

"We better be going too." said Sawako before the girls of HTT splited up taking their rides home.

* * *

Rarity, Sawako and Spike were on their way to Carousel Boutique, located eight kilometers from MRP. They arrived in about 10 minutes.

"Well here we are, my home: the Carousel Boutique!" said Rarity.

"Sure is amazing," said Sawako. "I don't know what else to say, really."

"It's not as amazing as the owner!" said Spike.

"Don't drool on me now!" joked Sawako.

"You're so funny, Miss Sawako. I'm so glad to be one of your friends!"

"Well, let's go in shall we?" asked Rarity as she went to open the door. Only to see a big mess inside. "Augh!"

"Gee! What happened?" asked Spike.

"Don't worry." said Sawako. "We can fix it Rarity. Rarity?" they turned to see the unicorn passed out.

"BIG SISTER!" screamed a small unicorn running up to her.

"Sweetie Belle right?" asked Sawako.

"Yes. Who are you? And what are you?" asked Sweetie Belle since she hasn't seen a human before.

"May as well have a seat, this is gonna be a long story." said Sawako before filling her in.

"Ohhh, so you're a human, and humans ride on ponies in your dimension and you came from that dimension," Sweetie Belle said. "And you're the manager of a band of human beings that play music. Wow."

"Yep. That's about the size of it."

"Another sibling! One who can spend time with me! Rarity is nice, but she can be so busy sometimes!" she squealed.

"Don't worry." said Sawako hugging her back. "I'll always have time for you while I'm here. And I'll help you find your cutie mark. I promise."

"You will?" asked Sweetie.

"Part of the deal."

"YAAAAAAAAAY!"

"Now what do you say? First things first: we get this place cleaned up before Rarity comes to her senses?" asked Sawako getting some cleaning gear.

"I'll help out as well," said Spike.

"Okay," said Sweetie.

"How did this mess come around anyway?" asked Sawako.

"I was trying to move some clothes to another rack, when I ended up slipping on a wet spot, and I ended up crashing into different parts of the store. It got so bad that nobody wanted to come in. I didn't expect running the Boutique to be this tough!"

"I see. Okay then, before Rarity and I leave for the Pokémon World I'll see to it that the girls make some kind of robot that can fill in for her." said Sawako. "You obviously can't do it by yourself so someone else has to help you out."

"I guess that's for the best." said Sweetie.

* * *

"Those clothes should go here, the mares section," Sawako said to Sweetie Belle.

"Got it!"

"Those are for the gentlecolts, place these suits there."

"All right."

"Are these mannequins?" asked Spike, carrying one with difficulty.

Sawako took it and adjusted the position. "Yes they are." She fitted a fancy dress used at a Grand Galloping Gala on it. "Your sister's pretty good at this."

"My sister's really awesome," Sweetie said. "Both of my sisters."

"We'll take care of this wet spot," she added, cleaning the spot and disposing of the paper in the trash. In about 30 minutes, the place was clean. Actually, it was even better than how it usually looks. Rarity was resting on a sofa, still unconscious.

"All right! We did it!" Spike said to the others.

"Not bad if I do say so myself." said Sawako before feeling something brush against her legs. Looking down she saw a cat rubbing on them.

"That's Rarity's cat Opal!" said Sweetie. "The only pony she likes is Fluttershy!"

"Well I have a cousin that raises lots of cats." said Sawako picking Opal up. "Cats can tell if there is someone likeable by scent."

"You don't say." said Sweetie watching Sawako pet Opal making her purr and purr and purr.

"Yeah. While I'm here I'll help you guys train her," said Sawako while Rarity woke up.

"Oh dear. What a nightmare that was." she said. "The boutique looked like a disaster zone." With that she looked around. "Thank Celestia it was just a dream!"

"Well...quite frankly you're still new to flying, so it must have been jetlag," said Sawako making Rarity turn to her before seeing Opal in her arms.

"Opal!" she said. "Come to mama honey!" but Opal swiped her claws at her when she got too close.

"I'll help you train her," said Sawako.

"How come she likes you? Only Fluttershy can tame her like that!"

"I have a cousin that's a major cat freak." said Sawako.

"I see." said Rarity before turning to see Sweetie.

"Hi Rarity." the young unicorn said.

"Don't hi me young lady and come give your big sister a hug!" said Rarity. Sweetie ran to do just that.

"I love family reunions!" said Spike.

"I take it you met Sawako?" asked Rarity.

"Yep. Now I have two sisters!" said Sweetie.

"Yes well please keep quiet around Ponyville about that. It's hush hush." said Rarity.

"OK." said Sweetie with a giggle.

* * *

Fluttershy and Mio were at the Everfree Forest. "Here we are." said Fluttershy as she and Mio arrived at her place.

"Sure looks cozy." said Mio.

"It's not much, but I call it home," she said as they went in. Quick as a snapshot, lots of animals came scampering over.

"WOAH!"

"Hello my dear ones," Fluttershy said, embracing every one of the animals inside the house. "Sorry I am late; I have been away doing some traveling and going on trips in other exciting places. But I'm here now. It's all right." She hugged a few cats, rabbits, dogs, even that bear that she tame. "Yes, yes, I've missed you all so much. Give me a hug. There you go. I have a guest here, she is my rider. She is a human being, and she comes in peace."

The other animals nodded, smiling. Some applauded, barked, roared in approval.

"Hello," Mio said hesitantly.

"Come on, pet them, they are nice."

"Steve Irwin, eat your heart out!" said Mio petting some of the animals.

"Who?" asked Fluttershy.

"He was a major wildlife rescuer back home before he passed away." said Mio.

"He passed away? Aw, that's too bad!" said Fluttershy just as a small white bunny came hopping over. "Angel!" she picked him up and hugged him.

"So this is the famed Angel I heard so much about! He's so cute!" said Mio petting him.

"Oh my. Angel has never reacted to strangers like that!" said Fluttershy seeing Angel in bliss from Mio's petting.

"I have a cousin who used to work in a bunny farm." said Mio.

"Bunny farm?" asked Fluttershy.

"Trust me. You don't want to know."

"Well...I'll take your word for it." Angel snuck a dirty look at Fluttershy before continuing to feel the love from her rider.

* * *

Ui was with Applejack at Sweet Apple Acres, home to the best high-quality cider in Equestria. The Flimflam Brothers tried to usurp the farm months ago, but public demand game the Apple family the land and their business back for good.

"Well here we are. Welcome, Sister Ui, to Sweet Apple Acres!" said Applejack before her rider got off her back.

"This place is beautiful!" said Ui.

"Eeyup, sure is. Thanks to the princesses sending workers to help out every so often, it hasn't been wrecked." said Applejack before hearing a familiar bark before she got tackled.

"Nani?" asked Ui before turning to see her ride on her back being licked by a small dog. "Oh my..."

"Down, Winona, down!" Applejack giggled.

"Is that your pet?" asked Ui while the dog let her master up.

"Ya darn tootin'! This here's Winona. She and I have been through a lot together." said Applejack.

"How do you do Winona. I'm Ui." Ui greeted. Winona sniffed the newcomer a bit before giving a playful bark and then tackling her before giving her the same treatment.

"Well call me a caramel apple! It takes a lot for Winona to take a shine to new folks!" said Applejack.

"You don't say!" said Ui between giggles from all the licking. "She's a wonderful dog. Onee-chan loves dogs to. I think it's growing on me!"

"Uh huh. Well, come on, let's go on in and greet the folks," Applejack said getting her dog off Ui before leading them in the barn.

"APPLEJACK!" cried Big Mac and Apple Bloom before they tackled their sister.

"Hey there, I missed y'all too!" said Applejack.

"Welcome home darlin'!" said Granny Smith, receiving a hug from her granddaughter.

"Good to be home Granny!" said Applejack.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Smith." said Ui bowing to her.

"No need to do that. If Applejack says you're part of the clan, then you are! Everyone, this here's Ui. Your new adopted sister!" said Granny with a laugh.

"Howdy Ui." said Big Mac, extending his hoof.

"Let me guess. You must be Big Mac." said Ui, shaking it.

"Eeyup."

"I told Applejack I'll find you a nice filly you can marry. One that's just as good as Applejack is so you can get some more help around the farm." She learned in closed. "Cause there's no way a strong handsome stallion like you should ever be lonely." said Ui before placing a sister like kiss on his forehead.

"AW SHUCKS!" said Big Mac blushing. "If you were a mare we'd be married by now! You'd be my wife!"

"OH! I have a human for a sister! A REAL HUMAN! This is a discovery!" said Apple Bloom before looking at her flank. "Aw! That's not worth a Cutie Mark ether!"

"And you little lady, must be Apple Bloom." said Ui.

"Uh huh."

She shook a finger. "Well you don't have to drive yourself crazy about not having a Cutie Mark anymore. While I'm here I'll help you through it."

"You will?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Sure as shootin." said Ui. "I'm your sister, remember."

"YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" cheered Apple Bloom.

"I reckon you just made her year, sugarcube." said Applejack.

"More than, AJ. Lifetime. Y'see, she had been going without it long enough. Her wait is gonna end soon." Apple Bloom could only giggle. Yes, her wait was gonna end soon.

* * *

Twilight, Yui and Azusa were on their way to the Golden Oaks. A few ponies were watching the two new human visitors come into town.

"Well here it is, my home: the Golden Oaks Library," said Twilight.

"There's a library in a tree?" asked Yui. "And it spells GOL? GOOOOOOOOOOOL!" Yui said in exultation.

"Shhhhh..."

"How do builders work in these parts?" asked Azusa.

"I got a book on that in here." said Twilight before letting them in and showing Azusa the book.

"Wow books galore!" said Yui.

"Nice stuff. How many are there in here?" asked Azusa.

"200,000,000 total items, including 30,000,000 catalogued books in the Ponyville-Golden Oals Classification system, 6,000 incunabula, monographs and serials, music, bound newspapers, pamphlets, technical reports, and other printed materials, and 120,000,000 items in the nonclassified (special) collections. This is bigger than the Library of Congress in Washington, D.C."

"Sweet Celestia. That's a lot to take in!" said Yui with steam coming out of her ears.

"I was speaking rhetorically Twilight." said Azusa.

"Oops! Sorry! I get hyped up on this stuff a lot!" said Twilight blushing. "Let's just say...you will never get bored here. We have archives on the history of every region in Equestria, as well as tales of what many ponies have done, including yours truly."

"No prob." An owl flew in.

"How cute!" said Yui.

"This is my pet owl Owlowiscious." said Twilight.

"A genius pet for a genius pony." said Azusa making Twilight blush. "Aloysius in our tongue. Or for short, Al, or Owl. No, that's going in circles."

"Azusa, your eyes are going around in circles."

She despaired. "Oh Celestia! I forgot to get down on Friday!"

"So tell me. You like Comet right?" asked Yui.

"I guess I do there's a filly I also like." said Twilight.

"Hmmm? Someone else in the Mane 6?" asked Azusa. Twilight nodded.

"Which one?" asked Yui.

"Pinkie." said Twilight making the girls gawk at her.

"What? How come? Beside the point that she makes you laugh?" said Azusa.

"She has a gift of finding books that I can't find by myself. Just say which and poof! Pinkie is holding it."

"I'd like to see that."

"And now Comet appears. I don't know which to go with." said Twilight.

"Well...you could go with both. I mean look at me and Azunyan. We love each other and we're both after a boy," Yui said.

"You have a point. I don't know how to date though. Maybe there's a book for me to study." said Twilight.

"I'll help you," said Azusa.

"You like to study?" Azusa nodded. "YAY! A STUDY BUDDY!" Soon Twilight was bouncing around. "Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!"

"Our sister's acting like Pinkie and we don't have any cookies!" said Azusa. "I really forgot to get down on Friday!"

"Time for drastic action!" said Yui. "Charger, Thunderbolt!"

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"YEOW!" Twilight was jolted back to her senses.

"That's...drastic all right," Azusa concluded

"Haaah...haaah...Thanks Yui, I needed that," said Twilight before she passed out. "Haaaah..."

"My turn." said Azusa taking out her starter's Pokeball. "Hardtop Spotlight!"

"Squirtle Squirtle!" said Hardtop as he appeared.

"Wake Twilight up with Water Gun!" said Azusa.

"SQUIRTLE!" Hardtop did just that.

"BLUB! Thanks Azusa. I needed that." said Twilight, shaking herself as she woke up. She was a broken record in need for a big break...sooner of later. Ohhhhhh Twilie. She also forgot to get down on Friday to. Then again, getting down on Friday was not a Twilight thing to do, unless there was magic in the air. Literally.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Ritsu were back in the outskirts of Cloudsdale.

"Here we are, Home Sweet Home!" said Rainbow Dash as she and Ritsu landed on the front steps of her house. Ritsu naturally took her shoes off.

"A house made out of clouds, SO COOL!" squealed Ritsu.

"I know!" said Rainbow Dash before they went in. "I always wanted to bring the gang up here. Now that they can all fly I can! We are gonna have so many awesome sleepovers it just makes me tingle just thinking about it!"

"Wow! Are these the Wonderbolts?" asked Ritsu looking at a wall with lots of stuff themed on the famed Equestria Air Force.

"Yep. I may be a backup flyer for them right now but I'll work my way up."

"I can still remember the time I saw you got in the Academy. I was so proud of you!" said Ritsu.

"So was Applejack. She had me on a hayloft at her barn for a whole week when I came home." Rainbow Dash made Ritsu blush just thinking about what went on in there.

"I'll bet." she said just as a turtle wearing a copter pack felw in.

"Tank! Good to see you boy!" said Rainbow Dash as she greeted her pet.

"So this is Tank." said Ritsu before giving the turtle a pet.

"Yep. This little guy may not be much on the outside, but inside he's just like me! As loyal as they come!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah. I remember seeing how you got him." said Ritsu. "His pack tends to fall off at times so while we're here, maybe we can come up with something that can stay on and improve his speed so he can be as fast as you."

"You think you can?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I think so. I mean Synergy seems to have a lot of abilities we don't know about yet." said Ritsu making Rainbow Dash glomp her.

"AHAHAH! YOU TRULY ARE..THE BEST SISTER EVAR!" she squealed. "HAAAAY!"

"I know. I know."

* * *

Tsumugi and Pinkie Pie were on their way to the Sugarcube Corner Bakery. "Here we are, my place: Sugarcube Corner!" said Pinkie while Mugi got off her back.

"Wow! So beautiful! You live and work here, huh?"

"Oh yes! This is the best! The most amazing place ever. We make ambrosia, angel food cake, apple crisp, apple dumplings, apple pie, banana pudding, banana splits, bananas foster, blondies, Clopston Cream Pie, bread puddings, brown betties, caramels, carrot cakes, chocolate brownies, chocolate cookies, cobblers, cottage puddings, crumbles, cupcakes, cupcokes, devil's food cake, dirt cakes, doughnuts, fried coke, fried dough, fudges, funnel cakes, German chocolate cakes, glorified rice, golden opulence sundaes, gooey butter cakes, hasty puddings, hot milk cakes, hummingbird cakes, ice box cakes, 200 varieties of ice cream and Italian Ice, jam cakes, king cakes, macaroons, marshamallow cremes, panochas, parfaits, persimmon puddings, pond cakes, other puddies, red velvet cakes, scotcheroos, smores, snickers salads, sopaipillas, stack cakes, strawberry delights, strawberry rhubarb pies, 50 varieties of sundaes, Whaledorf puddings, Waterhoof salafs, Cloppie pies, tiramisus..."

"I'll take that as a yes." said Mugi feeding her some cookies.

"Come on! Let's go in!" said Pinkie leading her inside. "Hey everypony! I'M HOOOOOME!"

"PINKIE!" said Mr. Cake before he and his wife rushed over to greet her.

"We missed you so much!" said Mrs. Cake.

"I missed you all, I went on a great trip," Pinkie babbled. "I went to different dimensions, I met different Pokemon, I went to concerts, I can now fly anywhere I want, I can travel between dimensions, I can also kick some butt, and I did get on Friday! It was so gloriously glorious of me to get down on Friday..."

"Yep! That's Pinkie alright!" laughed Mr. Cake while Mugi fed her some more cookies. "Wow! Who or what is this?"

"Oh my stars! IT'S A HUMAN! My dream of seeing one has finally come true!" gushed Mrs. Cake.

"Everypony this is my new sister Tsumugi K." said Pinkie. "The great pony sister ever!"

"Nice to meet you. My friends call me Mugi." said Mugi bowing to them.

"Well any family of Pinkie's is family to us. Welcome to our bakery!" said Mr. Cake.

"Pardon the mess dear. We had a lot of orders piling up since Pinkie left." said Mrs. Cake before the wail of babies filled the room. "Pound and Pumpkin have been so upset about not seeing their favorate babysitter."

"It's been a while since our last good night's sleep." sighed Mr. Cake.

"I'll go cheer them up!" said Pinkie before running to the nursery.

"And I'll make sure this place is all caught up in the business." said Mugi putting on her apron.

"Oh no dear. We couldn't-" Mrs. Cake was talking to air since Mugi already left for the kitchen.

Mugi preheat oven to 325 degrees F (165 degrees C). She lined a 9x13-inch pan with aluminium foil, making sure to cover the sides and leaving several inches of aluminium foil on each end. Next, she mixed graham crackers and butter in a bowl until crackers are moist; then she pat them down into the prepared pan. They were baked in preheated oven until firm, about 12 minutes, then set aside to cool. While that was going on, she beat cream cheese in a bowl with an electric mixer until fluffy. After adding sweetened condensed milk; she continued beating then until incorporated. She blended sour cream and lemon juice into the cream cheese mixture. Chill in refrigerator for 20 minutes.

Mugi then dip each vanilla wafer cookie in the brewed coffee for a few seconds and arranged them in a layer onto the cooled crust with about 1/2 inch between each cookie. She spreaded about 1/3 of the cream cheese mixture over the cookies. She repeated the layering of cookies and cream cheese mixture twice more. As the mixture refrigerated and in between the spare time, Mugi proceeded to make five full batches of cookies, cupcakes and cakes while issuing orders for more ice cream so that the glass classes were full. Finally, she cleaned up the floor and prepared the cheesecake into slices to be sold.

"Well I'll be!" said Mr. Cake.

"My word!" said Mrs. Cake.

"That should take care of this last order." said Mugi putting the last piece of cheesecake on the shelf.

"How did you do all that so quick?" asked Mr. Cake.

"I was raised in the bakery trade, and my parents are entrepreneurs that know the best practices at patissieres and entrepreneurs while saving time," said Mugi before Mrs. Cake glomped her.

"Oh thank you so much you wonderful angel you!" she squealed.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, everything is here, everything is here," Pinkie babbled. "Everything is here, everything is here, everything is here, everything is here, everything is here, everything is here, everything is here, everything is here, everything is here, everything is here, everything is here, everything is here..."

"Well we'll leave you folks alone. Good Night," said Mugi letting Pinkie lead her to her living area after feeding her some spare cookies.

"Here we are, My home away from home!" said Pinkie as they came in.

"Wow! So how did you come to live here from your family's rock farm?" asked Mugi.

"I'll tell you!" said Pinkie. "Three years ago, I told my parents that I wanted to move out of the house and find something to do. Mom told me, 'Hey, go right ahead because it's something that you should do anyway because there is nothing for you here.' Dad said, 'We're going to miss you, PInkamena.' I gave them both a hug, and then I was off. After one day of journeying, I ended up going to Ponyville and found an opening for a job of baker and babysitter at Sugarcube Corner. I walked in, and Mr. and Mrs. Cake come in and tell me that I have been hired on the spot. I didn't even need an interview. I learned how to create the cakes and pastries that my new surrogate parents made, and I made them faster and made them taste better. Been here ever since."

"What happened to your parents?"

"Auto accident one year later. We have horse-drawn carriages in Equestria, but they are similar to the cars you have in your dimension. A massive rockslide took place, and the horse pulling the carriage were fine...but my parents died instantly. I had to be at their funeral with all my friends. That was the first time in a while my hair was straight. But when Mr. and Mrs. Cake gave me a hug, I was all happy and excited again, so I was assured that Mom and Dad are off to a better place now."

"That's quite a tale. I'm sorry to hear that. May they rest in peace," said Mugi just as a small alligator appeared. "YIPE!"

"Gummy!" said Pinkie picking it up. "How's mama's little man?"

"You have a pet alligator? You know how dangerous that is?" asked Mugi.

"Yep. Don't worry. Gummy's toothless." said Pinkie, showing his mouth.

'Just when I thought Pinkie couldn't get any more strange. Oh well.' thought Mugi.

* * *

Three hours later, at the MRP headquarters on the outskirts of Ponyville, a plan was in order.

"So I think it's best we come up with some kind of robots to help out at Sweet Apple Acres if Applejack's coming with us back to the Pokemon World," said Ui, making coffee for the others.

"We'll need one at Carousel Boutique as well," said Sawako, heading over to the fridge to drink some Morning Hoofscue.

"Also at Sugarcube Corner, Mr. and Mrs. Cake was so overworked," said Mugi, snacking on Pocky. "Had to bail them out."

"And we'll need one at Golden Oaks Library," Yui added.

"I can help with all of that." said Synergy making a lab appear at the right side of her wagon body.

"We were hoping you would say that," Mio replied.

"Phase 1: Blueprint planning commencing." said Synergy putting her cyber brain to work. Five minutes later... "Phase 1 complete."

"Wow!" said Aja.

"Begriming Phase 2: Part Fabrication." said Synergy making parts appear. Five minutes later... "Phase 2 complete."

"No way!" Ritsu exclaimed...

"Starting Phase 3: Invention assembly." said Synergy putting all the parts together. Ten minutes later... "Phase 3 complete. All projects assembled and ready."

"Awesome!" said Azusa.

"Synergy. I got another project for you." said Ritsu showing the AI a picture. "This is Tank, Rainbow Dash's pet. He has a copter pack to fly but sometimes he tends to bump it off. I was thinking a shell cover that can make jet wings and boosters come out of it. Hoverjets to be exact. They need to make him go as fast as she can. As well as being able to make a cool Rainbow trail."

"I think I can do that. Scanning Picture to get shell size." said Synergy getting to work. Once done she repeated the three steps making the shell cover. That took 15 minutes.

"Awesome! Rainbow Dash'll flip out big time over this!" squealed Ritsu.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a realm called the Netherworld a small monster was walking the shoreline of a red river.

"Oh Ah Oh! How many centeries has it been since we lost to those warriors?" he asked himself. Just then a quake happened. Making a big boat rise up from under the river. Excited, the monster swam for it.

"Well, well. Octoroo the noodle face is back." a female monster said as the swimmer came aboard.

"Oh Ah Oh! Nice to see you too Dayu. And it's nice to see this ship again! That means to Nightlock are back in the saddle!" said Octoroo.

"Welcome back aboard Octoroo." a big monster with a sword said as he came in the room.

"Master Xandred! It does my heart good to see you again!" said Octoroo bowing to his leader.

"You may rise, my loyal servant." said Xandred.

"Oh Ah Oh! So what we do?"

"We take our revenge againest the alicorn that helped seal me. I sense she's still alive after all these years. Then we find a world that has powerful monsters we can tame so we can use their power to help raise the Sanzu River in case our Nightlock can't cut it. Then we finish what we started and take over the Multiverse!"

"Oh Ah Oh! I'll look into it right away!"

"But first..." he coughed. "I need sake! The sealing has gave me a fucking headache!" moaned Xandred. "And urgh...I forgot to get down on Friday."

* * *

At the Music Room the next day, more plans took place, and breakfast of normal fare. Synergy was able to replicate the menu from McDonald's in their own dimension.

"Odds! Give my your odds on some countries for Eurovision," Yui said to Ritsu, who was swiping on her iPad while munching on an Egg McMuffin.

"Hold on, hold on...ah, here we go. Ahem," Ritsu said. "You already know Norway's and Denmark's, for starters. They haven't changed. We got 13-1 on Azerbaijan, Russia, Armenia, Germany and Greece. We got 17-1 on Estonia, Italy and the champs. We got 21-1 on Serbia and Romania, 34-1 on Ireland and 41-0 on the UK."

"I had some crazy dream that Twilight was singing some crazy Eurovision song," said Azusa.

"What song was she singing?" Nao asked.

"The one from Denmark."

"I thought she liked the one from Finland."

"Seems that fits Cadance more than Twilight."

"Well...yeah."

"Looks like there's a lot of rushing going on outside," said Comet looking out a window.

"I wonder what's going on," said Aurora.

"Why is everypony wearing vests?" asked Stormer. Ritsu rushed to look.

"Golly! It's here! The Winter Wrapup!" she said.

"Huh?" asked the others. Ritsu explained the whole thing.

"Well we better see this first hand." said Mio before they rushed out.

"You know. Maybe we should see if we could go to the Pokémon world ahead of them. No fun around here when you don't have a pony to bond with." said Jun to the party that left.

"Well there's three regions we can check out. Johto Sinnoh and Unova. We can split up into groups and scout out each region." said Nao, pulling out a map.

"Trouble is this. Take a look There's three starters for each region. Put them all together...and that makes nine Pokémon. Nine. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, NINE. There's 11 of us, cutting out HTT." said Jun.

"That means two of us may have to go to ether Kanto or Honen. Better make it Honen so that region's scouted out." said Nao.

"Let's you and I go there Nao. We're just managers after all. That way, the 2 bands can stay together," said Kana.

The band watched as Twilight Sparkle and the Mane 6 showed their leadership skills and divided into teams: Weather, Animals and Plants. As the incumbent "All-Team Organizer," Twilight learned from her lessons and oversaw the efforts of Fluttershy leading the Animal Team with Amethyst Star and Rarity, Applejack take their reins with the Plant Team, and both Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash leading the charge with the Weather Team. Every 15 minutes, Twilight was flying off to other areas of Ponyville, monitoring the progress and helping accelerate the process.

"You want to help us out?" Twilight asked the girls.

"Awww yeah, it's wrap-up time baby!" Ritsu said.

"Go to your rides and help them out, then!" That left Yui and Azusa. "Hop on, let's go!" They both did.

"Shall we help them?" Comet asked Aurora.

"Let's help the Weather team," she said, exchanging a brohoof. The ponies were impressed and even surprised that human beings were helping them with the work. Because of the addition of manpower, the duration of work was cut by four hours as the productivity accelerated. The Winter Wrap-Up started at 6 a.m...but it had finished at 2 p.m. sharp.

The ponies let out a cheer as the members of Hokago Tea Time were honored at the Ponyville Town Hall, at the Town Square. "This is the first time in our city's history that a Winter Wrap-Up has wrapped up in the middle of the afternoon," said Mayor Mare, to the roar of the ponies. "Hokago Tea Time, you never cease to amaze us with your efforts in helping us get the job done. Your leadership and hard work is something never before seen in Ponyville. We are handing you official All-Team Organizer jackets. Designed for humans, by the way."

The ponies put their hooves together.

"Is there anything you would like to say to everypony here?" asked the mayor.

"We are Hokago Tea Time from Japan, and we will be performing a free concert for everypony here outside the newly-constructed Music Room Ponyville building in northeast Ponyville, facing Canterlot," said Yui. "We will be performing a free show for you all, because we finished the Winter Wrap-Up on time!"

"YEEEEEEEAH!" the ponies exclaimed.

"And we finished it early!"

"YEEEEEEEAH!"

"And now you ponies here are gonna get ready to rock and roll!"

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAH!"

"All right! We're gonna get set up over there right now. Show is in two hours, two hours everypony. We'll see you there. Thanks for rockin' it at the Winter Wrap-Up! We love you all! Buck yeah!"

The band got on their ponies and headed off to the stage to get set. Synergy was already ready to go. The ponies were stampeding over and forming a line.

* * *

"They did it," said Cadance to Celestia and Shining Armor as they both headed over to the Music Room Ponyville to look at the building and the stage. "What a beautiful building."

"This looks great," Celestia said.

"That's right," added Shining.

"Hey bro and sis," Twilight said to them as the others arrived. The band were heading off to the stage to get set up and tune their instruments.

"Congratulations on finishing the Winter Wrap-up on time, and very early, even," said Cadance.

"Twilie, you were awesome," Shining added.

"Bro, I got some help from everybody else." She pointed to Yui and Azusa, who were waving with their instruments.

"Humans tend to accelerate the productivity a bit," Cadance concluded. "Oooh, there's a line."

"Big line," said Shining. "Let's have a seat and enjoy the show, my dear."

"Mmmm-hmmmm."

Sawako, Cadance, Shining, Celestia, Comet, Aurora, Twilight and the Mane 6 were in the VIP section while the rest of the ponies headed inside the stage.

"The Audience has assembled. Shall I start the show?" asked Synergy.

"By all means. Show time! Let it rip!" said Mio. Synergy nodded and got to the stage to start her light show. Rainbow Dash was in one of her "Oh My Gosh!" chants.

"Alcohol is free!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free, alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free, alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free, alcohol is free, alcohol is free, alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free, alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free, alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free, alcohol is free, alcohol is free!"

"Cookie?" asked Sawako.

"Sure!" And Pinkie Pie stopped babbling.

"Let's check this one" said Sawako. "Sit back and enjoy." The ponies in the VIP section were dressed rather fancily for this one.

"Everypony! Fillies, mares and gentlecolts! Citizens of Equestria! Citizens of Ponyville! I am Synergy!" the AI announced. "Congratulations on finishing the Winter Wrap-Up! I got one question: Are you ready to party?" the Crowd roared. "I can't hear you! ARE YOU READY TO PAAAARTTYYYYYY!" A louder roar this time.

"As always, Miss Synergy!" Pinkie said, bouncing before munching on another cookie.

"Then, without further ado! It gives me the great honor to introduce you to my owners. The greatest dimension-traveling rock band...IN HISTORY!" said Synergy as the stage went black while the stage doors opened up and the platform with the band rises up. "LET'S REV IT UP FOR HOKAGO TEA TIME!"

"1, 2, 3, 4!" A few riffs, and Yui started it out, as usual. The lights came up on the band one by one at the beginning of the song, followed by a rush of fireworks.

* * *

_"Chatting Now_

_Serious and noisy Never Ending Girls' Talk_

_I can't wait for the chime at the end of class_

_Even if I'm late, leaving early is Non Non Non!_

_With all my might, I Study After School_

_My heart won't stop pounding; inside of my full-throttle mind_

_I package up hopes, desires, and distress with ribbons_

_We exchange plenty of news and type a New Type Version_

_Into photo booth albums forbidden to guys, into diaries where we wrote about love_

_If I shorten my skirt by 2cm, I'll jump_

_Farther than yesterday, an octave higher than the day before yesterday_

_Jumping Now_

_Serious and pretty Never Ending Girls' Life_

_The days are truly live and have no waiting_

_Even if I wake up early, going to bed early is Non Non Non!_

_With my best, I'm Shouting loudly_

_Serious and wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song_

_Afternoon teatime is just the thing for me_

_Even if it's unrequited love or a sound defeat, Here We Go!_

_When we sing, we're Shining After School_

_Is it because I'm living lightly? Everyday is nothing but incidents_

_I take a make-up test for differential and integral calculus; I quit romance for now_

_They sound off at the two-hour time period: the fourth dimension and my stomach_

_Oh no, I've exceeded my limit in the secret notebook where I wrote down my weight_

_If I cut 3mm off my bangs, I could see_

_Even if the answer is pure white, won't it be great if the future is rose-colored?_

_Chatting Now_

_Serious and noisy Never Ending Girls' Talk_

_I can't wait for the chime for end of class_

_Even if I'm late, leaving early is Non Non Non!_

_With all my might, I Study and enjoy it_

_Serious and wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song_

_Afternoon teatime is just the thing for me_

_Even if it's an unconventional code, Here We Go!_

_When we sing, we're Shining After School_

_My sizes_

_Loop forever, down? up? down? up?_

_But my mood is always going_

_up? up? up? & up?_

_Being able to laugh just by getting together_

_To be happy just by singing_

_…That's a pretty Earth-friendly ecology_

_Jumping Now_

_Serious and pretty Never Ending Girls' Life_

_The days are truly live and have no waiting_

_Even if I wake up early, going to bed early is Non Non Non!_

_With my best, I'm Shouting loudly_

_Serious and wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song_

_Afternoon teatime is just the thing for me_

_Even if it's unrequited love or a sound defeat, Here We Go!_

_When we sing, we're Shining After School_

_So_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine!"_

* * *

"Hey Poooonyyyyyviiiiiiile!" Yui roared to the cheers of the crowd. "I'm Yui Hirasawa, the main guitarist and leader of Hokago Tea Time! How are y'all doin'!" The crowd roared again. "Hahah! That's what I want to hear. Anyway, it is an honor for us to play for you this afternoon at the home of Friendship is Magic!"

Another roar from the crowd!

"We come from Tokyo, and we're ready to rock and roll. Thank you for coming out!"

"What's up everyone?" asked Mio, cocking an ear to elicit bigger cheers. Mio laughed. "You folks are enjoying yourselves. I'm impressed." They laughed. "Anyway I'm Mio Akiyama, the bassist of the group. We want to thank everyone in Ponyville and Equstria for allowing us to play for you tonight. Hope you guys have a good time. How about it!" She turned to the others, nodding as the crowd couldn't control themselves.

"Yo, yo, yo!" Ritsu said, asking the crowd to get loud. "What's up everypony! I'm Ritsu Tainaka, the drummer for the greatest rock band in the land! I love every one of you for coming out tonight. You guys are the reason why we're here. This concert is for you! Hope you enjoy yourselves, and I'll hand it over to you Mugi!"

"Good afternoon, everypony," Tsumugi said, bowing. "Don't worry, we have some volunteers from Sugarcube Corner serving up cake and tea after the show outside. I knew you ponies were going to ask." Applause. "I am Tsumugi Kotobuki, the keyboardist and keytarist of Hokago Tea Time. I am honored to be standing her on this stage with you wonderful people. Thank you for having us."

"Hello, ponies of the world," said Azusa, bowing. "I am Azusa Nakano, Yui Hirasawa's significant other and guitarist for Hokago Tea Time. We hope you enjoy our music and share memories that will last a lifetime. Thank you."

"And I am Ui Hirasawa, Yui's younger sister and rhythm guitarist," Ui said. "Although I can play lead if necessary. We've gone through a lot just to get here, but the journey has been amazing. We've gotten a lot of support from everybody, and everypony." The audience saw the Mane 6 and a few took photos. "So we hope you continue to support our band because our mission is to provide the type of music that will always put a smile on your face." The crowd applauded.

"We're rock stars, and this is our song!" Yui said. "Hit it!"

Ritsu counted down. "1, 2, 3, 4!"

* * *

_"Sometimes I walk a little faster_

_In the school hallway_

_Just to get next to you_

_Some days I spend a little extra_

_Time in the morning_

_Just to impress you_

_Guess you don't notice_

_Guess you don't need this_

_Sad you're not seein' what you're missin'_

_On the outside shyin' away_

_On the inside dyin' to say_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a rock star!_

_Sometimes I wish when the phone rings_

_That it would be you_

_Saying let's hang out_

_Then you confess_

_That there's something special between us_

_Why don't we find out_

_you don't even know me_

_Guess you don't need me_

_Why you're not seein' what you're missin'_

_On the outside shyin' away_

_On the inside dyin' to say_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a..._

_...rock star_

_If you only knew the real me_

_I might even be a rock star_

_I'm telling you that we are meant to be_

_Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see_

_That I really am a rock star_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_Rocking it where ever we are_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_I really am a rock star!_

_(Yeah I really am a rock star)_

_I am a rock star_

_Whoa whoa whoa!"_

* * *

"This next song I would like to dedicate to my friend Applejack. She's the orange pony with the Stetson." said Ui making the pony go "Aww!"

"That's Ui Hirasawa, mares and gentlecolts" said Mugi.

"Thanks. She's a country girl at heart so this song is perfect for her and everyone who has the country spirit! Actually, who's from the Apple Family? Raise your hooves! Hey I can see y'all! This is for all y'all! Ritsu!"

Ritsu raised her drumsticks. A few clicks. "1 2 3 4!" And the music started.

* * *

_"She's been playing in a room on the strip for ten years in Vegas_

_Every night she looks in the mirror and she only ages_

_She's been readin' about Nashville and all the records that everybody's buying_

_Says, I'm a simple girl myself, grew up on Long Island_

_So she packs her bags to try her hand_

_Says this might be my last chance_

_She's gone country, look at them boots_

_She's gone country, back to her roots_

_She's gone country, a new kind of suit_

_She's gone counrty, here she comes_

_Well the folk scene's dead, but he's holding out in the Village_

_He's been writing songs, speaking out against wealth and privilege_

_He says, I don't believe in money, but a man could make him a killin'_

_'Cause some of that stuff don't sound much different than Dylan_

_I hear down there it's changed, you see_

_Well, they're not as backward as they used to be_

_He's gone country, look at his boots_

_He's gone country, back to his roots_

_He's gone country, a new kind of suit_

_He's gone country, here he comes_

_He commutes to L.A., but he's got a house in the Valley_

_But the bills are piling up and the pop scene just ain't on the rally_

_And he says, honey, I'm a serious composer, schooled in voice and composition_

_But with the crime and the smog these days, this ain't no place for children_

_Lord, it sounds so easy, this shouldn't take long_

_Be back in the money in no time at all_

_He's gone country, look at them boots_

_He's gone country, back to his roots_

_He's gone country, a new kind of suit_

_He's gone country, here he comes_

_Yeah, he's gone country, a new kind of walk_

_He's gone country, a new kind of talk_

_He's gone country, look at them boots_

_He's gone country, oh, back to his roots_

_He's gone country_

_He's gone country_

_Everybody's gone country_

_Yeah, we've gone county_

_The whole world's gone country."_

* * *

A phone rang on the stage. "Someone get the phone," said Mio.

"I'll get it!" She picked up the phone. "Hello, this is the world-famous Hokago Tea Time." Smoke blew out of the phone.

"Who was that?"

"The fire department." And applause.

"As we clear the smoke from that unfortunate incident, we'd now like to perform a song that I personally wrote while possessed by slackers," Mio said to the crowd.

"She's lying, by the way!" Ritsu exclaimed before receiving a headbump.

"Oy, Ritsu! You will be a good girl!"

"What?" she asked blinking.

Mio screamed in her ear. "DON'T SAY LAZY!"

"I won't, love!"

"I meant the song!" The audience was cracking up as Ritsu gave another headbump.

"Oh, right." She pushed the bumps down. "1, 2, 3, 4!" Azusa and Yui were bouncing around on this number.

* * *

_"Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_But the truth is, I'm crazy_

_The swans, I'm sure_

_Give flutter kicks at a place that you can't see_

_I'm instinctively obedient and loyal; I'm well aware of that I get trifled with_

_Plus my future's looking bright…_

_So sometimes, I take a break_

_Firmly ascertaining it with my eyes_

_Marking my destination on the map_

_If there's a shortcut, then it's the easy way out_

_If I've got wings that can let me skip things, too, then that's the best_

_Oh no, I broke a nail; so I repaired it with glue_

_With just that, I feel kind of accomplished_

_What's important is loving yourself_

_If you don't love yourself, then no one else can love you_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_But the truth is, I'm crazy_

_A capable hawk, I'm sure_

_Hides its picks at a place that you can't see_

_I do my hardest to daydream; the reality drives me desperate_

_Plus I'm still in mid-development…_

_So unexpectedly, I go off-pitch_

_Even if you just don't see me_

_My motivation blows the meter_

_Dreaming with all my might_

_Sleeping enough for you with all my might_

_I did it, I got a little thinner; I got so proud that I ate stuff_

_With just that, why do I feel like it defeated the point?_

_I promptly adjusted my goal downwards_

_Adapting with flexibility to the occasion and changing inside-out will let me win_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_But the truth is, I'm crazy_

_The peacocks, I'm sure_

_Can charm you here and now_

_I push on with my entire body and insides; my wish is to be slim and pretty_

_Plus temptations come up a lot…_

_So my will gets completely shattered_

_Oh no, it can't be the Red Point?! No way, I barely cleared it!_

_With just that, I feel like I can do everything_

_What's important is acknowledging yourself_

_If you don't forgive yourself, then no one else can forgive you_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_But the truth is, I'm crazy_

_The swans, I'm sure_

_Give flutter kicks at a place that you can't see_

_I'm instinctively obedient and loyal; I'm well aware of that I get trifled with_

_Plus my future's looking bright…_

_So sometimes, I take a break."_

* * *

The phone rang again. "Hey! Somebody get that!" Mio screamed, pointing at the phone.

"Okay, okay," said Yui. "I'll get it!" She picked up the phone. "Hello this is the Hokago Tea Time-aaaah!" Water splashed out of the phone. "I'm wet all over..." she groaned.

"Who was that?"

"The water department. Gah." The ponies got a laugh out of that.

"I think this is what's called a running gag," Mio said as an aside to the fans. Charger ran on stage by carrying a sign that said "GAG!"

"Nope, man," Ritsu retorted. "That's called a running gag!" Mio dealt her a headbump. Ritsu pointed to it. "And this is a headbump with rim shot sound effect!" Ba-dum-tsh! The ponies put their hooves together.

"Here is another song we wrote as a team. It's called No Thank You!. Mugi..."

With a nod, Mugi played a few notes on her keytar before the others joined in. Montages of the band's adventures with the Mane 6 were shown.

* * *

_"We jostle each other around the whiteboard_

_Making graffiti of our free wishes_

_Even if the after school chime echoes in the setting sun_

_You can't diss the power to dream, unfortunately_

_Let's sing with a louder, louder, louder voice_

_Carry hope on your lips_

_Every time when you release words, they turn into light_

_They're a piece of us_

_I don't need memories_

_Because I firmly and deeply love "now"_

_Getting immersed in my memories is a sweet, adult-like luxury_

_But not yet…I want to hold back from it_

_Drawing wildly with a marker in the notebook of my heart_

_It only has points about how I feel like crying when I get pushed_

_When I'm with everyone, pain and joy_

_stick in me with an infinite reverb, how strange_

_Let's fly always, always, always to the yonder_

_Our ambition can't wait for the countdown in the tailwind_

_Every time when I mark the beats, they turn platinum_

_They're our wings_

_I don't need promises_

_Because no one can live besides "now"_

_Desiring promises is an innocent, child-like frailty_

_I've already long since…graduated from it_

_Forever, at any place, I'll certainly keep listening_

_Even though I don't even need eternity, why can't I seem to lose it?_

_Our Splendid Songs_

_Let's sing more, more, more, even if our voices grow hoarse_

_Praise this moment with your lips_

_Having maps with the same routes, we were able to encounter each other_

_It's our bond_

_NO, Thank You! I don't need memories_

_Because I firmly and deeply love "now"_

_Getting immersed in my memories is a sweet, adult-like luxury_

_But not yet…I want to hold back from it."_

* * *

The phone rang yet again.

"Okay, I'll get it, guys!" said Ritsu, picking up the phone. "Hello, you've reached the Party Headquarters of the world-famous Hokago Tea Time!" And coins were pouring out, causing her to collect them and place them in a container. "What in the hay..."

"Who was that?" Mio asked.

"Hoss Vegas! Hey everypony! Y'all want some free bits?" The ponies were clamoring to the front.

Mio put a palm to her shaded forehead. "Ugh..."

"Here we go!" Ritsu and the others showered the crowd with bits, and they were actual bits. No fake currency here.

"I didn't think we were going to see some money given during the show," Twilight said.

"Clever," Aurora said.

"Predictable," Comet snarked.

"At this point, I want to change the mood a little bit as you get your money's worth," Yui said in a monotonous voice. "Knowing that tonight is Sunday, here is a little song for you wonderful folks out there. It's called Sunday Siesta."

* * *

_"La la lu la. What to do now?_

_It's a brilliant sunny Sunday._

_I'll be active and positive and make a challenge!_

_As I'm finally a high schooler._

_For now, I'll reflect on myself. Topic is "Youth"._

_... at least since I'll be using my head._

_Taking it easy, still wearing my loungewear._

_Leisurely rolling on the floor with a smile._

_Somehow I'm happy... so much I'd emit Alpha waves!_

_I'm sure I was thinking about something, but... huhwut?_

_I fell asleep before I knew it!_

_Tu lu li la. Gotta do something._

_It's a twinkly-shiny Sunday._

_So what about cooking?!_

_I think it would upgrade me as a girl._

_Well then, I'll make a menu. Topic is "Healthy"._

_Since I love delicious things,_

_I might have the right qualities to become a great chef!_

_Full, full, full course. Let's start!_

_Dish up the relishes, don't forget the alfalfa!_

_I was briskly working, but then... "It's a dream...!"_

_Turns out I was sleeping again._

_Leisurely rolling on the floor with a smile._

_Somehow I'm happy... so much I'd emit Alpha waves!_

_I'm a serene O-type, better not worry_

_about minor details. I'll go on brightly._

_Feeling sleepy, I yawn deep._

_Sunday is almost over._

_Ah~ I had fun..."_

* * *

A collective applause as that number ended. The band exchanged some high fives.

The phone rang. "Azunyan, phone," Yui said, filing her fingernails.

"Coming..." She picked it up. "Hello, this is HTT...ahhhh!" She got an electric shock. "Oh sweet Celestia!"

"What happened, Azunyan? Who was that?"

"The electric company."

"You mean...Charger?" Yui picked Charger up, and he was wearing a troll-face mask. Yui lifted it up and it revealed Charger's face morphed into a troll face, eliciting hysterical laughter from the ponies. Synergy struck again.

"Now that what's I call a shocking development." Rimshot, and applause.

"Yui, a question," Ritsu asked, raising her hand with a monotonous voice while exercising her jaw.

"Yes, Miss Tainaka?" she said in a sumo voice.

"What is the perfect song to perform on a Monday morning?"

"Hmmmm..." A few seconds passed before she came up with the answer, helped out by Mugi's sound effects keyboard, and an idea sound effect. "Head Over Heels For Gitah!" The crowd roared. And Rainbow Dash experienced the first of countless wingboners at the concert. Actually, Twilight Sparkle was experimenting with the possibility of using magic to elicit longer and more pleasurable wingboners. It was a fun experiment that would last the entire evening.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" Yui went loose on this one. As usual.

* * *

"Just one second is enough for me to fall in love.

I fell for you at first sight, I brought you home, and now we're sleeping together.

You're so handsome that it's criminal. If all I do is stare at you,

The day will still come and go like it always does,

But that would be letting treasure go unused… Can I touch you?

Let's try to turn the silent you into someone who can talk and talk.

Whether you make them live or die depends completely on my arms.

Now, my picking is speeding up, and my entire body is starting to feel hot.

No one can stop us. Gitah, I'm all yours!

The image of the two of us in the mirror looks so cool.

From just a girl, a quick change – whoa! What a musician!

Even if I get famous enough for people to ask for my autograph,

My heart will never change. I promise I won't forget

Myself from the day I beat the castanets.

Let's play! You know, these fingers were probably made just so I could touch you.

Our only common language is the tab, but we can still communicate.

Look, the bending went perfectly. Let's make them all put their eyes on us.

You're heavy, but I can't let go of you. Gitah, I'm all yours!

Even if we have fights, we can just tune you up.

It's all right. Let's make up!

Let's try to turn the silent you into someone who can talk and talk.

Whether you make them live or die depends completely on my arms.

Now, my picking is speeding up, and my entire body is starting to feel hot.

No one can stop us. Gitah, I'm all yours!"

* * *

The number ended with Yui giving her Gitah a passionate kiss, eliciting nosebleeds from some of the male fans. Rainbow Dash was pumping her hooves, tongue sticking out as she continued to experience her wingboner. Twilight kicked back, munching on popcorn that she bought. This was getting good. "Dis gon b gud," she whispered.

And the phone rang again. "I'll get it," said Yui, picking up the phone. "Hey, Hokago Tea Time here-"

A voice. "With a hii hii hoo and a hii hii hey! We're hoisting the flag to be free! We will steal the show, Jolly Rogers go! We are wolves of the sea!"

Yui hung up the phone, hyperventilating.

"Yui, who was that?" asked Ritsu out of fear. "Sounded like a bunch of fat, obese singing pigs."

"Exactly. They were pirates from Sow-malia." The ponies got a kick out of that. "Mio-chan, did you want to say anything?"

"Yes, here is another number I wrote during my high school days, featuring Muginha."

"Who's Muginha?" Yui deadpanned.

"Mugi + ninha = Muginha. It's supposed to be Bronyzilian!" Mio was on her knees, crying to the skies. "Why? Ohhh, of all the worst things that could happen, this is the WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!"

"That's plagiarism right there," Rarity snarked. Twilight was smug.

Tsumugi bowed, waving to the crowd. Mio got back on her feet and was back to normal. "Anyway, this song is called Pure Pure Heart."

* * *

_"There are lots of memories in my head_

_They seem like they'll overflow, so I'm a bit worried_

_For the time being, I'll plug them up with headphones ?_

_(Don't stop the music!)_

_I'll say "I want the things I want"_

_I'll say "I want to do the things I want to do"_

_But I also have words that I can't say_

_(Can't stop my heartbeat!)_

_Out of the blue! A chance comes along_

_By coincidence, we're on the same way home_

_Wow! The balloon in my chest expands_

_My feet are suddenly floating in air_

_Riding on the updraft_

_Go fly! To where you are_

_If you'll accept my pure pure heart ?_

_Then I won't be afraid_

_The moment when my feelings exceeded the atmosphere_

_I couldn't see you anymore on the other side of the road_

_I don't mind!_

_The song studded with words of love_

_Is honest and nice_

_I'll walk humming absentmindedly ?_

_(Don't stop the music!)_

_It's a melody sweeter than cotton candy_

_It's a rhythm even hotter than fireworks_

_Even though I can say, "I love the tunes I love"_

_(Can't stop my heartbeat!)_

_Surprise attack! A crisis comes along_

_Maybe my humming was heard by you_

_No! Our eyes meet for the first time_

_I feel happy, but it's embarrassing_

_So I'm about to run away; what do I do?_

_Run fast! On the roadside_

_My pure pure heart is trembling ?_

_High in that endlessly clear sky_

_Oh, the feelings of the newborn altocumulus clouds_

_I want to chase after you, but the traffic signal is red_

_I don't mind!_

_Ah, raise the volume_

_Look, I'll search for what makes my heart race_

_I feel like we can meet_

_At this place time and time again_

_Go fly! To where you are_

_If you'll accept my pure pure heart ?_

_Then I won't be afraid_

_The moment when my feelings exceeded the atmosphere_

_I couldn't see you anymore on the other side of the road_

_I don't mind!"_

* * *

And the phone rang again. "I will get it this time," said Ritsu. She picked it up. "Hello, this Ritsu from HTT, yeaaaah..." She heard the first notes of Gangnam Style. "Aaaaaah! Mio! Miooooooo!"

"Ritsu, what is it?" Mio asked.

"Get me water for my hand! MY HAND I SAY!" Mio washed Ritsu's left hand.

"Why do I have to wash your hand?"

"That phone...the ringtone is of a human who married...a life-size pillow that has a picture of naked loli! GAH!" And a headbump. "Why did you have to do that, mother? ¿Porque me pegas, mama?"

"You're overreacting, and stop speaking in Spanish! We're playing rock and roll, not dancing the Jarabe Tapatio!"

"Can we do the Macarena instead?" A bigger headbump. As big as her head. Now she had two heads. "Ayyyyy, mi madre Celestia, ¿porque no ayudarme? Ay, ay, ayay, I am the Frito Bandito-oh, whatever, let's get back to playing music." And applause.

"Do you all love curry?" Ui asked the fans.

"YEEEAAAAAH!" they all said.

"We do too. I like mine's with rainbow hot sauce from Cloudsdale."

"Oooooooh..."

"And this song is for you. It's called Curry Over Rice. Ritsu! You ready?"

"Yep! 1, 2, 1, 2, 3!" Mugi's signature hooks gave way to Yui taking the lead.

* * *

_"I might be irresistibly in love with you, Bubbly Wobbly_

_This hungry feeling won't stop, Dizzy Giddy_

_Please!_

_A piping hot plate of curry_

_Give me a stimulating spoonful of spices_

_Instead of sweet, today will be medium-spicy_

_For a mature flavor_

_Meat, vegetables and a secret special seasoning_

_A growing child's greed awakening love_

_I love you!_

_Simmering well-made curry_

_Let's try two spoonfuls of spices_

_But keep it limited; It's no good if it's too spicy_

_Tingly, Fiery, Spicy_

_Oh… No no no no no no…!_

_Just a tiny bit of curry and a lot of rice_

_When you're not here it's lonely at the table_

_Someday we'll be on good terms with you on my silver spoon_

_Sorry!_

_Curry without roux;_

_Girls like sweet curry_

_I long for you but mildly-spicy is too much_

_I love you!_

_Simmering well-made curry_

_Let's try two spoonfuls of spices_

_But keep it limited; It's no good if it's too spicy_

_Tingly, Fiery, Spicy_

_Oh… No no no no no no…!_

_Just a tiny bit of curry and a lot of rice!"_

* * *

"Are you all having a good time?" Mio asked. The crowd roared. And the phone rang. "Mugi, go get that one."

"Okaaaaaay!" Mugi Madness-strutted over.

"Go faster, darnit!" Mio pushed her to the phone.

"Hello, this is Mugi from Hokago Tea Time!"

A man was on the other side. "Ohhhh, ahhhh, haaaaahhh, hnnnghh, oohhhh, ooohhhh, ooh, oohhhh, haaaaah, haaah, hyaaah, haaah, ahhh, ohh, ooooh, haaaaaaaah..."

Mugi quickly hung up, hanging her head. "Mugi, who was that?" Then she turned to the crowd, a forced smile on her shaded face, leaving the fans in stitches.

"Let's move on to the next song," Mugi said in a sinister, dark tone, cueing more laughter and applause. She slowly walked back to her place, a dark aura around her.

"All right, people!" Ui said. "This song is one that you all should be able to join in. We give you the signal, and it's 1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N. Got it?" The crowd roared in approval. "This is called Rice As A Side Dish. Onee-chan!"

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3!" Mugi's synthesizers gave way to the number kicking off. Pinkie was too busy bouncing around, blowing a party favor. And the band gave the signal.

* * *

_"Rice is amazing. It goes with anything. Warm, warm!_

_Ramen, udon, okonomiyaki and such and such._

_It's a dream collaboration,_

_Between carbohydrates and carbohydrates?_

_(Hot, hot! Warm, warm!)_

_Rice is amazing. It's a pain to not have any._

_Instead rice will be the side dish._

_For Kansai people of course it has to be okonomiyaki & rice._

_But I'm not from Kansai._

_(What!)_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_Rice is amazing. It goes with anything. Warm, warm!_

_Kimchi, natto, raw eggs and such and such._

_White rice is a pure white canvas,_

_For an Infinite imagination._

_(Hot, hot! Warm, warm!)_

_Rice is amazing. It's a pain to not have any._

_Of course rice is the staple food._

_For Japanese people anyway, it should be rice instead of bread._

_"Rice isn't a side dish!"_

_"Ah…I kinda forgot~"_

_"Hey!"_

_Rice is amazing. It goes with anything. Warm, warm!_

_Yakisoba, takoyaki, tonpeiyaki and such and such._

_It's a dream collaboration,_

_Between carbohydrates and carbohydrates?_

_(Hot, hot! Warm, warm! Go, go!)_

_Rice is amazing. It's a pain to not have any._

_Instead rice will be the side dish._

_For Kansai people of course it has to be okonomiyaki & rice._

_I was from Kansai in a past life!_

_(What!)_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!"_

* * *

And the phone rang again. "I'll take it," Ui said. "Hello, Hokago Tea Time..."

"Yes, is this Ricecake Oh!Zee?" said a voice on the other line.

"No, this is actually Music Room Ponyville."

"Are you sure? I have a shipment of porn here for one Mochizou Ooji..."

"That's a different person. This is Ui Hirasawa."

"Oh, I must have gotten the wrong address because this is supposed to be...Usagiyama."

"No, this is Ponyville, and hold on here...you sound a bit familiar..." She looked up and Shining Armor.

"No, this is a delivery guy from..." He was caught. And Cadance was pulling at his collar, annoyed.

"Shining Armor, is that you?"

They all turned to Shining. Everypony and everybody. "That's right," he said. And the place erupted.

"One of our VIPs, Shining Armor, with the prank call, ladies and gentlemen!" Ui said, applauding. "Let's play some more!"

"This next song is one I also wrote," Mio said. "It's called Heart Goes Boom!." A few notes from Elizabeth and the number kicked off.

* * *

_"A blushing flower, a singing bird_

_I don't stand out at all, so, how? I write a song_

_Finger plucking, Engraving a rhythm_

_When I'm with my friends it's the best, our breaths join as one_

_The bass is essential, no matter what or who it is_

_Is your earthquake resistance OK? You'll be shaken up and down, side to side_

_I'm packing all my feelings into the body of my jazz bass_

_Four seasons a year, 24 hours a day, my roaring heart never stops_

_Bo Boom Boom Boom Boom!_

_The moon shining, stars shooting up_

_The world is evolving every day, so I can't just do it absent-mindedly_

_The wind coming forth, crossing over a wall_

_If I take a deep breath I'll break from my shell_

_The roots are essential, no matter what life form_

_Search for your dreams and aspirations, to the east, to the west, run on earnestly_

_Absorbed, I entrust the future to these four strings_

_Bewildered, even if I lose my way, I'll pinpoint the right direction by improvising_

_Bo Boom Boom Boom Boom!_

_This beautiful, deep, bass sound, believe in it and feel it go on_

_I'm packing all my feelings into the body of my jazz bass_

_Four seasons a year, 24 hours a day, my roaring heart never stops_

_Bo Boom Boom Boom Boom!_

_Day & Night Anytime_

_Boom Boom Boom!"_

* * *

And the phone rang again. Mio picked it up. "Hello, Hokago Tea Time?" The skirt uplifted, causing a few colts' noses to bleed.

"What happened, Mio?" asked Ritsu.

"Oh no, they saw my rice bowl. Now I am ruined for marriage!" Mio wailed.

"Hang in there big sister!" Fluttershy said.

"Only because you're not good at finding a man," Ritsu snarked before she received a headbump.

"Yaaaaay!" Fluttershy exclaimed as the ponies applauded.

"I want to slow the pace down with a song I wrote one winter night back at Sakuragaoka," said Mio as she handed her bass over to Ui, who put her guitar aside. Ui was going to play the bass in this number as Mio took the microphone. "This is a song about my own inner child, and the struggles I had in facing my fears."

Twilight and Rainbow Dash pointed upwards and let the snow fall down lightly. Soon, snowflakes were floating down on the crowd.

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash," Mio said. Dashie looked at her and winked. "This is Hello Little Girl." Mugi's piano work led the way in this number. The ponies had their glowsticks out all concert, and they were also swaying in this one.

* * *

_"Inside my heart is a little girl_

_Who wants nothing but fluffy, shiny, pure things_

_Please speak kindly_

_To that girl_

_Even if you can't see it_

_That is the real me... It's me, Call me_

_When a fragile heart_

_Is decorated with frills, it throbs and cries_

_For example_

_Someday finding a love that's sweet, sweeter than chocolate_

_She dreams of it_

_On a road of doubt is a perplexed girl_

_Who with heart-pounding and tears composes with her left hand_

_Please, someone_

_Strongly pull up that girl_

_When it's late at night_

_Because she finds herself unable to move with fear... It's me, Guide me_

_If you dress the girl_

_That tends to run away in soft chiffon, will she become a little stronger?_

_A self that doesn't just hang her head_

_with cheeks red, red, like ripened strawberries_

_She wants to show you_

_It's me, Call me_

_When a fragile heart_

_Is decorated with frills, it throbs and cries_

_For example_

_Someday finding a love that's sweet, sweeter than chocolate_

_She dreams of it_

_Notice her, call out to her, invite her along_

_She is here, that little girl..."_

* * *

The phone rang. "My turn," said Yui, picking up the phone. "This is Hokago Tea...Time?"

Call waiting theme: Sergey Stepanov with his saxophone playing. The fans were putting their hooves together. After a minute, Yui hung up, causing a collective "Awwwww" from the crowd.

"Who was that?" Ritsu asked.

"That was the Epic Sax Guy, the sauciest human sexophonist in our dimension."

"Hold it, Yui, did you just say sexophonist?"

"Eh?"

"I swear to Celestia you said sexophonist!"

"I said saxophonist!"

"No, you said sexophonist! You're saucier than the Epic Sax Guy. You are the Epic SaucYui! Itai!" A headbump.

"Will you knock it off and get ready for our next song?"

"Stop hitting me, mother!"

"I'm not your mother, either?"

"Aunt thrice-removed?" That drew some snickers from the older ponies.

Mugi went on. "Ahem. Our next number is one I wrote while on holiday in Finland. I thought to myself, what would it be like to fly out there, appreciative of everything that is beautiful. This is a song called Humming Bird." The fans swayed their arms to this uplifting tune.

* * *

_"The birdcage within my heart_

_Is now opening_

_I'm flying away into the sublime_

_Singing songs of freedom_

_What color is the new sky?_

_How is a rainbow seven different colors?_

_I'll check up on the world_

_As a full capacity of wind passes_

_If there's a bright, shining miracle somewhere out there_

_And it fills me with excitement_

_I'll boldly challenge it_

_Life becomes an adventure that's only a little bit solemn_

_I take a deep breath as I spread my wings_

_And just by having faith_

_Believing in myself over everyone else_

_I'll let life run its natural course_

_Inside a deep misty forest there is a sleeping flower bud_

_May it awaken with the twitter of birds_

_Heart to heart_

_We'll make it resound_

_Even thought it can't be seen or touched_

_There must be something truly precious_

_Therefore, please don't damage it_

_We can manage for eternity_

_With a sudden burst of light and a dazzling smile_

_I compromise with myself_

_That one step determines the future_

_The most priceless gem is that encounter_

_A promise for when my dream arrives_

_After that, we'll just support one another_

_Whatever wishes I want to come true_

_Will become stronger, always_

_If there's a bright, shining miracle somewhere out there_

_And it fills me with excitement_

_I'll boldly challenge it_

_Life becomes an adventure that's only a little bit solemn_

_I take a deep breath as I spread my wings_

_And just by having faith_

_I will definitely go farther and farther_

_I will fly into the distant sky."_

* * *

That phone rang again. This was gonna be a habit. Mio picked it up. "Hokago Tea TIme, this is Mio."

A voice. "You've been selected to take part in our Daily Trivia Challenge. What is a fatwa? Guess the correct answer by midnight tonight and win a free trip to the Crystal Empire! Call 1 (800) DAT-PLOT! All operators are standing by...call now!"

Mio hung up, face shaded. "Hey you guys. What's a fatwa."

"A terrorist?" asked Ritsu. A pause.

"A pony's fat?" asked Yui. Another pause.

"Oh buck this, let's just go on to the next song!" Mio retorted, flailing her arms.

"We're going to keep this going," said Mugi as the fans applauded. "This is something you guys will love, and I have Mio, Yui and Azusa backing me up on this number. It's called Dear My Keys."

* * *

_"76 keys, 76 little elves_

_Express my feelings_

_When it comes to girls_

_I'm sure any one of them could do it_

_An original magic_

_That's the keyboard for me_

_The things I long for are far away_

_Tears somehow are close_

_So, my heart sways_

_Let's, now, put all of that to music_

_Dear My Friends_

_76 keys, 76 little elves_

_Express my feelings_

_Even the feelings I can't put into words_

_Will become an honest melody_

_In the ears of people who have heard it_

_In the hearts of people who have felt it_

_With a magic that leaves behind something warm_

_Girls, you know,_

_Are greedy, myself included_

_But their love, dreams,_

_And even friendships are always earnest_

_Having disagreed with each other_

_Having fought with each other_

_When my heart is broken_

_I'll secretly hide away the pain_

_Cheer Up, Girls!_

_76 keys, 76 little elves_

_Are granting all your wishes_

_And raising sharp all the feelings_

_That have fallen flat_

_A radiant future_

_A gentle smile_

_Are just notes brought forth,_

_Granted by my fingertips_

_The prayer of the shining, morning sun_

_The courage of the burning sunset_

_Become a new tune_

_Let's, now, proclaim this world_

_Cheer Up, World! Dear My Friends_

_76 keys, 76 little elves_

_Express my feelings_

_Even the feelings I can't put into words_

_Will become an honest melody_

_In the ears of people who have heard it_

_In the hearts of people who have felt it_

_With a magic that rouses a definite miracle."_

* * *

"HTT! HTT! HTT!" the crowd chanted, clearly enthused.

"So, are we putting a smile on your face yet?" Yui asked the audience.

"YEEEEAAAAHHHH!" the crowd roared. And the phone rang.

Ritsu took it. "Hey baby, I'm Ritsu Tainaka from HTT and I'm single. Whaddaya want?"

A craggly voice on the other line. "The preciooooous...I want the preciooouss. the preeeciooo-"

Ritsu quickly hung up and curled in a corner, traumatized. "What's wrong?" asked Mio.

"Miiioooo!" Ritsu wailed, clutching Mio's legs in fear. "Gollun...is on the other line! Gollum, of all people!" A few sniffs. "You smell kinda naughty...OWWWW!" Another headbump.

"Stop being lewd like a dude!"

"I'm not a man, I'm a woman."

"You're a dyke then."

"I'm not a dyke or a dike...but a bridge with water under it." Her nose was bleeding, and Mugi sealed them with tissue paper and it stopped. Well, Twilight sped it up. Instantly. "Also known as Ritsu Tainaka, who plays drums for HTT, and I declare this phone..." She pointed to it. "...to be a joke."

The phone exploded.

"It died from laughter, I swear to Celestia!" Ritsu wailed, falling to her knees before walking back to her drums on her knees as the phone respawned.

"Azunyan, did you want to say anything?" Yui asked, yawning and drawing some laughter from a few fillies.

"Our next number is something we love to play. It's called Fude Pen. Ritsu! You ready?"

"Oh yeah! 1, 2, 3!"

* * *

_"Calligraphy Pen FU FU_

_Shivering FU FU_

_My first greeting card to you_

_Throbbing Passion_

_Overflowing Action_

_Maybe it's totally forced_

_Imagining your smile_

_I want to show you my good points_

_Tightly grasping on to my enthusiasm_

_I'll make you turn your head around!_

_Put in your love smoothly, okay? Well, let's start writing!_

_I wish this happiness could be intertwined with you who I accepted_

_Show me a spinning dream, okay? The letters are dancing_

_Do your best Calligraphy Pen; You've come this far_

_I'm really serious!_

_Calligraphy Pen FU FU_

_Maybe it's impossible FU FU_

_You might get broken but_

_Handwriting is your mission_

_It's really hot; this tension_

_Printing is just boring_

_Touching and stopping_

_This throbbing is really love, right?_

_From here on out I'm still counting on you, okay?_

_Decorate every single word!_

_The frolicking letters are sparkling! Look, it's so polished_

_If only I could reach straight towards your heart_

_The flowing loci are glittering! Until it dries,_

_Wait a second Calligraphy Pen; Sorry Ballpen_

_Have a good night_

_I'm really serious!_

_Imagining your smile_

_I want to show you my good points_

_Tightly grasping on to my enthusiasm_

_I'll make you turn your head around!_

_Put in your love smoothly, okay? Well, let's start writing!_

_I wish this happiness could be intertwined with you who I accepted_

_Show me a spinning dream, okay? The letters are dancing_

_Do your best Calligraphy Pen; You've come this far_

_I'm really serious!"_

* * *

And the phone rang as the fans put their hooves together. Tsumugi answered it. "Hello, Hokago Tea Time speaking."

"Is this Hokago Tea Time?" asked a deep voice on the other line. It sounded familiar. It was.

"Is this the President of the United States of A-Mare-Ina, Stirrup Hoofbama?"

"That's me. How you doing?" He was on the projector screen, to the roars of the crowd.

"Mr. President!" the girls said.

"We're doing just fine, thanks for watching our show," Mugi said.

"Not often I get to see actual human beings perform in our world, but when they do, it's a treat. Just want to congratulate you all on finishing the Winter Wrapup on time and early," Stirrup said. "I hope you enjoy the show tonight, it's going great. I do have a request."

"Yes?" the girls asked.

"Go play your anthem for everybody. That's all."

"THANK YOU MR. PRESIDENT!" they exclaimed to the roars of the crowd.

"Mares and gentlecolts, you know what we're playing next, our official anthem," Yui said. "This song made the band famous. Clap your hooves!" The audience clapped in rhythm. "This song is called Fuwa Fuwa Time! Ritsu, count it out!"

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!"

Yui played a few riffs and HTT's signature number began in emphatic fashion. There were flashmobs of HTT fans from all three dimensions being shown during this numbers.

* * *

_"When I look at you my heart always goes thump-thump_

_Like a marshmallow my swaying feelings are light and fluffy_

_Even though I'm continuously looking at your diligent profile_

_You don't notice_

_Even if it's just a dream I can close the distance between the two of us_

_O God please_

_Give me Dream Time just between the two of us?_

_Holding my favorite bunny I go to sleep again tonight?_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time_

_Impulsively my heart throbs painfully again today_

_Reading too much into your dry smile I Overheat!_

_Someday your serious face that I witnessed before_

_Will come floating along even if I close me eyes_

_Because it's okay in a dream I want Sweet time between just the two of us_

_O God why_

_Is it painful to fall head over heels in love during Dream night_

_If I take out my precious teddy bear I wonder if I will be fine tonight?_

_If I show a little courage_

_And talk naturally_

_I wonder if anything will change_

_I feel like that but…_

_(But that's the hardest part_

_How do I find a chance to talk_

_Y'know by the time I think about what to say it's completely unnatural_

_Oh geez, no! Time to sleep, sleep, sleep~!)_

_O God please_

_Just this once please give me Miracle time_

_If I could say it smoothly, afterward…something or another will change_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time..."_

* * *

The fans of Ponyville were rocking out to that music, and they were waving flags in the air. And the phone rang again.

"I got it," Azusa said. "Hi, this is Azusa from Hokago Tea Time..." The phone started to shake. Azusa hung up, and the phone and the table turned into a stack of CDs.

"Who wants free CDs of our music?" asked Yui. The ponies gathered at the front and receives CDs of their most recent songs. They flew off the stage within minutes.

"Gee, free stuff at this concert," Cadence said with a grin. "First, they give away free money, and now CDs. Next thing you know, it's..."

"And who want some flags?" Ritsu exclaimed, seeing that there was a stack of flags to go with the discs.

"...that." And that was going within a minute.

"Our next song is another one I wrote. Everybody got your swag?" The fans roared. "This song is called Aim for Happy 100%. 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" A flock of birds flew in the distance over all of Ponyville, and the Wonderbolts passed by.

* * *

_"Everyday's sunny; if you're with me it'll be sunny_

_I want to be that kind of person, HAPPY is my aim_

_A policy that I can't give up, 100%!_

_From within my forehead and my heart_

_I'm fully working to present the plan I'm searching for your laugh and everyone's laugh_

_Bustling and annoying; if I'm not there it's instantly peaceful_

_Is my position really okay?_

_Though my jersey suits me best in class,_

_I love the first word of the first page of the dictionary_

_I'm longing for it... "love," decidedly_

_Everyday's sunny, if I'm with you it'll be sunny_

_I want that kind of love, HAPPY is my aim_

_Someday my dream will be granted, ALL RIGHT!_

_I mess with somebody, but truthfully I want it to be the other way around_

_I can't say something like, "I don't wanna be alone, absolutely not!"_

_However, could it be that the degree of my jokes is hurting you?_

_Sorry! Give me a blow with your fist_

_Sketchiness and loneliness; if you analyze these components, there's more of the latter_

_But fortunately tears are a bit too small_

_I can't control them... What to do!?_

_Therefore, I'm laughing; I'm laughing today as well_

_Even though things appear this way, please notice_

_I'm a girl who wants to be protected, of course!_

_If I take off my trademark hair band_

_Will you be able to meet the new me?_

_Will I become graceful...!?_

_I'm always laughing; I'm laughing today as well_

_Everyone bursting out into laughter is the top priority_

_Everyday's sunny; if you're with me it'll be sunny_

_I want to be that kind of person, HAPPY is my aim_

_A policy that I can't give up, 100%!_

_Grant my dream, ALL RIGHT!_

_Aim for HAPPY, forever 100%!"_

* * *

A few colts in the crowd were fainting after getting off to that song one too many time. "RITSU! MAI WAIFU!" orgasmed an old stallion in his 20s. More ponies were surfing in the crowd. What happened in Viridian happened here too.

The phone rang. Everypony stopped what they were doing and got back to their seats.

"Mine," said Ui, picking it up. "Hokago Tea Time, this is Ui."

Singing on the other line. "Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free, alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free, alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free, alcohol is free, alcohol is free..."

Ui slammed the phone down. "HEY PINKIE! STOP DANCING!" She was pointing to Pinkie Pie who was stomping like a mindless Hossack. Twilight cast a spell, which calmed her down. "Ritsu, let's go to the next song before Pinkie does that...thing again." And some more applause.

"Here's another one for you folks get off on," Ritsu said, twirling a stick. "It's called 'Girly Storm Shissou Stick!' 1, 2, 3!"

* * *

_"I think of things I'd like to happen one after another, but even so…_

_I move my arms and legs before my words ? I'm that kind of drummer._

_The speedy one wins – that's how this world works._

_Hold on to the drumsticks with enthusiasm!_

_One, two, three, zoom at full power! This girl is running wild._

_Let's keep tension high and plunge forward!_

_Kicking away tears, keeping smiles, I swing at the flashy tom-tom._

_Call in the storm! Call only happiness!_

_There are things I want all over the place, but even so…_

_If I live along a single line, I'm sure my days will shine ? I'm that kind of drummer._

_With a cool fill, I study day and night._

_Even my pencil becomes a drumstick._

_One, two, three, zoom at full power! My feelings are boiling._

_Grab the bangs of Lady Luck!_

_Assemble with a yell! If you believe, it's an easy win. Open your hands and mind._

_Come, storm! I'll take you on, so come on!_

_I'm always looking, looking over everyone. Did you know? I've got your backs, honest!_

_I feel all of everyone's "joy" and "sadness."_

_I mean, I mean, I'm the club president!_

_One, two, three, zoom at full power! This girl is running wild._

_Let's keep tension high and plunge forward!_

_Kicking away tears, keeping smiles, I swing at the flashy tom-tom._

_Call in the storm! Call only happiness!"_

* * *

"Ricchan! Ricchan! Ricchan!" the fans exclaimed.

And the phone rang again. "My turn!" said Yui. "Hokago Tea Time, this is Yui. Hello? Hello?" She smelled it. "Mmmm..." She broke off a piece of the handle and ate it.

"Yui, what the hay are you doing, that's a phone!" Mio exclaimed.

"No, it's actually made of chocolate, have a piece!" Yui broke pieces off and handed them to the band.

"Mmmmm! This is delicious!"

"Hey, who wants some free chocolate?" asked Ritsu. " A number of ponies received some pieces of the chocolate phone and the chocolate table.

"Oh my gosh, now it's chocolate that they are giving away," Celestia said, laughing.

"Very ingenious, don't you think, sis?" Twilight asked Cadance.

"Pretty clever."

"When it comes to sweets and tea, Hokago Tea Time, dials in." And some more applause and laughter, in between the indulging. "This next song is dedicated to my sister Ui. It's called U&I," Yui said.

* * *

_"When U're not around I can't do anything._

_I want to eat Ur food._

_When U come back,_

_I'll cling to U with a super smile._

_When U're not around I can't apologize._

_I want to hear your voice._

_Being able to see Ur smile is all I need._

_U always gave me courage just by being by my side._

_I want to be together forever._

_I want to tell U these feelings._

_Whether rain or shine,_

_U stayed by my side._

_If I close my eyes I see Ur radiant smile._

_When U're not around I don't understand anything._

_Where's the sugar and soy sauce?_

_When U come back,_

_I thought I'd surprise U and yet…_

_Unconsciously I act spoiled towards U,_

_Since U're too kind._

_I receive so much from U without being able to give back._

_Obviously I thought about how U stayed by my side._

_I thought that such days,_

_Would continue forever and ever._

_I'm sorry; I've only just realized it now._

_It's something that's not so obvious._

_First I'll start by telling U,_

_"Thanks."_

_I wonder has it reached Ur heart? I don't have any confidence right now but,_

_Don't laugh and just listen,_

_Because I put my thoughts into a song._

_I want to place all my "Thanks"_

_Into a song and send it to U._

_I will never ever forget these feelings._

_My thoughts, reach!"_

* * *

"U&I! U&I! U&I!" they all chanted as Yui gave Ui a hug, triggering a collective "Awwwww!' and applause.

"Thanks again, onee-chan," Ui said. The phone rang. "Mio?"

"Got it," she said. "Hello, this is Mio from Hokago Tea Time...huh?" The phone was shaking. The phone and table morphed into a tall stack of crates of bottles cider. "Oh my gosh..."

"Anybody want some...Sweet Apple Acres Cider?" Ritsu asked. She turned around. Rainbow Dash was next to her. "You get the first crate." Dashie got a very heavy crate but was able to carry it back to the VIP section, where she drank some with the others.

"Free cider, everybody!" Yui said, as the fans grabbed some bottles of cider, the whole stack clearing out.

"Free bits, free CDs, free chocolate, and now free cider?" Comet exclaimed. "All at a free show? Hokago Tea Time are truly divine!"

"Ahem," Celestia said.

"But not as divine as you, your highness." Celestia's face morphed temporarily into that of a trollface. "Now I have closure."

Yui went on. "This next song is dedicated to my significant other, Azusa Nakano. Azunyan, I love you with all my heart and soul. On that fateful day, I was Touched By An Angel. Azunyan, come to me."

Azusa went over and received a kiss from Yui. That triggered her to start the number. Yui put down her guitar and take the microphone. The ponies waved their bottles in the air. As a final touch, Azusa and Yui were riding on Twilight Sparkle and hovering over the crowd, floating.

* * *

_"Hey, for the pieces of my memories_

_If I save them as a new file_

_A "treasure" is exactly what it is_

_Yeah, I spent my time_

_To fill up the space in my heart_

_Every single day was a throbbing color_

_The uniform I'm used to and my indoor shoes-_

_The doodles on the whiteboard-_

_I think I have to leave them_

_At the entrance to tomorrow_

_But I was able to meet a wonderful angel!_

_Graduation isn't the end_

_Because we'll still be friends from now on_

_The photos of us together-_

_Our matching keychains-_

_Are shining forever_

_I'll always thank you for your smile_

_Hey, the sakura trees_

_Seem to have grown a little, too_

_Even if it was at an invisible, slow speed_

_Surely that sky was watching_

_When I tripped again and again_

_And yet I was still able to walk to the end_

_In the halls after school_

_The wings of musical notes spilled out lightly_

_If only we could stay like this_

_Until they pile up all soft and fluffy_

_But I touched a lovable angel!_

_I feel like saying "I'm back"_

_This place won't change_

_My message inbox-_

_The calendar marked off with circles-_

_I thank the music_

_That gave me my encounter with a terrific dream_

_At the home station, on the riverbank_

_Even if we're separated, let's look up at the same sky_

_And sing in unison!_

_But I was able to meet a wonderful angel!_

_Graduation isn't the end_

_Because we'll still be friends from now on_

_If you say, "I love you lots"_

_I'll reply, "I love you lots and lots"_

_I don't have anything forgotten anymore_

_We'll always be together for eternity."_

* * *

As the number ended, and the last back of sakura petals rained down, Yui and Azusa got off Twilight and shared a long, passionate kiss, to the roar of the crowd. A saliva trail could be seen, making the crowd's roar even louder. Azusa and Yui looked at the audience and smiled. "HTT! HTT! HTT!" they all said, the tears flowing out of the ponies' eyes.

"Thank you, Yui-chan," Azusa said.

"You know what we're all about." she asked as she picked up Gitah. The phone rang. Ritsu took it. "Hey, this is Big Saucy, Ritz Tainaka drumming into your heart for the Tea Time, babe."

A mare was on the other line, clopping. "Ahhhh! Haaaaah! Ohhh, hoooooh! Aaaaah, hhhhaaaaaah, hhaaah, aaaah, haaaaaah!"

Ritsu hung up. Then she looked at the phone. "Ugh!"

"What's wrong, Ritsu?" Mio asked her, to the laughter of the crowd.

"It's a white courtesy phone! A white courtesy phone, Mio! Anytime you report to a white courtesy phone you are obligated to choke on a bag of bleep!"

That drew some "oooooohs" from the crowd...and a headbump.

"Stop being lews, baka Ritsu!" Mio roared.

"Mommy."

"Ricchan!" Yui said, giving her a hug so that her headbump subsided.

"Yeah?" she asked, drinking a bottle of water.

"You hungry for dessert?"

"We just had chocolate, but what have you got in mind?"

"Let's see...oh, I know! Strawberry Parfaits! This is our next-to-last song everyone. It's called The Strawberry Parfaits Just Won't Stop."

"Here we go!" Ritsu said, counting out. "1, 2, 3, 4!"

* * *

_"A strawberry-vanilla hug_

_The two of them make the best pair_

_Lovely, happy_

_Whipped cream like pure white lace_

_Like a sweet, sweet enchantment_

_Really soft and frilly_

_Got to hurry before it melts_

_Got to nourish my heart and soul_

_Today's dream has a perfect flavor_

_Sweet, sweet berry sauce is flowing all through me_

_So it's the driving force of our hot girl's talk_

_Keeping up the joy, joy!_

_I'm rewarding myself for doing my best_

_And I'll do my best some more!_

_You can't stop my strawberry parfait_

_I squeeze the glass bowl tightly_

_It's glittering, throbbing and packed inside_

_And melting into marble swirls_

_Don't let these cornflakes get in my way_

_This tear-jerking brainfreeze I've got in my temples_

_Is actually a good sensation_

_No restrictions by the seasons_

_Don't even worry about calories_

_I'll eat it up faster than you can blink_

_My sensors will only react to sweets_

_Since I'm a girl, I've got these antennas_

_Give me another taste, taste!_

_It's no mystery that I've got room for another level of desserts_

_You could say I'm like a black hole_

_More and more and more, you can't stop me!_

_Sweet, sweet berry sauce is flowing all through me_

_So it's the driving force of our hot girl's talk_

_Keeping up the joy, joy!_

_I'm rewarding myself for doing my best_

_And I'll do my best some more!_

_You can't stop my strawberry parfait!"_

* * *

"Parfait! Parfait! Parfait!" chanted the crowd.

"Sugar! Sugaaaarrr!" shrieked Granny Smith, visibly enthused by the action.

The phone rang. Tsumugi answered it. "Mugi from Hokago Tea Time."

"Is this Hokago Tea Time's Winter Wrapup concert?" asked a voice on the other line.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is EPS."

"EPS?"

"Equestria Parcel Services. I have an order of Tokimeki Sugar for one Granny Smith. Is she in the audience?"

"Yes she is."

"Can you hand this to her?"

"I'll get someone stronger to do it. Thanks." Mugi hung up, and the phone morphed into a tall bag of sugar called Tokimeki Sugar.

"Oh, that's for Granny," Big Mac said, walking over to the front.

"Here you go," Mugi said, putting on Big Mac to bring over to Granny Smith.

"Thank ya."

"Thank you ladies!" Granny added, nodding her head.

"And that leads us to our final song," Mio said. "We want to thank you again for coming out tonight. We're cooking this one up for you. It's called Tokimeki Sugar. Ritsu."

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

* * *

_"Caramel sauce for you, dearest_

_Granulated sugar, brown sugar_

_Caramel sauce for you, dearest_

_Maple, honey, fine-grain sugar_

_Caramel sauce just for you_

_My heart is also caramel sauce_

_Even if it gets a little burned_

_Your flame will make it delicious_

_I'm a pastry chef of love_

_For you, who's moderately sweet_

_I'll make a homemade sauce_

_Even though I've been watching you all along_

_Why haven't you noticed?_

_If you want a taste, just say so, okay?_

_You've got some on your cheek!_

_My true feelings are custard pudding_

_The secret hidden flavor is throbbing sugar_

_My true feelings are custard pudding_

_Brown sugar syrup, thin sugar, manuka honey_

_Why has this caramel sauce become bittersweet?_

_I'll just fix it with some more sugar_

_Since I don't have a measuring spoon_

_I'll season it myself and make it delicious_

_I'm a pastry chef with a sweet tooth_

_Just thinking about you_

_Saturates my heart_

_But, you see, where I am right now_

_I don't plan to use my voice_

_If I dream an extremely sweet dream_

_I'll be happy tonight_

_I've got everything sweet inside the cupboard_

_It can't be beat once I boil it down_

_Heartbeat bittersweet_

_Fantasy eternity_

_Dizzy dizzy sympathy, I'm feeling it!_

_Just 'cause..._

_I'm a pastry chef of love_

_For you, who's moderately sweet_

_I'll make a homemade sauce_

_Even though I've been watching you all along_

_Why haven't you noticed?_

_If you want a taste, just say so!_

_I'm a pastry chef of love_

_Just thinking about you_

_Saturates my heart_

_Someday we'll meet eye to eye_

_And at that time, my concoction will be ready_

_It'll be the most delicious thing ever_

_You've got some on your cheek!"_

* * *

"Did you guys want an encore?" Mio asked.

"Singing! Singing! Singing!" the crowd chanted. The phone rang.

Azusa took it. "Azusa from HTT..."

"This is the President again," Stirrup said, his face on the screen.

"Mr. President?"

"Can you give these hard-working fans one more song?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Singing."

"I think you got your answer, Mio-chan," Yui snarked.

"We'll do it," Azusa said.

"Thanks for a great show and being a part of us here, and we hope you enjoy your stay," Stirrup said before signing off.

"This song is for all of you. We dedicate this to Ponyville, the Mane 6, and everyone we have met here in Equestria."

"Everyone, stand up and dance!" Tsumugi said.

"Here we go!" Yui said. A few riffs, and the final number played. Fireworks rang all over the skies of Ponyville and elsewhere, as this was televised worldwide by EBC. Flags of the bands flew in the air, next to flags of the different regions of Equestria, and confetti was in the air as the Mane 6 joined them on stage.

* * *

_"Drifting along on the wind, now we can_

_go to any land or any world, right?_

_I get overcome by joy at the first sound of a melody_

_The sun rises and sets on every little day_

_I can't lie in front of my precious friends_

_Love has no brakes_

_Let's advance on a pathless road, the sounds we let out together is our map_

_I mark our vow in my heart by the beats_

_Yes, We Go! Yes, We Play!_

_What colors and what rainbow_

_will the sweat running from our soaked foreheads and fingers turn into?_

_A slow running rhythm, disagreements, and conflicts_

_are everywhere on the one time-only stage in my entire life_

_I won't get hurt, your smiles taught me_

_that courage has no limits_

_I'll even sing a nameless song, the dream we picture together is our wings_

_When our eyes lock, we know how each other feels_

_Yes, We Fly! We, We Sing!_

_Every moment upon moment, ah, won't stop ending_

_But since they keep ending, they will keep starting_

_So I'll believe in the future_

_Let's advance on a pathless road, the place we step out to together is our road_

_I mark our vow in my heart by the beats_

_Yes, We Go! Yes, We Fly! Yes, We Play!_

_Forever and ever… Yes, We are Singing NOW!"_

* * *

The local news agencies were going to have a field night covering the reaction from the show, and how it drew an overflow crowd in Ponyville. Two hours were spent signing autographs, taking photos with all the ponies, even a few magic demonstrations by Twilight.

"Nice job, ladies," said Sawako as the band rode back to her.

"Smashing job, everyone," Rarity said. "It was nice that we could be on stage to salute everypony during the final number. What a beautiful, poignant moment."

"Now all of Ponyville can say that they did the finished the Winter Wrapup in record time thanks to the efforts of one of the best rock bands in every dimension," Cadance said.

"You guys were great," Shining added. "I'm so glad I came to see you guys."

"Thank you," said the band.

"At least Pinkie's not babbling this time," RD said.

Applejack pointed to Pinkie Pie munching on a tub of spare cookies. "For good reason."

Mio saw that the fans had left and the arena was empty. "Show's over, Synergy!"

"10-4." The stage was back in wagon mode.

"Who's gonna carry this?"

"I will," Yui said.

"We're gonna head home, everyone and everypony, get some rest," Twilight said. "Winter Wrapup, Winter Wrapup..." And the ponies and girls went their separate ways.

* * *

The next day at MRP, the band were sharing some jokes. This time, Ui was given the crew the Japanese full breakfast.

"Here's a joke," said Ui. "A man goes to the doctor and says: 'Doctor, there's a piece of lettuce sticking out of my bottom.' The doctor asks him to drop his trousers and examines him. The man asks: 'Is it serious, doctor?' and the doctor replies: 'I'm sorry to tell you, but this is just the tip of the iceberg.'"

"Whooooa!" they all said.

"Good one!" exclaimed Yui. "Here's one. A man left for work one Friday afternoon. Instead of going home, he stayed out the entire weekend hunting with the boys and spending all his wages. When he finally got home on Sunday night, he was confronted by his very angry wife. After two hours, she stopped nagging and said: 'How would you like it if you didn't see me for two or three days?' He replied: 'That would be fine with me.' Monday went by and he didn't see his wife. Tuesday and Wednesday came and went with the same results. Thursday, the swelling went down just enough for him to see her a little out of the corner of his left eye."

"Whooooooa!" they all said.

"Try this one," Ritsu said. "A magician was working on a cruise ship in the Caribbean. The audience was different each week so he did same tricks over and over. The problem was, the captain's parrot saw all the shows and began to understand how the magician did every trick. He started shouting in the middle of the show: 'Look, it's not the same hat. Look, he's hiding the flowers under the table. Hey, why are all the cards the ace of spades?' The magician was furious but, as it was the captain's parrot, he could do nothing. Then one day the ship sank and the magician found himself floating on a piece of wood with the parrot. They glared at each other but said nothing. Finally, after a week, the parrot said: 'OK, I give up. Where's the boat?'"

"Whoooooooah!" they all said.

"You are are full of appurupai!" Ritsu said. "So...A duck walks into a post office and asks the man behind the counter: 'Do you have any corn?' The man answers politely: 'No, we don't have any corn here.' The next day, the duck enters again and asks: 'Do you have any corn?' Annoyed, the man answers: 'No! We don't have any corn.' This goes on for a couple of days until finally, when the duck asks 'Do you have any corn?', the man gets so upset he yells: 'NO! For the last time we don't have any corn, and if you ask again I'll nail your beak to the counter!' The next day, the duck returns and asks: 'Do you have any nails?' The man answers: 'No.' Then the duck asks: 'Do you have any corn?'"

"Whoooooooa!" the girls laughing, obviously in stitches.

"Here's another one," said Mugi. "When NASA started sending up astronauts, they quickly discovered that ballpoint pens would not work at zero gravity. To combat the problem, NASA scientists spent a decade and $12 billion developing a pen that wrote at zero gravity, upside down, underwater, on almost any surface including glass and at temperatures ranging from below freezing to 300C. The Russians used a pencil."

"Whoooooooa!" the girls said.

"Man, that kills! 2deep4me!" Azusa said. "A penguin walks into a shop and asks the assistant: 'Do you have any grapes?' 'No,' he replies. The same thing happens the next day and on the third day the assistant replies: 'No, and if you come in asking for grapes again I will nail your flippers to the floor!' Next day the penguin walks in and asks: 'Got any nails?' 'No,' replies the assistant. 'Got any grapes?' the penguin asks."

"Same joke, same premise," Ritsu deadpanned.

"Here's another. I stopped at a friend's house the other day and found him stalking around with a fly-swatter. When I asked if he was getting any flies, he answered: 'Yeah, three males and two females.' Curious, I asked how he could tell the difference. He said: 'Three were on a beer can and two were on the phone.'"

"Oooooh, that's great," said Ui. "Here's one. A group of chess enthusiasts were kicked out of a hotel reception for discussing their winning games. The manager can't stand chess nuts boasting in an open foyer."

"Good pun," said Sawako. "A patient says, 'Doctor, doctor. I've come out in spots like cherries on a cake.' The doctor says, 'Ah, you must have analogy.'"

"Another good pun," Mio said. "A man goes to the vet about his dog's fleas. The vet says: 'I'm sorry, I'll have to put this dog down.' The man is incredulous and asks why. The vet says: 'Because he's far too heavy.'"

"Ohhh, don't tell that to Winona, she'll snap!" Ui exclaimed.

"Why is television called a medium? Because it is neither rare nor well done.,'" said Yui.

"Oooooookay," Ritsu.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" she asked before the artifact started to glow showing the kanji for water.

"First thing we need to find that sword!" said Ritsu.

"Come on guys let's go." said Yui before they followed the glow to a lake.

* * *

"So where from here?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Seems the closer we get to the water, the brighter the glow gets." said Mio.

"That must mean your sword is underwater, Mio," said Fluttershy.

"I had a hunch it might be. So I put my swimsuit under my outfit before we left." said Mio stripping.

"Hold it right there!" a new voice called. The gang turned to see a unicorn. The Unicorn had a Cutie Mark of three Rain drops and an Ocean Blue coat. Her mane and tail were sandy yellow and she had the personality of water.

"Who are you?" asked Ritsu.

"I am Ariel. My family has been guarding the sword that's under the lake for 100 years. Only the worthy one is allowed in there!" said the Unicorn.

"Ohhh, Comet was telling us about you. Hello there."

"My sensei said that sword was rightfully mine." said Mio.

"Did he now? Well let's see if you're tough enough to use it!" said Ariel stepping forward.

"Listen miss, you don't want to do this." said Mio. Ariel started to pick up some speed. "You really don't want to do this." Ariel started to go faster making Mio sigh and take a stance.

Learning the steps that Master Wu told her, Mio easily used her skills to anticipate Ariel's every move and end the fight within three minutes. Ariel was easily overmatched as one again; a human rider outwitted her ride and left her defeated.

"Well. You give?" asked Mio with her foot on the down Unicorn. "Or should I slice your head off and claim it as my trophy?"

"I Yield." said Ariel making Mio let her up.

"God! Hate to really get tough!" said Mio before Fluttershy tackled her.

"Fluttershy!" Mio exclaimed.

"Listen here, Mio, you cannot go around killing anyone here in Equestria! We treated you with respect and idolized you when you arrived in our realm and treated you like royalty. And now you want to slay one of our own? Have you lost your mind? Are you crazy! You absolutely cannot do this to anyone of our kind or I will disown you as my sister! Do I make myself clear?"

"Fluttershy, that's enough."

"Hey! That's my job!" said Pinkie while Fluttershy let her rider up.

"She was just worried, Pinkie. You would do the same too if I was in trouble," said Mugi.

"Warrior. You have earned the right to try for the sword." said Ariel making her horn glow to make an island rise up. "Be advised, only the sword can pick its master."

"No sweat." said Mio jumping in the lake to swim to the island. Mio was a very good swimmer and was wearing her blue two-piece with white and orange accents. Once there she found where the sword was and pulled it free.

"I knew she would get it!" said Fluttershy just as a blue wisp flew around before taking the form of a blue wearing ninja.

"KYA!" screamed Mio before she hunched down.

"Do not be afraid, Mio Akiyama. I mean no harm." said the spirit.

"Sorry. I've never been good with ghosts!" stammered Mio.

"Understandable. Not did your friends tell you what happened when they got their swords?" the Spirit asked. Mio nodded. "Good." With that he tossed her a Doron Changer.

"Let's get this over with." said Mio. "Super Charge: NATURE FLASH!" With that she transformed. Her uniform, once again, was that of Azusa and Yui, but her color was blue, and she had a logo of her hass Elizabeth, to go with a bass clef.

"Very good. and the sword?" asked the spirit.

"Right!" said Mio raising the sword to the sky letting a lightning bolt hit it so it can change to a form that can fit the holder on her back.

"Mmmmm. Now that's what I was hoping for," said the spirit while Mio put the sword away.

"We done yet?" asked Mio.

"Not quite. I got a couple of gifts." said the spirit before getting out a horsecollar. "This is for the one called Big Mac. It can help him fly." He then got out a potion. "This is for the one called Scootaloo. It'll help strengthen her wings."

"Thanks." said Mio.

"Now we are done. I wish you good luck," said the spirit before he disappeared. Once Mio powered down she fainted.

Ariel and the other ponies looked on, Fluttershy flew to her. She didn't realize that her right fore hoof was caressing her sister's breasts. But she didn't care. She expected it.

"Mio-onee-chan!" Fluttershy said. "I'm sorry if I was too hard on you!" The two of them shared a kiss. But Mio was still unconscious.

Twilight elected to walk away and look towards the distance. "You're not going to help her?" asked Yui.

"I think this is one of the times...where I should let the one woman Mio loves do it for me," Twilight replied, her mane fluttering in the wind. "It's better that way."

Ritsu pointed to herself. "Me?" She knelt over and looked at Mio's sleeping frame, clad in her bikini, her left strap slipping. She smiled. "Ariel."

"Yes?" she asked.

"This is for you." Ritsu placed the flight ring on Ariel.

"Amazing. Now I can fly. I am forever in your debt, warriors. Thank you."

Ritsu turned to the one she loved the most, still sleeping, and caressed her face, giving her a kiss. "Mio," Ritsu said, "for someone so powerful and reliable...Twilight Sparkle knows her limits."

* * *

"And what is next for Hokago Tea Time?" asked the narrator. "Tune in on the next exciting episode of...Poke-ON!"

"A lot of stuff covered," said Nodoka. "For someone as old as she is...Mio still has a nice body. Ritsu is so lucky to have a lover like that, and Fluttershy is blessed to have a sister like that."

Nodoka looked at her watched. Work started in two hours. "I'd better go ahead and get going." And Nodoka got ready for work.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 24**


	25. Habemus Alicorn

**Poke-ON!**

**Chapter 25:**

**Habemus Alicorn**

* * *

Nodoka Manabe returned home from her work, putting away her bags and other medical-related items. Kohei Uchimura, her husband, was busy sleeping. He arrived early and would not be bothered. "So what I am getting is that they are figuring out who the next pope will be, but there was black smoke the first time," she said to herself. "Well, sometimes these sort of things take time. I really didn't expect them to come to a decision the first time anyway."

She read a poem out loud, one that she wrote, a tribute to the passion between Yui Hirasawa and Azusa Nakano.

_"So she sat there,_

_A lazy figure, basking in the summer afterglow,_

_The cicadas buzzing like mini transistors,_

_The clouds walking over a celestial superhighway._

_She sat there, letting her tongue dance around_

_Then absorb, a batch of creamy vanilla_

_Before purring, and then licking some more._

_Oh, such a gigantic soft serve in_

_A waffle container, I said to myself,_

_Then I wondered, as I waved myself with the fan,_

_Lying on my back on the porch,_

_How is she going to finish that?_

_I hear the sound of white creamy goodness_

_Dropping on skin, and with a pout_

_She said to me, oh my, it's gotten all over._

_Do you mind if you clear it up for me,_

_Sempai?_

_I was nervous. Honi soit qui mal y pense,_

_I thought? No, fac ut vivas, you with the_

_Dirty mind. I have one, and it tells me_

_That she needs a napkin. But you don't have one,_

_The conscience said to me. What to do?_

_What to do?_

_Ah, this is where I have to do this thing_

_Boys and girls call improvisation. Yes,_

_I have to try something else to clean the mess up._

_Yes, this is where I become the hero._

_Yes, this is where I save her._

_Yes. Yes. Yes._

_So I crept in close,_

_And as she continued to savor the melty sweetness_

_Of that cone, I proceeded to clean her thighs_

_Of the batches of cream that splashed on to it_

_With my tongue._

_She started to shiver a little, but she didn't_

_Mind it one bit, and as I finished cleaning her up,_

_I said to her, hey, I think that ridiculously_

_Big ice cream cone you have is a bit too big_

_For you to finish. Don't you think?_

_She said to me, do you want some._

_I whispered in her ear, with pleasure._

_Soon afterwards, the cone became nothing,_

_And I saw a few matches of cream on her face._

_I hope you don't mind me cleaning that up as well,_

_I said. Go right ahead, she purred. And I did._

_And before I knew it, our lips met._

_And they locked into each other._

_You shouldn't be eating such large desserts_

_When I am around. Because when you do,_

_You tend to make a mess. But when we finish it together,_

_You can call me crazy,_

_But I think we want more of it._

_And yes, you know I do."_

With a sigh, Nodoka made some popcorn, put away the poem, and turned on the DVR. The next episode of Poke-ON! was...on.

* * *

Down in the netherworld, plans and deliberations continued. "Oh Ah Oh! I found out how to raise the Sanzu River!" said Octoroo.

"Well let's hear it." said Xandred before gulping down some sake.

"This book says that the Sanzu River is made of tears of pain from living beings. If we can make them sad enough, the river will rise." said Octoroo.

"Well what do you know? The noodle face can use his noodle," Dayu snarked.

"Yes. And without those warriors that helped that alicorn, we can do it with ease," added Xandred.

Octoroo went on. "I also found out something bad."

"Which is?"

"Those warriors left their swords and powers in Equestria where the alicorn is. And three of them have been reclaimed."

"WHAT?" Needless to say, the demon was pissed.

"And I was just getting used to this fresh air," snarked Dayu again.

"Shut up and strum your guitar Dayu! My headache just got worse! Octoroo! Send a squad of Moogers to Equestria and have them do 1 of 3 things: 1. Find the other 3 swords and destroy them! 2. Find me that alicorn or 3. Make me some misery!" Out came puffballs with faces on yoyo strings that came down to repeat that with giggles.

"Oh! Ah! Oh! On my way, master!" said Octoroo before going off. "Out of my way you pesky Warts!" He brushed off those puffballs on the way.

* * *

At Music Room Ponyville, there was some serious business going on. A couple of ponies were arriving at the door. One of them was an aqua unicorn with a cutie mark of a lyre, the other was a light beige Earth pony with a purple and pink mane and a cutie mark of three bows.

"Nice to see both of you," said Sawako Yamanaka, the band manager. "Who are you, by the way?"

The aqua unicorn spoke, "I'm Lyra Heartstrings and this is my significant other, Sweetie Drops. However, she prefers to be called Bon Bon. Is that right, honey?"

"Yes, but Sweetie Drops is fine," Sweetie Drops said. "We both like to wander around places, seeing new things and building our bond together. I like the decor of this room you got here. It's pretty neat."

"I heard about your music and actually both of us went to your shows. It's pretty nice."

"Thank you, both of you," Sawako said, hugging both of them. "You know, my band does its job to entertain every living creature out there. It's how we earn our bits. You speak in a bit of an Irish accent, Lyra."

Lyra and Sweetie Drops giggled. "Not Irish...Maireish," Lyra said. "It's what you call Irish in the human word. I come from Maireland, which is on the other side of Equestria and is essentially what you humans called Ireland. It should not be confused with Mareyland, the Equestrian version of Maryland in your dimension."

"I have a bit of a Manehattan accent because I spent my foalhood there before moving to Ponyville," said Sweetie Drops.

"Interesting stuff," Sawako said.

"Well," Lyra said, "if you need us to help you out with anything, let us know."

"We'll see you then," Sweetie Drops said. "Bye!"

"Take care, you two," Sawako said as the two ponies walked off.

"'What a trip!' thought Comet before he went in.

"Hey Comet! What's up? How did it go?" asked Ritsu Tainaka, exchanging brohooves.

"Well, let me tell you: I managed to take your friends to Johto so they can check out the area for you. Once we got there, I gathered up the Professors from the Sinnoh and Unova regions so they can give them starter Pokémon along the Johto Professor. Then I took them back to their labs as well as taking Nao and Kana to the Hoenn region," said Comet.

"That's a lot of work," said Yui.

"Well at least our friends are Pokémon trainers now," said her sister Ui.

"I guess since they don't have rides of their own they felt left out a bit," Mio Akiyama admitted.

"Well, we still have three more swords to find," Azusa replied.

"Yeah, who knows where they might turn up," said Tsumugi Kotobuki.

"Oh dear," Sawako, looking at her watch. "Come on Ui, the kids are almost done with their school day and we promised we'd watch them for a while."

"Yeah, you're right," Ui concurred.

"I'll come too. After all Apple Bloom is my sister as well," Yui said. Ui remembered introducing her older sister to the Apple Clan and giggled.

"Count me in. And I will help them find their Cutie Marks," said Comet.

"I'm in too," said Azusa.

Sawako was pleased. "Then let's get a move on."

* * *

At the schoolhouse, the young fillies and colts were playing, horsing around, enjoying their throes of youth

"So you two have adopted human sisters?" asked Scootaloo.

"Uh-huh. Just wait till you meet Sawako." said Sweetie Belle. "She's a very good fashion designer, she used to be a schoolteacher like Ms. Cheerilee, and she knows how to play music. Plus, she is a band manager for one of the best human rock bands in their dimension."

"Yeah and you'll have a good time with Azusa, Yui and Ui!" said Apple Bloom. "Ui's really dependable and knows how to cook and do all sorts of things, Yui is silly but knows how to play the guitar, and Azusa is someone that keeps everyone's feet on the ground while looking really adorable doing in. Plus, Azusa ties her hair back in what they call twin tails, which is amazing!"

"Heeeeey, kids!" called Yui as the Cutie Mark Crusaders went out the door. Sweetie and Apple Bloom rushed to greet them.

"Hi! I'm Scootaloo," the young Pegasus said as she walked up to them.

"Hey, nice to meet you kiddo! I'm Sawako and this is Azusa, Yui and Ui." the manager answered ruffling her mane.

"I can tell these little ladies are gonna have a lot of stallions after them when they grow up," said Comet with a knowing nod.

"Big sister, who's this?" asked Sweetie.

"That is Prince Comet, the older brother to Princesses Celestia and Luna." said Sawako making the kids gasp and bow to him.

"Vega Omega! No need to be so formal! I can't stand that! And you kids can just call be Comet," the alicorn said.

"Applejack doesn't like bein' formal ether," said Apple Bloom.

"Don't tell me who you are; let me guess. Apple Bloom right?"

"Uh huh," the filly answered before Comet walked around her.

And some observations took place. "You seem a very conscientious worker, striving hard to finally get your mark. That pink bow of yours is reminiscent of Blossom from the Power Puff Girls, a show that aired in the dimension of the band, and your red mane and tail suggests you're quite young, befitting of a schoolgirl. You're good at doing a lot of work on the fair, catching apples, pressing grapes and herding sheep. However, it's gonna take some time before you get your mark, but with my help, it probably won't be long."

"How in the hay did you know all a' that?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Yep. She's Applejack's sister all right!" said Sawako.

"Lesson #1, young filly: With a keen eye for detail, One truth will prevail." said Comet.

"That's a lot to take in," said Sweetie.

"And you must be Sweetie Belle." he said, pointing.

"That's me."

"You're a true admirer of your sister Rarity, and you do what you can to help her out at Carousel Boutique. However, you're not that good at cooking and you're not that good at managing a shop yet. You are still in training. One thing you are good with is music, and this is something Sawako touts. You are good at writing songs and singing. It should be in the interests of Hokago Tea Time for you to consider recording a demo with the band so that you can really take advantage of your ability and eventually earn your mark."

"I don't like to sing in public, though."

"Stage fright, I take it. Well, I'm gonna drill that out of you."

"Good luck with that," Scootaloo snarked.

"Ah, and you must be Scootaloo," he said.

"Yes, that's me."

"As a Pegasus, you have an ambition of joining your fellow Pegasus in determining the weather: bringing rain, bringing snow, bringing hail, moving clouds, clearing skies...basically doing your part as a Pegasus. Most of all, Rainbow Dash is your de facto sempai, and you want to be like her in being the best you can be. You use your scooter to do tricks, but you really want to use your scooter to help fulfil your mission and calling as a Pegasus. Plus, you're a pretty good performer, so that also factors in. You have potential, and that's where I come in."

"You are good," said Scootaloo. "I am impressed. And I think sempai is supposed to be role model or someone who is older than me, if I recall what Ms. Cheerilee taught us."

"I try. Now, listen up. One of my powers is seeing what a pony's cutie mark would look like before they appear. Would you like to see yours?" asked Comet.

"You bet!" said Scootaloo.

"Do we ever!" exclaimed Sweetie.

"Yeah!" added Apple Bloom.

Comet chuckled before drawing a kanji with his horn.

"Symbol Power: REVEAL!" With that he wacked the kanji above them.

Scootaloo's cutie mark was a scooter with a purple flame flying out of it. Apple Bloom's cutie mark was an apple next to a stylized apple blossom: five white petals forming a pentagon with a yellow center and green leaves. Finally, Sweetie Belle's cutie mark was a pink heart with dark pink outline, with musical bars and a note.

"So that's what I have to work with," said Comet before the kanji faded along with the marks.

"AWWWW!" whined the Crusaders.

"Okay. Now that I know what to look for. I can lead the way for you to see it," he said before drawing another Kanji. "Symbol Power: DOJO!" With that, a dojo appeared.

"Oh my gosh," Apple Bloom gasped.

"This is awesome, like how they show in in the movies!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"Is this what Japony looks like?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Wow," Yui said.

"Impressive," added Azusa.

"I agree," said Ui.

"So this is how they will earn their marks, huh?" Sawako said. "I guess this will work."

"I'll take the kids from here girls. Tell the teacher they'll be out for five days. Don't worry: I'll make sure they won't fall behind. Later," said Comet before leading the kids in the dojo. The others went to Ms. Cheerilee to inform them.

The dojo had a weight room, a spiritual exercise room, and a room to practice martial arts. Also there was a mud pits and cutie-mark specific rooms for training. "It's time for you to start asking yourselves: what time am I going to sacrifice to earn my mark?" asked Comet inside the martial arts room to the three fillies. "A cutie mark is a symbol of pride. It is a sign that you finally know your calling in life. Because, after all, you only live once, and you don't live on forever. So, with that said, I want you to train hard and do everything I tell you. If you do not follow my instructions and complete my tasks as instructed, the chances of your receiving your marks are ZERO! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Comet!" they all said in unison.

"That's Drill Sergeant Comet to you kids," he said with a wink. Now, a change in mood. "Time to hit the ground running! Jog in place! 10 minutes!" Comet produced a watch. "Go!" They did. Afterwards, he blew a whistle. "Now! Run or fly 50 laps around the perimeter of the dojo! Go!"

For young fillies, they were fast, and they were motivated. After one lap, they bumped into a tree. "Start all over again, do not bump into any obstacles! Come on! Go!" Comet exclaimed. After the 50 laps were complete, there was 10 minutes of rest, and then there were some pushups to be done. Comet placed weights on their backs. "100 pushups! Count them! Go!"

"1! 2! 3! 4!" chanted the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the sweat dripping out of their coats. As they complete the exercise, they collapsed, tired.

"Is that all you got?" Comet screamed at them. "I want you to move faster! Faster! Faster, I say!" He grabbed a rope that had four ends: three on one side and one of the other. "Follow me." Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom followed him to a mud pit in the dojo. "We're gonna do a little tug of war and see who is going to be stronger."

"Can't we...haaah...haaah...rest for a little bit?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Your sister would not approve of such laziness," he hissed. "SHE WOULD NOT APPROVE OF IT AT ALL! Let's go!" The three ponies pulled on the rope with the teeth, while Comet pulled back. Needless to say, after 10 minutes, it was too much for the fillies to handle and they fell into the mud. It was only the first day. "Pathetic. I expected you to test me a little bit more than that."

"Uggghhhh," Sweetie Belle said, dazed. They were on top of each other: a tired, confused, spent heap of femininity.

"No pain, no gain! That's what the old adage says, you puny little fillies. You're like strawberries that bruise easily when adversity hit them in the plot," Comet said, adamant. "I didn't expect you fillies to do the work early. But as you take the time to recuperate yourselves, ask yourselves: how bad I do want to gain my mark." A pause. "ASK YOURSELVES THAT!" he roared, causing them to tumble and hit themselves against a wall.

"This is what it's all about, huh?" Apple Bloom asked the others.

"We can't give up," Sweetie Belle said.

"I won't, and we shouldn't," Scootaloo said, the fire coursing through her veins. She slowly got up, and so did the other two fillies. Their breathing was hitched, but the resolve was in their teary eyes and expression. "Haaah...haaah...Master Comet."

"Hmmmm?" he asked.

"We are ready," they all said, still breathing heavily, the tears falling out. He slowly nodded, smiling. The rigors of the training came to them. The next day, with a collective roar, the Cutie Mark Crusaders ran more laps with increased speed and accuracy, did pushups with increasing weights, and won the tugs-of-war so convincingly that Comet was sent lying into the wall.

As for their skills, Scootaloo didn't even need the scooter. Now she was flying like a regular Pegasus and moved as fast as Rainbow Dash. The scooter would only make her tricks more complicated and awe-inspiring. Apple Bloom was bucking the simulated trees in less time than before and Sweetie Belle was able to sing her heart out while design some new clothes that earned Comet's seal of approval.

* * *

At long last, the fifth day of training concluded. "I have been waiting for this moment forever!" said Rarity.

"Sure as shootin', sugarcube. This day is history in the making," said Applejack.

"Tell me about it!" said Rainbow Dash. "This day is 20% cooler than the Wrap-Up!"

"And to think Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash are not really sisters," said Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh my. Well, I hope Comet wasn't too hard on them," said Fluttershy. "It's similar to the training I went through months ago."

"Oooohh! Oooooohh! This is awesome, awesome, so wonderfully friggin' awesome!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "I never thought I would see the day that Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom would complete their Cutie Mark Crusade and they can finally answer their calling, their destiny, their meaning in life! The mystery of life is so wonderful to explore! The mystery of life is the most wonderful part about life and life is beautiful, beautiful, so fantastically, orgasmically beautiful-OH! Cookie!" Double chocolate chip from Mugi.

"I remember seeing how many times they tried getting their marks. It was so funny!" said Ritsu. "Now, it's going to finally be all over."

"Yeah you showed me those times," said Mio.

"All crusades must end," Mugi said, a tear coming out of her eye.

"It's the end of a long journey," said Yui.

"On a long road," added Ui.

"There may be a song there, someplace." Azusa said, tucking her hair.

"I'll say," said Sawako.

"Look!" said Spike pointing to the dojo door which was opening up to show Comet coming out.

"Pika pika!" said Charger, as if to say, "Here they come."

"Nice to see all of you. Once open a time there were three fillies looking for their places in the world. Over time, they banded together to begin a long quest to find it. Along the way there was many twists and turns. All that was missing was someone to show them the way. Once that someone came into the picture, five intense days of training came. And now, these three are ready," said Comet. "Without further ado..." As soon as he said that, the kids came out of the dojo each with a new cutie mark.

"YEEEEEEEEEAH!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Finally!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"There you go," Twilight Sparkle said.

"The crusade is finally over, y'all," Applejack said, chewing on a hayseed.

"That's it," Fluttershy said.

"This is the happiest day of my life," Rarity whispered.

"Well done," said Yui.

Sawako and a few others clapped their hands. "The crusade is finished."

"Mark this day in history, everypony," said Azusa.

"This is a day nopony should forget," Ritsu said.

"Nopony will," Mio added.

"I think a few others ponies have shown up," Mugi said, pointing to the other ponies surrounding the dojo.

"News spreads like wildfire," Ui said. Photo bulbs were going out and the Apple Family were celebrating, doing a little hoedown.

"How did you do it?" Spike asked Comet.

"When our parents passed away I was old enough to raise Tia and Luna in their place. Compared to them, these three are a cakewalk."

"Yikes! Twitchatwitch!" cried Pinkie feeling a twitch in her tail.

All of the ponies except the Crusaders, Comet, the Mane 6 and HTT fled to their homes in Ponyville. "Oh dear, another one?" asked Twilight.

"Just when things were looking good for us, now something bad is going to happen," said Rainbow Dash.

"Something that will need our utmost attention," Ritsu added.

"Yeah. That."

"ALERT! ALERT! Space/time rift detected!" said Synergy as her holo form appeared.

"What's up?" asked Mio.

"I am picking up a wormhole from a place that's loaded with negative energy. There are 4000 life forms coming through. All of them armed. Chance of hostile attack 100%."

"Oh my God," Yui gasped.

"Are you serious?" Mio exclaimed.

"Meep!" Fluttershy whimpered.

Ritsu cracked her knuckles. "Guess we need to do some...work..."

"It's go time, I guess, right onee-chan?" asked Ui.

"We're used to this."

"This is what we're all about," Azusa said. "We're not only musicians...we're fighters."

"We may have to bring out our Pokémon to do this," Mugi added.

"I don't think any of the ponies here have heard of Pokémon, let alone seen Pokémon, sugarcube," Applejack said.

"Stuff just got real," Ritsu added.

"You think these may be the bad guys Master Wu told us about?" asked Yui.

"I guess. Maybe they found out the swords are here and they want to get them before we do," said Mio.

"Here they come!" said Ritsu pointing to a fishlike army coming to town.

"Oh how ugly!" said Rarity before a big ghostlike form of Master Xandred appeared above them.

"Attention ponies of Equestria! I am Xandred! Leader of the Nightlocks! I have two demands. Help me find the remaining swords of nature and have the Alicorn that helped the humans who had them last surrender to me by giving me the six items she used! Refuse and you will all pay with your lives! To show I mean what I say, I will destroy this place called Ponyville! Moogers attack!" said Xandred before cutting his transmission.

"The old dictator ultimatum before attack trick eh? Classic," snarked Comet.

"Ritsu! Mugi! Ui! Sawachan! Get the kids out of here!" said Mio.

"Right!" said Ritsu getting to it.

"Let's get them!" said Azusa before the three girls charged with the M6 behind them.

"No need to use Pokémon in this case," Yui said. "Let's take it to 'em!"

"Right!" the others said. "NINJAGO!" They formed a tornado to obliterate the army but it didn't work.

"OW!" yelped Yui as she, Mio and Azusa was tossed back.

"That's tough seafood!" said Azusa.

"Even spinjutsu can't stop them!" said Mio.

"Hold on!" said Yui getting out her D Changer. "We forgot about these!"

"That's right!" said Azusa getting out hers.

"Then let's get to it!" said Mio doing the same.

"Super Charge: NATURE FLASH!" with that they transformed.

As for the Mane 6, Rainbow Dash sent 300 flying with her fighting ability and Fluttershy took down 100 more with her punches and kicks. Applejack sent 400 packing and Pinkie Pie was having a blast, obliterating another 200. Rarity demolished 200 with her moves. "Chapter 6," Twilight said, and a spell reduced 400 to ashes. But it seems they reached their limit and there were 2400 more Moogers remaining.

"I think we could use some help right now!" said Twilight before red, white and blue streaks took down some of the Moogers.

"OH AH OH! Who did that?" asked Octoroo since he was there overseeing the battle.

"We did!" a voice said as three figures appeared.

"Fluid as the sea: Blue Nature Ranger!" said Mio.

"Mio!" said Fluttershy.

"Fearsome as Fire: Red Nature Ranger!" said Azusa.

"Ever changing as the Wind: White Nature Ranger!" said Yui.

"Yui! Azusa!" said Twilight.

"ELEMENTS UNITE! POWER RANGERS NATURE FORCE!" the 3 girls said together before they took a stance before red white and blue smoke bombs blew up from behind them.

"Oh my gosh, stuff just got real, y'all," Applejack said.

"Well, that's an entrance," Rarity said.

"How are they going to finish the others off, as well as the boss?" asked Twilight.

"Beats me," Rainbow Dash said, exhausted.

"Ugh..." Pinkie Pie said, her hair straightening. "I don't feel so good."

"Oh my," Fluttershy said. "Meep."

"OH! AH! OH! You have 3 of the Nature Swords!" said Octoroo.

"Smart little thing isn't he?" asked Yui to the others.

"I'll say," said Azusa.

"Do you mind telling us your name little guy?" asked Mio.

"OH! AH! OH! I am Octoroo!" came the answer.

"Thank you. Now this is your first and only warning: Leave now!" said Yui.

"Don't think so. The boss will have my head if I don't do my best. Moogers, attack!" said Octoroo.

"We warned him." said Azusa.

"Let's take them out!" said Yui before the trio drew their swords and charged.

The Moogers were no match for Azusa, Yui and Mio, who used the power of their Nature Swords to obliterate their opponents without suffering a scratch. The ponies who were watching from a distance were cheering and whistling, while the Mane 6 could only stand there and watch the three of them obliterate the other 2400 Moogers that remained.

"Oh, ah, oh, this doesn't look good," Octoroo said.

"Stuck between a rock and a hard place, sugarcube?" asked Applejack.

"You know, you have no business being here, and we're make sure you are dismissed," Twilight said.

Octoroo was stuck. "Urrrrrrgk."

"Nature Sword: BLAZING STRIKE!" Azusa's attack took down 20 Moogers.

"Nature Sword: SKYWAVE!" Yui's attack took down 40 more.

"Nature Sword: AQUA SLICE!" The rest was took down by Mio's attack.

"OH AH OH! I still have an ace in the hole: GIANT MOOGERS!" called Octoroo making bigger Moogers appear.

"This fight is getting more and more interesting," Pinkie Pie said, her hair still straight.

"You can't script this," Rarity added.

"He's persistent," Yui said to the others.

"Too persistent," Mio added.

"Ugh, now this person's done it," said Azusa.

"Mayor Mare is gonna have to pay this team a lot of bits if this is over," Twilight said, anxious.

"What do we do now?" asked Mio before three scrolls appear before them. After that the red, white and blue sprits appeared.

"We figured the Nightlocks would figure out a new way to dish out pain so we asked Kami to make a few things extra," said the Red Spirit.

"Yeah bad guys love to try to make things unfair," said the Blue Spirit.

"Those scrolls will gave you the power to summon your new Shogunzords. Touch them with your swords and they will disappear, becoming a part of you," said the White Spirit. Yui, Azusa and Mio did just that. "Good luck," with that, the three spirits disappeared.

"Let's do it!" said Yui. Mio and Azusa nodded. "WE NEED SHOGUNZORD POWER NOW!" Soon three big red white and blue robots appeared.

"What the fuck?" Octoroo exclaimed.

"Watch your tongue, mister," Fluttershy said to him.

"Sorry."

Pinkie Pie's hair puffed up. "Robots!" she exclaimed, bouncing around. "Robots! Robots! Robots! Robots! Robots! Robots! Robots! Robots! Robots! Robots! Robots! Robots! Robots! Robots! Robots! Robots! Robots! Robots! Robots! Robots! Robots! Robots! Robots! Robots! Robots! Robots! Robots! Robots!"

"Leave her alone," Twilight said to the others.

"Yeah, we'll leave her alone," Rainbow Dash.

"As long as she doesn't get in the way of the battle, we'll be fine," Twilight said.

"I never seen anything like this," Applejack said as the ponies gasped in awe.

"Me neither," Rarity added, amazed.

"Good luck you three," said Sawako while Yui, Azusa and Mio leaped into their zords.

"White Shogunzord online!" said Yui.

"Red Shogunzord online!" said Azusa.

"Blue Shogunzord online!" said Mio.

"Alright girls. Let's take the fight somewhere else so Ponyville won't be in the crossfire!" said Yui.

The battle took place in the Unicorn Range as the Shogunzords took on another army of 3,000 Giant Moogers. These were no different than the regular Moogers, just bigger. And that was just how they likes it, as in waves, each of the three took down 1,000 of them in the space of 15 minutes. A big-screen television was placed by the Pegasii of Cloudsdale, showing the action live. The ponies gathered around and cheered the team on. "HTT! HTT! HTT!" they all said.

"Best seat in the house," Applejack said to the Mane 6, who watched it in the town square.

"Oh, Ah, Oh, this isn't good," Octoroo said. "I shall return!" And he leaped back into the vortex. The three Shogunzords did a victory pose, triggering a roar from the crown of ponies, some who were waving flags of every nation in Equestria, from the Crystal Empire to Appleloosa.

* * *

Back in the Netherworld, there was rage and ass-pained faces all over. Especially from a certain...Xandred. "NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Xandred since he watched the whole thing by viewscreen.

"Not bad for musicians. What will they do for an encore?" asked Dayu.

"Praise them one more time and I'll have your head Dayu! Now play! I got a bigger headache now!"

"As you wish." said Dayu before she started strumming.

"OH AH OH! I am so sorry master!" said Octoroo, returning.

"Make me some stronger sake and I might forget about cutting you in half!" said Xandred.

"Right away!" said Octoroo before getting to work.

"And I am still paying the price for not getting down on Friday," he grumbled.

* * *

Mio, Yui and Azusa hovered back to Ponyville, where there was a raucous celebration. "A job well done, warriors," said Ariel after Yui, Azusa and Mio powered down and re-joined the group.

"I'll say!" said Aurora. "That was a good show!"

"USA! USA! USA!" exclaimed Pinkie, waving an American flag. "USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! OOOH! Cookie!" Triple chocolate chips from Mugi.

"Well now. If that's what three of the swords can do, I can't wait to get the rest!" said Applejack.

"Yeah you guys had those fish freaks cookin'!" said Rainbow Dash. "50% cooler!"

"I was so worried big sister!" cried Fluttershy as the two of them embraced again.

"Well, that's what big sisters do, Fluttershy," Mio said to her. "It's not gonna get any easier for us; they're going to come back and we're gonna have to be ready for them. The battle's only getting started."

"Pika, pika!" added Charger as if to say, "That's what she said!"

"Mmm-hmmm!" Fluttershy said as she and Mio kissed.

"Grr those Moogers smashed up my flight ring!" said Twilight holding up what's left of it.

"Relax," Yui said and she and Azusa hugged Twilight. Azusa proceeded to brush her mane. "We'll find a way to fix that."

"I know, but still!"

"Shhh," Azusa said, kissing Twilight, petting her. "Don't sweat the small stuff. I am sure we will find a way to get through this. Easy now."

"All right, all right..."

"I wish we can be of better help," said Rarity before seeing Spike hiccupping.

"In coming *hic* letter!" the dragon said before burping it out. A treasure chest then floated from the sky.

"What's this?" asked Twilight before opening the letter.

_"Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I understand that your flight ring was destroyed when there was a disturbance in the form of the Nightlocks. You fought very well to stop this evil force from destroying Equestria. A job well done. I have a way to help alleviate the issue you have regarding your ring, but the material inside this treasure chest will be key. Hang in there for two days, and give my regards to your two riders and to Mio for their work in finishing the job. Till next time..._

_Princess Celestia."_

'So Tia used my works of art to help seal the Nightlocks huh? Sweet!' thought Comet before he opened the chest making HTT gawk at what inside.

"Oh my goodness," Ritsu said.

"Huh?" Mio exclaimed. "This is...!"

"I can't believe it," Yui said.

"This is how it's done," Azusa added.

Sawako was in awe. "This is beautiful."

Mugi was in an anticipatory mood. "Soon..."

"Eh?"

"No, nothing."

"What is this?" asked Ui.

"The Elements of Harmony," Twilight Sparkle replied. Ritsu started an "Oh my gosh!" chant.

"Stop getting so hyper!" said Mio giving her a headbump.

"Owie! Okay, Mother!"

"What else can happen today?" asked Comet before the artifact glowed before showing the kanji for Thunder. He spoke to an invisible camera. "Shoot. I just had to jinx it, viewers. I'm sorry."

"All right! I was hoping to get in action!" said Ritsu, running around before the artifact shot a guide beam.

"Hey! That beam's heading for Dragon country!" said Spike.

"YIPE!" Fluttershy hid behind Mio.

"Easy there," Mio said, hugging her.

"I've been there before, sis," she said as Mio brushed her mane. "I don't want to go through it again."

"Don't sweat the small stuff, like Yui and Azusa said."

"This is giving me bad memories, though. Really, really bad memories."

"Shhhhh..."

"If that's where my sword is then I'm going to get it. And no dragon is gonna stand in my way!" said Ritsu.

"I'm with ya sis!" said Rainbow Dash letting her on her back. "Come on!"

"Be back in a few shakes!" said Ritsu before they took to the sky.

* * *

"That was a great battle, and I was able to pitch in," Rainbow Dash said as they headed towards the dragon country. "Awesome."

"Yeah, well, that's what we do," Ritsu said.

"Any in-flight entertainment?"

"Take a listen to this." Ritsu played a song on her iPad that Dashie took a listen to.

_"The sky is red tonight_

_We're on the edge tonight_

_No shooting star to guide us_

_Eye for an eye, why tear each other apart?_

_Please tell me why, why do we make it so?_

_I look at us now, we only got ourselves to blame_

_It's such a shame_

_How many times can we win and lose?_

_How many times can we break the rules between us?_

_Only teardrops_

_How many times do we have to fight?_

_How many times till we get it right between us?_

_Only teardrops_

_So come and face me now_

_Here on this stage tonight_

_Let's leave the past behind us_

_Eye for an eye, why tear each other apart?_

_Please tell me why, why do we make it so?_

_I look at us now, we only got ourselves to blame_

_It's such a shame_

_Tell me_

_How many times can we win and lose?_

_How many times can we break the rules between us?_

_Only teardrops_

_How many times do we have to fight?_

_How many times till we get it right between us?_

_Only teardrops_

_(Tell me now) What's come between us? What's come between us?_

_Only teardrops_

_(Tell me now) What's come between us? What's come between us?_

_How many times can we win and lose?_

_How many times can we break the rules between us?_

_Only teardrops_

_How many times do we have to fight?_

_How many times till we get it right between us?_

_Only teardrops, only teardrops_

_Only teardrops_

_Only teardrops_

_How many times can we win and lose?_

_How many times can we break the rules between us?_

_Only teardrops_

_How many times do we have to fight?_

_How many times till we get it right between us?_

_Only teardrops..."_

As soon as the song ended, they arrived at their destination. "So this is dragon country huh?" asked Ritsu, putting away the iPad.

"Yep. On your guard now. They could pop up at any time." said Rainbow Dash.

"Hey there!" a new voice called making them look down to see a Pegasus fly up to them. Her cutie mark was a cloud, her coat was midnight blue with dragon like markings on her body, and her mane and tail were white. She also had purple eyes.

"Yeah?" asked Ritsu.

"What the hay are you doing here? Don't you know you're heading for Thunder Dragon Mountain? Of course you wouldn't know that! What a kid." said the Pegasus.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" screamed Rainbow Dash, about to reach her limit.

"Thanks for the tip. But there's an artifact over there we need. And your name is?" asked Ritsu while petting RD's mane to calm her down.

"The name's Sora. Nice to meet-" the Pegasus started to say till she got a good look and Ritsu. "A human? A real human? YES! I KNEW I CAN FIND ONE!" with that she started flying around in stunts. "Woo hoo!"

"She acts like me." said Rainbow Dash, unimpressed.

"More like you AND Iris." said Ritsu. "Comet did say something about the name she gave us. This must be who he was talking about. However, she has a midnight blue coast, not sky blue as he originally said..."

"You mean we made her a part of the group?" asked Rainbow Dash. Ritsu nodded. "Awwwww, horse feathers!"

"Tell ya what." said Sora flying back to them. "I'll show ya the safest way to the mountain. Least I can do."

"Thanks. You look like you know a lot about dragons." said Ritsu, following her.

"Well I was orphaned when I was a filly. A couple of nice dragons took me in so I've been around dragons most of my life."

"Oh? How come I didn't see you during the Great Dragon Migration?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You must have been where the mean dragons go during that time. Of course you wouldn't know about that. What a kid."

Ritsu had to calm her ride again after that. "So you have a passion for dragons huh?" she asked.

"Duh!"

"Heheh! Well, how would you like to go to a place where there is dragons you haven't seen?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sora when the landed on a cliff for a bit to rest up.

"This." said Ritsu taking out her starter's Pokeball. "Skytorch: Spotlight!"

"Char Char!" said Skytorch as he appeared as if to say, "Hel-lo!"

"OH HOW CUTE!" squealed Sora as she grabbed the fire type in a hug.

"Now she's acting like Fluttershy!" said Rainbow Dash.

"There's lots more where this this little guy's come from." said Ritsu making Sora put her pet down.

"There's more new dragons? TAKE ME! TAKE ME! TAKE ME!" said Sora.

"Welcome to the family," she said, recalling Skytorch before they left again. Soon they saw the sword.

"Easy as pie!" said Rainbow Dash landing so Ritsu can get it.

"Don't jinx us!" said Ritsu before pulling the sword free. On cue a black wisp of light flew before her to take the form of a ninja ghost in black.

"Well. Now you look like a live one," said the Black Spirit with a grin.

"Yeah, I try."

"I like your spunkiness. Well, there's no need to explain anything so let's get to it," said the Spirit tossing her a Doron Changer.

"By all means." said Ritsu. "Super Charge: NATURE FLASH!" with that she transformed. Ritsu's outfit was essentially the same as Azusa's, Yui's and Mio's, but with a black palette, and her belt had the logo of a drum set and two sticks, along with the kanji of her first name shaped like an R.

"Wow! What a look!" said Rainbow Dash. "It's so...black!"

"One last touch," said Ritsu before raising the sword before a lightning bolt hit it so it can change to fit the holder.

"Before you put your sword away, you might need to touch it to this scroll so you can call your Shogunzord." said the Black Spirit getting the scroll out.

"Good call," she said, touching the scroll with the sword making it disappear.

"Very good," said the Black Spirit while Ritsu put her sword away. "You know I was one of the fastest alongside the one in white of the team and now you are."

"So I have super speed? SWEET!" said Ritsu.

"Thought you might say that." said the Black Spirit.

"By the way, do you have a Unicorn Flight ring on you? My friend Twilight got hers smashed up by Moogers." said Ritsu.

"Sorry, no. Kami didn't have the power to make hundreds."

"Oh. Well, shoot."

"Twilight will be airborne once again. How, I cannot say. Good luck." said the Black Spirit before disappearing.

"Come on Speedy," said Rainbow Dash. "Let's go home." With that Ritsu got back on her back and they flew back to Ponyville.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Ponyville, the others were waiting. Impatiently. "They sure are taking a while," said Ui.

"Here they come!" said Yui.

"Hey guys," said Rainbow Dash before she landed and let Ritsu off. "That was a doozy."

"What do you think?" asked Ritsu before she did a fashion twirl.

"You can really blend in the night in that. Now power down so I can kiss you for finding your sword!" said Mio.

"Like this?" asked Ritsu before changing back to her street outfit making Mio kiss her. "Mmmmm. Yeah, baby! Rrrrrrr!"

"Well, heh, as touched as I am at all this, I do have a big order I must fill out. Those fish freaks totalled a lot of the outfits." said Rarity.

"I'll help," said Sawako.

"I was hoping you would." said Rarity letting her rider aboard.

"See you two later." said Azusa as they went off.

* * *

Carousel Boutique was closed so that Rarity and Sawako could work through the night to create a new wave of outfits. "And that should finish this last one." said Sawako as she did the last dress.

"Oh, how stunning! Each and every one of them!" said Rarity.

"I know! And I'll tell you something. Seeing so many new outfits makes me wet!"

"Wet?" asked Rarity before Sawako kissed her.

"The girls told me about their bed adventures with their rides. You know I haven't had any since a one night stand in college. And that's a lot of years." said Sawako leading her to the bedroom.

"Well, I could use the practice so I guess I could help you out." said Rarity.

"I was hoping you would say that!" said Sawako while she stripped.

"Ohhh, darling, I'm going...I'm going to come!" Rarity cried as Sawako, now naked, proceeded to embrace Rarity and suck on her horn, giving her a hornjob that lasted 10 minutes. The tears came out of Rarity's eyes as a milky release came from her forbidden spot. "Oooh, suck it harder," Rarity said, biting her hoof in anticipation of her glowing horn receiving even more lover from Sawako.

Sawako Yamanaka was a master of sex. She knew all the right places to touch and caress and really saw Rarity as just another woman to make love to. Only this time, the woman was a mare, and she was on top of her, treasuring the spot between her hind legs, her tongue flicking incessantly. Rarity thrashed her head back and allowed Sawako even more access. Soon afterwards, Sawako was on top on her pony, grinding on her core, kissing every part of her and making her scream and shout with delight. Sweetie Belle was in a different room and was too fast asleep to worry.

The grinding was fast, hard, and just the way Rarity liked it. She wanted to be ravaged so badly by Sawako that she orgasmed rather easily. One last scream, and suddenly, the two of them collapsed on the bed, embracing each other, their liquid love all over the sheets.

'So THAT's what I've been missing.' thought Sawako.

"I've should've done that with Fluttershy ages ago." whispered Rarity.

"You have a thing for Fluttershy? I guess those butterfly patterns do make sense now." Sawako said.

"Yes. Now with Comet in the picture, I don't know who to pursue now!" said Rarity.

"Sheesh, you gotta be kidding. I take care of six girls, with two each as a couple, and they're all after a boy. Besides, Comet's royalty. Having more than one girl must be in his contract."

"You do have a point. In that case I shall make a wedding dress for us? Oh I already have the ideas in my head! They'll flip!"

"That's the ticket." said Sawako pulling her closer. Her arms were wrapped around Rarity as if she was a large plush.

"How is it I'm so lucky to have a brilliant and loving sister like you?"

"You know? Sometimes I wonder that myself."

"Oh well," Rarity whispered before they kissed each other goodnight before falling asleep.

* * *

The next day, Yui and Azusa decided to go out for a walk. "Morning, Twi-chan!" said Yui as she and Azusa came into the Golden Oaks Library.

"Oh, morning girls." said Twilight looking up from the book she was reading.

"How to Play Guitar." Azusa read the book's title. "How sweet! You're making sure we have something in common!"

"Well...yeah, I guess you can say that."

"It takes me back when I was learning to play," said Yui taking out Gitah. "How's about playing something for us?"

"Well, all right. I should warn you I've only read the first 20 chapters." said Twilight before she started playing a song. Classical Gas by Mason Williams.

"She's pretty good," said Yui.

"Impressive. She can even teeth pick," Azusa added. "And speed pick."

"Ohhh, my guitar..."

Twilight finished off with a flurry. "So, was I that good?" asked Twilight before they glomped her.

"You were amazing, Twi-chan!" said Yui.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Pinkie ravishes you if you serenade her!" added Azusa.

"Thanks, girls." said Twilight, in tears.

* * *

Two days later, Lyra and Sweetie Drops returned to the Music Room Ponyville. "Hello?" Lyra asked.

"Hey, it's you two," Comet said, having breakfast with the band. Sawako was over at the Boutique doing work.

"Do you need something?" asked Yui.

"Actually," said Sweetie Drops, "we want to get your autograph." The two of them produced autographed boards.

"That won't be necessary," Comet said.

"Huh?" they both asked.

"How about you join our team?"

"Really?" they both exclaimed.

"There are two people in the Pokémon dimension that I think this band will meet when they return there. One of them is Reina, a curvy, buxom, graceful woman with neat, black hair and blue streaks who knows how to bake and steam food. The other is Rita, an athletic tomboy who has shaggy, black hair with red streaks that knows how to grill and fry food. You may be having a bit of a bash...with them, so why not hop along for the ride?"

"Yes, we sure will!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Count me in, too!" Sweetie Drops added.

"Smart decision, you two," Comet said. "HTT, you have two more on board. We'll let the Mane 6 know later. They're busy doing other things."

"Yeah, other...more important things," Yui said. "Shall we head over there?" she asked.

"Yeah," they said with a collective bore, getting off of their seats and walking over to the Golden Oaks Library. Lyra and Sweetie Drops followed them.

"Wait! Where are you?" Comet couldn't believe it. "Vega Omega..."

Meanwhile, the Mane 6 gathered at the Golden Oaks for a special meeting. "According to what I received from Princess Celestia," Twilight said as they wore their respective elements, "we need to wear our Elements of Harmony so that I can get my flight ring back."

"But didn't that Black Spirit guy say that that isn't possible?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Nonsense! There's always a chance. Is everyone ready?"

"Ready!" they all said.

"Let's do this." They all charged up, and the other ponies shot beams at Twilight, causing her to be teleported.

"Oh Celestia!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"Where did she go?" Applejack wondered.

"Oh, brother," Dashie groaned.

The others at the Music Room ran over to them. "What happened?" asked Yui.

Rarity was in tears. "We tried to regenerate some form of Twilight's Flight Ring, but Twilight is missing?"

"So it begins," Comet said, resolved.

"What?" the others asked.

"Twilight Sparkle...is going to be one of my kind within the hour." The others couldn't say anything.

Spike had the last word as he spoke in front of an invisible camera. "Stuff just got real."

* * *

She was in space, Twilight was. "Hello? Where am I?" she asked. "What is this place?"

Celestia appeared. "Hello, Twilight."

"Princess Celestia!"

"I heard that your flight ring had been destroyed by the monsters two days ago. Normally this would not be the time but given the urgency of your calling, I decided that it needs to be done. And it was well-deserved."

"What needs to be done?"

"Congratulations, Twilight. I knew you could do it."

"Princess?" Twilight gave her a hug. "I don't understand. What did I do?"

"Throughout your life, you have done many things to help me and those around you. You studied, trained really hard in learning magic, made many friends, helped your community and became a leader. The lessons you have learned here in Ponyville and in Equestria haver taught you well. You have proven that you're ready, Twilight."

And Twilight was overwhelmed with emotion. "Ready?" She couldn't have imagined what was going on. "Ready for what?" The two of them saw images of the conquests she had as a foal, with the Mane 6, and with Hokago Tea Time.

"Ready to represent Equestria as a princess."

"Oh my gosh..."

"There are three princess of this dimension. There is myself, who represents the East as I bring for the sun. There is Princess Luna, who represents the West as she brings forth the night. And there is your sister, Princess Cadence, who, as the ruler of the Crystal Empire, guides the North. There is but one region remaining...the South."

"So I will be representing this region as an alicorn?"

"And you will also be a representative of the royal family here in Equestria, as you will continue your mission in guiding your riders, Azusa and Yui, and the rest of Hokago Tea Time and the Mane 6."

"Does this mean I won't be spending as much time in Canterlot?"

"Well, we need somebody of our family to represent us in diplomatic missions involving Equestria's greatest heroes, correct? You're our ambassador."

"All right, I will do it."

"Thank you...Princess Twilight Sparkle." Twilight was covered in a flash of light as she transformed.

* * *

Everyone else gathered outside of the library. "Holy smokes, a new cutie mark!" Ritsu exclaimed, pointing up. A pink six-pointed star on top of a white six-pointed star, surrounded by six six-pointed stars, and it descended down. "Here it comes!"

"The transformation is over," Comet said.

"Could it be?" asked Sawako, who walked over to them after temporarily closing the Boutique.

"You ponies must have done something," Mio said.

"They did," Ui said.

"Wow," Lyra and Sweetie Drops added.

Applejack could not see from the light. "Twilight? Is that you?"

She landed, and sprouted her wings. The Mane 6 and Spike were in awe and gasped. "Stuff really just got real!" Spike said.

"TWILIGHT!" Yui and Azusa exclaimed, running over and hugging her.

"You're an alicorn now," Azusa added. "Incredible."

"This is the greatest day of my life," Yui said, snuggling her.

"Thank you, both of you," Twilight said.

"I've never seen anything like it in my life," Applejack said, still in awe.

"Twilight's got wings! Awesome!" Rainbow Dash said. "A new flying buddy!"

Ritsu corrected her. "Correction, Dashie..."

"Our new flying buddy," Mio, Ritsu and Fluttershy said.

"I didn't know that this was possible," said Rarity.

"She's a princess now, I think," Tsumugi said.

"Alicoooooorn partaaaaaay! Wooooo!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Here, a box of cookies," said Mugi, giving her a box of chocolate chip cookies.

"Mmmmmm!"

"Oh great, now everyone knows." All the ponies came out and noticed. And they were giving a standing ovation.

"You're a princess now," Fluttershy said.

"That is right, everyone and everypony," Celestia said, coming down. "She is a princess." Yui and Azusa looked at each other and exchanged fist bumps.

"And I accepted the role," Twilight said, her voice melancholy but accepting.

"You've done everything that has been asked of everypony and everyone and more. I don't think there will be anyone that has been as influential as you have, Twilight."

"Does this meant I won't be your student anymore?"

"Not as before. I will still be here to help and guide you, but we are all now your students," Celestia said as the others game homage to her, including her riders. "You are an inspiration to us all."

"And we are proud to be your riders, and your sisters," Yui said as she and Azusa rose and gave her a hug.

"What will I do now?" Twilight asked as Yui and Azusa were calming her down. "Is there any book about being a princess that I should read?"

"There will be time for all of that later," Celestia replied.

"And we will help you every step of the way because we are on your side," Azusa added.

"Later on this month, we will have the coronation. I expect all of you to attend this event. Twilight, Azusa, Yui, Spike, be sure to arrive early."

"No," Twilight said, "We'll all arrive early."

* * *

Later that night, Azusa and Yui elected to spend the night with Twilight, coming to terms with their role as the riders of royalty. "I can't believe it," Yui said as she went to Twilight's bed. "You're a princess now, Twi-chan."

"I still wonder if I am fit for the job," Twilight said as she laid on the bed, looking at the moon.

"You are fit for whatever you are called on to do," Azusa said to her. "Anything at all."

"Anything?" asked Twilight. "Such as?"

"Such as being a sister we can make love to," whispered Yui as she and Azusa hugged Twilight. As Yui kissed Twilight's lips, her horn glowed, causing Yui's and Azusa's clothes to explode as they thrashed their heads back. And in a historic spell, Twilight turned into a human wearing purple side-tie panties and bra.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaah!" they cried as they began to make love to Twilight, who chose to fall asleep as her riders of them made love to every part of her now human frame.

"Wow," Yui said, sucking on Twilight's breasts. "She mastered the spell of becoming a human!"

"I've gotten really horny; I can't stop!" Azusa orgasmed, burying herself between Twilight's legs, nibbling that forbidden flower that asked to be savored. Her horn still remained, and Yui elected to suck on it, and it tasted like a grape-flavored lollipop.

"Mmmmm...Mmmmm...mmmmmmmm!" Yui loved sucking on Twilight's glowing horn. It helped Twilight regain her energy lost, and for Yui, it was better than any blowjob she would dare do. Yui massaged Twilight's voluptuous breasts and licked her wings, even sucking on them as well. She and Azusa were in love with Twilight, and now that she was a princess, they lusted for her. Even better...she could be made love to as a young woman.

"Yui-chan...Haaaah...Yui-chan..." Azusa got up, Straddling Twilight. The stickiness of her face showed that she came all over her, and she tasted it, her face naughtier as ever. "Help me, Twi-hime's love has gotten all over me..."

"Oooh, you're been a really bad kitty, Azunyan," Yui whispered. "I'll deal with you later."

She shook her head violently from side to side. "No! No, deal with me now! I don't care! I don't care anymore! I don't care anymore! I want you to ravage me, Yui-chan! Ravage me! RAVAGE ME! Punish me hard! I want you! I want you! I WANT YOU!" she screamed, tears flowing out of her shining eyes, her hair down and her breathing hitched as she hyperventilated. She was really, really horny at this point. And there was no turning back. At all.

Seeing this, Yui licked her lips, then bit them, accepting her lover's concession into consummation. "I desire both of you. You are mine! Yui spooned with Azusa, who spooned Twilight, and they were grinding on each, nibbling on each other's ear and splashing each other's love on the bed.

It got to a point where it reached a delicious, delicious climax. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Yui and Azusa both screamed, coming real hard as they both formed a delectably sweet girlicon sandwich on Twilight Sparkle, and the three of them melted into each other's royal dreams, the scent of their sweet love pervading the library.

Long. Live. The Princess.

* * *

"As Yui, Azusa and Twilight absorb the moonlight, what adventures await the three of them? Tune in next time on Poke-ON!" said the narrator, who sounded rather stimulated as he spoke in a high-pitched voice.

Nodoka was touching herself and her glasses were frosted. "This is getting good," she said.

Kohei went down. "What are you watching?" he asked.

"A sitcom," Nodoka said.

He noticed that her hand was still underneath her skirt. Kohei laid a flat gaze. "I didn't sitcoms turned you on that much."

"Eep!"

* * *

**END CHAPTER 25**


	26. Only Love Survives

**Poke-ON!**

**Chapter 26:**

**Only Love Survives**

* * *

"Hey, Nodoka," said Kohei Uchimura, walking inside Nodoka's house late one night. Nodoka Manabe was reading another light novel. "What are you reading?"

"Love, Chuunibyou and Other Delusions," said Nodoka, eating a Nutella buttie. "How was practice?"

"I strained my abdominal muscle while practicing on the rings. I'm going to be out for a month, so I'll be restricted to light training and conditioning at the gym."

"What do you think of those Eagles?"

"What Eagles?"

"The Eagles from Florida Gulf Coast."

Kohei thought about it. "The people at the gym were talking about the Eagles and what they did in the tournament in America. I don't think they'll beat Florida, but they should be proud of what they have done."

"I'm going to watch the next episode of Poke-ON!. Care to join me?"

"Sure. Just let me get changed and I'll watch it with you." After Kohei changed into his pajamas, Nodoka turned on the DVR with a yawn.

* * *

"What's with that howling?" asked Yui Hirasawa as she and Azusa Nakano rushed to their window.

"Heard it too, I take it?" said her sister Ui from her and Tsumugi Kotobuki's window.

"How can we not? I think all of Ponyville's heard it by now!" exclaimed the band manager, Sawako Yamanaka, from her window. Soon they heard the banging of cookware. "What a night!"

"Don't worry guys, I know what's going on!" Ritsu Tainaka assured to the others as she and Mio Akiyama peeked out of their window.

"Which is?" Yui asked.

"That's a timber wolf howl. It's the signal of the start of Zap Apple Season. One of the busiest times of the year for Sweet Apple Acres."

The others were confused "Nani?"

"Meet me in the practice room and I'll tell you." said Ritsu before they went inside.

* * *

At the practice room, the band was gathered around for a debriefing. "Okay, so what's going on?" Sawako wondered.

"The story you're about to here is how Ponyville came to be. And it's all thanks to Granny Smith." said Ritsu. "Many years ago, Granny Smith ventured into Everfree Forest, which is located several kilometers away from the Acres. Ponyville didn't exist back then, but the Acres did. Granny Smith discovered the magical zap apples when finding food for the Apple family.

"Now, Granny is known for making the finest jams in all of Equestria. So when she made the first jars of Zap Apple Jam to show to ponies from around Equestria, they loved it, they wanted more of it, and more and more ponies moved to the city that would be known as Ponyville. This whole city was an unincorporated community in Equestria until Granny Smith and her business on the farm accelerated growth to the community. Therefore, she is considered a heroine and a true leader for many years. Your ride, Ui, continues the legacy and to this day, zap apple jam continues to be made in Sweet Apple Acres.

"Five signs you need watch out for. First, the timber wolves. Second: zap apple leaves. Third: crows and flowers. Fourth: a meteor shower. And fifth: A lightning storm, followed by an aurora-like rainbow. Those are the signs."

"So jam made from magical apples started this town?" asked Sawako.

"Yep. Ritsu showed me that episode," said Mio.

"That means Applejack and Big Mac are gonna need all the help they can get!" said Ui before she rushed to her room to get dressed.

"I'd better help too!" said Yui before doing the same. The others followed suit.

* * *

"Ohhhh! Ahhhh! Ooooh! I knew placing those spy symbol cards on all the houses of Ponyville might come in handy," said Octoroo in his Bengali-like voice as he and his cohorts watched the whole thing by viewscreen.

"Well, at least one good thing came out of that mess you call a trip," Dayu snarked.

"What are you up to, you unbelieving scumbag? I worked hard for this? To be fair, I don't give a rat's rear end what you fucking think!"

"Oh yeah! Well, you should gone down in pieces to those Kakurangers while you were down because you are an obscene pain in the ass. Why weren't you aborted when you were just an imp?"

"Are you trying to pick a fight with the great Octoroo? You are messing with trouble. You must realize that I am skilled at ripping cunts like you into pieces if you push it hard enough. Such words from you, one who has never felt the touch of a male!"

"You are not even married either, you loser! Stop making it look like you have 13 kids and 58 grandkids you hopeless shut-in from Hell!"

"GRRRRRR!" they both said to each other, a lightning bolt separating their eyes.

"QUIET! BOTH OF YOU!" bellowed Xandred, pounding on the table.

"Sorry master!" they both said, bowing down and cowering in fear.

"Rise. Now then. If those apples are magical that means those trees they come from are as well. And this season must be when they are at the peak of their magical power. I want the sap from one of those trees! I could use it for my sake so that I can finally get down on Friday!"

"And if anything bad would happen to those trees it might make a lot of misery that can be used to fill up the Sanzu River!" said Dayu.

"Mmmmmm. Good thinking Dayu! We'll need a Nightlock!" said Xandred rushing to a door that leads overboard.

"Who's he gonna get?" Dayu asked Octoroo.

"No clue," he replied, shrugging his shoulders with a flat gaze.

"FLARIS! ARISE FROM THE SANZU RIVER AND COME TO SERVE YOUR MASTER!" called Xandred. A monster rose up from the evil water, a fire-sprouting Nightlock that looked like an anthromorphic elephant.

"Heheheheheheh...I Flarisssssss, hear and answer your call, my master! Permission to come abooooooard?" he asked.

"Granted!" said Xandred going back inside.

"Ohhh, Ahhh Ohhh! Flaris?" asked Octoroo as the Nightlock came in.

"Yes. His fire powers could be just what I need."

"He might be able to roast that Nature Force to a cinder." said Dayu.

"One can only hope." he said before he gave his orders.

"Yessssss. It shall be done, Master!" said Flaris before going to work.

"Now that we got things underway, UGH! More sake! And where's my music? My headache's back! This is what happens when I forget to get down on Friday!" Dayu and Octoroo sweatdropped and went back to work.

* * *

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, it was business as usual concerning the Zap Apple harvest. "HEE HEE! This may be the best Zap Apple Season ever!" said Granny while watching the gang work.

"In the human dimension, my parents have business interests in Washington State, in A-Mare-Ica," said Mio, studying the round frame of the one of the apple. "Is this what it looks like?"

"Yes, missy, that there's what it looks like, hee hee."

"Can we try one?" asked Yui, picking some apples from her tree with Azusa.

"Finish clearing the trees first, then you can take a bite. That's the rule. You know, most of these apples will be processed for jam and cider. But they do make good eating, too!"

"Hey Mio," Ritsu said, taking one. "Catch!" Mio caught one of the apples with her basket. "Three-pointer for the win! All that's missing is the astronaut and the cheerleader harem."

"Hey, you two, stop horsing around and keep buckin', or pickin', or whatever!" said Applejack, bucking a tree clear of the Zap Apples.

"This harvest is bigger than usual," Big Macintosh noted. "And Apple Bloom's really working the trees."

"Ready?" Ui asked Apple Bloom.

"Ready!"

"One...two...three! HIYAH!" Ui and Apple Bloom both bucked another apple tree clean with two kicks. "Float like a butterfly..."

"Sting like a bee." The two of them bowed at each other, hands clasped.

"Oh, what the hay, you two," Rainbow Dash said, bucking a tree clear while Pinkie Pie moved some filled baskets over to Big Macintosh loading them onto a wagon.

"This is so much fun," said Tsumugi to Sawako. "It's been a childhood dream of mine to work in an apple orchard."

"No surprise, really."

"This really is a huge harvest," Rarity said to Fluttershy. "And it's going to be even bigger when the Zap Apples are ready."

"Oh yes. I love Zap Apples."

"Hey, everybody and everypony, is that all?" asked Twilight Sparkle to the crew.

"Yep!" they all said.

"Okay, just these ones to go, then." Lighting up her horn, she cast a spell that helped move the remaining apples ready for harvest in the remaining empty baskets. That took 30 minutes to complete. Mio and Ritsu proceeded to move some bales of hay, while Ui elected to work on a hayseed.

"Hey guys look the second sign!" said Ritsu making everyone watch as the Zap Apple trees started to grow leaves.

"Two down, three to go," Ui said.

"This is all a process, isn't it?" Azusa asked Yui.

"Everything is, Azunyan," she said, scuffling her ladyfriend's hair a little.

"So beautiful," Rarity said.

"Very," Sawako said, getting a good view.

"We just need some changes in the weather and some other events and we'll be on our way," Mugi said.

"Okie dokie lokie!" added Pinkie Pie.

"I can't wipe this smile off my face," Mio said.

"Don't even try," Ritsu snarked before getting a headbump.

"Well, I just did and it was easy, thanks to you!"

"Itai desu!"

"ALERT! ALERT! Nightlock sighted!" said Synergy's voice from the radio rings.

"Oh, Celestia. Okay, where at?" asked Yui.

"Close to where you are. My radar tells me it's taking sap from one of those Zap Apple trees."

"Sweet Celestia," Rarity gasped.

"You don't mind me using a human reference, right, Granny?" Yui asked Granny Smith.

"Um...I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Here it goes. Ahem. Sweet baby butter Jesus, this is not good!"

"And to think that we had just wrapped up some important farm work," Azusa said.

"What the hay is goin' on down there?" asked Applejack.

"You can never be bored with these creatures coming down to make things interesting," Twilight Sparkle concluded.

"We can't let this happen! Mugi! Ui Sawako! Stay here and finish up. The rest of you come with me!" said Yui before she ran to where the signal is.

"Okay...I got the sap, now to burn these trees and make misery!" said Flaris picking up a container.

"Hold it right there!" said Yui as she and the girls appeared.

"Great! Tree Huggers! Come to make me sick?"

"You wish...once we're done with you!" said Ritsu as she and girls got their D-Changers out.

"SUPER CHARGE: NATURE FLASH!" With that, they transformed.

"The Nature Force huh? I'll have some fun I think." said Flaris before sending a blast at them.

"OW!" yelped Yui.

"YUI!" exclaimed the others, shocked.

"Oh no!" Twilight said in despair.

"Yui, hang in there!" shouted Applejack.

Azusa was shocked, and fell to her knees. "Yui-chan...no..."

"I pray to Celestia that this young woman will be okay," Granny Smith said rather tersely through her tears. "Please get up..."

She got up. "No guys, I'm all right. Let's take him down!" said Yui before they drew their Nature Swords.

"I'm first!" said Ritsu. "Nature Sword: LIGHTNING FURY!"

"Oops!" said Flaris ducking so the attack hit a tree. "Nice try."

"BAKA! NO POWER ATTACKS!" said Mio bopping Ritsu on the head. "ARE YOU TRYING TO BURN DOWN THE WHOLE FARM?"

"Owie!"

"Hahahahahahah...You crack me up!" said Flaris laughing.

"All right girls, Ninja Streak Attack!" said Yui before she and the girls zipped out of view.

"Huh? Where did you go?" Asked Flaris before he felt fast slashing on him.

"I think we're getting him!" said Azusa.

"You think you're all that? Think again!" said Flaris stopping them with some fast blasts.

"Nice plan, oh fearless leader!" said Ritsu as she and the girls was on the ground.

"Why is everything spinning?" asked Yui.

"I think I see stars!" moaned Azusa.

"Me too!" said Mio.

"Now to finish you off!" said Flaris before a stiff feeling made him look down to see parts of him turning gray. "Uh-oh! I'm drying out! You got lucky this time. Next time I'll fry you good! Later!" with that he disappeared.

"What happened?" asked Ritsu before she and the girls powered down.

"I'm too hurt to think. Good night!" said Yui before they passed out.

* * *

"They overworked themselves, didn't they?" asked Comet as he and Twilight levitated Yui and Azusa back to their bed inside the Music Room rec room.

"We need to heal them fast, Comet," Twilight said.

"Let's make sure we do this right. Ready?"

"Ready." They lit up their horns and cast a spell on both Azusa and Yui. "Give them one hour. I will go ahead and work on Mio and Ritsu. You should go ahead and head to the kitchen with Ui to go through your training."

"Right." The two of them left Azusa and Yui alone.

After an hour, Yui slowly opened her eyes. She was back in the Music Room rec room, and looked around. She could hear the sound of food cooking in the background, the wind chimes ringing in the background. Outside, a songbird sung an unusual tune. "Love Kills" by Roberto Bellarossa. She was sweating all over, and she was still exhausted. And she was embracing Azusa, who was still sleeping. She was even more exhausted from the fight. "Where...am I? Is it...morning?"

"More like late afternoon," said Comet, returning back inside, looking at the two of them with a disappointed look. "Working in sundresses, wearing bow panties...that is asking for love being given to you."

"Eh!" Yui covered herself, embarrassed. "You...you saw?"

"I saw London, I saw France, I saw all your underpants. Pink suits you very well, I must say. OW!" Comet received a headbump.

"Comet wa ecchi!" Yui screamed, shivering.

"Relax," he said, pushing down his headbump. "It's all over."

Her strap slipped. She looked past her shoulder at Comet in a wariza position. "Where...is Twilight?"

"Trying to learn how to cook as part of her self-training to being a princess with Ui."

"Oy, Comet," Mio said, walking over to them while tucking her long black hair suggestively, "what happened?"

"You passed out from the fight, and Twilight sent a signal to send me over here. She was only able to revive Azusa, but she couldn't revive you or the others, and that's when I came in. We complete the recovery process at your bedside and it took an additional hour for the process to finish. You're just starting to get up. Azusa's going to take a little bit longer to recover because she's the smallest of those who are on the team. But she should be able to get up right about...now."

Azusa slowly opened her eyes, got up and rubbed them a little. "Where...am I?" she asked. "Was this all...a dream?" She felt Yui's embrace. "Yui-chan!"

"I'm so glad you're back to health, my love," she said, crying a little. "I don't think I would have been able to recover if you had died out at the Acres."

"Same here. Same here..." Comet could only smile.

"I'm done," Twilight said, returning over to them.

"You're finished?"

"I didn't think making apple tiramisu was going to be that difficult, but I could get used to this."

"How are they doing?" asked Sawako, walking in.

"Their power suits saved them from anything major but, Vega Omega, did that Nightlock did a number. I had to use my fifth best healing spell on them!" said Comet. "And Twilight had to help me out a bit on Azusa and Yui. But only because she wanted to help them."

"So they're alright now?" asked Mugi.

"Yeah. Twilight now here and she's watching Yui and Azusa while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy watch Ritsu and Mio." said Comet.

"Oh thank Kami!" said Ui, returning to the rec room after putting the cake away.

Needless to say, Twilight was not pleased. "Yui, Azusa..."

"Yes?" asked Yui.

"What the hay were both of you trying to do? You could have gotten yourself killed out there. I understand you're trying to protect the farm but if you were gone, I don't have a ride anymore! You should be thankful that Comet and I revived you, or I would be devastated forever!"

"I'm sorry, Twilight," Azusa said, hugging Twilight.

"Listen. I'm going to be crowned as princess in a few days. You're gonna be given peerage by Princess Celestia. I can't have you two leave me like this. Don't ever put yourself in that situation. You understand?"

"Yes, Twi-hime," Yui said, hugging Twilight, who was in tears.

Fluttershy was also in tears. "Mio-nee-chan, what were you trying to do?" she asked her, as she was being comforted by her rider.

"I tried to do my job and defeat the bad guys, that's all."

"You know that opponent is too strong if you don't have the capability to defeat him. You were lucky to still be talking to me. Be more careful when you head out there, okay? Please?"

"I will, Fluttershy."

"See, that what I wanted to hear."

"Hey Ritsu, what the hay was that?" Rainbow Dash said, visibly annoyed with her rider.

"Uh..."

"Don't 'Uh' me, Ritsu Tainaka! You realized you nearly destroyed my mare-friend's farm here with what you just did? Now I understand that this is part of the job but that was completely uncool. Even more so..." Rainbow Dash's mood changed. "...I nearly lost you."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't have forgiven you in death, you know that? Destroying private property is uncool in itself, but getting killed in action is the worst! You gotta be careful and smarter when you go into battle, Ritsu. You can't get all cocky and think a victory is right in front of you. Never underestimate your opponent. I bet you if you were to meet Master Wu after that, you'd be going through even more training that both of us have ever gone through! Know you limits, sis. I can't lose you know. Understand?"

Ritsu hugged Dashie like a plushie. "I do. And I promise to never put myself in that situation again as your sister."

"Brohoof?"

"Brohoof." An exchange. And it was done.

"Sounds like they're up," said Sawako.

"And being read the riot act I'd say," Mugi added.

"What I don't get is why that Nightlock bailed out. It could've killed the girls in no time. Should have, given the circumstances."

"I did some digging. Unlike Moogers, Nightlocks are like sponges. And the Sanzu River is the source of their powers. If they're out of it for too long they dry out. Meaning they become stiff and still. If that happens they can be killed even by the smallest attack." said Comet.

"And since the Nightlock hi tailed it out of there it must have felt it was drying out," said Applejack.

"Therefore, it's soaking in the Sanzu River Right now."

"I concur," said Synergy as her holo form appeared.

"Since the girls have their Radio Rings on I take it you saw the whole thing." Synergy nodded. "What can you tell us?"

She made a hologram of Flaris. "Flaris is a fire spouting Nightlock with elephant features," she said.

"Makes sense. Water douses fire," said Sawako.

"But how are we gonna get that Nightlock away from the orchid?" asked Applejack. "That's gonna destroy the Zap Apples...and that means there won't be...there won't be...all of Granny's...gone...!" Applejack was sobbing.

"Shhhhh," Ui said, hugging Applejack real tight. "Don't worry. We're not going to let that happen to your farm, so long as I am here and we all are here. Don't worry about what you can't control. You've been working a lot anyway and it's adding to your stress."

"I don't want to happen to Granny's Zap Apples. I don't want to happen at all! If she were to see them dead...she...I...I will never see her again!" Applejack wailed, sobbing profusely.

"No, don't think that way, stop wasting your tears," Ui said. "Nothing to worry about, that's what Aurora tells everyone. We got this under control. Shhhh...If you put your trust in onee-chan, Azusa-chan, Ritsu-chan and Mio-chan, I don't think you have to worry about anything. It'll be all right."

"Please, swear to Celestia that nothing will happen to Sweet Apple Acres," Applejack whispered.

"I swear," she whispered back as the two of them shared a long kiss.

Comet went on. "I can make a transport circle. One of you need to lure that thing to it."

"Leave that to me," said Pinkie.

"Yeah well I'd feel better if there was more of an edge. When are those last two swords gonna show?" asked Sawako. Just then a pink and yellow wisps of light flew in before taking the forms of two ghosts in pink and yellow ninja outfits.

"Hmph! Our thoughts exactly," said the Yellow Ninja.

"With the bad guys getting this tough, you'll need all the help you can get," said the Pink Ninja casting a final healing spell on Yui and the others. Once that was done they waited till they joined them in the rec room.

"KYA!" screamed Mio before she hunched over at the sight of the Ghosts.

"Shhhhh," Fluttershy said, calming Mio down. "On second thought, maybe I was a little too harsh on you, Mio-nee-chan. These spirits come in peace. Relax, relax, relax..."

She took a few deep breaths. "Okay...okay...got it."

"Ui Hirasawa! Tsumugi Kotobuki! Please follow us outside," said the Pink Ninja, bowing before he and the Yellow Ninja went through the wall making Ui and Mugi rush out the front door. The others went to a window to watch except for Mio who was still hunched over in the corner.

"All right, we're outside...now what?" asked Ui.

"Instead of you going to the swords-" started the Yellow Ninja.

"-We'll bring the swords to you." finished the Pink Ninja before they snapped their fingers.

At Buffalo Valley, some background was in order. "Chief Thunderhooves! The sacred object of the hill just floated off!" cried Little Braveheart.

"I see. Well. It must be off to fulfill its destiny," said the Chief, leaving Little Braveheart in awe.

And at Everfree Forest, Zecora watched as the sword on the hill she passes everyday to get some new herbs float off. "The wheels of fate turn very slow in mysterious ways we do not know," she said to herself before returning to her herb collection.

Back at Music Room Ponyville, even more background was in order. "Here they come!" said Ui as the two swords rushed over and stopped in front of them.

"Now! Reach out, girls!" said the Yellow Ninja.

"And accept...your destinies," said the Pink Ninja.

Tsumugi and Ui nodded and grabbed the swords. "Let's get the show on the road shall we?" asked Ui to Mugi.

"By all means." said the Yellow Ninja as he and the Pink Ninja tossed them a couple of D-Changers.

"Let's do it!" said Ui.

"Right!" said Mugi.

"Super Charge: NATURE FLASH!" with that they transformed. Mugi's and Ui's outfits were similar to the others, but with twists. Mugi's outfit incorporated a yellow and white motif, and the center of her belt featured symbols of a teacup, a keyboard and a crucifix that had her name spelled down the nave in kanji. Ui's was pink and white, and the center of her belt showed a guitar inside a heart with wings and underneath was the phrase "U&I."

"Ahhh, very good! Now, for the last touch," said the Pink Ninja.

"Right!" said the girls raising their swords to let lightning bolts hit them so they can change to fit their holders.

"Very good. Now, for your Shogunzord, Mugi..." said the Yellow Ninja as he took out a scroll letting Mugi touch it with her sword to make it disappear.

"Ready for mine!" said Ui.

"Well Kami only had ideas for only five Shogunzords so I'm afraid you're gonna have to co-pilot one that's already given." said the Pink Ninja.

"AWWWW!" whined Ui as she and Mugi put away their swords.

"You can ride with me, Ui," said Yui as she and the rest of the gang came outside.

"Thanks, onee-chan!"

"All right. Well. We're done here so we wish you girls the best of luck," said the Yellow Ninja as he and the Pink Ninja bowed and disappeared.

"They're gone now Mio." said Ritsu coaxing her girlfriend outside while Ui and Mugi powered down.

"UI, YOU AND MUGI HAVE GOT YOUR SWORDS! I'M SO HAPPY!" screamed Yui hugging her sister.

"Yui! You're crushing me!" groaned Ui.

"Reminds me of the time Ui passed her high school exam." said Ritsu.

"And her college exam. I should know Yui grabbed us both that day," added Azusa.

"Well now. Y'all are a complete team," said Applejack.

"Which means we can leave for the Pokémon world once we get done with Twilight's coronation," said Sawako.

"I'll make sure you go straight to Pewter City. You lost too much time as it is when it comes to catching up to Ash. Last time I checked, he has four badges," Comet said.

* * *

Inside the Netherworld, all hell broke loose. "Ah! I knew this sap would put some zing to my sake!" sighed Xandred as he gulped it down. "And now it's official. I got down on Friday. With a vengeance. Please make a note of it, all of you. Especially you...mere mortal viewers watching this...anime show," he added, pointing to an invisible camera. "And you too, Octoroo."

"Ohh! Ahh! Ohh! Will do! Ooh! Master, I just realized, I just found out something bad!" said Octoroo, flailing his arms.

"What! Which is?" asked Xandred, cocking an ear.

"The rest of the Nature Swords have just been reclaimed."

"WHAAAAAAAT!" he screamed, his voice shaking every part of the dimension and causing Octoroo to fly into a wall.

"Well...this has truly put a damper on things," Dayu concurred.

"GRRR! Those warriors have now gone up from fly in my soup, to thorn in my side. If they go up to pain in my neck, HEADS ARE GONNA ROLL IF I EVER FACE THEM MYSELF!" bellowed Xandred before going to the overboard door.

"I think he means it," said Octoroo.

"For once, I agree." said Dayu, his voice very grim.

"FLARIS! HAVE YOU RECOVERED?" asked Xandred.

"Yessssss, Master." said Flaris coming aboard. "I was drying out during my battle with those Rangers but after a soak in the Sanzu River I am back at my peak form."

"Good. There's six of them now. I want them all dead and I want that farm burned to a cinder! That might get those ponies to cry big time so we can get the river to rise!" said Xandred.

"It shall be done!" said Flaris before he went out.

* * *

The next day at Sweet Apple Acres, there was more work and business, but the pace was accelerated. A sudden wind triggered a gathering of dark clouds and a flock of crows surrounding the orchard. Teal flowers were sprouting on the Zap Apple trees and they blossomed into star-shaped flowers, accompanied by blue electric sparks. Three down, two to go. "Look at those whippersnappers Big Mac," Granny Smith said as Hokago Tea Time plowed, planted, made hay bales, and bucked and plucked more trees. "They're like a human machine. They're trying to take over you work, m'dear."

"Eeyup," he said. "Human helping us out are sure making the work a little bit faster. Applejack and the other ponies aren't having to work as much because the kids here are doing a lot of the work. Sweating in their dresses and all."

"Heheheh...reminds me of my days when I was a mare, when I was...as robust as Applejack, our pride and joy. Heheheheheh, they sure is a blessin' to Sweet Apple Acres, these girls are."

"Eeyup."

"ALERT! ALERT! Nightlock detected!" said Synergy.

"Okay guys remember the plan. Pinkie get that Nightlock, to the transport circle!" said Comet.

"Okey Doky Lokie!" said Pinkie running off.

"The rest of you stay close to me and I'll take us to the battle zone!" said Comet making the others do so while drawing a kanji.

"Symbol Power: TELEPORT!" With that they was gone.

"HA! Now to turn this farm to ash!" said Flaris getting ready to strike when Pinkie appeared.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"What? Heh! I'm getting ready to destroy this farm!" said Flaris.

"You are awesome! So awesome! I can't believe I saw a real monster and a really, really hilarious monster in front of my face! I like laughing at monsters and having fun with monsters, just like Sapphire Shores and her Monster Ball! You look like you could use a little fun here, and little pizzazz in your life because you are funny and dangerously funny, and that's what really matters! Right? Right? Right? Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh?"

"Uh could you stop talking? I'm trying to think."

"But I love talking about to lot of things. I know 20 ways to tell that you are obsessed with ponies. Whenever you see apples you immediately think of Applejack. Instead of saying "yes" you say "Eeyup". Whenever you get mad at someone you tell them one of three things. I'm gonna tolerate and love the SHIT outta you. You're going to LOVE ME! BANISHED to the moon! Instead of saying "Oh my god!" you say "Oh my Celestia!" You have MLP fan characters. You tell people to call you by the name of one of the ponies. Hear the word Pie and you go "LIKE PINKIE PIE?!""

"I would really like it if you stop now." said Flaris.

"If you see ANYTHING that says "20%" you burst into laughter. If you see the word rainbow, you immediately feel like you need to write "Dash" after it in marker or whatever. You've considered multiple times if you were a pony what type of pony you would be and what your cutie mark would be. You meet anyone with the name Trixie and automatically dislike them."

"Oh my poor ears!" moaned Flaris.

"You care more about drama on this show more than drama in your own life. You WILL hurt someone if they insult this show badly. You've cried if a pony cries on the show...You will NEVER EVER eat a cupcake again. Just typing the word sickens me...If you see a muffin you think of Derpy Hooves/ Ditzy Doo. You've considered naming your future children after ponies. You know the lyrics to every single song on the show. You have almost cried or cried because you'll never be a pony. You watch this show for hours on end when you're supposed to be sleeping. And the beat goes on and on and on and on and on, lelelelelelelelelelelel..."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" screamed Flaris sending a blast at Pinkie which she dodged.

"Missed me! Missed me! Now you have to kiss me!" sang Pinkie before running off.

"GRRR! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN RIP OUT YOUR VOICEBOX!" said Flaris before giving chase.

"Fast as fast can be, you'll never catch me!" teased Pinkie while leading him to the circle.

"HA!" said Flaris when they stopped at the circle. "Any LAST words, motormouth?"

"Yep, you fell for our trap!" said Pinkie before the circle came on sending them to the battle zone.

"I HATE BEING USED LIKE THAT!" screamed Flaris.

"Well that's what you get for messing with my farm varmint!" said Applejack as she and the rest of the Mane 6 appeared wearing their elements. Twilight helped Pinkie put on hers.

"I don't have any more time to waste. Moogers Attack!" said Flaris calling an army of Moogers.

"Let's do this!" Twilight cast a spell that took down 70 Moogers within seconds.

"Hyah! Hooah! Unh!" Dash said. "I love fighting!"

"Fighting is Magic, y'all!" Applejack said.

"These Moogers should know their manners," Rarity said with a sigh.

"You're...going to LOOOOVE MEEEEEEE!" Fluttershy roared.

"That's the spirit!" Pinkie roared back, her hair straight and her emotions cold as ice. Through waves of punches and kicks within a sequence of four minutes, Rainbow Dash took down 90, Applejack tore down 70, Rarity knocked out 80, Fluttershy destroyed 50, Pinkie Pie blew apart 75, and with another spell, Twilight shredded past the rest in three seconds.

"Now while they're busy, I can get back to the farm and roast it," said Flaris trying to leave till he felt slashes on him. "NOT AGAIN!" He looked to a hill as well as the M6 who just finished the Moogers to see their riders suited up and ready for action.

"Strong as a tree! Pink Nature Ranger!" said Ui.

"Solid as the Earth! Yellow Nature Ranger!" said Mugi.

"Fast as Lightning! Black Nature Ranger!" said Ritsu.

"Fluid as the Sea! Blue Nature Ranger!" said Mio.

"Fearsome as Fire! Red Nature Ranger!" said Azusa.

"Ever-changing as the Wind! White Nature Ranger!" said Yui.

"ELEMENTS UNITE! POWER RANGERS...NATURE FORCE!" They all said while taking a stance with multicolored smoke bombs going off behind them.

"Yeah, baby!" Pinkie Pie said in an Austin Powers tone.

"It's over," Rainbow Dash hissed at Flaris.

"We mean business now and we won't be fooled again," Fluttershy added.

"Meet the new boss, same as the old boss?" Rarity wondered.

"It's only teenage wasteland," Applejack said.

"We get our backs into our living, and we don't need to be forgiven."

"As African-Americans in the human dimension would say," said Twilight, "Dis gon b gud."

"Excuse me while I head back inside," said an annoyed Granny Smith, walking back to the farmhouse.

"I'll follow you," Big Mac added. "You better come along, Apple Bloom. Just to be safe."

"Okay," she said.

"I wish I had popcorn with me," Sawako said to herself.

"Hey, Miss Sawako," said Lyra, walking over with Sweetie Drops to Sawako. "What's going on?"

"Did we miss anything?" Sweetie Drops asked.

"You'd better be careful not to get in the way," the manager replied.

"Got it," they both said.

"Big deal! Moogers! Take them as well!" said Flaris.

"Mio you go for the Nightlock, we'll take the Moogers!" said Yui. Mio nodded and the team drew their swords and attacked.

"This is fun stuff, everyone!" said Ritsu. "Time to earn your stripes, girls! Hyaaah!" With a few slashes, she took down 60 Moogers.

"This is all practice, all practice, all day! Take that! And that! Any more? Hyaaaah!" Azusa roared, slicing past 75 Moogers.

"I've always wanted to get down and dirty. I represent one of the richest families in the human dimension, and I will make them proud! MOLON LABEEEEEEE!" Mugi screamed, destroying 90 Moogers with several spins.

"You're gonna pay for trying to destroy my sister's farm, you fiends!" Ui shouted. "I will never forgive you fuckers at all! Take THIS!" With fluid acrobatics similar to the Matrix times 100, down went 100 Moogers as Ui landed gracefully with a pose, tears flowing out of her eyes.

"We're not scared of you, Flaris! None of you Nightlocks will win against us! We're taking it!" Yui said, demolishing 200 in the span of seven minutes. "Unimaginative targets! We're faster, stronger, and better! #DealWithIt!"

"Nature Sword: SEISMIC SWING!" Mugi's attack took out another 40.

"Nature Sword: FOREST VORTEX!" Ui's attack took out 30 more.

"Out of my way blue girl!" said Flaris facing Mio, having recovered.

"Not gonna happen!" said Mio attacking. "HYAAAAAAAH!" And the two of them exchanged blows, neither one laying a scratch. But after a minute, Mio saw an opening and just before Flaris was about to strike, Mio was faster by two split seconds and a plot shake. One slash. Another slash. And more. Flaris, immediately, was down for the count.

"I don't feel so good!" moaned Flaris.

"Then I'll put you out of your misery. Nature Sword: AQUA SLICE!" Mio struck him down.

"OW! MY FLAME'S KAPUT!" said Flaris before he blew up.

"OHHHH AHHHH OHHHH! It's not over yet Rangers!" called Octoroo from a hill getting the gang's attention.

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

"All the Nightlocks have gone through and upgrade since we was sealed. When a Nightlock dies it gets a 2nd life. When that happens it grows. Take a look behind you!" said Octoroo before disappearing.

"OHHHH YEAH! I'M ALL GASED UP NOW!" said a now giant Flaris.

"This is getting interesting," Yui said.

"Thanks for letting us know, Lackeyroo," Ritsu snarked.

"We'll have to bring out that big one," said Azusa.

"Are you all ready?" Mio asked.

"I am," said Mugi.

"So am I," added Ui.

"This fight's gonna reach its climax, soon," said Sawako to Lyra and Sweetie Drops.

"Soon..." said Sweetie Drops.

"Soon..." added Lyra.

"Sooooooon..." they all said before cracking up.

"Good fight so far, I have to say. This is getting fun."

"Let's up our game as well, girls!" said Yui, flashing a thumbs-up.

"Right!" said the team.

"WE NEED SHOGUNZORD POWER NOW!"

"Here we go again!" said Applejack seeing the Shogunzords appear. This time a black and yellow one was with the group. Quickly the girls boarded them.

"Black Shogunzord online!" said Ritsu.

"Yellow Shogunzord online!" said Mugi.

"Blue Shogunzord online!" said Mio.

"Red Shogunzord online!" said Azusa.

"White Shogunzord...Online!" Yui and Ui said together.

"Tin cans? I'll melt them down!" said Flaris before attacking.

The going was good in the early going, with both the Shogunzords and Flaris exchanging blows. However, after five minutes of a detente-laced stalemate, Flaris laid one massive swing that sent the Shogunzords aside with lightning speed.

"Yui! I don't think I can get some good hits in!" said Mio.

"What do we do know?" asked Ui before the ghost ninjas appeared.

"Your zords are made to work like a team just like the 6 of you," said the Pink Ninja.

"Put them together," said the Red Ninja.

"You can do it. We know you can," said the White Ninja before they disappeared.

"Well...you heard them. Time for teamwork guys," said Yui.

"Right!" said the girls.

The cry. "SHOGUNZORDS...COMBINE!"

The fused Shogunzord had a blue left leg, a black right leg, a yellow left arm, a pink right arm, and a torso and head that was white. As they fused, all six girls experienced a massive orgasm that was audible to everyone in Equestria. That triggered ponies from Ponyville to head out to the town square, where there was a massive gathering watching the fight on a very large oversized high-definition television.

"Shogun Megazord online!" the girls said together with a sigh. Sawako and the Mane 6 were in awe.

"And they all came as they fused together," Twilight snarked. "Just great."

"Ooooh!" Pinkie said, her mane and tail now back to being puffy. She was noticing Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's wingboners.

"Oh Celestia, this is amazing!" Fluttershy said.

"This is 100 percent cooler!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "So wingboner-worthy!"

"I knew you had a bit of the geek in you but you sure made it obvious," snarked Applejack.

"A massive robot. The symbol of the new age of machinery in the human dimension," said Rarity.

Spike walked into the viewing party with Sawako, Lyra and Sweetie Drops. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not much, but...much," Lyra said.

"Awwww..."

"This is beautiful. Here we go," Sweetie Drops said.

"Watch the fireworks take shape," Sawako replied.

"Okay, so there's a bigger tin can. I'll still melt it!" said Flaris.

After five minutes of another détente in which the fused Shogunzord held its own, Mio realized something. "Let's do that water attack!" she said.

"Right!" replied the team. "RISING WATER ATTACK!" And jets of water were aimed at Flaris. Over 9,000 of them, to be exact.

"Oh I feel bad again!" moaned Flaris.

"Let's finish this! Dragon Saber activate!" said Yui. The Shogun Megazord was now holding its sword. "Do it Mio!"

"Right! MEGA AQUA SLICE!" said Mio. "HYAAAAAAAAH!" The SM slashed Flaris with its watery blade.

"AHHHHH! SMOKEY THE BEAR HAS NOTHING ON THESE GIRLS!" said Flaris before he blew up again. The explosion triggered a roar of victory in Ponyville.

"Nature Force. Victory is ours!" said Yui.

The girls all powered down soon afterwards. Sawako was there to greet them. "Well done, girls!" she said as they gathered around, hugging and jumping as if they were on Nadeshiko Japan.

"We did it, Sawachan," said Yui.

"We finally took down a Nightlock," said Mio.

"You guys...all of you...fought well," Sawako said. "And a few others were seeing this took."

"That explosion was something you see in Heeroshima or Neigasaki!" said Lyra. "That was a great fight! You guys took it to him!"

"And the farm wasn't damaged, either," Sweetie Drops said. "I have never seen a battle like that up close and personal. You are my heroes."

"Our heroes, Sweetie Drops," Lyra corrected her.

"Thank you," replied the team.

"It's part of the job," Ritsu said.

"And that was our first-ever Megazord battle," Mugi said. "We had fun!"

"Ladies, keep it up. And remember, always emphasize the power of teamwork; you gotta have wa," Sawako reminded them. "Team spirit. When you work as a team, no one can stop you. No one."

"Right!" they all said.

The Mane 6 then headed over to them. "Yui! Azusa!" Twilight exclaimed, flying to Yui, who embraced her. "I'm so proud of you. Good job!"

"Eheheheheh..."

"What a great show, y'all, especially from you, Ui," Applejack added. "Now that everything is fine, the Zap Apples can continue to get ripened. Way to go."

"I told you we'd be okay," Ui said, hugging and cradling Applejack like a plush as she ran her finger through her mane. "Didn't I?"

"I'm glad to have believed ya."

"Oh my goodness. That was fantastic work," Fluttershy said, dropping into Mio's arms. "You took it to that monster. I can't believe you even came when you transformed into that big Shogunzord thingie. It was worth a clop."

"Don't have any ideas now," Mio said. "Save them for later."

"300 percent cooler!" Rainbow Dash said with a laugh at Ritsu hugger. "My sister saved the day once again! Great sister ever!"

"Don't forget, Scootaloo looks up to you too, so you're gonna have to teach her the tricks of the trade in terms of calling the weather," Ritsu reminded her.

"I won't forget!"

"That's was amazing! Amazing!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "USA! USA! USA! USA!"

"We're from Japan, though," Mugi said to her.

"Ooooh! Nippon! Nippon! Nippon! Nippon! Nippon! Nippon! Nippon! Nippon! Nippon! Nippon! Nippon! Nippon! Nippon! Nippon! Nippon! Nippon! Nippon! Nippon! Nippon! Nippon! Nippon! Nippon! Nippon!"

"Come here, you!" Mugi said as Pinkie Pie leapt into her arms. "Such a frisky little mare you are! Hahah!"

"Nice job, ladies," said Rarity. "Magnificent battle. Give yourselves a hand, since you are humans after all." They did.

"Best fight ever!" exclaimed Spike. "By far!"

"Hey there, heroines," Comet said to the girls, touching down. "Great show, the six of you. A job well done, and I hope you had fun."

"Thanks a lot, Comet," Mio replied. "And we did."

"As expected, Mio-chan. I got one more who plans to join the team, her name is Ember. She is a down to earth pony who loves to travel. She's going to be May's partner since they both like traveling yet Ember doesn't like to fight unless it's absolutely necessary. She has a fiery passing for traveling, has traveled all over the world and she knows a lot about ancient and modern places such as the Everfree Forest and the Castle of the Ancient Royal Pony Sisters."

"Ooooooh," they all said.

"She also has a fire red coat with an orange mane and tail. Her cutie mark is a blue flame. In fact...here she is."

"So you are the girls from Hokago Tea Time," said Ember, walking to the team. "I'm Ember, pleasure to meet you." They all shook her hoof.

"Hello," said Yui. "You know who we are."

"Hokago Tea Time, of course. You play guitar, along with Azusa and Ui, Yui?"

"Yep?"

"And Ritsu plays drums, and Mio plays bass, and Mugi plays keyboard. And Miss Sawako is the manager of this group, right?"

"Right," they all said.

"Hmmmm. And you've traveled a lot, haven't you?"

"We have, Ember," Azusa said, smiling.

"So have I! Oh, this is amazing! Comet told me a lot about you guys and what you've been up to. You guys are an awesome team. You play music and you take out bad guys. That's no small task, let me tell you! Me, I don't like to take part unless I have to take part. It's not my thing."

"Just like May," the team said to themselves.

"Well, how about you join us?" Yui asked.

"Really?"

"We're gonna be getting out of this dimension in a day or so and we'd love to have you on board because we know somebody in another dimension that shared the same personality and would be a wonderful rider."

"That would be great. A rider who is a human version of me. It's perfect. I'm in. I'm joining you guys." The girls applauded. "Thank you. I owe it to you, and to Comet, for allowing me to do even more traveling, and traveling between dimensions. This is exciting stuff!"

"Well come on y'all. We better get back to work," said Applejack. The girls were back on the farm to do some planting and other work for a few more hours before calling it a night.

* * *

"That was just crazy, that fight," Applejack said the next day to Ui. This time, it was just the girls working on the farm, and they were on it all day. Except for Applejack, the Mane 6 were preparing for the coronation. "I've never seen any type of machinery that is as big and as massive as a Shogunzord, whatever that's called."

"Were you impressed?"

"Sure was! I don't think anything can top what just happened down there. Nothing's gonna top that."

"Hey look!" said Yui, pointing up. "A meteor shower!"

"The fourth sign, it looks like," said Ritsu.

"Better get inside, y'all," said Applejack as the others headed into the farmhouse. A lightning storm took place, which lasted an hour. Afterwards, a rainbow shined over it and the trees were teeming with electrical sparks. Rainbow beams fired all across the orchard, and the small grey apples turned into larger, elongated and square-shaped apples.

"Hold on second here," said Azusa. "There's a Pegasus out there..."

"RAINBOW DASH!" the others exclaimed as Rainbow Dash arrived at the farmhouse.

"I thought it was something out of nature..." Applejack said. "It was you all along!"

"Eeyup," she said. "The Pegasii told me that after the meteor shower passes, I have call on a lightning storm to get the zap apples going. So, in a way, I am the fifth sign. You're welcome." They all looked at Dashie with threatening stared. "What? You should be thankful that I got the harvest ready for you guys...OWWW!" Several punches, kicks and headbumps later, Rainbow Dash was in a corner, being tended by a laughing Ritsu. "Owie..."

"So it was Rainbow Dash all along," said Tsumugi.

"It was Rainbow Dash all along," said Mio.

"Applejack sows the seeds, Rainbow Dash gives it the color. That's why they are a pair," Ui said to the others as Applejack snuggled next to Dashie and they consummated.

"A true act of pony love," Yui said.

"Well, we're gonna do that thing again and make the Zap Apple Jam," Granny Smith said. "You know how we do it, right Apple Bloom?"

"Be friendly with the bees, talk to the glass jars and bring anything that has pink polka dots," she replied.

"Very good. You're our future Apple Bloom, and the future looks very bright with you watching over the process."

"There's one problem with that, Granny," Yui said to her.

"And what's that?"

"Tomorrow's the coronation of our ride," said Azusa.

"Huh?"

"Twilight Sparkle...is an alicorn."

"Oh my goodness! I never realized that she had wings and she was an alicorn. Oh my. That means I won't be able to attend the coronation because I have to make the jam."

"And I have to help Granny too," Apple Bloom said, disappointed.

"Tell you what you should do," Yui said. "Go harvest the apples and make the jam and bring some jars to us over at the Music Room Ponyville. We're going to hold a concert later tomorrow night at the stage down there celebrating Princess Twilight's coronation and we'll probably try some of that jam."

Applejack was also disappointed. "I really want to help y'all out too, but..."

"Don't worry, sis, I'll take care of making the jam with Granny. I don't have to be at the ceremony because I'm committed to the farm."

"Oh Apple Bloom..." She gave Apple Bloom a hug. "I like it when you take the initiative like that. You earned your mark for a reason."

"I told you, Applejack, she is the future of this farm," Granny Smith said. "And she relishes it with a spring in her step. I think we'll be good. You all should go get some rest and get ready for the big day. Congratulations, Yui, Azusa, and the rest of you. Thanks for your work!"

"You're welcome, Granny Smith!" they all said before leaving Sweet Apple Acres. They would get a lot of sleep before 7 a.m. arrived.

* * *

It was 7:00 a.m. Ponyville time. The coronation would take place at 10 a.m. at Canterlot Castle. All six members of Hokago Tea Time were dressed in special uniforms. Mio, Tsumugi, Ritsu and Ui were wearing blue blazers with HTT's insignia and their respective ride's cutie marks, white collared shirts and red ties, and light blue plaid skirts. However, Yui and Azusa were wearing purple blazers with pink ties, the HTT insignia and Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark with an impression of tiara that she would wear on top. Miss Sawako was wearing a beige cheongsam with a slit so high ponies could see her string panties.

"It's here, isn't it?" Yui said as they walked to the train station.

"The day our ride officially becomes a member of the monarchy," said Azusa.

"I bet the ponies are all there," Ritsu said.

Mio noticed that there were some pony security guards surrounding them. "Security?"

"We're being escorted into the train it seems," Sawako said. "Let's go inside."

"There they are," Mugi said, seeing the Mane 6 dressed for the occasion. Each member took a seat next to their ride.

"You look wonderful, Applejack," Ui said to her. She was wearing a blue cowboy hat with yellow stars and an orange bowtie, and a blue dress with orange accent and yellow stars. White and light blue trim along with orange beads completed her outfit.

"You should wear this, sugarcube," Applejack said, giving her the same hat. The train began to take off.

"These are the types of outfits that make me fall in love with you all over again. I mean it."

"I know you do, hon."

"And what is my beloved Dashie here wearing?" said Ritsu. "A dark blue musketeer hat with yellow feather, a dark blue dress with yellow ribbon and puffy white trim to go with golden lightning bolt?"

"Correct!" she said. "Let me reward you with this!" Rainbow Dash gave her the same hat.

"The Zapmaster does it again. Well done. Excited?"

"My wingboner says it all."

"These are the types of events that don't come around very often, if ever," said Fluttershy as Mio brushed her mane. She was wearing a head wreath with roses and daisies and a green dress with red ribbon and a daisy. A little bit simple.

"You look like a hippie," Mio said. "Hippieshy."

"A clean-smelling Hippieshy at that." They got a good laugh out of that. "I'm all about love and piece, and good music."

"Especially that music which comes from us."

"Yes. Especially that music that comes from you guys. Have a garland." Mio took the head wreath and wore it.

"This is Equestria's biggest party yet, and it's going all day!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. She was wearing a blue hat decorated with a magenta plume, a faux pink sherbet cone and faux peppermint swirl candy, and a blue dress with beige trim, pink ribbons and white accents.

"That's right," Mugi said.

"Here's a hat for you," she replied.

"And a cookie for you," Mugi said. A very delicious exchange. "Enjoy the moment. Well, I don't have to tell you, because you're Pinkie Pie and you enjoy those moments, right?"

"Yep. My sisters Blinkie Pie and Inkie Pie would be so jealous right now. But they're in heaven, smiling down."

"Oh?"

"Remember that accident I told you about earlier regarding my parents Clyde and Sue? Well, that accident also took out my sisters. They're all buried in the same plot in that rock farm that is now a tourist attraction."

"I'm sorry about what happened to your family."

"My Pinkie Sense is telling me that they have fully reconciled with me and they are enjoying the party as if they're with us on the train."

"Wonderful. I love you, Pinkie."

"And I love you too, Mugi." And they shared a kiss.

"I should point out, Sawako, that all the dresses that we are wearing were designed by me beforehand," said Rarity.

"Duly noted."

"In particular, I am wearing a purple musketeer hat with yellow and berry plumes and purple/light purple dress with yellow plumes, berry ribbons and a purple diamond gem. You want to try this on?"

"Do I? I am so wearing it!" Sawako said, wearing same hat Rarity was. "You're amazing. Where's Sweetie Belle?"

"She's on the train with Scootaloo. The Boutique is closed because all of Equestria is declaring it a holiday, by decree of Princess Celestia."

"Guess that was a good idea. Well, Apple Bloom's not on the train because actually working on the Zap Apples."

"A harvest on a holiday? But why? Shouldn't they be holding off on work on the farm to join us?"

"They'll be at the concert, but Bloomie and Granny Smith are going to be making some jam. We're going to be leaving this dimension soon, and remember, you and the others are Equestria's representatives, so you should get ready to be joining us in the Pokémon dimension."

"Absolutely. Thank you for your contributions to our wonderful home!"

"Thank YOU in particular for being my ride."

"Anytime, my dear."

Yui and Azusa were hugging Twilight Sparkle, who was drowning in a collected sea of emotions. "How are you, Twi-hime?" Yui asked.

Twilight was wearing a pink silk gown with yellow lining, white bows and tail fasted with a pink centerpiece resembling a baseball with white tie to go with yellow shoes with her cutie mark on it. Her make was changed to be a bit curlier. Now Twilight looked like a movie star from Los Pegasus. Spike was wearing a simple tuxedo.

"I don't know whether to be happy or sad," Twiley said, watching the scenery roll by. "I'm not someone who was born into royalty. All I did was do things for the good of everyone, but I wasn't born into royalty like Cadence or Princess Celestia or Princess Luna."

"Do you regret...being who you are?" Azusa asked she learned on her ride.

"Not really, but alicorns are immortal. There's this thing called immortality blues. All of you will be gone one day, but I won't. I will keep living on and on and on. I'll still be able to breed, but I will not need help from any colt to do it. "

"There are some things you can't control, even with all the power you have," Yui said to Twilight as she brushed away a tear from her ride's face. "The best thing you can do is enjoy the time you have with us. We've got a lot of years remaining in us because we are young, and our best years are yet to come. This is a moment where you should be happy and you should enjoy the moment. Hours from now, you will be a part of royalty, something that can never be taken away from you."

"And even so, you will still be accompanying us in our adventures and you'll be representing the monarchy," Azusa added. "We're also going to have a peerage given to us by Princess Celestia, so Yui-chan and I are excited."

Twilight smiled. "I love you all. Both of you." She received a hug and a kiss from the two of them.

"Hey everybody and everypony, we're here!" Spike said as the train reached the station. A large number of trains were at the depot, ready to transport people from the ceremony to Ponyville later in the day for the concert. Security was in full force, and the Royal Guard made a path for the entourage to pass through, entering the castle.

"Good morning, Twilight, Mane 6 and Hokago Tea Time," Celestia said as the entourage entered the throne room, where the ceremony would take place.

"Good morning, Princess Celestia," Twilight said, curtsying, along with the others.

"You may rise. Now, you understand the instructions for how this ceremony will take place, correct?"

"We have, your Highness," Yui said.

"Very good. Twilight, you, Yui and Azusa will be in the staging room with the ponies that will be escorting you. Spike, one of the guards will hand you the crown which I will place on Twilight during the ceremony. The rest of you, if you do not have anything to do, you may assemble in the front. The rest of the dignitaries will be arriving shortly."

The others went to the front, where a few other notable royals were conversing with themselves. "Hello, Cades," Ritsu said to Princess Cadence.

"Good morning, Ritsu, how are you doing?" Cadence said, giving her a hug.

"Fantastic. So, are you excited to see your sister truly become a sister?"

"I think it was long overdue, but Twilight has done so much for everypony here and you ladies played a huge part in it. So I want to personally thank you for contributing to the good of Equestria."

"What's that headpiece you're wearing?" Mio asked.

"Oh, this? This is the ceremonial headpiece used by the ruler of the Crystal Empire, which happens to be me. Shining also rules the Crystal Empire, but only a mare is required to wear this."

"It's like a headpiece worn by First Nations Chief from Canada."

"That's because in your dimension...the Crystal Empire IS Canada."

"That makes sense," they both said.

"How you are all doing?" asked Shining Armor, greeting them, Ui and Mugi.

"We're enjoying it here," Ui said. "Truly a magical day today."

"You're crying a bit, though," Mugi said.

"Oh this? It's...it's liquid pride."

"That's what he said," she said to Cadence.

"That's what she said," Cadence said to the others.

"Okay, I'll bite. I'm crying crocodile tears because of a tired cliché/meme you used," Shining sobbed. Cadence comforted him for a bit.

"And you can never get bored when Shining Armor and Cadence get engaged in sweet talk before a serious event," Sawako said to the others, who nodded in agreement.

"The moment beckons," Luna said. "Hear the bells." In the background, the bells were ringing, signaling that the event was near. Finally, the clock struck. 10:00 a.m. Ponyville Time.

"We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion," Celestia said before a packed throne room. The event was being televised by EBC, EBS and the independent channels throughout all of Equestria. Granny Smith and Apple Bloom were watching the event via television. "My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, has done many extraordinary things as she lived in Ponyville. She even helped me reunite with my sister, Princess Luna. And she has been a steadfast representative for our race of ponies in every dimension she has traveled with the members of Hokago Tea Time.

"But in the past week, Twilight Sparkle did something extraordinary with the members of HTT. Our dimension has been invaded by Nightlocks and thanks to a team effort and her support and determination, her magic helped revive two of the leading members of the band: Yui Hirasawa and Azusa Nakano. Through her ability to harness new magic, HTT and the Mane 6 were able to save Equestria from total ruin. And for her heroism and bravery in the face of danger, we are all grateful. She is ready to become Equestria's newest princess. Ladies, fillies and gentlecolts...May I present for the very first time...Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

And the doors opened. Twilight was accompanied by Azusa on her left and Yui on her right, as well as the escorts from the Royal Guard. Spike brought out the crown and Celestia placed it on Twilight's head as she finally took her place with her, Cadence and Luna.

"Yui Hirasawa and Azusa Nakano," Celestia said as the two of them went to her and genuflected as a sign of respect. "As the riders of Princess Twilight Sparkle, it is your duty to protect her and treat her with the highest respect you can give her. Defend her with your life and be willing to sacrifice your life for her. As Princess Twilight is now of royal blood, I am proud to finally give you a distinction given to only a select group of citizens of this realm."

Celestia took out a ceremonial sword and first placed it on the shoulders of Yui. "I knight thee, Lady Yui Hirasawa of Equestria." And then she did the same to Azusa. "I knight thee, Lady Azusa Nakano of Equestria. You may rise."

Princess Twilight, Yui, Azusa, and the others went to the balcony, where the masses of ponies awaited them with cheers. Flags of every country and community in Equestria were waving in the air. Tears were flowing out the eyes of many old mares and gentlecolts and they were chanting, "Twilight! Twilight! Twilight!"

"Go ahead and say something, Princess," Celestia said to Twilight, who was still waving. She nodded.

"A little while ago, my teacher and mentor, Princess Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville," Twilight said over the speakers. "She sent me to study friendship, which is something I didn't really care much about. But now, on a day like today, I can honestly say that I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships I made with all of you, and with the members of Hokago Tea Time, especially Lady Yui and Lady Azusa, who are my stewards. Each one of you taught me something about friendship, and for that...I will always be grateful. Today, I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria. Thank you, friends. Thank you, everypony!" The crowd roared. "I would like Lady Yui to say a few words."

Yui gave Twilight Sparkle a hug before taking the mike. "How's everypony doing?" A roar. "Let me say this. On behalf of Hokago Tea Time and the human race, we thank each and every one of your wonderful fillies, mares and gentlecolts. We are permanently indebted to your support and love for what we do and we truly appreciate your friendship and companionship during our time here in Equestria. Azusa and I never dreamed, in our wildest dreams, that we would be partnered with this wonderful alicorn standing next to us. But over time, our attachment got stronger and stronger and stronger that now, we are inseparable. To Azusa and me, Her Highness Princess Twilight Sparkle is an alicorn worth dying for. There will never be any pony who will have touched our lives the way she has. She has earned the right to be your new alicorn princess." A roar from the crowd again. "Azunyan, want to say anything?"

"I would like to echo Yui's words: we would like to thank you for being true hosts to us and true friends," Azusa said. "As a princess, Twi-hime as we call her now will be the monarchy's representative in our adventures outside of Equestria. Not only is one of the brightest scholars in this realm, she is a fighter and a musician. Later tonight, she will be performing with us at the Music Room Ponyville stage. The concert is free and all of you are welcomed to attend. All of us will be flying there ahead of you and there should be trains and carriages taking you to Ponyville in an hour. On behalf of HTT, thank you for being a part of us. We'll see you in Ponyville later tonight!"

"That leaves one more thing to do...Synergy!" Yui shouted.

Her holo form appeared, to the oohs and aahs of the crowd. "Yes, Lady Yui?"

"Set up the stage for us, we got a show to do!"

"Creating stage for Princess Twilight Sparkle concert," Synergy said, and the holo form disappeared as a special stage replete with picture montages of Twilight was being created back inside Ponyville. With that, the others returned inside the throne room as the fans got ready to queue at the train station.

"Are you heading off to Ponyville?" Shining asked Twilight as they went back in.

"Yep, that's right. I'm also going to perform with the band," she replied. "I'm kind of nervous."

"You don't have to be, Twi-hime," Yui said. "Just play the music you're capable of. No pressure. If you make a mistake, I'll cover for you." Twilight blushed.

"This concert is dedicated to you, Twilight," Ritsu said.

"The party's only getting started," said Pinkie Pie.

"I think we should get ready to head over to the stage right now," Sawako said.

"Ready to go?" Cadence asked after putting away the headpiece.

"Yep," Mio said. "Joining us?"

"We're joining you," Shining said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Twilight said. "Let's get going!" All the members of the band got on their ponies, and in an interesting twist, Azusa was riding on Cadence. The crowd roared as the entourage flew towards Ponyville. They would be arriving there in 15 minutes. Twilight got on the carriage, but after a few minutes, she was flying off to Ponyville as well.

* * *

"Hello!" Granny Smith said to the team as they made their way to the stage. "Apple Bloom and I brought some Zap Apple jam and Zap Apple sandwiches, if you want some."

"Thanks, Granny!" Ritsu said as the others tucked into their snacks. "Mmmmmm!"

"Keep the jars of jam when you head to where you need to go. It's our gift to you from the Apple family for a job well done!"

"Thanks!" said the girls.

After lunch, the band took a look at the stage. "Look at the decor of this stage," Twilight said as the girls and ponies looked around. "I think it's a little bit over the top, though."

"You want to show the others your spell of turning into a human?" Yui asked.

"Wait a second here. You mean to tell me Twilight can turn into a human?" Applejack asked them.

"Incredible!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Well...you should be able to turn us into humans, too," Rarity said.

"I think that would be asking a little too much from her Highness, though," Fluttershy. "I mean, Twilight, it's up to you if you want to do it."

"I would like to see!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Here it goes..." Twilight lit up her horn, and within seconds, she turned into a human version of herself, without the horn.

"Wow!" the ponies exclaimed.

"Would it hurt a bit if you turned everyone at the concert into humans, so that they can experience it for a bit?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I'll think about it," Twilight replied. "For now, I'll blaze the trail. Also, I have to get into more comfortable clothes. This is a bit too much and hard for me to move around in."

"Follow us, Twi-hime," Azusa said, princess-carrying her to the change room.

"We'll be back!" added Ritsu. The other ponies went to the VIP box to chat among themselves.

Inside the change room, the band were prepping themselves up and doing a little tuning. Twilight was busy taking off her fancy clothes. She placed her crown aside, too.

Yui was rustling through Twilight's curly locks, running a hand down her right thigh. "I don't think you're nervous at all," she whispered.

"No, more like excited and all that," she replied. She was down to her purple-striped string panties. "Kyah!" Now Yui was on top of her. "You have the high ground, Lady Yui."

Slipping a hand underneath her bra, Yui began to fondle Twiley's D-cups, massaging them lovingly. "When I'm in heat, I'm in no pressure to cool down," she whispered as the two of them kissed, Yui licking her lover's gums and running her tongue on her cheek.

"Oy, Yui-chan, I'm gonna go practice with the others, so once you two are ready, clean yourselves up and join us," Azusa said, leaving the two of them alone.

Yui was too busy being in heat. Now she was sucking Twilight's breasts, tweaking her erect nipples passionately. "Ahh! Yui-chan!" Twilight cried as Yui began to make love to her feet, and her purple-painted toenails, each toe replete with her cutie mark. She was sucking them lovingly, and Twilight was sweating and blushing. Twilight enjoyed being humble and being reduced to an abomination at times; she didn't care. Her toes, her sole, her heel...Yui worshipped Twilight's feet like her life depended on it.

"So ticklish!" Twilight giggled. "You are amazing!"

"Only going to get better..." Yui said, licking her chops. Twilight's panties were getting soaked. Instantly, she dived right into that forbidden place, chewing on the flower of life in a blatant attempt to put on an amazing performance with the band.

"Ahhh! Stop! Kyaaaaah!" But Twilight didn't want it to stop. Yui pulled the cloth aside and dug deeper as Twilight began to drool and sweat profusely, moving up and down as Yui continued to lick and lick and lick. This was an amazing moment for Twilight Sparkle. She was getting all the mojo she needed as she began to come profusely from that spot between her legs. "Ahhhhh!" Twilight felt two fingers from Yui penetrate into her. They were reaching out for that spot, and without fail, Yui was able to find it on the first try. She did the same with Azusa when they consummated for the very first time back in high school, and now Twilight was experiencing real love.

Twilight was in tears, her perverted, sweating face and body saying it all. She loved it. This was beyond amazing. It was surreal. It was...love.

"Yui-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Their lips locked, their bodies moving and grinding as one, their euphoria reaching critical mass...Twilight and Yui shared one, long, deep, rich kiss, as Yui made Twilight let out one massive, milky release. And then Twilight Sparkle knew for sure that Yui had finally reached her. If there was one human that could end her virginity, it was Yui Hirasawa. Blood was on Yui's left hand.

"I'll fix that," Twilight said, cleaning it up with magic while cleaning the two of them. She slowly began to get changed into her outfit, which was the same as Yui's and Azusa's outfit, but with the HTT crest replaced with her cutie mark and her crown on the left side.

"I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?" Yui asked, fixing her hair a little before taking out Gitah.

"No, it only hurt a little bit, but I'm glad that my first time came to you. It shows you how much I am yours. It's too bad Azusa couldn't join in."

"She's more into practicing for the concert tonight, so she couldn't consummate with us."

"Yui, I think it was a good idea for you to make love to me...because now I am ready to finally perform on stage with you guys," Twilight whispered.

"With that said, I have your guitar." Yui tossed Twilight a variant of Gitah. But instead of a cherry sunburst body, the body was purple, light purple and pink, with cutie.

"It's beautiful." Yui noticed Twilight's cutie marks on her thighs. She kissed them and licked them a little. Then she looked up. "Yui?" She was blushing.

"Twilight Sparkle...tonight we rock in Ponyville."

-OOO-

A full crowd of ponies were on hand, the largest crowd in the history of Equestria for a concert. "The audience has now assembled. Shall I start the show?" asked Synergy.

"Let it rip!" said Twilight, pointing to her.

"Right away!" said Synergy before making her Holo form appear on stage to start her light show. In a magical twist, thanks to Twilight Sparkle, everyone in the audience and elsewhere turned into humans.

"Amazing! So this is what it feels to be a human!" said Applejack.

"I look fantastic!" Rarity added.

"Now I look like a hippie," Fluttershy said.

"Beautiful," Pinkie Pie added.

"Amazing stuff!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"And the fans are liking their new look," Spike said as the fans looked at each other, some hugging and exchanging high fives.

"Now it feels like a concert in our dimension," Sawako said. "Sit back and enjoy."

"Glad I'm here," Celestia said, enjoying a cupcake with Luna.

"Being in human form is not something any alicorn has the capacity to do, so for Twilight to cast this spell on everyone is groundbreaking," Luna said. "I, for one, approve of it."

"Greetings and Salutations Sakura High I am Synergy." the AI said. "Now I have one question: Are you ready to party?" a roar came from the stands. "I can't hear you!" And there was a louder roar this time. "Then It gives me the honor to once again introduce you to my owners." said Synergy as the stage went dark and the doors open to let the platform with Twilight, the band and their gear rise up while the opening notes for Rock Star played. "SO LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR HOKAGO TEA TIME!" This time, it was Twilight with the lead vocals.

* * *

_"Sometimes I walk a little faster_

_In the school hallway_

_Just to get next to you_

_Some days I spend a little extra_

_Time in the morning_

_Just to impress you_

_Guess you don't notice_

_Guess you don't need this_

_Sad you're not seein' what you're missin'_

_On the outside shyin' away_

_On the inside dyin' to say_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a...rock star!_

_Sometimes I wish when the phone rings_

_That it would be you_

_Saying let's hang out_

_Then you confess_

_That there's something special between us_

_Why don't we find out?_

_You don't even know me_

_Guess you don't need me_

_Why you're not seein' what you're missin'_

_On the outside shyin' away_

_On the inside dyin' to say_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a..._

_...rock star!_

_If you only knew the real me_

_I might even be a rock star_

_I'm telling you that we are meant to be_

_Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see_

_That I really am a rock star_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_Rocking it where ever we are_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_I really am a rock star!_

_(Yeah I really am a rock star)_

_I am a rock star_

_Whoa whoa whoa!"_

* * *

"Once again it is time for all of you to meet the members of the band!" said Synergy.

"Hello Ponyville!" said Yui Hirasawa, doing a little lick on Gitah. "I am Yui Hirasawa, the leader of Hokago Tea Time, I play guitar." The crowd roared. "We thank you all for your support here in Equestria. The rest of the members..."

"Mio Akiyama, bass."

"Ritsu Tanaka, drums."

"Tsumugi Kotobuki, keyboard."

"Azusa Nakano, guitar."

"Ui Hirasawa, guitar. And together..."

"WE ARE HOKAGO TEA TIME!" the band said in unison to the roar of the crowd.

"And we also have a special guest for this concert," Yui said to the masses. She nodded to Twilight.

"Good evening, citizens of Ponyville and Equestria!" exclaimed Twilight. "I am Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Harmony." A roar from the crowd. "As you can see, I can also play guitar and sing with the best band in the world. And I have been researching everything in how to play this instrument, so I hope you all enjoy the show tonight. Since you're in human form, I want to thank you, everyBODY!" A bigger applause.

"This next number is for Pinkie Pie, who is floating around the audience," said Mugi, watching Pinkie float around, taking photos of the crowd. "Don't fall now! Ricchan!"

"1, 2, 3!" Ritsu said, counting down.

* * *

_"Come on gang tell me what we're doing_

_We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place_

_The sun is shinin' just the way we like it_

_Let's get out of this hallway_

_Show the world our face_

_It's Friday but there's nowhere to go_

_Anywhere is cool but we're not going home_

_And we can do anything we wanna do_

_It's all up to me and you_

_Turn this park into a club_

_The stars and lights and the moon is the vibe from above_

_Skateboards here's our ride so pull on up everyone is waiting for us_

_So anywhere we are_

_Anywhere we go_

_Everybody knows_

_We got the party with us_

_Anywhere we are_

_Anywhere we go_

_Everybody knows_

_We got the party with us_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_We got the party with us_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_We got the party with us_

_Radio, let me be your DJ_

_I'll turn you up keep us moving 'til we're on a roll_

_Everyone is dancing to their own beat_

_And letting go, everybody here's got soul_

_It's Friday and there's nowhere to be_

_We're kickin' it together it's so good to be free_

_We got each other and that's all we need_

_The rest is up to you and me_

_Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer_

_That nothing can stand in our way today let's find a place to play_

_Turn this park into a club_

_The stars and lights and the moon is the vibe from above_

_These skateboard's here's our ride so pull on up_

_So pull on up everyone is waiting for us_

_Anywhere we are_

_Anywhere we go_

_Everybody knows_

_We got the party with us_

_Anywhere we are_

_Anywhere we go_

_Everybody knows_

_We got the party with us_

_Turn this park into a club_

_The stars and lights and the moon is the vibe from above_

_We got the party with us_

_Skateboards, here's our ride_

_So pull on up everyone is waiting for us_

_Anywhere we are_

_Anywhere we go_

_Everybody knows_

_We got the party with us_

_Anywhere we are_

_Anywhere we go_

_Everybody knows_

_Oh oh oh_

_We got the party, we got the party, we got the party, we got the party with us_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_We got the party with us!"_

* * *

After the number concluded. Yui took the mike. "Now we would like to perform a number of songs we have performed for our fans in Japan. For those of you who were at our last show, this is old hat. This song is a personal favorite of ours. It's Cagayake! Girls."

Ritsu counted down. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3!" Riffs, followed by the vocals. Twilight went loose on the guitar here.

_"Chatting Now_

_Serious and noisy Never Ending Girls' Talk_

_I can't wait for the chime at the end of class_

_Even if I'm late, leaving early is Non Non Non!_

_With all my might, I Study After School_

_My heart won't stop pounding; inside of my full-throttle mind_

_I package up hopes, desires, and distress with ribbons_

_We exchange plenty of news and type a New Type Version_

_Into photo booth albums forbidden to guys, into diaries where we wrote about love_

_If I shorten my skirt by 2cm, I'll jump_

_Farther than yesterday, an octave higher than the day before yesterday_

_Jumping Now_

_Serious and pretty Never Ending Girls' Life_

_The days are truly live and have no waiting_

_Even if I wake up early, going to bed early is Non Non Non!_

_With my best, I'm shouting loudly_

_Serious and wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song_

_Afternoon teatime is just the thing for me_

_Even if it's unrequited love or a sound defeat, here we go!_

_When we sing, we're shining after School_

_Is it because I'm living lightly? Every day is nothing but incidents_

_I take a make-up test for differential and integral calculus; I quit romance for now_

_They sound off at the two-hour time period: the fourth dimension and my stomach_

_Oh no, I've exceeded my limit in the secret notebook where I wrote down my weight_

_If I cut 3mm off my bangs, I could see_

_Even if the answer is pure white, won't it be great if the future is rose-colored?_

_Chatting Now_

_Serious and noisy Never Ending Girls' Talk_

_I can't wait for the chime for end of class_

_Even if I'm late, leaving early is Non Non Non!_

_With all my might, I Study and enjoy it_

_Serious and wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song_

_Afternoon teatime is just the thing for me_

_Even if it's an unconventional code, here we go!_

_When we sing, we're shining after School_

_My sizes_

_Loop forever, down? Up? Down? Up?_

_But my mood is always going_

_Up? Up? Up? & up?_

_Being able to laugh just by getting together_

_To be happy just by singing_

_…That's a pretty Earth-friendly ecology_

_Jumping Now_

_Serious and pretty Never Ending Girls' Life_

_The days are truly live and have no waiting_

_Even if I wake up early, going to bed early is Non Non Non!_

_With my best, I'm shouting loudly_

_Serious and wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song_

_Afternoon teatime is just the thing for me_

_Even if it's unrequited love or a sound defeat, here we go!_

_When we sing, we're shining after School_

_So_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine!"_

* * *

"Thank you, everyone. And here is a song that I wrote myself a while back," Mio said. "Words of wisdom and all that. It's called Don't Say Lazy."

Ritsu counted down. "1, 2, 3, 4!"

_"Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_But the truth is, I'm crazy_

_The swans, I'm sure_

_Give flutter kicks at a place that you can't see_

_I'm instinctively obedient and loyal; I'm well aware of that I get trifled with_

_Plus my future's looking bright…_

_So sometimes, I take a break_

_Firmly ascertaining it with my eyes_

_Marking my destination on the map_

_If there's a shortcut, then it's the easy way out_

_If I've got wings that can let me skip things, too, then that's the best_

_Oh no, I broke a nail; so I repaired it with glue_

_With just that, I feel kind of accomplished_

_What's important is loving yourself_

_If you don't love yourself, then no one else can love you_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_But the truth is, I'm crazy_

_A capable hawk, I'm sure_

_Hides its picks at a place that you can't see_

_I do my hardest to daydream; the reality drives me desperate_

_Plus I'm still in mid-development…_

_So unexpectedly, I go off-pitch_

_Even if you just don't see me_

_My motivation blows the meter_

_Dreaming with all my might_

_Sleeping enough for you with all my might_

_I did it, I got a little thinner; I got so proud that I ate stuff_

_With just that, why do I feel like it defeated the point?_

_I promptly adjusted my goal downwards_

_Adapting with flexibility to the occasion and changing inside-out will let me win_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_But the truth is, I'm crazy_

_The peacocks, I'm sure_

_Can charm you here and now_

_I push on with my entire body and insides; my wish is to be slim and pretty_

_Plus temptations come up a lot…_

_So my will gets completely shattered_

_Oh no, it can't be the Red Point?! No way, I barely cleared it!_

_With just that, I feel like I can do everything_

_What's important is acknowledging yourself_

_If you don't forgive yourself, then no one else can forgive you_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_But the truth is, I'm crazy_

_The swans, I'm sure_

_Give flutter kicks at a place that you can't see_

_I'm instinctively obedient and loyal; I'm well aware of that I get trifled with_

_Plus my future's looking bright…_

_So sometimes, I take a break."_

* * *

"This concert is working out better than we thought," Mio said to the others. "Look at all these people...well, ponies turned into people!"

"Are you not entertained? Are you not entertained? Is this not why you're here?" asked Ritsu before receiving a headbump, to the delight of the fans.

"Here is another song we wrote during one of our meetings in the music room," Mugi said to the fans. "Not the one here, but the original one in our dimension. This song is called 'No Thank You'." She played a few notes and the number began.

_"We jostle each other around the whiteboard_

_Making graffiti of our free wishes_

_Even if the after school chime echoes in the setting sun_

_You can't diss the power to dream, unfortunately_

_Let's sing with a louder, louder, louder voice_

_Carry hope on your lips_

_Every time when you release words, they turn into light_

_They're a piece of us_

_I don't need memories_

_Because I firmly and deeply love "now"_

_Getting immersed in my memories is a sweet, adult-like luxury_

_But not yet…I want to hold back from it_

_Drawing wildly with a marker in the notebook of my heart_

_It only has points about how I feel like crying when I get pushed_

_When I'm with everyone, pain and joy_

_Stick in me with an infinite reverb, how strange_

_Let's fly always, always, always to the yonder_

_Our ambition can't wait for the countdown in the tailwind_

_Every time when I mark the beats, they turn platinum_

_They're our wings_

_I don't need promises_

_Because no one can live besides "now"_

_Desiring promises is an innocent, child-like frailty_

_I've already long since…graduated from it_

_Forever, at any place, I'll certainly keep listening_

_Even though I don't even need eternity, why can't I seem to lose it?_

_Our Splendid Songs_

_Let's sing more, more, more, even if our voices grow hoarse_

_Praise this moment with your lips_

_Having maps with the same routes, we were able to encounter each other_

_It's our bond_

_NO, Thank You! I don't need memories_

_Because I firmly and deeply love "now"_

_Getting immersed in my memories is a sweet, adult-like luxury_

_But not yet…I want to hold back from it."_

* * *

"We're going to change the pace a little," Yui said. "Now, Ui and I wrote this while on a trip to Osaka, home to some of the finest okonomiyaki and takoyaki known to fans. It's called Sunday Siesta."

_"La la lu la. What to do now?_

_It's a brilliant sunny Sunday._

_I'll be active and positive and make a challenge!_

_As I'm finally a high schooler._

_For now, I'll reflect on myself. Topic is "Youth"._

_... At least since I'll be using my head._

_Taking it easy, still wearing my loungewear._

_Leisurely rolling on the floor with a smile._

_Somehow I'm happy... so much I'd emit Alpha waves!_

_I'm sure I was thinking about something, but... huhwut?_

_I fell asleep before I knew it!_

_Tu lu li la. Gotta do something._

_It's a twinkly-shiny Sunday._

_So what about cooking?!_

_I think it would upgrade me as a girl._

_Well then, I'll make a menu. Topic is "Healthy"._

_Since I love delicious things,_

_I might have the right qualities to become a great chef!_

_Full, full, full course. Let's start!_

_Dish up the relishes, don't forget the alfalfa!_

_I was briskly working, but then... "It's a dream...!"_

_Turns out I was sleeping again._

_Leisurely rolling on the floor with a smile._

_Somehow I'm happy... so much I'd emit Alpha waves!_

_I'm a serene O-type, better not worry_

_About minor details. I'll go on brightly._

_Feeling sleepy, I yawn deep._

_Sunday is almost over._

_Ah~ I had fun..."_

* * *

"Thank you everybody," said Yui to the fans. "Now, I wrote this...number for this guitar that I am holding right now, Gitah. It's called Head Over Heels for Gitah. Ricchan!"

"1, 2, 3, 4!" Twilight was on lead guitar for this one.

_"Just one second is enough for me to fall in love._

_I fell for you at first sight, I brought you home, and now we're sleeping together._

_You're so handsome that it's criminal. If all I do is stare at you,_

_The day will still come and go like it always does,_

_But that would be letting treasure go unused… Can I touch you?_

_Let's try to turn the silent you into someone who can talk and talk._

_Whether you make them live or die depends completely on my arms._

_Now, my picking is speeding up, and my entire body is starting to feel hot._

_No one can stop us. Gitah, I'm all yours!_

_The image of the two of us in the mirror looks so cool._

_From just a girl, a quick change – whoa! What a musician!_

_Even if I get famous enough for people to ask for my autograph,_

_My heart will never change. I promise I won't forget_

_Myself from the day I beat the castanets._

_Let's play! You know, these fingers were probably made just so I could touch you._

_Our only common language is the tab, but we can still communicate._

_Look, the bending went perfectly. Let's make them all put their eyes on us._

_You're heavy, but I can't let go of you. Gitah, I'm all yours!_

_Even if we have fights, we can just tune you up._

_It's all right. Let's make up!_

_Let's try to turn the silent you into someone who can talk and talk._

_Whether you make them live or die depends completely on my arms._

_Now, my picking is speeding up, and my entire body is starting to feel hot._

_No one can stop us. Gitah, I'm all yours!"_

* * *

As Yui ended the song, she gave the neck of Gitah a nice, passionate kiss and a hug, eliciting a roar from the crowd. And once again Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were in wingboner mode.

"Oy. You done?" Ritsu deadpanned to her.

"Yeah. Eheheheheh."

"All right. Well, fans, let's keep this show going. Our next number is one that Mio-chuan wrote. It's called Pure Pure Heart. 1, 2, 3, 4!" Fans were waving their glow sticks.

_"There are lots of memories in my head_

_They seem like they'll overflow, so I'm a bit worried_

_For the time being, I'll plug them up with headphones?_

_(Don't stop the music!)_

_I'll say "I want the things I want"_

_I'll say "I want to do the things I want to do"_

_But I also have words that I can't say_

_(Can't stop my heartbeat!)_

_Out of the blue! A chance comes along_

_By coincidence, we're on the same way home_

_Wow! The balloon in my chest expands_

_My feet are suddenly floating in air_

_Riding on the updraft_

_Go fly! To where you are_

_If you'll accept my pure pure heart?_

_Then I won't be afraid_

_The moment when my feelings exceeded the atmosphere_

_I couldn't see you anymore on the other side of the road_

_I don't mind!_

_The song studded with words of love_

_Is honest and nice_

_I'll walk humming absentmindedly?_

_(Don't stop the music!)_

_It's a melody sweeter than cotton candy_

_It's a rhythm even hotter than fireworks_

_Even though I can say, "I love the tunes I love"_

_(Can't stop my heartbeat!)_

_Surprise attack! A crisis comes along_

_Maybe my humming was heard by you_

_No! Our eyes meet for the first time_

_I feel happy, but it's embarrassing_

_So I'm about to run away; what do I do?_

_Run fast! On the roadside_

_My pure pure heart is trembling?_

_High in that endlessly clear sky_

_Oh, the feelings of the newborn altocumulus clouds_

_I want to chase after you, but the traffic signal is red_

_I don't mind!_

_Ah, raise the volume_

_Look, I'll search for what makes my heart race_

_I feel like we can meet_

_At this place time and time again_

_Go fly! To where you are_

_If you'll accept my pure pure heart?_

_Then I won't be afraid_

_The moment when my feelings exceeded the atmosphere_

_I couldn't see you anymore on the other side of the road_

_I don't mind!"_

* * *

"And this is essentially the same concert from last time," Rarity said to them. "Did you notice that?" They all nodded. "Just making sure."

"If you all like curry, you will love this song," Ui said. "It's called Curry over Rice."

Ritsu counted down. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3!"

_"I might be irresistibly in love with you, Bubbly Wobbly_

_This hungry feeling won't stop, Dizzy Giddy_

_Please!_

_A piping hot plate of curry_

_Give me a stimulating spoonful of spices_

_Instead of sweet, today will be medium-spicy_

_For a mature flavor_

_Meat, vegetables and a secret special seasoning_

_A growing child's greed awakening love_

_I love you!_

_Simmering well-made curry_

_Let's try two spoonfuls of spices_

_But keep it limited; it's no good if it's too spicy_

_Tingly, Fiery, Spicy_

_Oh… No no no no no no…!_

_Just a tiny bit of curry and a lot of rice_

_When you're not here it's lonely at the table_

_Someday we'll be on good terms with you on my silver spoon_

_Sorry!_

_Curry without roux;_

_Girls like sweet curry_

_I long for you but mildly-spicy is too much_

_I love you!_

_Simmering well-made curry_

_Let's try two spoonfuls of spices_

_But keep it limited; it's no good if it's too spicy_

_Tingly, Fiery, Spicy_

_Oh… No no no no no no…!_

_Just a tiny bit of curry and a lot of rice!"_

* * *

"By the way, the concession stand is serving free Zap Apple curry bowls after the show, so if you guys want to get some dinner before you go home, feel free to do so," Ui added.

"And you all should know that rice is one of the foods that makes Japan so great," Yui said. "That's why we wrote a song about that. But in order for us to do this right, we need you to say 1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N. I'll point to you and you say it. Got it?"

"YEEEAAAAAAHHHH!" roared the crowd.

"Here we go. This is Rice as a Side Dish. Ricchan!"

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3!" Mugi's synthesizers gave way to another high-energy number as Twilight bounced around on stage. And of course, the band gave the signal.

_"Rice is amazing. It goes with anything. Warm, warm!_

_Ramen, udon, okonomiyaki and such and such._

_It's a dream collaboration,_

_Between carbohydrates and carbohydrates?_

_(Hot, hot! Warm, warm!)_

_Rice is amazing. It's a pain to not have any._

_Instead rice will be the side dish._

_For Kansai people of course it has to be okonomiyaki & rice._

_But I'm not from Kansai._

_(What!)_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_Rice is amazing. It goes with anything. Warm, warm!_

_Kimchi, natto, raw eggs and such and such._

_White rice is a pure white canvas,_

_For an Infinite imagination._

_(Hot, hot! Warm, warm!)_

_Rice is amazing. It's a pain to not have any._

_Of course rice is the staple food._

_For Japanese people anyway, it should be rice instead of bread._

_"Rice isn't a side dish!"_

_"Ah…I kinda forgot~"_

_"Hey!"_

_Rice is amazing. It goes with anything. Warm, warm!_

_Yakisoba, takoyaki, tonpeiyaki and such and such._

_It's a dream collaboration,_

_Between carbohydrates and carbohydrates?_

_(Hot, hot! Warm, warm! Go, go!)_

_Rice is amazing. It's a pain to not have any._

_Instead rice will be the side dish._

_For Kansai people of course it has to be okonomiyaki & rice._

_I was from Kansai in a past life!_

_(What!)_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!"_

* * *

"Here is another song that Mio wrote, dedicated to her bass Elizabeth," Azusa said to the fans. "It's called Heart Goes Boom." Mio gave her bass to Twilight, who played the bass part in this number so that Mio could show off some of her idol dance moves.

_"A blushing flower, a singing bird_

_I don't stand out at all, so, how? I write a song_

_Finger plucking, Engraving a rhythm_

_When I'm with my friends it's the best, our breaths join as one_

_The bass is essential, no matter what or who it is_

_Is your earthquake resistance OK? You'll be shaken up and down, side to side_

_I'm packing all my feelings into the body of my jazz bass_

_Four seasons a year, 24 hours a day, my roaring heart never stops_

_Bo Boom Boom Boom Boom!_

_The moon shining, stars shooting up_

_The world is evolving every day, so I can't just do it absent-mindedly_

_The wind coming forth, crossing over a wall_

_If I take a deep breath I'll break from my shell_

_The roots are essential, no matter what life form_

_Search for your dreams and aspirations, to the east, to the west, run on earnestly_

_Absorbed, I entrust the future to these four strings_

_Bewildered, even if I lose my way, I'll pinpoint the right direction by improvising_

_Bo Boom Boom Boom Boom!_

_This beautiful, deep, bass sound, believe in it and feel it go on_

_I'm packing all my feelings into the body of my jazz bass_

_Four seasons a year, 24 hours a day, my roaring heart never stops_

_Bo Boom Boom Boom Boom!_

_Day & Night Anytime_

_Boom Boom Boom!"_

* * *

"And that song brings a wonderful feeling, every time," said Fluttershy, sipping some Zap Apple Cider.

"Zap Apple Cider?" asked Rarity.

"New invention by Apple Bloom, sugarcube," said Applejack. "Very fizzy and addicting, too."

Mio went on. "This is another song I wrote that forced me to look deep into myself, into who I was, and who I will become. It's a song of self-questioning and self-determination, dedicated to the mystique of the inner child, and it's called Hello Little Girl."

On the signal, Rainbow Dash pointed upwards, and snowflakes fell down. Winter may have been over, but for this number, it got extended a little. Mugi led the way with her keyboard turned piano, and the number began.

_"Inside my heart is a little girl_

_Who wants nothing but fluffy, shiny, pure things_

_Please speak kindly_

_To that girl_

_Even if you can't see it_

_That is the real me... It's me, Call me_

_When a fragile heart_

_Is decorated with frills, it throbs and cries_

_For example_

_Someday finding a love that's sweet, sweeter than chocolate_

_She dreams of it_

_On a road of doubt is a perplexed girl_

_Who with heart-pounding and tears composes with her left hand_

_Please, someone_

_Strongly pull up that girl_

_When it's late at night_

_Because she finds herself unable to move with fear... It's me, Guide me_

_If you dress the girl_

_That tends to run away in soft chiffon, will she become a little stronger?_

_A self that doesn't just hang her head_

_With cheeks red, red, like ripened strawberries_

_She wants to show you_

_It's me, Call me_

_When a fragile heart_

_Is decorated with frills, it throbs and cries_

_For example_

_Someday finding a love that's sweet, sweeter than chocolate_

_She dreams of it_

_Notice her, call out to her, invite her along_

_She is here, that little girl..."_

* * *

As the crowd applauded. Twilight gave Mio back her bass so that she could don her own guitar. Mugi took the microphone. "It's my turn. I wrote this little song myself while on holiday in Finland. Enjoy. This is Humming Bird."

_"The birdcage within my heart_

_Is now opening_

_I'm flying away into the sublime_

_Singing songs of freedom_

_What color is the new sky?_

_How is a rainbow seven different colors?_

_I'll check up on the world_

_As a full capacity of wind passes_

_If there's a bright, shining miracle somewhere out there_

_And it fills me with excitement_

_I'll boldly challenge it_

_Life becomes an adventure that's only a little bit solemn_

_I take a deep breath as I spread my wings_

_And just by having faith_

_Believing in myself over everyone else_

_I'll let life run its natural course_

_Inside a deep misty forest there is a sleeping flower bud_

_May it awaken with the twitter of birds_

_Heart to heart_

_We'll make it resound_

_Even though it can't be seen or touched_

_There must be something truly precious_

_Therefore, please don't damage it_

_We can manage for eternity_

_With a sudden burst of light and a dazzling smile_

_I compromise with myself_

_That one step determines the future_

_The most priceless gem is that encounter_

_A promise for when my dream arrives_

_After that, we'll just support one another_

_Whatever wishes I want to come true_

_Will become stronger, always_

_If there's a bright, shining miracle somewhere out there_

_And it fills me with excitement_

_I'll boldly challenge it_

_Life becomes an adventure that's only a little bit solemn_

_I take a deep breath as I spread my wings_

_And just by having faith_

_I will definitely go farther and farther_

_I will fly into the distant sky."_

* * *

"I don't think any words need to be said regarding that performance," said Luna. "It speaks for itself."

Tsumugi took the microphone again. "And this is a song I wrote while I was at Sakuragaoka, and I was beginning my time as a student at that school. It's called Dear My Keys." Twilight, Yui and Mio backed Mugi up on vocals here.

_"76 keys, 76 little elves_

_Express my feelings_

_When it comes to girls_

_I'm sure any one of them could do it_

_An original magic_

_That's the keyboard for me_

_The things I long for are far away_

_Tears somehow are close_

_So, my heart sways_

_Let's, now, put all of that to music_

_Dear My Friends_

_76 keys, 76 little elves_

_Express my feelings_

_Even the feelings I can't put into words_

_Will become an honest melody_

_In the ears of people who have heard it_

_In the hearts of people who have felt it_

_With a magic that leaves behind something warm_

_Girls, you know,_

_Are greedy, myself included_

_But their love, dreams,_

_And even friendships are always earnest_

_Having disagreed with each other_

_Having fought with each other_

_When my heart is broken_

_I'll secretly hide away the pain_

_Cheer Up, Girls!_

_76 keys, 76 little elves_

_Are granting all your wishes_

_And raising sharp all the feelings_

_That have fallen flat_

_A radiant future_

_A gentle smile_

_Are just notes brought forth,_

_Granted by my fingertips_

_The prayer of the shining, morning sun_

_The courage of the burning sunset_

_Become a new tune_

_Let's, now, proclaim this world_

_Cheer Up, World! Dear My Friends_

_76 keys, 76 little elves_

_Express my feelings_

_Even the feelings I can't put into words_

_Will become an honest melody_

_In the ears of people who have heard it_

_In the hearts of people who have felt it_

_With a magic that rouses a definite miracle."_

* * *

"HTT! HTT! HTT!" the fans chanted.

"One more time, let's give it up for Mugi-chan, everyone," Yui said, giving a standing ovation before taking their seats. "I hope we are putting a smile on your face. Are we?" She heard a roar from the crowd. "Twilight?"

"This is a fun one," Twiley said. "This next song that we will play for you is one of the band's flagship hits. It's Fude Pen, and I get to sing it for you guys. Ritsu!"

"1, 2, 3!" A signature riff kickstarted the song.

_"Calligraphy Pen FU FU_

_Shivering FU FU_

_My first greeting card to you_

_Throbbing Passion_

_Overflowing Action_

_Maybe it's totally forced_

_Imagining your smile_

_I want to show you my good points_

_Tightly grasping on to my enthusiasm_

_I'll make you turn your head around!_

_Put in your love smoothly, okay? Well, let's start writing!_

_I wish this happiness could be intertwined with you who I accepted_

_Show me a spinning dream, okay? The letters are dancing_

_Do your best Calligraphy Pen; you've come this far_

_I'm really serious!_

_Calligraphy Pen FU FU_

_Maybe it's impossible FU FU_

_You might get broken but_

_Handwriting is your mission_

_It's really hot; this tension_

_Printing is just boring_

_Touching and stopping_

_This throbbing is really love, right?_

_From here on out I'm still counting on you, okay?_

_Decorate every single word!_

_The frolicking letters are sparkling! Look, it's so polished_

_If only I could reach straight towards your heart_

_The flowing loci are glittering! Until it dries,_

_Wait a second Calligraphy Pen; Sorry Ballpen_

_Have a good night_

_I'm really serious!_

_Imagining your smile_

_I want to show you my good points_

_Tightly grasping on to my enthusiasm_

_I'll make you turn your head around!_

_Put in your love smoothly, okay? Well, let's start writing!_

_I wish this happiness could be intertwined with you who I accepted_

_Show me a spinning dream, okay? The letters are dancing_

_Do your best Calligraphy Pen; you've come this far_

_I'm really serious!"_

* * *

"Power Pop uber alles," Sawako said.

"I second that comment," said Celestia.

"Now then, here is Hokago Tea Time's official band anthem!" Twilight said, causing the crowd to get on its feet. "Get up and clap your hands! Everyone! Everyone! This is Fuwa Fuwa Time!"

"Ricchan!" Yui exclaimed, pointing to Ritsu.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" Twilight started things up, and thus, the anthem was played. Twilight was on lead vocals, with Yui and Mio on backup vocals. The chorus was call-and-response between the band and the crowd.

_"When I look at you my heart always goes thump-thump_

_Like a marshmallow my swaying feelings are light and fluffy_

_Even though I'm continuously looking at your diligent profile_

_You don't notice_

_Even if it's just a dream I can close the distance between the two of us_

_O God please_

_Give me Dream Time just between the two of us?_

_Holding my favorite bunny I go to sleep again tonight?_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time_

_Impulsively my heart throbs painfully again today_

_Reading too much into your dry smile I Overheat!_

_Someday your serious face that I witnessed before_

_Will come floating along even if I close my eyes_

_Because it's okay in a dream I want Sweet time between just the two of us_

_O God why_

_Is it painful to fall head over heels in love during Dream Night?_

_If I take out my precious teddy bear I wonder if I will be fine tonight?_

_If I show a little courage_

_And talk naturally_

_I wonder if anything will change_

_I feel like that but…_

_(But that's the hardest part_

_How do I find a chance to talk?_

_Y'know by the time I think about what to say it's completely unnatural_

_Oh geez, no! Time to sleep, sleep, sleep~!)_

_O God please_

_Just this once please give me Miracle time_

_If I could say it smoothly, afterward…something or another will change_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time..."_

* * *

"Twilight Sparkle with our song, everyone!" Yui exclaimed.

"Thank you," she said, bowing.

"We see a few crowd surfers down there. How do you like that?" The crowd roared in response. "Ricchan, did you want to say anything?"

"Yes. It's my turn now. Here is a song that I wrote as a member of the light music club at Sakuragaoka," Ritsu said, leaving the drum set to take the microphone, striking a pose. "It's called Aim for Happy 100%." A flock of doves flew above the crowd, with smaller flocks of doves flying all over Equestria. Ui did the drums on this one.

_"Every day's sunny; if you're with me it'll be sunny_

_I want to be that kind of person, HAPPY is my aim_

_A policy that I can't give up, 100%!_

_From within my forehead and my heart_

_I'm fully working to present the plan I'm searching for your laugh and everyone's laugh_

_Bustling and annoying; if I'm not there it's instantly peaceful_

_Is my position really okay?_

_Though my jersey suits me best in class,_

_I love the first word of the first page of the dictionary_

_I'm longing for it... "Love," decidedly_

_Every day's sunny, if I'm with you it'll be sunny_

_I want that kind of love, HAPPY is my aim_

_Someday my dream will be granted, ALL RIGHT!_

_I mess with somebody, but truthfully I want it to be the other way around_

_I can't say something like, "I don't wanna be alone, absolutely not!"_

_However, could it be that the degree of my jokes is hurting you?_

_Sorry! Give me a blow with your fist_

_Sketchiness and loneliness; if you analyze these components, there's more of the latter_

_But fortunately tears are a bit too small_

_I can't control them... What to do!?_

_Therefore, I'm laughing; I'm laughing today as well_

_Even though things appear this way, please notice_

_I'm a girl who wants to be protected, of course!_

_If I take off my trademark hair band_

_Will you be able to meet the new me?_

_Will I become graceful...!?_

_I'm always laughing; I'm laughing today as well_

_Everyone bursting out into laughter is the top priority_

_Every day's sunny; if you're with me it'll be sunny_

_I want to be that kind of person, HAPPY is my aim_

_A policy that I can't give up, 100%!_

_Grant my dream, ALL RIGHT!_

_Aim for HAPPY, forever 100%!"_

* * *

The male fans in the audience were holding Ritsu plushies, and were highly excitable. Rainbow Dash loved it. "And I won't stop clopping," she said. "These types of songs leave me in heat, and I love it."

"Here is another song that I wrote myself," Ritsu said, still on the microphone. In an interesting twist, Twilight was doing drums. She had to wear some glasses for this one, while tying her hair back in a ponytail. "This is Girly Storm Shissou Stick!"

Twiley counted down. "1, 2, 3!"

_"I think of things I'd like to happen one after another, but even so…_

_I move my arms and legs before my words? I'm that kind of drummer._

_The speedy one wins – that's how this world works._

_Hold on to the drumsticks with enthusiasm!_

_One, two, three, zoom at full power! This girl is running wild._

_Let's keep tension high and plunge forward!_

_Kicking away tears, keeping smiles, I swing at the flashy tom-tom._

_Call in the storm! Call only happiness!_

_There are things I want all over the place, but even so…_

_If I live along a single line, I'm sure my days will shine? I'm that kind of drummer._

_With a cool fill, I study day and night._

_Even my pencil becomes a drumstick._

_One, two, three, zoom at full power! My feelings are boiling._

_Grab the bangs of Lady Luck!_

_Assemble with a yell! If you believe, it's an easy win. Open your hands and mind._

_Come, storm! I'll take you on, so come on!_

_I'm always looking, looking over everyone. Did you know? I've got your backs, honest!_

_I feel all of everyone's "joy" and "sadness."_

_I mean, I mean, I'm the club president!_

_One, two, three, zoom at full power! This girl is running wild._

_Let's keep tension high and plunge forward!_

_Kicking away tears, keeping smiles, I swing at the flashy tom-tom._

_Call in the storm! Call only happiness!"_

* * *

"Ritsu Tainaka, everyone!" Yui said as Ritsu returned to her drum set, and Twilight put back on her guitar.

"Ricchan! Ricchan! Ricchan!" said the crown.

"Nice job, Ritsu, as always!" Rainbow Dash said, whistling. "Rock on, sis!"

"No problem, Dashie!" Ritsu said. "Back to you, Yui!"

"This song is dedicated to my sister, Ui," Yui said. "It's called U&I." Twilight was on lead guitar for this one.

_"When U're not around I can't do anything._

_I want to eat Ur food._

_When U come back,_

_I'll cling to U with a super smile._

_When U're not around I can't apologize._

_I want to hear your voice._

_Being able to see Ur smile is all I need._

_U always gave me courage just by being by my side._

_I want to be together forever._

_I want to tell U these feelings._

_Whether rain or shine,_

_U stayed by my side._

_If I close my eyes I see Ur radiant smile._

_When U're not around I don't understand anything._

_Where's the sugar and soy sauce?_

_When U come back,_

_I thought I'd surprise U and yet…_

_Unconsciously I act spoiled towards U,_

_Since U're too kind._

_I receive so much from U without being able to give back._

_Obviously I thought about how U stayed by my side._

_I thought that such days,_

_Would continue forever and ever._

_I'm sorry; I've only just realized it now._

_It's something that's not so obvious._

_First I'll start by telling U,_

_"Thanks."_

_I wonder has it reached Ur heart. I don't have any confidence right now but,_

_Don't laugh and just listen,_

_Because I put my thoughts into a song._

_I want to place all my "Thanks"_

_Into a song and send it to U._

_I will never ever forget these feelings._

_My thoughts, reach!"_

* * *

"U & I! U & I! U & I!" the crowd chanted.

"Thanks, onee-chan," Ui said as the two sisters shared a hug, causing the fans to go "Awwwwwww!" and applaud once more.

"You're the best sister I will ever have, Ui. Along with Princess Twilight," Yui to her.

"Amen," Twiley said. "We're a sisterhood of rock! It's amazing! What an amazing night, everyone!"

"Now here is a song dedicated to the love of my life, Azusa Nakano. Thank you for being a true lover to me, Azunyan," Yui said, putting down her guitar down this one, thus allowing Azusa to take the lead. "This is Touched By An Angel."

After Azusa and Yui shared a long, deep kiss, Azusa started the number, jumping high in the sky as wings sprouted from her back. Twilight played it smart and did rhythm guitar work.

_"Hey, for the pieces of my memories_

_If I save them as a new file_

_A "treasure" is exactly what it is_

_Yeah, I spent my time_

_To fill up the space in my heart_

_Every single day was a throbbing color_

_The uniform I'm used to and my indoor shoes-_

_The doodles on the whiteboard-_

_I think I have to leave them_

_At the entrance to tomorrow_

_But I was able to meet a wonderful angel!_

_Graduation isn't the end_

_Because we'll still be friends from now on_

_The photos of us together-_

_Our matching keychains-_

_Are shining forever_

_I'll always thank you for your smile_

_Hey, the sakura trees_

_Seem to have grown a little, too_

_Even if it was at an invisible, slow speed_

_Surely that sky was watching_

_When I tripped again and again_

_And yet I was still able to walk to the end_

_In the halls after school_

_The wings of musical notes spilled out lightly_

_If only we could stay like this_

_Until they pile up all soft and fluffy_

_But I touched a lovable angel!_

_I feel like saying "I'm back"_

_This place won't change_

_My message inbox-_

_The calendar marked off with circles-_

_I thank the music_

_That gave me my encounter with a terrific dream_

_At the home station, on the riverbank_

_Even if we're separated, let's look up at the same sky_

_And sing in unison!_

_But I was able to meet a wonderful angel!_

_Graduation isn't the end_

_Because we'll still be friends from now on_

_If you say, "I love you lots"_

_I'll reply, "I love you lots and lots"_

_I don't have anything forgotten anymore_

_We'll always be together for eternity."_

* * *

The number ended, and Azusa and Yui shared one more kiss, causing Azusa wings to explode into feathers that blew into the crowd for them to keep as souvenirs. And the saliva trail was there, causing the crowd to roar even louder. Plenty of fans, especially the older ones were stimulating themselves at the sight of it all.

Azusa and Yui looked the audience and smiled. "HTT! HTT! HTT!" the crowd chanted. Then Twilight walked over to them and received kisses from her two riders as they formed a girlicorn sandwich. That drew the biggest roars of the night.

"Yui-chan, I love you so much," Azusa said.

"Of course," she replied.

"And I love both of you, too," Twilight said.

Yui turned to the crowd as they went back to retrieve her guitar to wear. "Well, everyone, not only do we have some Zap Apple curry bowls for you after the show, but we also have some cups of strawberry parfait!" That triggered a collective "Oooooooh!" from the fans. "So we hope to take care of all of you after the show, but you have to hurry before they're gone. In a perfect world, though...The Strawberry Parfaits Just Won't Stop."

"Okie dokie lokie!" Ritsu said, counting out. "1, 2, 3, 4!" Twilight was back to lead guitar for this number.

_"A strawberry-vanilla hug_

_The two of them make the best pair_

_Lovely, happy_

_Whipped cream like pure white lace_

_Like a sweet, sweet enchantment_

_Really soft and frilly_

_Got to hurry before it melts_

_Got to nourish my heart and soul_

_Today's dream has a perfect flavor_

_Sweet, sweet berry sauce is flowing all through me_

_So it's the driving force of our hot girl's talk_

_Keeping up the joy, joy!_

_I'm rewarding myself for doing my best_

_And I'll do my best some more!_

_You can't stop my strawberry parfait_

_I squeeze the glass bowl tightly_

_It's glittering, throbbing and packed inside_

_And melting into marble swirls_

_Don't let these cornflakes get in my way_

_This tear-jerking brainfreeze I've got in my temples_

_Is actually a good sensation_

_No restrictions by the seasons_

_Don't even worry about calories_

_I'll eat it up faster than you can blink_

_My sensors will only react to sweets_

_Since I'm a girl, I've got these antennas_

_Give me another taste, taste!_

_It's no mystery that I've got room for another level of desserts_

_You could say I'm like a black hole_

_More and more and more, you can't stop me!_

_Sweet, sweet berry sauce is flowing all through me_

_So it's the driving force of our hot girl's talk_

_Keeping up the joy, joy!_

_I'm rewarding myself for doing my best_

_And I'll do my best some more!_

_You can't stop my strawberry parfait!"_

* * *

"Parfait! Parfait! Parfait!" the crowd chanted. Many were licking their lips.

"Remember to redeem your ticket at the concession stand to get your dessert," Yui said. "I'll be sure to get mine's, too...if they're still some left."

"There will be plenty, Yui," Mio said, giving her a headbump. That triggered some laughter.

"That hurt."

"Anyway, I want to thank you all for being a great audience, and for being great hosts these last several weeks we've been here," she said to the fans. "We will never forget our time here in Ponyville. This is our final number. It's called Tokimeki Sugar. Thank you everyone!"

Ritsu counted down. "1, 2, 3, 4!"

_"Caramel sauce for you, dearest_

_Granulated sugar, brown sugar_

_Caramel sauce for you, dearest_

_Maple, honey, fine-grain sugar_

_Caramel sauce just for you_

_My heart is also caramel sauce_

_Even if it gets a little burned_

_Your flame will make it delicious_

_I'm a pastry chef of love_

_For you, who's moderately sweet_

_I'll make a homemade sauce_

_Even though I've been watching you all along_

_Why haven't you noticed?_

_If you want a taste, just say so, okay?_

_You've got some on your cheek!_

_My true feelings are custard pudding_

_The secret hidden flavor is throbbing sugar_

_My true feelings are custard pudding_

_Brown sugar syrup, thin sugar, manuka honey_

_Why has this caramel sauce become bittersweet?_

_I'll just fix it with some more sugar_

_Since I don't have a measuring spoon_

_I'll season it myself and make it delicious_

_I'm a pastry chef with a sweet tooth_

_Just thinking about you_

_Saturates my heart_

_But, you see, where I am right now_

_I don't plan to use my voice_

_If I dream an extremely sweet dream_

_I'll be happy tonight_

_I've got everything sweet inside the cupboard_

_It can't be beat once I boil it down_

_Heartbeat bittersweet_

_Fantasy eternity_

_Dizzy dizzy sympathy, I'm feeling it!_

_Just 'cause..._

_I'm a pastry chef of love_

_For you, who's moderately sweet_

_I'll make a homemade sauce_

_Even though I've been watching you all along_

_Why haven't you noticed?_

_If you want a taste, just say so!_

_I'm a pastry chef of love_

_Just thinking about you_

_Saturates my heart_

_Someday we'll meet eye to eye_

_And at that time, my concoction will be ready_

_It'll be the most delicious thing ever_

_You've got some on your cheek!"_

* * *

The crowd roared, applauding. "Did you guys want an encore?" Twilight asked.

"YEEEEEAAAAAH!" the fans screamed, whistling.

"We'll play three more songs for you. This one is called Only Love Survives."

Ritsu counted down. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3!"

_"All our lives we've been afraid_

_Watching the world decline till nothing remains_

_But in our darkest hour, right before the dawn_

_The old world dies, the new day is born_

_We're gonna live like it's our last night alive_

_And we're dancing till the morning light_

_And even if the sun don't rise_

_In the end, only love survives_

_So be love, be love_

_Just be love (just be love), only love (only love)_

_We are love (we are love), only love (only love)_

_And when the stars are aligned, you got to make love a state of mind_

_'Cause in the end only love survives_

_So let the world collide, don't be afraid_

_If it's the end of time, love will remain_

_To live like it's the last night alive_

_And we're dancing till the morning light_

_And even if the sun don't rise_

_In the end, only love survives_

_So be love, be love_

_Just be love (just be love), only love (only love)_

_We are love (we are love), only love (only love)_

_And when the stars are aligned you got to make love a state of mind_

_'Cause in the end, only love survives_

_So be love (be love), only love, love, love_

_(Be love, only love) Only love, love, love_

_('Cause in the end) Only love survives!"_

* * *

The crowd was at its feet. Twilight Sparkle took to the microphone again. "This is a song that I wrote with the members of the Mane 6 a few months ago. I hope you all enjoy this one. It's called 'Friendship is Magic.'

_"My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

_What is friendship all about?_

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony_

_Friendship is magic!_

_(My Little Pony)_

_I used to wonder what friendship could be._

_(My Little Pony)_

_Until you all shared its magic with me._

_When I was young I was too busy to make any friends._

_Such silliness did not seem worth the effort it expends._

_But my little ponies, you opened up my eyes_

_And now the truth is crystal clear, as splendid summer skies._

_And it's such a wonderful surprise._

_(My Little Pony)_

_I used to wonder what friendship could be._

_(My Little Pony)_

_Until you all shared its magic with me._

_When danger makes me wanna hide, you'll Rainbow Dash to my side,_

_Kindness is never in short supply, once smitten twice Fluttershy._

_For honesty no pony can deny, you are the Applejack of my eye,_

_A heart that shines so beautiful, a Rarity to come by_

_And you all make fun and laughter as easy as Pinkie Pie!_

_(My Little Pony)_

_I used to wonder what friendship could be._

_(My Little Pony)_

_Until you all shared its magic with me._

_Our friendship's magic and it's growing all the time._

_A new adventure waits for us each day is yours and mine._

_We'll make it special every time!_

_We'll make it special every time!_

_(My Little Pony)_

_What a wonderful wonder friendship brings_

_(My Little Pony)_

_Do you know you're all my very best_

_(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best_

_(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best_

_(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best_

_(Friends!) Friends!"_

* * *

"Let's give it up for Princess Twilight Sparkle!" said Azusa.

"And this is our final, final song," Yui said to our fans. "This one is called Singing! Thank you for your support! Thank you, Ponyville! Thank you, Equestria! Get up and dance, everyone and everypony!"

A few riffs, and the final number kicked off.

_"Drifting along on the wind, now we can_

_Go to any land or any world, right?_

_I get overcome by joy at the first sound of a melody_

_The sun rises and sets on every little day_

_I can't lie in front of my precious friends_

_Love has no brakes_

_Let's advance on a pathless road, the sounds we let out together is our map_

_I mark our vow in my heart by the beats_

_Yes, We Go! Yes, We Play!_

_What colors and what rainbow_

_Will the sweat running from our soaked foreheads and fingers turn into?_

_A slow running rhythm, disagreements, and conflicts_

_Are everywhere on the one-time-only stage in my entire life_

_I won't get hurt, your smiles taught me_

_That courage has no limits_

_I'll even sing a nameless song, the dream we picture together is our wings_

_When our eyes lock, we know how each other feels_

_Yes, We Fly! We, We Sing!_

_Every moment upon moment, ah, won't stop ending_

_But since they keep ending, they will keep starting_

_So I'll believe in the future_

_Let's advance on a pathless road, the place we step out to together is our road_

_I mark our vow in my heart by the beats_

_Yes, We Go! Yes, We Fly! Yes, We Play!_

_Forever and ever… Yes, we are Singing NOW!"_

As the fireworks rang off in the distance, Twilight the band spent two hours after the show talking with fans, signing autographs, taking photos with their fans and so on. As promised, tables of curry bowls and parfait cups were served to the public. And in their own dimension, Hokago Tea Time was trending nationwide and worldwide.

* * *

"The road back to the Pokémon world beckons for the Mane 6 and Hokago Tea Time. What will happen next? Find out on the next exciting episode of Poke-ON!" exclaimed the narrator, who was masturbating himself while speaking.

"Good episode," Kohei said. "A bit lewd, but good."

"I think we should get a little bit lewd ourselves," Nodoka said, kissing him. "What do you think?"

"With pleasure, my princess." And Kohei princess-carried Nodoka over to the bed, where they engaged in a few more hours of lovemaking before they melted into each other's dreams for the night.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 26**


End file.
